


潜逃

by Qiuhai



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 现代, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 258,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuhai/pseuds/Qiuhai
Relationships: 李瑜/常怀瑾
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“牙齿收回去。”

男人坐在皮质沙发上，西装裤拉链敞开着，皮鞋没有换下。屋里很暗，十八却能看清夜灯朦胧光晕里常怀瑾的眼睛，像两颗遥远的尘星。

他乖顺地点点头，伏在主人膝上，卖力将牙齿收好，舌头灵活地舔舐主人的性器。常怀瑾揉了揉他的脑袋，十八便含得更深，为他做着深喉。

伺候到双颊泛酸常怀瑾才要他松口，看他费力喘气的样子还会戏弄他，“这么辛苦？”

“您的太大了。”十八讨好地蹭蹭常怀瑾的掌心，“主人，可以给我了吗？”

他将下巴埋在常怀瑾膝上，挑起眼睛仰视常怀瑾仍然一丝不苟的脸，十八相貌不算上等，美在眼睛，眼尾上挑着，像一把含春的镰。他的主人喜欢自己这样看着他，十八一直很懂得他的趣味，并且很乐意去迎合，奴隶的修养——除了忠诚——十八都很不赖。

“去跪着。”

十八迅速跪趴在厚实的毯子上，他只穿了件鹅黄的薄毛衣，下身已经做了扩张，撅起湿淋淋的屁股，朝着他穿了高级西装只袒露笔挺性器的主人，很可怜地回头，眼神恳求他的主人用阴茎将他填满。

常怀瑾挂着一丝嘲弄的笑，俯视奴隶这副迫切求欢的浪荡姿态，他还端坐着，也不急着插入，抬高鞋尖戳了戳十八股缝间饥渴的小口，“骚货。”

十八将上身伏趴在毛毯上，让臀部抬得更高，主动摇着屁股去顺应主人的动作，让皮鞋更紧密地蹭自己的穴口和敏感的会阴，他阴茎翘立，喉咙里发出几声娇媚的呻吟。

常怀瑾冷情的眼睛和漫不经心玩弄他的皮鞋，单是这两样他就几乎要兴奋得高潮了。

“呜……主人，主人……”

十八不敢自作主张去碰自己的性器，在体外被摩擦实在比不了常怀瑾那根物件捅进身体的快感，他红着眼睛主动掰开自己的屁股，可怜地求着，“主人，求您插进来。”

常怀瑾脱了沾满润滑剂的皮鞋，起身踩在毛毯上欣赏奴隶求着自己操的样子，他听罢用力掴了一下十八撅起的屁股，脆响在昏沉的屋里显得格外突出，十八呜咽了一声。

常怀瑾垂眼看着他，“想挨鞭子了？重说。”

“呜……主人……”十八抽噎起来，“求您，求您操骚母狗，骚母狗想要啊——”

他被填满了，腰被一双有力的大手稳稳掐住，身体随着常怀瑾的动作有序地前后摇摆着，好舒服，十八满足地眯起眼睛，流下一串快乐得无法承受的眼泪。

“啊、啊……嗯……主人、主人……”十八不受控地叫着，“主人好大啊，骚母狗……嗯啊……被操得好舒服、舒服嗯……”

大平层里充斥着响亮有力的啪啪声，十八要是跪不住了软下去不方便常怀瑾动作，常怀瑾就将他的屁股扇得更红，在模糊朦胧的暖光里像一颗逐渐发熟的苹果，鲜妍又色情。

“主人，主人……”十八喃喃，全然沉溺在性爱里的媚态，常人只会被他叫软骨头，常怀瑾的表情却始终淡淡的，好像只是在进行一桩平凡的运动，淌下几道汗水，发出几声喘息，全然兽性的生理反应。

不过这正是常怀瑾最吸引十八的一点，他痴迷地看着常怀瑾，他谁也不爱，在最原始最快乐的冲撞中，那双眼睛照样沉得八风不动。

他不过是身后这个雄性的肉便器而已。

想到这里十八颤抖着达到了高潮，尖叫着，“主人……嗯啊……我是你的！你的、骚货……你的……”

“婊子。”常怀瑾掐住他的下颌。

等常怀瑾射在他后背时十八的嗓子几乎叫哑了，失了力气就要翻身躺倒，常怀瑾又很可恶地说，“把毯子蹭脏了你一寸寸舔干净。”

十八闻言只好维持着面朝下的姿态，趴在毯子上休息，一脸春情，还要回头慵懒地勾引常怀瑾，“主人，您操得我好舒服。”

常怀瑾垂眼看他，忽地凑近他的耳廓笑了一下，十八猛地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，常怀瑾除了阴茎和掌掴他的手掌，其他部位很少主动与他靠近。

“是么？和你另一个主人比怎么样？”

十八眯了眯眼，很难猜到常怀瑾的意思，他不玩一对一的忠诚游戏，和常怀瑾建立关系时就说明这点并得到了允许。

“主人，您对自己没有自信么？”十八挑着眼睛反问。

常怀瑾盯着他，莫名让十八产生了一丝不安，他直觉自己要挨罚了。

常怀瑾起身不再看他，淡淡地说：“我不记得你有反问的权利，跪半小时再去清理。明天上午我九点出门，你八点之前走，或者九点之前不要出房间。”

这让十八有些意外，这半年来常怀瑾极少留宿，更多的是操完他后回自己长居的别墅，这间巨型顶层公寓更像常怀瑾留给主仆游戏的一个乐园，有跪一个小时也不钝伤膝盖的厚毯，一排粗细长短不一的鞭具，十八甚至自己在衣帽间添了不少情趣用品。常怀瑾不加干涉，除了特地嘱咐不能在他眼前出现的时段，其他时候十八拥有这里大部分设施的使用权，当然，不能让公寓的卫生情况低于主人的标准。

十八没有询问原因，这当然也是常怀瑾与他约法百章中的要求之一，彼此不多加过问各自的生活，也无须时刻进行主仆游戏，一旦喊停他们就是仅有过肉体关系的两个陌生人。他乐得如此，游戏而已，性以外的琐事都显得累赘而不必，显然他的主人也这样认为。

十八再一次想，常怀瑾实在是他的梦中床伴。

他跪直上身，尚未干涸的精液顺着脊骨流到股间，“是，主人。”

次日常怀瑾驱车前往韶园，如果回常住的荆馆要穿越整个市区，所以昨天才选择留宿在靠近市中的公寓。

“舅舅！”

车刚停稳就听到陈劲放声喊他，常怀瑾下了车，又俯身从副驾椅子上拿了条深灰色的围巾挂在臂间，还有送给他姐的生日礼物，装在一个精致小巧的纸袋里。

陈劲倒没像小学一样蹦哒着跑过来，而是等着常怀瑾走过去，“舅舅，你今天好帅啊。”刚走近就开始拍他的马屁，很殷勤地拿了纸袋，常怀瑾挑了挑眉，拍下了陈劲接着要帮自己拿围巾的手，然后围在自己脖子上了。

“又惹事了？”常怀瑾开口，两人并行往主楼走，陈劲一看就是听了保安处消息守着停车坪等他的。

“哪儿能啊，这么久不见了我想你想得紧。你今天来得挺早啊？我还以为饭点才来呢，应该是为了早点看我吧。”陈劲吵吵嚷嚷的，呼出大把热气。常怀瑾纳闷了十几年这孩子爹不亲妈不爱的怎么能长成这个性子，他左耳朵进右耳朵出地听自己倒霉外甥念叨，不怎么吭声。

常怀瑾进门的时候十点不到，把围巾挂在了门口的衣架上，家里阿姨见了朝他问好。常怀馨穿着睡袍在沙发上像摆了个画报姿态似的侧卧着看娱乐新闻，听见声音了还很惊喜，一张明艳的脸展开笑，“来这么早？”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，把陈劲拎了一路的纸袋给了常怀馨，声音没什么起伏地说：“生日快乐，祝永葆青春，早日睡到高向新。”是最近新晋的一个娱乐圈小生，常怀馨很喜欢，到处要人点赞投票，常怀瑾烦了要助理给人买了一万票，还被他姐骂了一晚上资本主义破坏规则影响她的投票体验，第二天又要常怀瑾给买了两万。

常怀馨听罢笑着骂他，很高兴地拆了礼物，是她喜欢品牌的一副定制项链，当场戴上了给弟弟和儿子看，俩人都说好看，漂亮，衬肤色，反正这么说就对了。常怀馨很满意地接受赞美，紧接着就拍照发朋友圈回姐姐妹妹的消息炫耀贴心的亲弟弟去了。

临饭点时肖明仪也款款从楼下下来，常怀馨和常怀瑾都朝她喊了声小姨，陈劲喊过外婆马上去占常怀瑾旁边的位子，常怀馨朝一旁等候的阿姨吩咐了声可以上餐了。

“陈放没来么？”肖明仪问。

“他公务忙，来不了。”常怀馨淡淡地答道。

肖明仪皱了皱眉，她还未到六十，保养得当看上去又比实际年龄小，威严在她脸上显得并不很合适，“再忙你生日也该抽出时间过来。”

“姨，”常怀馨抬眼看她，语气平淡，“别说这些了，他不来我还舒坦些，您何必老提呢？”

又或许是这个家里并无人真正尊敬她，她的威严显得滑稽而可笑，不过是这个家族的残破和桩桩低俗利益交易的证明。

肖明仪哽了一下，随即看了眼陈劲，发现他还在若无其事地和常怀瑾说话，也终于放弃了一般，止住话头，朝常怀馨举杯，道了句生日快乐。

常怀馨也褪了方才的凉薄，扬起一个完美的笑容，饮尽杯里的紫红色的葡萄酒。

常怀瑾习以为常，也和常怀馨碰了杯。

这个家在乎的，肖明仪作为他们姐弟的小妈所在乎的，不过是常这个姓氏，常在商场上的地位。她成为肖家的棋子后又尽职尽责地成为了常家的主母，典卖了后女的婚姻，结交了陈氏，把十几年前悬崖边的常家救了回来，可惜没有人感激她。

常怀馨一夜间从一个智慧却不乏烂漫的女性变得庸俗而肤浅，常怀瑾永远记得姐姐出嫁前夜守在主楼阳台上眺望繁星的眼，他莫名有些担心她，喊了声姐姐。常怀馨低头对还在初中的弟弟说，“怀瑾，想过住小房子么？”

常怀瑾不懂她为什么这样问，只诚恳地摇了摇头，他说：“不想。”

常怀馨笑了一下，眼睛反射着星夜的光芒，常怀瑾总是记得，又在多年后终于明白大概是眼睛太黑了，太沉郁了，于是那点光亮显得格外耀眼，姐姐对他说，“好。”

陈劲终于说出今天这样热情的目的，“舅舅，下周一我们老师想见见您。”能把请家长说得如此隐晦，陈劲显然很有经验。

常怀瑾无奈地皱了下眉头，他三十三了，床伴有过无数个，可惜都是男的，没谁给他个一男二女抱到常家来哭，但也不影响他给陈劲参加家长会顺便挨老师的训。

“别皱眉呀！”陈劲又说，“你到时候帮我说说话，我们老师很温和的，长得还特别好看，周一下了课就来，也不耽误你上班吧？成么？”

曾经常怀瑾被陈劲的班主任冒犯过一次，又不想失了姿态，有理有据地反驳了，最后给陈劲老爱吃的外卖在校内投了个门面，警告自己外甥再翻墙就打断他的腿。让陈劲一度很钦佩，此后便热衷于要他舅舅作为自己的家长出席所有需要的场合，自己上台演个树桩都会提一嘴想要常怀瑾去看。

当然最终原因要归到陈劲爸妈都没那个闲心，有功夫参加自己倒霉儿子的家长会不如和情人去市中心约个会。陈劲习惯司机和家里的阿姨来顶这个位子了，不抱希望地被亲舅舅答应时差点流了眼泪，那时他才九岁。

这次常怀瑾依旧没什么挣扎地答应了，要陈劲给自己发具体时间。

常怀馨在一旁听了全程，默不作声地给弟弟和儿子夹了两块肉，她看向常怀瑾的眼神太复杂，惹得常怀瑾眼神询问姐姐是不是有什么事，常怀馨只笑笑没说话。

韶园在十一月的天里是一堆硕大空洞的笑闹与沉默，是一尊虚荣的具象，常怀瑾的眼睛越来越像常怀馨，她却不死心的想把那年星夜熄灭的火光寄托在弟弟身上。


	2. Chapter 2

晚宴常怀馨和近几年一样在韶园她住的那栋楼里开派对，前些年都是租的场地，自从陈劲刚上初中就和父母摊牌麻烦他们别再假惺惺装恩爱后夫妻两人就都无所顾忌起来。陈劲偶尔还能评价一番他们各自的情人，在这件事上常怀馨和陈放隐隐还有些较劲，儿子成了各自情人的打分评委，还都想争个第一。

十一月也不知道她从哪里订来这么多玫瑰，常怀瑾看着姐姐被围拢在人群里，穿着洁白繁复的高定礼裙，纤细的手挽着一个年纪二三十的年轻人，一旁的香槟塔被他们的欢笑声震得微微发颤，她幸福得像在参加一桩嫁给心爱人的婚礼。

常怀瑾和她一起切完蛋糕便离开了，还顺路载走了打算回学校的陈劲。

他不欲多留，常怀馨笑意嫣然的脸使他感到一阵刺痛，灯光照映在她乌黑的眼睛里，是那样耀眼地闪烁着。

-

“舅舅，你周一记得来啊。”陈劲下车时又嘱咐了一遍，常怀瑾有些不耐烦地应了，他走得匆忙又捎了陈劲个嘴巴不停的，把围巾忘在主楼的衣架上了。

“我到时候去韶园帮你把围巾送过来！”陈劲很有眼色地做保证，知道他舅舅不爱回韶园，心底并不明白这条围巾有什么好宝贝的，毛有些稀疏了，呼之欲出陈年久戴后的旧。常怀瑾嗯了一声便开车回荆馆了。

周一是阴天，刚进十一月，长泽市白日的温度稳定在了五度上下，全市的暖气供应也在几天前启动，李瑜眯着眼睛在办公室喝碧螺春，保温杯的热气将他的眼镜熏了层白雾。

“小瑜怎么还不走，今天要守晚自习么？”

“不用，”李瑜轻轻笑着摇了摇头，眼镜上的雾还没消散，显得有些滑稽，“要见一个学生家长。”

“喔，陈劲是吧？”尹老师露出了然的表情，然后皱了皱眉，“这是个顽皮孩子，辛苦你了。”

尹老师今年五十出头，是语文组的核心老师，平日比较关照李瑜，宽慰两句便拎了包下班了。

下午五点四十，天已经暗沉沉地黑了下来，几朵厚重灰黑的云悬在楼顶，走廊的灯逐次亮起，离下午最后一节课下课已经过了十分钟，间或有几个闲散的学生走在走廊上，传来几声一闪而过的低语。

办公室里只剩李瑜一个人，白炽灯是学校特有的明亮，桌案上各类堆叠的资料又反射着纸的白光，风吹在窗户上发出一声闷响。明明暖气充足，他还是没忍住多喝了两口滚烫的茶水。

“扣扣”办公室的木门发出两声闷响。

“请进。”李瑜坐直了点，将保温杯放在一侧，眼镜新镀的薄雾渐渐薄了去，他在门开启的几秒里有些犹豫要不要拿镜布擦一擦。

“李老师，我爸妈实在没空来……”陈劲嗖地钻了进来，李瑜有些无奈地看着他，背也软了下来，没想到这皮孩子又接着说，“所以我喊了我舅舅。”

李瑜点点桌案示意陈劲老实站在一侧，然后抬眼见到了一个穿着黑色长风衣的身影，以及一双一度出现在他梦里的眼睛，来人见了他也是一愣，然后朝他道，“李老师。”

冷风灌进闷暖的办公室，李瑜眼镜上的雾很快消散了，常怀瑾侧身关门的间隙他倏地将背绷得笔直。

“乖鱼儿。”

李瑜脑海里冒出五年前常怀瑾常常作为奖励温声说出的三个字，很快地产生了一丝懊恼。

他稍微握紧了桌案上的手，面色镇定地对常怀瑾说，“你好，请坐吧。”

陈劲站在一旁也觉出气氛有些不对，在他舅舅面前也不敢放肆，老老实实地站着听李瑜向常怀瑾一一道过他的罪状。

李瑜无意识握了支笔，和常怀瑾打过招呼后马上进入了正题，语速有些快。

“陈劲这学期比起高一还要散漫，经常旷课，晚自习几乎不来。他今年没有办理走读不能出校，就跟着高年级几个翻学校后门的围墙，晚上查寝人也经常不在。”李瑜拿钢笔点了点桌子，“班上为此扣了许多分，更重要的是学校无法确定学生安全，出了意外就不只是违纪扣分这么简单了。我单独和他谈过了，但上周他下了晚自习又跟着走读生混了出去。”陈劲在旁边不小心撞了一下置物架，李瑜慢悠悠地瞥了他一眼，他又马上站直了。

李瑜收回目光看着常怀瑾，进入工作状态后他没一开始那样紧张，“希望家长方面进行重视，不想住校可以办走读，总是旷课也不来晚自习的话，学校这边建议休学。”李瑜说完了，等待常怀瑾的回应。

“辛苦老师了，我会回去好好跟陈劲说。”常怀瑾顿了顿，又接着道，“要是还有什么影响老师工作的地方麻烦你直接放开了骂，我这边也会积极配合老师的工作。”很是一副支持老师工作的家长姿态，像是巴不得等李瑜再说两句。

陈劲有些吃惊地看着他舅舅，以往老师找家长谈话常怀瑾只机械地重复两句：我了解了，麻烦老师了。这样直白地数落自己还是头一次。

两人又公式化地聊了几句，李瑜难得遇到这么配合的家长，却又因为对方是常怀瑾很难觉得轻松，长时间调教的记忆还在脑海里，潜意识总认为这又是对方对其所谓的奴隶与狗的驯服手段。

他像只闻风警惕竖起耳朵的兔子，常怀瑾别想再让他受一次刑。

交代完各类事项还不到六点，李瑜不是很会啰嗦的班主任，面对常怀瑾一口一个老师很不习惯，背上出了一层汗，匆匆收了尾。

“那先这样吧，下周如果陈劲表现还是很差，纪律处分肯定会发下来，到时候就要麻烦家长另择学校了。”李瑜把钢笔放回桌上的笔筒里，像松了一口气，结束了对话。

常怀瑾颔首答应了，陈劲也不管还在办公室，直接对常怀瑾说，“舅舅，你今天怎么这么……配合？”

常怀瑾起身不欲理自己的倒霉外甥，两人往门外走，陈劲又接着道，“以前你都嗯嗯啊啊的，怎么这次这么顺着老师啊。”李瑜也在整理公文包预备回家，闻言愣了一瞬。

常怀瑾握着门把手预备关门，瞥到李瑜僵了片刻，他轻轻笑了一下，不知道是对陈劲还是对李瑜说，“你们李老师好看。”

陈劲闻言又从门缝里冒了颗头出来，对李瑜说，“李老师，别理我舅舅，他就是个老流氓。”被常怀瑾觑了一眼又马上接着道，“李老师，您要下班了吗？还没吃饭吧，要不要一起去吃？”

常怀瑾没出声，像是等待李瑜的回应。李瑜拿了公文包，又伸手自然地拿了挂在椅背上的深灰色羊绒围巾，礼貌而谨慎地笑了一下，“不了，我回家吃。”

陈劲还记着自己舅舅的宝贝围巾，这会儿见了李瑜手上的觉得格外眼熟，嘴巴一突噜就说了出来：“李老师，你这条围巾怎么和我舅舅的一模一样。”

李瑜调整围巾的手像是被烫了一瞬，他尴尬地站在原地，不敢看常怀瑾，“巧合吧，纯色围巾本来就多见。”

“不啊，”陈劲瞥到围巾末尾的标签式样，和他舅舅的同属一个奢侈品牌，他没多想李瑜一个人民教师戴这样价位的围巾并不合适，“你俩牌子都一模一样呢，真有缘啊——”

常怀瑾把嘴巴装了永动机的陈劲扯到门外，没什么表情地看着屋里兀自僵硬的李瑜。

或许是暖气太热了，又或许是围巾的保暖性能很对得起它的价格，五年后丝毫没有下降，李瑜的耳尖泛了红色，脸却在白炽灯下显得尤为苍白，他垂眼看着地面等待常怀瑾离开关门。而常怀瑾不出所料地没那么容易就放过他。

李瑜在离开常怀瑾时大言不惭地对他说，让你的游戏见鬼去吧，他要去找他的爱情了，再见。

而他也无比明白，自己所谓的要去找寻的爱情已然消逝在了莽撞开口时孤注一掷的勇气里，他是常怀瑾最离经叛道的奴隶，是第一个主动离开主人的狗，他看似潇洒肆意，却在一秒间成了最大的输家。

这是仅他一人知晓的败笔，现在被昭然显示在曾经的现在的似乎永远会胜利的人的面前，李瑜抓着围巾的手细微地颤抖着，挫败和不堪似乎要将他淹没。

于是迟钝地没有意识到陈劲话里透露的另一个信息，他曾经的主人也有这样一条深灰色的围巾。

常怀瑾留着这条围巾，其实是执着于五年前自己曾错失的某样东西，固执地将它用旧，用烂，用成一团稀里糊涂掰扯不清的深灰线绳，却也不愿意丢弃它。这似乎是他仅能拽住的线头，是他能握住的离那个真相最近的东西。

他迷惘求索的狼狈姿态在一瞬间就被揭穿了，谁也没有好过谁，这场比拼是让双方都难以忍受的抓心挠肝的平局。

常怀瑾在心底叹了口气，却涌现着难以抑制的激情，缘分么？那大概就是吧，这条围巾终于慢悠悠地将他们勾缠在一起，他从不做输家，也不甘于呆滞的平局，这次常怀瑾还要赢。

李瑜显然没有意识到这是他们不分伯仲的一场对决，他垂着头像是等待着常怀瑾的宰戮，他可以忍受甚至悦纳常怀瑾在他身上驰骋时羞辱的语句，说他是狗或者荡妇，都可以，却无论如何也不愿试图承受常怀瑾用那张刻毒的嘴来凌迟他无疾而终的爱情。

李瑜隐忍的姿态让常怀瑾很容易地感到了酸痛，为他抑或是为自己，而以前他更执着于打碎这种隐忍，享受让这条呆笨的小鱼在自己鞭下翻出浪花的过程。

办公室的气氛变得沉闷而压抑，像飘了一层打碎牙齿的剧痛和咸腥，他们各自吞咽着有关对方的血迹。

常怀瑾到底有着掌控情势的天生领导力，若无其事揭过话题，问站在办公桌旁的旧情人，“住哪里？”

李瑜的手还紧紧握着那条罪不可赦的围巾，像是握紧了自己的性命，他在常怀瑾开口的瞬间抖了一下，又马上出了口气，却好像无法完全放松，警惕地答道，“不远的。”

“我开了车，送你。”常怀瑾松了门把手往外走，没等他继续说出拒绝的话。

李瑜拖拖拉拉锁了办公室的门，干巴巴地应了几个学生的问好，接着跟上前方黑色高大的身影，这是他如今引以为耻却无法自控的服从性，行动间他还挺直着背。

廊灯将两道影子拉长又缩短，楼外厚厚的灰色积雨云悬在天边，冷眼旁观这场阔别五年的围猎。


	3. Chapter 3

云压得太低，像要下雨。李瑜跟在常怀瑾身后两米内，两人步调统一，陈劲不知道上哪儿去了，路边响过几声短促的鸣笛，又随着车快速驶离消失在冷空气里。他将下半张脸埋在深灰的羊绒围巾中，最深的秘密刚被它戳穿，却还作茧自缚地从中收获安全感。

常怀瑾拿出车钥匙开了黑色的迈巴赫，车灯闪烁两下，李瑜没意料到他会停在这辆稍显低调的车旁，五年前常怀瑾更热衷于低底盘线条长而流畅的超跑。

常怀瑾开了车门，看了眼站在车旁不动弹的李瑜，他友善而无害地笑了一下，“李老师，走么？”

-

李瑜鼓起勇气前往这个同志论坛上颇有名气的酒吧时也是在十一月，招牌还未亮起，两朵硕大的蒲公英灯牌还灰灭着。他披着一件深灰色的毛衣外套，脸和手被冻得通红，犹犹豫豫地在酒吧的街边徘徊。

“叮咚”

短信提示音将他唤回神，他下意识迅速点开了消息界面，是月初父母给他的生活费转账，五百元。

李瑜迅速地切出了页面，锁了屏幕，冻成冰块的手在寒风中轻轻抖着，又握成拳头放在下巴前，吹了股热气试图让它暖和点。街边的路灯从街头开始逐次亮起，照亮了下班回家的匆匆行人和车辆的路。李瑜低头跺了跺脚，他是街上唯一停驻的活人，有些突兀。

“叮咚”

手机又响了一声，像是为了避免尴尬，李瑜握住稻草般解了锁。画面进入微信对话框，彭宇丹字里行间洋溢着兴奋与激动，一看便是第一个就向李瑜报喜，他说他向女友求婚成功了。

真的么？那太好了，恭喜学长。李瑜已经在脑海里迅速拟好了回答，掩去真实的情绪，就像他曾做过的无数次一样。

彭宇丹和女友从大一走到大四，是校内闻名的才子佳人，不久前双双拿到了同一所海外知名高校的offer，是一对优秀的模范情侣，如今求婚，更是羡煞旁人的佳偶天成。

李瑜已经自虐般地旁观了两年多他们的完美恋情，今天彭宇丹的求婚现场他终于觉得有些难忍，寻了借口没有出席。然而长刀早在他不愿割舍的两年前就已出鞘，这一刃他也别妄想通过逃避躲掉，他甚至是彭宇丹第一个记得要转告这个好消息的人，他真应该感到高兴。

李瑜木着一张脸，像是被冻僵了，用同样冰冷的手把恭喜的话输在对话框里，又加了许多显示好心情的感叹号和花里胡哨的emoji表情，看了两遍，终于点了发送。

李瑜发完便锁了屏把手机放在毛衣口袋里，又拿出来调了静音。他鼻头有些酸，长出一口气像是卸下什么重担，白气被冷风吹散，蒲公英酒吧的灯也在此时亮了起来，像一种邀请，他迈步推开了酒吧的门。

-

常怀瑾到蒲公英的时候刚过九点，他来赴好友生日的一个局，坐在卡座里漫不经心地喝酒，并且一如既往嫌弃着这里的酒质毫无进展，怎么还没倒闭。

旁边的酒吧老板叶杏和他们很熟悉，也在受邀行列，闻言翻了个白眼，“常总，您这杯酒我卖一百二，当然不能和您酒窖里上万的陈年葡萄酒比。”

周围人对这两人的对话习以为常，都笑了两声，常怀瑾耸耸肩放了他嫌弃的劣质鸡尾酒，翘着二郎腿玩打火机，偶尔掀起嘴皮刻薄两句。

有个身段颀长男孩落座在他身旁，香水味太艳丽，常怀瑾微不可查地皱了皱眉，男孩问他，“常总没带人来一起玩么？”

他扬起笑靠在座背上，“没带啊，你有介绍么？”

他闻言笑了一下，颇为自信地靠近常怀瑾，低声暧昧地询问，“您觉得我怎么样？”

常怀瑾也有一学一地低声回答他，气息喷洒得让饱经风月的男孩也红了脸，语句却粗鄙低俗，“我不喜欢你这种上赶着求操的。”男孩涨红了脸，常怀瑾还要很不留情面地说，“你这香水味儿自己闻着不熏么？”

叶杏看到常怀瑾身旁的男孩气恼地跑开了，心里猜了个八成，对混不在意的人说，“又把人气走了？”

常怀瑾啊了一声，叶杏知道他在特殊的圈子里还挺有名，这一桌也有几个圈里的，大家都不忌讳，但常怀瑾次次拒绝酒吧里各式各样的男孩，让叶杏对他的取向多少有些好奇。

“怎么不行？”叶杏用他们两个听得到的声音说着，不解道，“长得不错，看上去也是个会床上功夫的。”

“你喜欢你去上。”常怀瑾没什么兴趣地回答他，叶杏被噎得说不出话来，说了句老娘有对象，和你这种搞好几个的禽兽不一样。

常怀瑾满不在意地笑了一下，无意间瞥到外间吧台上一个消瘦的身形，怀里抱着一裹深灰色的毛衣，曲着腿坐在吧椅上，双手僵硬地抱着一个玻璃杯，一看就是没来过酒吧的局促，侧脸在吧台附近蔚蓝的灯光下显示出违和的青涩，他还戴了副眼镜。

叶杏也顺着他的目光看到了，颇为不赞同地说，“未成年？你下得去手？”

常怀瑾也被叶杏吵得有点烦了，敷衍地说，“没兴趣。”又收回目光补充了句，“不耐操。”

叶杏无语地哦了一声，不想再探究这畜生的取向了，想了想给吧台的酒保发了个消息，要他注意一下那个小青年，估计是个陷入叛逆期的三好高中生，别被谁给捡走了。

他刚发完消息就有人走到李瑜旁边请他喝酒，他其实已经懵懵懂懂喝了好几杯名字奇怪的酒了，脑袋都是烧晕的，只是不上脸而已，意识里一会儿是父母去年斥骂自己的声响，一会儿是臆想的彭宇丹求婚成功时幸福的脸。

“有人陪么？”来人问他，没等到回答也不恼，伸手碰了下李瑜长袖外露出的一节白色手腕。

有人陪吗？李瑜恍恍惚惚听到了，稍微抬眼看旁边的人，却看不太清。

没有啊，没有的。

他在失去父母的爱后又葬送了精心包装的虚假友谊，同性恋是不是都这样难？他抓住那点灵星思绪，找到一个或许造成这一切的原因。

那人像是觉得他费力思索的眼神很有趣，以为李瑜在思考自己的问题，他把他的眼镜摘了下来，又摸了摸他的脸，笑着问，“要和我一起吗？”

叶杏注意还在那边，看到这个情形轻声说了句操，常怀瑾顺着他的目光也看到了，开口嘲讽道，“天天发善心，不累么？”

叶杏不理他，起身往吧台走，来人已经将李瑜的手握住了，作势要把他往怀里揽。

李瑜晕头转向撑不住，从椅子跌上下来趔趄了一下，刚刚想到哪里了，哦，对，同性恋，可是同性恋是他的错吗？

李瑜突然红了眼睛，像是受了天大的委屈，站在原地不肯挪步子，听不清外界嘈杂混乱的声音，他突兀又难过地站在吧台旁，自己喜欢男性是错的吗？很耻辱吗？这里的人应该和他一样吧？他站在同类里，妄图被接纳。

谁来救救他吧，他已压抑太久，伪装太久，被否定太久，一整颗心要被蚀空了。

随便是谁都好，把他填满吧，来爱一爱他吧。

叶杏走近将他拉转过来，笑着拍开了方才抓着李瑜的手，常怀瑾百无聊赖地看叶老板上演拯救失足少年的戏码，估计又是哪个青春期发觉自己性向非同寻常的迷惘少年。

却在下一秒僵在原地。

酒吧秾丽艳情的光照在刚刚被他评价为不耐操的眼镜崽上，此时他被摘了眼镜，面朝着卡座方向，两只眼睛盛了流转的泪水，面上却没有别的神态，只是悲伤地流着眼泪，像被天神误判，从云端被贬入艰险人间的一片缓缓融化的白雪。

他无声地哭泣着，眼眶和鼻头泛着红色，应该是委屈的，偏偏眼尾有些上挑，浸在泪里，像一轮引人捞取的水中月。

叶杏一时间也看呆了，常怀瑾已经从卡座里起身把人抢到自己怀里，李瑜还沉浸在自己的情绪中，像个任人摆弄的娃娃，顺着常怀瑾的力度抬眼，无辜而纯情地看着他，带着悲伤与恳切。

来疼一疼我。

常怀瑾硬了。

-

一切都顺理成章，至少很符合常怀瑾的心意。

他尚且有些良心地翻到青年兜里校园卡，这人竟然已经大三了，是长泽大学中文系的学生。

李瑜的身形比他想象的要漂亮不少，精瘦的腰线在他的抚摸下轻轻颤抖着，大腿羞涩地并紧，腿间干净的物事被挑逗得竖立起来，常怀瑾又碰了碰他股间的小口，紧得没有一丝缝隙。

他并没有庸俗的处男情节，在调教游戏中看重的是奴隶日渐信任和依赖自己的过程，如果是从另一个主人那里转投他的膝下，常怀瑾甚至能恶俗地在此间产生自豪感。

他享受被攀附的感觉，又很可恶地在奴隶对自己产生感情后将其舍弃。常怀瑾不玩黏黏糊糊的感情游戏，掺杂了爱的性让他觉得恶心，就和湿滑黏腻的舌头一样，给人带来极致快感的同时又流下不懂满足的肮脏涎水，它意味着失控、侵入和贪婪。常怀瑾绝不允许。

李瑜任他摆弄的样子使他感到了愉悦，这的确是个干净的孩子，像他的眼泪一样纯洁，他以为自己从不在乎所谓的第一次，今天终于懂了一点他曾嗤之以鼻的偏好。常怀瑾奖赏般捏了捏李瑜浅茶色的乳头，“乖孩子。”

这是一具青涩的身体，常怀瑾知道自己应该等他清醒过来，哄骗他成为自己的奴隶，让他未经人事时得到足够的教学，再给予他一次完美的初夜。

但他竟然有些等不及了，甚至吻了吻李瑜泛着青色血管的脖子，然后极富耐心地亲手做着扩张，甚至在身下人吃痛时低哄几句，“不怕。”

李瑜不知道听懂没有，因为吃痛皱着眉头，又被常怀瑾高超的技术挑起欲望后迷茫地细细喘息着，他混沌不清，直觉自己在经历一件快乐异常的事。

那就去享受吧，快乐，他想要快乐。

涸辙之鱼骤然潜入汪洋，他听从内心最原始的欲望。

常怀瑾的手抚着他的身体，他被洋流包裹。

常怀瑾的阴茎进入他的脆弱，他与它融为一体。

李瑜的眼泪流得更凶了，太疼了，常怀瑾擦着他的眼泪，这实在是他罕见的温柔和包容，是给诚实而美丽的孩子的特权。

他放缓了动作，去找李瑜的敏感点，身下的人哭哼的声音猛地转了一个婉转的声调，他轻笑道，“找到了，小鱼儿，你的快乐。”

常怀瑾迫不及待地动起来，由轻及重，身下人眼神从迷茫的痛苦终于染上情色的快乐，去给他，常怀瑾激动地挺动着，去教会他，把他弄脏，沾上自己的精液，在自己身下哭着求着要他轻一点。

李瑜失了意识般叫喊出他从未想过会从自己喉咙里发出的娇媚声响，好舒服啊，怎么会这么舒服？

他被海浪推搡得越来越高，太快了，太重了，他以为自己要溺死在这片快乐的海洋里，放声抽泣起来，“呜呜……我！我……”

“乖鱼儿，是不是很舒服？”

“舒服……嗯啊……呜呜……”李瑜捕捉到一点词语的片段，他诚实地哭喊着，“啊、啊……太、太……”

常怀瑾满意他第一次就这么乖巧，加快了顶弄，把他的小鱼送上了高潮。

-

李瑜醒来时天光很亮，他撑着床懵懂地坐直身体，腰间全是青紫痕迹，身下的小口有着难以忽略的胀痛。

脑海里回溯着昨晚荒唐的快乐，他在高潮时真的以为自己会死过去。

常怀瑾敲开了卧室的门，他在十点钟的日光下降临，带着对彼时稚嫩青涩的李瑜难以拒绝的诱惑，他许下承诺，我会给你快乐，给你最享受的性欲体验，你可以全身心地相信我，而我绝对不会伤害你，要来么？

他像迎着白雪施施然降临在李瑜生命里的神迹，仿佛答应了他就能前往无忧无虑的极乐。

“小鱼儿，跟我走么？”

李瑜被蛊惑了，轻而易举地被深海而来的塞壬以及他温柔动人的低语拉入地狱。

-

常怀瑾开了车门，看了眼站在车旁不动弹的李瑜，他友善而无害地笑了一下，“李老师，走么？”

雨淅淅沥沥地落下来，李瑜抓着公文包后退了一步，他要逃。


	4. Chapter 4

“你可以洗个澡好好想想，问问自己想要什么。”

常怀瑾穿着睡袍，与他保持着安全距离，很温和地朝床上一丝不挂青紫纵横的李瑜道。

他的温和总能让对方受宠若惊，一张刀刻的脸上罩上柔纱，两片恶毒的薄唇说出情话，是几乎要让人叩首感谢的独裁者的恩宠。

李瑜有些局促地缩着身体，闻言点了点头，等常怀瑾出去后愣了会儿神才进浴室。

温热的水浇在身上，他轻轻地打着泡沫，很细致地从上往下清理自己的身体，像在拖延时间，眼神躲避着腰间的掌痕。

李瑜并不是没有听说过BDSM，事实上他在高中浏览同志论坛见到这新奇的四个字母后对其做了较为深入的了解，纯粹出于刚刚知晓自己性向后对相关领域的好奇。

主人与奴隶，支配与服从。

这对仅有过一段暗恋的李瑜来说有些超过，在昨晚之前他还是个从来没有体验过前列腺高潮的处男，好像在性这一众人讳莫如深的神秘领域他才刚刚踏入就要直面最深阒的部分，并且意味着一定疼痛和危险。他有着新手面对高难度关卡胆怯，那几道青紫的痕是这样可怖。

想要什么？他脑海里冒出方才男人的话，到目前为止他还不知道对方的名字，而他已经叫自己小鱼儿了，李瑜耳尖有些红，回忆起昨晚的零星碎片，腰和腿间的抚摸，温声诱哄的话语，蛮力凶狠的冲撞。

他在那个男人身下放荡地呻吟着，他在情欲的浪潮里是如此的快乐。

那似乎是个温和的男人，身体条件优异，是性领域的高手，很容易就能将他征服，征服……

李瑜怔怔地看着自己腰间那几道意味着失控高潮的痕迹，白色的泡沫被徐徐冲下，像逐渐剥落的蛋壳，他走到镜子前审视这具被快乐凌虐的身体。

他也有着新手初尝性爱甘之如饴的莽撞。

他要快乐。

热气蒸腾的浴室里孵化出一个等待被性填满的孩子，水从他的身上滴落，又被浴巾擦干了，这似乎是他最后的纯洁。李瑜穿上常怀瑾放在一旁的新衣，很合身，随即迈步出了浴室。

可惜纯洁除了纯洁本身，毫无用处。

-

常怀瑾已经换了正装，在李瑜洗澡的二十分钟里在客厅处理公务，旁边放着助理送来两人衣物时附带的资料，他只浏览了一遍便放下了。

李瑜，男，二十岁，长泽大学大三中文系学生，成绩平平，太过普通的表现和稍显木讷的样子让常怀瑾稍微怀疑了一下他考入长泽大学的真实性，然而父母也只是普通的单位文职人员而已，常怀瑾难得稍微反省了一下自己惯有的刻薄。唯一值得引起注意的是他还在校内一家奶茶店做兼职，已经快一年了。

常怀瑾扣了两下桌面，按李瑜的不算富裕但也达到小康水准的家庭环境不至于让他找兼职，挥霍？挥霍的小孩更多的只懂得向家里索要，而不是靠自己去工作提供本钱。有需要存钱的地方？还是仅仅出于勤劳的习惯？或者是，常怀瑾想，家里的生活费出现了缺口，且长达一年。

“您好，请问我眼镜在哪里？”

他抬眼看到裹着一身热气出来的李瑜，酒店顶楼的套房采光极佳，十一月凉薄的日光透过高大的落地窗照在他身上。没有完全吹干的栗色发丝滴着金黄的水，眼睛因为看不清懵懂地眯着，宽松的毛衣慵懒地垂过了臀部，牛仔裤下的双腿很直，常怀瑾仗着李瑜看不清将他从上到下失礼地扫了视一遍。

他也没想到李瑜开口第一句是这个，朝桌子一角抬了抬下巴。

李瑜度数并不深，三百左右，但他想看清一点再和常怀瑾说话，清晰明了地与他达成关于游戏的协定，在强势方面前确保自己的安全。

他戴了眼镜有些紧张地坐在常怀瑾对面，一时间不知道该怎么开口。

常怀瑾收了电脑，稍微靠在沙发上笑了一下，李瑜的样子让他觉得他们两个在明亮的客厅进行一场外交谈判，如果对方和他一样穿着正装的话就更像了。叶杏如果在场的话肯定不会认同，很可能将其评价为常怀瑾对未成年人下手的拐卖现场。

虽然这样的做法显然不符合奴隶，即便是预备役，应有的素养——他们当然不能是平等的，但常怀瑾又很容易因为李瑜没有贸然选择臣服他而感到满意，“我不喜欢上赶着求操的。”这句话仍然作数。

“你穿了衣服。”常怀瑾开口道，风马牛不相及地说，“你应该穿睡袍的。”

李瑜不太懂他的意思，刚刚置物架上除了衣物外的确还有一件睡袍。

他也没有发问，反而因为这句无厘头打破沉默的话感到轻松了点，试着给出自己的答案，“关于你提的BDSM，嗯……我会试着接受。”

“这是一个错误答案。”常怀瑾马上直视他开口，让李瑜莫名有些害怕，“就像你没有穿睡袍一样。”

他不给李瑜继续思考的时间，开口说着他制定的游戏规则。

“在这场游戏里我不会过多干涉你的生活，双方都可以随时叫停。游戏外的日子你只需要保证单身，不与他人发生肉体关系，杜绝一切较为亲密的肢体接触，你身体的所有者，是我。”常怀瑾稍微眯起眼睛，让李瑜觉得自己被那两道目光烙上了锁链，马上意识到面前的男人绝对称不上温和，那是他娴熟的欺骗，他果然又很仁慈地将选择权交给李瑜，“可以做到么？”

李瑜不敢挪开目光，他点了点头。

“很好。”常怀瑾奖励般笑了一下，“我们的游戏会确保在安全的情况下进行，你只需要相信我，奴隶。”他换了称谓，带上威严，“频率会控制在一周一到两次，地点和时间我会提前通知你——我有你的电话和课表，不用担心时间冲突，有必要的话会有司机接送你。临时有事的话可以短信告知我，但我更希望你把我们游戏的优先级提高。”

李瑜有些无措，这个男人似乎太强大了，已经轻而易举地掌握了他的生活，灰尘飘扬在通彻的光路下，常怀瑾看向他的眼睛带着审视，“可以么？”

他随日光降临，带着李瑜难以匹敌的力量和技巧，可以将他轻而易举地征服，像一把势不可挡的钝刀，又有如一尊来拯救他的神。

李瑜不知道自己在畏惧，还是在景仰。

他再次颔首。

“我会循序渐进地调教你，”这个词让李瑜握紧了拳，“服从性，称谓，行为动作，对我命令的敏感度，如果你更聪明一点的话尽量学会讨好我。”他隔着桌子淡淡地看着他，“任务完成不佳会有惩罚，包括但不限于长时跪立，掌掴，鞭打。”他又停顿住了，李瑜知道他在等待自己的回答。

“可以具体一点么？”他没有马上给予肯定的回复，被这一长串意味陌生的词绕得有些晕，谨慎地问，“比如我该怎么……称呼您？”

“叫我主人，奴隶。在有第三者的情况下可以叫我先生。”常怀瑾没有表现不耐，像一个好脾气解答困惑的老师，他又笑了一下，“你对我用‘您’，这是一个很好的习惯。”

“动作呢？”

“保持跪坐，行动间可以双手撑地进行爬行，直到我允许你做出其他动作。”

李瑜抿了抿唇，关于惩罚的部分他没有发问，只是不解道，“我会从中收获快感吗？”他小心翼翼地补充，耳尖泛了红色，“像昨晚一样。”

“我很高兴你还有关于昨晚愉快的回忆。”李瑜有些羞赧，常怀瑾又挑眉问他，“为什么你认为你不会？”。

“这看上去更像是在……讨好您。”他瑜答道，斟酌着措辞，“就像一只服从命令的宠物狗。”

“真聪明，”常怀瑾含笑看着他，“在游戏中你就是我的狗，我的奴隶。”他盯着李瑜脸上因紧张而淌下的一道汗，一条漂亮的金色小溪，“你所有行为的最终目的都是讨好我。”

“我不确定——”

“那就学会从讨好我中获得快感，奴隶。”

他似乎因为李瑜的频频怀疑生出怒意，让李瑜不敢再开口，这当然又是常怀瑾惯用的手段，由简单的要求逐渐到羞耻度更高的，对方会随着前面接受的态度怀有惯性。

常怀瑾平淡地看着他说，“当然，我不喜欢强迫。现在我们不妨来测试一下你有没有当sub的潜力。”

一旦奴隶出现犹疑便脱下绅士面孔进行施压，他需要最低化否定答案出现的可能。

“摘掉眼镜，跪下。”

他的确高超又恶劣。

李瑜被他突如其来的严厉钉在座椅上，常怀瑾并没有催促他，只是坐在沙发上冷眼等待着，阳光将他的轮廓照得分外明显，他实在有着让人不敢违抗的威严，李瑜直觉自己犹豫下去并不是一个好的选择。

他摘了眼镜，起身绕过桌子靠近男人，脸色发白地看着地面️上锃亮的皮鞋。

如果讨好他的确能获得快感。

他轻轻跪了下来，低着头。

“挺直背，我对姿态难看的狗没有兴趣。”男人没什么起伏地说，李瑜于是用力将背挺直起来，头也随着力度抬高，常怀瑾垂眼看着他，“讨好我不仅意味着服从我的命令，放聪明一点，奴隶，你要学会做出让我愉悦的选择。”

李瑜的视线因为少了眼镜有些模糊，男人稍近的脸好像是他能看清的全部。

“比如我说你应该穿着睡袍出来。”常怀瑾说。

李瑜反应了两秒，准备起身去浴室换上睡袍，还只稍微抬起臀部就听到一声警告，“我不记得你现在可以站立。”

他于是又转回身子，淌下两滴汗，耻辱地伏下身用手将自己撑了起来，准备爬行过去，才挪动一步常怀瑾又打断了他，“回来。”

李瑜一度被他否认，像一只听不懂指令的狗，不知道到底该不该去叼起主人扔的玩具球。高度注意状态下他的心脏跳得很快，不仅因为丧失尊严的跪姿，也因为他好像表现得实在太烂，动静间全是错——他想要被肯定。

“动动你愚蠢的脑袋，这又是一个错误的选择。”常怀瑾有些戏谑地看着他，其实他对于李瑜愿意爬行前往浴室很满意，作为一个刚入门的新手他适应得很快，“十分钟前我希望你换的是睡袍，现在我更希望看到你把衣服脱光，奴隶。”

李瑜这回犹豫的时间减短了，他深出了一口气，一件件剥掉了身上的衣物，赤裸着跪立时也下意识挺直了背。

“很好。”常怀瑾满意地看着他的跪姿和交欢痕迹遍布的腰身，粉色的肉团软趴趴地伏在腿间。

李瑜听到这两个字时竟然感到了欣喜，他仰着脖子直视男人的眼睛。

“叫我。”

“……主人。”

“你是谁？”

“您的奴隶。”

“转过去用手撑着，把屁股抬起来。”常怀瑾下令道。

李瑜绷直着身体，肌肉因为紧张呈现出好看的弧度，光洒在他的身上，随着他转身的动作像在他的皮肤上流淌着，常怀瑾甚至能看清他因为太过羞耻微微发着颤，他笑了一下，羞怯青涩的果实总是很可爱。

“服从命令前要回答我‘是’并带上称谓。”常怀瑾要求，李瑜于是说，“是……主人。”

他羞耻地闭着眼，最隐秘的地方一丝不挂地暴露在对方面前，常怀瑾没有马上进行下一步动作，沉默地让李瑜维持了十秒这个姿势，他很不满意地评价，“你的背太难看了。”很僵硬，没有优美漂亮的弧度。

李瑜觉得自己像一个赤身裸体撅着屁股供人挑选的妓女，还被嫖客嗤之以鼻，他觉得太难堪，眼眶染上了屈辱的红色。

啪——

常怀瑾的手掌用力地拍上他的屁股，李瑜不受控地呜咽了一声。

他是廉价的，低俗的，肮脏的，甚至过于愚笨地犯下许多低级错误，没有尊严地跪在地上展示着自己的不成熟和不堪。然而他终于获得了那个男人的触碰，响亮间带着难以忽略的阵痛，他却觉得自己终于被选择了。

钝刀或是神，他不在乎了，如果是钝刀那就让我感到疼痛，如果是神那就请将我救赎，他想要被选择。

李瑜没忍住轻轻抽泣起来。

“哭什么？”常怀瑾淡淡地问他。

“我、我不知道……唔——”

他又挨了一掌，他的主人显然很不满意这个回答，这一掌实在有些疼，但李瑜的确体会到了难以言喻的快感，他的阴茎在抽泣间悄悄地竖了起来。

“我……”李瑜脸色泛红，他因为背转着看不到常怀瑾，索性放开了胆子说道，“我觉得，很、很舒服……呜呜呜……”

他因为坦言了自己羞耻的快感哭得更凶了，长时间高度紧绷的神经终于崩溃，脱光衣服翘着屁股挨打给他竟然带来了陌生的快感，他觉得自己坏掉了，像一条淫荡的等待被鞭笞而达到高潮的母狗。

常怀瑾将他捞起来抱在怀里，手轻揉地抚着奴隶的光滑的脊背，和方才掌掴的人仿佛不是一个，李瑜为他突如其来的温柔感到无措，想要挡住自己哭花的脸。

常怀瑾没让他埋下头，而是替他擦掉眼泪，手掌托起他的脸要他看着自己的眼睛。

“乖孩子。”

李瑜心中涌起了饱胀的满足感。

-

“重新回答我，奴隶，关于我提的BDSM你的态度是？”

“我愿意成为您的奴隶啊——”

“重来。”

“请、请您，允许我成为您的奴隶。”

“现在你是了，小鱼儿。”


	5. Chapter 5

“哟，好久不见。”

常怀瑾周日上午抽空来了趟X，是这个特殊圈子里的顶级俱乐部，开在市中心的高层写字楼里，装潢黑棕色为主，占满了16、17、18三个楼层，采取会员制，老板很高调地包了写字楼南侧的两列电梯，专门供来往的会员和员工使用。

工作台前扎了脏辫的男人朝他打招呼，常怀瑾摆了摆手算是回礼。

“给新宠物买的啊？”乐杨取下手套从工作台里走了出来。这个房间是个阻断很少的平层，有好几张长桌，被尺子、切割刀和各类皮具堆得很满。乐杨所在的的工作台最大，周围也有几个正在切割皮革的工作人员和走动的客人，有几个朝常怀瑾礼貌地笑了一下。

“嗯。”常怀瑾应道，“领我挑颜色。”

“得嘞。”

这是一个专门为X俱乐部会员进行情趣用品定制的手工店铺，在16楼，俱乐部成员一般称一楼，往上两楼的叫法依次递增。店铺从属于俱乐部，主营手工制作的皮具用品，归乐杨管，其他情趣衣物或小玩具在一楼的其他区域。

常怀瑾跟着乐杨走到一面挂满了各类颜色的皮质面料的墙前，同一颜色也分质感不同而悬挂在一起。

乐杨在旁边给他推荐，“淡蓝色？听说你收了个高中生。”

“谁乱说的？”常怀瑾闻言笑了，又想了一下李瑜戴着眼镜栗色刘海软趴趴的样子的确挺像高中生。

“叶杏骂了一晚上你不是人，”乐杨笑了下，“他不是圈子里的也有不少人盯着您呢吧，这消息当晚就传开了。”

常怀瑾没否认，“大三学生，我不碰未成年。”他瞄到一块暗紫色的皮料，伸手捏了捏。

“是么，不是说不耐操吗？”乐杨揶揄他，显然是叶杏把常怀瑾当晚的禽兽发言不差毫厘地复述了下来。

常怀瑾想起李瑜哭哼哼委屈得不得了的样子，挑眉笑了一下，“是挺不耐操的。”

乐杨还要说就被打断了，“这个色做一套。”他顺着常怀瑾的手看到那块暗紫色的皮料。

“给你新狗？”乐杨很直白地表示不赞同，“这色挺性感的，不太合适吧。”

常怀瑾烦他意见多还八卦，啧了一声解释道，“给房展清的。”

“喔，换新的啊。”乐杨了然，没闭两秒嘴又开始问他，“他什么时候回来啊？这两天你收了个新的，我还听到有人传房展清这段时间故意躲你准备把你给甩了，你怒不可遏才收了个青果儿呢。”他倒也只是说说而已，这不过是馋着常怀瑾膝下位置的酸话，乐杨清楚房展清和常怀瑾俩人有多合适。

常怀瑾其实在这点上和乐杨一致，认为房展清是目前为止最合心意的奴隶，他们目标相同，信念一致，在下跪和鞭打间，别掺恶心人的爱。

“还有一阵。”常怀瑾被他吵得头疼，又觉得这些莫须有的谣言太荒唐，“闭嘴吧你，我看叶杏那破酒吧和你这儿没倒闭纯粹是这群闲瞎的舍不得分享八卦的据点。”

乐杨也知道自己太多嘴了点，还一直在嘟囔常怀瑾的两个奴，这对于看重自己奴隶的人——虽然常怀瑾显然不是——实在有些冒犯，这会儿终于不说了。周围竖了一圈耳朵的失望地敛了神。

房展清刚入圈就颇有人气，长相极佳，个高腿长，可惜找了主后就很少参与圈子里的社交了。一年前甩了自己的dom，为了找新主来俱乐部的频率有些高，昂着脖子想把他收到膝下的人太多了，最终跟了常怀瑾，留了一地叹息。他们两个单独的话题度都不低，建立关系后更加引人注目，一个个都在猜什么时候能断，到时候是谁被甩。

乐杨每次听到在他店里聊他们两个的话都会撇撇嘴，他心里门儿清，房展清当初甩了自己的dom是因为对方想把主奴关系发展到恋情，常怀瑾又是个一旦sub对自己产生感情就舍的主，这两个就是彼此天造地设的完美性伴侣。

他虽然做皮具但并不在圈内，其实并不太理解纯肉体的关系，房展清和常怀瑾还能没有感情地一起滚一辈子么？没有肉欲是和尚，没有感情是佛祖，乐杨有时候也挺好奇这两尊佛以后能走到哪一步的。

常怀瑾挑了半天也没挑到合适李瑜的颜色，他有些不耐，黑色衬在新手身上太凶戾，更适合成熟性感的奴，本想配合他爱哭的性子配个粉色调的，结果自己看了觉得太娘，棕调太蠢笨，蓝色不伦不类……乐杨这店怎么还没倒闭？

他踱了踱步子，乐杨看他选不来又来了兴趣，“这么上心？”难得见常怀瑾犹豫这么久，他一向追求高速高效，生怕别人浪费他一分一秒，一楼各个区域买的东西都每次集拢在乐杨这边发，好像多收几个快递能要他的命，奴隶要是耽误时间迟到了八成得挨五鞭重的。

常怀瑾皱眉没应声，这的确超过了他预计的时间，使他产生了计划被破坏的烦躁，终于在最右侧停了下来，他用拇指和食指摩挲了两下那块阴影处的暗金皮料，远看是暗的，在光下有着绒面金色的光泽，很漂亮。

乐杨弹了一下舌头，“不错。”

“就他了。”常怀瑾收了手，他很容易想到了那天李瑜在光下淌的一道金色的汗水，这块料的颜色做成的蛇鞭一定会和那道汗一样漂亮。

常怀瑾惯用的柄长鞭长等细节店里都有记载，唯一的变动是暗金色那套加了把原本没有的散鞭，他不爱用散鞭，更喜欢打出来痕迹凌厉又漂亮的牛鞭和蛇鞭，这次思索了下特意添了条。

“还有几件小东西在其他区挑好了，到时候送你这边来帮我存一下，一并发过来。”交易完毕后常怀瑾准备离开，乐杨比了个OK。

他侧身的间隙瞟到一旁工作台上放置的一条尾部是猫形图案的马鞭，指了指，“这个图案能换么？”

乐杨把头伸出来看了眼，“能啊，怎么了，要吗？”

“要，加一把放在暗金那套里，做成鱼形。”

-

“李瑜学长！”

李瑜侧头看到一个女生朝他招了招手，是学校摄影社的大二学妹，他这会儿拎了三盒饭准备出食堂。

“你好。”他回了个招呼。

“你好你好。”何涓涓笑着走近他，“刚打完饭吗？”

“嗯。”李瑜点点头，顿了两秒问，“有事吗？”

“别这么直接啊……”何涓涓有点不好意思，又马上把自己想拜托的事说了出来，“是社团的事，虽然学长你大三慢慢淡出了，但影集成册这方面我们还是做不太好。”她不好意思地笑笑，“群里你一直很少回复，我问了彭宇丹学长，他说你最近备考教资，真的很忙吗？”

其实这学期李瑜不仅要考教师资格证，还有几个得名次可以拿奖金的比赛要参加，为了学年奖学金这个学期也比以往用功不少，再加上在奶茶店的兼职，他的确很忙。

“有点。”他点点头，又问道，“最近打算出的什么影集？工作量不大的话我可以帮一下忙。”

“不多的不多的！”何涓涓忙道，“是今年大一学弟学妹加入社团时投的自己拍摄的照片，社里打算作为新一届的零收录下来，用来记录他们的成长。”她有些夸张地双手合十，“学长，拜托了，这个项目能不能从这一届开天辟地就靠你了！”

李瑜被她的势头弄得有些尴尬，一贯不懂拒绝地答应了，“可以的，我尽量吧，你把照片还有要求发到我邮箱就好，还有截止时间。”

回寝室的时间晚了点，陈鑫拿了自己的饭问他食堂今天人是不是很多。

“没，学妹要我帮忙做社团的影集，聊了几句。”李瑜把另一盒饭给了过去，今天上午他们宿舍只有李瑜上课，每次都是他帮忙带饭回来，轮到他不用上课了室友也会帮忙。

“你还帮？”陈鑫皱眉，“这学期够忙了，你还报了讲课大赛，也快下来具体要求了。”

李瑜好脾气地笑了一下，“每天做半个小时一个礼拜也能做完，还好的。”

“我看你这几天脸色都不太好，”另一个室友汪启明说，“别太累着吧。”他顿了顿小心问道，“你爸妈……还没消气啊？”

他们寝室是四人间，还有一个大一就搬出去了，一直空着，剩下两个和李瑜关系都不错，但也只知道去年年底李瑜家里和他闹僵了，过年都没回家，具体原因却不清楚。两个人都挺纳闷李瑜脾气这么好，能干什么能和家里闹得这样水火不容。

“没呢。”他倒像是不在乎的样子，说到底原本和家里关系也比较一般，今年弟弟升高三了分给他的关注更少，生活费被扣到吃不起饭就去赚，李瑜不是一个乐观的人，但会尽力把生活过下去。

他对于许多事情总是很无所谓，不懂拒绝，经常随波逐流，却又怀有一些奇异的执着，比如宁愿每个月只能拿到五百块钱生活费也不肯低头说一句自己不搞同性恋了。

“我看你就是读了个大学闲慌了，”他母亲在电话里哧道，“有这个闲心闲钱怎么不把书读好一点？我看你就是上了个好大学心思就飘了，喜欢男的？学着人家赶潮流吗？”

不等他辩解便把电话挂断了，此后似乎认定了他搞同性恋是因为闲钱太多，每个月的生活费克扣了一千，好像这样他就能不喜欢男生了一样。

李瑜平日花销并不多，原本就存了小小的积蓄，学着拿小账本记账理财，又找了兼职，奶茶店的学姐照顾他给他的排班也比较多，省着用的话喂饱自己后还有余钱。他偶尔甚至希望父母别再给他打生活费了，每个月的五百块钱像定时抵达的一个个隔着屏幕的耳光。

他没有为父母的否定伤怀太久，好像这是他拨出那通电话时就预料到的结果，长泽市同性恋平权游行的声音还在耳侧，学校积极响应教学楼上还飘动着鲜艳的彩虹旗帜，和即将来临的圣诞的装潢一起熠熠迎接更好更新的一年，李瑜也被宣传声激起了勇气，终于在雪花里将自己对父母的妄想埋葬。

迟来也是来，早来也是来，反正都是一个结果，他看着悠然飘落的雪花，周围偶尔传来的欢呼声，与电话被挂断的嘟鸣一齐宣告他的冬天的确来临了。

其实他完全没必要在大二出柜，没有恋爱，并不存在他已决定相伴一生的人。他在这一年时间里渐渐挖到了自己心脏最腐朽的渴望，不再回避它，李瑜想，自己当时的确是希望通过这个消息获得父母的关注的。

斥责也好，关心也好，总该多打几次电话来骂他几句，询问几句，甚至他还痴心想过他们能因为自己去了解，这不是一种异常。

然而什么都没有了，只剩每个月羞辱一般的到账提醒。

这都没什么，李瑜总是这样对自己说，他已经做好了打算，不再考虑考研，大三拿到教师资格证，大四去中学实习，毕业就去当一名语文老师。他没什么人生理想，愿意平凡地度过作为一名男同性恋者的一生，揣着小账本过好日子，可能有幸遇到一个爱人，大概率会因为沉闷的性格孤单地过一辈子，和常怀瑾的一夜情是他规划的人生路上最离谱也最突兀的一个意外。

等他当了老师的那几年，也会偶尔回想这段岁月，彼时的他还觉得对当时而言所谓的最不同寻常的事，最终也不过是他平凡人生的一个插曲。


	6. Chapter 6

这几天常怀瑾没有给李瑜发消息，他脸色的确如室友所说并不太好，不过不是因为白日太忙，而是睡前总容易忍不住犹豫要不要继续进行和常怀瑾的游戏。

那天中午常怀瑾心情很好地开着银色的兰博基尼送李瑜回学校，他出了套房才知道这是在酒店，原先还以为是男人的住所，然后小心翼翼地问，“先生，以后我们需要……活动的话，房费是AA吗？”

常怀瑾对着电梯门没忍住笑出声，他猜测如果果真如此这条小鱼一定会马上解除与他的关系，“李瑜，你是我第一个想要和我一起承担房费的小家伙。”他意识到现在李瑜或许还不知道自己的身份，于是给了他自己的名片，“不过你不用存上面的号码，今天我会用私人手机给你发一条信息。”

“好的，先生。”他接过名片很窘迫地答道，等进了车库又差点被常怀瑾超跑奇形怪状的蝙蝠翼车门砸到下巴，他的主人很轻地笑了一下，在他耳边说了句真笨，李瑜只好继续笨手笨脚地俯身进了底盘奇低的跑车，浑身都不自在。

他回寝室后还上网查了一下常怀瑾的名字，十分直观地感受到了自己和他所处世界的格格不入。这一切都离他太远，他从未想过自己会一身青紫地在酒店醒来，然后跪下身体撅起屁股喊另一个男人主人，甚至因为他的掌掴产生快感，银色超跑离开的疾影似乎是他南柯一梦的挥别，他甚至不敢让常怀瑾将车停在校门附近。

然而疼痛绝不作假，他带着情欲的痕迹在宿舍的床板上辗转难眠，回归到他熟悉的大学生活已经快一周了，每天按时起床，上课，挤食堂，准备教资笔试，按排班去奶茶店兼职，只是尽量很少去翻看彭宇丹的朋友圈了。

如果踏入蒲公英是两道高压下已然勇敢的决定，向常怀瑾下跪是受着欲望的蛊惑，李瑜有些焦虑地抱着手机出神，画面里在循环播放着一只可爱的布偶猫抓毽子的视频，舍友陈鑫和汪启明在手游里二排，发出不小的动静，走廊上传来一声巨响，谁的热水瓶又炸了，这好像才应该是他的生活。

手机响了一声，将他唤回神。

明天上午十点，樊岳大厦顶层，记得先去一楼前台领一张电梯卡。

他的主人给他发了消息，还附了一个地址链接，李瑜点开看了一眼，乘地铁过去要转一次线，导航显示加上步行时间需要半小时，他给自己预留了四十分钟在路上，在脑海里做了明天的时间安排，理想的话上午还能温习完今天的专业课。

他回过神来有些错愕地发现自己几乎是立刻打断了犹豫的思路，马上将第二天的会面列入行程做了安排，这几乎，这几乎——

“乖孩子。”

脑海里传来男人的声音，他一瞬间就红了耳尖，他想要去，因为想要得到那个男人的肯定，甚至是他惩罚抑或称作奖励的掌掴。

李瑜觉得自己仿佛被操纵了，但全心投入于此实在很能马上忘掉生活的索然和偶尔的钝痛——虽然已经认命，但他总有些对寡淡生活的不甘心。他没有再像上周那样产生自己坏掉了的念头，李瑜深入地做了很多功课，这不过是一种性癖而已，就像不同人对不同菜系的偏爱。

是的，这不过和尝到了一种喜爱的食物一样，他好不容易才找到一点超乎寻常的乐趣，李瑜像握紧了能带他离开枯朽生活的稻草，他想去，他要去，何况万一反悔“双方随时都能喊停”，他看到最新消息上方的，

小鱼儿。

主人。

主人，他在心里默念，意识到自己的确在逐渐被驯服着，但他愿意。

-

李瑜到樊岳顶层的时候离十点还有二十分钟，他拿黑金色的磁卡刷开了厚重的大门。

这是一间很宽阔的住所，比上次的套房还要大，装潢也更有设计感，但看上去很新，没有随处可见的日常用品。他换了门口的拖鞋走到客厅，这里大面积铺上了厚重的地毯，踩在上面几乎没有声音，李瑜小心地挪到茶几附近，落地窗外是十一月稍阴的云，男人似乎还没有来。

他把外套脱下挂在了一旁的衣架上，屋里暖气很足，穿着厚外套有些热。李瑜不敢自作主张地走到里间去，脱了外套后有些紧张地坐在沙发上。

他该干点什么吗？

李瑜昨晚睡前又详细地查看了男性间做爱的注意事项，初夜那晚除了极致的高潮，他也还记得进入时几乎让他酒醒的疼痛，他坐在沙发上不知道期待还是不安，数了两遍摆在茶几上的烟灰缸边缘的突起有几个。

他看了眼手机，离约定的时间还有十五分钟，李瑜觉得自己的确该做点什么，而不是干巴巴地傻等着，这和他那天在男人膝下蠢笨的表现没有差别，这一次他希望自己做好一点，然后被主人抱在怀里说乖。

主人……他的心轻轻颤了一下，眼睛瞄到被他挂在衣架上的外套，他抿了抿唇，进入游戏后需要保持跪姿，要喊他主人，学会做出让他愉悦的选择。

李瑜将身上的衣服一件件脱了下来，然后跪立在厚毯上将它们叠整齐放在沙发末端，最后尽量将自己的背挺直起来，跪朝着玄关方向，等待主人的到来。

他选择提前进入这个游戏，跪下等待的时间里他少了紧张和焦虑，屋外的云和楼底不息的车鸣与他都没有关系，他在做的和仅需做的就只剩等待。

常怀瑾在十点过五分进了樊岳顶层，换下鞋和外套走到客厅就看到李瑜一丝不挂地跪直着看着他，眼睛隔着镜片亮闪闪地眨了两下，又带了几分羞涩，常怀瑾没有出声，奴隶嗫嚅着喊了声：“主人。”

他好像在心里喊了许多遍，终于出口时却又些不自信的颤抖，常怀瑾笑了一下没有回话，而是走到靠近他的沙发一侧坐了下来，好整以暇地看着他。常怀瑾今天穿得比较休闲，不似初见时西装革履的威严，何况他今年也才将满二十七，长相凌厉却也年轻。

李瑜却没有因为他今日收敛的气势得到安慰，他没有得到回应心也跟着悬了起来，思索自己提前将衣服脱掉是不是显得有些急不可耐的放荡，他有些不安地抬眼看了眼沙发上的男人，乞求他为自己做决定。

常怀瑾垂眼看了他几秒，“起来。”

李瑜终于觉得自己或许是太急切了，很尴尬的站起身子，常怀瑾却又拍了拍大腿，李瑜有些不解地看着他。

“坐上来。”

李瑜的耳朵在他反应前先红了起来，他不敢看常怀瑾直视自己的眼睛，一条腿先跪上沙发再从旁跨坐在了常怀瑾身上，头低低地埋着，胳膊紧张地搭在两侧，不敢主动去碰自己的主人。

常怀瑾今天其实做好了继续培养李瑜服从性的打算，故意让他回归一周学校的生活，挣扎几番要不要参与到游戏中——挣扎当然是李瑜的事，常怀瑾只是准备在这次挣扎后把他的犹豫完全压制下去，让他彻底不再踟蹰怀疑。令人高兴的是这条小鱼或许在直觉上有着超出他意料的灵敏，在这件事上做出了正确的决定，这的确在很大程度上讨好了他。

常怀瑾没有责怪李瑜的僵硬，手搭在他的腰上将他朝自己身上揽了一下，另一只手把他的脸捧了起来让他看着自己，“把眼镜摘了，手搭在我的肩膀上。”

他按照常怀瑾的要求完成了这两个动作，不自觉地蹭了两下常怀瑾捧着他脸的手掌，像攀在主人身上等待垂怜的小狗，常怀瑾却好像很不为所动，淡淡地问他，“规矩又忘了？”

李瑜激灵了一瞬，马上说到，“对、对不起，是，主人……”他又很快地沮丧下去，方才的三道命令他都没有记得予以回应，只是机械地完成了动作，他又要被扣分了。

“该不该罚？”

“该罚的……主人。”

接着揽在他腰间的手松了力气，李瑜紧张地等待着。

啪。

他有些意外地看了眼他的主人，比起惩罚的掌掴不如说成是抚摸，常怀瑾含着笑仿佛懂得他的疑惑，“今天怎么这么乖？”这是他的乖巧换来的减刑。

李瑜听罢又十分容易地高兴起来，很腼腆地笑了一下，原来他的主人是满意自己主动脱好衣服跪着的，他没有自作多情，却不知道该怎么回复这个答案。

常怀瑾也并不需要一个答案，“乖孩子，这是你的奖励。”他凑上前极轻地吻了一下奴隶的脸颊，像一瓣飘落在湖面的樱，轻得激不起涟漪，几乎要让人以为是错觉，却能让李瑜在一瞬间起了反应。

常怀瑾当然也感受到了，他笑了一下，“你身体的敏感度我很喜欢，但合格的奴隶应该学会控制欲望，没有我的允许你不能提前享受快乐。”他放在李瑜屁股上的手揉了揉，“在我说可以之前，不许射。”

李瑜被常怀瑾的笑和动作惹得很不好意思，喃喃应道，“是，主人。”

“今天用来纠正你的跪姿和爬行姿势——你的背实在很难看，”他不留情面地说，“平日里经常伏案么？你平常的生活我不会干涉，但在游戏中我希望你的背能时刻保持挺立，现在去贴墙跪着，中途可以休息三分钟，两次机会，不要偷懒。自己看挂钟，三十分钟后来找我。”

说罢又拍了拍李瑜的屁股，李瑜知道这是让自己下去跪着的意思，他先应了句是，主人，然后才恋恋不舍地爬到墙边跪直起来。

常怀瑾等他跪好后便进了里间，他去书房办公了。就像乐杨知道的一样，常总稀时，圈里的社交很少参加，聚会不相熟绝对请不过来，而且是个不折不扣的工作狂，对待公务和对待酒一样刻薄而严厉，他甚至怀疑过常怀瑾有dom的偏好完全是被高压工作给逼出来的。

李瑜跪在有些冷的墙边，眼巴巴地看着他的主人离开了，心下有些沮丧，主人的怀抱好舒服，他刚才居然亲了自己一下，李瑜悄悄红了耳尖，还夸他今天很乖，他的头不自觉埋了下来，又马上意识到挺得笔直，和墙紧紧贴在一起，眼睛跟着视野里有些模糊的秒针一圈又一圈地转。

三十分钟对专注文件的常怀瑾来说很快就过了，对李瑜来说却是度日如年，方才起了反应的性器渐渐颓萎下去，他觉得自己的脖子和脊骨都要不会弯了，直成一道旗杆，又酸又疼，却很听话地没有悄悄多偷懒休息几下。

秒针刚过三十分钟的临界他就趴了下来往常怀瑾关了门的房间爬，伏下身的时候他甚至听到了骨头的脆响。

他敲了敲门听到主人的答应声便推了进去，常怀瑾还在工作状态里，表情有些严肃，低头看向他的时候缓了缓神色，“背疼么？”

“疼的，主人。”语气还有一点不难察觉的委屈。

常怀瑾垂眼扫了一圈他的背，还是很僵直，他对奴隶的要求也很高，不会因为李瑜软绵绵的性子降低要求，他拿了文件起身往客厅去，李瑜也跟着他的步子往外爬。

常怀瑾用鞋尖点了点一旁的地面，李瑜没什么犹豫地爬过去停在那里，他对常怀瑾命令的揣测已经入了门。

他的主人从茶几下的抽屉里拿出一个盒子，李瑜看到他拿出一个拳头大小的玉质圆球，不懂这个翠绿色的球有什么用途，但他马上就知道了。

常怀瑾要他尽力扩肩，把腰背沉下去，有如一座拱桥的倒影，然后把那颗冰凉的玉球放在了他废了全身力气才凹陷下去的窝里。

常怀瑾看他费力的样子笑了一下，“别紧张，保持五分钟，循序渐进。不仅为了爬行姿势好看，对你腰背的柔韧性也有帮助。”

李瑜很乖地应了声，三十分钟挺直背的疼痛还没完全消下去，又要继续被冰冷的玉球压着，常怀瑾还补充球掉一次就要挨五次打，李瑜觉得被掌掴舒服是没错……但他更希望主人能夸一夸他。

接下来常怀瑾一直在客厅办公，李瑜为了被夸奖也很认真地忍着难受，自己看时间，每五分钟可以伏在沙发上休息一下。他第一次没保持住让玉球摔了下来很明显地打扰到了还在工作的常怀瑾，主人只是很冷地扫了他一眼，李瑜道歉的话都不敢说出口，一点聒噪好像都很惹人嫌，自己提心吊胆地把玉球捡起来放在了背上。

他一个上午掉了三次，最后一次掉下来时常怀瑾放了文件和钢笔，把球重新放回他的背上，开始清算惩罚。

李瑜颤巍巍地驮着被他的体温捂得温热的玉球，尽力撅着屁股，主人的手一下下地拍在他的臀肉上，每一声啪响后都是他的数数声，一直到十五才停。屁股被打成鲜亮的红色，在顶楼阴云的衬托下像自顾地烧红着发了情，常怀瑾打完后又揉了揉，李瑜的阴茎果然又敏感地挺了起来。

常怀瑾打完他也消了气，很仁慈地对他说，“去浴室把身上的汗洗干净，允许你自慰射出来，上午就到这里。”


	7. Chapter 7

第一天的训练结束在中午前，常怀瑾带李瑜在樊岳二十层的自助餐厅用餐，玻璃窗外是长泽市繁华的街景，来往车辆停驻在红灯前，白领拿着文件夹和面包匆匆赶着路。

“先生，”李瑜有些局促地开口，“我可以回学校吃的，您不用考虑我。”

“你不用担心我的钱包，或者觉得受之有愧。”常怀瑾对他说，这也的确是李瑜的想法，“我对干涉你的生活没兴趣，但让我们的相处完全停留在主奴状态显然也不是一个好的选择，你会对我的形象存在误解，我也一样。”

就像一种角色扮演，他们一旦进入这个游戏就会带上面具，也因为BDSM的特殊性容易对对方产生多余的感情，真实的他们有必要进行交流，这是被第三个sub爱上后常怀瑾得出的结论。房展清和常怀瑾在游戏外相处第一天就彼此唾弃，房展清嫌他文件资料走到哪里带到哪里，放得到处都是，且自理能力低下，衣服都要等阿姨叠，常怀瑾则厌恶他近乎病态的洁癖并讽刺他为不懂得享受照料的劳碌命。

李瑜没有来过高档的自助餐厅，常怀瑾发觉了他的不自在，也只敷衍地说了声别紧张就去取餐了，他平日的确不是什么体贴人的性格，只管自己吃得高兴。

李瑜取了一份炒饭和一些中式餐点，坐在常怀瑾对面看他优雅地切着牛排，冷不丁地开口对他说，“吃饭，现在不用把我当主人，从游戏中走出来，你可以把我当拼桌的陌生人。我们可以进行一些聊天。”

“好、好的。”于是他闷头吃着金黄的炒饭，贵死人的自助餐厅做的炒饭也没好吃到哪里去，还不如他们学校的小炒。李瑜希望可以快点结束这样尴尬的相处，现实中的他们是不在一个阶级的两个个体，他觉得这样的常怀瑾太陌生，一点也不像方才在顶楼亲吻自己的人。

常怀瑾当然察觉了他的情绪，这也的确是他的目的，不自大地说，他通过主奴游戏和性欲的美妙俘获李瑜实在轻而易举，不仅限于身体，还有二十岁青年人酸涩的心，他希望这条愚笨的小鱼早日认清，这个游戏与现实的他们是割裂的，来与他一起当肉欲玩家而别成为一个动心的可怜人。

“下午有什么打算？”常怀瑾问他，刀叉上沾了些牛排的血丝。

李瑜仍有些不自在，“我周末没课，下午到晚上要做兼职。”

“生活费不够么？”常怀瑾淡淡地问他，似乎又很不在乎答案。

“嗯……”他点点头，因为常怀瑾淡然的态度反而觉得没那么窘迫，“和家里闹了点矛盾。”

“为什么？”常怀瑾又吃了块西兰花，又补充说，“不方便说当然没关系，你可以拒绝我。”

“没什么的，”李瑜道，“我……去年和他们出柜了，他们不能接受。”

“那很正常，”这在gay圈实在不算稀罕，“当时在恋爱么？你现在是单身。”

“没有，”李瑜不好意思地笑了一下，一来一回间放松不少，常怀瑾的态度始终淡淡的，不似调教时具有威压，“就是当时有LGBT平权游行，我也是一时冲动，突发奇想就和家里说了。”

常怀瑾点点头没有继续问，几句间已经将性格看上去很温和的年轻人贴上易冲动、不成熟、莽撞的标签，在没有经济来源的情况下出柜，而且大概率或许还知道被接受的可能性很低，何况当时根本没有同性恋人，缺乏实际动因，或许有暗恋的人？无论如何，这都十分愚蠢，于是罪有应得地接受现实的宰戮，常怀瑾觉得李瑜挺活该的。

却不知道未来的自己也将被这个看似温驯的年轻人气势汹汹地抛弃。

李瑜似乎是出于交谈的礼貌也反问他，“您家里人知道吗？”

常怀瑾似乎笑了一下，“我和你不一样，我的性取向和偏好不需要征得家人的同意。”

他拥有关于自己甚至家族的绝大部分决策权，包括婚姻与爱情，后者早已为他不屑地舍弃了，至于商业联姻，他并不反感甚至早就做好了需要时候迎娶一名贵家千金的打算。姐姐的出嫁没有让他对联姻产生抵触，这似乎是他们作为这一阶层的人所必须牺牲的物品，常怀瑾仅仅不愿忍受像当初的姐姐一样被后母主宰而已，他可以成为自己的棋子，但谁也别想操纵他。

这才是真正的常怀瑾和他，对方高居云层，举止从容又优雅，在电话里做着市值上千万的项目决策，有着上位者的冷漠和专制，自己则更应该融入楼底神色匆忙的人群，为考证和生存而努力，继续平凡又沉闷的人生。李瑜终于意识到，自己至多也只能成为常怀瑾银色超跑外匆匆走过的一个灰影。

那么在游戏后仍然小心翼翼地对常怀瑾怀有奴隶对主人的依恋和畏惧是如此不必，他凭借灵敏的直觉快速地学会了这一点——主奴间的温情在游戏结束的一瞬间就应该关在樊岳顶层的门里，一切对常怀瑾惯性的在意和讨好都只会显得自作多情。

-

接下来的几周里李瑜保持着周二和周六在固定时间前往樊岳的频率，李瑜推测他的主人或许是一个计划严明生活规律的人。在做了第二次腰背训练后常怀瑾见他实在难受，给了张樊岳十八层按摩房的卡，要他没事去按按，并且表示希望他能抽空练一练瑜伽。

李瑜想着在见面前先按按松松骨头，到时候能轻松点，于是常怀瑾当天便看到一个眼眶红着背要直不直要弯不弯的小奴隶，他问了原因觉得好笑，难得贴心地在空出的房间里添了张中波水床，结束活动后允许李瑜在上面放松休息。

那间闲置的房间也逐渐被李瑜零碎的私人物品填满了，几件换洗的衣物，他惯用的马克杯和手机支架，甚至还有摆放整齐的教资笔试习题。常怀瑾自第一次与他共进午餐后维持着与他以普通状态相处一段时间的习惯，不会让李瑜在结束后马上离开。李瑜也逐渐学会了自然地与他相处，把自己当作这里的租客就好了，养成了周二和周六专门在樊岳顶层刷笔试题的习惯。和常怀瑾见了面点一点头就算招呼，临走前再礼貌地道别，两人几乎没有共同话题，交流很少，他偶尔也会震惊于常怀瑾胡乱放文件的习惯，但绝不会像房展清一样开口说什么。

除了李瑜日渐柔韧的腰背外调教也有些其他进展，常怀瑾为他做了射精控制的训练，李瑜敏感的身子为此挨了不少打，一看到锁精环就害怕。以及牵引训练，常怀瑾要乐杨把做好的狗环先发了过来，作为李瑜刻苦训练腰背终于有不小成效的奖励。

奴隶白皙的脖子高高地仰着，脊骨颇为好看地弯成一道柔软的弧，暗金色的皮质项圈贴在他的喉结下方，泛青的血管似有若无，常怀瑾把他牵到衣帽间里，邀请他与自己一起欣赏镜子里赤裸的人形，李瑜很羞怯地不敢看，往主人的腿后躲着，仰头恳请他放过自己。

而上挑的眼尾分明是在勾引。

常怀瑾于是极为恶劣地要李瑜把屁股对着镜子，命令他转过头来，看自己用小号的按摩棒一点一点地为他做着开拓。

润滑剂湿滑的触感激起了李瑜的羞耻心，他一闭眼或是回头就会得到主人用力的掌掴，眼睁睁地看着镜子里的屁股红了起来，他更加不堪了，只好乖乖忍着羞耻看常怀瑾将黑色的按摩棒缓缓插到了自己身后的小口里。

“啊……”他抖了一下，“主人，那里……”

常怀瑾盯着镜子里饱含情欲的眼睛，戏谑地笑了一下，“怎么，不是不愿意吗？”

“没有不愿意，唔——”李瑜在胀痛外体会到了一种难以言喻的快感，他的大腿轻轻抖着，几乎要跪不住，常怀瑾却还在羞辱他，“是吗，刚才还好好的，怎么突然这么骚？”

“呜呜呜……”李瑜很委屈地哭了起来，却有一半是因为快乐，这些天常怀瑾已经渐渐对他用言语进行羞辱了，他的反应仍然有些大。

“哭什么，回答我，”常怀瑾又掴了他一下，“怎么开始发骚了？”

“因为……因为……”李瑜抽抽嗒嗒的，眼睛却被常怀瑾手里的按摩棒吸引了，他看到自己的小口正在一紧一缩地吃着黑色的橡胶，“因为，碰到奴隶的……呜……骚点了呜呜呜……”

“乖鱼儿。”

常怀瑾开始拿着按摩棒往李瑜脆弱的腺体上碾，小号的物件总能精准地碰到那个让人发颤的部位，李瑜流着眼泪看着镜子里的自己被一根死物奸淫着，喉间发出媚人的声响，甚至摇了摇屁股迎合常怀瑾的动作。

常怀瑾笑了一下，伏在他耳侧说，“真骚。”

李瑜又被耳边的吐息和羞辱被激得呜咽了一声，因为强忍快感不敢射出来痛苦得憋红了脸，他恳求道，“嗯……主人……我、我……我想射，想射嗯……”

“可以，”常怀瑾宽容地说，却停了手下抽插按摩棒的动作，“想一想你现在像什么，说出来，让我满意就可以射。”

他因为常怀瑾停下的动作下意识撅着屁股想蹭蹭按摩棒，常怀瑾却也跟着他的动作往后撤，李瑜快感不上不下，很难忍地哭着，“是、是主人的奴隶……是主人的骚奴隶……”

“不对，再仔细想想。”常怀瑾很有耐心地折磨他，又拿按摩棒往里戳了戳让李瑜快乐的那个点，他好心地给着提示，“你看看镜子里自己跪着的样子，像什么？”

“啊、啊……”快感又到了临界值，李瑜急切地渴望着高潮，看着镜子里自己不知羞耻跪着挨插的样子得到了一个答案，但实在太过粗俗，他只好接着哭了起来。

常怀瑾没有再劝诱，而是握住了李瑜的阴茎，反而加快了后方抽插的力度，李瑜终于被快感和痛苦逼得扔掉了不值一提的尊严，哭着说，“呜呜……是主人的、主人的，骚……嗯啊……骚母狗啊……呜呜呜……”

“乖孩子。”常怀瑾松了禁锢他快感的手，李瑜几乎一瞬间就达到了高潮，喷出一道白浊。

他累趴在木制地板上，试衣间没有厚毯，膝盖和手肘都被跪红了，眼神迷茫地看着空中某一点，直到常怀瑾拍了拍他的屁股让他起身才回过神来。

“等会儿自己把地板擦干净。”他起身准备往外走，李瑜看到主人垮前凶蛮的硬挺没过脑子地喊了他一声，“主人……”

常怀瑾低头看他，他跪起身来爬了过去，拿脸蹭了蹭主人跨间隔着布料的巨物。常怀瑾到目前为止都没有真正进入过他，口腔也没有，李瑜大概知道这是BDSM中较为严厉的dom的习惯，他们只使用调教出色的成熟的奴隶，或许是因为今天体验到的前列腺高潮太舒爽，他想讨好一下他的主人，为他服务。

常怀瑾几乎是有些凶地掐着他的下巴让他看着自己，“今天怎么这么骚？”

李瑜有些羞涩地答道，“想让主人也舒服。”他已经学会在讨好常怀瑾中感到心理上的满足。

常怀瑾许久没有被口交过了，房展清事先就说好了自己不愿意，他也没有勉强人的习惯，这半年来也没有遇到其他的合心意的奴隶，倒的确有许久没有被嘴巴和舌头伺候过了。

虽然面前费力吞吐他高昂性器的奴隶的技术非常烂，也仍然被柔软的舌头和口腔以及李瑜努力想要取悦自己的样子讨好了。

“别用牙齿碰，先舔一舔，对……”常怀瑾摸了摸他的头顶，栗色的柔软发丝在他指缝里穿梭着，“张口嘶——把牙齿包住，笨鱼儿。”

李瑜乖巧地朝他眨了眨眼睛，表示自己知道了，然后慢慢地将主人的阴茎含得更深，舌头也没有休息，在口腔里尽量活动着给予更多的快感。

常怀瑾像是在夸奖他，很温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋，发出几声喘息，李瑜痴迷地抬眼看着他，被巨物抵在喉间，晕出了一点眼泪，艰难地吞吐着，常怀瑾喜欢他跪在身下抬眼看自己的样子，夸他道，“乖孩子，做得很好。”

李瑜因为这句夸奖滴下几滴眼泪来，搭在主人腿上的手不自觉攥紧了些。他含累了便退出来去舔常怀瑾的睾丸，一点也不在意性器的咸腥，脸蹭到了主人的毛发也不躲避，伸了只手出来继续撸动笔挺的巨物，嘴唇舔吻间发出水腻的声响，还要抬眼看常怀瑾似乎是问他舒不舒服。

常怀瑾被他看得难耐，垂眼摸他白皙的脖子，“继续含。”李瑜点了点头，离开时很不舍地亲了一下，真骚，常怀瑾暗道。

等他射到李瑜嘴里已经过了快一刻钟，奴隶的嘴巴都含酸了。

“去卫生间把嘴里的——”未等常怀瑾说完他就看到跨间的小鱼喉结上下滚动，他把精液吞下去了，眼睛还很迷茫地看着他。李瑜总是很无辜的样子，常怀瑾不懂他如今骚成这样是的确还有那么一份清纯在，还是纯粹因为近视看不清。

李瑜吞完了精液也后知后觉地红了脸，预备起身去漱口，就被常怀瑾捞起来抱在了怀里，他如今可以很自然地用手臂环住主人的脖子了，今天很害羞地将脸埋在主人的肩窝里。

常怀瑾笑了一声，“现在知道害羞了。”又故意低声在他耳旁说，“骚货。”

李瑜又往他怀里钻了钻，耳尖全红了，常怀瑾又问他，“今天很乖，想要我亲哪里？”这是常怀瑾看出奴隶喜欢自己的亲吻后制定的奖励政策，如果他表现得很好可以提这样一个要求，当然嘴唇除外。

“想，”李瑜小声开口，“想要您，亲亲我的额头。”

他是南方人，说话总喜欢叠字，常怀瑾觉得这点很可爱，于是很配合地满足了他的愿望，吻了一下他的额头。

李瑜舒服得眯起了眼睛，分开后没忍住上前用脸蹭了蹭主人的鬓角，常怀瑾今天很纵容他的亲近，乖孩子应该吃到更多的糖，等李瑜黏够了才拍拍他的屁股要他去淋浴。

今天的游戏也就到此结束了，李瑜在浴室里洗净身上的白浊，用热水冲了冲跪红的膝盖和手肘，他每次清理完都会赤身走到镜子看看自己。

镜子里的他和方才摇着屁股渴望达到高潮的人仿佛不是一个，上挑的眼尾里没了情欲，他又恢复了那张好学生无趣又乏味的脸，戴了眼镜就更是了，每次洗净后的这番端详都好像是他回归正常生活的一个仪式，那个被精液填满的孩子在蒸腾雾气中回到他泯然众人的平凡躯壳里。

常怀瑾又抓紧时间在客厅办公了，今天的游戏时间超出了他的预期，难得没有烦躁，反而因为奴隶的乖巧表现感到很愉悦，公司的资料散得到处都是，他倒是从来不避讳李瑜。

李瑜洗完澡出来礼貌地道了声再见，常怀瑾又说，“下周二不用来，我有事。”

他愣了一下，猜测常怀瑾大抵是要处理公司的事，语调没什么起伏地应了声好，便推门离开了。

常怀瑾收了眼神，李瑜其实是个很不错的奴隶。虽然一如他第一印象中评价的不耐操，总是会哭，但是学得很快，不仅是调教过程里的顺从和乖巧，还有游戏外的淡然，他已经不会战战兢兢地与自己说话了，而是很不在乎自己的存在，也不好奇，就像常怀瑾对他一样。

他点点笔尖敛了神思，总结到，这很好，能保证他们的游戏持续地进行下去。


	8. Chapter 8

周日，李瑜和另一个学妹在校内奶茶店当班，隔壁是文印店，这两天打印教资准考证的人很多，来往间会顺路在他这里买杯奶茶。

“小瑜！”

李瑜在冲着奶茶，闻言转头看到了彭宇丹，旁边的女孩也笑盈盈地看着他，李瑜扯出一个笑朝他们打了招呼，“学长学姐早。”

“早呀。”左意挥了挥手，李瑜注意到她左手中指上添了一环戒指，他收回眼神把客人的奶茶封盖，嘴里却说着，“学长把戒指都给买了？”

“是啊，不然怎么算求婚。你说你，现场没来，这一个月也总是找不着人，现在才看到。”彭宇丹拉着左意进了店面，在靠里的位置坐下了，贴心地替女友摘了围巾。他们不常来这片校区，今天特地过来找李瑜。

“忙。”李瑜把奶茶套上塑料袋放好吸管递给了客人，“欢迎下次再来。”

彭宇丹也知道他从去年这时候就在找兼职了，寒暑假也没和自己一起乘高铁回家，比以往省吃俭用许多，奶茶店这边还是他联系同学帮忙介绍给李瑜的，具体原因李瑜不说他也没问，偶尔吃饭会捎上他，不让他买单。

“知道你忙，”彭宇丹说，“最近我们院开题完了要做期中的阶段性答辩，给你整了活儿。”

“你们期中还有答辩？”他有些惊讶，计算机院不知道哪里这么辛苦，左意便接道，“是啊，忙死了，每天都在退学的边缘。”

“你可别，你退了我也不想学了。”彭宇丹说，左意很嫌弃地看了他一眼，眼神示意李瑜自己受不了了，李瑜又做完了一杯奶茶，笑笑没说话。

一杯少糖奶青一杯中糖茉莉，李瑜没由来地觉得彭宇丹和左意爱喝的东西都如此相配。

左意高高兴兴地接了奶茶，一双黑亮的眼真诚地说谢谢，这是她一个月来收到的最喜欢的恭喜。

彭宇丹也扬了一下手里的奶茶，像和吧台里围着围兜走动忙碌的李瑜碰杯，他停了步子笑着说，“恭喜啊，结婚那天我肯定来。”

他们几个又聊了会儿，彭宇丹交代了给李瑜的活儿，是帮几个要答辩的同学做PPT，具体要求都会发在他的邮箱里，李瑜应了好道了谢。

他在大一的时候跟着彭宇丹进了学校的摄影社，他买不起贵重器材，跟在后面打杂，后来接受彭宇丹的建议在电脑装了P图软件，学着给社里的照片修图，负责了影集的排版部分。李瑜入了门，练手给自己常年关注的小猫P了几张可爱的图片，猫咪主人看到后意外地很喜欢，联系到他买了版权，准备做成钥匙扣或明信片送给粉丝，给他包了个两百块的红包，偶尔有需要还会联络他。彭宇丹听说后直道这是个赚钱的机会。

后来考计算机二级又学了PPT，在空间常年挂着“帮做PPT以及简单P图，熟人优惠”的动态，彭宇丹左意和宿舍几个都积极转发，李瑜也竟然靠着这点生意赚了些钱。舍友偶尔看他对着电脑改模版还会笑，一中文系气质青年被生活逼成了工科技术男，李瑜其实也觉得挺好笑的。

彭宇丹摆了摆手没应他的谢谢，准备离开，银色的戒指在冬日的阳光下反着光，随即又伸手帮左意戴上了围巾，两人并排离开了。

-

李瑜是在高中的时候认识彭宇丹的。

那是一个南方小城秋日惯有的艳阳天，九月一号上午八点，市二中的开学典礼在青年广场准时举行，校领导依次讲话，穿着清一色天蓝色校服的学生病恹恹地听着，偶尔几个说着悄悄话，被队伍前的班主任瞪了好几眼。

李瑜站在队伍靠前的位置，他神色淡淡的，前两天父母忙着帮弟弟办理初中入学，没有人管他，十六了，该学会自己规整行李了。李琪考入了市重点的实验班，全家都很高兴，办了场升学宴，李瑜考入二中的消息显得很多余，何况他总是沉闷着不说话，即便进了重点中学也学不来像弟弟一样大方地上台说两句话。

典礼上也没人找他说话，只偶尔帮其他同学递递水杯或单词书，那时候的他还没有近视，刘海长长地盖着额头，神色垂敛，显得有些冷漠。高中入学的第一天他没有交到朋友，三年后这一状态也没有改变太多。

彭宇丹是在一阵掌声中上台的，青涩又阳光的男孩在主席台上扬着明亮的笑做学生会主席的就职演讲，让人觉得他的确将热情地投身于此，相信我，加入我，他总有这样耀眼的自信，把台下沉默的李瑜灼伤了。

后来彭宇丹来高一班上发学生会的入会申请表，他敲了敲窗，李瑜不知所以地出去了，被麻烦发一下申请书，彭宇丹还要去一趟楼上的班级，来不及进班上宣讲了。

“谢谢啊，学弟。”彭宇丹朝他笑笑，带着少年人不自知的橘色蛊惑，“也欢迎你加入我们。”

李瑜点点头应了，进了教室却没胆量上台说领取申请表的事，他交给了班长，麻烦她在班会上说一说。

他给自己悄悄留了一张申请表，犹豫了一天，在晚自习认认真真填好了，优点栏里磨磨蹭蹭把笔头咬烂才写了“有耐心”三个字。

或许是“有耐心”这三个字太朴实，显得异常诚恳，他被录用了，分到文书部门专门负责资料的收集和整理，彭宇丹看到他还抽出他的申请表比对了一番，友善地朝他笑了笑，“就是你啊，有耐心的“鲤鱼”学弟。希望你给学生会带来幸运。”

带来幸运，李瑜总是记得彭宇丹说出这四个字时学生会办公室窗上摇晃的光斑，那是他在秋日降临的朦胧与明媚。

高一一年里李瑜的确如他所说的很耐心地规整各类资料，很少缺勤，半个学期后整个资料柜都由给他整理，井井有条没有出过错，被干部夸了也只会很不好意思地笑一下，他觉得这是谁都能做好的事，大家的称赞实在有些夸张。

彭宇丹和他见面的频率不太高，前者呆在办公室的时间并不长，更多地忙于策划和各类活动，常常在外跑，但一进了办公室见到李瑜都会主动和他说话，“小鲤鱼今天忙么？”

“还好，最近需要规整的东西不多。”他总是很呆板地回答，像在对上级汇报工作。

彭宇丹就耷拉着脸朝他抱怨，毫无学生会长的架子，像是突然从主席台上下来走到他的身边，“真好啊，我听几个部门协商要累死了，想和你换。”

“不行的。”李瑜马上严肃地拒绝，缺乏对待玩笑的诙谐细胞，“会长只有学长才能当好，我整理资料就好了。”

彭宇丹于是笑一下，像是觉得他认真的样子很好玩，“好吧，谢谢小瑜对我的肯定。”

他偶尔还会揽一揽李瑜的肩膀，说要沾一点小鲤鱼的保佑，希望几个部门的干部消停会儿，念叨着万事顺利。

高二换届的时候他们在教工食堂包了两张圆桌聚餐，大家有些不舍地看着高三即将退任的学长学姐们，其中彭宇丹又是中心，不断有人问他，舍不舍得我们？会不会常来办公室看看？这一年里哪个干部表现得最好？谁又最差现在放开了说说啊？

李瑜什么都不记得，只记得彭宇丹回答，“表现最好的当然是小鲤鱼啊。”

李瑜在那一天意识到自己陷入了一场讳莫如深的暗恋，他被那个光芒万丈的人从高台上走下来选择了，甚至常常让他觉得自己能带来幸运，他揣揣不安地想着，自己好像成为了一个意味着珍贵的人。

然而他仍然有着他仅能写出的优点，他很有耐心，于是耐心地确认自己的心意和性取向，搜索了许多资料浏览了许多论坛，又很耐心地想要等彭宇丹高三毕业，别在这个关头打扰他，其实这未尝不是他懦弱的借口。

彭宇丹势如破竹地考入长泽大学，李瑜果然没能在毕业典礼上说出按耐一年的心意，甚至还是彭宇丹高兴地找到他给了他一个拥抱，“小瑜加油啊，哥要去长泽大学了。”

李瑜不是一个多么聪明的人，长泽大学四个字成了他醒时梦时的箴言，他又想，等自己考上长泽大学，就和学长表白吧。

高三这年里他格外刻苦，经常熬夜，得了近视。成绩稳定而缓慢地进步着，父母却并不在意，他已沉默地平凡太久，失去了被期望的资格，然而这不影响他觉得高兴，他好像牢牢握住了学生会办公室窗外浮动的光影，并且贪心地希望借此将自己和未来照出一片明亮。

拿到通知书那天的情状李瑜还记得很清楚，他转身抛下父母错愕的眼神，兴冲冲地迎着烈日给彭宇丹打了个电话，“学长，我考到长泽大学了。”

“是吗？恭喜你啊，小瑜。”

那仿佛是来自长泽市一声遥远的呼唤。

李瑜实在很擅长忍耐，他没有麻烦彭宇丹来接自己入学，一个人抱着被子和行李在四人间里入了住，捱过了半个月的军训，又想着等自己白回来，或许能稍微好看一点，再说吧。他总是很没有自信。

等到国庆彭宇丹主动邀他出门吃饭时，李瑜想，他总该迈出这一步了，现在的他们是这样近，却见到了眼睛乌亮的左意，彭宇丹说，“这是你嫂子，要是想加学校学生会给你开后门。”

李瑜怔怔地坐在他们对面，不知道该摆出什么表情，左意大概知道他有些认生或内向，很体贴地主动介绍学校和各类社团，这是很好的一个女孩，李瑜想，或许自己这些年来的努力也并未白费，他对彭宇丹而言的确很重要，才在终于见面时就马上与自己了分享他的幸福。

在那一瞬间里，也仅仅是一瞬间，李瑜觉得自己或许很可笑，原来善于忍耐根本称不上优点，而仅仅为命运的嘲讽埋下了漫长的伏笔。

他没有马上放弃对彭宇丹的渴望，是的，李瑜实在很擅长忍耐，又或许事实并非如此，他在与常怀瑾进行游戏的一个月里很偶尔地猜测过，自己只是需要一个盼望的念想而已，是不敢而并非不甘心迅速地舍弃带他走到明处的光影。

彭宇丹和左意般配的背影渐渐走远在冬日的寒风中，十二月悄然来临，李瑜在奶茶店馨香温软的氛围里意识到自己只是一个窃取光明的灰蚁，只要能让他暂时走出庸碌生活的都能称作光明。比如对彭宇丹的暗恋，又比如和常怀瑾的主奴游戏，他只是在借此逃避现实的空洞与贫乏，给予自己一个可以等待的意义，可以是高二高三这两年，也可以是每周前往樊岳的固定时间。

他在得知彭宇丹求婚成功后就急不可耐地走进蒲公英酒吧幽暗的门口，如果非要失去一个意义，并且因此感到恐惧和不安，那就再去找一个。

彭宇丹的身影消失在路口，他却丧失了难过或感伤，四年的暗恋如此草率又匆忙地收了尾，好像它早就结束了，只是李瑜等到了新的意义才能坦然地将它割舍下。

他终于意识到，自己心中恒存在着一个缺口，从前被彭宇丹秋日的光影填满过，如今则盛满了常怀瑾给予的性欲快乐。

原来他对彭宇丹经久长存而又迅速消逝的喜欢并不伟大，和他如今沉溺的性爱游戏没有区别，都不过是他在生活的荒原里找寻到的对于虚幻意义的一种攀附。

而之后的许多年间，李瑜也因此分不清自己对常怀瑾耿耿于怀，到底是因为爱他或是恨他，还是仅仅需要这样一个念想，好让自己在平乏的生活里有所疼痛地活下去。这场漫长的凌迟本身——而不为任何等待——成了他五年间赖以苟活的意义。在没有重新遇到常怀瑾前，他能抱着这份痛几十年后独自死在公寓也说不定。


	9. Chapter 9

“……周二的会议今天已经提前完成了，您明天远程办公是没有问题的。另外今晚七点前需要赶到岚阁用餐，对象是灰羽集团的副总——”

“知道了，你下班吧。”常怀瑾揉了揉眉心，对安排行程的秘书说到。

五点五十，写字楼外的太阳已经缓缓沉没下去，入冬后的天总是黑得很快，写字楼的光在这座庞大城市的灰暗天空下像一颗颗明灭的资本之眼。干练的女秘书没有多说便出了办公室，只在脑海里强调了一遍明天要记得整理常总凌乱的桌面，以及下次叮嘱小冯别搞错早间咖啡，今天常怀瑾为此黑了半天脸。

“会议记录今晚就发到我邮箱。”常怀瑾又吩咐道。

“好的，常总。”

柴菁关了门，出了口气，她的上司是个极为严厉的人，对低效的容忍度很低，今天提前的午间会议有位主管大概是吃饭太匆忙迟到了，报告的项目也出现了一些差错，常怀瑾直接要人拿东西去人事部结工资走人。

她在秘书处的隔间换了便服，脱下高跟鞋换上松软的跑鞋后才算真正下班，要不是常怀瑾开的工资高，福利待遇优渥，对自己比对员工还严苛——作为他的秘书柴菁比谁都清楚常怀瑾工作起来有多疯，早些年仗着年轻更是不要命似的连轴熬夜，大刀阔斧裁减员工，应酬到去医院洗胃——谁都难以毫无怨言地承受常安集团高压的工作环境。

柴菁推开秘书处的门，瞥了眼紧闭着的总裁办，他的上司或许会工作到六点半再赶去饭局，说不定晚上还会端坐在家里书房拿着昂贵的钢笔对文件进行批改吧？他比一条条念着行程和注意事项的自己还像个工作机器。柴菁常常不明白像常怀瑾那样已经足够强势的人为什么会如此迫切地需要工作，对，需要，好像停止工作就活不下去，明明资产上亿却像个下个月就交不起房租的打工族，或许这是资本家的通病——管他呢，常总最好也别停下来，她自己还得靠他给的工作岗位吃饭。

柴菁一身轻便地进了电梯，银灰厚重的金属门无声地合并紧密，将她与象征着硕大资本的巨物隔开，她长出了一口气。

-

SUV后座刚下饭局的常怀瑾并不关心秘书对自己有什么想法，即便柴菁的某些感觉和通过他一贯严肃的面孔准确揣测他的心情一样精准。常怀瑾开了些窗户醒酒，接了外甥陈劲的电话。

“舅舅！”陈劲在那头高兴地喊着他。

“嗯。”

“你喝酒啦？”他听出自家舅舅声音有些哑。

“是，这么晚了，有事么？”常怀瑾看了眼腕表，已经九点多了，小学五年级的陈劲应该准备休息了。

“有啊！”陈劲说，“那你今晚还过来韶园住吗？”

“不去了。”他的声音懒洋洋的，微眯着眼看着窗外一桩桩靠近又闪过的路灯。

“这样啊......”陈劲声音有些失落，他还以为常怀瑾帮自己开家长会会回韶园载自己一起去学校，又马上想起要问的正事，变得有些不确定，“那你明天还帮我去开家长会吗？”

“去。”常怀瑾答应他，“上周不就答应你了。”

陈劲嘿嘿笑了一下，说了声谢谢舅舅，舅舅你最好了，又小大人似的嘱咐他记得喝点醒酒汤，常怀瑾很耐心地没有挂电话，等外甥说完了叮嘱他早点休息才道了再见。

窗外寒冷的风被他的凌厉的棱角切割成束，带走酒精难闻的气味，又在它的发梢凝成一股，遒劲地后退着，常怀瑾在电话里难以一见的温情也在挂断后迅速流逝了。

-

他第一次给陈劲开家长会是两年前，小外甥九岁的样子和现在似乎也没差多少，但当时的陈劲还不太与常怀瑾亲近。

陈劲刚出生的时候常怀瑾也才高中，常怀馨比他大十岁。他借口学业忙，没顾姐姐的反对办了寄宿，常怀馨大着肚子骂他，“什么意思？我怀孕了你都不陪我了？”她在娘家养胎，陈放回来得不多，表面夫妻而已，常怀瑾当然明白，也知道姐姐需要陪伴，但他却总有些逃避。

等小孩儿有了记忆，常怀瑾又渐渐成了很少见面的留洋念书的舅舅，彼时常怀瑾在英国读商科，一年也就回来几次，常怀馨已经学会了享受富太太的生活，常怀瑾和她的联系日渐减少，似乎有什么将他们隔开了。他越来越少地给她寄画册或是原版书籍，而渐渐换成了珠宝和华贵的礼裙。

等他接任常安集团，陈劲还是个毛头小子，见过几次舅舅和下属打电话，那脸拉得比他们班主任还长，还凶，就更加怕他了，而且他总是来去匆匆，好像这里是他被迫回来的一个场所，而不是他从小居住的家。虽然常怀瑾对自己的母亲始终很顺从，但陈劲不确定他是否喜欢自己，就像他总是很迷惑父母是否爱自己一样。

等到所有小孩儿都有爸爸或是妈妈来开家长会后，陈劲渐渐也认定了自己的童年疑惑，他爸妈的确不怎么爱自己，不过也还好，因为他想要什么昂贵的东西，比如PSP游戏机，父亲总会买给他，那就是他们慷慨的爱了。

被常怀瑾答应参加家长会属实意外，他甚至认真看了每个同学被要求写给家长的信，陈劲当时写的是给司机刘叔叔的，希望他注意身体，最近有些咳嗽。

几天后见到刘叔陈劲有些惊讶地发觉，“刘叔叔，你咳嗽好啦？”

“好啦，”刘叔挠了挠脑袋，有些不解，“少爷给我放了几天假，还批了奖金要我去医院看看咳嗽，吃了几天药就好全了。你快上车，该迟到了。”

“诶，好。”

陈劲才逐渐和自己看似疏离的舅舅熟络起来，他总觉得常怀瑾给自己的东西和父母买的都不一样，他似乎是为了让他高兴，而不是花钱买他的安分。

-

“舅舅，老师没说我坏话吧？”

家长会刚下陈劲就窜了出来，找到人群中最高最酷最年轻的舅舅，颇有些得意地和身边的朋友介绍，这是他的亲舅舅。

常怀瑾被一圈吵闹的小孩好奇又畏惧地打量倒也没觉得不自在，回自己倒霉外甥的话，“没有，只批评了你上课小话太多，不够专心。”

“是吗？其实还好的，我同桌比我还能说……”陈劲很高兴常怀瑾听进去老师的话，也在暗暗期待常怀瑾会不会满足自己今年写的给家长的一封信里的愿望。

常怀瑾稍低着头听陈劲从嘴贫的同桌讲到秃顶的数学老师，虽然左耳朵进右耳朵出，好歹态度还算不错，两人一道回了韶园。

车子进园子就能看见常怀馨揽着雪白的貂站在门口等，陈劲和她亲热地抱了一下，也没有问她为什么上午在家却不去自己的家长会，常怀馨送了他便抓着弟弟进客厅了。常怀瑾回来这些年姐弟的关系比前几年好了些，至少不会沙发还没坐热就起身了。

“最近忙吗？”常怀馨问他，两人在暖烘烘的客厅落了座，陈劲钻进房间玩手机炫耀帅气的舅舅去了，阿姨端上几个果盘。

“还好。”常怀瑾回答姐姐，“你呢，大冬天的没到处聚会了吧？”他语气里似有淡淡的讽刺，也不知道是朝谁的。

“那我还能干嘛？”她笑，眼睛却从弟弟脸上移开了，窗外轻轻飘起雪来，她怔愣地看了会儿，暖和的屋内似乎常年也覆了层雪，如何也扫不干净，她对着窗外开口道，“天冷了，你小心别感冒。”

常怀瑾闻言愣了一下，最后也只说了声好，你也多注意身体。

雪花扑簌簌地落了满园，常怀瑾和常怀馨面前似乎总是隔了块雪白的坪，他们谁也不主动迈过去，像是隔了很远，彼此却都清楚他们都不过是这场雪下一起被埋葬的牺牲品。

常怀馨在结婚前夜熄灭了眼底的火光，彼时的她其实有着感情稳定的男友，也在一个月前分手了，她的爱被褫夺，婚姻被摆上谈判桌。常怀瑾只能懵懂地看着，又渐渐体味到姐姐的痛苦，进而逃避她，却矛盾地暗自努力想要成为足够强大的人，强到也能参与这场纵横交错的买卖间，好像就能赎回姐姐的爱情，这当然是他最无力的一种补偿。

常怀馨只能看着弟弟在这条无望的路上越走越远，远到好像不再是一个活生生的人，他年纪轻轻就成为资本游戏中位列上端的玩家，然后呢？他也要来主宰别人的婚姻或爱情吗？还是毫无波澜地接受游戏规则成为更为赫赫的赢家？他总是想赢，总是在赢，常怀馨想问又不敢问他到底想赢什么，在赢什么。

她比他更早得懂得，铲雪是没有用的，成为雪也没有用，她眼睁睁地看弟弟奋力成为最大的那块阴云，却不知道该怎么告诉他这不过是一场死局。静谧而温暖的韶园像一个坚固而巨大的印章，不动声色地烙上他们的诅咒。

-

常怀瑾今天夜宿在这边，叮嘱了秘书这几天挑一只健康的猫，小学生喜欢的那种，送到韶园来，陈劲在信里提到同学家的猫和可爱，自己也有些想养。

窗外的雪花轻飘飘地落着，常怀瑾莫名想到李瑜这一个月来——第一次除外——洗完澡后和自己打招呼的眼神，那张好看的脸失了跪在地上饱含情欲的光彩，绝不会像自己以前的几个sub一样撒娇，而是淡淡地走进房间完成他布置的两人需要现实姿态相处的任务，就像一片冰冷的白色雪花，单调又乏味。

常怀瑾留意过李瑜在房间做什么，或许是出于一个离开学校的成年人对学生生活的好奇，也可能纯粹想知道这样现实而无趣的李瑜会做些什么，答案和他本人一样枯燥，他在备考教师资格证考试。当老师么？貌似还挺适合他，古板又沉闷的老学究，他大概不会成为一名受同学欢迎的老师。

虽然现实的李瑜如此无趣，几乎不会让常怀瑾对着那张脸硬起来，好在在情事中李瑜是个超出他意料的优质奴隶，除了他难看的背外——而这点也很快得到了改善——以及他起初不懂区分游戏内外的躁动的心，这点也在一顿中餐后就学会了收敛，其他各方面都十分乖顺，适应性很强，真是个乖巧的孩子，羞涩却也主动，在游戏中很懂得享受。

周二原本能见到李瑜的，而不该用来参加外甥的家长会，然后在韶园和浮夸的姐姐不尴不尬地呆上一下午，她似乎总意味着一种超乎自己掌控的不确定，常怀瑾不喜欢这种感觉。

他还是头一次产生了想念某个奴隶的念头，也许是韶园空洞的氛围让他很容易地想到了今天本该拥有的性快感，以及大概率上一颗完全青涩的果实由自己浇灌长大，变得艳红又饱满，总让人难以不对他产生一些额外的珍视。

他打开浏览器搜索了教师资格证的考试时间，发觉刚好是这周五，乖孩子都应该有奖励，常怀瑾毫无主人的自觉，堂而皇之地越了界。

周五考试顺利。

李瑜大概在忙，十分钟后才回复。

好的，谢谢先生。

游戏外他们不称主奴，李瑜以为这是常怀瑾弥补今天没有进行游戏的慰问。

常怀瑾笑了下，猜测李瑜现在应该在板着脸刷题，其实也很有趣不是吗？一个乖乖的拿着中性笔认真做考题的孩子，在自己手掌下却是一个摇着屁股渴望达到高潮的母狗，常怀瑾决定推翻对着李瑜面无表情的脸硬不起来的论断，至少他现在就有些反应，如果李瑜现在在他面前写习题他大概很难克制自己不把那条小鱼引诱进性欲的乐园。

-

周五的时候常怀瑾带着难以察觉的细微兴奋给李瑜发了每周两次的固定短信，在乐杨那里定制的鞭子已经送到樊岳了，他有些迫不及待想要将他们使用在李瑜身上，尤其是那条末端做成鱼形的马鞭。

他甚至还在信息开头颇为关心地询问了句考试表现如何，当然，不论如何常怀瑾都决定在周六好好给予他快感。

令人失望的是晚上九点发送的消息没有等到回复，常怀瑾其实并未注意到这点。直到周六上午，他沉着脸在樊岳顶层等了一个小时才见到蓬头垢面满身网吧烟味的李瑜。

暗金色的鞭子摊开摆在茶几上，不过不再为奴隶这一个月来良好表现的奖励，而成为主人漫长等待的时间里变质了的纯粹的惩罚。


	10. Chapter 10

李瑜刷开樊岳顶层的门时心跳得很快，他是下了出租跑过来的，手机里躺着上午九点半醒来才看到的短信。

常怀瑾端坐在沙发上没什么表情地看着他，却让他产生了巨大的恐慌，高大的落地窗外是徐徐飘落的冬雪，李瑜汗湿的内衫贴在身上，他觉得热，又觉得冷。

“主人……”他唤了一声，对方却没有理他，茶几上摊放开的鞭具让李瑜声音有些发抖。

“主人。”他的声音几乎带着哀求，“对不起。”

常怀瑾还是没有理他，李瑜甚至连跪下的勇气都没有，他不确定常怀瑾的态度，不确定自己有没有因为这次疏忽被舍弃。

“跪下。”

他如蒙大赦，马上跪了下来，常怀瑾垂眼看他，李瑜原本好看的眼下泛了青色，身上的味道很不好闻，柔软的栗色头发像被压成了一堆毫无生气的杂草，像一个应该摆在垃圾桶旁的脏娃娃。

常怀瑾皱起眉头，不欲接着看他，很烦躁地说，“去洗澡。”

“主人——”

“我说，去洗澡。”

李瑜噤了声，僵着脸进了浴室。

温热的水从头顶浇下，他感到了前所未有的恐慌，主人是不是不要他了？为什么不惩罚自己？他想起常怀瑾不耐烦看自己的样子，上周明明还很温柔的亲了他的额头，他想他们的主奴关系已经逐渐稳定下来，或许这几次常怀瑾就会真正使用他，他总是难以忘记初夜那天令人昏厥的高潮和快乐，他是那样满足，一个月来被常怀瑾垂眼施予的惩罚或是爱抚，都是如此的令人愉悦。李瑜觉得自己把一切都搞砸了。

或许可以和主人解释一下，李瑜想，但他实在很没有信心，他会愿意听吗？还是会要他洗完澡就走人？方才常怀瑾甚至撇过眼睛不愿意看他。李瑜觉得照在自己身上的那道光柱在一瞬间腾转消逝了，他的稻草，他用以填满自己的快乐，仅在常怀瑾的一次侧眸中就凭空消失了。

他洗净身体后站在镜子前再次审视自己，像望着一具空晃晃的壳，李瑜甚至有些怜悯地看着自己无趣的脸，如果今天要被常怀瑾舍弃，那他又要到哪里去找一个新的人或意义？谁还能来填满他？他分不清镜子前的他是游戏外的自己还是游戏中的奴隶，然而无论是他们中的谁，都不可抑制地对他的主人产生了强烈的不舍，别丢下我，我可以认错，请您，再看一看我。

李瑜擦干身子几乎绝望地走到客厅，常怀瑾的动作没什么变化，但好歹愿意看他。

他跪下等待他的审判，企盼他的惩罚。

“解释。”常怀瑾开口道。

李瑜几乎一瞬间就红了眼，“我……”他梗了一下，“昨晚我的电脑坏了，有好几个帮同学做的答辩PPT在里面，室友的电脑没有空闲，晚上在寝室用电脑也会打扰他们休息，我就去网吧把PPT重新做了一遍。”他语速有些快，显得有些急切。

“到三点左右才全部重新做好，其实周六有早晨的闹铃的，应该是被旁边的人给按掉了，我打车过来，就已经晚了这么久了。”他说完了，眼睛红了一圈，却不肯轻易哭出来，李瑜觉得现在流泪有点不堪，像常怀瑾欺负了自己一样，他不想讨人厌。

“你明天有事？”常怀瑾又问。

“没、没有。”

“为什么不明天赶？非要熬一个通宵然后在网吧趴到天亮？”常怀瑾语气很差，他觉得李瑜完全可以避免把情况搞得这样难堪。

“不，不是的。”李瑜有些着急地解释，“明天之前就要发给他们的，周一开始答辩，我明天赶的话他们来不及熟悉PPT，如果有要改动的地方也不好调整了。”

“那也完全可以回我的消息请假，我猜你没有看到，但我相信你有今天要来樊岳的自觉，而不是让我在这里等你整整一个小时。”常怀瑾冷声说。

他很生气。

他并不愿意承认这周每每见到窗外飘扬的雪花都容易想到李瑜，想把他弄脏，想用自己的精液将他灌满，口腔或肠道，让那个认真写习题的孩子在自己怀里融成一滩迷离动人的雪水，被他滚烫的阴茎点燃，撞热，常怀瑾甚至连体位都想好了，他将给李瑜最完美的一次交合。

这一个小时里他静静坐在沙发上，隐秘的期待被秒针磨损成为难以自控的愤怒，他可以原谅五分钟，十分钟，甚至因为堵车导致的二十分钟，可是一个小时过去了李瑜还没出现，他检查了短信，发现李瑜昨天根本没有回。

他或许在准备与自己切断关系。

常怀瑾被这个猜测惹怒了，这条狗怎么敢一声不吭地离开他？他甚至准备好了那套暗金色的鞭具，打算在奴隶漂亮的背上甩下艳情的红痕，还有那根他特地为李瑜准备的鱼形马鞭——可是李瑜没有出现。

常怀瑾觉得自己对李瑜的珍视，对目前为止最满意的玩具的偏爱被戏耍了。

在见到李瑜气喘吁吁站到自己面前时他分不清自己是想要狠狠地惩罚他，还是在被背叛这一情绪的影响下提前将他扔掉，没有奴隶可以主动离开他，至少常怀瑾膝下不允许有，也从未有过，这是对他权威的挑衅。

“为什么不回信息告诉我你今天来不了？”常怀瑾逼问他，李瑜完全可以周六白天在网吧完成任务，他没有要求他每次都必须到。虽然不可避免产生失望，但至少在周二他们还能平安无事地享受游戏，而不至于像当前一样把一切都搅得乱七八糟。

“我……”李瑜有些颤抖地抬头看向常怀瑾的眼睛，他像是再也受不了他的逼迫，“我想见您！”

他哭了。

“我想见您……”李瑜像是想靠近他，想把自己的下巴轻轻垫在常怀瑾的膝盖上讨饶，但他不敢，只能维持着一个稍微前倾的姿态跪坐着，“我以为能赶到的……我、我想见您，我不想失去您……”

他语无伦次地哭着，常怀瑾始终面无表情地看着他，李瑜认定今天之后他就再也不能来这里了，没有人选择他，他这样差劲，愚笨，又木讷，他突然觉得上个月常怀瑾愿意选择自己已是莫大的恩赐，而现在他要拖着这具不值一提的空壳离开了。

“我想见您……”他不断重复着，打了个哭嗝，“我、我也不知道会变成这样……”他像是鼓起最后的勇气，膝行靠近常怀瑾，轻轻扯了一下他的裤腿，“您、可不可以呜呜……别丢下我……我不想，不想离开您……”

常怀瑾的表情松动了一瞬，问他，“想见我？”

“想，想的……”

“为什么？”

“因为，因为……”这似乎把抛下羞耻发泄情绪的李瑜难到了，他吸了吸鼻子，有些茫然地看着常怀瑾，又好像因为找不到一个好的答案有些委屈，于是固执地抬头看着他，“我就是，想，想见您。”

“我有在等周二和周六，每天都有在等……”李瑜大概是觉得既然要被丢下了，那就把关于这里的全部盼望都拿出来留下吧，他绝望地发觉自己如此需要这个游戏，如此需要常怀瑾，“这是我唯一快乐的事了……”他哭着说，“先生，这是我……这是唯一让我觉得活着的事了。”

他给了他生命。

常怀瑾像是端坐在首位的法官，或者更像那位云间睥睨众生的上帝，他的怒意在李瑜的哭声和剖白里神奇地平息了。

于是他也可以轻而易举地杀掉他。

强烈的满足感不可阻挡地盖住了方才的愤怒，没有哪个奴隶会在被他抛弃时像李瑜一样似乎要脱水死过去，他们是痛苦的，伤心的，但没有一个会如此绝望。

这才是最强悍的权柄，常怀瑾不自觉缩了缩手，强悍到主宰一个人的性命。

青涩的果实总是很动人，常怀瑾却要将原因更改，不是因为可爱，而因为没有你他就不能活。

-

“我错了，主人。”

李瑜跪在地上仰着脖子，常怀瑾拿着暗金色的蛇鞭一下下地打向他白皙的胸膛，茶色的乳粒悄悄地挺了起来。

啪——

“我错了，主人。”

六道长短一致两两对称的红色鞭痕显现出来，每一下都很疼，李瑜切实感受到了主人对他迟到行为的不满——即便常怀瑾所发泄的并不在此。

他看向常怀瑾的眼神却没有遭受疼痛的胆怯，而是荣耀，那根暗金的蛇鞭仿佛不是一件可怖的刑具，而是上帝的吻。

他是如此虔诚地接受他的主宰。

常怀瑾施虐与惩罚的心情很难维持下去，他只想贯穿他，把他拴在怀里狠狠地肏。

“跪趴下来，背对着我。”

李瑜照做，将漂亮的背弯了下去，像徐徐展示一件艺术品般将自己献给主人，常怀瑾甚至能想象到奴隶甘愿又幸福的眼神。

他换上末端呈鱼形的马鞭，一下下抽在李瑜腰下的位置，每一次甩下去李瑜都会因为疼痛轻轻抖一下，却又不自觉地撅起了屁股。

常怀瑾嗤笑一声，“屁股撅这么高做什么？”

李瑜耳尖又红了，不好意思回应，只悄悄地把屁股收回来一点，马鞭却钻到他腿缝间摩挲他的嫩肉，轻轻扫过身后的小穴和前方的阴茎，李瑜不受控地轻轻抖了起来。

没等到他的回应，马鞭又用力地甩了下来。

“撅起来……”李瑜开口道，“主人喜欢。”

“真乖。”常怀瑾说罢抽下最后一鞭，一排可爱的小鱼游在李瑜的腰间，又像是要往更隐秘的地方去，他上手轻轻碰了几下，李瑜果然敏感地起了反应。

“奴隶，自己做好扩张，今天我要进入你。”

李瑜靠坐在主卧的床上，喉间发出难耐的呻吟，深蓝色的被褥上盛着一个赤裸的漂亮男孩，他分开腿用黑色的按摩棒慢慢开拓自己的隐秘，润滑液在穴口淫靡地流淌着，因为他的推进不断被挤出又挤进。

常怀瑾冷漠地站在床边，正午的太阳照在他的脸上让他显得肃穆而威严，窗外还在下雪，李瑜很容易地想到了初夜那天醒来后常怀瑾迎着日光降临在他身边的情景，他不自觉地看着他，不知羞耻地用眼睛恳求他，求您抱一抱我，求您进入我，给我快乐。

常怀瑾不动声色地说着，“继续。”

似乎在用他衣着的整洁与正直的姿态羞辱这间屋子里独自发情的母兽，恶劣地欣赏着他的自渎。

李瑜只好继续羞耻的动作，大敞着双腿仿佛在暗蓝的幕布前进行淫秽表演，雪天的日光明亮地照在他的身上，将他的纯洁照得无地自容。唯一的观众却不为所动，他觉得羞耻，又有种难言的快感，想要引诱他，想要让他不再自持地站着，想被他插入。

按摩棒无意间碰到了他的敏感点，李瑜的腿缩了一瞬，发出一声难耐的喘息，怯怯地看着他的主人，又大胆地发出恳求，“主人，可以了……”

“可以什么了？”常怀瑾慢条斯理地脱了衣服。

“可以进来了。”李瑜答道，眼睛贪婪地看着男人性感成熟的身体。

常怀瑾似是察觉了他的痴迷，笑了一下，靠近握住他拿着按摩棒的手，一下一下地抽插着，“不够。”

“呜……”李瑜呜咽了声，常怀瑾当然最清楚他的敏感点在哪里，他想迎合着扭动，却被掐住了腰，“主人，想要您嗯……插进来……”

“再骚一点。”常怀瑾恶劣地在他耳旁低语，让奴隶敏感地颤了一下。

“嗯、嗯……主人……”李瑜不自觉地用脸颊轻轻蹭着常怀瑾的脖子，被折磨得不上不下，想要他进来，想要痛快淋漓的性爱。

他松了握住按摩棒的手，把自己的腿掰得更开，泪濛濛地看着他的主人，“主人、嗯……请您，操操我。”

“乖孩子。”

常怀瑾将他搂到自己怀里，脆弱的泛着鞭痕的胸膛贴着他的，被打开的流水小口吞下了巨大的龟头，李瑜有些紧张地嗯了一声，常怀瑾又打他的屁股叫他放松。

“慢、慢点，主人……”

常怀瑾却恶劣地一下进到他的身体里面，“啊——”李瑜觉得自己被贯穿了，太深了，好像被钉在了那根东西上，他想要逃，就被常怀瑾惩罚似的抓住，用力顶了两下。

“呜呜呜……”他还是哭，又觉得满足，“主人……主人，好深……”

“骚货，不深你怎么舒服？”

常怀瑾抱着他慢慢动起来，就是这样，不是以往他爱用的后入，而是把这条不乖的小鱼牢牢禁锢在怀里，一下一下地顶进他的身体，能看到他沉迷情欲的眼睛，听到他在耳边娇媚色情的叫床声。

“啊、啊、嗯——主人，主人……”李瑜缓过刚被插入的不适，逐渐享受起敏感点被撞击的快感来，浪荡地放声叫着，“嗯啊……主人，主人……好舒服，小鱼嗯……好舒服……”

“怎么这么骚？”常怀瑾掐着他的腰，低头就能看到李瑜腰背上被他抽出来的一排红色的鱼。

“因为，因为！”他又被撞到了最舒爽的地方，“是主人的啊……骚货，因为主人、好大……”他嗯嗯啊啊不知所云地媚叫，又很依赖地贴着常怀瑾，像是要融化在他怀里。

“以后还迟到么？”

“嗯……嗯啊，不迟到了，再也、再也不迟到了……主人……”他像是想到了方才常怀瑾冷漠疏离的脸，很后怕地喃喃，“是主人的、乖鱼儿……嗯、嗯……主人……”他可怜地看着常怀瑾，“不要丢下我，好不好？”

常怀瑾放慢了动作，李瑜不安地缩了缩后穴，常怀瑾好笑地开口，“凭什么不丢下你？你不乖。”

“我乖，我乖！”他呜呜地继续哭着，好像特别害怕常怀瑾松开他，兀自抬臀上下颠了起来，“主人，我乖的呜呜……”

常怀瑾享受他的主动，手摩挲着他后背的一尾小鱼，稍微用力按李瑜的穴就会轻轻地缩一下，把他的阴茎夹得紧紧的。

李瑜沉溺在性爱里，被抛弃的不安全感还在，又因为常怀瑾的阴茎在体内觉得无比满足，他伏在常怀瑾肩上细声喘息着，慢慢动着，去碰自己的敏感点，“主人，主人……”

“主人……”他喃喃道，“我是您的……我是您的，是乖鱼儿……您不要丢下我……”

常怀瑾也被他痴迷的情状勾引了，掰开他的臀拿过主动权，把他放倒在深蓝的床褥里，结合的两人陷了进去，就像陷入一个昼夜难辨的谎言。

他用力冲撞，像要把他吃掉。

浓精喷射在李瑜体内，他痉挛着消了声音，仿佛在高潮无边无际的浪潮里溺毙。

性是如此快乐，总能蛊惑那些年轻又迷茫的生命，让李瑜错觉被它填满，就足够成为他的活着。


	11. Chapter 11

李瑜昨晚在酒吧趴了一晚并没有休息好，提心吊胆赶到樊岳来又刚经历一场酣畅的性事，精神早到了最乏的点，常怀瑾刚射完就晕乎乎地睡着了，手还固执地攀在对方身上。

常怀瑾觉得他太不懂规矩，他才刚吃一口当然很不满足，又觉得怀里的小鱼依赖自己的样子很窝心，鬼使神差地亲了他的额头一口——李瑜每次讨亲吻的奖励都选额头，这在主奴游戏间实在有些不合时宜的纯情。

窗外雪光大盛，十二月正午的阳光在零零细雪间穿梭反射，照亮蓝色被褥里被精液灌满后熟睡的孩子，以及高于零度的一个吻。

-

李瑜是被饿醒的，下腹和大腿有着熟悉的酸胀感，他坐起身来悄悄红了脸，趿拉着棉拖鞋到了客厅，挂钟显示已经快下午两点了，今天他还没有吃一口饭。

常怀瑾不在客厅或餐厅，他试探着敲了敲书房的门，里面传来一声进。

“主人。”李瑜冒出一个脑袋，大概有些怕打扰常怀瑾办公，他的脚步迈得很轻，书房像是一个十分重要的场所，常怀瑾的气质往往会更严肃。他们没有在这里游戏过。

果然他的主人很冷地瞥了他一眼，开了口才从办公的状态里出来，“醒了？”

李瑜点点头。

常怀瑾嗤了一声，让他有些紧张，“你倒好，做完就睡过去了，我技术这么差？”李瑜忙道没有，“那就是舒服了？”

他的脸又很容易的红了，现在的他们应该不在游戏状态，李瑜没有跪下，但他又的确在开门时喊了主人，好像也没有立场提醒常怀瑾现在讨论床上的事有些越界。

他不接话，只说，“先生，那我回去了。”

“先等等。”常怀瑾收了钢笔，“我带你去吃饭，我们谈谈。”

常怀瑾挑了个中餐厅的小包间，棕调的座椅和灯光让人觉得很舒适，难得让李瑜拿了菜单点餐，常怀瑾等菜上齐才进入正题，用餐的时候人往往会更放松。

“现在我们的话题会有些超出游戏范围，但你实在是太嫩了，”他顿了顿，似乎自己也说不准这个形容词在形容什么，又补充道，“是个几乎没有经验的新手，我认为我有必要对你平常的生活进行一定程度上的了解和介入，以保证我们的游戏进行下去。”

李瑜有些踌躇，“您会……怎样做呢？”

常怀瑾像是看穿了他的担心，“放心，我对参与你的生活没有兴趣，也不会出现在你的学校。”他在心底笑了一下，他不会去打扰那个乖乖做题的大学生，让他继续维持那份木讷就很好，这实在是他在李瑜身上滋生的恶趣味，“我想每月给你转一笔款项，仅此而已。”

“不用的，先生。”李瑜很快否定了这一点，脸色有些尴尬，“我……并不把这个当作献身，之类的，您让我也很舒服，我们的关系是……互利的。”

“当然，你很舒服。”常怀瑾有些戏谑地看了他一眼，“这并不是在包养你或者出嫖资。不如先回答我的问题，李瑜，你为什么在打工？”

“生活费不太够，这是必要的兼职。”李瑜答道，“但我现在过得——”

“但据我了解你的家庭状况还不错，联系你和我说过与家里出柜的情况，不难猜出你的父母对你的生活费进行了克扣。”常怀瑾很从容的说，“原来的生活费是多少？”

“一千五，先生。”李瑜很容易被他牵着走，没等他反应过来常怀瑾就做了决定，“那我每个月给汇三千，够么？”

“不是的，先生。”李瑜不明白常怀瑾的用意，但他觉得收下常怀瑾的钱会让他们的关系变质，让他像一个出卖屁股的妓女——真正的妓女。

“兼职对我而言——”

常怀瑾又打断了他，“你觉得我为什么要给你转这笔钱？”

“为了……”李瑜卡了壳，“您……同情我？”

“当然不，”常怀瑾大概觉得这个回答有些好笑，“如果是这样的话我在和你建立关系的第一天就会做这个决定。还是你觉得我在借此羞辱你？”

“没有，先生。”他稍微低了头，无论常怀瑾有没有，收下这笔钱的确让他觉得很不堪。

“李瑜，和我相处一个月来你多少对我有所了解，我没有多余的同情心。至于羞辱你，除了在床上我对此并不感兴趣。”常怀瑾看着他栗色的发顶，“你可以理解成为了让自己的狗毛发更加柔顺，或者至少在主人不在家的日子里吃饱饭，我希望并且有能力让你能够更好地进入游戏。”他敲了敲桌面，“至少不会再像今天一样因为某些可以避免的原因迟到。”

“所以本质而言这是一件利己的事，你不用放在心上。”常怀瑾说完了，好整以暇地等待李瑜的答案。

“先生，”李瑜有些为难，对方的论据太充足，他并不是很有自信地回话，“我自己可以把自己照顾得很好，成为您……毛发柔顺的狗，今天只是一个意外而已，以后不会再发生了，请您相信我。”

常怀瑾淡淡地看了他几秒，日常下的李瑜的确有些不讨人喜欢的固执，“李瑜，我对你很满意，因此希望我们的关系可以维持更长的时间，然而你还只是个没有工作的大学生，没有稳定的工作，能力也很一般，日常生活足够难倒你。”

他语调平稳地揭开李瑜努力喂饱自己后营造的“照顾得很好”的假象，“我不介意你工作后将这笔钱还给我，但我现在给你钱，是希望将你日常生活琐事的优先级降低，从而有余力和余心参与到游戏中来，我不是什么慈善家，并不关心你的死活，但我要求你状态良好地和我一起享受游戏。”

或许是常怀瑾的阐述实在太冷漠，李瑜从中感受不到一点同情或超出界限的微妙，他答应了，如果是为了给常怀瑾一条更加漂亮的狗的话，好像拒绝会显得太自作多情。

李瑜的小账本没有因此搁置，他每个月给自己按以往的生活费标准划一千五，剩下的一千五则好好地存在卡里，工作以后还给常怀瑾么？这当然是常怀瑾用来说服他的话，到时候转还给他实在有些尴尬，仿佛是被资助的贫困学子进行报恩，常怀瑾不需要。李瑜觉得既然已经收了再还也有些做作，他倒是适应狗这一比喻很快，不过工作后一定不能收常怀瑾的钱了，他决定到。

对着小账本写写画画，他突然懂得了一点常怀瑾意味不明的“嫩”是什么意思，似乎不仅指代他是个新手，而也意味着他现在在世界上并不是一个十分成熟或强大的个体，没有家庭的支持，没有稳定的工作，生活本身就是一个难题，参与到和常怀瑾的游戏来似乎像一种奢侈。

是奢侈吗？看上去是，但李瑜又觉得这似乎同样也是自己生活中必不可缺的一味养料，和早餐一样重要。他已经意识到常怀瑾对自己的重要性，并且决定将其努力维系下去，他会努力讨他欢心的，只要他还接受他，还选择他。

李瑜有些出神地看着自己写的月入三千五：一千五日常支出，五百作为额外花销，送礼或是购置较昂贵的用品，剩余一千五……他思索半天，写了个养老储备。

-

周二他比以往提前了更久来到樊岳顶层，很自觉地进浴室洗了澡，并且做了充分的扩张，省去了照镜子的仪式，含着按摩棒不急不缓地跪在客厅，已经不用看了，他知道自己是什么样子。

常怀瑾似乎心情不错，但还是很严格地与他清算了周六的惩罚：没能让他尽兴，甚至还是主人为他做的清理。

“说实话，我还是头一次把自己的精液从奴隶的屁股里挖出来。”常怀瑾拿了散鞭站在他一侧，李瑜昏厥后全无印象，却因想象很容易地红了耳尖，内心却莫名有些高兴——他当然知道常怀瑾有过奴隶，甚至现在除他外还有奴隶，但他是第一个——“啊！”

散鞭抽在他的臀上，常怀瑾眯着眼问他，“走神？”

“没、没有，主人——”

又是一鞭，“撒谎。”常怀瑾冷声说着，“告诉我，刚刚在想什么。”

“在想……主人。”李瑜似乎很羞涩，稍微低了头，背因此拱出一点，于是又挨了一鞭，不过轻上不少。

“是么？”常怀瑾话里带笑，“想我什么？”

“想、想……”他觉得有些羞耻，却又更想在主人面前表现得坦诚，“想主人，帮我清理的样子。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，却很快又加了一鞭，“难道你还想以后都是我帮你弄？骚货，狗的自觉去哪里了？”

李瑜知道这是不用他回答的问题，只有些委屈地撅着屁股看着他的主人，似乎在通过这个乞怜的姿势证明自己的确有着狗的自觉。

常怀瑾的鞭子没有因此放软，他的施虐欲被激起，将两片柔软白皙的臀打得通红，散鞭偶有几根抽到他的臀缝甚至微微挺翘的阴茎，引得奴隶总是不自觉地震颤着。

“爽？”常怀瑾问他，李瑜呜咽着点点头，对方又说，“当然爽，之前掌掴你你就觉得舒服，散鞭抽起来的感觉差不多。本来周六是要奖励给你的。”他大概是想到了周六的不愉快，又用力甩下一鞭，冷声道，“奴隶，不要再惹我生气。”

“不会了，再也不会了，主人。”李瑜颤抖着答道，又很小心翼翼地反驳，“可是主人，”他仰着头看着常怀瑾，上挑的眼尾里说不清是纯情还是春情，“比起散鞭，还是更喜欢……更喜欢主人的手掌。”

常怀瑾没有出声，他于是试探着爬到主人脚边，坐跪着抱着他的西裤慢慢把脸蹭到常怀瑾的手心，一双眼睛稍微眯着，很眷恋的样子，“最喜欢的，是主人的手。”

常怀瑾盛着他脸蛋的手用力钳住他的下巴，审视一般看他，似乎要确认这是他的真实想法还是为了讨好他的游戏技巧，李瑜眼尾的两道弯撩着他的心脏，给第一个选项划了钩，常怀瑾却面无表情地垂眼对他说，“婊子。”

因为他的确被引诱了，不受控勃起的阴茎就是他的把柄，李瑜不自觉的成功勾引让他觉得主导权受到了挑衅。

“最喜欢的是手掌？”他把李瑜从身下踹了下来，“撒谎。”

他坐靠在沙发上，李瑜于是爬到他腿边，用微红的脸去蹭弄他隔了西裤的阳物，“最喜欢的，是主人的这里。”

“这里？”常怀瑾不为所动地问他，“哪里。”

“主人的……主人的……”那个词太粗鄙，李瑜有些说不出口，常怀瑾很嘲讽地看着他，“都吃过这么多次的东西，你不知道是什么？”

“婊子，收一收你早就丢得一干二净的纯情。”他掐住他的下巴让李瑜的脸紧贴着自己的下体，“这是你最爱吃的鸡巴，记住了么？”

“记、记住了……主人。”他轻轻伏在那根巨物上，仿佛能感受到他的跳动，脸被雄性气息熏得通红，李瑜觉得有些口渴，好想吃，想要主人进入自己，他抬眼问道，“主人，我、我可以吃您的，鸡巴吗？”

常怀瑾没有应声，是默认。

李瑜很急切地解开主人的裤子拉链，隔着内裤咬了会儿，等它胀得更大时把他从内裤里拿了出来，他已经比第一次熟练了很多，先从卵蛋开始细细吸吮，手上则有节奏地撸动笔挺的阴茎。

等到常怀瑾发出喘息时才转移到龟头上，由上往下仔细地舔着，尤其照顾了头部的沟壑，马眼里浸出几滴精水，也被他舔掉了，还抬眼看常怀瑾似乎想讨一句表扬。

“好吃么？”常怀瑾问他，手抚着李瑜含着阴茎的腮帮，隔着他的皮肤不知道是玩弄自己的性器还是借此羞辱李瑜的放荡。

李瑜觉得不满足，趁回答把喉咙里的肉棒缓缓吐了出来，他眼睛因为深喉积了些许眼泪，“好吃，主人的鸡巴……”他伸出舌头又舔了舔，喉间发出不满足的闷哼，“主人，下面也想吃……”

常怀瑾骂了一声骚货，要李瑜坐到自己身上。他很快扶住了常怀瑾的肩膀，双臀坐在主人腿上时才后知后觉体会到鞭打后的疼痛，常怀瑾很坏地着看他哆嗦了一下，“现在知道疼了？”

“知、知道了……”李瑜有些委屈地看着他，觉得常怀瑾是故意的，对方又更加恶劣地在他耳边说，“可我就是喜欢抱着肏你，怎么办？”

“唔……”李瑜被他的吐息和抚在自己腰间的手惹得敏感极了，泛红的肛口也有些疼痛，却又更希望内里也痛一痛，被主人疼一疼，他不敢自己掰开屁股吃下常怀瑾的巨物，只好晃起腰讨好地喘着，“主人，主人……求您用大鸡巴，嗯……操操我。”

常怀瑾用手掌抽了一下李瑜的臀，他果然吃痛叫了一声，“真骚，要是因为迟到吃不到鸡巴了，你会不会骚到去卖淫？”他又说，“卖淫还能赚钱，也不用继续打工了。”

李瑜被他羞辱得呜呜哭起来，他也不知道为什么每次和常怀瑾亲近几乎都要哭，却也只会怪是自己太嫩，太禁不起肏，而不觉得常怀瑾有多恶劣，他的主人就是游戏最高的准则，他只需要讨好他。

“主、主人……”他忍着臀部的痛，磨蹭着常怀瑾的下体，挂着眼泪的脸也十分讨好地去蹭他的鬓，“主人……小鱼，再也不迟到了，小鱼会乖的，您，操操我……好不好？”

“这么想被操？”

“想……”他只是磨着常怀瑾的阴茎也觉得快乐，又很不满足，讨好地伏在常怀瑾耳边骚媚地叫着，“骚货，想被主人的大鸡巴肏呜呜呜……主人，操操我，操操我……”他加快了蹭动下身的频率，辣痛外是体内更加分明的饥渴，里面也想要啊，想要主人的大肉棒和精液，抽抽嗒嗒地在常怀瑾肩上趴着撒娇，“呜呜……主人，求您了，操操小鱼儿好不好……下面也好想吃主人的鸡巴……”

常怀瑾等到他实在受不了才真正进入他，几乎一瞬间就要把他逼到高潮，李瑜在他腿上不受控地颠着，臀瓣火辣辣地疼着，穴道里又是一股股逼得他浪叫的麻，痛和爽来回切换，又似乎一并席卷了他，粗暴的性爱让他的呻吟几乎成了尖叫。

常怀瑾以极具侵占性的姿势咬他的高昂脖子，下身的动作却绝不含糊，让李瑜觉得自己几乎下一秒就要死在他的怀里，而这个想法竟然得到他一瞬清明的肯定，那很好，那似乎荒唐但是很好，含着他的阴茎死掉，到死都是满足和快乐的，他被自己荒唐的念头吓了一瞬。

常怀瑾觉得这个体位看不到他红肿的臀瓣，又要他跪在地毯上，后入地肏他，一边撞击着一边用李瑜最喜欢的手掌打他的臀瓣，疼不疼？疼。爽不爽？爽。骚货。

被撑开的后穴泛着红，常怀瑾当然知道他大抵是有些痛的，不过这份痛当然也让他很舒服，他满意地看着自己胯下骚浪求操的母狗，觉得上周糟糕的事件也没什么不好，他似乎因此得到了李瑜的全部。


	12. Chapter 12

李瑜把挂在空间的接PPT制作和简单PS的小广告给隐藏了，之后来了几单也被他拒了。

“你电脑还没修好呢？”彭宇丹在电话里问他。

“修好了，前几天就拿回来了。”李瑜回答他，“最近……不是很缺钱了。”

“哦哦，”彭宇丹自动理解成李瑜和家里关系缓和了，“那挺好，我听新舟说你把奶茶店的排班也调少了。”范新舟是经营奶茶店的学姐，和彭宇丹是朋友。

“嗯。”李瑜想起什么，“学长，摄影社上学年的照片影集已经做好了，你要一份么？”大四的成员不少在大三就逐渐淡出了，按理是不会询问影集的取得的，彭宇丹上学年倒一直在参与。

李瑜前几天趁电脑修好了，把何涓涓麻烦他排版的新生影集给做完了，发了过去，对方道了谢，又说上学年的影集已经做出来了，约了李瑜到时候给他送过来，顺便麻烦他问问彭宇丹需不需要。

“要啊。”彭宇丹答，想起自己昨天还转发了社团影集相关的动态，里头有不少成员照片和枫山的景色，“夏天咱们还去山里野营了呢，我拍了不少，你捎一份到奶茶店，有空我过去拿。”

李瑜应了，隔天收到何涓涓拿过来的两册就带了份到奶茶店，奇怪的是这天来买奶茶的人有些多，还总有几个女孩偷偷摸摸瞟他，甚至有几个买了奶茶问他要联系方式，李瑜有些不知所措地拿手机乖乖给了二维码。

“你不知道？”陈鑫大惊小怪，“你们社团那照片被轮了不知道多少遍，就因为你啊。”

“什么照片？”李瑜一头雾水地回了寝室，陈鑫于是把空间点开，摄影社的九张图都是长图，还是李瑜暑假那会儿排的版，他自己都忘得差不多了，转发的时候也没仔细点开一张张看。

陈鑫划到一张照片后停了下来，“诺，就是这张。”他啧了两声，“你说要我和你一起坚持着去健身房，这会儿是不是也有学妹赶着加我微信啊？”

“得了吧，”汪启明在旁边也凑了个头过来，瞧着屏幕上李瑜的照片，“你身材好了那脸也没人乐意看。”

“诶——”

健身房这件事说来还挺有意思，陈鑫个头和李瑜一般高，但要胖上不少，大二的时候兴冲冲去健身房办了张卡，励志要减肥，口号喊得整层楼都知道了。又看到健身房惯有的活动，拉人一起办卡打六折，汪启明是个有自知之明的，知道自己不会坚持，于是陈鑫劝着李瑜一起办了张卡，小瑜太瘦了，也不爱出门，搞搞锻炼啊？

李瑜对锻炼其实没什么兴趣，那段时间他正逢和家里闹僵，心情有些低落，彭宇丹转发了一条大概是辩论队朋友所在的院撰写的公众号文章，他点进去看了，说运动时大脑会分泌多巴胺，能让人高兴。高兴这两个字很容易打动了他，好像当时凡能让人高兴的事他都愿意去试一试，再加上也知道陈鑫是好意让自己多出门活动，于是点点头答应了。

结果拉着他去的陈鑫坚持了不到两周，天冷天热嗓子疼肚子难受，一天天推拖着哪儿哪儿都不舒坦了一遭。李瑜倒坚持下来了，一是偶尔能在健身房见到彭宇丹，二是泡在健身房里时的确能放空一会儿，分泌分泌什么多巴胺，当然最要紧的是钱交都交了，他那会儿已经十分惜财，这卡绝对不能浪费。

其实常怀瑾嫌弃他的腰背那次起他还特意在健身房找教练指导练了一些瑜伽，不然骨头没那么容易一下就变软变好看。

“我也没多好看啊……”李瑜有些尴尬地看着手机上的照片，底下都是求图三水里小哥哥联系方式的，“太夸张了。”

那张照片的确太好看了些，陈鑫刚看到的时候都没能反应过来那是自己相处了两年多的室友。

李瑜卷着裤腿在浅溪里捉鱼，上衣脱下来打着赤膊，背景有几个男生都跟他一样，大概是怕沾水，谁也没多在意。可这其中谁也没他身材好，肌肉并不凸显，但胜在线条流畅，紧实地贴在骨头上，甚至还有一片溪水的粼粼反光覆在胸口上，他自己白生生地站在水里倒似一尾从溪底跃出来的鱼。

再加上下水没带眼镜，一整张脸完整地照在太阳底下，栗色头发的末端被照成金黄，大概是被拿着相机的人喊了名字，他很迷茫地回头看镜头，颇有些漂亮而不自知的距离感在里头。

这是李瑜第一次被这么多人关注，甚至还被要了联系方式，他只觉得很无措，如果是彭宇丹的话，大概只会习以为常吧，他想。

“别这么不自信么！”陈鑫说，晃了晃手机，“这不就是你啊，多好看，总不是别人吧？”

“光线好，拍出来的。”李瑜并不是谦虚，他心底觉得自己就是非常平凡的一个人，所有夸赞在他眼里都是夸张的，礼节性的，这次不过也是凑巧把自己拍成了个神仙似的人，他收回目光没多看那张照片，那不是自己。

可惜他这样认为，其他看到这张照片的却不这样觉得，这周去奶茶店的人多了不少，八成是特地过来看他的，李瑜想不懂，自己兼职这么久以前也没遇到过这样的情况，后又明白这些女孩是奔着那张照片来的，而不是为他本人。

就像每个人的人生多少有几个发光的瞬间，他也终于发了一次光，第一次大概是考到长泽大学吧，而这次机缘巧合被许多人注意到了。李瑜垂着头给奶茶封盖，心底莫名觉得自己有些对不起这些闪着眼睛看他的女孩，她们热衷的不过是一个假象，他仍然只是一个扔到人群里谁也找不到，谁也不会多留意一眼的普通人，了解过后只会对他沉闷的性格产生更多失望，他给不了她们一个照片里闪闪发光的李瑜。

不自在地过了快两周，李瑜上专业课都会被同班的女生多看几眼，似有不解和疑惑，李瑜很理解她们的态度，甚至觉得这才是对的。只有在樊岳顶层，在常怀瑾的怀里李瑜才觉出自由的感觉来，可以从四面八方的注视里松一口气，他总觉得很抱歉，因为无力交还一个被期待的人形。

这个男人拥有他最不为人知的另一面，他可以毫无负担地含着他的阴茎叫床，委委屈屈地抱着他的脖子讨要怜爱，在常怀瑾的膝下他是时刻被注视的，而又和那些悄悄看他的女孩不同，她们眷恋的是李瑜在阳光下一瞬间的剪影，是被多重美化过的假象，常怀瑾鞭下的他则是真实的，是他最真实的欲望和快乐。

他的真实，他的渴望，他深深埋藏的隐秘，那个常年寄居在他身体里只在这间顶层房间赤裸着走出来的小孩，只有在常怀瑾面前才能得以袒露，成为他的奴隶，被他注视，李瑜恍惚地觉得，甚至被他爱，神爱世人的爱。

“这两次都好乖。”常怀瑾抱着脱力的李瑜在浴室清理，自之前李瑜红着耳朵回答想他帮自己清理的样子后常怀瑾似乎喜欢上了这件事，这在以前可从未有过，动作间还会坏心眼地用手指去碰李瑜体内最敏感的点，又假惺惺地亲他的脖子安抚怀里颤抖的小鱼。

常怀瑾愈加笃定了“获得”了李瑜的念头，他很高兴，这颗青果，这条幼嫩的小鱼，在他的鞭打和亲吻下逐渐成熟起来，常怀瑾很满意李瑜如今眷恋自己的样子，也不似以前那样爱哭了，虽然那的确也是摄人心魄的风景。

李瑜每到这时都很羞涩，在浴室清理似乎是一个朦胧的边界，从前只有当常怀瑾宣布结束时自己一个人来洗澡的份，而现在游戏好像已经结束了，又或许没有，常怀瑾作为主人应该帮自己清理吗？又更可能是为了羞辱他而产生的新趣味，但必须承认的是李瑜很喜欢，自知道自己是头一个——现在说成唯一一个也未尝不可——得到主人亲手清理的恩赐的奴隶后，他总有些按耐的欣喜。

他不仅有幸成为了常怀瑾选择的小狗，或许还成为了他最偏爱的那一个，偏爱，李瑜两片沾了水的唇无声的念着，像把自己含着的糖偷偷拿出来炫耀了两秒，却不小心碰到了常怀瑾的脸颊。

“嗯？”常怀瑾抽出他穴里的手指，揉了揉他的屁股，“没要够？”

“够、够了……”李瑜不好意思地把头埋在他的肩上，常怀瑾笑了一下，胸腔的嗡颤传到李瑜身上，让他更加羞赧了，这时候的他总有着难以形容的纯情，对方又问他，“问你呢，这几次怎么这么乖？”

他不安地扭动了两下，马上被掐住了腰，下巴也被常怀瑾难得温柔地从肩膀上托了出来，对上他笑意疏懒一双黑沉沉的眼。他的眼睛真好看，李瑜想，然后就被打了一下屁股，和着水声在浴室里清脆的一响。

李瑜知道这是怪他分心的意思，磕磕绊绊解释道，“主人的眼睛好看，才走神了……”好像根本不知道这样的自己和勾引没区别，常怀瑾的下体在水里又硬了起来，他还没察觉，想着回答常怀瑾问他为什么这么乖的话，为什么呢？因为他想乖乖的，做主人最喜欢的小狗，他喜欢被偏爱的感觉，于是他答，“乖是因为，想被主人多喜欢一点。”他有些窘迫地不敢看对方。

常怀瑾于是又摩挲着他的下巴要他看着自己，“那小鱼喜不喜欢我？”

李瑜愣了一瞬，他不是不知道自己的主人讨厌被奴隶爱上的感觉，他也笃定自己没有，他只是享受游戏而已，洗完澡出了浴室就会回到毫无常怀瑾参与的生活，喜欢根本无从谈起。

常怀瑾也不知道自己要怎样一个答案，不可置否的是看到李瑜迷茫的眼神后他感到了一丝不知所起的愤怒，他有些急切地让李瑜跪在浴室里承受他再度抬头的欲望，让未出口的答案碎成一声声饱含情欲的呻吟。

常怀瑾在撞击时自嘲，这才是最应该去享受的事，和李瑜个青春期没走干净的小孩儿呆久了，都开始提什么喜不喜欢了。好像李瑜有多喜欢谁似的，责任推卸得毫无逻辑。

李瑜自然不知道他心里的弯弯绕绕，只是在游戏中越来越依赖他，在饱受注视的这些天里盼着周二和周六，匆匆赶着地铁，奔向他不被误解毫无负担的自由。

年轻人的话题和热情来得快去得也快，不到两周对那张照片还耿耿于怀的人已经没有，见到李瑜本人后失望的也不在少数，还跃跃欲试的也被他呆板的聊天方式给磨没了兴趣。

他没有失去关注后的落差感，而只有终于脱离焦点的舒心，好像一枚棋子终于被摆到了他该在的位置，灰尘终于不必被拿到阳光下心虚地受人瞻仰，它又落回了另人安心的角落。

彭宇丹过来拿影集时还调侃了他一番，“有看上的小姑娘没？”显然也是知道了照片的事，“你就别挤兑人家了。”跟他一起来的男生说，秦杉是彭宇丹校辩论队从前的队友，现在在本校念研一，和李瑜因为彭宇丹也见过几面，算认识。

“秦杉哥，”他打了个招呼，“你怎么也过来了。”

“还说我挤兑你呢，”彭宇丹在旁边揶揄，“他听说我过来拿影集，问了一嘴是不是有你照片那张，一听说是就屁颠屁颠跟过来了。”他又想起什么，“靠，你别对我们家小鲤鱼有什么……禽兽的想法吧？”

秦杉在学校也有些出名，不仅因为优越的脸和身材，或者殷实的家境，常年GPA4.0也在次要——他是去年长泽市同性恋平权游行校内宣讲的领头人，大一入校就无意间出了柜碎了一地少女心的人物，读研后关于他的话题才渐渐少了起来。

秦杉看了眼李瑜的表情，“什么叫禽兽？你对我们同性恋有看法？”他注意到李瑜没有像以前一样因为彭宇丹亲昵的称呼露出细微的喜悦。

“不敢不敢。”彭宇丹抱了个拳，他因为和秦杉关系好还被一些女生拉过郎配，左意还郑重其事地问过一次，他是真怕了秦杉了。

李瑜笑着看他们逗乐子，把影集递给了彭宇丹，两个高个子站在门口太显眼，于是进去找了张空桌子坐着了，李瑜问，“秦杉哥喝什么？”

“随便什么果茶吧。”

“好。”

彭宇丹坐下后又挑起方才的话题，又怕李瑜听到，于是小声说着，“你对小瑜真有那心思啊？”

秦杉意味不明地嗯了一声，被彭宇丹瞪了一眼，他于是啧了一声，“试着追一追。”

“追什么追，小瑜是直男。”彭宇丹对同性恋没什么别的想法，但觉得直掰弯却有些不地道，这条路的确太难走了。

“你又知道了？”秦杉很无奈的笑了一下，还带了些嘲讽，彭宇丹不乐意了，“我哪里不知道？他当我学弟当了五年，是直是弯我不比你清楚？”

“哦，他跟你说过还是这五年谈过恋爱？”秦杉问他。

彭宇丹呆了一下，皱着眉头找不出论据，又不爽秦杉很明白的样子，“反正你别忽悠他。”

“哪儿能啊。”

李瑜自然不知道他们悄声说着什么，过去递饮料的时候秦杉朝他笑了一下，彭宇丹急匆匆地开了影集准备看照片的样子，他没多在意。

十二月快过半了，这几天的雪也歇了歇，李瑜想起见到常怀瑾的第一天回寝室在搜索引擎上查了他的个人资料，上面显示他年底过生日，也渐渐近了。李瑜不清楚他们的关系需不需要送礼物，买东西的话常怀瑾大概率也看不上。

兼职少后的空闲以及前些天里被视线环绕的不自在，都会让李瑜不自觉想起常怀瑾，比以往更盛地盼望起周二和周六来，他觉得自己至少可以在零点发一条生日祝福的短信给他的主人，感谢他为自己枯燥的生活凌空建起一座自由的乐园。


	13. Chapter 13

这段时间秦杉来奶茶店的次数很多，李瑜不知道的是他问范新舟要了自己排班的时间，其他时候并不来。

“秦杉哥。”

“早啊，小瑜。”

秦杉笑着朝他问好，今天又下雪了，他围了条藏青色的围巾，很配他的气质。

“今天喝什么？”李瑜问，秦杉这段时间几乎把奶茶店各类饮品都试了个遍。

“奶青吧。”秦杉走到里间，落在他围巾上的雪花缓缓融成一个个深色的小水晕，他没坐下，撑在吧台上看李瑜做奶茶，“小瑜。”

“嗯？”李瑜侧头看了他一眼，被围裙勒住的腰很轻微地往后拧了一下，秦杉垂眼看了眼，又把右手拎的纸袋放到吧台上，“给你的。”

李瑜把奶茶封好口递给了秦杉，有些踌躇地开了纸袋，发现是条围巾，和秦杉脖子上的似乎是一样的，看样子造价不菲，他下意识想拒绝，“秦杉哥，我平常不戴围巾。”

“别着急着拒绝啊，我多伤心。”秦杉很难过的样子，“提前给你的圣诞礼物，年底么，两条有活动我就多买了条。谢谢小瑜这些天给我做的奶茶。”

李瑜不好意思地笑了一下，说又不是没有收你的钱。

秦杉被他的直白逗笑了，来来回回和他说了几句，李瑜拗不过他，收下了，决定圣诞的时候给秦杉回个礼物。

秦杉又强调了两句要记得戴，在奶茶店磨蹭了半小时才走，李瑜话不多，只是很礼貌地回答秦杉有一搭没一搭地问话，秦杉临走前看着他笑笑叹了口气。

李瑜把纸袋拿到吧台下，想起自己给常怀瑾买的生日礼物快到了，这周六他的主人要他去蒲公英等他，晚上九点前到，进了酒吧会有人带他到卡座。常怀瑾说是和朋友提前把生日给聚了，真正过生日那天估计还有得忙。

李瑜比第一次进蒲公英要从容了些，不过也只是开门没犹豫而已。他不懂自己为什么要陪常怀瑾来他与朋友聚会的局，却也不敢忤逆，很谨慎地挑了衣服，怕丢主人的脸，但也没能挑出多好看来，他就长这样不是？局促地照了照镜子，瞥到一旁藏青色的围巾犹豫两秒便戴上了，似乎靠它能显得没那么稚嫩。

甫一进门叶杏就瞧着他了，像是等他来似的，很热情地喊小瑜，这里。

李瑜不认识他，但还是很听话地走到叶杏在的地方，对方很稀罕地看着他，“你好啊，我是叶杏，我们见过的。”周围几个似乎和常怀瑾一般年纪，有几个看上去小些扮相漂亮的男生粘在他们身上，都在打量他。

酒吧里暗暗的，提琴声轻扬地飘在温暖粘稠的空气里，像伏在酒心蛋糕上一片要落不落的刃，朦胧的灯光照射出一种暧昧的氛围，李瑜只觉得不自在，那灯像是暗处蛰伏的野兽的眼。

他朝叶杏回了个招呼，“你好。”

叶杏看他紧张的样子笑了一下，“别紧张啊，你不记得我了吧？你第一次来还是我把你捞着的，结果就被常怀瑾那禽兽给抢了去了。”旁边的人都笑了笑，显然都很清楚李瑜和常怀瑾的关系，李瑜还注意到卡座里有个男孩坐在一个男人身上，他有些隐秘被挖出来的恐慌，只嗯了一声。

李瑜和他们没什么共同话题，不自在地坐在位子上当空气，仿佛试图凭借沉默躲开陷阱。话题从他身上挪开了，聊他听不懂的跑车或是哪个男孩撒娇想要一件什么奢侈品，让李瑜觉得这里吐息间的空气好像都要按立方算钱，周围一股馨香的腐臭味。谈话间仍有人会不着痕迹地打量他，带着优越感或是好奇。

有个男生不知道是故意还是无心，问了一声，“房展清来么？”

“噗，当然不来啊，那不就很尴尬了。”很理所当然的笑意，好像尴尬什么大家都很明白。

“他还没回啊？”

“你惦记呢，我听说前几天就回了。”

叶杏受常怀瑾委托，要照顾一下小朋友，这时候听了房展清的名字见李瑜还是一脸神游的样子，没忍住低声问了一嘴，“小瑜，你知道房展清么？”好像怕他被骗了似的。

“嗯？”李瑜有些迷茫地看着他，“我不认识。”

他没注意音量，旁边的男生忙开了手机给他看一张照片，“诺，你不知道？”照片上是一张裸背，李瑜只看了一眼就把眼睛挪开了，仿佛被硫酸蜇了下，叶杏好心替他解围，“没事儿，这照片在圈子里几乎没人没看过。”

旁边的几个见他是真的不认识房展清，很积极地跟他介绍，“他是圈里的名人啊，”坐在男人身上的男孩说，语气里说不上是什么意思，“去年把自己的主给甩了。那位dom疯了似的追，又要挟不和好就把照片发网上，这是他威胁房展清的第一张照片。”言下之意似乎还有更多照片。

另一个又接话道，“后来房展清跟了常先生，把之前那位dom给整了，照片也就流出来这一张，人手存了一份呢。”这句才终于是重点，李瑜迟钝地懂得他们挑起房展清的意义了。

他们又聊起房展清其他特点，什么海归医生，眼下的泪痣生得妖冶好看，听说他以前当过上面那个呢……又马上被人嗤笑，是你们这群饥渴得不行的零臆想的吧？喝几口酒，又反唇相讥，我想被他上，你不想上他么？大家都笑，他们谈论他，似乎在谈论一个都求而不得的高级妓女，通过下流的贬低将他踩到脚下，掩饰自己的不配。

叶杏看不惯这几个常怀瑾朋友带过来的伴，语气酸得出奇，在别人的肉上嚼出快乐来，不过说到底这群二世的风气也就这样了，他们的玩伴也不过是臭味相投，再说叶杏他自己能好到哪里去？只是没这么刻薄低俗而已，都是嚼着边角笑料的苍蝇。他和常怀瑾关系不错，也仅仅因为彼此都没那样明摆着不堪罢了，他们在他们中间，带了几分不屑，却也没太多分别，照样能讨论谁操着舒不舒服。不过房展清的存在叶杏出于善意也希望李瑜知道，眼下没说什么，只观察了一下他的反应。

李瑜只是礼貌地听着，又或许根本没在听，大概知道这话是故意说给自己的，他没什么异样的表情，让叶杏不由得生出一股难言的敬佩。

李瑜知道常怀瑾除了自己还有其他人，并未觉得有什么委屈，只是今天的主人公怎么还不来？他像只误入禁林的小兽，觉察出了一些微妙的恶意，虽然不全针对他，他太弱了，一身寒碜的衣服，木讷无趣的表情，也不懂得笑笑迎合他们，于是理所当然地成为被啃噬的肉。

李瑜谈不上有多难受，只是更加不明白常怀瑾要自己来的用意，放任自己在这里被打量或鄙视吗？房展清似乎神乎其神，尚且要被这样嚼着舌根，好像一句两句里都暗含着对李瑜更大的不屑。

他的确有些穷人的自尊，常怀瑾的世界离他太远，这是他们心照不宣的事实，何必多此一举把他扔在这里接受藐视呢？李瑜埋低了头，他可以坦然接受自己平凡无奇的事实，可以接受自己在流转灯光下相形见绌的低廉，他比不得他们，但他却不能忍受常怀瑾要将自己置于这样的境地。

常怀瑾是唯一带着欲望和渴求注视自己的人了，李瑜甚至曾因此觉得自己珍贵过，借着这道像刀锋又像神祇的光亮新长出一条赤裸的脆生生的命。他不知道这道目光化作不屑后，他也被常怀瑾嗤笑着看待后，自己还算什么。

“聊什么呢？”

常怀瑾裹了一身寒霜，发丝间还沾了几瓣雪，问话似乎是对着一席人的，却隔着他们只看着李瑜，一注荣耀的光芒。李瑜一见他眼睛就突然亮了起来，好像他终于等到了，他一直在等着，又带了点道不明的委屈。常怀瑾心情极佳地坐到他身侧吻了一下他的脸，又把他的眼镜摘了收在大衣口袋里。他总是更喜欢李瑜不戴眼镜的样子。

周围起哄吹口哨，李瑜却浑然不觉得羞赧，他此时才好像终于能放松起来，才整个人完整起来，不用去害怕悬在空气上那把似有若无的刀，他得到了常怀瑾赦免。至于其他人的恶意，反正常怀瑾在的，常怀瑾怀里的位子是他的，卧上一面盾，再没什么好怕，何况他也不见得有多在乎，能杀他的始终只有一个。只是这个吻实在有些凉，他主动握了握常怀瑾冰冷的手。

对方任由他握着，一只手自然地环在他腰后，两人坐得更近了些。李瑜看不太清周围人意味不明的眼神了，这样似乎更好，他的世界又浓缩成为一个叫常怀瑾的名字，也不参与话题，一本正经地给他的主人暖手，嘴角一点满足的笑。

常怀瑾垂眼看他乖巧的样子只想着快点散了局和他共度良宵，谁稀罕和这群狐朋狗友扯淡。心里也猜到李瑜方才大概是被几个男孩给挤兑了，他有意护着他，挡酒挡得坦荡，时不时很自然地亲一口他的发顶或是脸颊，咬着耳朵低语几句，几个朋友笑着调侃他。方才提房展清的人见他来了倒也没再说什么，打狗还得看主人，看主人是谁，看主人疼不疼他。

一席人悠悠换了话题，房展清断然不能提了，随便提另一个么，常怀瑾不过和他们也是一路货色。李瑜日后想起这天总难免觉得自己笨，对他怀有盲目的无限美化的滤镜，常怀瑾并不伟大或正直，他也只是个优哉游哉刻薄调笑妓女的嫖客而已，只是自己不在他嘴里于是无所谓起来，作壁上观起来，他怎么这么笨？

“高兴么？”常怀瑾在他耳边轻轻问。

李瑜有些不明所以，说了声，“还好。”

常怀瑾当然知道他无聊，笑着好心解释道，“这圈人都知道我收了个新奴，说什么的都有，还传我泡高中生呢。”李瑜为此有些囧，“带你出来见见人，算个流程，明白么？”

李瑜不懂他们这些默认的规则，只能体会到这似乎是一种承认，狐朋狗友也是友，自己跟他见了朋友他们的关系也就沉了一些，他得到这样一个推论，原来常怀瑾并不为践踏自己的自尊，而是一种更正式的认可。李瑜很真心地笑了一下，终于有了些明白他用意的欣喜，他嗯了一声，并且愿意因此牺牲一点尊严。常怀瑾吻了吻他的眼睛。

出蒲公英的时候十点出头，常怀瑾被灌了不少酒，他酒量好，不该醉的，又像是醉了的慵懒情状。收了一堆七零八散的礼物，表或是昂贵的袖扣，甚至还有一把车钥匙，都捧在李瑜怀里，他只觉得怀里这些玩意换的钱能够他一辈子的生活费用，沉甸甸的，金钱的重，一想到自己的礼物难免有些不好意思，犹豫起要不要拿给常怀瑾。

常怀瑾不知道他想些什么，只牵着他的手，两个人在路灯下等司机过来。

雪花温柔地飘落在马路上，被路灯橘黄的光线照成细碎的金色羽毛，圣洁美丽，偶尔一道车辆快速驶过的冷风，无声地拉响号角，宣告冬日即将沦陷。

李瑜心里满满胀胀的，他也说不上来为什么，脑海里回忆着常怀瑾在人群外笑着看自己的眼睛，只看自己的眼睛。他的眼睛真好看啊，好像他睁了眼地球就全然坠入极夜。

常怀瑾的手已经很热了，握着自己的，好像全世界只剩路灯下的他们和那缕不灭的手掌间的温度，这场剧唯二的主角站在舞台中央。

聚光灯仿佛照在两个预备开始表演的戏剧演员身上，他们彼此默认将携手走入一个春潮淋漓的冬夜，沉默伫立的样子又分明是在阒黑的十二月里无知无觉地准备为落幕鞠躬告别。此时的他们是如此短浅，两个贯彻及时行乐的行家，什么都不明白。他们在这一刻是如此登对。

常怀瑾似乎也察觉了寂静里难以描述的气氛，突然退却了在酒吧对李瑜将伏于自己身下的肖想，那似乎会打破什么，与当下安逸宁静的幸福并不相衬，幸福？他在繁乱的思维中捕捉到这个词，然后下意识发出了一声轻轻的嗤笑。

常怀瑾低头看到李瑜栗色柔软的发顶，被照成橙色的雪花伏在他深色的围巾上，像一颗颗火星，要在冷暗的底色里烧出洞来。常怀瑾拿手捻掉了几颗，冰水融在指尖，随之而来的还有李瑜莹莹看着自己的眼。

他吻了他。

常怀瑾没有吻过谁的唇，他觉得那总归有些恶心，似乎是一个象征，就像黏腻又低廉的爱情，这是他对自己的提醒。

所以他从来不知道原来唇瓣是这样柔软，他轻轻舔着李瑜的唇，像在吸食一片可口的果冻，末日最甜美的一道餐点，他喝醉了，他放任自己不醒，好像就能永远吞吃这份柔软，又疯癫地觉得愿意在吃完后没有遗憾地死掉。大概是真的醉了。

李瑜笨拙地回应他，常怀瑾的舌头一股酒精的酸甜，他抱不住怀里一件件高昂的礼物了，松了力气任它们散落在地上，手臂间又倏地盛满冷空气，和方才似乎没有分别，够他一辈子劳碌的重量就这样散落了，这样轻易。虚华的重与轻似乎都是幻象，唯有——

常怀瑾搂住了他的腰，李瑜顺从地攀上他的肩，迎接他的馈赠，迎接他酒后的温柔与施舍。

唯有常怀瑾的怀抱。

李瑜在得到他拥怀的一瞬间被什么击中了，他获得了一种从未有过的完满，比高潮还要满足的怦然，但他不明白，冬季的风呼啸而过，吹走了他朦胧的顿悟，他苦苦追寻的答案。

有人在不远处喊他，“小瑜？”

星光倾颓，雪花奋飞。

冬日征伐的号角已经吹响，李瑜却只懂得要保全，保全他的快乐，保全被主宰的自由，保全常怀瑾射在他体内的精液，除此之外一切都可以舍弃，他即将典卖更多尊严换得他的垂怜。


	14. Chapter 14

“小瑜？”

李瑜朦胧间听到有人喊他，常怀瑾把舌头撤了出去，手却仍然环在他的腰间，李瑜转头看到秦杉朝他们走过来，表情有些错愕。常怀瑾眯眼看到来人脖子间暗色的围巾。

“秦杉哥。”李瑜回了个招呼，常怀瑾放在他腰间的手突然显得极为滚烫，他有些想往前走一步稍微离开他，却被钳住了。

“你……怎么在这里？”秦杉扯出一个笑问他。

“我、我就是，朋友生日。”李瑜没戴眼镜，其实看不太清秦杉的表情，他却因为这份不清楚觉得有些安全，于是很坦然地解释道，“秦杉哥，我是喜欢男——”

“我知道。”秦杉打断他，看了眼常怀瑾，他很容易就认出这是和家里有合作的常安集团的老板，不过对方应该不认识他，李瑜怎么会和他在一起？他注意到李瑜不自然的表情，又或者说，他们是在一起的吗？

李瑜为他的答案露出了一丝惊讶，秦杉觉得他不戴眼镜的样子很生动，语气也柔和下来，“你以前喜欢彭宇丹吧？我能看出来的。”

“那，那他？”李瑜声音无意识间抬高了点，带了些惶恐，秦杉马上否定道，“他不知道，”他笑了下带了点安慰，“他个直男能看出什么？你放心，我不会说的。”

“好……谢谢秦杉哥。”李瑜点点头，常怀瑾站在一侧始终没有说话。

“要我送你回学校么？”秦杉突然问，常怀瑾才突然轻轻笑了一下，知道自己被当作在酒吧哄骗小青年上床的混不吝了，然而他又突然想起和李瑜相遇的那天，他不就是吗？

李瑜忙道，“不用，我、我……”他突然卡住了，说什么？说他有人送吗？可是他今晚不回学校，他会上到常怀瑾的车里，和他一起前往樊岳顶层翻云覆雨。

秦杉像一注现实的洪流，突如其来地冲袭了他，将那个赤裸的孩子生生涤荡出来，李瑜终于感到了铺天盖地的羞耻。

他不用看清秦杉的眼睛都能明白其中的含义，也听懂了他语义下的担心，因为实在很显而易见，他和常怀瑾根本不像恋人。

常怀瑾只字未言，只在秦杉说完这句话后松开了握住李瑜腰的手，像一种允许，他愿意自降身份扮演一个劫持醉酒青年的二流角色。

他可以走的，全看他如何选，李瑜站在两条泾渭分明的河流中央，就像站在一方洲岛上，选择要淌进哪条河流里。

要和秦杉走吗？回到他乏善可陈的生活，将与常怀瑾的吻解释为意外发生的暧昧，在酒吧纵情后的艳遇，好歹能维持一种虚假的体面，反正常怀瑾也默许了不是吗？他什么都没说，好像他们之间除了那个吻什么都没发生过，他为他留足了台阶，秦杉看着他的眼睛甚至带着几分恳切。

车来了，常怀瑾始终没有说话，他转身朝马路边走，李瑜身后突然空出一块空地，使他感到了一种的失去。

李瑜突然觉得秦杉怎样想他都无所谓了，他还沉浸在方才那个吻的蛊惑里，他不要什么都没发生过所能维系的安稳的结果，因为他经年来已经懂得，眼前这条河流只能一遍又一遍地洗刷他，冲击他，那里的李瑜不过是具惨淡的尸体。

而常怀瑾能给他生命，能让他淹没在高潮的快乐里——就在刚刚，他甚至在他怀里得到了一种更为深刻的东西。

“不用了，秦杉哥。”李瑜说，“我先走了——”

“小瑜，”秦杉在他转身前喊住了他，“虽然很不合时宜，但现在不说可能以后也没有机会了。”常怀瑾拉门的手闻言也顿了一下，秦杉继续说，“我喜欢你，这段时间一直在追求你，你知不知道？”

李瑜被突如其来的表白滞住了步子，他楞楞地看着秦杉，眼里只有难以相信，常怀瑾意味不明地笑了声关了车门。

车子就要发动了，李瑜来不及消化，只匆匆朝秦杉说了声，抱歉，他和他人生中第一个向他表白的人说了抱歉。

李瑜跑向黑色的商务车，仿佛终于从洲岛上奔逃下来，将另一个他背叛。

他急切地涉过险滩，相信命运的礼物被藏在名为常怀瑾的河岸。

-

车内温暖的空气迅速包裹了他，李瑜坐到常怀瑾旁，得到了一点安定。

常怀瑾瞥了眼他的围巾，上面还沾着白色的雪，他拇指和食指无意识捻了两下，常怀瑾看着李瑜有些惶然的样子，心下涌上一股不屑，喜欢？

“你围巾是他送的？”他突然发问。

李瑜愣了一下，然后点点头，“是的，先生。”又犹豫着补充了句，“我……不知道他喜欢我。”

“彭宇丹是谁？”

“暗恋过的人。”李瑜有些窘迫的回答他，常怀瑾却好像突然提起什么兴趣，“喜欢了多久？”

“大概四年吧。”李瑜很听话地回答他，常怀瑾只看着他，似乎在等他继续说下去。按耐四年的喜欢在这平淡的注视里似乎变轻了些，李瑜想常怀瑾大概只是出于听故事的好奇，他已经不会为彭宇丹感到难过了，于是细细说着，

“是高中的学长，在学生会认识的。我那时候也不知道为什么就喜欢上他了，他……很好，很开朗的一个人，我也因为这个意识到自己喜欢男生了。”常怀瑾点了点头，示意自己在听，李瑜突然觉得有些高兴，他从未与人分享过的漫长暗恋好像终于等来一个缺口，他莫名有些急切，因为那段时光里的他似乎也是发着光的，他为此感到微妙的骄傲。

“他成绩很好，比我大一届，我没敢表白，等他毕业到了长泽大学我也就高三了，联系少了很多，我就想着也考到长泽大学来。”李瑜说着，眼睛稍微垂下来似乎陷入了回忆，眼尾的弧度像勾着记忆金色的丝线，嘴角带了一点笑，常怀瑾从未见过他这样温柔的表情。

他接着说，“然后高三就特别努力，我成绩很一般的，也知道自己不够聪明，和家里关系一直不太好，每天做梦想的都是考到长泽大学来，有点逃避吧？但就是一个很坚定的念头。”李瑜自嘲地笑了一下，“那年看书把眼睛看坏了，戴了眼镜。等考过来她已经有女朋友了。”他顿了顿，还是决定说，“我遇到您那天……是他求婚成功那天。”

然而他的眼神里却没有很多悲伤，而是发着光的，闪耀的，常怀瑾不解，他在高兴什么？这样的表情就像侃侃而谈期待着和男友结婚的常怀馨一样，常怀瑾突然觉得索然起来。

“是么。”他没做评价，只敷衍地应了一声。

李瑜不懂他态度怎么突然冷淡了，于是试着问他，“先生，您有过喜欢的人么？”

常怀瑾很轻地笑了一下，“没有。李瑜，喜欢人是什么感觉？”寒芒悄悄蓄着力，李瑜还没有察觉到危险，他很认真地回答他，“是很好的一种感觉。”他想了想，“它让我觉得自己有意义起来……有想要达成的东西，像一股很快乐的能量。”

常怀瑾不敢苟同，他的能量同样充分，而是出于对命运的掌控欲，喜欢在他眼里同样是一种可以被操纵的东西而已，它很弱，很不值钱。

“快乐？”常怀瑾似乎在提醒他，“它让你在落空后到酒吧买醉。”他笑了下，“那我得感激你的喜欢，它让我捡到了你。”他的语气仿佛是捡到了一个信仰喜欢然后被神抛弃的垃圾。

“先生，”李瑜被他刻薄的话扎了一下，心脏汩汩地流着血，他有些艰涩地回答，“虽然的确是这样……但它也让我变好了一些。”他埋了埋头，“我……是一个没什么志向的人，只是很平凡地活着，但偶尔也是希望，希望自己能发光，有一点点价值的。”他小声但坚定地说，维护自己不多的尊严和意义，“它让我有了一些价值。”

常怀瑾难得看到李瑜忤逆自己的样子，又是他不讨人喜欢的固执，于是又问他，“那我们的游戏呢？”他记得李瑜说过这让他感到活着，“让你觉得自己有价值吗？”

“是的，先生。”他承认，又直觉常怀瑾将更为严厉地打击他，他有些害怕。

“那你的喜欢算什么呢，小鲤鱼。”常怀瑾戏谑间的称呼和彭宇丹在学生会办公室的声音奇妙地融合在一起，他接着说，“不是我捡到你也可能会是别人，随便一个人能让你达到高潮就是你所谓的价值？”

“不是这样的……先生。”李瑜艰难地回话，他脑海里不断闪现着那年秋天窗外晃动的树影，他曾借此照亮过自己，彭宇丹曾经说过希望小鲤鱼能为学生会带来幸运，而在一瞬间被常怀瑾凉薄的反问全盘否定了。

“这是不一样的。”他很固执地说，自己却也不明白具体不一样在哪里，“对学长的喜欢让我每天都很有动力，有愿望。和您的游戏也会让我期望起周二和周六，它们让我可以有等待的东西——”

“你只是被驯化了，李瑜。”常怀瑾不再看他，对这场辩论失去了兴趣，“随便是谁都可以。”

“不是的，先生。”他情绪有些激动，这怎么会是一样的呢？他陷入了混乱的思绪，无法承认对彭宇丹长久的喜欢和常怀瑾给予的高潮是等同的，虽然它们都同样填满了他，但那是不一样的，就像，就像常怀瑾方才吻自己时的拥抱和插入自己的阴茎，它们是不一样的。

“先生，”他摸索到一个答案，好像抓住一根通天的藤蔓，“您为什么要吻我？”

常怀瑾被他问得一愣，然后发出一声嗤笑，“什么意思？你觉得我喜欢你吗？”

“不——”

“李瑜，”他看着他，眼神极为冷淡，那是多么黑而沉的一双眼，“我可以吻任何人，就像你可以喜欢任何人，和任何人上床一样。”

金色的雪花和它带来的意料之外的吻的确很荒诞，但也没有过多意义，常怀瑾将它判定为雪天浪漫氛围与酒精的联合煽动下临时起意的一次即兴表演。

李瑜以为这是他们一起演的一幕痴缠的剧，在常怀瑾眼里却不过是随性给予的一次小费。

有什么被斩断了，那根无名的藤蔓，它刚悄然出没就直面夭亡，迎着十二月天的凄怆，它摧折得这样快，好像根本等不来春天，短暂得像一桩幻觉。

常怀瑾似乎十分厌烦他固执的样子，天真又可笑，“李瑜，你不过是欲望和你所谓的喜欢的狗而已。”

他轻而易举地褫夺了他的自尊。

李瑜陷入了巨大的茫然与惶惑，他似乎不堪忍受，双手有些发抖。

怎么会是这样？他比不了常怀瑾精湛冷血的刻薄和话术，他不肯承认，于是像只固执己见的脆弱羊羔，在屠刀下为垂死的命运不安地挣扎着，这却也是他为自己的尊严和长久暗恋的意义的求生。

常怀瑾看着他的眼睛，想起还装在自己大衣口袋里的眼镜，他暗色围巾上的雪花已经完全融化了，常怀瑾想到秦杉脖子上和他一模一样的颜色。他突然感到了一种凉薄的嘲讽。

李瑜可以喜欢任何人，甚至被任何人喜欢，常怀瑾全不在乎。

然而他那双摘了眼镜后呈现出朦胧情态的双眼正是他漫长喜欢的杰作，常怀瑾莫名生出一股被戏弄的愤怒，他偏爱的这双眼睛原来是一个低级的象征物，甚至他能遇到李瑜，还要多谢他失败的喜欢。

李瑜的喜欢如他所说让他成为了一个更好的人，然而在常怀瑾这里，它让他得到了他，让他不知情间拣回一个垃圾，一个被喜欢抛弃的垃圾，那么常怀瑾似乎比喜欢还要低级。常怀瑾对李瑜失控的样子感到恶心。

他把眼镜还给了李瑜，对他说，“下车。”

李瑜只愣了一瞬，然后没有犹豫地开了车门，他在关门的时候没忍住再看了眼常怀瑾，看了眼他不知所踪的意义，终于还是吸了一口冷风，像是做着诀别，“再见，先生。”他说。

“谢谢你。”

-

车子离开了，常怀瑾心口发闷，李瑜朝他告别的眼神和常怀馨出嫁前夜的眼睛达成了难以言喻的相似，让他不自控地感到了一些不安，他似乎再次亲手摧毁了什么东西。

常怀瑾没有考虑李瑜晚上被扔到马路上打车回学校有多不容易，他沉着脸，或许被哪个酒鬼捡回去操也说不定，这个想法使他感到一阵没有由来的烦躁，又马上想，那又怎样？李瑜可以和任何人上床，他也同样可以，房展清已经回来了。

烦躁很快被压抑下来，他操纵一切，常怀馨如今想要什么奢侈品他都能买到，奴隶不听话就换一个，有的是供他挑选，这是他汲汲追逐得来的选择权，金钱和权势换来一切。而不像李瑜一样，被喜欢给予着狗屁不通的意义，有什么伟大的？为它哭为它笑，不过还是条狗，这和常怀瑾的否定没有关系，是李瑜迟早要面临的幻灭。

相信喜欢，是他活该。

常怀瑾闭上眼，他不做狗，他做命运本身。


	15. Chapter 15

十二月底，长泽市的温度降到零下许久了，高高矮矮的楼上都覆了层厚雪，常怀瑾从樊岳顶层看过去，总觉得也有层冷而硬的冰压在自己心口。今天是他的生日，早晨检查短信的时候在收件箱里看到了李瑜凌晨发来的生日问候，零点零分，一秒没差，那一刻常怀瑾感觉到拇指和食指间有种难言的湿润。

他没有回。

那条短信融了一点冰，却让常怀瑾感到愈加坚硬起来。因为除了李瑜之外，今天同样给他发送短信的只有催他回韶园过生日和元旦的常怀馨，哦，还有陈劲大早上打电话祝舅舅生日快乐，谢谢他买的猫。其实连他自己都忘记了，李瑜为什么要记得？他在为上周六的不愉快主动示好吗？

他今天便二十八岁了，周围的朋友或生意场上的对手几乎都已而立，没有人还存留着零点守生日的浪漫情怀，甚至具体的生日时间都不重要，为着心照不宣的目的组局吃饭，常怀瑾视行程表确定他的生日要提前还是推后，或者被派对爱好者借去当个理由纵情欢乐，上周六不就是么。

他们在觥筹交错间祝常怀瑾生日快乐，祝他鸿图大展，腰缠万贯，祝他流连烟柳，尽兴畅酣。

只有李瑜一板一眼地祝他：先生，祝您生日快乐，新一年里身体健康，出入平安。

他又感到了那天雪夜路灯下的冲动，手指间湿凉的触感，这让常怀瑾察觉到了一丝危险，让心更深地藏在了冰下，李瑜别想游进来——这大概是年轻人不自知的赤色蛊惑，常怀瑾断定，就像常为人提起的黄金时代，所有人都沉迷于它醉人的金色流斑，前桌的马尾辫或被踩脏的球鞋，所有人对这些都念念不忘，越想越眷恋。

那又怎样？

常怀瑾没有过世俗意义上的黄金时代，也并不需要。

怀旧毫无意义，甚至是可笑的，常怀瑾永远断定更耀眼的在以后，在明天市值上升的股票里，他永远雄心勃勃，追逐着黄金的宝座，有着无尽的欲望。

这就是他的黄金时代，他将无限延长别人已然逝去的岁月，他永不老去，永远处于一种枯朽垂死的青春期。

李瑜的短信在他眼里成为幼儿园小孩你拍一我拍一的游戏，他伸出手常怀瑾就要被他理所当然地带进三岁童年吗？他又露出了惯有的嘲讽的笑，自作聪明地将那条短信看作一个陷阱。常怀瑾并未想过彻底舍弃李瑜，不至于，但暂停后的继续键也该由他来按，他在李瑜面前不做玩家，而是游戏的制定者，做能够裁决他的上帝。

他感到轻松不少，一眼望去的雪都成为死雪，就像李瑜赤裸着高潮后的覆着涔涔汗液的身体，眼角两弯残月，一尾案板上翻出白色肚皮的鱼。

地毯传来几声闷响，常怀瑾回身看到房展清跪爬过来，身上穿上新买的黑色丝质内衣，要落不落地挂在身上，影影绰绰地遮掩着谜底。

他仰着头，朝常怀瑾面无表情地眨了眨眼，带着他一贯清冷又高傲的睥睨，眼底的泪痣像上帝惩罚他过分美丽的痕迹，削去三分冷意，却标榜着勾引。

罚他出现在万千人的春梦里，罚他被人在脑海里一遍遍地奸污，被丑陋的阴茎惦记。

他像一只黑色湖泊里露出肉颈的水妖，散发着蓬勃的性欲，把常怀瑾脑海里李瑜空茫的只能看清自己的双眼驱逐，那在绝对的美面前实在很不值一提。

房展清张开嘴巴，勾着艳红的舌头，他说，

“操我。”

这才是大人该玩的游戏。

-

房展清几个月没享受淋漓的性爱了，他正在为高傲的姿态和命令的语气受罚，两瓣紧致的臀轻轻晃开黑色的薄丝，露出他红熟的秘密。他眼神有些恼，像是不服气，又愈加挑衅地看了眼常怀瑾。

对方闷声笑了一下，房展清永远这样诱人，跪在地上也不影响他骄矜的姿态，然而每次做到最后都会求着要，求着要重一点，求求主人让骚母狗射出来，谁都难以拒绝一步步把他踩到泥里的过程。

更加让人满意的是房展清对施虐的忍耐力，他的疼痛阈值较高，能承受更加粗暴的性爱，并且和常怀瑾一样偏爱后入——

“啊——”马鞭抽到他的臀上，房展清轻呼一声，然后回过头朝常怀瑾眯了眯眼，“继续罚我啊，主人。”

好像罚他仍然遂了他的意，常怀瑾的胜负欲被激起，暗紫色的鞭子发出清脆的响，他又问，“这段时间自慰了几次？”

“忘记了，主人。”

“那就想。”

常怀瑾没有再继续鞭打他，把人牵到卧室里，拿了套绳索把他的双手绑到了床头的金属环扣上，双脚也被分开固定住了。

“想好没有？”常怀瑾问。

“嗯……”房展清留恋他在自己身上的手，想要快点被插入，于是看上去很听话地回答他，“想好了。六次，主人。”

常怀瑾笑了一声，在他耳边问，“唬我呢？六次够你半个月的量么？”他边说着边给房展清套上了锁精环。

他也不执着于房展清到底自慰了几次，站离了他，欣赏他塌腰挺臀的姿势，“自慰的时候想的什么？”

“想的主人嗯——”

常怀瑾把中指插到他水淋淋的穴里，轻轻地动着，“想我的什么？”

“想，啊……想您的，手指……”敏感点被轻轻蹭到，一根手指实在是太小了，也太轻了，他四肢都被束缚着，只好尽量摆着腰去迎合常怀瑾，显得十分淫荡，可恨的是对方一等他往后蹭便也跟着退出来。

“是么？还有呢。”常怀瑾说着添了一根手指，穴里的润滑剂蹭动着肉壁，发出黏腻的叽咕声，“说清楚，骚货，不然今天别想射。”

房展清当然知道常怀瑾可以容忍他的挑衅，但不会放宽他在床上的绝对威严和权力，于是只好收敛性子，朝身后的男人描述自己自慰时的幻想，用尽勾引的语调，“想您的大……大肉棒啊，每天，都想着您的大肉棒插骚穴，嗯、嗯……”他左右来回晃着屁股，眯着眼睛回头看他的主人，恍惚间真的忆起了自慰时脑海里的画面，“您，用蜡烛……嗯，蜡烛滴在骚货身上，好舒服……啊、啊……主人，主人，操我，操我好不好？”

常怀瑾笑了下，大概是奖励他的坦诚，用力插了插他的敏感点，答应他，“下次用蜡。”房展清闷哼几声，腰更软了。

他的阴茎已经站了起来，又被环束缚着，很不得趣味，后头的穴又在渴求着更大更热的东西。房展清喉咙里发出嗯嗯的声响，又问他，“您……不想我吗？不想小骚货吗？”他像是突然明白了什么，“是不是嗯……养了新狗，就不想我了？”

常怀瑾闻言眯了眯眼，房展清自动理解成默认，他倒没有争风吃醋的酸劲，而仅仅找到一个喷吐淫欲的理由，“那、那，他有我好看吗？主人。”他的脸伏在深色的床单上，那颗小小的泪痣浮动在黑色的发丝间，傲慢地散发着他的美丽，他问，“主人，他有我骚吗？”

常怀瑾俯身钳住他的下巴，让那张惑人心魄的脸对准自己，他还在表演着无辜，常怀瑾说，“谁能有你骚？贱货。”

房展清只觉得下巴很疼，他直觉常怀瑾有些生气，但他到底也不怕，“操他舒服，还是操我舒服？”

他的脖子被猛地用力掐在了床褥里，常怀瑾没有表情地看着他，没有回答，等房展清几欲窒息才松开手。他红着脖子大口喘气，不懂常怀瑾发什么神经，又的确在窒息感里体会到了一点快乐，好想要，于是一改方才跋扈的情状，讨好地舔他的手指，哑着声音求他，“操我，主人，求您了，操我。”

常怀瑾拿手用力碾着他皎好的脸，把那颗泪痣磨红磨碎，或伸进他口里搅动那根硬话软话都能恬不知耻说尽的舌头，如果是李瑜的话早就哭了——

他猛地起身把房展清的手给松了，走到他后方，房展清果然很着急地伸手掰开了自己被扇红的臀瓣，常怀瑾褪下裤子，拿滚烫的龟头蹭他湿红的穴口。

房展清一下一下地往后顶，磨着解渴，却感到更加不满足，趴着求他，“主人，快来操我啊，我错了……嗯、嗯……用大肉棒操骚货啊——”

他进去了。

房展清发出了满足的呻吟，放荡的，饥渴的，闭了眼睛大声喘息着，摇着屁股迎合着。

常怀瑾用力顶撞他，把他的臀瓣顶得更红，更艳。奴隶以最臣服地姿态在他胯下满足地扭动着，接受自己强悍的征伐，他们是性欲游戏里最适配的玩家。

他们做了三次，从卧室到餐厅到衣帽间，房展清换上更加艳情的情趣内衣，定制的暗紫色蛇鞭在他身上留下粉红的裂痕，叫嚣着疼痛与快乐，精液被涂抹在他挺立的乳尖。

“啊啊——好舒服啊……嗯、嗯、嗯！又碰到了，又碰到了，那里……主人——”

他眼神迷朦地望着虚空中的一点，“主人，好棒。”

他射到他体内，用肛塞堵住精液。

房展清从不流眼泪，除了必要的勾引甚至很少看常怀瑾的眼睛。

常怀瑾也从不抱他，除了惩罚的啃噬几乎不会让嘴唇触碰到他。

他们毫无温情，是彼此下体有生命的玩具。

常怀瑾独自进了淋浴间，精力发泄后的空泛随着蒸腾的雾气在浴室填满，镜子里照着一张面无表情的脸，就像它曾经映照过的另一个人，那个孩子似乎趴在常怀瑾的肩上，眼角羞涩地弯着，他说，主人，您的眼睛好看。

他好像只是完成了一场漫长的自慰。

-

又下雪了。

元旦是在韶园过的，陈放难得也来了，他和常怀馨尽责而默契地扮演恩爱夫妻，陈劲谁也不想理，只拉着常怀瑾看他的猫咪。

“舅舅，你抱抱他。”陈劲献宝似的把猫捧了起来，常怀瑾难得有些无措，那似乎是太柔软的一个生物，放到他手里就要承受不住某种痛，然而希宝只是很乖地嗅了嗅他的手，然后慢悠悠地窝到了他腿上。

常怀馨在旁边吃榛子，她做了副新的砖红色指甲，听她说是什么猫眼，反着一道道莹莹的光，陈放说跟刚吃了人似的，她当然没理，这会儿看常怀瑾紧张地揣猫觉得好笑，“这么紧张干什么？你摸摸它呀，希宝很乖的。”

常怀瑾于是硬着头皮摸了摸希宝的毛，小公猫懒洋洋地眯了眯眼，享受家主不轻不重的抚摸，陈劲在旁边纳闷，“我好吃好喝喂了他个来月了，都没这么乖。”他甚至长住在了韶园，因为父亲对猫毛有些过敏。常怀馨和陈放暗地里倒都很乐意，不用强挤在一个假温馨的别墅里。

肖明仪今天也呆在客厅，吃常怀馨给她剥的榛子，她今天一如既往的优雅可亲，戴着塑料的威严面具，温声问陈放一些问题，数落着后女的不是。常怀馨倒不似平常不留情面，每到这时她总容易对后母产生一些同情，她从前不过也和自己一样罢了，接受着长辈在丈夫面前细细掰扯着自己的不是，听自己的母亲或父亲假惺惺地道着歉，好像两家关系在这些家常里真的合拢了些，屋里一派和容美满的空气。

常怀馨看了眼陈劲，他高高兴兴地呼噜着趴在舅舅腿上的猫，他才五年级，常怀馨就已经看到自己未来或许也将成为像肖明仪一样端庄得体的婆婆，在温暖宽敞的客厅拉住儿媳，就好像再次拉住了常家得以延续的命。

希宝有些烦陈劲不停地揉自己，喵呜了一声，没什么威慑力，不过还是让小孩有些委屈，“舅舅，他不喜欢我。”常怀瑾闻言笑了下，手掌似乎懂得了安抚猫的窍门，缓慢地把它从头到尾捋了一遍，希宝又安静地趴了下来。常怀瑾看了眼陈劲，小侄子马上明白了亲舅舅眼神的含义，又开始呼噜希宝的毛，没过多久小猫便喵呜一声，常怀瑾再次上手安抚，陈劲又呼噜一轮，来来回回不亦乐乎。

常怀馨在旁边含笑看着，那真是一张幸福动人的脸。希宝似乎终于无法忍受，跑到了她怀里，她把它抱起来用脸蹭了蹭，红色的指甲在雪白的猫毛上显得有些狰狞，又马上被层叠的布偶猫的毛遮掩不见了，她如此温柔地轻哄，“希宝呀，他们好讨厌，是不是？”

弟弟无奈地看着她，常怀馨朝他笑了一下。

晚饭后常怀瑾与姐夫聊了会儿公司的事，年底了，两人都有些忙，倒是难得彼此抱怨了一番，寻得了一点同病人的共鸣。

窗外还在窸窸窣窣下着雪，常怀瑾出去接了杯水，回房间就看到希宝迈着步子轻巧地跃到他的被子上，眼巴巴地看着他，它的眼睛又圆又大，眼尾翘起一个熟悉的弧度，常怀瑾难得温柔地笑了一下，就像从前李瑜在他怀里乖巧讨吻的样子。

他褪了些笑意，倒没有再为不经意想起李瑜感到恼怒，他早就知道的，由自己亲手栽种起来的果实总是显得特殊些。常怀瑾这些日子里已经做了决定，他要李瑜再次跪在他身下，最好能把他惦记的什么喜欢忘得一干二净——一想到那双眼睛是他长达四年暗恋的遗留常怀瑾就觉得可恨，好像他的果实还在是一颗种子的时候就被玷污了。

不过没关系，常怀瑾摸了摸希宝的毛，何必在乎一只猫或一只狗怎样想？观念问题不构成问题，他只是眷恋李瑜乖巧爱哭的样子而已，他必须承认，他很想他，想他在自己怀里颠簸的媚态，常怀瑾甚至已经想好了主意。

他只是还没操够李瑜而已。

雪总是下不尽，他从一个圈套走到另一个圈套，真相埋在白色的坚冰下，他离它越远，未来也就要更加漫长地跋涉着找到它，捂热它。

常怀瑾说李瑜活该，不过是五十步笑百步而已。


	16. Chapter 16

元旦，左意回家了，彭宇丹闲得无聊想拉李瑜出来吃饭，对方说和室友一起吃着，他又一点也不见外地问了地址找了过去，宿舍几个也都的确认识他。彭宇丹其实一直有些挂念秦杉说的那番话，他操着长辈的心，怕呆呆傻傻的小学弟随随便便就被拐了去。

彭宇丹刚到商场门口就看到了秦杉，“你怎么在这儿？”

秦杉晃了晃手里的袋子，“手表坏了，来修。”他又问，“你来干嘛呢？一起吃个饭？”

彭宇丹犹豫了会儿，“我去蹭小瑜他们寝室的聚餐。”

“成，我一起。”秦杉刚说完彭宇丹就走了上去，“诶，那什么……你……”

“我什么我？”

“你！追李瑜！怎么样了？”

秦杉没什么表情，“被拒绝了。”

“你还真追了啊！”彭宇丹在这件事上远不如平常稳重，秦杉没搭理他，他又接着问，“那你还跟我一起去？多尴尬。”

对方很无奈地看了他一眼，“你怎么，怎么这么宝贝他？”怪不得李瑜喜欢他那么久，秦杉对李瑜的好感从前只是零星几点，看出他喜欢彭宇丹后没动心思，摄影社的照片是个契机，更重要的是他注意到李瑜对彭宇丹亲昵的行为没了以往细微的受宠若惊的反应。直男偶尔的确蛮可恨的。

“嘿你这话，”彭宇丹瞪了他一眼，“他那么小，又听话，我怕他被你带跑啊！”

秦杉心想你要是见到李瑜和一个近三十的成年男人接吻那不得当晕过去，他眼神黯了黯，没再接话，和彭宇丹一并往餐厅走。

秦杉必须承认，那个冬夜的吻让他心里李瑜的样子有些碎裂，李瑜应该是懵懂的，认真而固执的，其间透露着他不自觉的可爱，他甚至喜欢着李瑜按耐着喜欢彭宇丹的样子，一种隐忍又悲伤的期盼，秦杉还幻想过李瑜这样看向自己的情状，他一定会忍不住把他吃得干干净净。

而这个纯洁的男孩在路灯下和常安集团的老总接吻，秦杉不至于武断地认为他是出来卖的，不仅因为他对李瑜人品的了解与相信，更在于李瑜不多见的那双没戴眼镜的双眼，他知道自己的眼睛像喝醉了一样流淌着幸福吗？那和李瑜从前悄悄看着彭宇丹的样子截然不同，他的欣喜堂而皇之地涌了出来。

秦杉在那一瞬间是嫉妒的，于是紧接着必败地完成了告白，那不过是他的破釜沉舟和背水一战，妄想那是李瑜没戴眼镜后朦胧流露的假象。

他们进了火锅店，热气鼓鼓地浮在上空，店里的装潢红彤彤的，喜气洋洋地迎接着新年，门口四个毛笔字写着元旦钜惠，食客都脱了羽绒服挂在椅背上。

他一眼就看到了穿着深咖色高领毛衣的李瑜，拿着公筷涮羊肉，夹到了旁边人的盘子里，秦杉心脏似乎又软了一下，他想自己的确是很喜欢李瑜的。

彭宇丹热热闹闹地跟一桌人打了招呼，道了声新年快乐，宿舍几个见了他也不意外，李瑜已经说过了，秦杉倒是让他们有些吃惊，一时间都有些紧张，这可是秦杉啊，别说长泽市了，全国大学生都得听说过他吧？没想到本人也这么有气质，那腿似乎也不是P的。

李瑜一见到他更是很难放松，秦杉朝他笑了一下，跟宿舍几个打了招呼，“加个位子？我路上碰到宇丹了，跟你们蹭个饭。”几个男生都点头应好，要服务生多拿了餐具，陈鑫甚至主动把空座的椅子抽开了。

椅子在李瑜旁边，秦杉扶着椅背坐下的时候离他的脸很近，李瑜甚至能在火锅店香气四溢的空气里隐约闻到秦杉温厚的香水味——和常怀瑾凛冽的味道十分不同，他心里咯噔一下，悻悻地垂了眼。也不似方才频繁地看手机新消息了，把屏幕盖到了底下。

餐桌上的话题无非是哪个导师啰嗦哪篇论文难搞，学习聊完了又开始聊游戏，话题再深入一点又谈论到哪个女生，不过这几乎是陈鑫和孙启明两人的自嗨了，彭宇丹众所周知有求婚成功的女友，而秦杉是个男同性恋。

陈鑫喝了点酒不似一开始那般拘谨了，八卦到秦杉头上，“学长，你怎么没谈恋爱呢？咱们学校喜欢你的男生也不少吧。”彭宇丹闻言看了眼李瑜，对方果然很尴尬地埋头啃着虾滑。

“我喜欢的人不喜欢我啊。”秦杉很自然地笑着接道，没有刺耳的指向性，陈鑫和孙启明发出惊讶的声音，又似乎明白了点，“他是直男么？”

孙启明喃喃，“是直男也没有能不喜欢秦学长的吧。”彭宇丹在旁边听笑了，秦杉没给答案，把话题岔了出去。

李瑜只自顾地紧张着，又的确为秦杉替自己保守秘密感到感激。他一个劲地涮毛肚，习惯性地留了不少给彭宇丹，他记得他喜欢吃，却被秦杉从半道劫下来了，“我也喜欢吃，你老给他做什么？”

“啊，”李瑜还是有些不自在，“那我也给你涮。”

彭宇丹觉得秦杉在耍流氓，在桌子底下踹了他一脚，被秦杉提前预料一般躲过去了，还被他警告性地瞥了一眼。

“不用，”秦杉回答他，“你自己吃。”他轻轻的像是在叹气，李瑜为什么不知道多涮一些自己爱吃的？他知道自己爱吃什么吗？秦杉看着他认认真真遵守七上八下涮毛肚的准则，雾气泛在镜片上，栗色的刘海这样乖。最后还是夹给了他，那是最后一片了，秦杉刚刚说自己喜欢，于是最终还是落到了他碗里。

他觉得李瑜好笨。彭宇丹说李瑜会被自己拐走，秦杉的确认为李瑜很好拐，典型的服务型人格，只懂付出，还很能忍耐，可以一声不吭地付出许多年，这样的孩子随便给点糖就会跟你走，可惜秦杉来晚了，他又有些不甘心，如果他给的糖更多，李瑜愿不愿意跟他走？

饭后秦杉主动买了单，没让几个学弟AA，说自己孤苦伶仃半道来蹭饭么，还是你们学长。陈鑫和孙启明很容易被收买，加了秦杉的联系方式，他收了手机，隐约听到彭宇丹和李瑜的对话。

“今年的票买了？”彭宇丹问他，大概是在说寒假回家的动车票，李瑜出了火锅店穿上米白的羽绒服，他摇了摇头，笑了一下，“没呢，今年也不回。”

彭宇丹马上皱了眉，似乎忍着怒意，“这都多久了？还没和家里和好？”他当然不会觉得是李瑜的问题，“你爸妈到底怎么回事儿啊？”

“学长，”李瑜声音一贯温温的，“我没事，你别担心我。今年你带学姐回家过年吗？她之前还微信问我我们那边过年的习惯了。”

“啊，”彭宇丹不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，“有这个打算，诶，她问了你啊？我还怕她紧张不愿意呢。”

“怎么会？”李瑜笑了一下，秦杉看出来他很真心，他怎么能这么情愿？秦杉都替他有些疼痛。他走到两人身边，朝李瑜道，“逛逛商场？不是说要给我回礼物么。”

“啊，好。”李瑜应下，心里知道仍然躲不过，秦杉就像一个时刻提醒着自己欲望的标记，他觉得很窘迫，但这也是他罪有应得，既然一往无前地选择背叛生活惨淡的白色河流，也不必要再费心装什么贞洁了。他深出了一口气，彭宇丹见状没说什么，和宿舍两人先离开了。

两人漫无目的地走了几分钟，谁也没先开口，秦杉知道李瑜总是很能忍的，于是他终于先说，却只是喊了他一声，“小瑜。”

“嗯？”李瑜回得很快，大概一直在等他，他有些怯，秦杉又觉得很不忍心了。

“你别怕我，”他笑了一下，“那天晚上……没什么的。”

李瑜又还是嗯了一声，秦杉知道他的性子只能慢慢地挤牙膏，于是又问他，“你们……最近还一直有联系么？”

这个问题对李瑜来说有些锥心，但他到底没表现出来，只说，“最近没有。”他终于很认真地看了秦杉，有些磕吧地说，“秦杉哥，你，你是很好的一个——”

“一个人，我知道。”秦杉笑了一下，“那你能不能考虑考虑我？”他试探性地牵了一下李瑜的手，冰冷的，他又试着握紧了些，李瑜没有躲开，只是很僵硬地任由他握着，秦杉知道这大概出于他不善于直接拒绝的懦。

“李瑜，你看看我。”李瑜于是稍微仰头看着比自己高些的秦杉，“我很喜欢你，很喜欢，”他说得这样恳切而真诚，“你一点也不喜欢我吗？”

李瑜不懂自己有什么好喜欢的，他为秦杉这样优秀的人的表白感到无地自容。秦杉很好，非常好，就像孙启明说的一样，大概直男也很难拒绝他的追求，如果常人能拿到60分的话，秦杉的条件一定可以达到90以上，他陷入了一种迷茫，他似乎认可所有人都可以喜欢秦杉这一假设，那他呢？他也可以喜欢上秦杉于是和他在一起吗？

李瑜的懵懂让秦杉不自觉地捏了捏他的手指，还是这样冷，那天他和那个男人接吻时手是冷的吗？秦杉默了一瞬，然后轻轻地吻了一下李瑜，两瓣干燥的嘴唇。

李瑜把手很突然地挣开了，秦杉知道这就是一个答案，他说了声抱歉。

-

阳历新年这天下着雪，李瑜和秦杉没有继续再走多久就彼此道别了，李瑜还认真地想给秦杉回礼物，被对方笑笑拒绝了。

他漫无目的地走在洋溢着新年气氛的街道上，下巴埋在高龄毛衣里，把羽绒服口袋里的手机又拿出来看了一遍，没有回信。

两天前的凌晨给常怀瑾的消息至今没有回信，他似乎已经记不清他们接吻的雪夜是在哪天了，也不必如此美化，他已经记不清被常怀瑾扔到路边是什么时候了。似乎过了很久，又好像就在昨天。

他一个人坑哧吭哧走了快三条街，手机打车软件在雪天几乎等同摆设，他被放下来的街道也实在有些偏僻，李瑜就闷在围巾里迎着风走了半个小时，眼镜被吹成有度数的冰块，他觉得很难过，眼泪却像是被冻住了，怎样也流不下来。

漫无边际的空洞裹挟了他，比十二月的冷风还要可怖，它们没有温度。因为常怀瑾说，自己赖以生存多年的意义跟高潮没有区别，他说，他只是被驯化了。常怀瑾在逼他再次放弃生命，又使李瑜怀疑起自己，他在常怀瑾那里到底得到了什么？竟然让他觉得和当年盼望着彭宇丹一样，是充满价值的。

他在周二和周六守着手机，没有消息。

他又在寝室没人的时候跪在床上自慰，脑海里不断重播着常怀瑾在他耳边诱哄的乖鱼儿，乖孩子，他甚至会做关于他的春梦，在性的浪潮里跌宕，常怀瑾就是带他沉浮享乐的人，他的塞壬。他一遍又一遍地回顾着他奖励自己的那样多又那样少的吻，都在额头上，李瑜总觉得那意味着珍贵，在高潮的余韵和自己的刻意忽略里忘了那是他乖巧迎合得来的奖励，并非出于真心。

李瑜在高潮后陷入长久的不满足，他仿佛被抽空了，又感到深重的自我厌弃，屈辱地流着眼泪，他好想要常怀瑾抱抱他，亲亲他，把他搂在怀里将后穴的精液温柔又坏心眼地挖出来，又想，真的如常怀瑾所说，随便一个男人都可以吗？那么秦杉为什么不可以？他为什么要拒绝他的吻？大概是因为他为数不多的自尊，又讳莫如深着另一个答案，李瑜不敢继续想，否则似乎就和那个雪夜的吻一样，要交出一个宝贵的东西。

李瑜觉得自己被拉扯着，一边是这些年来不断建构的对彭宇丹喜欢的意义，一边是常怀瑾嘲讽他的脸，他仍然是前者不渝的信仰者，又渴盼着后者能给他的快乐。这似乎是他的报应，在秦杉面前他勇往直前地背叛了一条河流，那么另一条也将迅速地撕开快乐的水面将他抛弃，他不能贪心。

那么他要放弃迄今为止长存于他心中的意义吗？那个让十七岁的李瑜得以走到光亮来的东西，让他本人能够发出一些光亮的东西。他好像站在一家当铺里，谨慎地斟酌着要不要置那个更为年轻的李瑜于死地。

手机铃响了一起来，他回神接通，传来一个温和的女声，“您好，您有一个快递在樊岳大厦前台处，已经留置许久了，需要帮您退货吗？”

“不、不用。”李瑜说，“我这周抽空过来拿，麻烦你继续存留一下。”

“好的，打扰您了。”

“没有没有。”

他的思路被打断了，那是给常怀瑾的生日礼物，一个造假不菲的颈枕，李瑜总是偶尔担心他的主人——大概说成从前的主人也未尝不可——会因为常常伏案工作导致颈椎出现问题。这是他能想到的自己力所能及内于常怀瑾而言最合适的礼物。

虽然大概率上他送不出去了，可又不甘心将它退回去。

-

李瑜在周六抽出时间来了樊岳，和以往他前往樊岳的周六的时刻甚至是一样的。常怀瑾依旧没有给出任何消息，李瑜想自己的确是被放弃了，他已经学会了要十分准时，但没有人需要他提前等待了，他下意识抽这个时间来不过是一种心理安慰。

“李瑜李先生是吗？”

“是的，手机尾号是2245。”

“好的，麻烦您签个字。”

李瑜拿圆珠笔方方正正地写了自己的大名，隔着白色的羽绒服怀抱沉甸甸的快递盒，像一团软糯的雪盛着一块巧克力，常怀瑾刚进樊岳一楼就悠悠看到这团雪转身的样子。


	17. Chapter 17

“接快递？”

李瑜愣愣地看着常怀瑾走向他，裹着一身寒意，发梢沾了几瓣雪，就像那天在酒吧他缓缓朝自己走过来一样。他攥紧了手里的盒子，指节发白，心重重地跳着。

“嗯。”李瑜点了点头，却不知道该说什么了。

“什么东西？”常怀瑾问他，他站定到李瑜面前。

“给、给您的，生日礼物。”他说得有些艰难，熟知的常怀瑾的味道清清浅浅地袭击过来，像千根细密尖锐的针。李瑜急着离开，不敢多说什么，怀揣着被抛弃的自觉，“再见，先生。”

“走什么？”常怀瑾笑了一下，却不再看他，“给我的礼物就老老实实拿上去。”他朝电梯方向走了，李瑜呆了两秒也恍然跟了上去，和常怀瑾保持着两米的距离，空中仿佛悬了一根不长不短的链子。

上行的电梯里很安静，李瑜不知道常怀瑾是什么意思，他，他还有可能吗？他通过银灰色的反光看旁边挺拔冷漠的男人，今天他打了一根深灰色的领带，白色的衬衫很服帖，裹着他曾经紧贴过的硬朗的胸部和性感的腹肌——他马上止住了思绪，脸色发白，耳尖却泛着粉色。

“叮咚”

是李瑜羽绒服里手机发出的声响，他被突如其来的动静吓了一瞬，慌慌张张地换成单只手抱住快递盒子，另一只手从温暖的口袋里掏出手机，以现代人的迅速解了锁。

是他500元的到账提醒。

他只看了一眼就把手机锁了屏，快速把它塞在口袋里，羽绒服的口袋是冬日里随身携带的小太阳，又软又暖，替他藏掩被父母厌恶的不堪秘密。

常怀瑾只在旁边瞥了他一眼，电梯门开了，他们走了出去。

李瑜有些局促地站在门口，不知道是不是把礼物送到顶层就算完成了任务，常怀瑾自顾进去了，李瑜没有继续踌躇，局促地换了鞋。这或许是他最后的机会了，他应该表现好一些。

“先生，”他小声开口，“我把礼物，放到茶几上？”

“放你房间吧。”常怀瑾说，进了衣帽间，意有所指地留了一句，“别占茶几地方。”

“好的。”他点了点头，把快递抱了进去。房间里还有他从前看的习题和书本，他没来得及拿走，常怀瑾也并没有清理掉，李瑜也不知道自己在干什么，轻轻坐到了床上——还是常怀瑾以往担心他练腰背太累买的那张水床。

他莫名有些鼻酸，像一只走丢了的小狗，发觉主人没有扔掉他曾经的玩具，他好像还在等他回家。

李瑜把快递很认真地摆到了桌面上，和桌子的长宽平行着，他有一点收拾东西的强迫症，和常怀瑾乱丢文件的生活作风完全不同。他满意地看了一眼，希望里面的颈枕的确能给常怀瑾带来一些舒适，李瑜抿唇笑了笑，开了门往外去。

眼光突如其来地撞到一个从浴室里走出来的裸体，他是那样洁白美丽，李瑜怔忡地看着那张泛着潮湿热气的脸，房展清也看到他了，他朝李瑜很轻地笑了一下。

像一株雍容绽放的粉牡丹。

李瑜有些无措地杵在门口，拉拢了一下臃肿的羽绒服，似乎在掩饰自己的不足，房展清大概觉得他很有意思，平日冷情的眼漫出了几丝笑意，在李瑜眼里却成了一种浑然的不在乎和不屑。

他突然意识到，或许根本不是他所幻想的常怀瑾在等他，而是大概率上他从来没有记起自己过，常怀瑾有一只更加漂亮的狗，比他漂亮一百倍，凭什么还要记得李瑜？

他们总有更好的一个，他们总是不会选他。

常怀瑾从衣帽间出来了，手里拿着东西，他没有看李瑜，而是朝房展清挑了挑眉，“站得舒服么？”

房展清才收回打量李瑜的眼睛，露出了一点不耐烦，朝常怀瑾的方向跪了过去，李瑜刚好能看到他湿红的穴口里插着的按摩棒，房展清或许感受到了他的目光，回头看了他一眼，“小瑜？”他又笑，“要一起么？”

李瑜不敢再看他，却又忍不住让自己的眼睛自我折磨般黏在房展清身上。

他爬到客厅的茶几上，就像一条真正的狗在迈着步子，或许更像猫，他爬行的姿势优雅从容，好看的肌肉随着动作拉扯起伏着，像贴在他身上随性舒展的花瓣，陈列在茶几上，一件活的艺术品。

常怀瑾给他套上一根细细的狗环，用力勒了两下，房展清喉咙里发出几声抗议般的嗯嗯声，他的主人才松了手，在他脖子上留下一圈狰狞的红，宣告着占有。

李瑜不知道自己为什么要出现在这里，他想走，却像被冻僵了一样，动弹不得。

常怀瑾的手又摩挲着他的下巴，再逐渐挪到胸口的乳尖上，碾玩一番，又次第滑过房展清婉转流畅的背，那是多么完美的一张背？李瑜的眼睛仿佛也跟着常怀瑾的手心深切地体会到了它的弧度，又进入后方的隐秘，常怀瑾拔了两下按摩棒，房展清动情地摇了两下屁股，腰塌得更低了。

李瑜突然觉得自己十一月里费力练来的腰背根本不值一提，面前男人的脊线像一条柔韧的蛇，代表着伊甸园最古老的诱惑，他不过是个拙劣的模仿者。

常怀瑾当然应该选他。

“嗯……嗯……”

房展清往后蹭动着，舒服地低吟，但他又更想要刺激一些的东西，于是抬头看着常怀瑾，“想要蜡烛。”

啪——

臀瓣传来清脆的响，常怀瑾面无表情地说，“重说。”

房展清已经看到他手里的蜡烛了，很期待它滚烫的水滴在自己身上的触感，难得很乖地求他，“主人，求您用蜡烛，用蜡烛滴在我身上，好不好？”

白色的蜡烛缓缓燃了起来，将房展清的背照得莹莹发亮，也在常怀瑾黑色深阒的眼里反射出两点光，他从始至终都没有看李瑜，那具完美的裸体似乎夺走了李瑜的全部。

蜡滴先是星星点点地掉落在房展清的背上，甫一感受到低温蜡烛的温度他就难忍地呻吟起来，比起疼辣的鞭笞，蜡滴带来的痛感显得更加绵麻，流淌着，又缓缓冷却着，像一次次小小的高潮，一桩桩彼此接应的流感，在他背上掀起一场疼过死过的快感瘟疫。

“啊，好舒服啊……”房展清很享受地晃动着背，控制着尚未干涸的温热液体流淌到没被造访过的丰饶土地，“主人，骚货好喜欢啊——嗯！”

常怀瑾见不得他一个人如此得趣，把他后穴的按摩棒拔了出来，湿淋淋地扔在茶几上，他始终垂眼看着房展清，控制着他的疼痛与快乐，李瑜在旁边一动不动，嘴唇细微地颤抖着。

他起了反应。

常怀瑾换了自己的手，抠挖着房展清娇软的内壁，李瑜紧紧盯着他进出间反着淫秽水光的手指，就像他曾经引导着自己体内的精液一样。

房展清很快不满足起来，背上的蜡滴固然舒服，但是和前列腺的酥软一并来的，少了后面的物件，他又不知天高地厚地责怪起来，“要按摩棒。”常怀瑾又掴了一掌他的屁股。

红熟的，艳丽的，房间回荡着清脆的掌掴声，李瑜紧抿着嘴巴，就像常怀瑾曾经——常怀瑾第一次打自己一样。

“啊——”房展清被他扇得惊呼一声，有些烦闷地皱了眉，李瑜从未想过有奴隶会这样骄矜地忤逆自己的主人，他从前只能哭着要常怀瑾抱自己，射给自己，讨好地舔他的性器。房展清则充斥着一种难以言喻的睥睨，跪在那里好像根本不影响他的骄傲，他主宰着美丽，也就似乎赢得了更多东西。

他已经赢了，他霸占着常怀瑾的手掌和眼睛。

李瑜在这场香艳的主奴游戏里不敢抬头，他只觉得无尽的羞愧，他竟然还万分可耻地起了反应，他太想常怀瑾了，想他的怀抱和亲吻，想他射给自己的浓精，而这些都在他面前一桩桩展现着，却残忍地给了另一个人。

两人逐渐进入佳境，房展清快速喘息着，掰开了自己的屁股，嘴里说着，主人，操我，操操骚母狗，李瑜通红着眼睛看常怀瑾掏出那根直达快乐的粗长，捅到了房展清的后穴里。

他哭了。

他的后穴在客厅纵享快感的两人面前饥渴地收缩了一瞬，这实在是太不堪了，他似乎被强奸了，一种精神上的肮脏的强暴，李瑜再也无法忍受，在撞击声里迈开步子想要离去，即便常怀瑾不要他，也不必如此作践他——

“李瑜。”常怀瑾的声音竟然还很平稳，“出去就再也不要回来了。”

“先生，”他红着眼睛看交合的两人，房展清似乎因为有第三者在场而显得格外敏感，一双眼睛空晃地看着李瑜，又轻轻朝他笑了一下，李瑜不敢和他对上目光，梗着脖子继续说，“您原本，也就是不打算要我的。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“是么。”他的眼睛看了一眼李瑜的下体，“那你呢？”他很戏谑地开口，“起反应了，舒服么？”

他有被看穿的窘迫，一双眼睛红着全是受尽羞辱的愤怒与可怜，房展清感觉到体内的阴茎更硬了，他往后主动蹭动着，不在乎常怀瑾和李瑜要讲什么，兀自享受着快感，嗯嗯啊啊娇媚地喘着，摇着红艳的屁股，像一颗罪恶的苹果。他是亚当和夏娃间的那条蛇。

李瑜只觉得这一幕实在太荒诞了，眼泪扑簌簌地掉了下来，他几乎是恳求着常怀瑾，“先生，请您不要再折磨我了。”

房展清达到了高潮，室内突然陷入了焦灼的寂静。

常怀瑾抽出他仍然滚烫的阴茎，用手轻轻撸动着，他终于看了眼李瑜，“想舔么？”

李瑜只觉得手里有把刀就好了，杀了常怀瑾或者自己。

他还不放过他，“你想的，李瑜。”

房展清伏在常怀瑾的膝盖上细细喘息着。

常怀瑾的声音娓娓传来，“你看，你是硬的，你想要，是不是？”

李瑜发着抖，他想的，他是想的，他好想。

“你的阴茎从不骗你，”常怀瑾很温柔地看他，“我的也不会。”

但是他曾经笃信的喜欢会。

李瑜蓦地听懂了常怀瑾的潜台词。

他们似乎经历了一个猝不及防的转场，他又回到了那个雪夜，他前一秒内还在温暖的车内与常怀瑾谈论他漫长的暗恋。

而现在常怀瑾在劝他扔掉它们，劝他放弃，他刚操完另一个男人——他在威胁，你不丢掉他们，就不能回到你的狗窝，我总有人操的，那你呢？你总能沉迷于喜欢吗？它会永远眷顾你吗？他这样温柔地朝他说话，李瑜却觉得浑身发冷，那像一把轻轻蹭着他脖子的刀刃。

常怀瑾不急着要他的答案，掐住了房展清的下巴把手指伸进他的嘴里，房展清还在不应期，也端不起恼人的姿态，顺从地承受主人玩弄自己的舌头，发出淫靡的水声。

李瑜混乱地斟酌着，怎么办？怎么办？他觉得自己要死了，他想要的就在眼前，却标着一个过于高昂的价格，他迫切地寻找安全感，无意识间把手伸进羽绒口袋里，又猛地缩了回来。

手机。

他站定了。

他们从不选择他。

彭宇丹不会，他汲汲营营喜欢他四年啊？李瑜麻木地看着自己流不尽的眼泪滴进厚厚的地毯里，一点回声都没有，就像他长久轰鸣而又趋于消亡的喜欢。他似乎在这一瞬间忘记喜欢彭宇丹是怎样的感受了，那道办公室窗外的光影吗？他突然断定那不过是命运为这场漫长的欺凌埋下的陷阱，他曾经竟然以为那是带他走进光明的指引。

父母也不会，他们甚至不耐烦多看他一眼，该怪谁呢？李琪就是比他乖巧听话，他总是浮跃着旺盛的生命力，拿着一张张漂亮的奖状讨要奖赏，哥哥似乎是为他的闪耀而出生的灰白的背景板，谁也看不见他，他们热衷于炫耀自己的幼子，那个活泼开朗所到之处全是笑声的孩子，没有人选他当荣耀的谈资。

只要能被选择。

只要常怀瑾还愿意给他快乐。

喜欢是一场危险的骗局，李瑜终于懂得，连亲情都能随时朝你挥刃，它们还有什么可信？

但快感不会，正如常怀瑾所说，他的阴茎从不说谎，性欲绝不行骗，高潮谁也不背叛。

他将永远取得这份快乐，永远不必害怕被抛弃。

李瑜还在汩汩流着泪水，这样清澈滚烫的泪水，像要把他最后的生命流尽。

他面无表情地脱了羽绒服，脱了长裤，脱了薄毛衣和打底衫，脱了深灰色的内裤。

他终于又成为那个赤裸的孩子，但他似乎不会笑也没有羞耻感了，除了被常怀瑾拿捏的欲望不再拥有任何东西，于是他才真正赤裸起来，将迎得最纯粹而广袤的快乐。

常怀瑾看着他，把在房展清嘴里搅动的手指拿了出来，似乎在张开一个怀抱。

李瑜顺从地跪了下来，朝贴合在一起的两人爬去，房展清笑着看他，友好又无害，李瑜莫名在那笑里取得了一种认可，他在欢迎他成为玩家。

常怀瑾把他抱在了怀里，李瑜方才堪堪停止的泪水又将他涌没了，这似乎是他已经等了一个世纪的拥抱，是他被曾经信仰的喜欢抛弃后救他于苦海的诺亚。

常怀瑾温柔地抚着他的背，在他耳边说，

“乖鱼儿。”

李瑜觉得要是现在死掉就好了。

怎么可以这样满足？他快窒息了，常怀瑾，常怀瑾，常怀瑾。常怀瑾在等他，只要他爬过去，常怀瑾就会抱住他，就愿意占有他，就一定会选择他。

常怀瑾是他唯一的神，毫无疑问。

他的后背比起主人手掌的抚摸又多了一份触感，有更软的东西在碰他。

李瑜哭花着一张脸茫然地回头看，是房展清细密地吻着他的背，他勾引似的故意伸出红嫩的舌头给李瑜看，当着他的面舔他的腰侧，李瑜为这份触感酥麻地发着抖。

常怀瑾闷笑一声，没有阻止他。

李瑜呆呆傻傻地看着房展清舔舐自己的身体，看着他晃动的泪痣和粉红的唇，怎么会有这样好看的人？他突然意识到常怀瑾在拥有最完美的美丽后仍然为他空出了怀抱，他何德何能。

常怀瑾选择了他，李瑜脑海里只剩这一个念头，拥有一切的常怀瑾选择了一贫如洗的自己。

李瑜的阴茎早就翘立起来了，如今正在冒着淡色的液体，他却不管它，讨好地用股间的嫩肉摩擦常怀瑾的硬挺，发出细碎的呻吟。

房展清似乎喜欢他青涩又淫荡的样子，竟然也爬到沙发上从李瑜后方将他拥住了，去碰他的阴茎，用自己的乳头蹭动他的背。

“小瑜好骚啊。”房展清在他耳边说。

李瑜发出一声呜咽，他才见房展清第一面，就被这个漂亮的男人亵玩着最脆弱的部分，常怀瑾终于有些不满意他的僭越，拍了一下房展清的屁股，示意他别太过分。房展清满不在乎地笑了一下，继续玩弄着李瑜的乳头。

肉体拍响的声音刺激着李瑜，他很委屈地抓住常怀瑾方才打房展清的手，泪眼蒙蒙地看着他，把那只手往自己臀上贴，常怀瑾笑了一下，“想要什么，自己说。”

“嗯——”李瑜为他纵容的语调激得发抖，扑簌簌地继续流泪喘息，“哈、哈……”他说，“想要主人，打打我的……屁股……”他把头埋到了常怀瑾的肩侧，耳尖泛着不正常的粉。

“好可爱啊。”房展清喃喃，亲着他的背，“小瑜好可爱。”

李瑜不敢抬头，身前身后的两人实在是太可怖了，他像一个被任意摆弄的玩具，可是他真的好快乐。

常怀瑾问他，“为什么要打屁股？”

“呜……”李瑜又哭了，“不、不该惹主人生气嗯——”

常怀瑾打了他，很重的一掌，李瑜却觉得自己要射出来了。

他继续哭着，“呜呜呜……我、我错了，主人……您操操我，好不好？”李瑜胡乱地抱着常怀瑾蹭掉自己的眼泪，“我、我好想您，想得快死掉了……求您了呜呜呜………”

“好骚，”常怀瑾的手插到李瑜稍显紧致的穴里，那里在一缩一紧地夹着他，又问他，“有多想？”

“想，好想……”他断断续续地哭着，“呜……总是梦到主人，操我，操我……”

“操谁？”常怀瑾耐心地做着扩张，房展清又去舔李瑜的脖子，让他的后穴不住发着颤。

“操、操……”李瑜咽了口口水，“操小鱼儿，是、是主人的乖鱼儿呜呜……是主人的骚货……”

“主人，”他像是一刻也不能等了，把埋在肩侧的头抬了起来，房展清的手缠在他身上，让他像一朵从毒蔓间垂死绽放渴求采摘的白色鸢尾，仰着头等人玷污它的纯洁，“操操我，求您。”


	18. Chapter 18

李瑜是被做晕过去的。

沙发上常怀瑾抱着操他，像遭遇海上暴风的船，剧烈地颠簸着，房展清在他背后不地断舔吻，让自己的阴茎蹭动他和常怀瑾交合的部位。他被两个技术高超的男人联合夹击，体液淌了一地。

“舒不舒服？”常怀瑾掐着他的腰，低声问着，语气里带着进行性事的低沉性感。

“啊、啊、嗯！呜呜……太、太快了……”李瑜紧紧贴着常怀瑾的胸膛，试图躲避房展清不住的吻，唇舌的滋味实在太过亲密，连常怀瑾也极少这样吻他，他在颠簸中回头看房展清，天真地想和他打商量，“房、房先生……”李瑜很可怜地说，“你，可不可以……慢、慢点吻我唔——”

房展清趁他回头又马上叼他的喉结，李瑜发着颤声不能继续说话，只好委委屈屈地被两个人接着欺负，房展清还要很恶劣地说，“不可以喔，小瑜，”他故意去咬李瑜敏感的耳朵，“呼——你舒服的，对不对？”他还去碰常怀瑾和李瑜交合的地方，揉李瑜晃动的卵蛋，李瑜觉得自己要疯掉了。

他身上没有一处不被触碰着，脖子，肩膀，腰背，臀部，常怀瑾的手一寸寸重重地碾过它们，像皇帝将太阳的热度恩赐给这片土地上的每一条沟壑，每一处山峦，不容置疑地宣告主权，烙上咒印。

他的内心空无一物，肉体却遍布两个精湛玩家热烈的爱抚，像一头被分食的羔羊。

常怀瑾终于射到他的体内，李瑜被精液贯穿后仰着脖子失了声音，白色的鸢尾被拔离尊严的土地，丧失生命，从此只能仰赖浓精。

房展清也在蹭动和纠缠间达到了高潮，拉着李瑜的手撸动自己笔挺的阴茎，射出的精液和对方股缝间流出的白水混为一体，三个人的味道奇妙地融合在一起，散发着甜美又腥涩的香气。

房展清很满意这次性体验，在李瑜背后轻轻吻他，给他奖励，李瑜却觉得这似乎是情人间的温存，他没忍住回头想回赠一个吻，在看到房展清那张漂亮得不容觊觎的脸时却犹豫了，只怔怔地看着。

房展清觉得他好可爱，他对性伴侣的择选条件一向很高，却在看到李瑜的第一眼就产生了好感，大概连李瑜自己都不知道，他的懵懂和无措是草原上最软弱却也最纯粹的生灵，意味着易折的脆弱和逃亡的恐惧，惹人垂怜，也煽动人去夺取他，把他逼到绝路，欣赏他徒劳抵抗的潸然眼泪，又在他濒死时给予生机——真是一个天生就适合被玩弄的小孩。房展清不合时宜地想，真是便宜常怀瑾了。

现在李瑜朝他怯怯地探脖子的样子就像愚善的羔羊朝毒蛇展现动脉，他想吻自己，吻方才竭尽手段亵玩他身体的捕食者。他好可爱。

房展清朝他笑了一下，然后用自己的脸侧轻轻蹭了蹭李瑜的脸，得到了对方呆楞后的回应，小心翼翼的，轻轻的，喉咙里还发出了可爱的满足的咕隆声，房展清眯了眯眼，真想把他拐走啊。

他一贯擅长利用自己的优势，退后着侧开脸，微垂着眼睛收敛锋利，“小瑜亲亲我，好不好？”

李瑜被他示弱的样子蛊惑了，伸着脖子凑近他，才刚碰到那张美丽脸就被常怀瑾掰正捞了回来。

“玩上瘾了？”常怀瑾要笑不笑地看着房展清，“自己洗干净回去。”

房展清在李瑜回身时就收了可怜的表情，冷眼觑着常怀瑾想把他咬烂，可恨。

常怀瑾觉得李瑜才可恨，这么轻易就愿意吻不怀好意的房展清，是不是谁的话都愿意听？他应该把他锁在家里，谁也见不到，谁也不能勾引。

他把他横抱起来，李瑜大腿根部还在不住地发着颤，走动间后穴还淅淅沥沥淌着腥香的液体，内侧几乎全红了，宣告这具身体方才经历了一场过分激烈的性事——常怀瑾今天的确有些超乎寻常的粗暴，温柔语句诱哄的面具在捕获羊羔后就撕得稀烂，掐着李瑜似乎要把少了的这些时日一股脑地补上。

他把李瑜扔到幽黑的床上，轻声问他，

“把你干死，好不好？”

李瑜颤动着手捧着常怀瑾紧贴自己的俊朗又恶毒的脸，这是他的天地，他的囚笼，他的世界。

他相信常怀瑾这句话是认真的，他此刻的确就是这样想的，他会死的，被活活操死在床上，漫无边际的恐惧就像这床黑色的被褥，包裹着他，涌没了他，就像落入一口没有尽头的井。

而这份无尽却也给了他扭曲的满足感——如果常怀瑾想要，他愿意，他什么都愿意，让他们的欲望永远纠缠下去，李瑜痴迷地想，眼神眷恋地看着常怀瑾那双浓黑的眼，他将永远取夺自己，自己也将永远属于他，

“好，主人。”

他抬起雪白的双腿夹住身上人永远蛮劲的腰，攀附住生活的沼地里仅存的荆棘，李瑜轻声说着，像吟咏一句盘桓在十字架上的咒语，

“操死我。”

-

“醒了？”

常怀瑾的声音在头顶传来，李瑜还在愣神，全身没有一处是不酸的，柔软的被子轻蹭在身上的重量好像都超出了他能承受的范围。

第二次他被做晕在床上，几乎真的以为自己要死掉，常怀瑾不断地重顶着他，李瑜被操得一句娇软的呻吟都发不出，沦入野兽般的交合，只剩下高亢的尖叫，他们仿佛在末日做最后一场爱，常怀瑾残暴得像要把他吃掉。

午后的阳光洒落在卧室里，李瑜茫然地看着这个熟悉的房间，他看不太清，又因为朦胧产生了不真实感，方才淋漓的性事与此间的温柔太不相符，他似乎是在做梦。

常怀瑾的脸缓缓凑近，逐渐清晰起来，像完成了一次摄影对焦，占据了他视野的全部，将他从恍惚中拉了出来。

他们额头轻轻碰在一起，李瑜睁大眼睛盯着咫尺前常怀瑾的眼，对方笑了一下，“没发烧。”

李瑜又哭了，他今天似乎提前流完了这一年的眼泪，他觉得苦涩又甜蜜，以及的确为自己情绪失控的羞赧，于是把脸埋在常怀瑾温热的腰上，双手紧紧抱着他，生怕他又要和那个冬夜一样，把他赶下车然后扬长而去，让他冻死在残忍的冬季。

“怎么了？”常怀瑾还在低声问他，他怎么可以这么温柔？他轻轻揉着小孩的栗色脑袋，心脏突然酸软一块，漫漶着难以言喻的满足感，他当然知道李瑜在哭什么，常怀瑾轻轻捏着李瑜的细白的颈，好像终于复又捏住了他的命。

李瑜摇着头，也不哭出声，只低低地呜咽着，好像受尽了天大的委屈，又有着死里逃生后超乎语言的喜悦。

常怀瑾怕他哭得又晕一场，又的确产生了不知何故的柔情，他是这样耐心地把李瑜抱到怀里，亲他濡湿的脸，用这辈子从未有过的温柔哄他，“不哭了，好不好？”

李瑜紧紧抱着他，眼泪下雨一样浸湿了常怀瑾的肩膀，他也不恼，怎么会这么伤心？常怀瑾抚着他的脊背，“嗯？乖一点，不哭了，我们去吃午餐。”

李瑜乖顺地在他肩上点点头，做着深呼吸，缓缓把眼泪收住了，又疲软起来，维持着被抱坐在他怀里的姿势，似乎又要睡过去，在幸福里酣眠，他希望自己永远不要醒过来。

“主人。”他喃喃。

“嗯。”

“主人。”

“我在这里。”

“主人。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，胸腔的闷响把李瑜也震回神，让他很羞赧地更加不敢抬头了。

“怎么了？”常怀瑾问他。

怎么了？李瑜不敢说，他只是想一遍又一遍地确认自己终于重新属于常怀瑾，他总不能问他，您是不是要我的，是不是不会丢下我，是不是也会永远属于我，这实在有些贪婪。

于是他沉默片刻，只给出一个奇怪的答案，一个他将背叛的誓言，“不走。”

常怀瑾很顺着他，像安抚情绪好不容易平稳下来的小狗一样，“嗯，不走。”他微笑着亲了亲李瑜哭肿的眼睛，“乖鱼儿。”似乎乖的话常怀瑾就不会走，然而主语到底是谁还有待商榷。

“可以亲亲我吗？”李瑜突然说，又马上觉得越界，想要收回。

“可以，想要我亲哪里？”常怀瑾很大度地回答，让李瑜错觉现在他想要什么常怀瑾都会给他，他突然不想要他吻自己的额头了。

“想要您，亲亲我的嘴巴。”他稍微垂着头，做着被拒绝的准备。

常怀瑾却只是笑了一下，抬起他的下巴不能更轻地吻着李瑜的唇，真软啊，常怀瑾想，原来接吻是这样舒服的一件事，他真应该为以前的偏见感到羞愧。

他抚上李瑜的后颈，让他更加贴近自己，舌头不容抗拒地进入了温润的口腔，细细舔着对方羞赧躲闪又尽力迎合的舌头。李瑜也很快沉迷进来，攀上了常怀瑾的脖子，以一种献身的姿势交上自己的唇。

他们在午后清澈的日光里说着不走，在温暖的床褥里不分你我地拥吻着，好像能从白天吻到黑夜，从冬天吻到下一个冬天，漫长地封存了一句截然相反的预言。


	19. Chapter 19

他们把以后见面时间定到了每周二，常怀瑾在午餐后宣布这一决定时李瑜没有表现出多么难过，他明白周六那天大概需要腾给房展清，他已经很知足。何况进了一月他也要努力准备期末，争取大三这一学年能拿到学校的奖学金。

“急着回学校么？”常怀瑾突然问他。

“不急的。”李瑜说，其实今天的复习任务还剩了大半，但这在常怀瑾类似邀约的问句面前马上显得无关紧要起来，今天还可以继续和先生呆在一起吗？他隐隐有些期盼，抿了下嘴巴抬着眼睛看向对方，现在他的确有些与性格不符的粘人。

常怀瑾挑了下眉，饶有兴味地体味李瑜愈加依赖自己的情状，以往他们共进午餐更像一个游戏结束的仪式，由常怀瑾主导话题聊一些各自生活上的琐事，彼此并不关心，而将距离迅速拉开。好像自从自己主动给奴隶进行清理时结束的界线就逐渐模糊了，像遇热化了的糖，拉出越来越长的黏腻的总是不断的丝，将两个人勾缠在一起，常怀瑾很容易察觉了这一点，但这次他满不在乎，丝毫也不觉得游戏点到为止的纯洁性遭到了侵犯。

李瑜是不一样的，他这样纯情而莽撞，脆弱又无知，天生就要被他主宰，就适合献出拥有的和没有的一切，常怀瑾的食指和拇指捻了捻，没有冰冷的潮湿，而是李瑜后颈上细白嫩肉的柔软。常怀瑾很享受李瑜愈渐贪恋自己的样子，他必须承认，并且想要更多，那指向一个他绝不愿意承认的答案，他只是盲目又恶劣地想要蚕食李瑜的全部。

李瑜因为他的笑和沉默产生了一丝无措，似乎意识到自己透露了超出合理范围的期待。

那就让他意识到这份超出将得到回报，常怀瑾欣赏着他因为自己改变的表情，他感到愉悦，那就让这条小鱼越来越多地，越来越深地潜入自己的洋流。

“去给你挑一个奖励。”

李瑜的眼睛亮了亮，带了些不可置信和羞赧，并且出于常怀瑾的威严没有多问。

真乖。

常怀瑾的阴谋太多，想要什么就绝不放过，还用着精明的商人脑袋贪图便宜，永远崇尚以少换多的交易准则，可不就是如此廉价？两句话就把李瑜拿捏得痛苦又快乐。得到他的全部总该同样容易，常怀瑾理所当然地想。

他也总要因为这份自大被命运的流放。

-

常怀瑾看上去很自在，似乎将要前往自己辖管的领地，他没有开车，带着李瑜往银座走，那栋晶黑的建筑只与樊岳隔了半条街。这是他惯用的伎俩，奴隶们的礼物都在那里熠熠等待着，想必李瑜也该喜欢。

路上零星的行人多穿着飒爽的风衣外套，偶尔几个套着潮牌卫衣的少男少女，都扬着头迎风走路，李瑜团在臃肿的羽绒服里显得很不搭调，何况他因为上午过于粗暴的性事行走间并不自如，别扭的姿势像赤了脚在冰面上走，哪一步都不太像样子。

在与常怀瑾建立关系前他很少来这边，从这里呼啸而过的风像流淌的黄金，吹得人满身闪耀，却让李瑜不自觉低着头，只保证视野里有主人黑色的衣角。常怀瑾发觉了他的不自在，慢了步子等他与自己并排，“怎么了，”他扫了眼李瑜的腰，“难受？”

他又问自己怎么了，李瑜暗自数了数，常怀瑾今天问了三次自己怎么了，以往他才不在乎，李瑜有点欣喜，自己似乎没有贬值，或许还塞翁失马地取得了常怀瑾不多见的温柔。失而复得的东西总归让人在后怕间多一点珍视，常怀瑾于他而言同样如此。

李瑜不敢表现出来，显得太自得，只摇了摇头回应对方，“没有的，先生。”

常怀瑾也不继续问，把手摊开，李瑜愣愣地看着，不知道这是什么意思，常怀瑾于是又说，“手给我。”

不知道做过多少次，内射过多少轮了，李瑜却的确为常怀瑾手里的温度悄悄红了脸。常怀瑾晃了两下交握的手，把李瑜扣住的感觉不错，“遛狗。”

李瑜没回话，只任由他牵着，暗自祈祷别出汗害常怀瑾嫌自己。

常怀瑾没目的地牵着他在银座一层晃，似乎真的只是一时兴起想把李瑜牵出来遛遛，带着炫耀的心情，卖弄刚赎回的一个珍贵过的小玩意。

常怀瑾不是第一次带奴隶来银座，他是个优质又多金的dom，被谈论时永远离不开直白粗俗的有钱，常怀瑾并不介意，或许还以此为荣也说不定。表现好的小狗值得丰厚的物质奖励，他一贯很乐意用金钱换取对方的忠诚，到目前为止都很有效，他们总是很荣幸进入银座，然后抬着下巴为自己筛选礼物。

谁像李瑜一样，常怀瑾瞥了眼身侧专心瞪着地板的人，那地板镶了金么？镶了金李瑜估计也未必稀罕看，以往体谅他生活困难每个月汇款也要拒绝，常怀瑾垂眼看他，体会到了李瑜与自己间一直存在的一面隔阂，让他以往精湛挥舞的金色权杖失去效力，这的确让他不太好受。

不过这不是什么难解的问题，人是可以被驯化的，何况是如此不能没有他的李瑜。

李瑜因为稍低着头，细白的颈暴露在常怀瑾的视野，上次分别时他还戴着那条暗色的围巾，常怀瑾很容易做了决定，“给你买条围巾。”

李瑜被他喊回神，一张懵懂的脸在金色银色以及钻石透明的流光间抬了起来，朝常怀瑾点了点头。

常怀瑾垂眼看了他两秒，就牵着他往衣装区域走了。

导购小姐很和善地朝两人打招呼，语气不过分热络也不显得疏离，也不为两个男人牵着手进了店面露出讶异，让李瑜不自在的感觉少了些。常怀瑾示意他自己挑，他又很听话地轻轻捻着木质衣架上的围巾，看到标价后又局促起来，他其实早该料到的，他一路走过来的紧张似乎就是在为此时的僵硬做着预演。

常怀瑾察觉了，朝他说，“没事。”

“先生，”李瑜有些不安地说，“我戴这样的围巾，不合适。”

常怀瑾不喜欢他在这种事上老是忤逆自己，今天却很难生出气来，于是问他，“那你想要我奖你什么？”

“为什么要奖励呢？”他很不解地看着常怀瑾，似乎憋了许久，常怀瑾不罚他都谢天谢地了。

“因为今天很乖。”常怀瑾垂眼看他，“因为今天小鱼让我很高兴。”

李瑜被他看得心脏空了一瞬，然后低了头很小声地说，“您……多亲亲我，就好了。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，竟然真的俯身吻了吻他的脸颊，李瑜张大眼睛环顾周围，导购小姐只是在稍远的地方友善地笑着，他通红了一张脸。

“为什么总是拒绝我？”男人问他，“这让你很难受吗？”

“我，我还是学生。”李瑜轻声说，“不方便用这么贵重的东西。”

“而且，”他补充，“先生，和以前一样，我们的关系，”李瑜顿了顿，“是互利的，但这样的话我给不了您同等的回报。”

“这是我们目前资产状况的差距决定的必然，你不用有压力，我也不为你回报我一模一样的什么东西。”常怀瑾难得有这样的耐心，他看了眼李瑜手里的围巾，收那个学长的却不收我的吗？常怀瑾冷了冷脸，“还是想继续戴你之前那条围巾？”

“不、不是。”李瑜急道，“已经不戴了。”

“那就挑一件新的。”常怀瑾说，又马上改变主意，“我挑。”

李瑜不懂话题怎么迅速从拒绝到了由常怀瑾挑选，他没敢继续反驳，只好跟着常怀瑾在货架间看。

常怀瑾没主动给奴隶挑过什么礼物，一时间还有些挑剔，好像什么颜色都差了点意思，常怀瑾瞄了眼跟在自己后面探脑袋的李瑜，好像生怕自己在一堆贵死人的围巾里还要挑一件最骇人的，常怀瑾总觉得李瑜拒绝自己的钱是一种把自己排离在外的象征，真该好好收拾一下小孩急着跟自己撇关系的坏毛病。

层叠的围巾都入不了他的眼，常怀瑾随便翻了一遍，看到一条平平无奇深灰色的，本来也预备马上翻过去，又和记忆中某个奇妙的点联结了起来，他不动声色地抽出这条围巾，“可以么？”

李瑜点点头，他都可以，常怀瑾挑的话，都可以，抗拒心已经少了一半，他想要常怀瑾给自己挑的围巾，那似乎意味着一种归属。

常怀瑾要他拿了去试衣间脱了羽绒服试试，好像有些嫌他太臃肿无论如何也好看不起来似的，李瑜有些不好意思地应了。

常怀瑾在外间踱步子，对这感觉倒有些新奇，说不上来的期待感，他没走两步又找来导购小姐，要她给自己拿了条和刚才一样的。

李瑜在试衣间里还是没忍住看了眼围巾的吊牌，心里什么也不敢想，动作间就差没拈着兰花指慎之又慎地把围巾缠到自己的脖子上了。他已经脱了羽绒服，内搭是他一件雾蓝的兔绒毛衣，和深灰色融合得比意料中好看，像一片风雨欲来的海。

木门扣出两声响，他开了门，常怀瑾不由分说地挤了进来，把手里和李瑜脖子上一模一样的围巾递了过去，“帮我系。”

“啊，好的。”

李瑜稍微踮脚，他看出来这和自己的是一样的，嘴巴小心地抿了抿，如果早知道常怀瑾要和自己买一样的围巾的话，他一定一开始就不会拒绝，多贵都不拒绝。

围巾捻在他手里，在常怀瑾的脖子上软塌塌地缠了一圈，指尖游经他的喉结，他右侧的青筋，再碰到他后颈上刺人的短发，以及左侧大动脉滚烫的呼吸，李瑜也不知道自己怎么了，一点也不敢看常怀瑾盯着自己的眼睛，真是可怖啊，他觉得自己的手指要烧起来了。

常怀瑾离他这样近，狭小的试衣间像一个稳固的方块，没有人进来打扰，谁也别想出逃，李瑜沉迷于常怀瑾不会离开自己的遐想，他混沌梦境里渴望的男人一尺一寸似乎都在围巾环绕的一圈中被自己得到了，他为这样大逆不道的念想感到害怕。

常怀瑾就着他的手自己调整了些许，李瑜的指尖轻轻离开了他的脖子，离开一个生物最炙热而致命的地方后似乎终于能松一口气，却在退步前被揽上了腰，随即被一个凶蛮的吻降临。

这实在是太可怖了。

李瑜颤抖地回应常怀瑾柔韧的舌头，那似乎是比他粗大的阴茎还要摄人的武器，他的直觉已经先于他察觉了危险，但李瑜不躲，他在这一刻对常怀瑾的渴望超越了一切。

他在来时的路上将重回常怀瑾并且得到他额外的温柔形容成塞翁失马，却想当然地忽略了福祸相依的规律下已经预定好的下一次磨难，抑或是这一瞬间的勇敢已然是这个世界上最强大的东西，让他根本不害怕，只要是常怀瑾，什么都可以。

深灰色的围巾在他们的拥吻间叠揽缠绵在一起，到底谁从谁的脖子上垂下来也分不清了，到底谁拴着谁的命也根本难以判定，它们晦暗不明地灰着，将两人拉入一场残夜欢宴，一桩白日梦魇。

“李瑜。”

常怀瑾喊他的全名，让人错觉他将要许下一个誓言。

“我要全面侵入你。”

他毫不遮掩自己征伐的宏图。

“别再提这是一场互利的关系，它是，但这会让你觉得我们总是很平等的。”

常怀瑾挑起他的下巴，逼他看自己的眼睛。

“现在我想要游戏进行的时间更长——我们不平等，我是你的主人，不仅是每周二的上午，是每一天，你要戴我买的围巾，以后还有更多东西，你都要乖乖收下。”

他把拇指比在李瑜的嘴唇上。

“不许和喜欢你的学长说话，你曾经喜欢过的谁也不行。”

李瑜细细地喘息着，趴在他的胸膛上仰头看他的主人，看那双贪婪的眼。

“你的更多，要属于我。”

你的一切。

常怀瑾的拇指已经松开了李瑜的唇，手掌轻轻摩挲他的脸，换上一幅温柔的语调询问他的意见，

“你愿意吗？”

李瑜觉得全世界都只剩下这个试衣间里的自己和常怀瑾了，就像那个冬夜的吻一样，他痴痴地看着这位英俊的权主，他此时此地愿意为他献上心脏，何况答应一个如此动人的邀请。

“我愿意，主人。”

李瑜回答他，攀上他的脖子第一次主动地吻上了他。

由李瑜主导的吻有种奇妙的缠绵，软舌的推揽像一声声绵长的低语，永不消息，漫长得似乎要将两个彼此迥异的人融为一体。

常怀瑾不知道，他在这个吻里已经得到了李瑜一瞬间的全部。


	20. Chapter 20

“到这里就可以了，先生。”李瑜小心地说。

常怀瑾挑了下眉，还是听他的单手将车泊在了路口，这里离长泽大学的正门还有一段距离，临八点了来往的人并不多，他语义不明，“嫌我呢。”

“不是的，”李瑜忙道，低了低头，“您送我，我很高兴……但被认识的同学看到了，还是容易误会。”

“喔。”常怀瑾不看他，

“您生气了吗？”李瑜悄悄看了眼自己的主人，“那，那麻烦您，送我去门口吧……”

“把我当司机使唤？厉害了啊，李瑜。”

李瑜有些焦急，其实他也明知常怀瑾是在戏弄他，但还是很容易地入了套，快三十的人装小孩儿任性，那似乎是一件十分需要他配合的事，并且夹杂着微妙的甜蜜。

“那先生，要我怎样呢？”李瑜小声问他，抬着眼睛看男人俊朗的脸，他脖子间还缠着和自己一样的围巾，李瑜于是很容易放松了细微的紧张，他好高兴，那围巾似乎能让他有恃无恐起来。

常怀瑾不回话，只侧头看了眼李瑜，小孩上挑着眼尾眼巴巴看着自己，如果不是因为他今天的确太辛苦，常怀瑾还挺想试试车震的。

李瑜胆子比以往大了些，没有得到回复也不似以往轻易悬起一颗心，常怀瑾总不会因为这件小事要把自己赶下车，他于是很轻地笑了一下，透露着能继续坐在他身侧的满足，他想他们的关系比起以往要坚固许多，常怀瑾将每分每秒成为自己的主宰，那真是难以超越的亲密，似乎没有比这更令人感到安全和满足的关系了。

于是他朝常怀瑾小小地笑了一下，抿着嘴，然后撑着座椅在对方的脸颊上亲了一口，柔软的嘴唇离开时还发出了一声不难听清的“啵”。

“可以了吗？先生。”

李瑜退回到座位上后还是有些羞怯，脸泛着淡淡的粉，缩到深灰色的围巾里躲避着，眼睛却还要眨巴着等常怀瑾的答案。

常怀瑾笑出一声气音，然后凑到李瑜脸侧问他，“叫我什么？”

“唔……”耳边热气让他瑟缩了一下，李瑜脸更红了，小声回答他，“主、主人。”

常怀瑾说乖，手又伸到了李瑜的打底衫下面，轻轻抚着他的腰侧，害对方喉间发出一声小小的呜咽。常怀瑾比李瑜本人还要了解这副身体，他又去舔他的耳垂，极轻的，似乎害怕把软糕舔出褶皱，却让自己的呼吸显得更加明显了，李瑜最怕这点。他在他怀里用手撑着常怀瑾的胸膛，要推不推地拒绝着。

等感觉到李瑜明显的硬挺，常怀瑾才倏地回到了座位上，李瑜才涌上情欲的眼睛懵懂地看着他，似乎还带了些控诉，常怀瑾觉得小孩气性大了，只笑了下，“这是惩罚，去学校吧。”

“是，主人。”李瑜闷闷地答道，眼睛悄悄看了眼常怀瑾，确认对方的确没有继续做下去的念头才开了车门。

冷风把方才的情潮吹的一丝不剩，他快速关了门，担心风灌进车里，站到人行道上和夜色下银灰跑车的黑面防窥窗户彼此伫立，真冷清啊，常怀瑾只与他隔了扇窗，他却很容易地产生了沮丧。

李瑜不知道常怀瑾有没有在看他，但还是微垂着眼很认真地朝车窗说，“主人，路上小心。”

李瑜预备转身，就听到车窗缓缓降落的温柔声响，常怀瑾黑沉沉的眼看着他，带着让李瑜马上能燃起热度抵抗寒冬的微笑，“周二见。”他说。

-

李瑜刚冲进寝室就被陈鑫问，“吃晚饭了——这是怎么了？脸这么红？”

“吃过了……”李瑜双手拍了拍脸，“风吹的吧。”

“那你赶紧暖暖，别感冒了。”

“嗯，好。”

李瑜于是进了洗漱间，用的却是冷水，捧了一捧往脸上扑，愣了会儿神，又扑了一遍。

他也搞不懂自己怎么得到常怀瑾的回复后就扭头走人，似乎还颇有气势，躲灾星似的往学校赶，真是……真是……他生气了吗？

李瑜把手快速在身上擦干拿出手机解了锁，没有消息，那主动认个错吧……说什么呢？

说主人，对不起，我不该走这么快。

还是说，主人，对不起，我不该……不该一声不吭不回您的话？

李瑜冰冷的手指在键盘上来来回回地按，最后只敲了句，主人，对不起。

似乎只是太尴尬的一次举动，在社交规则上应该由双方共同而又默契地忘记，李瑜一回想又重新红了脸，也不知道这句道歉是不是太多余。

他只是太害羞了而已，被突如其来的喜悦砸晕了而已。

常怀瑾有在看他，李瑜盯着水池里打着旋流走的水，就像他晕乎乎的脑袋，不断盘桓着常怀瑾的笑，常怀瑾有在自己下车后看自己，他看懂自己说的话了吗？无论如何，他是看着自己的，他还摇下车窗和自己告别，不，不是告别，他在做着下一次见面的约定，他说，周二见，李瑜在脑海里不断回溯常怀瑾说出这三个字的语调，还哑声重复了一遍，“周二见。”

周二就能和他见面了，周二又好像还有好远。

睡前他再次检查了一遍短信，角标的红色小1让他紧张起来，是常怀瑾的回复，

下次领罚。

李瑜想自己大概的确是个sub，不然怎么连即将挨鞭子的预告都看得这么高兴，他回他，好的，主人。

李瑜眯着眼看屏幕上给常怀瑾的备注，是主人，他默念着，脸轻轻蹭了蹭枕头旁深灰色的围巾，主人，柔软的羊毛触感，主人，热蓬蓬的心脏，主人，永不结束的亲密，主人，主人，屏幕熄了下去，他含着这两个字堕入了这段时间以来最安暖的梦境。

-

第二天李瑜的热度消了些，毕竟这当口最要紧的仍是期末复习。与以往不同的是每晚睡前他都要和常怀瑾发条短信报备今天有干什么，他的主人不许他私自自慰了，李瑜敲着键盘报告复习进度，总感觉常怀瑾是他的班主任，他觉得不遗漏地记录这些实在很耽误常怀瑾的办公时间。

常怀瑾却不以为然，每晚十一点左右检查小朋友的短信，偶尔夹的两句“食堂的玉米排骨汤很好喝”都能让他心情好上些许，常怀瑾自己都不知道他是带着微笑阅读这些流水帐的，然后故作高冷地回复晚安。，不过也够李瑜捧着回味十来分钟了。

李瑜的生活没什么亮点，前几年还能为碰到了彭宇丹或者和他说了哪几句话而高兴，那仿佛能点亮他整个一天甚至一周，现在的确没什么好记的，或者说记录一天再发给常怀瑾这件事本身就是他心底最好的事，但总不能把这个写给常怀瑾，他像只小老鼠，一个人偷偷地捂着。

周一在自习室发生了一个小插曲，有两个女生老是侧过头看李瑜和陈鑫，陈鑫以为自己的春天来了，李瑜刚出门接水就被两个女生塞了两张纸条，他兴冲冲地打开第一张：【同学，麻烦你把这个塞在你旁边那个男生书里好吗？谢谢^ ^】

李瑜把陈鑫的保温杯递了过去，“怎么了？”他小声问，陈鑫正一脸幽怨地看着自己。

对方摇了摇头叹了口气就继续复习了，李瑜也没继续问，猜测室友是背到哪块繁琐的知识点了。他把今天复习计划已经完成的书本收到书包里，重新拿出了一本讲义。

周二上午李瑜准时到达樊岳，背着书包。常怀瑾前一天说他如果愿意的话可以在樊岳等到晚上常怀瑾下班，他们可以一起用晚餐，还刻意强调了自己会送李瑜回学校，似乎在唤起对方周六的囧样，李瑜一边觉得常怀瑾有些小心眼，一边乖乖把教材收到了书包里，准备下午在樊岳复习，等常怀瑾一起吃晚饭。

他进自己房间的时候发觉上周给常怀瑾的礼物还在原位，李瑜说不上心里是难过还是侥幸，没见到也好，他把快递盒放到了书桌和窗边墙的夹缝里，像归置一个无意义的垃圾，他不知道自己还有没有机会把它拿走——他总是和常怀瑾一起行动的，但又的确不想让它在桌上摆着了，出于不贵重的自知，以及或许常怀瑾的确不在乎，这让他有点沮丧，那也不必要让他见到了。

等李瑜含着按摩棒出浴室时常怀瑾已经坐在沙发上了，好整以暇地等待他，细碎的低落在见到他时马上就被遗忘了，好像全世界在常怀瑾面前都变得不值一提，包括常怀瑾本人曾给予的东西，因为更为重要的永远是面前的常怀瑾将要给予自己的一切，世界只剩下此时此地的他们。

每一刻在常怀瑾面前的李瑜都是一个崭新的李瑜，一个没有过去的奴隶，似乎成为一个空空的器皿，等待盛接常怀瑾的精液，以及他的每一个命令。

这的确是他们无忧无虑的性欲游戏。


	21. Chapter 21

李瑜乖巧地跪了下来，身上因为方才的沐浴还泛着湿淋淋的粉，有些急切地爬到了常怀瑾脚下，伏在他的膝上抬眼看他，这个距离他能将常怀瑾看得最清，却根本不知道自己这副情态很像讨要东西。

常怀瑾喜欢他仰着头湿漉漉恳求自己的样子，眼尾上勾的弧度在抬眼时体现的淋漓尽致，纯洁又无辜地做着勾引，他的手抚上李瑜的脸侧，果然引得奴隶亮了一双眼，又垂下来有些羞怯地主动蹭他的掌心。

毫无表演的痕迹，常怀瑾用拇指轻轻碾他的眼角，李瑜注定成为不了玩家，那意味着精湛的技巧，像房展清一样，懂得运用自身优势挑起主人的欲望，也绝不亏待自己的性欲，但李瑜不适合这套玩法，他就要做自己，做胆怯又怀着渴望的小孩，他不要刻意去做任何事，只要听命于自己，在自己膝下和怀里含着阴茎叫床就好了。

常怀瑾把手指插进李瑜嘴里，玩弄他柔软的舌头，李瑜轻眨着眼乖顺地舔着，偶尔发出两声喉间的低吟，常怀瑾问他，“走那么快呢？”这是要算周六的账了。

李瑜说不了话，只好轻轻摇了摇头，又用柔软的上半身去贴主人的小腿，讨好地看着他，像在撒娇。

常怀瑾抬了抬被李瑜缠上的腿，用膝盖将他顶开了，又把插在他嘴里的手伸了出来，去揉他的乳尖，自己的口水被淫靡地涂在双乳上，后撑着手稳住身体的姿势让下身含着按摩棒的小口暴露在男人面前，羞耻感很快让李瑜的性器抬了头。

“不许动，也不许出声。”

李瑜于是没有开口回答，却马上被常怀瑾惩罚得忍不住发出嗯嗯的呻吟，他的鞋尖抵在自己的穴口，时轻时重地推动按摩棒往里去，李瑜的姿势让按摩棒进不了多少又会被挤压出来，更是方便了常怀瑾来回挤弄他，用鞋尖，他真像一个被轻贱玩弄的妓女。

“啊……唔、主人……”

“谁准你说话的？”

常怀瑾冷了眼看身下的奴隶，不乖了，该罚。

他用力顶了两下按摩棒后起身去了卧室，李瑜颤着撑得酸软的手臂跟着爬了过去，主人似乎生气了，他揣揣地想，自己真是太得意忘形了。

“爬到床上去。”常怀瑾命令他，李瑜没有得到可以说话的指示，于是没有应答，自顾爬到了床上。

常怀瑾从衣柜里拿出一把红色的绳，李瑜有些害怕，他很容易能猜到自己的主人要怎样罚自己，下意识抱住了床头的枕，是他惯有的寻求安全感的方式，常怀瑾侧头看他瑟瑟的样子没忍住松了严肃的脸孔，“怕？”

李瑜下意识想摇头，却犹豫了两秒，小幅度地点了点头，常怀瑾于是俯身抵上李瑜的额头，就像上周他探李瑜额头温度的姿势一样，让李瑜舒服得眯了眯眼，手里的枕头也松了垮到腿上。

“那信不信我？”他还是没什么表情，语调也算不上温柔，还没开始罚，常怀瑾断然不会让李瑜一点也不害怕，那不是sm，是调情。

李瑜想回答他，又意识到自己还不被允许开口，他眨了眨眼，轻轻点了点头，似乎还觉得不够，又吻了一下常怀瑾的脸颊，然后红着脸侧过头去不再看他的主人，他是这样相信他，这样甘愿接受他的缚绑，李瑜意识到自己害怕的并非常怀瑾给予的疼痛，而仅仅出于对新事物的畏惧。

常怀瑾没有夸他听话，而是奖励性地抚了抚他的腰，让李瑜曲起腿颤栗了两下。

红色的绳子并不十分光滑，是有些倒刺的，李瑜坐在床中央任凭男人摆弄，粗粝感穿过脖子，到达胸口，又去背上将他勒得不得不稍微仰起脖子，就像残忍的厨师为了让鹅掌更加可口把生鹅置于烤架上一样，李瑜也在经历一场常怀瑾的餐前折磨。

两条粗糙的长舌终于将他的大腿扯开，腿间的嫩肉被磨出几道狰狞的痕，碰到腿间微硬的性器时李瑜没忍住轻呼一声，结果被主人严厉地戴上了口枷。

他的双手也被固定在了身后，整个人上半身稍微仰挺着，双腿大张开，股间汩汩地冒着水，常怀瑾又在他的脚腕绑了两个铃铛，他瞥了眼李瑜流着涎水痛苦又翻涌着情欲的脸，说的却是：“比你叫床好听。”

李瑜被他羞辱得抽了下腿，铃铛发出几声脆响，常怀瑾不怀好意地抓住他的脚踝，“是不是比你叫得好听？”

“哦，小鱼根本不想和我说话，一转身就跑没影了。”

明明知道自己不是不想和他说话，李瑜委屈地看他，下意识想挣动，却被绳子拉得更紧了，让他产生了被限制在一处的禁闭感，就像金鱼被密封在扣上盖子装满水的玻璃瓶里，出于求生的本能不断顶着盖子寻求氧气，但他做不到。

这就是捆绑的魅力。

李瑜微弓着背喘气，试图适应自己不能自由行动的状态，常怀瑾可没什么耐心，撑到他腿间玩弄他体内的按摩棒，咕叽声混着李瑜小腿颤动时的铃铛声响显得格外色情，“水好多。”常怀瑾垂眼看他湿润的小口，挑了挑眉，“不只是润滑剂，小鱼好骚啊，都会自己分泌肠液了。”

“是不是天生就适合被我操？”

李瑜被他的动作和羞辱逼出了眼泪，一整张脸都咸湿着，又脏又干净，常怀瑾眯了眯眼，那就让他更脏，脏得与纯洁毫无关联，要做自己一世的胯下淫兽，哪里也逃不去。

他把李瑜的口枷卸了，跪在床上将自己的阴茎不由分说地插到了李瑜的喉咙里，李瑜被粗长的性器惹得一阵反胃，出于本能吞咽了一下，让常怀瑾舒服得喟叹一声。

他拍了拍李瑜的脸，“舔。”

李瑜很乖地开始舔弄嘴里的阴茎，他似乎在绑缚和禁言间逐渐丧失了自我，如此低贱的姿态却没能多少激起他的羞耻心，他就应该成为常怀瑾的妓女，骚货，泄欲的工具，不需要言语和表情，铃铛都比你叫得好听——李瑜朦胧着眼睛吞含主人的欲望，那又怎样呢？什么都不用去想，仅仅被他使用着就足以感到快乐，就足够成为他的意义。

常怀瑾握上他的后脑让李瑜含得更深，李瑜被红绳束缚着不能动弹，只能被迫吞得更深，翻涌的反胃感也被他竭力压抑下去了，要让他满意，让他舒服，这是他的职责与义务，是他作为奴隶的存在。念及此李瑜的阴茎也更硬了，好像常怀瑾无论操他哪里他都能毫无遗憾地得到高潮。

喉间的阴茎肿胀起来，他的主人要射了，李瑜试图更加用力的吸含却被常怀瑾捏着脖子阻止了，他抽出猩红的性器将精液射到了李瑜脸上。

星点白浊溅到了他的唇瓣上，李瑜的唇色不深，或者说是有些浅的，缺少诱惑感，却显示出一种羸弱的白与惨淡，或许更适合他的应该是清晨的露水而不是腥香的精液——但李瑜显然更爱后者，常怀瑾想，他垂眼看他，李瑜果然不用他命令就很乖地将唇上的精液舔舐进了肚子里。

他是一株日渐被浇灌得馥郁的白鸢尾，在常怀瑾的瓶子里汲取养液，他将越来越美丽，越来越肮脏，越来越淫秽。

可惜瓶子里的花迟早要死的，这是等待花绽放的人和花本身都无暇预料的必然。

常怀瑾突然问他，“拍下来，好不好？”

李瑜有些没有反应过来，明白其中的意思后有些慌乱，但他直视常怀瑾的黑沉沉的眼，他的主人如此真诚地询问自己的意见，没有滥用自己的权利，李瑜的心酸酸胀胀，点了点头。

被黑洞洞的摄像头对准的感受实在太羞耻，他稍微侧过头不敢直视，全身都泛起羞耻的红色，和绳子的暗红形成一种层叠感，像被红色的捆仙神从黄昏夺来的一朵云，软绵绵的任人欣赏，供恶劣的人间领主蹂躏践踏。

常怀瑾拍完照迅速松了李瑜身上的绳子，他的小奴隶果然马上脱了力气软到自己怀里，身上道道笔直又曲折的印，一条条蜿蜒的疼痛小道，常怀瑾大概也知道这次有些过分，于是亲了亲李瑜的耳朵，“不能随便让人拍这种照片，知不知道？”

李瑜从他怀里探出头，眨了眨眼，示意自己知道了，但常怀瑾不见他回话还以为他没体会到其中的严重性。

“房展清的前任dom就拍了许多这类照片，他离开后就扬言要放出来威胁他，”常怀瑾捏了捏小奴隶的臀肉，“听进去没？”

李瑜颤了颤，更紧密地贴到常怀瑾身上，他还没得到纾解，总归是很渴求他的触碰，猜测常怀瑾大概是忘记不许自己说话了，于是趴在常怀瑾肩上小声说，“主人不会这样的。”

常怀瑾被他有些任性的话逗笑了，嗤了一声，“我不会，那别人呢？”

他明显感觉到怀里的人僵了僵，接着听到李瑜固执地在耳边说，“什么别人呢？只有主人，没有别人。”

常怀瑾的下体一瞬间又硬了。

他把李瑜推倒在床褥里，铃铛还没拆下，发出一声脆响，常怀瑾欣赏他红痕遍布的身体，眯了眯眼，“没有别人？”

李瑜被他风雨欲来的脸色惹得有些害怕，后穴缩了缩，又很大胆地用双腿缠上了常怀瑾的腰，他喃喃，“只有主人，只要主人。”

常怀瑾把他脚踝上的铃铛拆了，盯着李瑜的眼睛，让他直觉不妙，他说，“叫出来，奴隶，我收回刚才的话，你叫得总是比别的好听。”

他抽出按摩棒一鼓作气地挺了进去，里面是湿热的，李瑜的确自发地分泌了肠液，裹得常怀瑾绷紧了腹肌。

“啊——”

“对，叫出来，骚货，反正只有我一个人能听到，是不是？”

“嗯、嗯……是、是，主人……只要你啊——”

这三个字似乎很能刺激到常怀瑾，他发狠似的往身下人的敏感点撞，抬起李瑜的腿放到肩上，更深更重地操他，和李瑜身上的痕迹结合着看这更像一场施暴。

但李瑜只觉得满足，“唔，主人，主人……好舒服……”

“为什么一声不吭就回头了，嗯？”常怀瑾还没忘记，堵着李瑜的铃口问他，下身的力度却没减。

“因为、嗯啊……因为……”他侧过头去又开始流眼泪，太深了，腿间还被挟持着，李瑜弓着背迎接常怀瑾的顶弄，又不得不在快乐的漩涡里寻找一个答案。

“因为？”

“因、因为……我，我……呜呜，因为、太高兴了……”

李瑜不敢再看他，一定要在这样荒淫的时候剖开那颗颤动的心吗？那似乎是不应该的，会让此时显得荒诞，又或者让彼时显得天真。

“为什么高兴？”

“因为，主人……”李瑜流着眼泪，如果他一定要听，那都无所谓，即便是一个过于羞耻又纯情的答案，连高中生都会嘲笑他，

“因为主人在看我。”

李瑜说完便不管不顾地哭起来，不敢看常怀瑾，害怕他笑话自己，但他没有等来常怀瑾爱在床上羞辱他的言辞，他没有骂他是骚货或者妓女，这些曾经能刺激他性欲的词汇在此时却能伤害他，李瑜也说不清楚原因。

常怀瑾只是叹了口气笑着看他，然后松了手里的阴茎，凑到李瑜面前，一瞬不瞬地看着他，“乖鱼儿。”

李瑜张大着眼连喘息都忘记了。

“现在就在看你。”

他还吻上了他。

李瑜疯狂地回应这个吻，几乎在碰到常怀瑾嘴唇的一瞬间就达到了高潮，但他还要更多，他拥上常怀瑾的脖子，夹着自己的后穴，好快乐，怎么会这样满足？让他难以自控地流出了更多眼泪。

常怀瑾射在他体内后松开了唇，却被李瑜急切地重新吻了上去，他笑了一下，没有责怪奴隶的不满足，而是继续轻轻抽动性器延长快感，抱住了李瑜的后脑和腰，纵容着他的渴求，加深了这个吻。


	22. Chapter 22

“嗯……”

“碰到了？”

李瑜在常怀瑾怀里点了点头，脸还泛着潮红，在对方的抠弄间时不时抬臀躲着，结果便招来常怀瑾扇自己的臀瓣，混着浴缸的水声成为一股股淅沥的暧昧声响，他还在自己耳边假严厉地说，“不乖。”李瑜觉得再慢吞吞地清理下去自己就要忍不住情动了。

“主人，”他小声开口，“您快一点弄，好不好？”

“不舒服么？”常怀瑾又碰了碰他穴内那个点，让李瑜抖了两下，失了力气完全陷在他怀里。

“呜……”李瑜有些委屈，“不、不舒服。”

“小骗子。”常怀瑾闷笑两声，“又是给你当司机又是给你清理，还都要嫌我。”

他冠冕堂皇地美化了自己的恶趣味，“我图什么，嗯？”

李瑜想了想竟然真的被常怀瑾说服了，他知道帮自己清理是独一份的，还要求这么多，真是不知好歹，不过即便是不知好歹，人总也有着得寸进尺，他小心翼翼地问，“那主人，开车送其他人吗？”

“哪儿有那份闲心。”常怀瑾听出他的言外之意，只笑了下没继续说什么。

小孩眼睛果然亮了亮，大着胆子搂上他的脖子撒娇，“唔，主人。”他不知道该怎么表达被偏爱的幸福，这似乎并不多么磊落，回想起常怀瑾问他图什么，又一板一眼地看着他说，“我会好好对主人的。”

常怀瑾莫名觉得自己被负责了，心里漫上一股好笑，又的确被李瑜呆傻又认真的样子讨好了，“怎么个好法？”

李瑜被他问住了，有些苦恼，他似乎除了这一整个人什么也不能给他，而这副身体早就已经是常怀瑾的了，他还能怎样对他好呢？

“我会，很乖的。”李瑜只找到这样一个答案，把脸埋在常怀瑾的颈窝里，这是他最喜欢的姿势，让他觉得十分安全，声音里都流淌着舒适，“都听主人的。”

“好。”常怀瑾却很满意他笼统的回答，因为问出口的一瞬间他也想不到李瑜还能给自己什么了，那就乖乖的，做他最合心意的小狗。

他把肩上的小脑袋捧到面前预备吻他，李瑜很期待地眨了眨眼，脸粉粉的，大概是害羞，又舍不得侧头错开即将到的吻，常怀瑾却突然问他，“换洗发水了？”

“啊，”李瑜愣了一下，常怀瑾已经来到他脸侧轻嗅着了，鼻息缠绵地环绕着他，让他忍不住眯了眯眼，只回答说，“嗯……换了。”

“挺好闻的。”常怀瑾笑了下，李瑜于是下意识回答他，“唔，双十一买一赠一送的，好像是苹果味儿吧？”

常怀瑾有些无奈地看着他，好不容易营造的氛围毁得一干二净，李瑜似乎也意识到自己答得太无趣，有些窘迫，他怯怯地低了低头，又有些不甘心，小声问，“主人还亲我吗？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“重说。”

“主人，”李瑜因为他的笑也重新高兴起来，搂上他的脖子，“请您，亲亲我。”

“乖。”

常怀瑾托着他的腰，和怀里的小鱼接了个绵长而温柔的吻，鼻子能嗅到买一赠一的廉价苹果味，就像常怀瑾在俘获了李瑜的肉体后也要轻易得来的另一样东西，可惜他总觉得这两者都一样不值钱。

午餐后李瑜说自己会在樊岳复习等他一起吃晚饭，常怀瑾满意地点点头，随心掂了一本李瑜的书想翻看两下，就掉出一张纸条，李瑜自己也没料到。

【学长你好，我是经济学院大二的黎明珠:D

请问你是中文系的李瑜学长吗？我有看到你那张摄影社的照片，很帅^//^，一直没敢要联系方式，今天自习见到你本人了还是鼓起勇气想认识一下你，这是我的联系方式：****

希望没有打扰到学长> < 】

常怀瑾垂眼看完问他，“加了？”

“什么？”李瑜愣了一下便马上反应过来，“没有，我也是今天才看到这张纸条的。”

“那要加吗？”

“不加的。”李瑜说得有些快，又下意识解释了一句，“您知道的，我喜欢男性。”

“是男生就加了？”

常怀瑾也不知道自己为什么会如此无聊地追问这个，他想起上午李瑜还用长直的腿缠着自己的腰说，只有他，只要他。可惜这并不妨碍在常怀瑾触不到的李瑜的日常中有人觊觎他，但他已无时无刻不视他为所有物，已经不能再像十二月的雪夜一样将李瑜宽容地让给其他人。常怀瑾觉得不快。

“我不会的，主人。”李瑜有些无措地回答他，他们此时都在房间里站着，让常怀瑾并不满意。

“什么照片，”常怀瑾收了咄咄逼人的气势，状似好奇地询问，“我看看。”

“好的。”李瑜有些尴尬地掏出手机翻找摄影社的说说，他并没有存那张照片，所以常怀瑾拿到手机后很自然地点进了原发布者的界面，在看到李瑜赤裸上半身的照片后也理所当然看到了底下的评论。

【啊啊，那个光着上半身的小哥哥是谁啊！！】

【妈妈，我恋爱了，蹲个联系方式。】

【脸也好漂亮啊！！这是谁！！长泽大学还有我不知道的帅哥吗！！】

一群咋咋唬唬的女学生，常怀瑾本该觉得不屑的，盯着屏幕的脸却很容易地冷了下来，李瑜总是瞥他，似乎想把手机收回去，如果不是这次意外他也一定不会告诉自己这件事，常怀瑾为李瑜现在还试图隐瞒的样子感到隐隐的愤怒，全然不管那很大程度上出于尴尬和羞窘。

他所谓的侵入李瑜的生活原来是十分空泛的，极难实现的，有的是人比他更轻易地见到李瑜，了解李瑜，他们和他过着类似的生活，有许多共同话题甚至能产生和恰的交际。常怀瑾和李瑜的距离不是一星半点，那番宣言真是天真得可笑，难道要他在千米外抛出捕兽的网吗？他到底太得意了。

常怀瑾不过是机缘巧合下得到了李瑜的肉体，才使他们有了建立关系的可能，正常情况下他或许根本不会和奔波在地铁和大学城的李瑜有一面之缘，他们越过一切逐渐亲密的过程先上了床——可是除此之外还有什么能让他们有任何关系呢？他们连朋友都不可能做，常怀瑾不能与他聊公务或红酒，李瑜本就是个无趣的人，常怀瑾对他的专业也毫无兴趣，他们现在共进午餐都只会谈论一下天气，更多的则是沉默，这是社会角色决定的必然。

除了做他的主人，常怀瑾意识到没有别的关系能够突破这个界限，他马上又感到了一丝庆幸。

真的没有吗？常怀瑾总是不知道明明有的，那个存在于人类间最伟大的关系说不定就能帮助他完成心愿。要怪就怪它长久以来都作为商业联姻下不值一提的牺牲品展现在常怀瑾面前，让它贬无可贬，金钱强悍地踩在它的坟头，常怀瑾看不起它。

那么主奴关系呢？这仅仅让他和李瑜有了联结的可能，好像无论如何都无法将那个界限彻底捅破，让他们彼此割裂的生活有一个交融的路径，让常怀瑾真正地侵入他，成为时刻包裹他的那朵阴云。

常怀瑾突然想到，怀揣着对学长喜欢的李瑜曾经汲汲营营为来到长泽大学努力了一年，熬坏了那双眼，他这样坚定，这样顽固。原来早在常怀瑾还在努力攻入李瑜生活之前，喜欢已经提前构成了李瑜的生活本身。

他沉了沉眼，头一次意识到李瑜即便献身于自己，抛弃了他的喜欢，他还是没能赢得李瑜的全部。

那个玄妙的东西原来还是赢了啊，即便已经被常怀瑾击败了，但它早就拿到了更多，不，不能这么说，原来那个玄妙的东西到此为止还没有输，还没有被他完全钉在棺板里，常怀瑾只要把它拿到过的也栓到手里就好了，才算真正把它踩在脚下，就像它从来都要面临的宿命。

常怀瑾意味不明地笑了一下，拇指和食指捻了捻，那块细嫩的软肉，他仍有着最大的筹码，常怀瑾绝不会轻易倒戈抛弃自己二十年来的信念，到底还是不值钱的贱东西，已经被李瑜抛弃了不是吗？他也应该为自己多些信心。

他总有办法让李瑜完全属于他，他总要证明他玩转的主奴游戏的的确确可以时刻拴住李瑜，就像那桩遥隔千里也能套牢李瑜一整年的喜欢一样，甚至更长的四年，他凭什么不行？四年还不够，狗只会更乖。常怀瑾想起李瑜在谈论自己漫长的暗恋时眼里淌露的幸福，他曾经不懂它，如今却贪心不足地想要得到它，在他擅长的游戏里，好来证明喜欢也不过如此。也不知道到底是谁更愚蠢。

总有办法的，常怀瑾像在通过李瑜与虚空中漂浮的廉价苹果味发起挑衅，他不信，他会赢的，他总是会赢，然而就像常怀馨想问却不敢问的一样，常怀瑾一直以来知道自己想要赢什么，在赢什么吗？

他只是贪婪地想要得到，想要攥紧一些东西，以此来巩固他牢不可破的价值观。

他总是会赢的，他从来没有输过，他是这样强大。

常怀瑾把手机还给李瑜，他的小狗轻出了一一口气，要怎样打破那条似有若无的线？让自己难以干涉的李瑜的生活不成为阻挡他的威胁。

总有办法的。

比如给他最好的狗窝和粮食。

比如把他关起来。

他居高临下地抚上李瑜的脸，碾着他颤栗的眼尾，那真像一片濒死的花瓣在隆冬下坠时的曼妙曲线。

“是不是已经不用上课了？你之前短信里不是说自习室的位置不好占么。”常怀瑾温柔地说。

李瑜也敛了紧张，“您有看啊……”他还以为常怀瑾不会耐心看他的流水帐的，天真地将重点放在主人或许在意自己上。

“嗯，”常怀瑾无害地笑了一下，“不是还说室友偶尔打游戏有些吵么？这段时间来樊岳住吧，平常我呆得不多也不会打扰你复习。”

“不太方便吧？”李瑜考虑了会儿，“太麻烦您了，我在自习室还好的，而且校园网查资料比较方便。”

“常安集团和长泽大学一直有合作，拿到进你们校园网的vpn和资料库一点都不难。”常怀瑾想了想，或许对待年轻的孩子应该少讲一些道理，他又还是有些端姿态，“你在自习室收到那种纸条，让我很不满意。”

李瑜眨了眨眼，听懂后脸红了起来，他的主人是在介意自己被搭讪吗？明明十二月可以拱手让自己和秦杉离开，他以为常怀瑾根本不在乎的。彼时的李瑜处在两条河流的中央，任他做出选择，而现在名为常怀瑾的那条逐渐涨了潮，想要争取他。

难道和自己希望常怀瑾比起其他奴隶更偏爱自己一样，常怀瑾也想要被他更多地选择吗？

那么从来没有得到过此种殊荣的李瑜当然会迫不及待地投向他的潮水，淹没都没关系，他高兴坏了，无知无觉地赴着死。

“好的，主人。”李瑜有些欣喜地答应着，“我明天就带衣物过来。”

常怀瑾奖励地吻了吻他，他说，“乖鱼儿。”带着必胜的微笑，真是简单。

人是可以被驯化的，何况是甘愿为他放弃喜欢的李瑜，何况是如此不能没有他的李瑜。

它到底是个贱胚。


	23. Chapter 23

当天常怀瑾仍是自己开车送李瑜回了学校，心里揣着点难言的期待，到路口的时候也不见减速，李瑜犹豫了会儿还是麻烦他提前停在了路边。

常怀瑾没出声也没什么别样的表情，把车停完后好整以暇地看着路面，李瑜也不知道为什么，并不害怕他，只觉得很甜蜜，似乎这是他和常怀瑾建立的一个属于他们的小游戏，不需要常怀瑾开口就主动吻了他的脸颊，“谢谢主人。”

对方才舍得露出一些笑，侧头和他道别，那仿佛是能点亮李瑜一整个冬季的笑脸。

次日他便带了衣物和书籍到樊岳顶层入了住，对室友撒了个小谎，说有学长期末考完了，租住的房子也跟着空了出来，让他复习月去住住别浪费租金，长泽大学各个院的考试时间不一致，倒没什么值得起疑的地方。他一个人呆在屋子里复习也很自觉，又不怎么怕寂寞，无聊了就看看猫咪的小视频减压，还挺自在，的确比赶去自习室占座要方便很多。

常怀瑾邮箱给他发了进长泽大学校园网的vpn，还要大楼前台给了张李瑜楼下自助餐厅的卡，以及家政阿姨的电话，需要的话可以自己联系。

李瑜如今接受常怀瑾的东西比起以前要自如些，但也总要推拒一下，好像常怀瑾把他关在这里养着似的，一通电话后又安生了。

“先生——”

“叫我什么？”

“主人……”

“那就乖乖听话，好好吃饭。”

常怀瑾语气有些倦，李瑜猜测他大概在忙工作，一时也不知道该说什么了，只有一瞬间细微的痛痒，他从未见过常怀瑾疲倦，或者说弱下来的样子。

“嗯？”见他不答话常怀瑾又起声发了问。

“好的，主人。”李瑜心里暖了暖，似乎听他的话好好吃饭就的确能为常怀瑾减少一些烦忧。

常怀瑾说了声乖便挂了电话，李瑜嘴角怎么也压不下来，又觉得自己自作多情，却也放任自己自作多情——总没有别的奴隶被常怀瑾这样严密地介入过，李瑜能猜到那些男孩大概收过许多常怀瑾昂贵的礼物，这是他一派的作风，又总在比较间觉得自己略胜一筹，为一张常怀瑾惦记他吃饭的卡，虽然这可根本抵不了半圈钻石手链的钱。甚至常怀瑾不经意流露的倦都让他捡了星星似的，那似乎意味着一种难言的亲密。

常怀瑾原不打算多来樊岳，他是有些把李瑜稍微圈禁的念头，慢慢俘获他，既然始终有一部分常怀瑾难以插足的李瑜的生活，那就压缩它，让常怀瑾去成为他的生活，不过到底而言攻占李瑜只是他的消遣，他哪里那么多闲工夫和一个可以整日不出门的备考生呆一起。

可心里又忍不住想象李瑜一个人呆在樊岳顶层的情状，他却不能准确地在脑海里描绘出什么画面，而仅仅李瑜呆在他的领地这一事实就让他有些难耐，于是周四中午还是来了趟。

李瑜昨天吃了一天楼下的自助餐，觉得贵得没道理，他不爱吃北方的菜，西餐也更加不适应，便在周四起了个大早去旁边的沃尔玛买了些肉和蔬菜，还有一袋米和一篮子调料，樊岳顶层可真是除了锅和餐具什么都没有，他看到有个电饭煲都觉得万幸。等看完一上午古文把整理的思维导图发到寝室群后就揉揉眼进了厨房。

李瑜不知道这和一年后自己将面临的生活有着奇妙的雷同，只是不会再有常怀瑾突然开门有些惊讶地喊自己的声音了。

“你这是在做饭？”常怀瑾换了鞋难得进了厨房，这里好像除了偶尔压着奴隶做爱没有起到过其他用途。

“啊，先生。”李瑜被他突然进来吓得抖了下锅铲，彼此站立时他仍习惯叫常怀瑾先生，有些紧张地回答他，不确定厨房能不能用，“是在做饭，您吃午餐了吗？”

常怀瑾看李瑜围着淡粉色围裙铲淮山的样子一时间不知道该露出什么表情，他最后笑了一下，“还没，你多做份？”

“好的，先生。”李瑜有些不好意思地笑了一下，“我煮了中午和晚上的饭量，够的。”又问了句，“您有忌口吗？”

“没有。”常怀瑾还穿着西装，在厨房里和一身家居的李瑜显得格格不入，又有种莫名的和谐，他又问，“怎么煮两顿的量，晚上不就要吃剩的么？”

“晚上那份可以炒成蛋炒饭。”李瑜把淮山烧肉铲到瓷碗里，耐心地解释着，“我一个人吃不了太多，米太少电饭煲煮着容易太干太硬。”

常怀瑾点了点头，这是他完全没有概念的领域，李瑜被他看得有些尴尬，“先生，您在客厅等等我吧，再炒个青菜就好了。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声终于出了厨房，把西装脱到衣架上时总觉得这该是让李瑜做的事，他自嘲地笑了一下，真把人圈起来了对方毫无掉进陷阱的自觉，过得一派滋润，倒是自己有了些迷恋，他从来不知道李瑜还会做菜。

“吃不惯餐厅的菜？”

常怀瑾在餐桌上落了座，李瑜也拉了凳子坐在他旁边，“嗯，我不太爱吃北方的菜，一般都去食堂口味偏辣的窗口。”李瑜笑了笑。

常怀瑾尝了尝味道，比预料还要好吃些，他又问李瑜怎么会学做菜。

“小时候大人忙，我就被安排在他们下班前煮饭。”李瑜见常怀瑾吃得不勉强松了口气，然后笑了下说，“后来又慢慢学了炒菜，有弟弟嘛，总要学着照顾人。”

常怀瑾点点头没再说什么，两个人似乎还是头一次在有些温馨的气氛下一起用餐，进门来的几句交谈都是家常，好像他们已经一起坐在餐桌上吃了许多年饭菜了，往后也有着数不尽的许多年，大概是李瑜亲手做的菜独有的幻觉，常怀瑾自母亲去世后已经很久没有吃过家常菜了，韶园阿姨做的当然不算。

饭后常怀瑾毫无心理负担地任李瑜收拾碗筷，他有午休的习惯，进了主卧预备看会儿报表然后休息二十分钟，不料期间李瑜轻轻敲了门，问他要不要喝果茶，这是他自己看书时有的习惯。

常怀瑾没喝过这种小年轻喜欢的东西，也还是点了头，李瑜端了杯进来，淡红色的液体冒着热气，让他的脸显得温柔可亲，他放了杯子就想着出去，怕打扰常怀瑾办公，却被叫住了，常怀瑾笑着问他，“你知道自己像什么吗？”

李瑜握着门把手疑惑地摇了摇头，常怀瑾于是好心告诉他，“像我的小奴隶。”

这和在他胯下的奴隶似乎并不相同，而更像照料主人起居的家奴，李瑜有些窘，握着门把手垂眼干巴巴地回话，“本来就是您的奴隶。”

常怀瑾又招了招手示意他走近。

“跪下。”

李瑜听话地跪在他膝前，却直觉这并不是他们以往进行的游戏，那个界限似乎更为模糊了。

常怀瑾坐在卧室的小沙发上轻轻捏着李瑜的下巴，对方难得不是赤裸的，浅米色的家居服衬得他格外好欺负，常怀瑾却并无强烈的想要进入他的念头，而只是想碰碰李瑜，看他乖乖地跪在自己前面，这让他感到十分舒心。

“二十分钟后叫我起床。”常怀瑾给了命令，李瑜的下巴还在他手里，于是点头间像在蹭他的手掌，他的脸莫名红了红，“是，主人。”

“呆在房间里，”常怀瑾补充道，“跪坐在床角的地毯上，你可以看书或者在上面休息。”

李瑜应下后去自己房间拿了笔电，他打算看电子文档，怕翻书声吵到常怀瑾。

遮光窗帘阻隔了长泽市冬日明亮的午后，屏幕莹莹的光照在李瑜没什么表情的脸上，常怀瑾看了他一眼便合上眼睛休息了。

李瑜和常怀瑾共处一室仍有些紧张，屏息等床上的人睡着，只过了一小会儿常怀瑾的呼吸声便绵长起来，李瑜想他总归是很辛苦的，神色不自知地哀了一瞬。

他不敢马虎，隔三差五看电脑屏幕上方的时间，刚到二十分钟就轻轻起了身到床头唤常怀瑾，“先生，先生。”

他却不敢大声喊，明明一直想着不能耽误常怀瑾上班，又在看到他沉睡的脸时生出了一丝不舍，说不清道不明，不舍得让常怀瑾要起来辛劳，抑或是不舍得常怀瑾在自己面前如此不设防的自然情状，他的脸其实在睡着时都算不上放松，棱角间仍然刻着严厉，却让李瑜的神情不自觉软了下来，他还是轻声唤他，“先生，先生。”像妻子朝丈夫念着温软的情话，一股子恋慕，一呼吸间的怅然。

常怀瑾转醒便见到李瑜跪在自己床头轻声唤自己的脸，竟让他觉得发着微弱的暖光，那两弯眼尾像夜航的船，晃荡在星光悠然的安稳湖泊里。

一声先生刚悄然落下，李瑜见他醒了又很自然地笑了一下，小声朝他道，“您醒啦。”好像终于盼着他醒了似的，常怀瑾有些茫然地看着眼前这张幸福的脸，他总是不明白李瑜的，他似乎轻轻松松又得来了李瑜曾显示过的那种幸福。命运总归是眷顾他。

到玄关常怀瑾还为难李瑜要他帮自己系领带，他怎么会？西装都没穿过，别别扭扭打了个结把常怀瑾逗笑了，说小奴隶要学的还有很多，李瑜红着脸干站着等常怀瑾自己拆了重新系。

“该不该罚？”常怀瑾将领结极为凌厉地一拉扯，又抻了抻西装，动作间是稍微仰着头的，眼睛向下看着李瑜，实在有股成熟男人的性感，而他自己穿的仅仅是宽松的毛衣，在常怀瑾锃亮的皮鞋前踩着毛茸茸的棉拖，让他躁得慌。

于是鹌鹑似的点了点头，“该罚的，先生。”

“叫主人。”

“唔，该罚的，主人。”

常怀瑾又捏了捏他的耳垂，他今天好像怎么碰李瑜都嫌不够，偏偏毫无以往挑逗的情欲，却让李瑜更容易羞涩了，常怀瑾又问，“罚什么？”

李瑜感受着常怀瑾在自己耳朵上捏碰的力和热，觉得那片软肉上搁着的是自己浓缩了的一块心脏，不然他怎么砰砰地热了起来。

李瑜小声回答道，“罚……被主人打。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“打哪里？”

“打，”李瑜脸更红了，他的主人明明知道的，“打我的，屁股。”

“打谁的屁股？”

“……打小奴隶的屁股。”

李瑜不敢看常怀瑾，心想着怎么还不走呀，对方嗯了一声，总该走了吧？他却突然被揽上前，迎面接来一个短暂的吻，常怀瑾吻完也并不松手，脸朝脸对他说，“自己乖乖的。”

李瑜愣了一秒，才浑身发热地点了点头，等常怀瑾离开后在玄关发了五分钟呆，才给自己泡了果茶进房间背书平复心情。

他会乖的，李瑜漫无目的地攥着笔，一个字也没看进去，他有些搞不懂现在和常怀瑾的相处模式了，他们没有做爱，也都没有情热的反应，却还是以主奴相处着，触碰着，而这些远比淋漓的性爱还要让李瑜承受不住。

这是什么意思呢？这是什么意思好像也根本不重要，李瑜神游天外，快速地陷入了常怀瑾温热的浪涌，重要的是他要乖乖的，那么常怀瑾或许明天也还会来樊岳午休，他还能度过等待常怀瑾转醒的二十分钟，将他唤醒，在玄关给他打领带——他得好好学会，再被给予一个奖励的吻。

他毫无自觉地被驯化着，周五常怀瑾果然又出现了，和他度过了同样的一小时多一刻，李瑜比小王子的狐狸还要容易产生期望，周六他比以往更早地买了蔬菜，常怀瑾昨天说他炒的手撕包菜好吃，于是他又挑挑拣拣买了一大颗，一上午都沉浸在磨人的等待里，每个番茄钟后都要看一次时间。

门开了，时间有过得这么快吗？

他起身出了房间，见到的却是房展清漂亮依旧的脸。


	24. Chapter 24

“你也在？”

房展清笑吟吟地看着李瑜，对方为他动人的笑惹红了脸，像一个不小心撞见妖娆牡丹精的书生，他有些局促地站在门口，然后主动给房展清拿了拖鞋，“你、你好。”

房展清因为他呆傻却显得十分乖巧的动作笑意更深了，他嗯了一声换了鞋子，动作自然地搂上李瑜的腰，他比李瑜高出半面额头的距离，于是稍稍垂眼说话，表情蘸着那滴泪痣显示出一种无辜的孱弱，“小瑜帮我个忙，好不好？”

房展清轻轻松松把李瑜骗到衣帽间，他已经试了两套或松垮或修身的情趣内衣了，视野里的小朋友红着一张脸端端正正坐在小沙发里。

李瑜不知道的是房展清平日是极为冷淡刻薄的，和常怀瑾有着微妙的相似，他仗着美丽端上睥睨的姿态，周身围起一堵密不可分的刺丛，是神明对肮脏凡人伸手靠近的惩戒，却反而让他的美丽本身更加诱人了。人总是很贱，那些遥不可及的东西总是让他们流下更多涎水。

可惜李瑜只见过房展清两次，而这两次里房展清都笑得友好又欢欣，很喜欢他的样子，甚至在上次荒唐的性事里不住地吻他，李瑜并不讨厌房展清吻自己的感觉，甚至是有些喜爱的，他喜欢被亲吻，而常怀瑾几乎没有吻过他的身体。他知道自己在房展清眼里大概是一个可口的小玩意，但谁能拒绝美神的垂爱呢？

所以他也无从知晓房展清放下身段的姿态是极为危险的，意味着他吐出毒信展开捕猎。

房展清跪在柔软的羊毛毯上向他展示自己的身体，爬行一周，然后趴到李瑜膝盖上仰头看他，“这套好看吗？小瑜。”

李瑜很羞怯地僵坐着，好像穿着色情内衣的是他自己，被房展清要求看于是才敢看，否则那视线似乎在渎神，李瑜有些结巴，“好、好看的，房先生。”

“前面两套小瑜也都说好看，那哪一套更好看呢？”

房展清歪了歪头趴在李瑜大腿上，笑得有些坏，却又带着真诚的疑惑，他当然是故意的，也刻意跪下来做出伏低的姿态，这会让李瑜非常、非常无措，被驯化的奴隶的本能。房展清仰着头肆意欣赏李瑜的怯，他在心底叹了口气，好想把他吃掉。

李瑜很为难地做着抉择，第一套是薄丝状的覆在身上，第二套则勒紧了腰，现在这身则呈吊带状隐隐遮挡着胸部，可是房展清全身都美得无可挑剔，他该怎么选呢？

“选不出来吗？”房展清好心地说出了李瑜的纠结，小孩很听话地点点头，脸红红的，让房展清没忍住撑起身在他脸侧吻了一下，发出可爱的啾的一声，“为什么选不出来？”他在他耳边问。

李瑜耳尖都红透了，梗着脖子回答小声道，“因为……房先生怎么穿，都很好看。”

房展清被他说得要硬了，李瑜还戴着眼镜，像个误入成年世界的高中生，他知道自己把李瑜从常怀瑾手里抢过来的可能性很小，但总归要试一试，他没那么容易认输，今天就是个不可多得的好机会。

“小瑜也很好看。”房展清抚了抚他的脸，他喜欢李瑜戴眼镜的样子，“小瑜要不要也试一试？我有一套稍微小些的，没有穿过，小瑜穿给我看好不好？”

他不等李瑜应答就开了衣柜的门掏出一条黑丝内衣，两手捻着让它自然垂下来给李瑜看，李瑜红着一张脸有些看不懂这衣服的构造，那丝线和纱织无骨地垂着，他怕是连穿都不会。

“不、不用的，房先生。”李瑜干巴巴地拒绝，“我不太想穿。”常怀瑾没叫他穿过，他想起什么，心微微刺痛了一瞬，“您和先生今天是要……活动吗？我等会儿、会回学校的。”

房展清先是不甘心地再问了一遍，“真的不穿吗？我想看小瑜穿。”

李瑜也张大眼睛摇了摇头，把房展清逗笑了，“好吧，希望下次小瑜可以答应我。”他把衣服收了进去，然后才接起李瑜方才的话题，“今天不在樊岳，我和他一起去趟俱乐部。”他关了柜子往李瑜身旁走，“就算要玩游戏小瑜也可以留下一起啊，小瑜不喜欢我吗？”

他总是用问句，像一把把引人入套的倒钩，李瑜连忙摇了摇头，“没有……我不是这个意思。”

“喔，那就是喜欢我了。”房展清很满意地笑了一下，奖励一般抱着李瑜的脖子亲了一下他的脸，“我很高兴。”

李瑜不明白房展清为什么这样亲近自己，他又不得不可耻地承认被这样美丽的人触碰是很心动的，无关他与房展清熟不熟悉甚至有没有见过，而仅仅出于被美丽降临的战栗。

但他总也有些自己应该忠于常怀瑾的自觉——显然早就忘记他恶劣的主人是怎样纵容房展清玩弄自己的了，真是个愚忠的孩子，他小心地坐远了点，岔开了话题，“俱乐部？”

“你不知道吗？”房展清也并不介意李瑜悄悄的疏远，对方摇了摇头，房展清又捏上他的手，随性把玩着，接着说，“我还以为常怀瑾带你去过了。是我们圈子里的一个高级俱乐部，叫X，里面都是和我们一样的bdsm爱好者，有很多dom或者sub会去里面猎艳，也有已成关系的主奴在里面喝酒，玩一些幼稚的游戏。”

房展清没什么表情，似乎对俱乐部并没什么好印象，常怀瑾怎么没带李瑜去过？真是让人有些费解，他问李瑜，“小瑜想去吗？想去的话我可以带你去看看，虽然挺无聊的。”

“您和先生经常去吗？”他小声问。

“不用对我说敬语，”房展清笑笑又亲了他一口，“虽然听上去很乖。”

“我不爱去，单身的时候才不得不去里面物色dom，和常怀瑾结成关系后作为他的sub和他一起去过一次，之后就没有了。”房展清说，他难得这么好的耐心，像一个教授规则的长辈，“这次是因为我在海外呆太久了，加上期间他收了你嘛，大家都以为我把他给甩了，恢复了单身。”李瑜有些吃惊，又抿了抿嘴，似乎他是一个趁虚而入的人。

“所以最近骚扰的人很多，”他无奈地耸了一下肩，“去俱乐部走个过场。”

“小瑜想去吗？”房展清很自然地问他，“至少可以认识一下圈子里的其他人——我罩着你嘛，没人敢瞎搭讪，以后和常怀瑾分开了好有别的选择。”

李瑜为他随口说的话感到一股震动，和常怀瑾分开？

他有些艰涩地开口，“我不会和先生分开的。”

“是吗？”房展清皱了皱眉，“他有那么好吗？”他有些苦恼地看着李瑜，“小瑜不是也喜欢我吗？”

“我、我……”李瑜被房展清示弱的样子惹出几分歉意，埋了头又有些固执地说，“我不想离开先生。”

“这样啊，”房展清很沮丧地说，“那我还可以亲小瑜，抱小瑜吗？”

“其实我比一般的dom还要擅长挑逗人的身体，小瑜不想试试吗？”

房展清不等他回话就把李瑜压进沙发里，膝盖抵进他的腿间，俯身用脸侧轻轻蹭李瑜的脸，紧贴着他的耳朵呢喃诱惑，“会很舒服的，保证比他弄得还要舒服，小瑜不想要吗？”

李瑜被他挑逗得轻吟一声，房展清又顺理成章地把手伸进他的腰侧，李瑜这里很敏感，他记得，小孩还要固执得用手抵抗他，不让房展清的上身与自己贴近，却又懦懦地不敢太用力，真可爱啊，好想欺负他，让他哭出来，让他求自己停下，又或者让他求自己接着玩弄他。

常怀瑾到底从哪里淘来的宝贝？

“房先生——”

“房展清。”

门口传来一声暗含怒意的声音，常怀瑾冷眼看着交叠的两人，他无视了李瑜哀求的眼，而紧紧盯着房展清，“跪下。”

-

李瑜等主奴两人出去了都没有和常怀瑾说上一句话。

他还是煮了两人份的饭，认真把包菜一片片撕好，十二点半了，电饭煲发出叮的一声，李瑜拿了两个瓷碗在案台上，又把炒好的菜都端了出去。

他在餐厅坐了一会儿，又起身拿了筷子摆好在桌上，两双，以及放在排骨汤里的汤勺。

李瑜有些焦灼地到客厅走了两圈，给自己接了杯温热的水，等水凉了才终于鼓起勇气拿起手机给他的主人发了消息，

主人，您今天过来吃饭吗？

快一点的时候才收到回信，

不来了，这几天都不会来。

李瑜看了几秒这行消息，有些挫败地走到餐厅，菜早就凉了。

-

两人坐在温暖的车内，房展清要笑不笑地看着窗外，“你故意的？”

常怀瑾瞥了他一眼，很轻蔑地笑了一下，然后嗯了一声。

常怀瑾和房展清约定的是十点一刻到樊岳负一层的停车场一起前往俱乐部，他才不会主动找到顶层来等房展清换上性感的内衣，何况他开门的时候才十点出头——常怀瑾料好了房展清会戏弄李瑜，他还要当着李瑜的面带房展清去俱乐部。

才有李瑜今晚的辗转难眠。

以及接下来几日都见不到常怀瑾的焦灼。

“真恶劣啊。”房展清评价道，转过头来没什么表情地看着这个无情的男人，他不过也被常怀瑾利用了而已，李瑜根本不可能被他骗走，这同样是常怀瑾给房展清的示威。

常怀瑾用力捏上他的下巴，眯了眯眼打量这张完美的脸，“他好像挺喜欢你的。”

房展清绽出一个明媚的笑，“是啊，我也很喜欢他。主人，把他让给我，好不好？”

常怀瑾用力把他扯到自己跟前，低着头觑他，发出一声醇厚的恶魔的低语，“不。”

他技艺精湛，是天生的主宰者，是dom，是玩家，房展清可以和他在床上分庭抗礼，猎场上却仅能成为他的一把弓，一件把玩在他手里供他所用的道具。

他赢得毫不费力，轻巧又高超。

果真如此？

常怀瑾又不得不承认，在看到李瑜并不十分抗拒房展清的样子时，在上次被他们联合夹击他的小狗还想着吻房展清时，他的确产生了难以抑制的妒意——难道谁都可以？那他算什么。

今天是他更加拴紧李瑜的手段，也同样暴露了奴隶的不乖，他太软弱了，太容易被欺骗了，要让他除了自己谁都不能才行——把李瑜关起来让他跑不掉是一回事，开了门小狗不会被轻易牵走是另一回事，他要认准常怀瑾才行。

冬日寒怆的街景疾驰而过，房展清和常怀瑾都是捕手，他们挂上的虚伪的笑都有着难言的相似，并肩走进灯光朦胧的俱乐部。

李瑜在被窝里想象那两个优异的男人并行的样子，他们是这样般配，仿佛天造地设的佳偶，同样强势而俊美，谁也不能横插在他们中间。

他不过是个趁虚而入的可怜鬼而已。

房展清说会员可以在X猎艳，常怀瑾还会收新的奴隶吗？而无论他收不收新的奴隶，他已经有房展清了，一个李瑜无论如何也不可能超过的存在，他在主卧的床上绝望地想，有房展清在的时候他的主人甚至不会多看自己一眼，他引以为豪的偏爱在美面前将永远黯然失色。

常怀瑾也没有带自己去过俱乐部，李瑜想了大半个晚上，明白了房展清话语中透露的含义，dom和sub成对出现的话似乎意味着“勿扰”，意味着“他是我的主人/奴隶”的肯定，而李瑜没有得到过这种肯定，他的主人没有带他去过俱乐部，而仅仅在蒲公英把他像可以随时更换的男伴一样搂在身侧。

可自己明明是他的奴隶，他的乖鱼儿啊。

常怀瑾不认可他吗？

还是说他根本懒得让他们被圈子里的人见证，他可以随时把李瑜丢下。

李瑜为这个猜测感到害怕，把自己紧紧裹在主卧的被子里，胆大包天地嗅闻主人身上残留的气息，像一个甘愿窒息在罂粟花蕊中的瘾君子，他是如此迫切地想要确认自己仍在他的身边，仍能闻到他的味道，李瑜蹭了蹭枕头，不够，不够，他还是好害怕，他好想被常怀瑾抱。

他摸到枕侧的手机，莹莹的白光照亮一张惶恐难安的脸，他像垂死的人发出求救信号一样给他的主人发送短信，

主人，我好想您。


	25. Chapter 25

电话铃声几乎要把李瑜的心吓停，他长出一口气才按下了接听。

“主人。”

他自己都不知道这声轻唤里淌尽了委屈。

常怀瑾握电话的手甚至因此稍微紧了些，却只是嗯了一声。

“主人……”李瑜又把自己蜷了起来，常怀瑾终于肯回话了，“怎么了？”不耐烦的语调，似乎嫌李瑜不着重点，想把这通电话快点掀过。

李瑜眼睛马上红了起来，他太敏感了，尤其对于常怀瑾的情绪，那似乎就是他的天气，所以他的主人只稍一伪装就能轻易欺骗他。

“我、我好想您。”李瑜说。

“是么？”常怀瑾很讽刺地笑了一下，“我以为你想房展清更多。”

“不是的！”李瑜猛地坐了起来，紧紧抱着枕头，“不是的，我、我怎么会想房先生呢——”

“不是挺喜欢他亲你么。”常怀瑾的语气听不出责备，而只是淡淡地阐述事实，却让李瑜更加害怕了，常怀瑾不由他辩解就给他定了罪。

“我没有，主人。”李瑜梗着脖子说，又有些自己的确没能拒绝房展清的自责，“再也不会了，主人，我，我也不知道房先生会、那样……”

“那就是都怪他了。”常怀瑾替他总结陈词。

李瑜却更加委屈了，因为这话似乎是要他主动认错，全是他的错——反正不是房展清的，常怀瑾左右不会怪他。他不想再说下去了，要他承认自己没有被常怀瑾偏爱太难，那是逼他直视从前的幸福全是自作多情。

李瑜闷着脑袋不出声了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地晕进深色的被褥里，是竹篮打水淅淅沥沥溜走的自欺，他压着嗓子不想被常怀瑾听出来，不然这太像示弱，而在争夺常怀瑾的喜欢上，李瑜一点也不想示弱。他想赢。

他们都想赢。

“睡吧。”常怀瑾说完就要挂电话，李瑜终于因为他的冷漠呜咽出声，“不要，主人……”

他大喘着气根本掩盖不了哭泣的事实，破罐子破摔似的带着哭腔朝电话吼，“不要挂电话！主人，我，我……”

“你委屈什么？”常怀瑾呼出一口气，被李瑜的哭声惹得难耐，却也不表现出来，还在质问他的奴隶，“我还没说罚你，你委屈什么？”

“我害怕、我害怕……”李瑜抽抽嗒嗒地捧上自己胆怯的心，“您不带我去俱乐部，也、也说不来樊岳了……”

“这几天不来而已，原本也没打算天天来。”常怀瑾的拇指和食指捻了捻，垂眼朝电话道，“就算当作惩罚你不也该乖乖受着么？”

“不要，我不要，”他哭着拒绝道，“您罚我，打我，都可以，不要把我一个人丢在这里。”

常怀瑾被他惹笑了，“凭什么？”

“我错了，主人，我错了……”李瑜把眼下的皮肤擦得通红，“不要这样和我说话好不好？”

常怀瑾没有出声。

李瑜害怕极了，“主人，您罚我，好不好？”

“你在害怕什么？”常怀瑾着实有些不解，他认为今天的刺激让李瑜疼会儿是必然的，却也的确没料到他的奴隶反应这样大。

“我、我怕您……”李瑜哽咽了一下，这太残忍了，他要向他的主宰盛上匕首，好捅穿那颗湿淋淋的心。

“我怕您不要我。”

就像常怀瑾会因为他对喜欢的相信把他赶下车，而除此之外他也是个很劣质的奴隶，不懂事，不漂亮，不诱人，常常犯错，得不到被带去俱乐部的资格。

但这都不是击溃李瑜的理由，因为他的主人也在不断地惩罚或者奖励他，将他调教得越来越乖，他没有放弃他。

而在于房展清，因为他如何努力都不可能超过那个完美的男人了，他迟钝地知晓甚至从根本上而言李瑜能够成为常怀瑾的奴隶还要感谢房展清那段时间在海外，他不过是常怀瑾身边缺了人后百无聊赖的消遣。

他的主人边操着房展清边凌虐他的自尊，李瑜脑海里回忆起常怀瑾的阴茎进出在那具身体里的样子，真美啊，他们就应该永远在一起，他何必自取其辱地掺一脚呢？他的主人会带房展清去俱乐部，而此前李瑜甚至从未听说过，当然没有，他只是个下贱的备选而已，凭什么带他去？他的主人说全是他的错，那就是吧，因为他根本不是被偏爱的那一个，是他活该。

李瑜神奇地止住了眼泪。

他轻声问他的主人，“房先生已经回来了，您还要我吗？”

他自言自语，“不要了吧，主人，您不要我的话现在说也没关系，我会乖乖离开的——”

“你在胡言乱语什么？”常怀瑾被他挑起了怒意，因为实在是太可怜了，李瑜就像一只看出自己不被主人喜爱的小狗，甚至愿意因此主动离开，而李瑜在想着要离开他这一事实让常怀瑾非常不满意。

“李瑜，我没有说不要你。”常怀瑾的声音震响在黢黑的主卧里，堪堪悬住了李瑜的命。

他复又汹涌地淌着眼泪，是死里逃生后难以自控的后怕，“主人，主人……”

“我想您，我想您。”他哭得撕心，还要把这三个字板板正正地咬清楚，“我想见您，我好想您。”

常怀瑾有些后悔了，他不知道李瑜会这样难过，连带得他也感到一丝痛楚，却也有着铺天盖地的满足，他离胜利又近了一步。

常怀瑾知道自己应该残酷地挂断这通电话作为惩罚，冷置他的奴隶两三天，延长这份痛，才能让李瑜切肤铭记自己是多么离不开他的主人，从此学会永远忠于他，这是常怀瑾最擅长的手段，他原本也是这么打算做的。

然而人是可以被驯化的。

“二十分钟后下楼，有车接你来我这里。”

他不也为李瑜的眼泪生出一分痛和不舍么。

谁比谁更活该一点？

常怀瑾想要赢，要做上帝，于是灯下黑也毫不留情地笼罩了他，这是一个权主最大的败笔——他正在被猎物以同样的手段捕获着。

他在这一刻注定要成为最大的输家，而他还根本没有意识到。

-

李瑜在电话挂断后懵了两分钟，才从主卧的床上蹦起来，像一个中了千万彩票大奖的穷人，又想哭又想笑，紧紧抱着被子傻乎乎地流着眼泪，怀里暖烘烘的，那是他胆怯的心，是常怀瑾收回匕首后安稳交还给他的心。

那颗心好像在刚才的通话里死过了一遍，而常怀瑾的要他，甚至此时要见他，都让它重新活了过来——无论如何，即便有房展清在，常怀瑾也不会舍弃他，那么李瑜所猜测的大概都能被顺理成章地推翻掉。

它甚至跳动得更为热烈了，充满了蓬勃的生命力，这是常怀瑾的恩慈给予的新生，那么它也就理所当然地为他无私地跳动着，仅仅为他，于是也被要求要能毫无怨念地为他去死。

李瑜哪想那么多，他天真地相信常怀瑾给了他这颗崭新的暖洋洋的心就意味着不会再抽出那把匕首了，谁知道呢，他一贯这样好骗罢了。

他去浴室洗了把脸，有些嫌弃自己的眼睛红肿得不好看，于是拿冷水敷了敷，现在是晚上九点半，他却打算起要穿怎样一身衣服出门，李瑜又开始傻笑起来，在自己房间换衣服。

他突然想起什么，进了衣帽间过了十分钟才红着脸急匆匆地下楼，蹦蹦跳跳地找送他去见常怀瑾的车子，仿佛一个豪不矜持急切地想要往花轿里钻的新娘。

李瑜进了黑色的轿车，把自己围在深灰色的围巾里，蹭动了两下，眼睛含着笑意看着车窗外次第后退的路灯，今天没有下雪，却不影响他即将得到主人的吻，他浪漫地想。

夜晚车辆不多，很快将他送到了离市中心稍远的别墅前，李瑜的心脏咚咚地敲响着，是豁开寒冬的一个洞，等待被未知的东西填满，而他的直觉告诉他，那会是很好的东西，虽然他现在心脏跳得都有些痛，但一定会是很好的东西的，会的吧？

他朝司机道谢后下了车，站在别墅门前紧张地出了一口气，然后按响了门铃。

没多久就听到脚步走近的声音，李瑜一瞬不瞬地盯着这张厚重的门，门把手被握住了，传来拧动的声响，以及被拉开时优美的弧度，和站在他眼前的造物主。

他不知道哪里来的勇气，猛地扑到了常怀瑾的怀里，紧紧搂着他的脖子，贪婪地嗅闻他身上凛冽的味道，和主卧被子里的比起来显得无穷无尽，他紧贴着常怀瑾的动脉，感受不会因为时间消逝而趋于稀薄的他的气息，李瑜喃喃地喊着，主人，主人，像一个从单薄的罂粟丛中出来后被鸦片砸晕的吸毒者，意乱情迷，几乎要快乐得死去。

常怀瑾关了门将他横抱起来，轻轻笑了一声，该让他过来的，不然该错过多少李瑜沉迷于自己的痴状，那实在很可惜。

李瑜被扔到房间的大床上，常怀瑾撑在他上方轻声问他，“想不想要？”

李瑜快速地点着脑袋，把手环在他的脖子上想要吻他，却被常怀瑾阻止了，他委屈地呜咽了一声，“主人，主人……”

“做什么梦呢？贱货。”他伏在奴隶耳边刻毒地说着，“被别的男人亲过抱过还想被我操？”

“我错了，主人，我错了。”李瑜用腿缠上了常怀瑾的腰，他头一次如此放荡地恳请，“主人，您罚我，好不好？”

“怎么罚？这里没鞭子。”常怀瑾直起身来，俯视床上迷离着眼睛看他的李瑜。

“怎样都可以，主人……”李瑜为他的离开感到一丝惶恐，他比以往任何时刻都要渴求他的温度，“您打打我……嗯、打我的屁股，好不好？”他跪在床上抓住常怀瑾的手往自己的臀部贴，又很没有奴隶自觉地再次缠上了他的主人，用脸侧轻轻蹭着常怀瑾的脖子，

“主人，”他露出一点哭腔，“疼疼我，求您了。”

“骚货。”常怀瑾用力揉着他的臀，李瑜能紧贴着感受到他的主人已经灼热起来的硬挺，常怀瑾说，“这边没有润滑剂，等会儿疼了也不准喊停。”

“嗯，嗯……”李瑜点着头，主人把他放下自顾去了浴室，李瑜猜测是去拿做润滑的其他用具了，他自觉脱了衣服，黑丝垂在洁白的胴体上，他自己都不敢多看，出于羞耻和不自信。

常怀瑾一进来就看到李瑜别别扭扭地大敞着腿调整情趣内衣，在大腿和腰部有连结在一起的部分，而李瑜只把自己的腰套了进去，他正努力地缩着腿要把白嫩的大腿也箍进黑色的蕾丝里，左腿已经成功了，右腿的丝环还可怜地挂着。

他在常怀瑾进来时轻轻抖了一下，全身都因为羞耻泛起淡淡地红，无意识地并紧了腿，遮掩胯间被精小的内裤勒紧的性器，抿着嘴抬眼看着常怀瑾，好像在求他别看了，又好像在求他，来碰碰我。

常怀瑾跪在床上替他把右腿的丝环穿好，是有弹性的，于是松手时还发出一声肉体弹响的“啪”的一声，李瑜掐着常怀瑾的肩膀头都不敢抬了。

他像个偷穿大人衣物的小孩子，拙劣地做着勾引，青涩又淫荡。

“哪里来的？”常怀瑾的手勾住他臀缝间的细线，蘸了沐浴乳的手指熟门熟路探了进去，李瑜颤抖着缩了一瞬，又努力让自己放松着。常怀瑾没有让他自己扩张，而亲自拓展着他的后穴，李瑜为这个认知轻易地感受到了幸福。

“是、衣帽间里，房先生说，小了的……”李瑜把腿顺从地打得更开了，小心翼翼地回话，他直觉这个时候提起房展清会让他的主人生气。

“是么？”常怀瑾果然笑了一下，突然用力将手指捅了进去，让李瑜绷紧了身体惊叫出一声，他接着道，“是不是原本要穿给他看的，嗯？”

“我没有，主人。”李瑜讨好地亲常怀瑾的脖子和脸颊，语调里有些委屈，“主人，我错了，我真的没有想要房先生，嗯……”

常怀瑾时重时轻地碾着李瑜体内的敏感点，让他开始喘出娇媚的呻吟。

“是吗？骚货，都会自己穿情趣内衣了。”常怀瑾感受奴隶自发分泌着体液的肠壁，明明是他故意设的局，却又的确升起了一股恨来，“真骚，有没有背着我出去偷人被别人操？”

“有没有也穿成这样勾引别人？婊子，”常怀瑾把手指抽了出来，狠狠地掐了一把李瑜的腰，一双黑沉沉的眼要把李瑜钉死在床上，“把你关起来操到怀孕好不好？”

李瑜为常怀瑾凶狠的眼神与羞辱激得害怕起来，往后躲了一瞬，于是遭到了常怀瑾不由分说地进入，直挺挺地捅到了最深的地方。

“啊——”

“跑什么？有没有顶到你的子宫，骚货。”

他不等李瑜适应便挺动起来，这是对他的惩罚，他说着李瑜身上根本不存在的一个器官，让他像一个被施虐的妓女，李瑜羞耻地哭了起来，一条腿被常怀瑾扛到肩上，方便他更深地肏进他的身体，黑色的丝环因为进出的动作上下来回着勒他的大腿，磨出一片诱人的红。

“嗯、嗯……主人，疼、主人……”

“疼还是舒服？”

常怀瑾停了动作，李瑜呜呜地哭着，

“疼、呜呜呜，被主人操得、好疼……”他后仰着抓着枕头，想把自己往后缩，躲避那一下下又重又狠的贯穿，却再一次激起了常怀瑾残忍的顶撞，那似乎要捅进他的胃里，将他钉死在床上，“太疼了，主人，我错了……啊！呜呜呜……疼、疼……”

李瑜脸色发白地承受着常怀瑾的撞击，大腿发着颤，这根本不是性交，是一场残酷的刑罚，常怀瑾很生气，李瑜战栗地承受他的怒火，这是他该受的，可是真的好疼啊，主人，我好疼。

他簌簌掉着眼泪，却不再喊疼了。

对方用力掐着他的腰不准他往后退，房间里只剩肉体撞击的声响，像一场无声的默剧，重复刻写着一桩惨淡的悲剧。


	26. Chapter 26

常怀瑾在一阵毫无快感地操弄后停了动作。

“是么。”

他像是终于听到了李瑜的哭喊，很善良地把他的腿放了下来，作势要抽出自己的性器，“那不做了。”

“不！不要、主人，别走，别走呜呜呜……”李瑜急切地夹紧自己的后穴，体液与退出的阴茎发出摩擦间色情的声响，以及一阵难解的痛，“别走，别走呜呜……要疼，要主人疼疼我……”

常怀瑾不出声，只一瞬不瞬地俯视他，这实在是太没有尊严了，他疼的，刚才的冲撞是他从未在肠道里体会过的热辣的疼痛，然而总好过什么都没有。

他眷恋着常怀瑾插在自己身体里的温度，好像缺了那根东西就要死，不是嫖客为了泄欲需要妓女，而是淫荡下贱的妓女需要他。

何况常怀瑾根本不只他一个，是他，要哭着求着常怀瑾肏他，而根本不应该自恃被选择，他贱得很，他没有资格。所以即便是疼，也就乖乖受着，总好过没有，李瑜哀切地想，总好过没有，好过常怀瑾根本不抱他。

李瑜抽泣着坐起身来，抱上常怀瑾的脖子坐到他的怀里，“不要走，主人，不要把我丢下。”

那就让他贱下去吧，做常怀瑾的狗，赢实在是太奢侈，那就让他毫无自尊地贱下去吧。

李瑜哭喘着抓上那根粗长的玩意往自己穴里塞，腿根打着颤缓缓往下坐着，喉间发出几声囫囵的呜咽，常怀瑾随时可以不要他的姿态让他害怕极了，他的主人也没有碰他，而仅仅面无表情地任他自己插自己，这算什么呢？李瑜淌着眼泪，他总归是不甘心的，即便是狗，他也想要被偏爱啊。

阴茎已经完全吃进去了，胀热的，和着方才疼痛的余温，但常怀瑾不动。

李瑜趴在常怀瑾的肩膀上不住地认错，“我错了，主人，再也不会、不会做让主人不高兴的事了……”

他会乖的，他会乖的，你别不要我，好不好？

李瑜轻喘着气哭着，又慢慢停下来感受自己体内与常怀瑾紧密贴合的温度，甚至能在那根东西上一鼓鼓地感受到主人的心跳。李瑜奇异地平静下来，闭眼抱着常怀瑾沉醉在与他融为一体的满足里。

常怀瑾的气已经消得差不多了，“真的知道错了？”

“嗯，嗯……”李瑜急促地点着头，上身紧紧贴着他的主人，像是要长在他身上。

“要不要？”

“要、要，”李瑜说，“要主人操操我。”

等李瑜平复下来常怀瑾才开始缓慢地抽动性器，不再弄疼他，而是一深一浅地给予他快感，鞭子和蜜糖，这是最基本的伎俩，常怀瑾甚至不会因此产生自得。

“嗯、嗯、啊……主人，”李瑜痴迷地感受常怀瑾的温柔，和轻冽的阵痛混在一起让他觉得无比快活，“好舒服，主人……骚母狗、被操得好舒服……”

又是这样，他总是在常怀瑾流露的一点温柔里体会到被珍贵，轻易忘记了上一秒里刻骨的疼痛。

“喜欢他什么？”常怀瑾问他，手伸到薄丝里抚摸李瑜的背和腰。

“没有喜欢、喜欢别人……”

“你有，”常怀瑾没有用力施暴，而是低沉温和地问他，“告诉我，喜欢他什么？”让人错觉他根本不介意，而仅仅在好奇。

李瑜从来缺乏抵抗他温柔的能力，于是在浆糊一般的脑袋里找到一个或许能称为答案的答案，“我、我喜欢……被亲，主人。”

他很委屈地蹭着常怀瑾的脸，“主人，您、不亲我，没有亲过我……他、他……”

“他亲你。”常怀瑾的声音分不出喜怒，“我哪里没有亲你？”

“不只是脸，主人。”李瑜也顺着常怀瑾的动作自己抬着臀，“嗯……还有、还有身上，我喜欢被那样、嗯啊……亲……”

常怀瑾猛地用力打了一下李瑜的臀瓣，“他亲你哪里了？”

“唔——”李瑜很委屈地看着常怀瑾，“是，是那次呀，主人……你、你们，我……”

明明是常怀瑾默许的，现在却要反悔惩罚他，真是一个阴晴不定的独裁者。

常怀瑾也懂得了李瑜指什么，他沉了沉眼，如果要因为自己不给李瑜亲吻而让他能随便被房展清牵走，那实在太划不来。

他愿意为了李瑜稍稍让步，放下掌权者的姿态，在奴隶贫瘠的皮肉上施舍几个吻。

于是他吮上了李瑜的脖子。

“啊——”

轻易就让奴隶幸福得尖叫起来。

他继续顶弄着怀里的小鱼，舔吻到他的锁骨，又嫌抱坐的姿势不方便，把他放倒在床里，细细嘬着奴隶浅茶色的乳头，他可从来没有这样委身吻过谁。

李瑜被刺激得不住呻吟着，实在是太舒服了，常怀瑾在吻他，常怀瑾在吻他啊，他快乐得流起眼泪，“好舒服啊，主人，太舒服了，要死掉了、嗯！要死掉了……”

常怀瑾满意他爽得失去神志的媚态，再也没有了，经此一役后再也没什么是能把李瑜从他身边骗走的了，他就是最大的那个骗子，什么也比不过他的吻，那可真是莫大的牺牲。

常怀瑾用尽手段，瞒天过海，他可不就是最伟大的那个上帝，障目一叶，连自己都不放过。

李瑜搂着他的脖子与他接吻，抬起腰臀迎接常怀瑾蛮力的冲撞，奋力吞吃他甘美的精液。

战线拉到浴室，李瑜比任何一次都要配合，都要骚，又涌现着前所未有的青涩的痴情，像一个盼望已久终于如愿和心爱伴侣共度良宵的处子。

他们以一个熟悉的姿势在浴缸里清理把李瑜填满的精液，让它们缓缓流淌出来，好给下一次纵情留下余地，李瑜瘫软在主人怀里轻哼着，享受常怀瑾的手指在体内的爱抚，意味着结束的清理却也同样挑逗起下一场淋漓，漫长的性事似乎永不结束，是一条衔尾的蛇，是无尽。

常怀瑾和李瑜在得到彼此后只会更加不满，咬着，舐着，吞着，他们是彼此的蛇尾，谁先完整地吃掉对方于是谁就能先得到满足——也不过是后于腹中的尸体面临暴毙而已。

都要死的。

因为他们吃的是自己。

李瑜坚信常怀瑾和房展清是最完美的一对，实在是妄自菲薄，他早就和常怀瑾融为一体，只是因为两人的迟钝和偏差让他们需要不断彼此噬咬起来，对峙起来，拉扯起来，他们构成了一种平衡，一个首尾相接的圆。

那么怎么会有人死呢？

衔尾蛇应该永远此消彼长地吃下去。

-

凌晨，李瑜被常怀瑾擦干身体放倒在床上，卧室里开着小夜灯，常怀瑾俯身亲他额头的姿势被灯投影在墙上，像一种拱形的兽，在李瑜腰上匍匐着。

“有没有哪里不舒服？”常怀瑾轻声问他。

李瑜乖巧地摇了摇头，眼皮打着架，还红肿着，却又很舍不得常怀瑾，不肯轻易睡过去。

他们后两次做得极为温柔，是常怀瑾在收网，将李瑜密不透风地裹缠着，再也不能离开他。

常怀瑾为他痴情的样子笑了一下，“等会儿再睡，喝点水，不然明天嗓子会疼。”

李瑜在被子里嗯了一声，睁着眼睛懵懵懂懂地看他，太乖了，常怀瑾没忍住低下头又和他接了一个吻，松了才问他，“想喝什么？家里有牛奶、茶、咖啡，酒当然不行。”

“想喝果茶。”李瑜小声撒娇，胆敢提选项里根本没有的要求。

常怀瑾笑了一下捏了捏他的耳朵，“没有，等会儿有什么就喝什么，别瞎挑。”

李瑜又嗯了一声，眼睛里淌着满足的笑，轻轻说好。

常怀瑾下楼到厨柜里找茶盒，也不知道自己给自己添什么麻烦，明明一杯温开水就好了，他只是不想让这个夜晚过早结束，找些事情做，好延长他逐渐取得胜利的喜悦。

大红袍李瑜估计也品不出什么，常怀瑾自己也并不太懂茶，最后随手抓了搓碧螺春，蜷曲的茶叶在热水里舒展开，成为瓣状，被滋养得丰满饱胀起来，就像现在横陈在他床上的那具肉体。今晚实在是个丰收的时节。

他把茶杯端进主卧，毫无正在伺候人的自知，只是随心地做着这些事，李瑜眨巴着眼盯着卧室的门，见到他就盈盈笑了起来，声音嘶哑着喊他主人，是糙砺的深情。

常怀瑾嗯了一声，“等茶凉一凉。”

李瑜点点头，常怀瑾坐在一侧轻轻抚他的脸，这是他已经深深入套的猎物，常怀瑾问他，“今天为什么这么伤心？”他也要深深剖解他，为以后的圈养提供便利。

李瑜的困意也散了不少，闻言抿了抿唇，“怕您，不要我。”

“为什么这么想？”

“因为，因为房先生，回来了。”李瑜不看他，小声说着，“我知道您会和我在一起，是因为那段时间他在海外。您身边没有人。”

“您也没有带我去过那个俱乐部。”

越说他就越往被子里蹭，即便常怀瑾笃定地说仍然要他，他还是难免为此生出芥蒂，怀疑起自己对常怀瑾的价值。

常怀瑾笑了一声弹了一下他的脑门。

“唔——”

“瞎想什么呢，房展清就算在那天晚上我也会把你带上床，我的选择仅仅是我的选择，别人不会左右我。”常怀瑾意味不明地看着他，“俱乐部是觉得没必要，还是你想认识其他dom？”

“没、没有……”李瑜惶惶地说，又为第一个答案感到羞耻的快乐，他试探着问，“为什么没必要呀？”

“你太小了，进圈子只有被忽悠的份，我自己平常也很少去。”常怀瑾点了点他的眼尾，一双黑眼看得李瑜害怕起来，他仿佛要被吸进去了，“而且我也不想让他们见你。”常怀瑾说，“给我看就可以了。”

李瑜覆上常怀瑾的手，让那只温热的手掌捧上自己的脸，他眯着眼睛享受主人的温度，又轻声接着问他，“主人，”

“是不是没有给其他人清理过？”

“嗯，没有。”

“也没有开车送别人回家。”

“是。”

“不带我去俱乐部不是因为不要我。”

“嗯，不是。”

“也、也没有亲别人……”

“只亲过你。”

“我今天好看吗？”李瑜羞涩地问，“我、我第一次穿……好看吗？”

常怀瑾哑着嗓子回答他，“好看。”

“是房先生好看，还是我好看？”

常怀瑾笑了，“小醋包。”

李瑜也觉得自己问这个问题太不自量力，他红着脸转换策略，“主人上次给我拍照，是因为我好看吗？”他从来没有这样重复地询问自己是否好看，甚至从不觉得自己好看过，是常怀瑾，是常怀瑾的选择和偏爱，让他新了起来，并且为这新产生了自信。他一定是好看的，否则常怀瑾怎么可能在拥有房展清后还愿意屈尊要他呢？

常怀瑾点点头，“是。”

“那主人，有没有给房先生拍过照片？”

“没有，”常怀瑾答，“他之前的dom用照片威胁过他，当然有这个禁忌。”好像没有房展清的不愿意常怀瑾就会拍似的，李瑜说好吧，又问，“那主人拍照片，是为了以后威胁我吗？”

常怀瑾又笑了，觉得李瑜今天不断问这些可爱问题的样子很惹人疼，“威胁你什么？要甩了我？胆子大了么。”他开玩笑，“不会，这么下作的手段我不会用。”

常怀瑾捏了捏李瑜的后颈，又淡淡地补充，“我有的是办法让你离开我活不下去，几张照片算什么。”

这应当是过于恐怖的强大，是李瑜和常怀瑾之间难以跨越的鸿沟，可李瑜只病态地为此感到安心，他轻声说，“好，主人，不要让我离开你。”

常怀瑾要他坐起来喝茶水，李瑜双手捧着茶慢慢地嘬着，尝出些烫，又撅起嘴巴吹气，常怀瑾垂眼看他小心翼翼喝茶的样子，心下轻易软了一块，鬼使神差地对他说，“这里是荆馆，我长住的别墅，没有鞭具和润滑油，什么都没有。”

李瑜愣愣地看着他。

常怀瑾摸上他的脸，那双黑洞的眼睛终于还是把李瑜给吸了进去。

“你是第一个来这里的人，李瑜。”

他是那么多第一个，那么多唯一——而这些累加起来，就意味着他的胜利。

李瑜被碧螺春青甜的苦味烫出眼泪。

常怀瑾无奈地看他，“慢点喝。”

李瑜咚咚喝了几大口后把茶杯放倒床头柜上，然后急切地揽上常怀瑾的脖子吻他，他的主人纵容着他苦味的舌头横冲直撞，吸舔着他的苦，而终于在唾液交卷间将它稀释了，让两人的口腔里都泛出含了涩的甜。

李瑜赢了。

他成为常怀瑾独一无二的那一个，最特别的那一个，最偏爱的那一个，他别无所求，他可以无憾。

两人喘着气分开了，常怀瑾抵着小孩的额头问他，“今天怎么这么乖？”

他从前也问过，李瑜说，

“想被主人多喜欢一点。”

他们复刻着去年的对白，常怀瑾垂眼看着他，

“那小鱼喜不喜欢我？”

这是一个致命的问题，但是李瑜已经可以给出一个完美的答案，他懂得了常怀瑾，因为他已经被常怀瑾成功捕获了，他们成为了一条完整的蛇，他说，

“主人要我喜欢，我就喜欢。主人要我爱主人，我就爱主人。”

李瑜将他的手捧在胸口，眼中流转着金黄的琥珀，“我的全部，一切，都是主人的。”

常怀瑾发出一声叹息，把李瑜压进枕头，温柔又凶狠地吻他，和他的猎物分享这场胜利的果实。

常怀瑾也赢了。

他们享用着对方的甜美。

他们是彼此的战利品。

-

夜灯的朦胧光线照着夜色下交叠的肉体，勾缠的水声占据了他们的感官，墙上的投影理所当然地被忽视了。

那是某种兽终于倾身吃掉了他的猎物。

他们无知无觉地在胜利的吻里完成了一场古老的预言仪式，管他呢，衔尾蛇怎么会死呢？

衔尾蛇会永远此消彼长地吃下去。

除非有谁弱了下来。

就要被蛇头残忍地吞尽。


	27. Chapter 27

李瑜第二天醒过来的时候有些懵懂，慢慢张眼打量这间宽敞的卧室，深灰调装潢，壁纸是繁复却不花哨的暗纹，家具间透露着现代设计感，黑漆落地灯挺拔地立在床头，窗帘有两层，拉上的那层是较透光的粗布面，冬日辽旷的白光透过帘子照在大床上，熹微地照亮了李瑜纵欲后倦懒迷惘的脸，就像照亮精致囚房里一颗被日愈打磨饱满的白珍珠。

“醒了？”

李瑜打了个激灵，才发觉身侧坐靠在床上阅读平板的男人，常怀瑾抽了只手出来抚他脖子上的深红色痕迹，指腹柔软又不容抵抗，是蚌类劲韧的舌。

“主人……”李瑜眯了眯眼下意识凑近他，把脖子更多地往他温热的手掌里送，一贴近才发觉常怀瑾穿着浴袍，而自己还一丝不挂着，挪动间下体扯出一丝痛来，让他醒了些神。

发白的脸却马上泛上红色，这是他第一次与常怀瑾过夜，初夜那晚当然不算。没猜错的话这里应该是主人的卧室，昨晚他们一起枕着睡了一夜，在常怀瑾平日起居的住处，没有旁人来过的常怀瑾的住所。李瑜顾不上赤裸了一晚上的羞耻，用手揽住了被褥里常怀瑾的腰，心满意足地把头埋了进去，轻轻蹭动着。

常怀瑾任他撒娇似的在自己腰上拱，他有些好笑地捏了捏李瑜细白的颈，是他熟悉的软嫩，而又更软了些。

“这么能撒娇？嗯？”

李瑜却不觉得羞，好像和常怀瑾已经抵达了一种前所未有的亲密，可以毫无顾忌地贴着他讨要垂爱，他痴得像患了病入膏肓的癔症，腿也缠上了常怀瑾的下身，一点也舍不得他的样子，吐息喷洒在常怀瑾的小腹上，让常怀瑾有些无奈的提了提奴隶的颈，“醒了就去洗漱，还是想再来一顿？”

李瑜也终于感受到常怀瑾下体隐隐蓄力的硬物，他像是突然清醒过来，终于从梦里坠了出来，不了吧，他还疼着呢，一脸通红地从床里钻了出来，常怀瑾含着笑告诉他浴室在哪儿，李瑜拆开准备好的新牙刷刷牙时镜子里的脸还红着没消，大概是真疯了，他终于回了魂，为方才胆大包天的粘腻感到后怕，也为常怀瑾纵容的笑感到漫无边际的喜悦。

这样理所当然，这样肆无忌惮。

他想昨晚让他们的关系抵达了一种前所未有的和谐，李瑜掬了水洗脸，温热舒缓的液体流过他那张微笑的脸，似乎终于洗涤出某种值得保留的东西。等他用毛巾擦干看到镜子里自己的脸时果然感到了一丝惶惑，因为它是这样幸福无虑，这张常年木讷的面孔温软起来，发着淡淡的光，终于有了生命力，而这全是因为常怀瑾。

崩溃时候的哭喊也好，半梦半醒间的缠绵也好，李瑜经年压抑干竭的心脏终于舒展开，血水潺潺地淌过四肢百骸，他因为常怀瑾成为一个更为生动的的人，他可以哭可以笑——一种轻盈无畏的自由。

李瑜快速冲了个澡穿上浴袍，到一楼时常怀瑾已经换了较为休闲的衣物坐在餐桌前用餐了，三明治与流心蛋黄，还有几颗别致红润的圣女果，黑咖啡冒着香与热，李瑜按常怀瑾的眼神坐到了他对面，厨房的阿姨见了他只是笑笑，问他要咖啡还是牛奶，玉米汁也可以，李瑜说牛奶就好，谢谢。

他面前也马上摆上一份和常怀瑾碟子里别无二致的早餐，挂钟显示此时是八点半，常怀瑾抬眼对他说，“早上好。”

“早上好，先生。”

李瑜得到他的问候十分欣喜，餐厅周围是高阔的落地窗，能看到别墅外的草坪，今天下了些小雪，轻柔地降落着，室内热饮的蒸汽盘旋空气上，偶尔咖啡勺搅动时的清脆声响，成熟男人穿着家居服优雅地坐在他对面用餐，小资电影里大同小异的取景发生在他身上，他也的确产生了一点身处荧幕世界的不真实感。

那么他一定是个蹩脚的演员，李瑜别别扭扭地啃着西式早餐，显然破坏了上一桢的富丽情调，他有这份自知，心情却和当初与常怀瑾在樊岳的自助餐厅用餐时并不相同，他仍然不算适应，但却愿意学着与常怀瑾达成一致，与他共享生活，甜酣的牛奶滚进胃里，与他融为一体。

饭后常怀瑾去了客厅，厨房附近与别处的隔断很好，一面长达五米的玻璃鱼缸横在其间，阿姨的动静几乎听不到，除了日常打扫也不会出既定区域，房屋主人的私密性很好。李瑜跟着他的步子走了过去。

“跪下。”常怀瑾坐靠在沙发上。

他听话地跪在他膝旁，比以往的距离更近了些，稍微蹭动两步就能把下巴垫在常怀瑾膝上。

“这是荆馆，昨天和你说过了。”常怀瑾垂眼看他乖巧的奴隶，语调和态度有些散漫，“今天周日，我不去公司那边，你要回樊岳继续复习或者回学校可以叫司机送你。”

李瑜答了句是，主人，又轻轻问他，“我一定要走吗？”末了又补充，“我不会打扰您办公的，主人。”

常怀瑾很随性地笑了一下，李瑜意识到这和以往进行游戏时的常怀瑾并不相同，他不那么紧绷了，不再过于尽责地扮演一位主人了，李瑜想。

“这么想和我呆一起？”常怀瑾戏谑地看着他，李瑜有些赧，但也没有出声否认。

“回话。”

“是……想和主人，呆在一起。”李瑜垂着头不敢看他。

“可以。”常怀瑾很大度地答应了他的请求，眼底漫出一点笑，“现在我们来立一些在这栋屋子里的规矩。”

“我没有带奴隶来家里过，持续保持对你的注意太耗费心力，你我都放松一点，互不打扰做各自的事情。”常怀瑾点了点鞋尖，“但日常琐事你需要尽到作为奴隶的义务，倒水、拿东西，午饭交给你可以么？以及把我办公后的资料规整好。”

李瑜朝他点了点头，常怀瑾也是头一次驯养时刻呆在身边的奴隶，以往总是厌烦生活被干预的，如今总归有些不同，而且这无论也算不得什么麻烦——他拿了一台笔电供李瑜浏览题库，自己则审阅着公司各部门报上来的年终总结——就像多了条尾巴，李瑜乖得很，说不打扰就绝对不会出声，他戴着眼镜看复习资料的样子总让常怀瑾觉得这又是那个呆笨的大学生了，而这个大学生如今也在他的围栏里。

他的确在蚕食着李瑜的全部，不是么？

就像他自己一样。

客厅很静，李瑜替常怀瑾蓄了一次咖啡，他不太懂厨房的咖啡机用法，家政阿姨正在清理中午的食材，见到他便走近教他，李瑜认真记下又礼貌地道了谢。

“不用这么客气，叫我陶姨就行。”陶姨朝他笑笑，“这还是常先生头一次带人来家里，你们认识多久啦？”

陶姨年近五十，个子不高，笑起来皱纹堆褶在一起，显示出一种慈爱来，语气不是八卦，像关心家里的小辈。她自韶园起已经照顾常怀瑾二十来年了。

“不是很久。”李瑜有些腼腆，心底又觉得自己与常怀瑾的关系并不如陶姨猜测的一般寻常，看出他的不自在陶姨也没有多问，转而对他说，“你要喝点什么吗？”

李瑜犹豫两秒，便答，“可以麻烦您帮我倒杯茶吗？”

“可以呀，你想喝什么？”陶姨开了壁橱，“有大红袍、古丈毛尖……还有一罐碧螺春。”

李瑜不懂，有些尴尬地站着，“我问问先生，再来告诉您好吗？”

“喝茶还要问他么？”陶姨笑了笑，“去吧，我一直在厨房。”

李瑜端着咖啡往客厅走时才注意到横断的鱼缸里有一尾十分漂亮的鱼，他没耽误时间细看。

“先生，咖啡。”性事以外叫他先生也是方才立的规矩，常怀瑾接过瓷杯，李瑜跪在他旁边就这样稍微抬眼等他，让他想起那天午休转醒间的低唤。他喜欢听李瑜那样叫他先生。

饮过咖啡李瑜又替他把杯子放回了茶几上，杯柄和托碟的花纹标记严谨地对齐着，常怀瑾的眉头也松了松，觉得李瑜一丝不苟的小习惯有些好玩。

李瑜预备继续复习时才恍然想起要问常怀瑾昨晚喝的茶是什么，“先生，”他说，“昨晚您泡的茶是什么呀？”

“碧螺春。”常怀瑾答，“怎么了？”

李瑜便准备起身去厨房，有些局促地回答他，“好喝，麻烦陶姨沏一杯给我。”

常怀瑾点点头没说什么，李瑜端着茶杯路过鱼缸的时候多看了两眼，是一条极为漂亮的鱼，他不知道这是什么品种，大概是某种观赏鱼，扇形的大红尾晃荡在水里，鱼身是全黑的，游动间像一滴重墨裹在丝绸里浮跃着，鱼眼与他对视一瞬，李瑜懵了懵，等到它回转身体荡出一抹血红才回神。

他揣揣的，似乎那是一种有灵的遥远凝视，让他有些心惊。

碧螺春的香气让他展了展眉头，他有些累了，惯性打开网页浏览关注小猫的视频解压，没料到发出一声喵呜的声响，吓得李瑜赶紧拖了静音，常怀瑾也还是抬眼朝他望了过来。

“对、对不起，先生。”

“在看什么？”

李瑜把笔电磨磨蹭蹭地拿给常怀瑾看，屏幕上一只毛茸茸的猫追着毽子，李瑜跪在他身侧脸都不敢抬，常怀瑾还颇有耐心地看完了五分钟的视频，也不知道是真有兴趣还是纯粹为了折磨李瑜，等出现结束页时笑了一声，“你喜欢？”

“是……先生。”李瑜窘迫地回答他，想来哪个男生被撞破吸猫都该有些不好意思，他又亡羊补牢地补充，“是平常解压的时候看看，复习得有些累了。”

常怀瑾看了眼时钟，快十一点了，他习惯高强度工作倒不觉得有什么。

“意思是平常不会看？”他捏了捏李瑜的耳垂，似乎在警告他不要说谎。

“……”李瑜有些脸热，还是很老实地回答他，“看的，先生。”他还有点挣扎地说，“猫很可爱嘛……”自己都不知道这有些像撒娇。

常怀瑾笑了一下也没有继续为难他，仅仅说记一次罚，打扰到他工作了。

李瑜点头应好，如果知道晚上要趴在常怀瑾腿上被掌掴——这当然没什么——并且发出“汪汪”的声响来报数，他一定会羞耻致死。

“几下了？”常怀瑾还很坏心眼地揉了揉红起来的臀瓣。

“汪……汪、汪、汪……汪。”

五下了，李瑜把头埋在主卧的沙发里，性器早在第一声学狗叫时就翘了起来，他委屈地想，即便荆馆一根鞭子一条绑绳都没有，常怀瑾还是有一万种方法惩罚他，让他羞得无地自容。

一直打到第十下常怀瑾才心情很好地让他坐到自己身上接受操弄。

“唔……啊……”李瑜细碎地呻吟着，身体在掌掴的时候已经非常敏感了，此时觉得十分满足。

常怀瑾掐了掐他青紫未消的腰，“狗是这么叫的么？”

“呜……”李瑜咬了咬唇，意思是今天他连叫床都只被允许发出汪汪的声音了。

常怀瑾不放过他，“叫，”他凑到李瑜的耳边，发出性感的喘息声，让李瑜酥得分不清自己到底是人是狗，“叫出来，骚狗。”

“唔、汪……汪嗯……汪……”他边叫边发出难耐的嗯啊叫床声，常怀瑾倒没有严厉得连这也不允许，在他脸侧轻轻笑着，“真乖，骚小狗。”

李瑜喜欢他夸自己，羞耻心也逐渐被压了下去，动情地汪汪叫着，碰到敏感点时会难以自抑地“嗯！”出声，还要很乖地补上一声颤颤的“汪。”

常怀瑾被他乖得加快了顶弄，两人一起抵达了高潮，李瑜趴在他肩上喘着气，常怀瑾问他，“舒服了？”

李瑜蹭了蹭他的鬓，餍足地汪了两声。

浴室里倒没有再做一次，而是他可恶的主人故意用手指玩弄他的后穴，叫他委委屈屈地汪，羞愤拒绝地汪，软嗲舒服地汪，李瑜好像不会说话了，缩在常怀瑾的怀里仅仅通过这样简单的方式就能进行交流，就能表达出自己所有的情绪与欲望，除了迎合他小狗还要做什么呢？不用了，他只要学会摇屁股晃动他不存在的尾巴和汪汪出声就好了。

今晚李瑜照旧和常怀瑾一起躺在了主卧的大床上，不过都穿了睡衣，他主人说，“为了避免骚小狗大清早发骚耽误我上班。”李瑜只底气不足地小小汪了一声作为反驳。

常怀瑾睡前有浏览晚间新闻的习惯，落地灯橘黄的光照着卧室的一角，李瑜没睡，侧躺着欣赏常怀瑾雕塑般的侧脸，他小动作挪了过去，把自己的手环在了主人腰上。

常怀瑾只笑了下没阻止他，还摸了摸他的头顶。

李瑜舒服地眯了眯眼，没有出声，怕打扰到他，二十分钟后常怀瑾便熄了手机，发觉李瑜还睁着眼看自己，他又笑了，“还没睡？”

李瑜摇了摇头。

今天他们还没有接吻，李瑜有些舍不得这样睡过去，而且常怀瑾今天的笑似乎很多，比以往要好相处许多，好到李瑜都不敢相信那是他的主人，威严是在的，还要恶劣地让他学狗叫，但李瑜知道他今天是异常温和的，更像一个民主领袖而不是什么独裁者。他喜欢，他总是眷恋常怀瑾那其实称不上多么温柔的温柔。

常怀瑾把灯也熄了，卧室陷入静谧的黑暗，隔光窗帘和早晨一样只拉了较薄的一层，能隐隐看到窗外飘落的雪花，常怀瑾蓦地以为自己回到了几个月前在韶园卧室的夜晚。

许是安逸雪天产生的联想错觉。

理所当然地忽视了当时的自己在想念李瑜，而此刻李瑜恰好他怀里。这是愿望达成时记忆的闪现，常怀瑾当然不会承认。

他掀了被子把李瑜揽在怀里，安排起明天的行程，“明天我七点起床，三十出发去公司，你要去樊岳么？”

李瑜点点头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭的常怀瑾脖子有些痒，但他没有躲。

“我周二开始考试，周四考完，先生。”李瑜小声说，像是害怕打扰此时静谧宁和的气氛，“明天去樊岳大概就把东西都搬回学校了，考试几天来回不太方便。”

常怀瑾心里迅速产生了一丝不快，但他没有表现出来，“是么，那周五寒假回家？”

怀里人僵了僵，然后朝他道，“不回家的，先生，我、放假不回家。”

命运总归是眷顾他的。

常怀瑾心底猜到原因却没有表露自己意图将要得逞的得意，而是淡淡地问他，“家里矛盾？”

李瑜嗯了一声。

“那寒假呆在哪里？”

“去年呆在学校，今年也一样吧。”李瑜许是听出了他语气里的关心，安抚地笑了笑，“临春节打工工资是平常的三倍呢。”好像是多么能够让他遗忘悲伤的喜事。

明明离自己的目的渐进了，常怀瑾该多加感谢李瑜不近人情的父母，却也为他的笑生出一味疼来。

他迅速发出了邀请，将那种不易察觉的疼痛压了下去。

“寒假来荆馆和我一起住吧，帮我做饭，工资也开三倍。”

李瑜张大眼睛，接受了主人慷慨的收留，并且泛出一层不明显的眼泪。

常怀瑾吻他的眼尾，吻那轮终于被他逐渐收入囊中的水中残月。

嘴唇也终于缠绵到一起，李瑜认真地吻他，无关情欲或者任何幸福的情绪。

而仅仅是认真，表达感恩，以及忠诚。

这的确是他二十年来最好的冬天。


	28. Chapter 28

李瑜考完试就拎着不多的行李在荆馆入了住，他把东西犹犹豫豫往主卧搬时被刻意杵在一边旁观的常怀瑾嘲笑了，“狗应该住哪里？”他问。

“……应该住主人旁边。”李瑜有些心虚，又还是大着胆子想离常怀瑾近些。

“不对。”他的主人说，“应该住狗窝。”

他复又问，“这是狗窝么？”

“不！不是……”主卧当然不敢是狗窝，李瑜耷拉着脑袋听后发落，最后在与主卧隔了一整个小客厅的空房安了家。

常怀瑾难得有闲心一路跟着他，也不帮忙，仅仅看着李瑜搬东西，看他把叠放整齐的衣服从行李箱中拿出来收进衣橱，又在常怀瑾特地添置的书桌上摆满了书本，抽屉码上一整排果茶茶包，李瑜把这间空房填得越来越满，常怀瑾眼底的笑也跟着越来越浓厚，似乎每增一件便意味着李瑜每多一寸肉自这栋别墅长出来，他将更难离开，在提到“回家”时也要下意识想到这里而不是世界其他任何地方。

着实令人愉悦。

当天常怀瑾便压着李瑜在散发冬日暖阳味道新屋做了一场，小孩有些超出平日的羞涩，大概因为新环境，且这大概算是他的卧房，有种难言的羞耻。

樊岳顶层属于李瑜的房间从来没有沾染过精液，那是他自处的场所，而这一区域终于搬迁到荆馆中，再在与常怀瑾肉体相叠的情潮中丧失原本的意义。

“还要搬哪些东西过来，想想。”

常怀瑾要李瑜撑在书桌上撅着屁股，用手指玩弄着他的后穴，还把自己的领带绑到了奴隶的眼睛上。

“已、嗯……已经搬完了，主人、啊嗯……”

李瑜难耐地微微晃着腰，用臀去迎接常怀瑾的侵入，视觉被剥夺导致他格外敏感，摆臀的弧度还得到了主人的称赞，而对方现在显然玩够了这一点，开启了其他乐趣。

“是么，那再想想。”常怀瑾猛地把手指抽了出来换上自己的阴茎，李瑜被他顶得昂起脖子哀叫一声，手臂却下意识还想去碰常怀瑾，“呜、没有了，主人……我、我的东西，都带过来了……”

常怀瑾躲开了他的手，掐上他的腰，把他从桌子上扒了下来，站直顶着下体逼得李瑜双腿发着颤往前走。他又哭了。

常怀瑾不理他，而是命令他伸手去碰前面的家具，“这是什么，小鱼？”

“是、呜……”李瑜摸上冰冷的木面，他答，“是门、是门啊——”

“错了，是衣柜，笨鱼儿。”常怀瑾在他耳边说着，惩罚性地用力顶了一下埋在李瑜体内的硬物，贴上李瑜的后背把他压在衣柜上撞了十来下，奴隶的阴茎也在顶撞间与冰冷的柜门做着摩擦，与后方灼热的肉体形成强烈对比，让两个刺激都显得分外明显，他能感觉到自己的眼泪和口水都沾了不少在衣柜上，念及此除了哭得更凶也别无他法。

“唔、唔、啊……主人，嗯，我想看你……”他被压得毫无反抗之力，常怀瑾在体内的阴茎过于凶悍，给不了李瑜想要的安全感，他想看看他，看看他黑沉的眼睛。

“不许，”常怀瑾把他捞了出来继续往其他地方走，“在认清狗窝和想明白什么没带前都不许摘。”

常怀瑾又带着李瑜——不如说顶着李瑜伏到了窗边，“是窗户！主人、是窗户……”李瑜触到玻璃便给出了答案，期许常怀瑾的奖励。

他的主人果然轻轻吻了一下他的脖颈，那两瓣柔软的触感竟也逼得他缩了缩后穴，发出一声颤抖的呻吟，常怀瑾被他的反应讨好了，闷笑了两声，压着他干了片刻后便让他转过身倒在了床上，领带还是没有摘。

常怀瑾恶劣地磨着李瑜敏感湿滑的内壁，“还没想起来么？太笨是要被罚的。”

“呜……嗯，还有什么呀？主人……”李瑜软躺在床上勾住常怀瑾的腰，他倒是苦中作乐把常怀瑾磨着不让他发泄的惩罚当成了享受，还一紧一缩地夹着穴，领带被眼泪濡湿一片，他张开手臂，“主人、主人……要抱抱……”

常怀瑾掴了一掌他的臀，又用力碾上李瑜滴水的阴茎，给他过于粗粝的快感而又将精液堵在孔里，李瑜浑身都抖了一瞬，双手也颤着缩了回去，呜咽着认错，“呜、是我错了……不、不该说要主人抱，可，到底是什么嗯……没有带呀？”

“狗应该戴什么？”常怀瑾好心给他提示。

“戴、戴……”李瑜边接受他缓慢的挺动边费力思考着，“该戴项圈，嗯——”

常怀瑾夸奖般撞上了让李瑜舒服的那个点，李瑜像终于得到关卡解锁秘籍的小孩，急迫地说，“还有鞭子，啊——”

常怀瑾果然又顶上了那里，李瑜被他操得满足地笑了笑，有一种别样的成就感在里头，他急于交卷，“还、还有绳子，绳子……嗯啊——”

太舒服了，李瑜搂上了常怀瑾的脖子，这次他的主人没有躲开，而是问他，“还有么？”

李瑜点着头，“嗯、嗯，有的，啊……好舒服，主人……小鱼被操得好舒服……”

常怀瑾又放慢了速度，示意他继续说那些快乐的道具。

李瑜磨蹭两下也贴着常怀瑾的耳朵道出它们的姓名，

“还有手铐，嗯……”

“手铐用来干什么？”

“把、把小鱼，锁在床上，被主人操……”

“像这样？”

“嗯！嗯……这样、这样被主人用力操……呜呜呜、太舒服了……”

“真骚，是不是要被我绑在床上拴着手天天操，操得你下面一滴水都流不出来？”

“要、要……”李瑜被他描述得有些害怕，然而身体却诚实地做出喜欢的反应，“要被主人操……”

常怀瑾开始加速晃动腰杆，也松开了堵在李瑜马眼上的手指，李瑜的呻吟渐渐高亢起来，又断断续续说着，“啊、啊、嗯——主人、主人……把领带、摘了好不好？”

“我、我想看您……”

“为什么想看我？”

常怀瑾性感的喘息让李瑜更为难耐了，想看他，想被他看着眼睛操，想沐浴在世界上最暗的光里达到高潮。

“想要主人、嗯……看着我，操我。”

“主人的眼睛……好看。”

领带被常怀瑾摘下来了，李瑜湿漉漉的眼睛终于得见天日，被常怀瑾抵着额头直直地盯着，他竟在淋漓的性事里怔忡一瞬。

下体还在持续被侵犯着，他们的喘息交缠在一起，常怀瑾问他，“看够了么？”

李瑜点了点头，又马上想要摇头，却在常怀瑾的轻笑声里被吻上了。

太幸福了，李瑜想。

事后他环视一圈，这间原本整洁干净的屋子变得过于糟糕了，衣柜上糊了一片他的眼泪和口水，椅子被常怀瑾拽到角落里，玻璃窗上还有未散的雾，床单上混着两人冷却的体液，他顶着乱糟糟的头发底气不足地控诉常怀瑾，虽然不如说是撒娇，“房间被、被弄得好乱。”

常怀瑾满不在乎地玩他的乳头，自开始吻李瑜的身体后就开发了这一新的乐趣，那两个小玩意被他吮得日渐大了些，现在稍一挑逗就会硬硬地挺起来，像两颗常怀瑾种在李瑜身上的小果，以可见的方式日益成熟起来，成为他在李瑜身上的标记。

“等会儿要陶姨来打扫一下就行了，”常怀瑾玩够了，拍了拍李瑜的屁股，“去洗澡。”

“要阿姨打扫？”李瑜有些震惊地转头看常怀瑾，对方挑了下眉显然不满意他的大惊小怪，李瑜红着脸弱了动静，“我、我来清理就好了，主人……”他怕常怀瑾不答应还讨好地亲了亲他的脸，“可以吗？”

常怀瑾喜欢他朝自己讨东西的样子，心底已经准了，也还是问了句，“家务你做得来么？害臊什么，陶姨又不是不知道。”

李瑜没常怀瑾一生下来就能心安理得享受被伺候的命，也难以将自己到处都沾染着性欲痕迹的房间交给阿姨打扫，他答自己可以的，常怀瑾便不再多说，真正打扫完李瑜才后知后觉地体味到这场性事的含义。

常怀瑾用他们最熟知的方式带他熟悉了这里，衣柜、椅子或是窗户，以及温软的床，都带上了常怀瑾与自己的气息，李瑜红着脸擦拭各类液体，却擦不净被标记的本质，他在遍布常怀瑾味道的房间头晕目眩地体会到了一种被占有的浪漫。

他被彻底地圈禁了，却只觉得幸福，每一寸都是常怀瑾，即便不能每晚和主人一起入睡，这间屋子本身就成为了他的怀抱。

李瑜利落地完成了打扫，接下来的一天跟在常怀瑾一侧接受他在荆馆新设的调教程序，他很快学会了规整常怀瑾乱放的文件，熟练地运用着咖啡机，饭前便在厨房给陶姨帮忙。两层楼里都大面积铺上了地毯，阿姨不常出现，他便安心跪坐在常怀瑾身边观察他的姿态并等待命令，偶尔得到亲吻的奖励便会露出那种幸福的笑。

李瑜实在是个很容易被驯化的小孩，他已经迅速地适应了这里的生活，并且比常怀瑾预料的还要表现得好得多。

此时他跪在主卧床前得到了主人疏懒的晚安吻，常怀瑾垂眼对他说，今天就到这里，晚安。

李瑜也道，晚安，主人，祝您好梦。

他温和地笑脸映照在落地灯的光影下，又随着起身和关门离去了，常怀瑾躺卧在床上竟也感到了一丝难舍，他自嘲地笑了下，跟了一天又这么顺心，李瑜倒也的确值得人惦记。

也仅仅占用了他睡前两分钟的思绪，常怀瑾一如既往快速地陷入深睡。

-

李瑜原以为能持续亲密的生活，第二天在门口看到常怀瑾系上围巾准备出门才恍然回过神，他的主人要工作的，而且很忙碌，周末呆在家里陪伴他似乎已是莫大的恩宠。

常怀瑾见他失神落魄的样子觉得哪里都舒坦得不行，他换好了考究的皮鞋站定，朝李瑜招了招手。

小奴隶迈着小步子挪到他跟前，眼睛竟然有些红，常怀瑾明知故问，“怎么了？”

李瑜嘴巴瘪了瘪，却也不敢做出惹他心烦的丧气模样，也怕自己这副离不得人的情状太矫情，只乖乖地摇了摇头，对常怀瑾说，“先生，路上小心。”

“行，那我走了。”

李瑜点点头，盯着门缝等待他离开，却被迅速地啄了一口嘴巴，他愣愣地抬眼看他的主人。

常怀瑾垂眼耐心地看着他，“不乖，要说实话。”

李瑜也不知道怎么了，明明才第二天，好像常怀瑾出门就已经成为让他剜去一块肉的酷刑，他在那个吻里得到了一点勇气，把自己埋到了家主的怀里，声音闷闷的，“我舍不得您。”

常怀瑾的笑让胸腔颤动着，他抚了抚李瑜的脖子，安抚地亲了亲他的耳朵，“乖一点呆在家里，晚上就回来了。”

李瑜难得任性地环住了他的腰，像是仍不愿意放他走，常怀瑾又佯装无奈地问他，“不上班怎么养你？”

李瑜为这句话心脏咚咚地重响两声，他抬头看了眼常怀瑾，又磕磕巴巴地说，“我、自己养自己，不用先生养——”

“说什么胡话？”常怀瑾好笑地捏了捏他的脸，“你工资还是我开的。”

昨天他们还敲定了李瑜的工作范围，他知道陶姨过年要回家还主动揽了家务活，常怀瑾在原本就足够高的工资上再加了一番，李瑜拒绝一声又加了一万，他闷红着脸不敢说了，常怀瑾轻飘飘定了价，说了声乖。

李瑜听罢把脸埋到他颈侧，烧得常怀瑾又笑了，他的小狗未免太有趣味，“自己在家好好呆着，我要走了，还可以给你一个两分钟的吻。”

于是两人在玄关接了一个整两分钟的吻，李瑜还是有些舍不得他，松了唇后又主动亲了亲他的鬓，“先生，我在家里等您回来，会乖的。”

常怀瑾当然相信他会乖，这天的工作效率比以往年关还要高些，下了班就往荆馆赶，李瑜大概已经做好晚餐在家等他了。

他一进门小奴隶便蹦跶着为他摘了围巾，常怀瑾主动吻了吻他。

李瑜的雀跃却仅仅维持了一会儿，晚饭时有些出神，好几次没听清常怀瑾说话，饭后却照样离不得他，时刻要黏着，但缺乏了常怀瑾预料中洋溢的幸福感。

李瑜有些不安。

才一天而已，不至于。

于是在李瑜洗澡的间隙常怀瑾到陶姨房间问了问，陶姨说，“上午还好好的，傍晚接了通电话就没精神了。”

“我知道了，谢谢姨。”常怀瑾预备关门，陶姨又朝他道，“怀瑾，”她私下偶尔会这样喊他，“今年过年你们两个一起过么？”

常怀瑾点点头，又补充，“年关当然在韶园的，今年你能早点回家里，他做事都会。”

“我晓得的。”陶姨笑了笑，当年要牵着他围裙的小孩已经比她高出太多了，长大的常怀瑾也不似以往会真诚地笑了，而她又终于看到一点闪光。

“今年好好过。”她说。


	29. Chapter 29

“陶姨说你傍晚接了通电话。”

常怀瑾站在卧室一端看着窗外，李瑜在替他挂上明天要穿的衣物，闻言触碰高级面料的手指顿了顿，答，“是的，先生。”

常怀瑾回身看着他，没有继续出声，李瑜整理西服上的手由上往下把面料理抻，像划过一道笔直的天堑，直直地坠了下去。常怀瑾在等他主动解释，他当然明白，也清楚自己的低落在常怀瑾面前根本掩饰不了。

“是我弟弟的电话，先生。”李瑜垂眼道，“他问我今年回不回家过年，我说不回。”

常怀瑾没什么表情，“为这个伤心？”

“没、我没有伤心，”他抬眼快速回答，却在看到常怀瑾黑沉的眼时涌上一鼓不知何故的委屈，颓然地承认，“是，先生。”

常怀瑾坐到床角，点了点地，李瑜顺从地跪在他脚旁。

“你弟弟打电话过来也还算关心你。”常怀瑾说，“为什么要伤心？”

李瑜笑了一下，“他一向这样，去年还给我发了个两百块的红包，说是爸妈给的，其实八成是他自己从压岁钱里拿的。”他顿了顿，“他挺好的。”

常怀瑾没有回话，大概是默认他继续说下去，让李瑜想到那天在车里与他谈论彭宇丹的情状，常怀瑾默然聆听的姿态是很难得的，有种满不在乎的包容，如果不在后续做出刻薄锥心的评价的话。可惜的是吃一堑长一智在李瑜身上并不适用，他再一次选择将自己袒露在常怀瑾面前。

“李琪——我弟弟，比我小三岁，今年高三了。”他缓声开口，眼底有些暖，“从小就很开朗，爱说话，成绩也很好，招人喜欢。”

“也总喜欢粘着我，会夸我做的菜比妈妈的还好吃。”李瑜笑了下，而又淡了下去，“我爸妈比起我这样的也当然更喜欢他嘛，其实也很理解，但，但……”

他垂下头，语句衔接并没什么逻辑，“他们会常常夸他，说他很乖，懂礼貌，能大大方方打招呼。但我从小好像就很少被表扬，先生，你能明白吗？”

“他们从一开始对我就是、很否定的态度，无论做什么都会觉得不够好，还要继续努力，然后发现这样教出来的大儿子性格不够明朗……不爱开口也不阳光，到李琪身上就换成鼓励的方式了，即便完成的情况一般也会得到夸奖，”李瑜有些挫败的说，“我像个失败的试验品。其实、我做的也不差吧？但李琪懂事后他们就连批评我的话都不爱说了。”

常怀瑾语调平直地说，“决定性格的不仅是父母的教养方式，这个归因不恰当，你自己觉得你的性格不好么？”

“我觉得我不好，先生。”李瑜的语气有些固执，“您说得对，可能我本身就是这样一个……不够讨人喜欢的人，但就因为这样，他们就连看我都不愿意了吗？”

他声音泛出酸窄的哽咽，“我想过很久，不仅因为我本身不够好，也因为他们已经习惯打压我了——让我常常觉得，”李瑜呼出一口气，“要是弟弟不在就好了，他们也就会试着改变态度对待我吧？”

“那种积极的鼓励，也就只能别无选择地发生在我身上吧？”

李瑜梗着脖子一滴滴地掉眼泪，“可是没有，从来没有过。”

李瑜的父母在得知他考入长泽大学时甚至是震惊大于喜悦的，他们不仅不愿直视或许因为自己教养方式有失偏颇而构成的一个失败品，而且是想要这种错误永远持续下去的，好恒久地证明后来的小儿子是成功的。

他们把李瑜长久地框在了一个不够好的位置，不会变好的位置，那么李瑜的任何优异都是在与他们的惯性思维针锋相对，让他们引以为豪的成功一名不文。就像化学实验，在失败的基础上累积经验调配出一套更精准的方程或比例，报废实验的残留渣滓死灰复燃只会让当前的努力与成功变得可笑且不必。

李瑜要永久地灰灭下去，才能让他们能安心地改变方式投注更多心血在一个新的孩子身上，劳有所得地享受李琪的荣耀。

“可是我做错什么了呢？先生，我、我就是这样一个无聊的人，还是同性恋，”他倏地笑了一下，“正好他们也有理由再也不用见到我了。”

“你为什么要把自己想得这么可怜。”

常怀瑾突然开口，让李瑜怔了一瞬。

“他们不爱你，你也不爱他们不就行了？”他像是难以理解其间的难以割舍，不明白为什么他的奴隶要愚蠢地陷入父母的否定，他稍微皱着眉头，“李瑜，父母很重要吗？”

“当、当然重要……先生。”他声音并不稳，“他们是世界上唯一无条件爱我们的人了——”

“但是很显然你的父母没有，”常怀瑾笑着看他，让他发着寒战，“为什么还要继续相信他们，等他们的爱？”

“爱有什么用？”

他漫不经心地发问，李瑜却答不出来。

常怀瑾伸手摸了摸李瑜的脑袋，像是想弄明白这个小孩整天都在纠结些什么无聊的东西，他用他不容置喙却平实的语调说，“去拥有那些更稳固的东西，李瑜，不要浪费时间在这些飘忽的感情上。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，张开他甜蜜的陷阱，“我不觉得你的性格无聊，李瑜。”

他坐直在床上，张开双腿，是示意李瑜坐上来的姿势。

“你是我最乖的小狗。”

他轻轻环住爬到他怀里发颤流泪的小孩，在他耳边低语，“不要再为这些丧着脸，我不喜欢，知不知道？”

他们就是常怀瑾嘴里最稳固的关系，最值得李瑜献身的事物，除此之外的不被爱，不被选择，实在不值一提。

常怀瑾却也在这两次间终于教会李瑜要懂得舍弃，舍弃不可能转身爱他的彭宇丹，舍弃不会肯定他的父母，他用商人降低成本损耗的基本法则教会李瑜，舍弃那些明知不可能实现的一切，做最稳妥的投资，从而获得最大的收益。

于是李瑜也终将学会舍弃他无望的爱情。

你何必时刻自降身份处于被动？常怀瑾从不如此，他永远做操盘手，做下注的人，把你的情感和渴望都收一收吧，别被所谓的爱轻易引诱，还没尝透他们的苦果吗？

常怀瑾用他上帝的能量将苹果腐蚀了，那么他们便能永远留在伊甸园，不因任何酸朽的欲望被驱逐。

李瑜当然听他的。

于是他为期十载的挣扎也将迅速回转扑击他，自降生以来心脏迸发所有的血液都成为荒谬的虚空，他失去了有关家的一切，有关他本人诞生于世的最原始存在。

李瑜崩溃地在他耳侧低咽，“主人，我没有家了，没有家了……他们不要我、呜、他们——”

“我要你，乖孩子。”常怀瑾轻声说，“这就是你的家。”

李瑜不断哭着，常怀瑾便不断重复，他是这样耐心，这样温柔，这样值得信赖。

李瑜在他的轻哄里逐渐稳住了情绪，做着深呼吸，起伏的胸膛渐渐贴紧常怀瑾的心脏，感受它成熟有力的跳动，被注送着抛弃一切的勇气。

他与常怀瑾的心跳终于趋于共鸣，他们在这个怀抱里输送血液与呼吸，共享命运。

他成为了他的新生，再一次又一次地成为了他的神。

常怀瑾乐此不疲地将李瑜摔烂，再用自己的蜜语浓精将他缝补起来，直到除了被自己赋予的一切李瑜不再拥有任何东西。他享受李瑜为他舍弃糟粕，享受李瑜恸哭的眼泪，更享受李瑜一次比一次更加依赖他，更加属于他，更加生发于他。

他不断剔着他的旧骨，时刻准备趁虚而入，浇灌上自己的气息与养液，常怀瑾嗅了嗅李瑜的头发，满足地叹了口气，“不要再为这些难过了，只许为我，听明白了吗？”

“我、我听明白了，主人。”李瑜红着眼睛长吸一口气，轻轻回答他，“我的全部都是您的。”

他已经没有任何可以舍弃的东西了，他将只被常怀瑾拥有，这也同时是他拥有的唯一的存在。

李瑜在常怀瑾怀里觉得自己一贫如洗，然而这也构成了他二十年来无可比拟的丰满。

-

次日李瑜是在常怀瑾的怀里醒来的，他昨晚撒着娇，抽抽嗒嗒地说想和主人一起睡，常怀瑾乐得趁热打铁，还是端着姿态说他娇气，嘴唇却一遍遍地亲着他的脸颊，好像每一下都在说乖，说我要你。

他们四肢紧紧贴在一起，像共生的藤蔓，谁也没有觉得这在主奴关系中是一种僭越，快乐让人遗忘一切。

白天李瑜跟着陶妈学习管理荆馆的家务，他认真得很，毕竟常怀瑾开的价格实在太高，还仔细给定期事项——比如地毯的清理，随着时节碗碟的更换，甚至春夏草坪的打点都做了记录，好像他真的能在这栋别墅住上许多年一样，唯有鱼缸里的鱼是要常怀瑾亲自喂的，据说是一种斗鱼，李瑜觉得它异常漂亮，却也有些怕。

陶姨笑着说，“哎呀，看来我要失业了，以后回韶园干老本行算了。”

“韶园是哪里？”李瑜问。

“是常家的老宅。”陶姨说，“常先生在那里长大的。”

李瑜了然地点点头，陶姨喜欢他安静的性子，还会耐心听她唠叨，于是接着道，“其实也没多老，是去世的大常先生辟的一片园子，仿的欧式庄园建的，应该是吧？我也不懂，因为夫人从小在英国长大，大常先生就特地搞了这么一出。”

陶姨叹了口气，“可惜夫人去得早，那时候常先生才十岁，大常先生没几年也跟着走了。”她暗含宽慰，“所以常先生性子冷些，可以理解的。”

李瑜没听过常怀瑾的家事，如今知道一点心里也只能暗自难过，甚至因着昨天的谈话与常怀瑾产生了惺惺相惜的悲怜来，自作多情地认为他与常怀瑾对彼此而言都无上重要，常怀瑾要他，他又何尝不是呢？他多少在其间感到被需要的慰藉。

李瑜愈渐成为荆馆的一部分，常怀瑾问陶姨，得知他偶尔还是会发下呆，露出伤心的神情，家哪里那么容易不去在乎？常怀瑾能理解，但也同样有些不满，他想着给李瑜买些小玩意让他少分神在这些侵占他权力的事情上，吩咐助理去买小男生喜欢的东西，助理购置了一堆球鞋和各类高配电子产品，把小孩吓得不轻，为难地说自己不喜欢。

所以常怀瑾总觉得李瑜是个很容易被得到的人，会轻易露出那张幸福的脸，又常常让他捉摸不透他到底要什么，难道那种幸福是一种随机事件么？常怀瑾总是找不到一把准确开启它的钥匙，虽然他已经拥有够多的了。

周六早晨，李瑜帮常怀瑾系上深灰色的围巾，又一如既往地与他在玄关接了个两分钟的吻，常怀瑾想想还是嘱咐了一句，“今天不回来。”

李瑜愣了下，“要忙到很晚吗？”他突然意识到周六的不同寻常，常怀瑾大概是要去见房展清的，于是没等常怀瑾的应答，自顾乖巧地点点头，“路上小心，先生。”

常怀瑾只当他一闪而过的沮丧是舍不得自己，亲了亲他的额头，出了门。

他没有如李瑜所想去赴与房展清的约定——房医生年底调休，为了能回家过年已经牺牲许多周末了，没有闲心和常怀瑾翻云覆雨。他自己也忙着年终工作收尾，晚上还要去城郊的酒店应邀参加白家的晚宴，赶回荆馆太麻烦，不如顺道回韶园见见每天骚扰自己的倒霉外甥，小学生放假那真是让人折寿的糟心事。

常怀瑾戴上李瑜为他搭选的袖扣赴宴，白家是块人人想攀却又不太敢攀的高枝，上世纪长期做着军火生意，博出了一片天，也结了许多仇。如今也常年和外境军方有染，谁知道回长泽市的老地盘是寻稳还是躲险。

然而有势也是真的。

常怀瑾没有带伴侣赴宴，抽了几分闲心想荆馆的小鱼儿，空着身侧敬白家老爷酒，交谈间彼此试探筹码，宾主尽欢。

他到韶园的时候天空正好簌簌下起雪来，陈劲知道他要来，伸着脖子喊舅舅，常怀瑾带着疏懒的醉笑着应他。

希宝也窜到客厅粘上了常怀瑾的裤脚，被他抱了起来，舒服地打着呼噜，常怀瑾为了报复陈劲放寒假以来的骚扰毫不留情地问他，“喊什么呢，寒假作业写完没？”

“提这干嘛呀……”陈劲耸着脸转移话题，“舅舅，今年过年给我买什么？”

“想要什么？”常怀瑾问他。

“还没想好。”陈劲笑笑抠了下脑袋，他就是想听常怀瑾会满足自己愿望的话，礼物是什么其实也未必那么重要。

这当然是放屁，第二天在韶园见不到希宝他几乎要哭出来了，以为猫走丢了，一问才知道是家主昨晚拎着猫喊了司机回荆馆了。

是夜，希宝一如既往迈着好看的步子跃到了常怀瑾的床上，他笑了笑，拇指碰它勾起的眼尾，这情景太相似，外头还在温柔的飘着雪，常怀瑾垂着眸子想起李瑜今天早晨得知自己不回来时黯然一瞬的脸，希宝眨着眼睛不知道他在想什么，喵呜了一声，开启了常怀瑾某个白天的记忆。

“猫很可爱嘛。”

他像个打通心窍的修道士，直觉告诉他这或许就是能让李瑜那份幽灵般的悲伤消失的礼物，什么球鞋和游戏机，真是太愚蠢了。

常怀瑾急于验证他的答案，在漫天雪花里从城郊赶到市中的荆馆，想要主动开启李瑜幸福的锁眼，并且坚信怀里的猫就是那把必胜的钥匙。


	30. Chapter 30

李瑜平日的表情也并不多，陶姨记得家主的话要留意他的情绪，琢磨出这个男孩放下手里的事愣神发呆就是他低落的表现，每到这时陶姨想走近安慰或者询问两句，李瑜就会回过神来浅浅地笑一下，然后主动替她出门购置菜品。

陶姨也问到一些李瑜的家事，她听后不会多嘴训斥谁，而只有怜惜，因为李瑜看上去并不快乐，不仅因为无家可回，更在于这个男孩好像根本不知道什么是快乐，兴趣乏善可陈，每天跟着他劳烦家务，劝他去打游戏也说没兴趣，实在闲了才看看书玩手机，茶几上摆着杯碧螺春，陶姨想迎合小年轻泡奶茶还被他拒绝了。生动一些的就是带着陶姨一起看猫咪的视频，一老一少在屏幕前不断哎呀哎呀地笑，陶姨觉得这孩子明明才二十——看上去甚至才成年，却一副中老年人的姿态，也多亏这样才不嫌她，她到底是很喜欢李瑜的。

所以也偶尔流露为他不懂享乐的担忧，令人语噎的是李瑜全无这种自觉，说这样很好啊，那眼底清浅的幸福竟也是真的，陶姨不懂二十岁的年轻人天天跟她一样在别墅忙活有什么好幸福的。

只有临晚餐常怀瑾要回荆馆的那段时刻李瑜才会体现出一种难以压抑的喜悦，让他稍显木讷的脸泛起光来，陶姨笑着看他坐在沙发上边看平板边留神着大门，刚传来门把拧动的声响那个素静的孩子就会小跑过去，陶姨收回眼神，年轻人真腻歪，在门口还要亲那么久，她笑着摇摇头，也好，她也不必操心这么多，他到底是幸福的。

周六这天明明只要准备两人份的晚餐，李瑜却花了更多时间在菜市，这于他而言其实是一种散心，荆馆总是充斥着常怀瑾的味道，在那里他总是属于他的，李瑜走在积雪被堆在路旁的长道上，觉得自己也跟着脚底的零星碎冰逐渐融化了，他在被拥有的状态里好像把自己也渐渐弄丢了，这让他生出一些惶恐，却只能加快步子回到那栋别墅，再次让常怀瑾填满他。

常怀瑾评价李瑜容易被得到是很合适的，因为这个孩子的自我原本就不多，又那样容易动摇，是随便捂捂就化的雪。

到荆馆的时候陶姨守着电视看一档明星的综艺节目，说有不少新星，陶姨拉着他看，说谁一看就是个明星相，会问李瑜觉得某个女明星好不好看，大概是想得到男性视角的评价，又会善意地笑他大概更爱看男明星，李瑜不好意思地笑笑说怎么会，转移话题般夸赞了镜头前一闪而过的女星，“这个女孩子挺好看的。”

“我也喜欢她，叫西燕，名字也好听，最近刚出道的，不过据说家里有背景呢……”陶姨小声道，“说不清，好像是什么家族的长孙女，瞎传的吧，这年头的爆料都不好信。”

李瑜兴致不太高，只听陶姨说着，晚上没什么精神地上了楼，陶姨心里门清，说先生年底忙，不回来，你实在想就打个电话嘛！李瑜也不管不礼貌，没有回话，逃似的匆匆进了自己的卧房。

他洗漱完看了眼寝室群，陈鑫和汪启明在群里约着打游戏，或是嫌弃自家父母念叨他们晚睡，又问李瑜工作顺不顺利，他答都好，翻着记录意识到真切的生活似乎离他远去了，但他并没有察觉这是一种虚高的危险，兀自在荆馆的棘丛中等待那个唯一的男人，这里就是他的归属与安全。

晚间又下雪了，李瑜隔着窗户呆呆地望着，他的卧室在别墅面朝行道路的一侧，偶尔在常怀瑾不可能回家的时刻也会看一看，除此之外他还能指望什么呢？灯下的路被细雪缓缓地贴上一个又一个的凉薄的吻，他缩到被子里开始想念他的主人。

李瑜在雪夜里睁着眼，脑海里一遍遍自虐般回顾常怀瑾与房展清交欢的场景，他攥紧了被角，胃里泛上一股酸意，他曾经因为房展清自卑过，而又认为自己胜利了，但现在的他只有常怀瑾了，常怀瑾为什么还要有别人？他必须承认，他觉得不公，他也得承认，这就是作为他的奴隶该受的不公。

这是他的活该，然而又终于变得贪心了，行为愈渐像一只乖巧等待主人归家的狗，心脏却蔓延出刺人的独占欲。

李瑜悄声下楼给自己泡了杯碧螺春，热茶渥着手，走到二楼时却旋踵去了主卧。

他咂着茶清苦的味道，像反刍的草食动物在这张床上独演与常怀瑾融为一体的那幕圆满，碧螺春真好喝啊，李瑜想，似乎能在这股苦甜里舔到常怀瑾舌头的湿软，能在主人的被褥里假装被他环抱。他好想他。

李瑜嗅着枕边熟悉的冷冽香味缓缓堕入睡眠，抑制自己渐渐破土的欲望，雪夜静谧安暖地为那颗种子布下清甜的水。

他被一阵奇怪的触感吵醒了。

有什么东西在拱他的肚子，转而又压到他的脸上，踩得他有些疼，喉咙半梦半醒地哼出一声咕噜的响，把常怀瑾逗笑了。

“小鱼，我的小鱼。”

李瑜觉得自己大概还在做梦，怎么听到常怀瑾在喊他，还这么轻，这么温柔，他嗯了一声却没有醒，当然不能醒，醒了就不得不直面主人没有回家过夜的事实了——这又是什么奇怪的感觉，脸上碰到了他熟悉的两瓣唇，还有他的嘴唇也——他到底还是醒了。

常怀瑾双眼含着笑看他，黑而深的，是李瑜日渐降临的极夜。

“醒了？”他又捏了捏李瑜的脸，手指是冰的，让李瑜抖了一瞬，睁大眼睛注意到他围巾上还未完全融化的雪花，常怀瑾觉得他懵懂的样子很可爱，又亲了一下他的唇，“看看这是什么。”

李瑜还没有回过神来，就被抱起来坐靠在床上，怀里被塞上一团又软又热的——是猫呀，他愣着神呆坐着，甚至不敢伸手去摸，是猫吗？这是什么梦？圣诞夜又来了一遍吗？

希宝抬抬眼睛在李瑜怀里打了个滚，不懂这个蠢笨的男孩怎么不摸自己，喵了一声迈着步子往床边走，准备跑到常怀瑾怀里。

“啊……”李瑜才回过神来，皱着眉头有些急切地倾身，想要抱抱那个柔软的精灵，常怀瑾发出一声闷笑，把钻到自己怀里的希宝又塞了回去，“跑不掉的。”

李瑜终于碰到了布偶猫长软的毛发，手一遍遍的抚着希宝的小脑袋和被陈劲喂得稍微发福的身体，他还是呆愣着没什么表情，常怀瑾于是问，“喜不喜欢？”

李瑜不敢置信般把小猫搂到怀里，眨巴着眼看常怀瑾，喃喃地说，“我还在做梦吗……”

常怀瑾又笑了，为了印证李瑜不是做梦般，俯身吮上了他的唇，舌头卷过李瑜口腔残存的茶苦，李瑜也才终于舍得轻轻松了怀里的猫，伸手环上他的脖子，在常怀瑾的侵略里认识到碧螺春的苦味实在是差劲的赝品。

他的心脏不可抑制地勃发着一股新鲜的血液，李瑜熟悉这种感觉，而这次的惊喜实在有些超过，让他感到了一种幸福的疼痛。

主卧传来湿吻的粘稠水声，希宝在床角旁若无人地舔毛，方才常怀瑾抱着自己回来的路上沾了些雪，这个严肃的男人也会迈出那样急切而不够优雅的步子么？两脚兽果然是一种永远都不可能美丽起来的生物啊。

接吻的两人才不管什么美丽，唯有蓬发的快乐，他们像雪夜里彼此靠近的两只高温的兽，难舍难分地共食这份幸福。

常怀瑾松了唇抚他的颈，抵着他的额头问他喜不喜欢，李瑜轻轻点头，说喜欢，好喜欢。

他把自己埋在常怀瑾的胸膛里，贪婪地嗅闻近在咫尺的他的气息，几乎要醉过去，又闷闷地问他，“怎么回来了呢？先生。”

“不想我回来么？”

“当然不是。”李瑜蹭了蹭他的颈，到底有些羞怒地说，“今天不是去见房先生了吗？”竟还仗着宠爱有恃无恐地算起账来。

常怀瑾搂着他笑，震得李瑜无地自容，耳边却又传来他蛊惑人的声响，“没有见他，想什么呢？加完班参加晚宴，回了趟老宅，想着你喜欢猫就急匆匆赶回来了，你还要和我生气？”说得好像奴隶有资格生气一样，他也变笨了。

于是李瑜今天的自我折磨原来都是自讨苦吃，他抿着嘴漾起一个笑，讨好地蹭常怀瑾的脸颊，眯着眼睛痴迷地唤他，主人。

常怀瑾不再应声，而是与他缠绵在床褥里，越陷越深，深到他的权力也逐渐触不到的幽暗之处。

-

第二天李瑜和希宝大眼瞪小眼，常怀瑾又吩咐助理取了要用的猫砂盆和猫粮，还不顾外甥反对差人把韶园的猫爬架也给搬到了荆馆一层新辟出的一块空地上，他搂着李瑜，“你得负责养吧？”

小孩一脸兴奋地点头，又觉得不够，踮着脚去亲常怀瑾，甜滋滋地说，“谢谢先生。”

常怀瑾很满意。

他难得抽半天留在家里歇息，客厅电视还在放昨天明星综艺的重播，李瑜抱着猫坐在他身侧，想同他说说话，见常怀瑾也竟然在看电视，他瞄了眼，发现正好是陶姨昨天夸奖过的女演员，有些吃味地说，“您喜欢这样的吗？她叫西燕，陶姨也喜欢。”

常怀瑾带着上扬的疑问语调随口重复了句西燕，又笑着说李瑜是醋精。

李瑜不认也得认，他现今就是十足嫉妒能夺取常怀瑾关注的人。希宝在他怀里挣扎两下趴到了常怀瑾腿上，它总是喜欢他多些，也不知道为什么，李瑜只好伸着手去摸常怀瑾膝上的小猫，却被男人挡开了。

“干嘛呀？”李瑜有些嗔怪地看了他一眼，再伸了次手，常怀瑾还是不准，说，“说点好听的。”

李瑜脸有些红，陶姨现在正在厨房忙碌，鱼缸里的观赏鱼晃着血红的尾巴，希宝懒得看他，一屋子活物，他怎么也说不出床上放浪的话来。

只小声道，“先生，给我摸摸希宝，好不好？”

“不准。”

“先生，主人……求您了。”

常怀瑾不应声，他想听李瑜委委屈屈说自己是小狗，看什么时候能挤出来么，他在这些事上总有超乎寻常的耐心，李瑜此时红着脸巴巴地看着自己又不敢生气的样子着实有趣。

他又小声说，“先生，您最好了，给我摸摸希宝好不好？”还讨好地亲了常怀瑾的脸颊，一双上挑的眼尾像等着兜住他恩赏的篮，常怀瑾被他甜得生出一股异样的欢喜，那总是和以往的游戏有些不同，他没有体会过，于是顺着这感觉没有原则地把希宝拱手相让。

等李瑜笑弯了眼亲希宝的脸时才后知后觉感到有些亏，晚上给了李瑜不轻不重的几鞭——这些道具都搬进荆馆了——理由是李瑜得鱼忘筌，一上午眼睛都黏在希宝身上，有了猫就忘记做狗的自觉了。

“反省完没有？”

“反、反省完了，主人……”李瑜跪在地毯上，抖着腿，后穴夹着震动的按摩棒，阴茎被扣锁住，背后披着一片粉色的鞭痕，他接着道，“不、不该总是想着希宝，要、要想主人唔……”

他眼尾沁出一点眼泪，方才按常怀瑾的指示在卧室爬了两圈，腰背要好看，每爬一步还要像之前一样汪汪出声，每一滴汗液都在湿淋淋地重申他是狗这一事实——最近他的确有些得意忘形。

常怀瑾又问他，“平时在家都干些什么。”

“帮陶姨择菜、整理您的衣物……嗯、还，还有日常的卫生……”李瑜颤声回答他，“也、看书，准备年底的考试……”

常怀瑾的脸色显示他对这些回答并不满意，李瑜被不断刺激前列腺却迟迟不被允许释放，嗯啊地发出呻吟，被他的主人毫不留情地踹了一下肩膀向后倒去，坐倒的姿势更重地碾上了穴内的点，让他浑身绷紧缩在一起呜咽出声，常怀瑾很久没有这样粗暴地踢踹他了，让他有些心惊。

李瑜重新爬好委屈地看着他，“还……还有想主人，想主人。”

男人的脸色才终于舒缓了些，又问他，“还有空想么？什么时候想，想多久。”

“想、想的，”李瑜爬到他的膝上伏好，他知道常怀瑾喜欢自己抬眼看他，细喘着气，“总是想，主人，小鱼一直、一直都在等您回家……”

这些天不断重复等待的空泛终于找到出口，他原想撒娇的，然而终于还是真情地委屈着，“好想您，怎么、要忙那么久呢……”他蹭了蹭常怀瑾的裤腿，深吸了一口气，“主人……不能多休息一下吗？”

常怀瑾终于笑了一下，“钱是赚不完的，笨鱼儿。”

李瑜不解地看了他一眼，他不欲理解这样的常怀瑾，而是眨了眨眼问他，“那主人，有没有想我呢？”

常怀瑾把他穴里的按摩棒抽了出来，俯下身从后面插了进去。

他答，“小鱼觉得呢？”

因为连他自己都不知道有没有一个确切的答案，只好在肉体撞击中迅速碾碎了这个发问。


	31. Chapter 31

近年关了，陶姨今年因着李瑜在荆馆可以提前得假回家，可是这孩子今天对着猫自言自语了一下午，让她原本放下的心又悬了起来，先生是回来得日渐晚了，也不至于让他神神叨叨的吧？她没忍住凑近了听了会儿。

“……我是某号考生，”他盯着希宝，细细碎碎地念，“回答两个题目后要记得说回答完毕……接下来开始我的试讲——”

“你干嘛呢这是？”陶姨探出身子问他，李瑜这会儿戴着眼镜，表情还挺严肃，真的像在给桌上的小猫讲课一样，把陶姨惹笑了。

希宝朝她喵了一声就迈着猫步跳下来回自己的架子上了，终于等来人给他接班一样，李瑜一个人尴尬地挠脑袋，有些不好意思地说，“准备教师资格证的笔试呢，我、找个对象练练。”

“那你找我不比找希宝强多了。”陶姨直接坐到了他对面，笑得有些无奈，“我当你念叨什么呢，相思病成癔症了么。”

李瑜没应陶姨的调侃，兀自红了点脸，自希宝来荆馆后他对常怀瑾的确产生了更为浓厚的思念——多是无法再多的了，李瑜很难描述这种心情，之前的他似乎是绝境中别无指望地渴盼着常怀瑾，这个世界唯有常怀瑾是有温度的，其他全为凛冬严寒的咒诅，好像没了常怀瑾李瑜就要一辈子困在这里，冷在这里，僵死成一具空心的尸体。

而现在，他提着胆子向笑眯眯的陶姨做试讲，按耐着内心的局促，陶姨笑什么呢？害他也总是想笑——希宝许是觉得一个人呆着无聊，勉为其难地又钻进了他的怀里，李瑜摸了摸猫咪长柔的毛发，就像安抚自己变得温软蓬松的心——害他也总是想起常怀瑾。

李瑜实在不懂形容，非要说的话，从前常怀瑾是他于冰川中垂死等待的火丛，每日的开门声就是擦燃的声响，再与他接吻，终又燃起他的生命，于是再多活过一天。

而现在那丛火似乎日渐走了进来，走到他不安的心脏中，已经不需要迎着霜寒等待擦燃的声响就可以恒久地照耀着他了，并且在每一次噼啪震颤的木屑中挠出难言的欢喜。

常怀瑾今天回荆馆难得没得到李瑜朝自己奔过来的拥吻，他挑了挑眉，客厅传来不怎么爱说话的小孩朗朗的声音，细听又带了些颤，走过玄关便看到陶姨坐在李瑜对面听他讲某个古文实词的要点，希宝见到常怀瑾便从李瑜腿上跃下来了，客厅一老一少才终于见着他。

“先生回来了？”陶姨朝他笑，“我去端菜。”说罢便去厨房了。

李瑜被撞破练习试讲的样子有些赧，坐着喊了声先生，常怀瑾拎着希宝走到他身前，“没规矩了？”暗示性极强地俯下身与他脸对脸。

李瑜便红着脸揽上了他的脖子，却不敢看他的眼睛，闭上也舍不得，于是成为一幕长而缓的拉近与阖眼，与他唇贴唇时才完整地陷入混沌而又斑斓的黑夜，四瓣干燥的唇彼此倾辙压碾，你来我往地交换津甜的唾液，让人错觉他们在倾诉分别一天的思恋。

李瑜把常怀瑾比作火丛总归不够准确，毕竟每日傍晚他的唇瓣才是最暖的那个，常怀瑾肩上才真的覆着些细碎的雪。

“先生，您回来了。”

他每日都说，带着红润的嘴唇和不匀的气喘，像一声得偿所愿的长叹。

常怀瑾高压一天的精神才终于能在这声呼唤里舒松起来，他微笑着啄了一口李瑜的唇，搂着他去餐厅吃饭。

次日陶姨收揽了行李回家，李瑜便守着希宝准备自己的面试，因为太专注又错过了常怀瑾开门的动静，归家的主人再次失去了看小狗朝自己跑来的乐趣，晚上板着脸罚他在门口跪着，夜间客厅总归有些凉，李瑜跪满半小时后爬到卧室鼻尖都泛着红，常怀瑾坐在沙发上觑他，“还有没有下次？”

李瑜乖巧地摇头，“再也不会了，主人。”冻红脸颊的样子显得很可怜，常怀瑾难得有些心软地准备放他去洗澡，李瑜却主动趴到他腿上，“给主人吃，好不好？”他们有许多天没有做爱了，常怀瑾回来得晚，又总要在书房呆到半夜，吻总是不够的，李瑜生出与以往性欲不同的渴求，一种单纯想与和他更加亲近的心愿。

常怀瑾没有回答，李瑜便自顾拉松了他裤子的抽绳，把微硬的阴茎拿了出来，常怀瑾却把他的手马上打开了，李瑜有些难过地抬眼看他，以为这是拒绝的意思，他的主人好笑地用膝盖顶了一下他，“冰死了，怎么伺候人的？”

他才恍然着捧着手哈气，有些窘迫地努力把自己捂热，还搓了搓脸，怕冰到常怀瑾的大腿，最后懵懂地用舌头试了试手掌的温度，跪在那里根本不知道自己有多么可爱。

等他带着热烘烘的脸凑近主人的阴茎时那里已经硬挺起来了，李瑜有些疑惑地抬眼，常怀瑾咬了咬后槽牙，看李瑜怎样都像是勾引，恶狠狠地掐着他的下巴，“舔，婊子。”

李瑜凑近那根粗长的玩意，还先眯眼嗅了嗅，常怀瑾在那一瞬间觉得自己真恨他。

先是两颗饱满的卵蛋，他边揉一颗边细细舔吻另一颗，发出啧啧的水声，直到两个都变得湿淋淋的才直起身来，而前端那根已经勃起得让人害怕了，李瑜红着脸撸了会儿，跪着的膝盖不安地小小上下抬了两下，才鼓起勇气亲上龟头上的小口。

常怀瑾觉得李瑜有些不一样了，他仍然是羞涩而淫荡的，却带着一种难以言喻的虔诚和喜悦，让常怀瑾忍不住握上他的后脑勺，无声地催促着更美妙的快感。

李瑜收着牙齿用湿软的舌头舔上了柱身，听到上方常怀瑾的叹息心口也涌上一鼓满足，于是更卖力地吸着龟头，用舌头戳弄着浸出体液的马眼，稍微跪起来抬高上身把长直的肉棒含了进去，行到中途还是被异物感逼出些眼泪，有些难过地看着自己的主人，常怀瑾也垂眼看他，捏他的耳垂，倒是不催促了，而是轻声说，“乖孩子，继续。”

李瑜的心脏为他的轻哄猛地顿了一瞬，他终于发觉自己在常怀瑾的羞辱里取得的快感要远少于常怀瑾夸赞他，注视他，亲吻他。

他陷落在常怀瑾的温柔里，被摄魂取念般乖巧地越含越深，并且产生了与他融为一体的满足感，上下快速做着吞含，听他主人性感的喘息声，李瑜觉得自己大概是疯了，他在口交这一行为里体味到了掌控常怀瑾的快乐，这让作为奴隶的他有些害怕。

他不合时宜地想起，像尝到一点甜头于是要更多的贪婪赤子，常怀瑾关于会否想念他的答案到底是什么？

李瑜知道常怀瑾要到了，更加用力地吸吮起来，整张脸都有些红，喉间被一道灼烫的热流喷击了，他懂事地吞咽下去，趴在常怀瑾的大腿上喘着气休息，常怀瑾抚他的眼尾，“难受？”

李瑜笑了一下闭了眼睛，蹭了蹭他的手，掩盖被常怀瑾发觉的那点哀伤的渴望。

他想要常怀瑾想他。

-

当晚李瑜大着胆子抱着自己的枕头来敲主卧的门，碎步走到床头，前倾跪着，两只手扒着被单，可可怜怜地求，“先生，我想和您睡。”

常怀瑾收了手机好整以暇地看他，李瑜又抿了抿嘴，梗着脖子撒谎，“我、卧室里，冷。”他还推卸责任，试图唤起这个男人的良知般，“今天在楼下跪了半小时，都要感冒了……”

“不该跪？”常怀瑾淡淡地问他。

李瑜噎了一瞬，大概觉得是没戏了，垂了脑袋，“该跪的。”

“冷？”常怀瑾语调戏谑，“荆馆的暖气整栋屋子都一样，撒什么谎。”

他只好不甘心地抱着枕头起身，又听到常怀瑾轻微的笑，他说，“说点好听的，别耍小聪明。”

于是李瑜又红着脸跪了回来，“先生，求您了。”

“重说。”

“……先生，您最好了。”

常怀瑾挑了挑他的下巴，似笑非笑地看他，“不管用了，重说。”

李瑜手心都出了些汗，他绞尽脑汁地想，“先生，我、我想和您睡，每天在一起的时间那么短……”他耳尖都涌上了潮红，“我想您。”

“太想您了嘛……”他又开始耍赖撒娇般蹭常怀瑾的手，这是从前的李瑜绝对想象不到的娇憨，常怀瑾却不像上次一样容易松掉底线，虽然也的确被奴隶羞恼痴情的样子给抓了一瞬，他吸取教训，又拾捡起那份心硬，“那是怪我？”

不如说是故作姿态的逗弄，掩盖他日愈难以拒绝李瑜的事实。

李瑜垂眼撅了撅嘴，“当然不能怪先生，”他像是自学了一通让常怀瑾心软的本领，把他的手掌放到自己心口上，“怪这里，好想先生。”

他闭了闭眼，像无法承受此时此刻将要喷涌而出的惶恐般，竟然让他洇出一层淡淡的眼泪，“我也不知道怎么了……最近，真的好想先生，”他的声音发起颤来，“想得快死掉了，先生，我……您要管管我、管管它。”

“嘘——”常怀瑾把他揽到床上，抱住他轻柔地抚他的背，“乖孩子。”

李瑜呜咽一声，有些受不了这样难以描述的亲密，它总归是不一样的，不然他为什么会比起以往要快乐得多，幸福得多，几乎要把他淹没。

“先生、先生欺负我……”他口不择言，试图压抑那份将要昭然于世的悸动，“欺负我。”

“嗯，是先生的错。”常怀瑾亲他的脸，他竟然没有得寸进尺地说出难道不能欺负的反问，而是顺着李瑜的情绪安抚他，又说，“叫主人，乖孩子，叫主人。”

“主人……”李瑜果然平复些许，“主人。”

“乖鱼儿。”常怀瑾把他搂进被子里，手掌托着他的臀，让两人紧紧贴合在一起。

李瑜许是为方才的失控感到羞赧，埋在他怀里不敢抬头，常怀瑾笑了一下，抚了抚他光滑的背，在他耳边道了声晚安。

李瑜于是也闷闷地回了一声晚安。

过了几分钟才从常怀瑾的怀里磨蹭出来，他的主人已经熟睡过去了，李瑜借着些月色打量常怀瑾的脸，他看得那样认真，像从来没有仔细看过一般，然后轻轻啄了一口他的唇，像窃取了一份暂且无名的宝藏。

他心满意足地窝进常怀瑾的怀里，月光在他脸上一闪而过，反射着氤氲的光，像一颗浑圆饱满的白珍珠。

-

陶姨回家后李瑜的试讲对象又成了希宝，常怀瑾回来见他认真的样子没忍住主动充当了几次面试官，还给了不少建议，说得最多的是李瑜的“台风”不行，太硬了，而且软，僵硬得像背书，软是不具有威严，“你这样真当了老师没学生会听课，说不定还会一起欺负你。”常怀瑾漫不经心地评价，还有些嫌弃他的意思，“要是不想教案被塞面包屑就端些姿态吧，李老师。”

李瑜被他训得有些愤愤的，却也不敢反驳，老老实实地学，可他性格从来不强势，怎么也少了些味儿，常怀瑾倒也生出些言传身教的责任感，要李瑜旁听了一场他在书房的视频会议。

他端端正正坐在摄像头拍不到的地方，看常怀瑾带着蓝牙耳机面无表情训斥屏幕对面的主管的样子，屏幕的白光照在他脸上，和李瑜窥窃的月光下的常怀瑾完全不同，他冷硬而审慎，带着不容置喙的威严，李瑜知道自己大概永远也学不来，他怎么学得来呢，因为他是一个多么平实而乏味的人啊——可眼前的常怀瑾实在是太迷人了。

男人又低下头在A4纸上做起标注，垂眼聆听另一位下属的意见，并且会及时打断提出疑问，好像他边听就已经做了完备的考量，李瑜感受到了上位者不可比拟的评估与决策能力，这与调教他的主人是不同的，李瑜想，那个常怀瑾主宰跪姿、鞭子、阴茎以及精液，而面前的常怀瑾掌控一家公司，操纵庞大的资本，他的侧脸就像航船高高扬起白帆，在暗涌流动的市场决定方向，并且注定将一往无前地取得最丰沃的宝藏。

会议休息中途李瑜除了被迷的七荤八素外什么也没学会，常怀瑾看他走神的样子无奈地笑了下，以为是会议太无聊，吩咐他洗澡早睡，他还要继续工作，过两天就要正式备迎春节了，这几天是最忙的。

自那天起李瑜已经在主卧定了居，他洗漱完便自顾先窝在了属于自己一侧的被子里，想了想又换到了常怀瑾的一侧，认真践行昨天常怀瑾笑话他给自己暖床的任务。

他愣愣地盯着窗外，还不太困，但也不想做其他事，因为除了发呆其他事务都会打扰到他想念常怀瑾，是的，即便常怀瑾现在就在书房，他也还在想念他。

而李瑜今晚又多了一份可以品味的常怀瑾的魅力，他漫无目的地反复咀嚼这些天来他的主人或调笑自己的模样，或含笑俯身吻自己的情态，他最喜欢的是常怀瑾前天夜里半梦半醒间搂上自己的那份触感，李瑜摸了摸自己的肩颈窝，那时他甚至把脸埋在了这里，呼吸都喷洒在自己脸侧，他想到这里又兀自红了脸。

一直等到他细细回忆到常怀瑾懒洋洋摸希宝的慵懒情状画面主人公才进卧室，问了句还没睡？李瑜小幅度摇了摇头，把自己暖热的一侧让了出来，常怀瑾带着倦意笑了下，说他好乖，这些天他睡前总是很累。

李瑜等他躺到身侧，心底为桢桢回忆漫上的喜悦退潮般消散了，他小声道，“先生，还要忙几天才能休息呀？”

常怀瑾搂上他的腰，“快了，再过两天吧。”他又疲累地笑了下，“心疼我？”

李瑜认真地点了点头，凑上前安慰般亲了亲常怀瑾的嘴唇，又有些不真实地说，“原来先生也会累啊……”

“怎么不会？”他说罢又有些怔，因为他好像的确从来都没有在谁面前表现出累过，他像个永动机般不眠不休地走到今天这个位置，他们畏惧他，景仰他，慨叹他的成功与魄力，但他真的是一个机器吗？不要休息甚至连疲态都不被允许拥有吗？所有人都默契地达成统一，常怀瑾将永远充满领导者的能量，于是李瑜的吻竟然是他这么多年来头一次体会到的心疼与安慰。

他在李瑜面前不自觉地放松警惕，露出弱态，那么李瑜还会像那些人一样仰头看他吗——这不就是他苦苦经营要维持的精致而肃严的皮吗？

却被看穿了，常怀瑾应该愤怒的，应该施行被拿捏到软弱后的驱逐的，而一切都消失在李瑜轻柔的吻里，都原谅在李瑜哀伤地看着自己的那双眼里。

他的李瑜眼尾向上挑起，是替他载满辛劳的船，他为他的辛劳真切地疼痛着，让常怀瑾不为人知的疲倦似乎也能跟着这艘船遥遥驶入某个暂且无名的秘境。

常怀瑾太累了，而又放任自己在李瑜面前累着，在小孩断断续续啄在自己脸上的亲吻中睡去。

李瑜默然地看着常怀瑾的脸，想起他的先生那天说钱是赚不完的，未竟的是：所以才要不停地赚，明明是一句劝诫休息的话，却被他用在了需得无尽辛劳的逻辑上。

他想，他不希望常怀瑾还要这么辛苦地工作了，李瑜摸了摸自己的心口，这里为常怀瑾的想念疼痛过，热烈地喜悦过，而又终于为他的乏苦酸涩起来。

而这一切，李瑜茫然地看着常怀瑾的脸，他的心怎么会变得这样复杂呢？


	32. Chapter 32

常怀瑾有些烦躁地看了眼时间，快六点了，还有一堆谈不上十分重要但也不能交由他人来完成的事，他揉了揉眉心，又得要家里的小狗等自己了，不过终于也就剩这些琐事了。

等他到家时天已经暗得完整，开了门拥入一团荆馆的恒温暖气，以及闻声而来的一个瘦软乖巧的男孩，李瑜搂着他亲完也不松手，他今天太开心了，因为常怀瑾已经预告了接下来两天都将在家的惊喜，扒在家主身上笑吟吟地说，“先生，您回来啦。”

常怀瑾于是也忍不住笑，一天的疲惫与焦烦随着关门声和数九寒冬一起被隔绝在外，他搂上李瑜的腰，暗示性很强地游移到他的臀上，却被对方别扭地躲开了，常怀瑾挑了挑眉，李瑜红着脸说，“先吃饭，好不好？”

他不敢看常怀瑾，边帮他取围巾边小声说，“我做了牛排呢，特地学的，庆祝您休假，再不吃就要冷掉了……”见常怀瑾不动，他又觉得自己或许有些扫他的兴了，声音更加微弱起来，不确定地打着磕巴，“但、您现在要，做的话，当然——”

“嗯。”常怀瑾打断了他，不等李瑜问嗯的是什么就搂上了他的腰往餐厅走，“先吃你做的牛排。”

李瑜觉得自己要幸福得冒泡泡了，他像个真正的小奴隶一样，等主人坐上主位，为他端上牛排，并且十分了解他口味地浇上了黑胡椒汁，常怀瑾看他盼着自己吃都忘记要坐下没忍住又笑了，“你不吃？”

李瑜才反应过来，红着脸准备回自己的座位，没料到常怀瑾又说，“还是想坐我腿上？”

他被羞到了自己的椅子上，小声嘟囔着，“您不要笑话我嘛……”抬头看了眼笑得不够厚道的常怀瑾，已经可以大着胆子怪他，“今天回来好晚，等了好久、才这样的。”不过语调也没多凶悍就是了。

“才哪样？”常怀瑾慢条斯理地切着牛排，也不看他，李瑜当然知道他是故意的。

“才会见到先生就，走不动路。”他自暴自弃般答道，吭哧吭哧切起自己的牛排，常怀瑾心里舒坦得不行，整个人都要醉在李瑜的可爱里，也不继续折磨他了，淡淡地嗯了一身声，然后说，“这两天都陪你。”让对面的小孩又抿着嘴傻乎乎地笑起来。

可惜的是常怀瑾牛排刚吃一半就被一通电话催出了门，他皱眉应完心情很差地弹了弹高脚杯，里面紫红色液体晃动两下，被他极不优雅地仰头饮尽了。李瑜也听了些内容，猜出常怀瑾有急事要出门，他心底是有些沮丧的，却也没表现出来，很懂事地说，“先生，那今晚还回来吗？”

“回。”常怀瑾起了身，到玄关穿上大衣，李瑜也跟了上去，替他重新系上深灰色的围巾，他垂眼系得仔细，还在领口轻轻压了两下，生怕风从其间进来似的。

常怀瑾嘴里还有牛排的腥香，李瑜只会做中餐的，今晚肯定花了许多功夫，然而却要白费了，他难得觉得有些抱歉，似乎是辜负了什么深重的须得好好珍藏的心意——然而一切又是这么理所当然，李瑜抬眼朝他笑笑，“早点回家，先生，路上小心。”

因为李瑜将永远毫无怨言地等待他，常怀瑾从来不用道谢或者说抱歉，他的归家于李瑜而言就是全部的意义。

他俯身吻了吻他，感到无比偎贴，而又转身迈入呼啸的冬季，荆馆在车窗外越来越小，拐弯时便完全消失了，但常怀瑾毫不怀疑，它将永远在那里，成为他竭力攀咬权力与金钱时永不挪移的温暖港湾。

白家这次设宴的规模不大，常怀瑾刚进门就了然白老爷子的意思，微笑着与他身旁的孙女打招呼，恰逢过年，倒是个家族间来往拉近距离的好时候。

等他再回荆馆时已经有些晚了，李瑜不像他猜测的一样窝在主卧的床上等他，而在一楼客厅的沙发上睡着了，希宝伏在他的膝盖上打呼噜，电视在播广告，声音开得很小，常怀瑾很自然地想象出李瑜怕吵着希宝睡觉刻意调低声音的样子，甚至能在心里描摹出他伸手按遥控时从薄毛衣里露出的细白的腕。

他俯身吻了一下李瑜沉睡的唇瓣，把希宝从他身上轻轻拎到猫窝里，再把酣眠的小孩抱回了卧房，等他洗完澡出来李瑜才迷迷糊糊有些醒，伸手拽了拽常怀瑾的浴袍带子，喃喃了声，“先生……”

“嗯。”常怀瑾掀了被子躺到他一侧，他是有些想做的，捏了捏李瑜的腰，“要不要醒？”

李瑜的意识大概还在梦里，也不应他，只顺着热源把自己缩了缩完全嵌进常怀瑾的怀里，绵长温热的呼吸显示他复又陷入深睡，让常怀瑾忍不住笑了一下，熄了朦胧的夜灯把人搂紧。

-

次日李瑜醒得比他早，做好了常怀瑾惯常爱吃的西式早餐，刚预备上楼去喊他就被一阵铃声绊住了步子。

荆馆几乎从没来过客人，李瑜有些迟疑地走到门口，又猜测年关这当口找到家里必得有什么要紧事，想到这里连忙开了门——

“常——怀……瑾？”

眼帘撞入一个雍容华美的女性，披着雪白的貂，身材高挑，不俗不媚，大声唤他家主的姓名倒让她精致漂亮的脸显出些生动来，两人错愕地立在玄关，李瑜先开了口，“您好，先生还没起，麻烦先进来吧，外面冷。”

常怀馨也没料到自个儿弟弟竟然金屋藏了个这么乖巧的男孩，对方问她有没有吃早餐，得到回答后又问她爱吃什么，接着便进厨房煎起了蛋，常怀馨没留心迈着步子下楼的弟弟，而在李瑜端出现泡牛奶和鸡蛋三明治时问，“小朋友，你成年没有？”

“他成了，今年都要二十一了。”常怀瑾在餐桌落了座，李瑜有些局促地坐到自己的位子上，道了声，“先生，早上好。”

常怀瑾点了点头，喝到第二口咖啡时才发觉旁边两人都愣着没动，于是朝常怀馨道，“姐，吃饭。”

“喔，”常怀馨才握上玻璃杯，“好。”

李瑜听到常怀瑾对面前女性的称呼后没由来地松了口气，明明知道他只喜欢男性还是很容易胡乱猜测，毕竟那一开门间不讲客气直呼姓名的凶悍也体现着难言的亲近，他小口喝着牛奶，眨着眼睛再看了常怀馨两眼，其实很显而易见，他们的眼睛和脸型十分相像。

饭后李瑜呆在厨房整理碗筷，常怀瑾问他姐突然来荆馆做什么，也没打招呼，都有些吓到家里的小孩。

常怀馨噎了一瞬，心下觉得自己听来的消息大概是空穴来风，何况要是是真的常怀瑾也总该主动和她说，于是搪塞了过去，免得闹乌龙，“我不能来？今年跟陈家一起出去过年，我先来看看你。”

“那看完了？”常怀瑾本想着今天和李瑜补上昨晚没做成的，还打算趁着陶姨不在试试一楼客厅，结果被亲姐给搅糊了。

“诶，希宝。”常怀馨笑眯眯走到客厅，小猫认识她，许久没见了难得生出点亲近，常怀馨把它亲密地搂到怀里，选择性忽略了弟弟赶客的话。

他有些无奈地看着姐姐，知道这是不打算马上走了，只好认命跟到客厅听她聊些无聊的琐事。

李瑜从厨房出来也不知道自己该不该过去，结果常怀馨先看到了他，笑了笑，“你好，我是怀瑾的姐姐，叫我怀馨姐就行了。”

“叫姨才差不多。”常怀瑾没好脸色，损了一句，常怀馨哼了一声，朝弟弟道，“你年轻到哪里去？”他们倒许久没这般自在地聊过天了。

李瑜乖乖地喊了声怀馨姐，觉得常怀馨看上去也才三十上下，又被她抓着坐到了身侧问家里长家里短，得知今年过年要留在荆馆也未露出很可惜的那种神情，而是安慰地说，过些年就好了，知道他预备当老师也很鼓励的样子，说面试肯定可以，小瑜未来也一定会招学生喜欢。两句话都精准地预言了李瑜未来的人生。

他已经在与常怀馨自然的言谈间放松不少，微笑间有点小骄傲，“先生帮我排演了好几遍面试流程，应该没问题的。”

“是么，”常怀馨瞥了弟弟一眼，“他倒难得有这么好心。”常怀瑾看平板的眼睛抬都没抬，李瑜注意到他的杯子空了，起身替他续了咖啡，常怀馨趁他离开又问弟弟，“你们多久了？”

常怀瑾抽神想了片刻，“三四个月吧。”

“挺好一孩子。”她评价道，常怀瑾没出声，而终于忍不住在李瑜递来咖啡时吻了一下他的唇，有旁人在李瑜通红了脸，蹭地站直了，而常怀馨只是笑。

她又朝常怀瑾交代新年的行程，“我下午就跟陈家一起飞岛上去过年了，紧跟着预备长途旅行一趟，方姨邀我到他们在英国的庄园上住几个月。回国估计是夏秋了。”

常怀瑾点点头表示没意见，“陈劲知道？”

“你跟他说呗。”她满不在乎地答，惹得常怀瑾看了她一眼，最后也未说什么。

常怀馨在午餐前离开了，李瑜颇有礼貌地在玄关送她，给她递挂在衣架上的雪貂，常怀馨朝她笑笑，在这笑里李瑜体会到一种年长者的嘱托，“我们家父母去得早，我自己也不太称职，怀瑾他性子可能有些冷，麻烦你多体谅。”李瑜莫名有些受宠若惊，想说自己与常怀瑾似乎并不是她语义下隐含的那种关系，却没有说出口，只是暗含期待紧张地听着。

常怀馨站在门外又笑笑叹了口气，似乎能得到一种解脱，“我好多年没见他这样放松地高兴过啦。”她似有些自嘲，然后朝李瑜道了再见。

-

常怀瑾总归是很忙的，李瑜想，下午他又很烦躁地出了门，告诉自己今晚大概不会回了，压着他在玄关接了一个漫长的吻。

在常怀瑾回到韶园面对一屋子堂表叔伯朝他吹胡子瞪眼，激烈地讨论他的婚姻能卖多少钱的时候，李瑜换了围裙，开始搞荆馆的大扫除。

“方家就挺好，他家和怀馨关系不也很好么，何必要——”

他拿着陶姨教过他用的带着长竿的玻璃刷擦一楼餐厅的落地窗，隔着干净的窗户草坪上的雪显得过分明亮了，让他的眼睛有些疼。

“关系不错了何必再加这一层，只是这么早……”

李瑜收拾完餐厅的桌布和花瓶又转移到客厅附近，把希宝轻轻拎到了茶几上，开始拿除毛器吸沙发上零散的猫毛，还会笑着对希宝说，宝贝，你看看你的毛毛。希宝只是喵一声，像笑他蠢笨。

“而且一个演员，现在娱乐圈的风气可——”

他又把横亘的鱼缸认真擦了一遍，浮游的黑身红尾斗鱼跟着他的抹布缓缓游动，李瑜总是很怕它，躲闪着眼睛不敢看，可是越是怕也就越忍不住，那片红总在他的视野里晃荡，擦完最后一点污渍时自导自演地用余光瞥了一眼，那鱼果然又在看他。

“别吵了吧。”

常怀瑾淡淡地开口，坐在中央，周围都噤了声，“都为着这事没到三十就聚在韶园了，劳烦你们了。” 

“我跟谁结婚，什么时候结，也就不劳你们操心了。”常怀瑾抬眼环视一圈各怀心思的叔伯，最后和肖明仪惊惧的眼对上了视线，他笑了下，“过个好年。”

就像一种有灵的遥远凝视。

李瑜为它感到一瞬间的害怕。

-

大年三十，李瑜在整洁一新的荆馆颇有仪式感地做了早中晚餐，一个人认认真真吃完，给希宝的猫粮也加了分量，这大概是他为数不多的优点，能尽量把生活过得不算糟糕。还拍了三餐照片给常怀瑾，惹得对方心里直痒，心烦自己还要呆在大而空旷的韶园听亲戚虚与委蛇，又让李瑜拍张自己的照片发给他。

李瑜哪里自拍过，一个人正窝在沙发上裹着小毛毯看春晚，这会儿开了明亮些的灯对着前置镜头不停扒拉自己的头发，戴着眼镜认真观摩了一遍发型，又把眼镜摘了准备按拍摄键，结果都不尽人意，希宝喵了一声，他灵光一闪，把猫抱在怀里遮了半张脸，终于把这张按了发送。

常怀瑾说他又不要看猫，糊弄谁呢，记三鞭。

李瑜红着脸回是，主人。

对面没有回消息，李瑜等了片刻便起身去端饺子了，希宝跟在他后头，这些天它难得很粘他。

李瑜把饺子搁在茶几上，客厅的电视继续播放春晚的小品，希宝又主动钻到他怀里，李瑜笑着亲了他一口，“干嘛呀，最近这么黏人。”

他揉了会儿希宝的小脑袋，惹得对方喵呜两声，李瑜心都化了，又自言自语道，“是不是先生不在，你只好黏我？”

他的神情很快地低落了些，小声说，“我也好想他啊。”

此时和前天常怀瑾出门后的夜晚神奇地融合在一起，电视播放着他不感兴趣的节目，希宝和他一起守在客厅，但李瑜知道这次常怀瑾不会回来了。

那晚他守在客厅等他，意识到常怀瑾的大部分时间都属于他的事业，连临近春节都在为此效力，李瑜窝在沙发里感到一种酸涩，他想要常怀瑾更多地属于他，何况干嘛要那么辛苦呢？他想要常怀瑾更多地休息片刻。

而今晚他的先生大概要呆在韶园吧，陶姨讲过的，先生从小长大的地方，他昨天还机缘巧合地见到了先生的姐姐，一名亲切优雅的女性，而在此之前李瑜甚至不知道常怀瑾有一位姐姐。他意识到常怀瑾也有很重要的一部分属于家庭，虽然这个想法与事实并不相符，要改成李瑜头脑里没有的另一个概念——是家族而非他所想的温馨的家庭。

无论如何，李瑜垂眼顺着希宝的毛，常怀瑾要为事业腾出时间，为家庭预留大年三十的郑重仪式，而李瑜只是他生活中微不足道的零星一点，是他万忙之后稍稍休脚的一个住所罢了。

他又想到了那个挥之不去的问题，常怀瑾也会想念他吗？

长泽市的除夕夜飘落着静谧的大雪，千家万户都笼罩在热闹的谈话里，瓜子皮掉了一地，麻将互相擦碰出锵锵的声响，饺子的肉香和醋酱的酸味漂浮在温融的空气里。

李瑜在荆馆空旷的客厅中被电视的光照亮一张不甘的脸，他是如此渴望常怀瑾，渴望家的温暖，渴望一个完美的冬季。

有什么让他变得越来越贪婪，让他的欲望从性彻底转换成另一个东西，他被它填得越来越满，让他日渐从一个等待施舍的奴隶站成一个主动伸手的求索者，他拾捡着常怀瑾属于自己的每一个片刻，并且永不满足地想要求得更多。

李瑜按着自己的心脏，感受它已然改变的律动，感受它早就一遍遍新产生的灼烫的鲜血，摧枯拉朽地涤荡着他的四肢百骸，轰鸣而过一道神圣的诏谕——原来它早就不属于常怀瑾了。

那它属于谁？

李瑜为这感觉感到恐慌，如果不属于常怀瑾，它属于谁？属于什么？

他除了被常怀瑾拥有还有什么呢？

今年就要结束了，李瑜茫然地看着电视上倒数的数字，他还有什么呢？

客厅大门传来急促的铃声，几乎把李瑜吓得心脏骤停，他猛地扔掉毛毯光着脚跑了过去。

门把手传来拧动的声响，以及被拉开时优美的弧度，和站在他眼前的常怀瑾。

他深灰色的围巾上覆着雪，含笑拥上李瑜，直接把他的双腿抬抱到自己腰上。

李瑜被他身上的寒意冰得一激灵，而终于不顾一切地环上了他的脖子热烈地吻他，带着一种平凡而又伟大的人对人的虔诚，带着李瑜对常怀瑾仅有的一种感情。

是爱。

李瑜扑簌簌地流出眼泪，是爱情。

他哭咽着倒在沙发上，抓住常怀瑾的手去碰自己的心脏。

它属于李瑜自己。

李瑜凭借对常怀瑾无上的爱恋，完成了对主奴枷锁的叛裂。

它煽动着李瑜伸出手不懂满足地渴望常怀瑾，渴望得到他的时间与想念，渴望与他构成一个完美的家庭，渴望与他缔结坚不可摧的婚姻。

这就是李瑜此时此刻拥有的一切，一颗想要夺取常怀瑾的心。

他的额头抵着常怀瑾的，眼睫挂着纯洁的眼泪，常怀瑾的手感受着他心脏急促的跳动，李瑜开口，像天堂庄严的钟响，

“先生，请你爱我。”

-

黑身红尾的斗鱼隔着透明的眼睑看了眼在客厅激烈交合的两人，回身游转留下新年的第一抹血红，就像它已经预兆过的无数次一样。


	33. Chapter 33

常怀瑾觉得李瑜有些不同了。

-

除夕那晚他们做得很凶，在沙发上粗暴地抽插了一阵后常怀瑾又抱着人去了餐厅的落地窗附近，李瑜的屁股刚碰到地板的时候就瑟缩了一瞬，他把常怀瑾抱得紧了些，小声说，“唔……先生，好凉。”

常怀瑾只觉得心倏地塌软一块，被激起了雄性原始的冲动，想要给怀里赤裸温软的小兽筑一个温暖的巢，让他舒舒服服地窝在里面被自己亲，被自己操，甚至被自己哺育，一步也不离开。

他也的确这么做了，把挂着眼泪的李瑜先安置在椅子上，反身去客厅把毛毯和几个抱枕全堆到落地窗前，像一个舒暖的坟墓。

李瑜的脚还没沾过地，又被他抱到了毛毯上，背上枕着抱枕没有碰到冰冷的玻璃，常怀瑾预备进入他，却被李瑜稍稍推开了，他难得没有拾起主人的威严，而是顺着他的力道稍微离远了一点，“怎么了？”

李瑜又哭了，他细喘着气淅淅沥沥地流着眼泪，看着面前垂眼关切地看着自己的男人，背后是厚软的枕。他觉得这鼓绵长的热流将永远不会竭尽，即便他才察觉自己爱上常怀瑾不到两刻，却仍然产生了一股惊心动魄的直觉，

他会永远爱他。

他会永远为这份爱情感到一种神圣的满足。

“不哭了，好不好？”常怀瑾捧上他的脸，替他拭去眼泪，李瑜的眼神太复杂，抑或是太纯净，透明的泪滴流转着一个已然有名的秘密，让他产生了奇异的幸福与惑然，而后者被前者强悍地威压着，让常怀瑾只顾吻上他的眼，“我进来了。”李瑜轻轻点了点头。

他没有深究李瑜的眼泪从何而来，又将流往哪里，只是一而再再而三地贯彻及时行乐的道理。

常怀瑾从来没有这么温柔过，李瑜搂着他的脖子，感受下体被他的先生的阴茎缓慢地填满着，他从来不知道，原来和自己爱的人做爱会这样舒服，好像他插进来，就已然完成了在神父面前回答我愿意的仪式。

李瑜在他耳边唤，“先生，先生。”

常怀瑾也感受到了他不同寻常的情动，以及自己胸腔里难以自控的满足感，这种感觉超越了任何其他情绪，让他根本难以说出什么羞辱的话，而只能被李瑜操控着回答他，“在的，小鱼儿，我在这里。”

“嗯、嗯……”李瑜双腿环上了常怀瑾蛮劲的腰，承受他钝重的撞击，头一次在性爱里拥有坚不可摧的自我，无关被身上的男人使用或进行着什么游戏，他从此将不被性操纵，而是爱，李瑜张了张嘴巴，无声地说了一声，爱。

是他的爱，他对常怀瑾的爱，让他想要与他交合，与他亲密，而和性本身的快感毫无关系。

常怀瑾没有听清，以为他稍微张开嘴巴是在索吻，轻轻笑了一下，倾身满足了他的愿望，吞下了那个昭然若揭的答案。

李瑜软成一滩水，又开始嫌常怀瑾动得有些慢，在他耳边撒娇，“先生、啊，想要，快一点……嗯、快一点……”

常怀瑾什么都听他的，一点也不为难他，真是奇怪啊，他此刻只想竭尽全力满足他，让他快乐。

于是用力快起来，李瑜的声音也愈渐高亢，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着，眼泪颤颤地流，常怀瑾喘着气亲他的脸，舔那道咸湿的小溪，而终于又堵住李瑜的嘴巴，让他发不出声音，下体的撞击更加绵密，李瑜的双腿不知死活地越缠越紧。

他们紧密地连结在一起，环成一个起伏的圆，彼此吞咽着，像一条衔尾的蛇。

常怀瑾越来越用力，李瑜被他压得塌陷下去，背从枕上磨了下来，贴上地面的毛毯，他在含糊呻吟间看不清雪光照亮的任何东西，而只有常怀瑾黑沉的眼睛。

他们一起抵达了高潮，灼烫的精液喷射在李瑜体内，让他蜷起了腰腹，像一头濒死的兽。紧贴在一起的四瓣唇终于分离，他们在静谧的夜里无声地注视着对方，完成了一场无意义的对峙。

常怀瑾等李瑜捱过被内射的感觉，无知无觉地笑了一下，把他更深地压在身下，轻浅地吻他，李瑜从来都知道的，他根本抵抗不了常怀瑾的温柔，任由自己陷落，男人的身形彻底覆上了他，为他盖上严密的棺椁。

他闭上眼睛与他的先生做性后的温存，明白自己的极夜终于降临了。

-

这是常怀瑾永生难忘的一次性事，自接触bdsm以来唯一一次不以主奴方式发生的性事，他尝试过诸多办法复刻它，在同样的场合，用同样的姿势，甚至猜测或许是舍弃主奴以后的一种新滋味，却别无意外地全部以失败告终。

并且愤怒地发现自己根本无法吻除了李瑜以外的人。

那又怎样呢？现在的他总归是不知道的，未来的他又总是难以承认，明知得不到还要强求是贱，根本不知道自己想要的是什么那就是比贱还要唏嘘的可恨与可怜了。

-

李瑜的改变很微妙，常怀瑾很难形容，也并不深究原因，因为现阶段已让他感到餍足，何必贪求一个原因呢。

他会在睡前问常怀瑾第二天早晨想吃什么，答完又接着问中餐和晚餐，年后他的先生终于能全天歇息在家里。

常怀瑾坐靠在床头，垂眼看窝在自己身侧的小孩，“怎么，偷懒不愿意自己选食材了？”

李瑜睁大眼睛有些无辜地摇头，然后答，“想做先生喜欢的，反正一周按营养安排摄入就好了，周末我自己均衡一下先生前些天没选到的。”他倒是安排得仔细，常怀瑾也觉得偎贴，想了想点了几个菜，糯米藕片和水煮鲫鱼，然后笑着捏了捏李瑜的鼻子，“吃你。”

小孩笑眯眯地看他，被捏住鼻子只好闷着声音说，“唔是鲤鱼，不是鲫鱼啦。”甜得人心颤，常怀瑾关了灯把他搂到怀里又重又温柔地吻，仗势欺人地问，“是不是吃你？”

李瑜趴在他怀里羞臊地蹭，不情不愿地承认，“是吃我，明天把自己煮给先生吃。”

两个人默了两秒都吃吃地笑了起来，接又聊了些闲话，常怀瑾说过年后大概能在家里呆一周，今天已经是李瑜数着日子的第三天了，他又问，“先生过完这次短假就回公司忙吗？”

常怀瑾想了想，答，“不算，但也是重要的事。你一个人在家里是不是怕无聊？陶姨那会儿差不多能回来了，这几天我带你去社区转转，会打台球么？”李瑜除了购置菜品实在很少出门，常怀瑾虽然满意这点，却也觉得该带小孩出去走走，别闷坏了，何况如今他能跑出到哪里去呢？

李瑜总是从荆馆出门，而也总会回来。常怀瑾已经不会为此产生戒备了。

他摇了摇头，又小声朝一瞬不瞬地看着自己的男人道，“陶姨、晚点回来也没关系，我不怕一个人的。”脸悄悄红了。

常怀瑾眯了眯眼，带了些笑看他，“是么？”他离李瑜更近了些，“是不是喜欢在客厅做？”

李瑜红着脸不知道要怎么回，当然不是，他只是想和常怀瑾两个人呆在一起而已，而窘迫着抿嘴的样子自然被常怀瑾判成了默认，他于是笑，也就活该被命运嘲笑。

李瑜也越来越黏着常怀瑾了，好像一刻也离不得他，而又会说一些类似训诫的话，比如“咖啡不要多喝啦”，比如“先生，洗完头发要及时吹干的”，又比如“先生，您今天还没有亲我”，都很认真，而这份认真看在常怀瑾眼里又容易被轻贱成撒娇，只会看心情听几次李瑜的话，而小孩则会在他让步时笑吟吟地吻他，跟夸他听话似的，常怀瑾倒也不觉得别扭。

李瑜的想法很简单，他是断然不敢表露自己的心意的，像每个怀春的小孩一样甜蜜又忐忑地试探常怀瑾对自己的感情，何况他先生的前科可是十分危险，那些爱上他的奴隶都被舍弃了，让他也有些战战兢兢，又蠢蠢期望对方能主动发现自己的爱，再接受他，说他也爱他，完成一场冬季罗曼蒂克的剧演，幻想与他牵手鞠躬面朝寒冬谢别，再迎来生机勃勃的春天，也真是足够荒唐了。

他甚至重新认真规划起自己的人生，找来长泽市的地图，寻找荆馆周边的中学，想着以后能和常怀瑾一起出门上班，再然后呢？他想，那时总该认清他喜不喜欢自己，愿不愿意与自己携手走完后半生了，李瑜觉得自己已经收了太多常怀瑾的东西，那么求婚总该他来，平板浏览记录里全是各式各样的婚戒，价位低的他觉得配不上常怀瑾，太高又很有自知之明地不敢看，撅着嘴巴皱起眉，隐隐有些不甘心，好想给他买漂亮的钻戒呀，最好的、最漂亮的，才足够衬他的先生，恨不能去借高利贷了。

婚礼的安排他也想了些，傻乎乎地笑，常怀瑾问他干什么这么高兴呢？说给他听听，李瑜自然不肯的，只问他，先生，你喜欢什么花？常怀瑾配合他想了想，也没想出个所以然来，说不怎么喜欢花。李瑜有些挫败，又私心觉得这对话像是与他一起讨论他们婚礼的布置似的，他又问常怀瑾，“我喜欢白色的花，先生觉得怎么样？”常怀瑾随口答了声可以，心下觉得李瑜的确也挺适合白色。

他乐此不疲地筑构与常怀瑾美满的未来，梦里都能见到白玫瑰肆意绽放时嚣张优美的线条，是为了赞颂他们的结合而产生的美丽，是造物主也祝佑的爱情。

而根本不在意这一切都建立在常怀瑾也爱他的基础上，每个陷入爱河的人类的通病。

-

常怀瑾的假期将要结束了，李瑜提前生出些不舍，明明每日都见，先生见自己都有些烦了吧？可他总也舍不得，最后却做了最舍得的那个。

常怀瑾也察觉了小孩稍显低落的情绪，在契约生效的前夜为他买了礼物，李瑜红着脸戴上项圈，箍好配套的毛绒耳朵，后穴也乖乖塞上了肛塞，垂着一条白绒蓬松的尾巴。

常怀瑾笑，“好可怜，你说你是狐狸还是狗？”

只有耳朵和尾巴的确分不出来，常怀瑾又说，“叫一声。”

李瑜不知道狐狸是怎么叫的，只好梗着脖子小小地汪了一声，男人又做出了然的表情，“喔，原来是狗。”

“是谁的狗？”

他于是跪爬到常怀瑾膝前，用牙齿咬了咬他的裤脚，眼睛抬着看他——是您的。

当然是他的。

常怀瑾笑了下，又命令李瑜爬到镜子前，让他看自己是怎样一股骚样，自己则在他身后打他。

李瑜不合时宜地想起刚与常怀瑾建立关系时樊岳顶层的那面镜子，此时他又是什么样的呢？常怀瑾的巴掌落了下来，“不专心。”

李瑜闷哼一声抬眼见到了镜中的自己，带着头箍和项圈，分开的大腿间是一条尾巴——真像一条狗啊，他竟然没看出什么分别，又或许从来都没什么分别。

常怀瑾见他还在走神，沉了脸色，“计数。”

“一、一……”

“狗该怎么报？”

“汪……”

又是一掌，李瑜被尾巴的毛蹭得有些痒，没忍住摆了摆臀，汪完两声后常怀瑾又说他骚。

等他打够了李瑜才被吩咐爬到床上，常怀瑾却只是翘着腿坐在小沙发里，淡淡地命令道，“摇屁股，骚母狗，刚刚不是摇得挺好的么？”

李瑜背对着看不到常怀瑾，却觉得更加羞耻了，僵硬地摆了两下臀，被他的主人很烦躁地评价，“难看。”

他实在没有摆臀勾引人的天分，又兀自努力摇了摇，怕扫常怀瑾的兴，最后还是惹得对方起身一手扶住他的腰，一手握上他的屁股，让李瑜的大腿没忍住抖了抖，常怀瑾于是终于在主人的面具下露出些笑，慢慢带着他的臀动，晃出漂亮的弧。

摇了一阵后他便松了手，李瑜得了要领也学会了，害羞地摇了起来，回头看常怀瑾像是想要得到他的称赞，含着期望叫他，“主人。”

常怀瑾没有理他，而接着命令他用肩撑着上半身，“把屁股掰开，让我看你的狗尾巴。”还要他用这个羞耻的姿势继续摇，白色的尾巴轻轻晃荡着，展示他的低贱与饥渴的后穴。

李瑜很听话地照做，肩膀碰到床面时喉咙里发出一声闷哼，浑身都泛上了浅浅的粉，可怜又可口的一只小狗，没多久又羞哒哒地转过头看他的主人，用那双勾人的眼睛求他操自己。真是骚透了。

常怀瑾被他看得难耐，却又维持着游戏中一贯的恶劣，“怎么，觉得自己够骚了？”他想起什么，顺口羞辱到，“房展清摇得好看多了。”

李瑜听罢怔了一瞬，好不容易学会的摆臀卡在一个诡异的姿势上，他只觉得自己全身都被什么狠狠地碾压过去，眼眶不出两秒就红了。

常怀瑾不懂他突如其来的情绪是为什么，只听到床上的小狗又气又委屈地质问他，“先生还和房先生有、有在一起吗？”

他先是很理所当然地嗤笑一声，然后又以主人的威严理所当然地回答，“我跟他有没有在一起关你什么事？贱货。”

李瑜被他的辱骂刺得心痛，他抖着手臂收回了自己掰开臀瓣的手，咬着下唇忍住了眼泪，以一系列可笑的动作改变姿态，起身坐直，常怀瑾皱起眉头，他听到李瑜说，“可是我不想要先生和别人做了。”

他还是哭了。

他说得这样认真，红着眼睛和鼻尖，于是又显得那样可怜，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滚进床单里，而常怀瑾又和这些天来的无数次一样，把李瑜的认真当成了撒娇，于是总归愿意配合他去心软，真是他可遇不可求的让步与温柔。

“可以吗？先生，”李瑜又还是软了些姿态，换成问句，梗着脖子问他，“只和我一个人做，好不好？”

常怀瑾叹了口气，主人的面具总归是裂了，他觉得李瑜越来越没有当奴隶的自觉，但又生出些难言的恐惧来，好像只要他一不答应床上的小狗就会起身甩了他似的。

他走到床边擦他的眼泪，垂眼看他，“可以，但是你要乖。”

李瑜却不太想与常怀瑾撒娇，一个人兀自流了些愤恨的眼泪后又问他，“这些天、先生有去见房先生吗？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“怎么见？每天被你跟着，我去哪里见他。”

李瑜才终于满意起来，不然这些日子里他沉迷的爱与幻想都显得过分可笑，也还是觉得常怀瑾可恨，转过身钻到被子里不理人了。

常怀瑾于是威胁他，“出来，不然明天挨鞭子。”

李瑜不理他，常怀瑾又说，“不是说会乖？”

李瑜又回身瞪他，“不乖的话、先生就不要我了，要别人吗？”

常怀瑾只当他在闹脾气，还觉得吃醋的李瑜很可爱，不动声色地答，“不乖我还要你做什么？”

李瑜瘪了瘪嘴，可是常怀瑾无论怎样，他都好爱他啊。

他快速懂得了自己并不如想象中那么重要，然而也没有资格更多地要求什么，只能努力让自己变得重要，让常怀瑾终于爱上自己。谁让他爱他呢。

见他闷声委屈的样子常怀瑾又突然觉得舍不得了，俯身亲了亲他的小孩，“想什么呢，先生要你。”

李瑜被他的温柔惹得难耐，哽咽着问，“一直要小鱼吗？”

“嗯，一直要小鱼。”

常怀瑾终于把小狗从被窝里哄了出来，被哄好的李瑜也更加有趣，像是还在生闷气，又万分贪恋他的抱，别别扭扭地可爱着。他恶劣地用后入进入李瑜，说这才是狗该用的姿势。

李瑜细碎地呻吟着，与他继续进行无忧无虑的交合。

-

这是他们最后一次做爱。


	34. Chapter 34

常怀瑾说要出门忙的这天李瑜到晚上九十点钟都没有见到他，想必年后要重整旗鼓的确是最忙的。他的活动范围变广了许多，白天一个人太索然便去社区的影厅看场电影，路经台球馆的时候还会咂两遍常怀瑾拢上自己教他打台球的样子，不过想到希宝一个人在荆馆他也还是加快些步子回去了，下午便没有再出门，耐心等待着他的先生。

近凌晨大门才传来拧动的声响，李瑜听到声音便踩着棉拖下楼了，跟在常怀瑾身后的还有一位穿着西装的助理，半扶着他进门，李瑜接过常怀瑾的另一只手臂，让他能借着自己的力量站稳，然后和助理道了一声辛苦，他们在荆馆见过几面。

以往助理都不会与他多言什么，今天也照常如此，只是临走前看了他一眼，李瑜收到他的目光后礼貌地笑了一下，对方欲言又止像是硬生生地把想说的话吞了下去，然后朝李瑜也说了一声辛苦，百转千回的同情与怜悯后，一声苍白的辛苦。

门关上了，把寒冷的霜雪与尘世的虚华隔绝在荆馆的暖气外，常怀瑾带着一簇酒气和满身荣耀埋在李瑜的颈窝里，他倒也未完全醉晕，还在闻到小孩舒暖干燥的味道后蹭了两下，然后尽力站直起来，李瑜带了些笑看他，“先生，我们上楼吧？到家啦。”他等到这个点其实很困了，然而在见到常怀瑾时又很容易遗忘这点困倦，仿佛是能永远守候他、等待他的一盏长明的灯。

常怀瑾垂眼看他，然后伸手抚了抚他的脸颊，还因这动作稍稍后仰像要站不稳，李瑜着急地把他拉拢回来，他醉酒的先生笑了一声，呼出含着酒精气味的灼烫气息，顺着李瑜揽上自己的力道俯下身来吻他，很重却又很慢，带着混沌晕眩的钝。

李瑜尝着这个酣涩熏人的吻，不自知地收缴了常怀瑾的悲戚，那他也合该与他一起承受这份咒诅。

他没费力气帮常怀瑾冲澡，而用湿毛巾替他擦净了身体，他的先生半眯着眼睛要睡不睡，像一只慵懒的大猫，李瑜却觉得这样的常怀瑾也有种别样的可爱，他倒是能在伺候常怀瑾这件事上咂出乐子，擦完奖励一个吻在脸颊，穿上睡袍又奖励一个在另一侧，等牵着先生躺卧在床上，把自己稳妥抱住，便奖励最后一个在嘴唇上。

他的眉眼弯出不能再幸福的弧度，李瑜觉得自己大概是真的完了，常怀瑾无论怎样他都能轻易沉迷进去，喜滋滋地拱了两下他的胸膛，被男人半梦半醒地搂住，哑着嗓子说了声乖，他小声说，好的，先生。

“祝您好梦。”李瑜轻轻阖上自己的眼睛，声音在已经被涤淡的氤氲酒气中显得飘渺而坚定，

“爱你。”

-

次日常怀瑾醒得有些晚，李瑜替他煮了醒酒汤，等他冲完澡走到一楼餐厅一切都准备妥当了，好像在荆馆什么都围绕着他运转，空气和时间都因他的降临才能流动起来，让他觉得无比舒畅，酒后的郁结也被清汤冲得干净，他把李瑜唤到身旁，小孩问他，“怎么了？先生，还要喝吗？”

然后就被搂坐到男人身上，羞赧地垂眼与他对视，常怀瑾只是笑，“昨天辛苦了。”

“不辛苦。”李瑜难得主动地抱上他的脖颈，把自己贴在常怀瑾脸侧，“照顾先生，一点也不辛苦。”

常怀瑾的双臂把他搂得更紧，一整颗心和全身每一块肌肉似乎都在这个拥抱里远离了酒宴觥筹的闹与倦，才终于疏松下来，似乎连带着他背负许久的命运在这一刻都可以被舍弃，常怀瑾闷笑了一下，温柔乡过分安暖而产生的错觉，玩物丧志真是一句至理名言。

无论如何，李瑜的确很乖，他便问怀里的小孩，“想要什么奖励？”好像李瑜真的图他的什么似的，以物易物，常怀瑾倒还觉得自己挺民主，不瞎占便宜，可他除了钱和值钱的玩意，又有什么呢？

李瑜绞尽脑汁也没想出自己想要什么，他想要先生爱他，可这实在是讳莫如深的一个愿望，于是另辟蹊径，小声说，“想要先生，一直和我一起。”连在字都不敢用。

他的先生黑沉的眼睛看着他，风淡云轻地说，“可以。”

好像他们是一对天造地设的佳偶，生来就属于彼此，一遇见就要践行“永远一起”的天命，李瑜把自己埋在他怀里，掩蔽自己随便就因他而起的动心。

常怀瑾自然只当他在怯怯地高兴着，闷笑一声便把手伸进衣服里抚摸他温暖的皮肤，让他冒出了一个不切实际的想法——这好像就是他的归宿。

他垂眼看到李瑜细白的颈，觉得这突如其来的直觉大概偏了主次，应该是他是李瑜的归宿才对。

李瑜在他怀里任他从腰顺着脊柱摸上蝴蝶骨，为了方便他动作还恋恋不舍地离了他的抱，主动掀起自己的薄毛衣供人玩弄，常怀瑾满意他这般乖巧，亲了一下他的脸颊，“乖孩子。”

胸前两颗乳粒比起以前已经稍微胀大了一圈，常怀瑾将手伸到前面耐心地狎玩起来，逼得李瑜闷哼着后仰，常怀瑾用力捏了一下，“说话。”

“唔、请，请先生，”李瑜通红着脸，“吃吃我的奶……”

常怀瑾俯身享用着他的甜美，把两粒可爱的茶色乳珠舔湿，也用牙齿碾磨，让腿上的小孩发出舒服又害怕的呜咽，让他觉得自己不是在调情，而是在用餐，在每一次舔咬间都吞下李瑜的一寸。

他欣赏着李瑜后仰的弧度和迷乱的喘息，那双眼睛朦朦胧胧地看着他，常怀瑾想起什么，把他揽了回来，手指碾着他的眼尾，里面盛着的那双看不清物事的眼睛。

“这里是高三的时候用坏的。”他蓦地说。

李瑜眨巴了两下眼睛，肯定般点点头，又发出一声嘶音，是常怀瑾用力揉了揉他的乳珠，他眯着眼睛看他，默了片刻最终只笑着叹了口气，“想给你穿乳环，但好像本身这样才最可爱。”他还轻轻地亲了两口那两粒坚硬的小果，让怀里的小孩没忍住羞着夹了夹腿。

常怀瑾还有很多事要忙，把人弄软了就不负责任地穿上正装准备出门，李瑜红着眼尾替他严丝合缝地裹围巾，末了照常在领口压一压，也不看他先生，常怀瑾知道这是还在羞，还有一点舍不得他出门的小脾气，他故作姿态地拢了围巾就转身，门把手刚拧一半就感觉到衣角有人拽着。

“怎么？”常怀瑾半侧过头看着李瑜，小孩眼里还有些控诉，“先生，还没有亲我。”

“看都不看我，我以为不稀罕了呢。”他答，明明心底笑得浪荡，还要装出一副淡然的姿态来。

“稀、稀罕的。”李瑜结结巴巴地说，好像暗渡陈仓一次心底的期愿，也不扭捏了，踮着脚揽上男人的脖子，与他在玄关接了临别前已经为数不多的长吻，常怀瑾一如既往地垂眼看他，“乖乖在家里。”

他忙，可是李瑜闲得慌，又泡在爱常怀瑾的温泉里，一整天都在琢磨对方摩挲自己眼睛和说穿乳环的话，他瞄了两眼领口下的乳头，乳环啊……跟打了个标记似的，他一想那画面就觉得有种难以启齿的淫荡，的确有些承受不来，又觉得如果常怀瑾想要，也势必不会拒绝。

高三用坏的眼睛，乳环，标记……他猛地清醒过来，醍醐灌顶，常怀瑾在介意他那场漫长的暗恋，李瑜抿了抿唇，自己都不知道脸上泛起了一个矜持却也不太矜持的笑，毕竟幸福总是发着亮堂的光，他的先生是不是吃醋了呀？

仔细想想当然否决了这样天真烂漫的幻想，李瑜抱着希宝呼噜呼噜毛，可他也还是高兴，他很容易想明白常怀瑾这样一位热衷于占有自己的主人在介意什么，他的眼睛已然成为暗恋彭宇丹的永恒印记，他当然会在意，所以也想弄个东西在自己身上，李瑜亲了亲希宝，可他没有，还说本身才最可爱。

他还要怎样爱他？李瑜恨不能当场死给他看，好去证明自己没有哪里不是他的。

他又在常怀瑾呼之即来挥之即去的随性选择中体会到了被珍贵，李瑜比常怀瑾先怀揣着他们的答案，于是也更早被这热烈的爱意蒙蔽心灵，涌上一股股前所未有的激情，迟早要付出幻灭的代价，然而总好过无知。

而且他如此这般看重这些细如纸屑的举动，常怀瑾留痕便忘的印迹，说他蠢也好，被迷晕了头脑也好，谁又说真相不在这些零碎的亲吻与言语里呢？

常怀瑾自己都没太在意这天上午的插曲，忙得像个陀螺，没发觉李瑜这几天不黏着他就是在看平板。他偶有几次甚至没回荆馆，李瑜便又腻得要命，睡前通两分钟电话挂断前还说要先生的亲亲，常怀瑾哑着嗓子说，“嗯，亲你。”

李瑜轻轻地回一声“啵”，明明大胆讨要怜爱的是他，挂电话速度堪比闪电遮掩羞怯的也还是他，真不像那个木讷的大学生了，常怀瑾笑笑倒在这栋簇新别墅的卧房里，在不熟悉的住所也借着电话线那端的可爱得来一场舒暖的酣眠。

-

“您好，有预约吗？”前台的女孩笑得亲切，李瑜头一次来纹身店还有些紧张，僵硬地点点头，“有的。”

女生确认了他的预约时间和纹身老师就领着人进了里间，今天恰好是立春，屋外的雪已经堪堪停了。

这些天他守着平板就是在浏览筛选长泽市的纹身工作室，好不容易敲定这家，又和纹身师傅商讨了一阵图案设计，他难得有些吹毛求疵，图案定了三版，费用也并不低，希望最终效果满意。

“李瑜是吧？”贺帆也只比李瑜大三四岁，剃了个寸头穿着单衣，露着霸气侧漏的花臂，咧嘴朝他笑，“我是贺帆。”

“贺老师好。”李瑜有些局促地做到皮椅上，工作间还有两个纹身师傅正滋滋地在皮肉上扎墨，他有些好奇地看了几眼，贺帆也不管他，转身去打印图片，只朝他摆了摆手，“叫帆哥就成，我最烦老师了。”李瑜个准老师生出点尴尬来，但也为他自如随性的态度感到轻松不少。

“那咱么就定了这版了？”贺帆把图片拿给他，“这个大小你看合不合适。”

李瑜点点头嗯了一声，又补了句，“挺好的。”

贺帆扎的图没一千也有好几百，也做过不少次覆盖，纹身这事后悔的比比皆是，没什么稀奇，可他看了看李瑜素净甚至称得上好看的脸还是没忍住多问了句，“真要扎么？这可不好后悔，洗个三遍也未必能全洗干净。”因为这小孩看上去实在不是能挨疼的人，贺帆文化程度不高，难形容出什么酸人的话，也不搞歧视，只是觉得李瑜这皮相干干净净就挺好。

对方只是浅浅笑了一下，“开始吧。”

得，又是一个纹对象儿的呢吧，位置还定在心口，他不作声了。

机器响动的声音不大，但听在李瑜耳里还是有些骇人，贺帆带着口罩，李瑜却觉得他的确朝自己笑了一下，“别怕，你看看电视转移注意力？”

李瑜在工作台上点了点头，跟上刑场前喝壮胆酒似的，又有种难言的使命感，心脏咚咚响，他将要在那里刻上精心挑选的属于自己和常怀瑾的标记了，想到这里便不那么怕了，抑或是这份恐惧本身就是他愿意为常怀瑾忍耐一切的凭证。

贺帆随便调了个综艺频道，惹人笑笑放松心情，没多说话便上手了，第一针下去时李瑜还是很没出息地抖了一下，贺帆没等，继续慢慢划着线，勾出一抹鱼尾。

他麻烦贺帆设计的图案是一条金鱼，还说希望结合“玉”字，最后成稿是一条生动写实的金鱼晃着尾巴，三瓣尾成为横，荡起的水纹把它们串联起来，成为一个自然优美的玉字，乍一看未必能发现，隐在图案里。贺帆自己挺满意的。

针震动着不停扎进皮肉里总归是疼的，李瑜觉得心口那寸皮肤正在被缓慢划出一道道细密的刀痕，此起彼伏地唤醒疼痛，他想碰碰，当然不能。这股切肤的锋利让他想起第一次来荆馆前与常怀瑾的通话，那时他就像现在这样，把自己的心捧给常怀瑾，把匕首也捧给常怀瑾，而他的先生，李瑜发了些汗，却也没怎么皱眉，他的先生没有伤害他。

常怀瑾就是他的安全，他熙攘人间的家，他的归宿。

所以他也心甘情愿地挨着这片贴近心脏的痛，为他的恩慈，他的不忍，他的每一个亲吻，李瑜只觉得心口火辣地叫嚣着痛，却叫他快活，有种终于挥洒了那份炙热爱意的痛快。

常怀瑾介怀他的眼睛，却也宽容地放过了那对可怜的乳珠，那李瑜便赠他一片永不消退的疤痕。

他呆呆地放空着，意识到或许这也是爱，不仅是他一想到常怀瑾就漫无边际的喜悦，也连同一股如影随形的疼痛。

他不明白，那是一种并不纯粹的不安。

所以急吼吼地想让自己烙上常怀瑾的印记——做什么这么急？因为好像这样，常怀瑾也就属于他了，他可是切肤受着关于他们的疼痛，常怀瑾和自己以及他们的爱情都碾碎成针，寸寸扎进他的肉里。

可惜投机取巧的孩子是会被惩罚的。

金鱼基本成型，玉字勾了大半，贺帆喝了口水准备继续把字扎完整。

电视悄然播放起一档关于明星资讯的节目，两个主持人一男一女夸张地说近期呈上升势头的小花白西燕已经完婚，李瑜听到白西燕的名字觉出有些熟悉，回神看了眼屏幕。

“在长泽市知名的露天酒店包场完婚——”

“顶层还有这么漂亮的草坪诶，我们来放几张现场照片。”

“值得一提的是这次婚礼后西燕补完了资料，没想到她隐瞒了这么久的姓氏，也算落实了的确是白家长孙女的传言吧？”

“西燕的确一直都很低调，可这结婚对象却并不低调哈哈哈……”

“你笑这么开心做什么！”

“犯花痴还不准啦？另一半是圈外人，但名声却不小——本市常安集团的CEO常怀瑾常先生，诶，我刚听消息还以为是三四十岁油腻大叔的，哪想到这么帅啊！”

“而且今年刚满二十八，对常先生这样的人来说现在结婚未免有些早吧？看样子是真爱了。”

“良子配佳人——”

李瑜愣愣地看着屏幕上高清的现场图案，冬季也不知道哪里来的这么多漂亮的白玫瑰，簇拥着草坪中央一对笑意盈盈的璧人，他都不用看主人公的脸，而仅仅是那身西服，还是李瑜从醉酒的常怀瑾身上解开扣子脱下来的。

主持人还在说，据说常先生特意挑选的白玫瑰，衬夫人的姓氏，好不浪漫。

年节刚过便迫不及待地领了结婚证，是今年娱乐圈第一桩大喜事，大概也是为了博个好彩头吧。

两人交换的婚戒整整镶了一圈碎钻，是常先生在法国知名设计师那里预约了半年的，不可谓不用心，也更称得上奢华至极。

李瑜脑袋懵了一瞬，耳边机器的声响也听不见了，满眼刺目慑人的白，白得凄惨美丽，白得空无一物，像一桩引人发笑的悲剧。

他的心口好疼，针切切实实地扎在上面，似乎在流血，让他分不清到底是哪一块在疼，里面抑或是外面，然而无论表里，装的刻的都是常怀瑾和他翘首盼望的爱情。

爱就该这么疼么？

李瑜缩了缩身体，把贺帆稍微推开了，像是无法承受，无法承受自己滔天的爱意，他好爱他，他在这一刻仍然坚信自己爱他，怎么会这样呢？而这股汹涌的爱终于回身将他击杀，像一场命运的玩弄，这让他觉得好笑极了。

他的先生，原来早在那天就成了别人嘴里更为名正言顺的先生，早在李瑜设想他们的婚礼后不久这场幸运就降临在了另一个女孩身上，他们在白玫瑰丛里接吻，在宾客的祝福声里交换世间最华美的婚戒，在神父面前达成永不背弃彼此的誓言，而他的指尖似乎还存有那件高定西服滑软的质感，原来他也早在自己设想的年限前就触到了常怀瑾出席婚礼时会穿的神圣礼服。

一切都变得荒诞起来，让他怀疑这是否是一场时空错乱，他的梦怎么偏斜地发生了呢？

都是骗人的，李瑜意识到，心口还在泛着火辣的痛意——原来只有这股疼痛是真的。

贺帆问他，“要休息会儿吗？”

李瑜起身把衣服穿了回来，也不顾贺帆的询问，只说了句，“就纹到这里吧，我把费用转给你，谢谢。”

对方的脸色不容贺帆多问，怎么也想不明白李瑜为什么中途变卦，却也只在对方离开前嘱咐了防水事项，李瑜空着眼神谢过，匆匆离开了，把贺帆喃喃自语的话踩在脚底。

“玉不纹完整，可不就碎了么？”

-

李瑜站在长泽市的春天里，融雪的日子总是最冷，长风削过他面无表情的脸，捎来一个残酷消息，

他的冬天彻底结束了，然而春天却也绝对不会降临。


	35. Chapter 35

常怀瑾觉得李瑜有些不同了。

-

李瑜不太记得自己是怎么回荆馆的了，公交或出租，被感知的唯有料峭春风从他心口呼啸而过的庞大凄惶，让他错觉那里头已经空无一物。纹身总归很疼，他已经知道，却不知道将要疼许多天，不仅是他回荆馆的几千米路，还有他将要独自营生的几千个日夜。

荆馆的大门被他关上了，将初春的残酷真相隔绝在外，荆馆总是很暖，很安全，舒服得像一处人间仙境，他们的世外桃源。李瑜把鞋换下，鞋底湿漉漉地滴了些雪水，洇进门口的地毯里，像他曾经流过的无数滴眼泪一样，都在春天蒸发不见了。

希宝迈着小快步朝他奔了过来，李瑜蹲下身来抱它的时被舔了舔脸，才恍然发觉自己流了一脸泪，冰凉地贴在脸上，像两条永不干竭的河流——这算什么呢？它们总又消失，总又复返，他就活该为了常怀瑾不停地没骨气地哭么？为他给自己与他翻云覆雨的机会，为他或许爱自己的可能，李瑜全都不要了，他想，他什么都不想要了。

他受够了。

常怀瑾算什么东西？他愤愤地忆起，忆起什么呢？

希宝不懂这个男孩眼睛里流出来的咸水怎么越来越多，只好继续用他最喜欢的自己的绒毛和肚皮去贴近他，哭什么呀。

李瑜环顾四周，忆起的唯有常怀瑾亲自己时唇瓣凹陷下去的触感，他揽上自己后腰的力度，和千万次凝神注视自己的眼，他已在雪夜咀嚼过无数次，那么在春日只会繁茂得可怕，清晰得骇人——而他的先生在婚礼上也笑得无比幸福，李瑜被一种强大的恐惧与茫然笼罩了，它们是真的吗？

他像一头勤俭笨拙的瘦龙，每天晚上都一遍遍细数自己的珍宝，现在却分不清自己掰扯的到底是钻石流光还是镜中虚影，毕竟有一个女孩轻而易举地得到了他的一切，都是假的，李瑜脑袋嗡嗡作响，都是假的，常怀瑾，他的主人——主人，是啊，他是他的主人，这一切或许都不过是他的扮演。

他不敢再想了。

李瑜头晕得厉害，只想睡死过去，有种耗尽心力的憔悴，混混沌沌地把自己扒干净，没敢看泛着热辣疼意的新鲜纹身，预备换上自己的睡衣，却顿了顿，胆大包天地穿上常怀瑾的衬衫，将自己闷在主卧的软被中，晕沉沉地陷进那个人的味道里。时至今日他还在汲汲营营地从常怀瑾身上获得安全感，就像五年后还要傻乎乎地把自己往深灰色的围巾里藏一样，像是忘了到底是谁在揉捏他的性命。

想要发梦，也想要醒，高热笼上他，一觉昏沉到天黑，做了个将要纠缠他许久的梦——不如不做，就像他不如早点死给常怀瑾看，结局总是好的，既然要骗他，何不骗到底。

-

李瑜的改变很微妙，起始于一个平凡却也有些蹩脚的夜晚，那天常怀瑾配合白西燕需要的公关素材，再次外宿在了澜墅，等了许久都没等到家里小狗的电话，纡尊降贵地拨了过去，一声气息微弱的回应，他马上察觉不对，“生病了？”

李瑜大概是刚醒，懵了几秒，嗯一声都显出哑来。

“今天出门了？”常怀瑾问他，眉头不为人知地皱成一股，“严重么，我联系——”

“先生，”李瑜轻轻喊他，却让常怀瑾听出一股气若游丝的飘渺来，好像稍一大声对面的人就要消失，李瑜接道，“您在哪里？”

常怀瑾顿了一瞬，答，“在外面，今晚不回，你忘了？”

“没呢，”李瑜说，“那先生，在哪里呢？”

常怀瑾为他轻弱的询问感到被需要，他猜李瑜是想自己了，也放缓了语调，“乖，是公司的事，这几天很忙。”末了体谅他生病，语气更加温柔起来，还有些怕他不听话的急切，“家里一楼有药，你找一找，严重了我联系人送你去医院，不要强撑着，知不知道？”

“嗯，嗯，我知道的，先生。”李瑜的声音突然有些闷，带了很重的鼻音，常怀瑾想大概是鼻涕堵住了，想象一番还觉得有些可爱，“乖孩子，好好照顾自己。”

“好的，先生。”李瑜吸了吸气，拿纸巾把淌了一脸的泪给擦了，对面自然是不知道的，只当是沉默，常怀瑾于是也难得主动起来，像是按耐不住，“今天不要亲吗？”

李瑜总是不知道该怎么应付常怀瑾的，只能头破血流地被他的温柔碾烂成一片没有自我的肉滓，几乎要把下嘴唇咬出洞来，真疼啊，他将话筒拿开深吸了几口气，稳着嗓子说，“不亲了，先生，不亲了。”

常怀瑾却笑了一下，“今天怎么这么能撒娇？”他是这样仁慈地宽容着小孩生病时的无理取闹，哄道，“又不稀罕了么，可是先生想亲小鱼。”

对面默了默，问他，“先生，也想亲别人么？”

“不是说过了，只亲你。”

李瑜垂了垂眼睛，奇异地从方才跌宕的情绪中平静下来，朝话筒说，“那先生亲亲我吧。”像竖立起投降的旗帜。

真的也好，假的也罢，多咂一口有多咂一口的欢喜与锐利，李瑜顶着发烧的脑袋胡乱满足起来，都可以，都可以，总好过没有。他也真觉得自己贱透了。

常怀瑾总还是有些良心，第二天陶姨便重回岗位，在家主下班前早早赶到荆馆，李瑜也醒得早，只是没什么精神，被陶姨拽着量了量体温，三十七度八，还算好，也还是训他，“昨天严重吗？是不是出门没穿多少衣服，你们年轻人就爱臭美！”

他疲惫地笑了一下，“不严重的，睡一觉就好得差不多啦。”陶姨瞪了他一眼便准备去熬粥了，李瑜状似无意地问了句，“姨，先生最近……有发生什么事吗？”

“没有啊，”陶姨边答边往厨房走，“能有什么事儿？烧傻啦？”

他没有应声，继续浏览白西燕近期的新闻，狗仔新上了一组图片，是新婚燕尔的夫妇一同进出一栋漂亮的别墅的身影，时间就在昨晚，要不是常怀瑾的背影他太熟悉，在陶姨狐疑的语气里都会觉得这不过是昨天自己发烧时的一场臆想。

他不懂常怀瑾隐瞒的目的，出于好心维持他们破烂的关系也说不定，可他已然无法以奴隶自处，且受着这份罪吧，嫉妒已经毫无用处，李瑜只感到被活活剥了层皮的寒冷，痛好像在昨天便已经痛完了，心口还疼着呢，那也由着它残破地疼着吧，他什么也求不来了，难道还要渴望一个有妇之夫的爱吗？他也不必这么贱的。

窗户留了几寸缝，是给春天的出路，亦是春风晃荡着寒意的来路，将他吹得清醒，吹得苍白，他什么也不求了，只想等一个答案。

-

要说变在哪里，那实在很能举例，但常怀瑾都归结为李瑜感冒发烧后的病态，并未放在心上。

比如通完电话的第二天，他尽早回了家，小孩难得没有笑盈盈地跑过来拥他吻他，而是在客厅呆呆地看着他，看了许多秒，常怀瑾在玄关站得都有些不耐烦了，笑着问他，“还不过来？”

才悠悠走过来，临两步时便被扯进男人的怀里，常怀瑾额头抵着他的，“不稀罕了吧。”他还在拿这个词取笑他。

李瑜却未如他料想的一样羞赧，而有些躲闪他的眼睛，复又把自己埋在了常怀瑾的颈窝里，默了片刻，说，“稀罕的，先生。”

最后两人只在唇上浅浅地吻了吻，李瑜说怕传染，常怀瑾也未多加要求，只觉得怀里人的唇有些抖，他便安抚地再亲了亲他的脸侧和耳朵，“要按时吃药。”

谁能抵抗得住呢？李瑜替常怀瑾取下大衣挂在衣架上，像以往一样偷偷摸摸地闻了闻，是他熟悉的。他也不知道该怎么办才好了。

自这天起李瑜恍惚的状态便一直持续着，常怀瑾都怕他被烧糊涂了，小孩微笑着解释说只是没精神，要他不要担心。

然后用那张不够明亮的脸含着怯看他，“那先生，多陪陪我，好不好？”

常怀瑾便把他揉搓在怀里，用胸膛暖他凉丝丝的身体，觉得自己抱着一块怎么也融不化的冰，“好，陪你。”他答，也不嫌冷，因为总好过没有，李瑜在他怀里就够了，他总觉得不够踏实，便自顾抱得更紧了些，大概是心爱宠物生病难得唤起的心软，更多的也没有了。

李瑜也会在他怀里笑，和以往的那种幸福很相像，他闭了闭眼，知道这不过是十足的赝品——他已经永远失去那种幸福了，自欺不可饶恕，只是再让他多眷恋一会儿吧。他已经什么都没有了。

常怀瑾受着李瑜病中的折磨与甜蜜，做当然是不能做了，可那人又总是用那双眼勾他，也真够自作多情，李瑜只是爱一瞬不瞬地看他而已，好像稍看一秒就要损失个百千万，常怀瑾也不反思自己哪里那么多消耗不完的精力，只会佯怒地说，“发什么呆？”

李瑜便笑一下，“看先生好看。”

让这禽兽心里也悠悠荡起一片涟漪，只怪面前说着软话的人身体抱恙，下面那根玩意儿只能委屈地自己消减下去，他觉得李瑜也真是会拿捏他，要他心痒，也要他触不到，心里盘算着等小孩病好了做到昏天黑地——也就想着这档子事了。

李瑜总归很贴心，喂不饱常怀瑾便在晚上乖乖躺好替他暖床，其实自己冷得更坨冰一样，常怀瑾于是总搂着他揉他的臀肉捏他的腰，“怎么还不见好？是不是没按时吃药。”还威胁似的打了打他的屁股。

李瑜扭动两下，拿自己的小脑袋讨好地蹭他，真是越来越爱撒娇了，哪里都想贴着他，“吃了的，我不爱生病，一病起来有些难好嘛。”他又看着常怀瑾那双黑曜石般的眼，似乎在其中找寻自己，而又问，“先生，最近都在家里，不忙了吗？”

“陪你还不乐意？”

李瑜只是笑，却不像以往了，常怀瑾只当他没精神，不然怎么笑得这样哀戚，真是奇怪，他拍拍小孩的背，碰到的是自己的衬衫，他闷笑一下，是了，家里的小狗最近还热衷于穿他的衣服，于是也让常怀瑾软了语调心甘情愿地哄他睡觉，“乖，快睡。”

李瑜在他怀里点点头，睁着眼睛数了两分钟，再从温暖的胸膛里钻出来时常怀瑾果然睡着了，他怔怔地看他，想透过他的安睡和那张毫不心虚的脸看到任何一丝缝隙，常怀瑾难道一点也不觉得对不起他吗？李瑜不明白，只是一个晚上一个晚上地看他心安理得的睡颜，他是怎么做到和妻子夜宿完回到“家”里等他的吻的呢？似乎每个常怀瑾愿意枕在他身侧的夜晚都是李瑜的一次胜利，但业已不同，这个男人已经有了合法的伴侣，李瑜如何也赢不了，也不想再赢了，他甚至不知道自己算什么，当真是他的一条摇尾乞怜的狗吗？李瑜不欲多想，只是在等一个答案而已。

一切似乎都没有太多变化，常怀瑾近日心情不错，得了空还会想想怎么让家里的小鱼高兴，灵机一动准备抽空到熟知的鱼行买条小鲤鱼送给他，他已经摸索出道理，那些值钱的玩意李瑜都不喜欢，那便送些轻贱的小东西。

他们仍旧在玄关接倒数第几个吻，在主卧埋倒数第几次共枕，常怀瑾并未察觉到危险日渐降临，自立春那日到现今已经是第六天，李瑜的感冒总是不好，再过一天就要开学了，他们还没商讨新学期的游戏规定，常怀瑾总觉得不急，打算领了鱼送给小孩后先逗他开心，再谈一谈看他能不能歇在家里。

却不知道李瑜已经归整好了自己为数不多的行李，生怕留一点自己味道似的，床单被套都洗换得干干净净，书桌收拾得一尘不染，连根头发丝都不愿意留在荆馆的架势——那倒也不妨碍他暗渡几件常怀瑾的衬衣。

这几天白日他也没闲着，拿了个小本子认真写了些春节期间自己整理过的家务，准备留给陶姨，嘱托她别把窗帘洗得太频，布遭不住，事无巨细地从杂物间的旮旯到希宝每天的食量，哪个牌子的猫粮爱吃都备注好了，怕老人家整不明白还附注了社区宠物医院的电话和网店的旗舰店名称，实在不行，就麻烦您问问先生，总之别饿着希宝。

至于其他人，都不在他要劳心的计划里了。

七天完完整整地过去了，李瑜的感冒总该好了，上帝用七天创世，李瑜用这七天做了些什么只有他自己知道，而常怀瑾将要如何受这七天的折磨，在五年日夜里把它碾碎了琢磨，也只有他自己知道。

他拎着新买的白色小鲤鱼回家，正好撞上李瑜提着行李箱下楼。

他的小孩朝他微笑，“先生，您回来了。”

像一句辞行。

他的确是再也不打算回了，也不能这么说，而是荆馆将对李瑜而言丧失任何“回”的含义。


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章之前有一篇希宝视角的圣诞番外，没有在这边收录，不影响正文观感，感兴趣的话可以去微博或者爱发电看～

今天天气很好，透过餐厅的落地窗徐徐照进初春的暖阳，把李瑜搬行李下楼的动作蒙上一层金色的晕，让人怀疑下一瞬是否即将上演天使降临。

陶姨出门了，希宝不知道躲去了哪里，鱼缸冒出两个倦怠的气泡，这是荆馆平平无奇的一个上午，非要说异于寻常的话，倒是常怀瑾这次难得在傍晚以前归家。

李瑜笑着看他，心里十分平静，甚至觉得这或许也是命运的指引，让他们一分不差地告辞挥别，彼此别在浪费虚伪的时间。

行李滚轮落在一楼地板上，发出咔哒一声，常怀瑾还站在玄关等待他的吻。

“先生，”他听到他的小孩在阳光中微笑着开口，“我打算回学校了。”

是他一如既往温和的声音，一股雪水悄然融化的舒柔，不可阻挡的温驯——他站着阳光里，让常怀瑾的心猛地空了一瞬，因为李瑜好像也在这片明亮中成为了不再驻留的流光，他是这样突然地融化了。

常怀瑾稍微握紧了手里盛着白色小鲤鱼的塑料袋，他也笑，似乎在强撑着掩饰那股不安，“规矩呢？”

李瑜站定在玄关前，朝他摇了摇头，“先生，不亲了。”

“我想和您解除关系。”

“以后都不会来了。”

常怀瑾看了他两秒，没有立刻回话，而是把手中的塑料袋先搁置在了餐厅，然后坐到客厅的沙发上，朝李瑜努了努下巴，“坐。”

李瑜几乎一瞬间就懂得了常怀瑾的打算，他突然发现这七天来自己已经很完整地脱离了常怀瑾的控制，甚至能够从一个旁观的视角看穿他的目的——他想和自己进行一场谈判，倒不如说成是温柔与威严并行的劝诱。

李瑜甚至有些悲哀地想，常怀瑾在他这里已经丧失了任何有关真诚的含义，他真是一点也不信他，也不敢信他了。

他们面对面坐着，常怀瑾直截了当地开口，“为什么？”

李瑜搬出早就想好的说辞，“我这学期会很忙，学校有安排实习，也要继续打工，两边都挺累的。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，他说，“你上学期也很忙，费用方面把寒假在荆馆的工资结好也够你用到毕业了。”他神色稍微放松，甚至轻佻地笑了一下，“再不济，我多养你一个能费什么力气？”

李瑜却没有为他的话打动，而仅仅淡淡地微笑着，“我不想让先生养。先生，我觉得……”他想了想，“我只是不想继续了。”

“理由。”常怀瑾果然沉下脸色端上了他施压的姿态，可惜在李瑜眼里已经毫无效力，他又十分难得地主动让步，“是不是最近陪你很少？”常怀瑾自作主张地做着承诺，“忙完这段时间就好了，你乖一点。”

可是你什么时候能忙完呢？李瑜没有问，已然不在乎常怀瑾将要如何为他的事业奉献时间，他只是摇头，“先生，我已经不想继续等您回家了。”他垂下眼睛，却是微笑着的，“我想过回自己的生活了。”

常怀瑾意识到这次矛盾的确不同寻常，因为李瑜的姿态一点也不激进，而是十分温厚却固执地维护某种东西，让他看不明白，只好继续与他周旋，“住在荆馆让你难受么？”

他耐心地回答他的问题，“没有，这里很好，先生。”

那就是他的问题了，常怀瑾翘上二郎腿，用审慎的眼光看李瑜，像看一个试图越狱的囚犯，他说，“我不觉得有哪里对你不好。”

李瑜想了几秒，问他，“先生对我很好吗？”

惹得对面笑出短促的一声，李瑜在逼他承认什么吗？他冷眼看他，“你是第一个进荆馆的奴隶，并且满足你的愿望我们会接吻，李瑜，我不知道你怎样定义“好”，但这的确是我为你开设的许多特权。”他露出遗憾的神情，像是怪他不懂得珍惜。

李瑜点点头，心脏仍为这些细节轻易地酸软起来，他不正是靠着这些臆想常怀瑾或许有一天也会爱上自己吗？而又伴着“奴隶”一词极快地感到钝痛，到底而言，常怀瑾根本没有把他当作一个可以结成伴侣的备选，谁会想和家里的狗结婚呢。

“所以你在不满什么？”常怀瑾皱眉看他，似乎在嘲讽一出闹剧。

“先生答应我说不和房先生继续原来的关系了。”他突然说，让常怀瑾愣了一下，然后说了声是。

“我想让先生也全部属于我。”这话让常怀瑾的脸色终于舒缓下来，他几乎是哄着他，“我是你的——”

“不是的。”李瑜竟然打断了他，直直地看着那双黝黑的眼睛，“先生，婚姻对您意味着什么呢？”

常怀瑾只反应了一瞬便接道，“你知道了？只是商业联姻而已，我没有和她发生关系，家族间各取所需，我不认为这对我们的游戏有影响。”他终于明白李瑜今天为什么摆出势必要离开他的架子，庸俗地理解为这不过是一次不值得大惊小怪的吃醋，他笑，“你不需要在道德上有任何顾虑。”

李瑜却没有如他意想般放松下来，他像思索过许多遍般轻易地继续抛出一个致命的问题，“那先生和白小姐会有孩子吗？”似乎在考虑完自己在成为一个有妇之夫的情人后，是不是也要继续成为一个有完整家庭的男人的性伴侣。

“当然会有。”

真是好笑。

常怀瑾理所当然地回答他，李瑜却感受不到疼痛了，这已经是他在心底复演过许多遍的剧，他知道的，他头一次觉得自己是如此了解常怀瑾。

对方甚至耐心解释起来，似乎想将联姻这件事公式化，让它丧失任何关于平凡的情爱的含义，好让李瑜安心，“选择白西燕不仅因为白家在长泽市的经济和政治地位，和她本人也有关系，成绩优异，在自己的戏剧领域也有一些成就，长相你也知道的——”

“这对白小姐而言公平吗？”李瑜不可置信地打断了他，终于露出淡然以外的表情，却是为一个没有交集的女人，把常怀瑾惹笑了。

“你觉得我在评估她的生育价值？”常怀瑾提高了音量，“是的，我就是在做这些。”

“你以为呢，觉得她是商业联姻下的女性牺牲品？”

“李瑜，别天真了，我会考量她的学历和外貌，白家更恨不得拿我的精液去化验。这就是我们的命运。”

“在目前的既得利益外为了一个足够优质的后代而已，这很正常，于两家都是好事。”

他缓缓道出众人默认的真相，有种毫不在乎的坦然，李瑜怔愣在原地，让常怀瑾很满意，既然他已经为李瑜提供了诸多特权，那么让这个男孩在自己已有婚姻的情况下继续维持两人的关系，实在不过分吧？这到底是他的苦衷——

“如果孩子并不优秀呢？”李瑜的声音有些发颤，他向这套规则发出幼稚而胆怯的询问。

“那就生第二个。”常怀瑾淡淡地回答他，“这不是什么值得讨论的话题，我总要结婚的，不是今年就是明年，白西燕是个很好的选择，”他甚至开起玩笑似乎想让李瑜放松一点，“还是说你能给我生？”

李瑜想说，他怎么配。

他长相一般，学历也仅仅能在毕业后成为一个入不了他眼的本科生，将来只是一名平凡的人民教师，他怎么配。

他也没有子宫，连与常怀瑾结成伴侣的资格都没有，或许根本而言自己在他眼里甚至算不得一个人，仅仅作为一个提供性快感的玩具。还要追究的话，他就是那个假定的第一个孩子，这话真锥心啊，他似乎在常怀瑾轻飘飘的“生第二个”里再次被决定了最初的命运。他哪里都不配。

他感到一阵恍惚，眼光还胶着在常怀瑾身上，似乎想要透过他看到命运二字的具体，却只能看到一个残酷的男人，在这场对决里暴露着他的冷血和无情。

李瑜仍是笑了一下，他从未想过在这天可以笑得这么安然，他终于明白，自己爱上的不过是一个无力去爱的人。

他怀揣着答案发问，“那先生，一定要联姻吗？”

常怀瑾似是无法忍受他的愚蠢，显得很不耐，“是，迟早的事。”

“为什么呢？”

“我说过了，因为白家——”

“这很重要吗，先生？”李瑜轻声说，“我不明白，这难道比起您的婚姻而言还要重要吗？”

“婚姻算什么值钱东西？”常怀瑾揉了揉眉心，“你不要再天真了，难道我要为你放弃这次联姻的机会吗？”他很好笑地看着对面不谙世事的男孩。

“可是我也总要结婚的，先生。”李瑜用一种奇异的平静说出这句话来，他毫不回避常怀瑾对他的鄙夷，似乎在这个男人眼里李瑜的婚姻是一种连钱都值不了的东西。

“你要和谁结婚？”常怀瑾质问他，嘲笑他，“跟你的学长吗？李瑜，你要被骗到哪种程度才能长大一点。”

“还是说你在威胁我？”常怀瑾的脖子上绷出一根青筋，让李瑜错觉他如果执意要走会被拴在荆馆一辈子都逃不出去。

“我没有，先生。”他攥紧了手，背上已经汗湿了，李瑜按耐着心脏的闷响，知道自己与常怀瑾已经走到了悬崖边缘，并且做好了摔死的准备。

常怀瑾那双黑得骇人的眼就这样冷冷地看着他，“我以为你已经放弃了那些不切实际的幻想，也为了满足你幼稚的愿望做出了很多让步，李瑜，你算什么东西？”

李瑜被他的每一个字剜出血来，却不肯认输般坐得笔直。

“先生，”他再次闭上了眼睛，掩饰自己几乎要恳求出声的语调，“那我们为什么还要做这番对话呢？”

“你的意思是我舍不得你？”常怀瑾嗤笑出声，他已经被李瑜身上不可转移的固执完全惹怒了，这个男孩甚至一而再再而三地用那些特权想要证明自己非他不可吗？这未免太可笑——

“我只是没操够你而已。”

他拾捡起去年雪夜关于李瑜最原始的答案，以为一切都没有更改。

李瑜出神地看他，带着主卧被褥被他躺暖的温度，拧动后咖啡机尽职流淌的香馨，以及每一次奔向玄关的踢踏脚步声，出神地看着面前的男人。

他带着这个冬天有关自己因为爱而为常怀瑾奉献的一切，目睹它们最终要被糟蹋成什么东西。

李瑜点点头，像是终于认命。

他对常怀瑾说，“这不过是一场游戏而已。”

男人敛去凶恶的神色，以为这是李瑜的最后一次抽骨蜕皮——

“让你的游戏见鬼去吧，常怀瑾。”

他似乎比他还要凶狠，表情却苍白得宛如一个死人，宣告他的天堂或是地狱之门将通向哪里，

“我要去找我的爱情了，再见。”

-

-

李瑜拖着为数不多的行李离开了荆馆，深深呼吸着春日自由的空气，聆听长风呼啸而过时心口发出的绵长的呜咽。

留常怀瑾一人永不停歇地追逐金钱与权力，终于靠着对爱的贬低失去了生命中唯一的慰藉，从此漂泊在黄金的沼地里死来活去。

-

陶姨回家时并未马上注意到李瑜不在，也没有察觉常怀瑾回了一趟家，看到餐厅挂在椅背上的小鲤鱼时小小地吃了一惊，然后微笑着把鱼从塑料袋里解了出来，“别急别急，在碗里呆一会儿，等会儿就把你搁鱼缸啊。”她先进厨房放了手里的菜篮，然后才把全身洁白的小鲤鱼倒进宽敞的五米鱼缸中，“诶，进去喽。”

下午便忙于其他家务，并且在晚上上楼唤李瑜时终于发觉他并不长住的卧室被整理一新，书桌上放了个小本子，写着诸多家务事项的标注，占得最多的是希宝的养育办法，陶姨哎呀一声不知所措地拿着本子下楼，迎面看到发着零星酒气的常怀瑾面无表情地立在玄关，直直地看着鱼缸中漂浮的白色尸体。

黑身红尾的斗鱼一瞬不瞬地看了他一眼，便像以往一样回身游走了，晃荡的却不仅是硕大的扇形鱼尾，还有一片红得动魄惊心的血迹。

那股凝望终于消失了，它的预言已经如期实现。

白色鸢尾腐败在无害春季

珍珠自裁成粉末 逃离绞碾它的贝壳

夜航船失去起点 永恒沉没在无名之境

它把它吃得彻底

接下来呢？

常怀瑾淡漠地看着这一切，稍微引颈，意识到这或许才是所谓的即将降临的命运。

雪白墙壁曾诚实投影——

衔尾蛇一尸两命。


	37. Chapter 37

李瑜下了公交，刚好是从前他常常从银色超跑开门下车的路口，他没做太多停顿，只目送笨重的公交在寒风中缓缓驶去，就回身往校门走了。

两个室友都还没来，他整理好自己的行李，把寝室认真打扫了一遍，下午陈鑫和汪启明陆续进了门，嚷着要请他吃饭，李瑜笑着说好，一行人又定在了元旦那天吃火锅的地方。

到了火锅店他才觉出饿来，空涩的胃在热气蓬勃的餐桌旁像一团虚虚凹陷下去的冷空气，钝得他有些疼，让他想起自己这天除了早上陪常怀瑾吃的三明治什么都没咽。

陈鑫端着碟子下了十来卷羊肉，嘴上也不停，“寒假过得好么，打工的地方伙食行不行？”

“还行，你过得怎么样？海南好玩吗。”他笑，陈鑫于是开了话头叽叽喳喳说自己在三亚的见闻，汪启明在旁边损他，怪李瑜提旅游让这人得瑟，陈鑫便把汪启明下的虾滑给捞了干净。

汪启明诶了两声，到底也没当真，又要李瑜别傻愣着，“吃肉，干嘛呢。”

他才反应过来拾起筷子，陈鑫看他没睡醒一样捞了两片青菜，也没说什么，给他碗里搁了两片羊肉。

他今天早晨还在和常怀瑾一起吃饭吗？

打工的地方。

李瑜恍了恍神，觉得这指代非常合理，他可还拿了一笔不菲的工资，好几万呢，而似乎已经是上个世纪老掉牙的回忆了，或者更像错觉。

“怎么了？”陈鑫控制着语调，他见李瑜的面色并不太好，比平常安静的样子又添了些不健康的白，“你……没被拖欠工资什么的吧？”

“没。”他把脑海里的思绪阻隔住，一并抵挡那股虚厚的伤感和油然而生的想要嘲讽自己的冲动，这两者互为因果，没完没了。别想了。

他笑笑看向两位操着老妈子心的室友，“就是有点没反应过来，这一下就开学了。”

两人又说了几句他被剥削得瘦得脸都尖了，还替他打听了今年的奖学金政策，他们关系倒紧，一个个都很真心地彼此照应着，又属李瑜性子静生活比较困难，总是很照顾他，也不避着这些话。

两个涉世未深的男孩用自己二十年来积累的为数不多的办法照顾宿舍同伴，很笨拙，很别扭，但同样很真诚，也十分有用。

李瑜在火锅的热气中被蒸腾得发了些汗，全身的肌肉好像才终于有些松动——他在此之前都没意识到自己是紧绷着的。

他笑眯眯地应话，夹锅里的肉。

鲜嫩的羊肉裹在红油里，什么也没蘸，膻味和辣味在齿间随着肉咀嚼时独有的黏糯感滋裂在牙床上，又随着一次比一次碎烂的咬合渐渐淡去，而体会到肉本身的生味，他把它吞了下去，顺着食道坠进泛着酸水的胃里。

陈鑫和汪启明真不会别的，关心的话说了两句自己都觉得酸，于是一个劲给他夹肉，李瑜吞了大半羊肉卷和肥牛，实在吃不下了才放了筷子求饶，其实他也不知道自己吃没吃饱，胃好像总是空出一股不真实感。

回寝室的路有些暗，他们并肩走在路灯下，李瑜听陈鑫和王启明聊新学期的选课安排，微笑出一张寡淡合群的脸，这就是他生活真正的样子，他该有的样子。

两个朋友在嘴唇张合间制造出初春寒夜里一团又一团烟白的雾，每一团都在不断重塑着这样的李瑜，将他也逐渐染白，渡去一层春季该有的零星温度，把他从飘渺虚高的某个地方渐渐拉了回来。

李瑜神思放松着，觉得十分感谢。

晚风拂过发间，将他们与严肃和深度无关的闲话吹散了，吹得到处都是，似乎便能很好地掩盖住那些让他害怕的东西。

他的确这样认为，心想自己已经快速回归了校园生活，做两名开朗又好心的室友忠实的听众，社会角色甲让人忘记社会角色乙背负的辛秘，他很快学会了叫他尽早忘却那份痛苦的方法，就是把自己完全套牢在甲中，让乙早早去死，他应该舍弃一切留恋，像离开时一样果决，让那个李瑜干干净净地死在冬季。

他心情不错地参与话题，似乎在迈着步子热切地想要走进春季，饶有兴致地听他们讨论某个游戏，虽然他并不太懂，但在这方面不懂倒也适合懂的人指点一二，很能激起对方的热情，李瑜间或点点头，像在认真学习该有的生活是什么样的，他真怕自己忘掉。

两个网瘾室友跟李瑜叭叭了一路，回了寝室也没歇，等宿舍安静下来已经近凌晨了，李瑜微笑着平躺在窄短的床上，盘算着新学期的安排，合上眼预备进入睡眠，理所当然地觉得今天晚上不会做梦了，以为自己能天赋异禀地在短短半个白日就毫发无损地迎来生机。

周遭彻底暗了下来。

-

常怀瑾借着些微酒意很快就睡着了。

他平躺在主卧大床的正中央，月光很亮，斜照在覆着他胸膛的软被上，像一截虚虚伏在他胸口的手臂。

他只喝了一点酒，称不上多醉，叶杏倒被他沉着脸的样子吓了一跳，许久不见了，这人在酒吧也总是那张轻佻刻薄的脸，叫人忘了他比这群狐朋狗友都要更早地坐在高位，有着实打实的上位者的威严。

倒也不妨碍叶杏翘出一点八卦，他等常怀瑾一个人坐了片刻才款款拉开椅子问好，“好久不见喽。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，叶杏便随便开了个话题，“婚后生活怎么样？”他笑了下，“狗仔挺烦吧，你都多久没过来了。”

常怀瑾的脸色果然更差了，叶杏直觉自己说到了重点，“怎么，不是表面联姻么，”他还是以朋友的身份稍加安慰，“习惯就好了，又不影响你找乐子。”

常怀瑾啧了一声，嘴巴张了两下也没像以往一样得心应手地嘲讽叶杏八婆，一杯紫红的酒下肚才颇为不解地朝叶杏道，“是啊，这算什么大事？”

叶杏以为是常家内部不支持，毕竟常怀瑾还算年轻，这倒是他不好细问的了，“的确不算，你老婆还挺好看。”他晃了晃自己的酒杯，戏谑地看着他，“你对着女的能硬么？诶，李瑜呢，也没见你多带他来酒吧坐几次。”

“他那么点大——”常怀瑾嗤笑一声后蓦地噤了声，有些烦躁地说，“散了。”

“散了？”叶杏觉得蹊跷，前一秒还宝贝人家小孩舍不得带出来，是这意思吧？下一秒就散了，合着常怀瑾是借酒消这愁的，叶杏胡乱猜出个一二，估计是那小孩喜欢上这人也看不得他结婚吧，一拍两散呗，倒没想是常怀瑾被甩了。

没劲。

他难得见常怀瑾这模样，却只觉得人间故事千篇一律的无聊，倒让他有些看不起常怀瑾了。

“换一个呗，正好别糟蹋人脆生生的小孩儿。”叶杏满不在乎地说，扫了一圈隐在酒吧暗处偷摸着打量常怀瑾的人，笑了一声，“有的是人等着您收，他不合适就找个更合适的啊。”

常怀瑾换sub实在不算稀奇事，他已十分免疫，即便这次比以往都要不同——曾经的常怀瑾更多的是对奴隶劣质的不耐烦，和抛弃他们后一种扔掉垃圾的悠然，甩甩灰继续投入到新的脂香浪蕊中，叶杏见得多了便只觉得无趣了，没有察觉这个男人身上压抑着某种随处可见的不适感。

常怀瑾为他的话醒了醒神，意味不明地笑了一下，与他聊了些别的闲话，走之前心情好上不少，留了句谢了，叶杏摆摆手祝他接下来的日子猎艳成功。

那是每一个猝然失恋的人身上必将笼罩的不适感，是叶杏已经嚼得失去滋味的人间情意万千结局中最烂俗的一种，也是大部分人哭哭笑笑最终总能很快走出去的一种。

可惜常怀瑾是个没什么人情味的人，缺乏关于尘世的羁绊与眷恋，和他一样为失去所爱买醉的人该放下的放下，该纵乐的纵乐，一蹶不振的也不是没有，但好歹懂得一个原因，知道自己在缝补一颗破碎的心。

常怀瑾倒是享乐的行家，也比任何人都要对情爱有着最大的不屑，于是快速投向叶杏揭开的他们生活的真相，李瑜不合适，那就去找一个合适的嘛，他什么时候缺过人？这是他的无知将要带来的短暂的安全，保证他享有舒心的安眠。

只是开启玄关的门时没有得到那个男孩的吻有些不适而已，看到鱼缸中被吃掉的白色鲤鱼有些不安而已，他稍微引颈释放掉某种恐惧，像在接受命运，又似乎在昂着头颅拒绝已经被他感知到的厄运。

大概是酒醉后的臆想，常怀瑾不以为意，草草洗澡和衣躺下，他十分刻意且可笑地睡在了床中央，并且得到了令他颇为得意的高质睡眠。

是啊，李瑜算什么东西？

在李瑜还在努力找寻忘记常怀瑾的方法的时候，这个强硬的男人在一夜之间便彻底剔除了李瑜在自己生活中的存在。

鱼缸被清理一新，斗鱼血红的扇形尾巴似乎比平常还要雍容优美。陶姨继续做着符合他口味的西式早餐，咖啡的香气飘浮在荆馆一如既往的安和空气中。他在七点半准时出门，最近和白家有不少接洽，正是忙的时候，正好省得他还要多分一份心给以前的烦人的男孩，常怀瑾在一个又一个承载着黄金的白纸上签下大名，带着一种胜利的微笑。

他会十分配合妻子需要的公关，甚至因为没有人在荆馆等待他而更长地留在了澜墅，白西燕淡淡地朝他道谢，他便很绅士地说这是应该的。说实话，他对自己联姻的对象十分满意，白西燕不同于那些天天想着傍大款的艳俗女明星，也没有大家族出来的大小姐脾气，不试图在常怀瑾身上多拿东西，也不抱有假戏真做经营关系的幻想，倒真让常怀瑾觉得她只图一个有夫之妇的清净。

他真不明白李瑜在闹什么脾气，在他眼里白西燕恰恰是维持他们关系最好的人选，可比未来几年里常家替他挑的人好得多——他也真是考虑过自己与李瑜的未来，怎么也不想家里的小孩被一个泼辣的妻打骂。

属他贴心，是李瑜不知好歹。

常怀瑾总是难以忘记李瑜那张又蠢又固执的脸，让他觉得可恨，让他觉得可笑，并且终于在反复想起间觉得厌烦，最后生出一抹嘲讽的笑，真当自己是什么呢？幼稚地冲他叫板，顶着一张死人脸，哭都哭不出来，常怀瑾知道，李瑜势必感到痛苦，他却有种报复得逞的快活，这到底是李瑜罪有应得，是他活该。

他徜徉在胜利的喜悦间，和白家的合作相当顺利，要他放弃这次联姻？做什么梦，倒不如说李瑜带着他可笑的发言趁早离开刚好给他提供了更多完善工作的时间。

春天在常怀瑾步履匆匆的脚步声中静默地流淌，于是他也理所当然地根本没有察觉到它的到来，它的再也不会来。

他每晚带着不知疲倦的灵魂休憩在主卧中央，并在靠右的一侧醒来，这当然被他刻意忽视了，并且像什么都没发生一样忘记了关于李瑜的一切，就像右侧曾经拥有的暖热干燥的温度没有存在过一样。

可是该来的总会来，常怀瑾已经很久没有想到过那个男孩，半个月大概已经算很久，却不知道一旦丈量起时间已经在预告危险。

他这天应酬到很晚，身上和精神都很乏，在玄关站了两分钟才若无其事地上楼，澡也没洗，失去警惕地躺进曾经属于他的一侧。

月光这次便明晃晃地照在他的腰上，像一只虚虚揽着他的手臂，随着浓郁的酒气遥遥传来一声犹如鬼魅的两个字的倾诉，是常怀瑾一再错失那样东西，是他们的钥匙，而已降临在这个与他结婚那天雷同的醉意昏沉的夜晚。

命运扣出一声钥匙插进锁眼的微弱声响，即将打开他连希望都不剩的魔盒，它已经足够仁慈，给了常怀瑾半个月活命，至于接下来的日子，谁也不知道这个男人要耗费多少心力找寻已然潜逃的那个无名之物。

常怀瑾很快便睡了过去，进入他从不更改的两分钟即达的安眠。

周遭彻底暗了下来。


	38. Chapter 38

凌晨两点，把李瑜从噩梦中催醒的却不是痛苦，更不可能是常怀瑾偶尔过分用力勒紧自己的手臂，是辣。

他在洗漱间抠喉咙，感受那团不安分的脏器反抗着这一切——这一切。

李瑜红着眼干呕着，一只手捂着肚子，间或擦擦淌了一脸咸水的肮脏的脸，另一只则压着舌根往里探，一股翻江倒海，那力量像拳头砸中了他的腰，狠狠地缩紧，让他弓起背，一股热辣的半消化液体从他灰白的嘴里吐了出来。

好恶心。

他喘了两口气，拧开水龙头草草洗干净手上酸臭的涎水，复又弯下腰继续感受它的痛击，那姿态真像一个输得一败涂地被摁着脑袋踹弯膝盖呕血的角斗士。如此这般，呕出一团又一团看不清原貌的肉，洗净一手又一手分成分不明的水，就这样，喉管火辣辣地泛着红油残留的痛意，手则似乎要腐败在酸咸的体液里。真是脏透了。

厕所陈年的污垢静默地听完了这场漫长的由人体内部发出的可怖交响，便随着李瑜关灯的动作继续隐没在夜色里。

他靠着泛黄的瓷砖看窗外的月亮，想缓一缓反胃的不适感再回里间。

他没戴眼镜，看不太清，那似乎有好几个月亮，如果能离月亮近一点则能看明晰，看完整，他在脑海里完成了一次电影镜头般的对焦，明白自己不过是无事可做，只要别想起那些不该想的——最后在额上体味到了一种虚假的触感，常怀瑾的眼睛看着他笑，试他的温度看有没有发烧。

他就这样呆呆地看着那轮模糊不清的月亮，斜倚着墙壁静静地淌满一脸又一脸的泪水。

这感觉就和呕吐一样，唯一的区别是李瑜这次总能看清每次呕出来的烂肉有怎样的纹理，常怀瑾对他是笑或是假意威严，吻落在脸颊还是舌尖，他的胃已经真真切切地空了，心脏也随着眼泪淌出一汩又一汩发酸的血。

可好像总也流不尽一样，李瑜用嶙峋的双手盛接这片没完没了的眼泪，那样子可真够滑稽，对着月亮捧面流泪的确有种恶俗的好笑，可他微微窝起肩膀等人环抱的样子又是这样可怜。

他哭了片刻便呆楞一会儿，眼神不知道放空到哪里去了，平静地凝望着一点，没敢再看月亮，终于停了么——又继续眉也不皱地从眼睛里倒出两条平直苦涩的水。

他每想一个瞬间便好像做了一次蓄力，自虐般回顾去年冬日似假若真的每一个吻，攒够了痛楚便流泪，流完这几个吻也总有许多个在排队。

他在这一刻真恨常怀瑾最后那些时日沉迷于吻他，他总是吻得很用力，偶尔又极尽挑逗，抑或是让李瑜最承受不住的——他吻得那样久，那样温柔，好像他也很爱他。

你有爱过我吗？

他的喉咙哽出一声痛苦的吞咽声，时至今日他都不明白常怀瑾有没有爱过自己，哪怕只有一点点，他真的不求很多，哪怕只有一个吻是真心的，哪怕只有一瞬间，常怀瑾或许的确爱他超过那些莫须有的一切。

他怀着一种想要绝望又逃避绝望的矛盾一片片掰扯自己和常怀瑾的每一次交颈，回想他那双永不熄灭的温柔含笑的眼睛——别再美化了，于是继而充斥着那个残忍的男人贬低他的冷笑，和一次次摧折他的狠心。他真是从来不把他的心当成需要好好对待的东西。

常怀瑾是上帝也是撒旦，李瑜已经明白，让他痛苦的却并非他既温柔又残酷，而在于他在常怀瑾的冷漠中已经分不清他的温柔或残酷到底谁更多一点，谁又更真一点，他该信哪一份，抑或是全都信，那又要怎么办呢？

他不知道，但已经在那七天得到了至少一个答案，并且出于这个答案，他将长久无法甘心。

于是继续搜刮着每一个闪现的片段，自虐般为他的天秤两端加上砝码，好来证明常怀瑾或许爱过自己。在此间他甚至会焕发几次短暂的微笑，这就是爱啊，李瑜知道的，而又马上被常怀瑾面目可憎的无情摔烂了，又无止尽地被排到的下一个吻重燃着，你到底要我活还是死呢。

等李瑜枯站到月亮身旁已经走过二十一朵云时才不再继续流泪，裤管露出一截冰冷的白色脚踝，像月光退潮后站出的一个没有灵魂的孩子，他只觉得很累，脑海中充斥着有关常怀瑾的一切，却已经没力气哭了。

李瑜把手最后一次洗净，垂眸间顿悟这或许才是他需要运用的方法。

他或许要做的就是不断回想这一切，而非逃避，再在每一次耗空情绪后产生免疫，就像现在，他已经奇异地不再难受了——于是决定这样做，像呕吐一样抠着喉咙，抠出血，在白骨臭肉间翻捣他已然腐败的幸福，好换来一份凄惨永昼里的安眠。

他待到日光熹微的时刻，熬成一张被回忆碾过的干瘪的脸，他不知道这份折磨要纠缠他多久，但这不过是他最擅长的事，忍耐，并且终于能够平安地活下去。

就这样，李瑜在五点的清晨开启了自己的新学期，以及将要持续五年的差别甚微的四季。

第一周正式讲课的内容并不多，他们大三课程安排也很零散，不久后是终于等来的教师资格证面试，过了学期中便要去学校安排的学校做实习，除此之外空余时间很多。

李瑜又接起了做PPT和P图的小生意，并且继续在学校的奶茶店工作，见缝插针地把日子填满了，隔着热闹的学生们看柳条慢慢抽枝，秦杉路过一次，见到他便进了店面与他聊天。

得知他和常怀瑾已经分开后不太惊讶，李瑜总能在这位年纪稍长又十分优秀的学长身上体会到一种游刃有余的宽容，随随便便就被套了话，毫无被追求过的尴尬，反倒有种被了解完全后的坦然。

“他和我们总归不一样。”秦杉评价道。

李瑜笑了一下说可能吧，也听不出难过。

他忙东忙西，在夜半两点准时惊醒，认真折磨自己，偶尔还会借着淡淡的月光看自己心口的丑陋纹身，这里很奇怪，会在不经意间产生针扎进皮肉的痛意，突突地刺在皮下，像是活的咒印。

李瑜认为这或许是自己脑海中的一种连结，毕竟它的诞生就是和常怀瑾给的心碎一起来的，他不以为意，现在关于常怀瑾的一切他都愿意承受，甚至有种赶场的无所谓，尽管来吧，什么都别漏下，到了时候总会忘掉，什么都是有限的，他乐观地相信着，常怀瑾折磨他的时长一定短于他的生命。

时间伟大在于它的强大，李瑜在半个月后如期迎来了一场完整的睡眠。

美中不足的是他在梦里蹙着眉头，但也足够值得道声终于。

-

“乖。”

常怀瑾侧躺过去，反转着一身酒气，囫囵说出一声哄人的话，在臂弯塌陷下去时皱了皱眉，然后猛地惊醒了。

他看了眼卧室的夜钟，凌晨两点，身上黏腻地发着汗，散发出他自己都难以忍受的酒精味，这和他的梦境出入实在太大，常怀瑾粗喘着气——他应该在回家后得到那个男孩高高兴兴踩着拖鞋跑过来的笑脸，他把自己扶得很稳，照顾着自己在下属面前的姿态，再耐心地告诉自己到家了，最后温顺地承受自己醉熏熏的吻。

常怀瑾茫然地看着这间空旷的房间，他知道接下来该发生什么，那个男孩把自己牵进浴室，用热毛巾把他的汗擦净，间或抬头给自己的脸颊一个吻，最后的最后，他们会一起躺在这张床上，常怀瑾知道他一定说了什么，他却怎么也想不起来了——

但是这些，都到哪里去了？

他坐在曾属于自己的右侧床边，头一次意识到李瑜原来已经离开他了。

他沉了沉脸，到浴室把一身酒气洗得干净，喉咙和胃总是难受，便又下楼打算自己泡杯茶润润，不知道有意还是无意，他泡了一杯碧螺春。

常怀瑾觉得自己大概还没有醉醒，不然怎么会在端着茶杯打开主卧的门看到空无一人的大床时感到失落，他的小孩应该红着高潮后的脸颊乖乖地躺在床上等他，并且在这天他们会达成一种前所未有的亲密关系，常怀瑾皱着眉，就这样端着滚烫的茶站在门口。

他甚至能预告接下来的自己会问怎样的问题，以及李瑜犹在耳边的动人答案：

“今天怎么这么乖？”

“想被主人多喜欢一点。”

“那小鱼喜不喜欢我？”

“主人要我喜欢，我就喜欢。主人要我爱主人，我就爱主人。”

“我的全部，一切，都是主人的。”

撒谎。

撒谎，常怀瑾用力咬了咬后槽的牙齿，把茶杯放在了左侧床头柜上，他甚至能一秒不差地忆起李瑜流转着琥珀的只看着自己的眼睛。

这些该死的东西都去哪里了？

婊子。

于是常怀瑾的冬季终于降临在这个怒意滔天的夜晚，原因在于被欺骗，被背叛，被时间的错觉戏弄，更在于他不得不承认的，他再也得不到李瑜睡前温柔施予的吻。

他放弃了睡眠，在书房工作到晨光大盛，试图在理性思考下驱逐令他蒙羞的耻辱的眷恋，一直等到平日下楼的时刻才前往餐厅，毫不意外地，他在看到陶姨摆好一份早餐时体会到了一种可恨的委屈。

他到哪里去了？

这感觉只维持了一瞬就被他暴戾地撵出脑海，常怀瑾饮尽苦烫的咖啡，和往常一样用十分钟吃完了早餐，他忽略了没有得到李瑜问好的烦闷，没有看到李瑜别别扭扭吃三明治的无聊，没有在玄关被他稍微踮脚打领带系围巾的空惶。

他把荆馆的大门重重地关在身后，似乎在宣泄最后一份遗憾——他没有得到那个男孩恋恋不舍叮嘱他路上小心的吻，好像他足够用力，就能把自己无处诉说的渴盼摔烂。

连陶姨都明显察觉了家主的异样，他变得比以往更为寡言，几乎失去了笑容，常常出神地凝视鱼缸里不存在的那抹血色。

她也一度沉浸在李瑜离开后荆馆骤然空旷的哀伤中，可如今已经过去半个月了，陶姨自认自己和希宝作为这栋别墅中为数不多的非冷血动物都已渐渐习惯了他的缺席，人总要习惯离别，她已半百，也为常怀瑾起初的混不在意感到吃惊，却没想到这份痛苦只是延迟了而已。

陶姨作为过来人很快理解了常怀瑾自评为莫名其妙的怀念，人们常常不在被迫失去重要的人时马上感到哀伤，他们会经历一段缓冲，像命运给予痛击前的慷慨仁慈或不怀好意，当它彻底来临时便会被平常生活的每一个角落，每一寸光线，每一粒灰尘，轻而易举地直捣黄龙，剔骨钻心。

她真心疼他，并且和希宝一样感到这栋屋子和这些活物都被那个男孩残忍地抛弃了。

这是常怀瑾无论如何也不会承认的。

他淡漠地承受夜半三点的月光，处理永远处理不完的公务，偶尔会觉得非常累，几乎要被漫无边际的疲倦吸干，而这时他又总会产生萦绕不去的那个问题，走到空旷的大床前询问空气，那个可恨的人到底到哪里去了？

他违背了自己的誓言，带走了他的白色鸢尾，被打磨得日渐饱满的珍珠，以及承接他辛劳的航船，这一切都消失不见了，连墙壁都只剩常怀瑾茕茕一人的投影。唯有李瑜本人的幽魂在这栋别墅里无处不在，他不再成为与常怀瑾有关的任何比喻，带着自己的荒唐的爱情铩羽，常怀瑾或许永远无法明白，李瑜所求的不过是一场有尊严的死去。

连带着把常怀瑾也变成了徘徊在夜半的一种虚假空心的存在，他开启了半夜工作的作息，稍微加长了在办公室隔间午睡时间，偶尔会路过月光下希宝从李瑜房间里迈步走出的优雅姿态，他和它面面相觑，希宝朝他喵了一声。

常怀瑾把他抱了起来，垂眼温柔地摸着它毛乎乎的小脑袋，没有问出他绝不愿意承认的话，你是不是也在想他。

始终有个微弱的声音在他脑海里刻毒地咒骂着，那个婊子。

他又十分卑劣地想象那个折磨他的男孩会被怎样惩罚，会哭吧，会不会继续想着他自慰，婊子，胆敢背叛他的狗，一定会比他感到更加难耐吧？他才不会承认自己是痛苦的，常怀瑾永不舍弃那份毫无用处的自大，向已然能够拥有完整睡眠的男孩发出咒诅，命运在窥探间发出一声窸窣的轻笑。

也不知道到底是谁在折磨谁，更遑论谁输得更彻底。


	39. Chapter 39

回首时总容易说时光飞逝，一不小心就溜走一个月，再回神又是轻飘飘的一年，但李瑜暂时不这么认为。

比如终于要前往教师资格证面试考试时，他继续默默背诵课文和重要的解释，确认流程的下一个流程是哪个流程——好像半个来小时的时间也很难捱完，白衬衫贴着他紧绷却很漂亮的背，努力轻松地微笑着，要从容，也要自信，具有教师的威严，他知道的，他的台风——

太硬了，而且软。

他谨记这两厢矛盾的教诲，就像他对作出这个评价的男人怀有的感情一样，他会在偶尔想起他时觉得非常安心，泛起一张温馨的笑脸，又迅速在夜晚被痛苦占领高地。李瑜还在努力，努力对常怀瑾不再怀有任何感情。

“面试怎么样？”陈鑫问他。

“还行吧。”李瑜扯了领带，在桌旁落了座，一边答一边埋头把人生规划的小本子掏了出来，在教师资格证考试那里画了删除线。

陈鑫使劲瞄他挂在椅背上的领带，带着大男生对正装的稀罕，“小瑜，你这领带什么时候学着打的啊？下次我穿西装，你教教我。”

李瑜笑了一下，“现在就给你打一个过瘾？”

-

常怀瑾拉好棕黑的领带，在玄关惯性地抻了抻西服，预备去上班，垂眼间带着一种刻意的冷漠，像在贬斥某种东西。

陶姨收拾完餐桌有些犹豫地端了个本子走过来，“先生。”

他应了一声，“怎么了？”

“这个猫粮，我在小区的宠物店里没找到，说要上网买……”陶姨把本子拿给家主看，“你知道，阿姨不太会用手机。”

常怀瑾辨认着本子上的英文名称，大概是澳洲的某个猫粮品牌，他答道，“我记下了，晚点让助理去办，您忙别的吧。”

“诶，好。”陶姨把本子收了回去，却马上被常怀瑾稍微用力阻止了，他皱起眉头，想起自己似乎见过这个平凡的记事本，“这个本子……”

“是小瑜留在房间的。”陶姨松手把它让了出去，待常怀瑾面色压抑地看完。

里面记录着荆馆家务的诸多细节，关于希宝的部分更是写了好几页——常怀瑾在字里行间才认识到，那个无聊的男孩在寒假大概买了许多不同品牌的猫罐头伺候那位骄矜的主子，看它爱吃哪些，还嘱咐陶姨偶尔换换口味。他甚至能想象到李瑜蹲在地上哄希宝的样子，他总爱喊它“希宝呀。”或者“宝贝。”

常怀瑾的面色不自知地暖了一瞬，又带着某种隐秘的期待越翻越后，翻到窗帘的洗换频率，翻过各类清洁剂的摆放位置，翻完那个贴心人对陶姨手部护理的叮咛，而渐渐沉敛了下来。

一句也没有。

常怀瑾把不算厚但也绝不薄的本子翻完，似乎不甘心地想再翻一遍，却在再次打开首页时被他以一种诡异的停顿阻止了，已经在玄关耽误了五分钟，他在这五分钟里感到了一种羞辱。

晚间被希宝叼住裤腿时常怀瑾像以往一样把它抱了起来，和它进行着夜晚无声的对视，猫眼和那双更黑更沉的眼交换讳莫如深的思念，像一起分担某种罪恶。而这天的常怀瑾却有些不同，希宝自然看不太懂那其间的嫉妒，第二天便莫名其妙被载回了韶园，它已经懒得有什么怨言了。

常怀瑾却觉得不够，于是连带着把自己从充满着那个人幽影的住所赶了出去，好像的确能盼来某种解脱，他甚至不知道演给谁看般把行李运到了澜墅。

别墅大门严丝合缝地关在一起，妄想阻隔某种东西。

-

李瑜把教室门轻轻推开，抱着一小叠教案准备给初中生上生理健康专题的班会课，是大三下学期的实习作业，这是他主讲的第三堂班会课，仍有些紧张。

半大的小孩见到他便笑嘻嘻地一齐打招呼，“李老师——好——”

“大家好，”他稍微放松肌肉，端正地站在讲台上打开PPT，微笑着说，“今天我们的班会主题是生理健康，大家有完成上周布置的主题作业吗？”

“有——”

女生多有些羞涩，几个男孩跃跃欲试地举了手，又带了些不好意思，李瑜点了一两名男生，都稍微红着脸又很大胆地解释遗精是什么，李瑜耐心听完予以补充，又主动询问有没有女生愿意分享上周预留的作业，班上的学习委员扎着马尾辫，举了手。

“月经是女性子宫内膜脱落的一种、周期性生理现象，周期为一个月左右，个体差异较大，期间激素分泌异于平常，情绪容易不稳定、免疫力也较差……”她认真念完，偶尔传来几个调皮男生的笑声都被李瑜警告性地制止了。

李瑜把预热环节收了尾，对主动分享的学生给予了口头表扬，又把普遍存在的羞怯和嬉笑现象抛还给孩子们做反思，才正式讲演课程。

从男女的生理构造到青春期将出现的发育现象，课程渐入佳境，在他平直的叙述中有种娓娓道来的坦诚感，把四十来名中学生带入有关自己身体的知识，以及有关异性的玄妙中。一切都变得不那么羞耻，他坦言阴茎或阴道，提及清洁和卫生的注意，再到自慰的合理性，让台下一双双眼睛都从想睁又不好意思睁，到直白看向展演图片的真诚求知。

最后的提问环节举手的男女生都很多，李瑜耐心回答了做爱是不是一定要在婚后的问题，并终于很容易被这群小孩引申到了婚姻以及爱情意味着什么的哲学问题，他只能给出粗浅的见解，告诉这群躁动的年轻人关于爱并没有一个具体的答案，它意味着美好，也必然有一定的风险，而婚姻则是一种责任。

有女生问他，“李老师，那我怎么知道和我谈恋爱的人是不是以后要结婚的人呢？如果不是的话，我、我会很难受吧……那会不会浪费了我们两个人的时间？”她红着脸说，“我不想、不想经历失恋。”

没有人笑她，好像在这群孩子眼里的确没有比失恋更可怕的事了，似乎都被狗血连续剧中失恋男女的雨中喊话吓怕了一颗青涩的心，担心自己也要经历。

李瑜垂眼想了片刻，然后端出一副不知道是在说服这些胆怯的小孩还是说服自己的语调，“爱是很难得的，相爱就更难了，但如果我们有幸被它选中的话，大家只要认真去经历它就好了，前提是不要伤害到别人，也尽力保护自己。”他言之凿凿，似乎在鼓励这些年轻的心，而遮掩自己被爱情降临时的巨大幸福，以及目睹它粉身碎骨的后怕。

去经历，李瑜收拢教案，垂眼间似乎在自己的答案里懂得了一点难言的奥秘。

下课铃响，这是一节十分成功的主题班会课，教室后方旁听的老师不约而同地给李瑜评了高分。

-

“你这酒真是烂得没话说了。”

常怀瑾又开始频繁光顾蒲公英，他倒是懒得去别的酒吧，叶杏在旁边翻白眼，“不求您喝。”

“最近怎么样？”他问把高脚杯搁置在一旁的男人，“还没收新的sub么，我最近倒老刷到你和白小姐感情甚笃的新闻——都半年多了，您还有耐心演？”叶杏笑得很戏谑。

常怀瑾在澜墅呆的时间不可谓不长，荆馆都快落灰了，陶姨被差回韶园做事，做什么呢，那里的保姆已经足够多，于是整日琢磨着猫罐头的品牌，天天带着希宝，偶尔像监督儿时的常怀瑾一样监督陈劲写作业——不过常怀瑾从前可比这糟心孩子听话多了，她也算有事干，也会像挂念自家孩子一样挂念常怀瑾，怕他在澜墅被照顾得不好，也才终于知晓这人结了婚——所以，所以要她怎样继续怪李瑜的不告而别呢，唯有叹息。

常怀瑾的烦忧却并不是有人多叹几次便能减轻几分的，他已经许久没和人发生性关系，这些日子同白家的许多合作落到了实处，终于松了些精神，便开始践行叶杏曾在李瑜离开当天给予的建议，他不欲理睬对方的嘲讽，因为已经有了目标。

男孩抽了吧台旁边的座椅一口一口抿着浅粉色的鸡尾酒，深灰色的单衣下露出一截窄窄的腰，叶杏识趣地不再说话，目送常怀瑾起身走过去，小声嘟囔了一句，“我算是知道了，你这禽兽就喜欢未成年那一卦的。”

他把人带到了樊岳，开门后命令对方去洗澡，倒也许久没来了，得亏有人定期打扫，荆馆也每周承受着格式化的整理，到处都预备他哪天大驾光临——常怀瑾一贯享受这般万事万物时刻等待服务于他的举措，似乎他到了哪里哪里才在准备这一持续的静止中活络过来，为他而存在。

他漫无目的地闲逛，像巡视自己的领地，被蛊惑般晃完书房衣帽间和主卧后最终来到了曾经摆着考试习题的房间内，好像最后推门进到这里就意味着不在意。

水床柔软地陈列在屋子里，常怀瑾倒是很不要脸地觉得自己的良心都喂了狗，带着淡淡的嘲笑，为李瑜觉得可惜，这可真是他可遇不可求的贴心——而终于在踱至角落时看到去年冬天被他形容成白雪裹着的那块已然变质的巧克力，一件四四方方的快递。

他把它拆开，难以描述心情，有期望，也有不安。

里面端端正正摆着一颗颈枕，还附赠了卖家书写的定制留言，“先生，祝您生日快乐，希望颈枕对您的脊椎有帮助。”

男孩敲门走近，裹了一身暧昧的水汽，却被常怀瑾喝止在门口，他调整表情朝他微笑，“带你去别的地方。”

又是这样，总是这样。

常怀瑾好像无时不刻都不被李瑜纠缠，真是可恨啊，他领着男孩驱车前往荆馆，这算什么？

他在李瑜一次又一次轻而易举的将军中终于醍醐灌顶，悟出一道解谜的残忍办法，既然他可以无处不在，那常怀瑾就让别的东西同样无处不在。

他把这个连姓名都没来得及问的男孩粗暴地压在餐厅的落地窗前，膝盖跪在六月也未有多舒适的的瓷砖上，被激起一阵鸡皮，还没来得及向身后俊美又可怕的男人撒娇，就被直直地进入了。

常怀瑾晃动腰杆，操出润滑剂的水声和身下男孩的哀吟，出神地看着那截摇晃的后颈细肉，他上手抚了抚，却只感到一种粗糙的干燥。

那股柔嫩的湿润业已离去。

而常怀瑾只会对自己冷漠地说，他不需要。

-

李瑜一直很明白自己需要朋友和肯定，因为一度缺失着自信，社会支持便显得尤为重要，于是在大四毕业这天穿着学士服和两个室友拍照时总是很容易觉得感激，一遍遍配合他们拍摄搞怪图片的提议，一张常年只会微笑的社交脸也露出真切的快乐来。

“茄——子——”

巧的是秦杉大他们两届，硕士生也在这天毕业，不少人借着理由和他拍照，乌泱泱的一片，两拨人聚到了一起。

“秦杉学长！可以加个联系方式吗？！”

一个穿着学士服的男生几乎朝他们吼了出来，显然是酝酿许久等到毕业才敢提，李瑜在旁边笑，秦杉干脆地拒绝了，友善地朝对方笑着道歉，“不好意思啊，家里那位看得紧。”

这是他们相熟的几个都知道的，秦杉平常低调，又是研究生和本科生圈子不在一块，被拒绝的男生显然不知道，红着脸说了声打扰便马上离开了。

“别笑了吧？”秦杉无奈地看着旁边的同学和李瑜几个，陈鑫看热闹不嫌事大，“学长这——夫管严的！”

“甭说了，你拒绝了我也告诉小息去。”旁边一个学姐扬着红唇笑，“那小孩儿吃起醋来太可爱了。”

“可爱什么呢，我的。”秦杉撇撇嘴，酸了众人一地，终于想起合影的正事，他们一堆人站在一起拍了张合照，李瑜还被单独拎出去和几个学姐拍了自拍。

李瑜是很羡慕他们这样坦荡的同性伴侣的，他遥遥看秦杉马上打电话开始哄人，也会为这样温馨的画面觉得爱很好，很幸福，但也仅仅是羡慕而已。

六月是毕业的盛景，李瑜在这一瞬间回首大学四年，却只能短暂忆起常怀瑾曾在电话里问他要不要亲，他淡淡地收回几乎要被烈日照穿的脸，将自己藏回树荫，明白自己已经为忘记那个人做了足够的努力。

并且终于在这一年半的时间里，在未来匆忙的实习的一年多，正式入职的两年间，越来越深刻但也同样越来越淡然，越来越漠不在乎地意识到，他已经被人生中仅此一例爱情降临过了，再也没有了。

他成为生活的旁观者，就像毕业那天隐没在树荫底下看人群奔往远大前程的一个模糊的影，周围朋友一个又一个结了伴侣，提及自己时他总是笑笑说不急，并不是不急的，李瑜知道，而是已经没有了，他不觉得感伤或是遗憾，因为那已经是足够丰满他平凡人生的无与伦比的经历。

你还要多少呢？

李瑜不过也是个城市生活中匆匆赶着公交的上班族而已，难道还要要求他死不悔改理想主义般继续渴望爱情吗？他不觉得自己有那么好命，抑或是认清自己从常怀瑾身上收获到的爱足够多，足够深邃，足够绵长到供他咀嚼一生的同时，也意识到自己再也没有多余的性命承担它令人畏惧的风险与苦痛。

这就是李瑜五年来关于常怀瑾得到的最终的答案。

-

然而那个可怜的男人在李瑜向命运交上答卷的时候甚至还不明白自己在解什么题，和第三个身量差不多的男生在荆馆的落地窗前做爱后他放弃了。

多稀罕，常怀瑾竟然也有用到放弃二字的一天。

他在一次又一次索然无味的性交中倦怠起来，看到那面窗户就觉得无聊和烦闷，等他意识到这一点后却并未产生覆盖上李瑜身影的成就感，而是一种隐惧。

他把希宝接了回来，陶姨也再次回到荆馆的岗位上，年复一年地过去了，这栋别墅安全地守护着他们三个，四季腾转挪移，又好像时间再也没有流淌过，凝驻在他们频频回首的那个冬季。

常怀瑾必须承认，这就是他的初衷，因为唯有这样，那个可恨的人的身影才会永恒地留在这里，不被遗忘，也绝不流逝。

让一切都维持原样，李瑜在荆馆的卧房不能轻易进去，椅子的角度最好还是他离开前抽出来的样子，樊岳那间便更是来往sub的禁区，颈枕他不敢用，摆在角落里，偶尔自己进去像第一次打开一样端详一番，默念卡片上已经倒背如流的字句，他真恨他，记事本那样厚，写得那样工整，到头来常怀瑾却只能抠抠索索地背这样简短的一句话。

他垂着脖子，似是不甘，又有种胆怯的幸福。

那个可恨的人赠他颈枕爱护脖子，却让常怀瑾常年高傲挺拔的脊梁为那桩昭然若揭的无名之物轻易地弯折了。

这五年过得乱七八糟，常怀瑾别无其它评价，又似乎什么都没有发生，而仅仅是过去了而已。

他已经不记得自己和哪些人做过爱了，也不会细数偶尔漫长的禁欲期，只是在夜半以一种不带恨意也别论想念的心情追溯李瑜的脸，奇异的是他仅仅会在和别的男孩做爱时想起他高潮的样子，剩余时候都是小孩朝他笑或者撒娇的情态。

五年足够常怀瑾这般愚昧的人也想清一些东西，比如李瑜是什么时候动了离开的心思，但他怎么也不明白为什么要多余那七天留在他的身边，那含义似乎太隽永，太尖锐，常怀瑾觉得自己在那七天里受到了李瑜无情的审视。他已经不似头两年一样会感到耻辱了，而仅仅希望自己不要忘记。

很难说清楚，就像那天他没吹头发睡醒后被头疼袭击一样，一闪而过李瑜叮嘱他吹头时可爱的严肃，好像他真的随着而立之年的降临快要忘掉那个可恨的人了。

他真害怕啊。

-

于是在李瑜竭尽全力遗忘他、漠视他的这些年里，常怀瑾做的却是不断找寻他、铭记他。

这是两个截然相反的答案，在命运的圈套里一个像扔垃圾一样分类择出能留的不能留的淡然得彻底，另一个却一股脑地想要把变质的东西统统塞进冰箱里。

五年后的相遇实在很荒唐，很戏剧，狗血又烂俗，连命运都不知道该让他们怎么圆，他们已经朝两个终点行得太远。

更为可惜的是再次遇到彼此时他们还是选择了没什么长进的自己。

迈巴赫横亘在十一月的雨幕下，李瑜拿着公文包道了声抱歉，说有东西落在办公室了，便转身离去，想要在这个男人面前活命。

常怀瑾目送他仓皇跑进教学楼，鼠目寸光地体会到了那种睽违已久的胜利，他笑笑开了车门扬长而去，打算再一次离谱地错下去。


	40. Chapter 40

李瑜站在三楼走廊的拐角，隔着雨幕已经看不见停车场那辆黢黑骇人的车了，他的肩背打湿了一小片，公文包也蒙了层水珠，于是复又进了办公室拿了伞，吃完晚餐回来上自习的学生路过他便唤声李老师好，有些纳闷出教室的时候刚碰上他，今晚也不是班主任守自习——看到他手里的伞便都了然了，李瑜便也借着雨伞顺理成章地掩饰着自己的慌乱，朝学生道今天下完晚自习记得打伞，不要感冒，都笑着应好。

乘地铁回家要耗费不短的时间，途中和平常一样确认明天的课程进度和班级管理细节，还要提醒自己别坐过站，要换乘一次。到地面上再步行十分钟到小区，李瑜进二十四小时便利店买了几个小面包打算通勤的路上吃，家里没存货了，想了想又有些懒得做晚餐，便要店员热了份中号披萨。

十一月凉进肺腑的雨笼罩着长泽市每一个行色匆匆的路人，天已经暗得完整，路灯斜斜地照着细密如针的雨，伞和人的影子伴着噼啪的雨声一起缩短又拉长，绵绵无尽，但好歹总有地方去，显示出一种归家的疲累与温馨，李瑜也不例外，而又在回到空无一人的五十平出租屋时显得有些寂寥。

他在玄关打开灯，一亮整间屋子也就小而完整地亮了，披萨被他搁在厨房的吧台上，公文包取下放在了固定的位置，换下淋湿的外衣，他掬了捧热水洗脸，散了些凉意，又开了电视播不知所云的综艺，和以往无数次一样，抽出椅子在收拾整齐的小屋里一个人吃起了晚餐。一路回来似乎是很忙的，像忘了什么事。

打了个混着蘑菇味儿的小嗝，收拾完垃圾，又左瞧瞧右看看打量起几盆绿植，被他养得不错，心情尚可地拍了张照发朋友圈，还是陈鑫和汪启明为了帮他在家长面前塑造成熟和蔼的班主任形象而提的意见。接着收了收蚂蚁森林的能量，喂了庄园的鸡，捧起书看了半个小时，书签往后挪了几页，最后整理一番教案，伸伸懒腰进浴室。

他冲完热水澡，像以往一样将要休息，用浴巾擦净水滴后拉开衣柜的门，没由来地顿了顿，似乎和这些年来常常发生的一样，被琐事蹉跎出一颗不常想起那个男人的心，他认真完成着自己的生活步骤，没了空闲，好像就能逐渐遗忘他，再与赖以活下去的那些共处——你看，他在三小时前才见过常怀瑾，却好像是假的一样，直到东拼西凑填完时间才好得空恍然大悟，他们再一次相遇了。

五年很长吗？这个问题很难回答，往未来看，设想这五年要怎样过，五年后的自己是怎样的形态，那实在是太远、太长的，长到李瑜甚至会觉得那是自己根本抵达不了的一个地方，因为他实在没什么期望的事，日子就这样过去了，绿植永远长不成参天的树，败也就败了，他的人生也一样，没什么值得稀罕的，干嘛非要拿几年几年来衡量呢？他不做这事，平添一股焦虑，好像总活不到那个时候，或者根本不盼着自己能活到那个时候。他真没什么可盼的。

而往已经走过的日子看，那又实在是太快了，快得让人记不清具体流程，拖着拽着，记一点忘一点，就匆匆赶往了当下。他这几年来唯二做的事便是谋生和学会处理对常怀瑾的感情，说成一件事倒也未尝不可，而后者本人早在五年间被柴米油盐和讲台前一节又一节上不完的课磨没了具体的形状，记忆是会骗人的，每提取一次便会被细微修改，再放回去，李瑜一度认为自己在做的便是对记忆进行剔除和矫饰。虚假但是安全，他干嘛不要？

啊，如今他们在一个平凡的十一月重逢了，或许他应该做出一点对得起观众的反应，也算尽责交代一番自己凄凄惨惨的爱情，痛彻地哭一哭，或者为命运的玩弄笑一笑。

他以为自己是这样想的，熄了灯在床上面无表情地看着窗外淅沥的雨，因为这样正视起自己和常怀瑾的重逢，而不为情绪操纵，似乎就能从命运手中拿回一点主动权。

他尝试着，像鼓起胆量去碰滚烫的茶水，企图完整地吞咽下去——他回想那个人的样子，鲜活的，进行的，就在三个小时之前，他朝他笑，吐出字句来，他的温度，一股活的热流，梦中喷洒在后颈上的根本不能与之相比——这实在比李瑜嚼碎的五年前的常怀瑾要来得真实多了。

也可怖多了。

他从床上翻了起来，不假思索地套上衣柜底下那件从荆馆偷出来的衬衫。

那真像他心里埋葬的一桩死物突然活生生地诈立起来，那样饱满，那样鲜活，微笑的弧度一厘不差，发声的语调一毫不变，一帧帧朝他汹涌地袭击着，就像昨天他们还在荆馆一楼进行告别——

真是让他害怕啊。

李瑜以为自己已经足够免疫，却终于惨淡地发觉，自己汲汲营营努力五年的结果不过是脱敏了日渐远行的记忆，而在面对真实的常怀瑾时只能没有出息地一溃千里。

他没有哭，而是死死攥着发白的宽大衬衫，有些神经质地抠了抠自己左边胸前丑陋的皮肤，似乎想要抓紧一败涂地的本质。

输这一次就够了，他牢牢握住这些年来构造出的那个不再骇人的虚假而残破的常怀瑾，温柔的，安全的，企图用他曾经的强大将自己保护起来，有这些就够了，足够他活下去，不被打扰，也没有惊惧。

李瑜脑海像电影重播般放送三小时前他们近在咫尺的相处，他笑得那样无害，一名优雅的绅士，拉开车门向他发出贴心的邀请——而常怀瑾说他没有操够他的话也同样萦绕在耳畔，李瑜把自己蜷了起来，他以为自己已经逐渐忘记剜他血肉的这部分，原来没有，它坚不可摧地等待着，原来是为了此刻——

他在用他对抗他。

李瑜在床角粗喘着气，像刚刚离开常怀瑾一样，陷入哪个他是真哪个他是假的拉扯里，而多亏常怀瑾早早提供了足够恶劣的论据，让李瑜面对如今友善的他时能快速下笔：假的。

他抠挖着自己身上的刀痕，感受那里虚虚的刺痛，千万不要被他蛊惑，他听到自己说，听到曾经的常怀瑾说，

都是假的。

李瑜渐渐平复下来，嘴唇轻轻跟着脑海里密密麻麻的判词嚅动，假的，是假的，他把自己包裹在那个温柔又残忍的常怀瑾中，向将要再次围猎自己的男人竖起高墙。

五年到底是长还是短，这个发问实在很没有意义，而应该问这五年你做了什么，抑或是未来五年将要做什么。

那么此时的李瑜一定要险象环生地叩首感恩这五年的自己，他把那个虚实难辨的常怀瑾全变成了真，把似神若刀的常怀瑾全变成了刃，他在不害怕他，不受他惊扰的最后，终于能够执起名为常怀瑾的武器在常怀瑾本人面前保护自己。

真是败无可败了。

-

常怀瑾自然不懂李瑜要怎样把自己打造成一桩实打实的悲剧，带着一种对比起来显得愚蠢的乐天精神回韶园接自己的围巾，他是信不过陈劲那臭小子的。

是周末，陈劲老实了一礼拜，忙不迭回家打游戏，常怀馨知道弟弟要回来也没有出去，他们这些年关系要变好很多。

“喏，挂客厅了，怕你找不着。”常怀馨朝衣架努了努嘴巴，常怀瑾取下放到臂弯，款款落座到真皮沙发上，阿姨替他沏了茶。

“荆馆来暖气了么？”常怀馨问他，“这几天下雨降温了，冷。希宝怎么样？”

“来了，你也别感冒，天天穿裙子又没人看。”他抿了抿茶，常怀馨听罢翻了个白眼，面色却是高兴的，他接着说，“希宝挺好的，你想他就去看看，陶姨一直在家里。”

“太远了，有空再说吧，天冷不想动。”她摆摆手，“晚上在家吃饭？”

常怀瑾点点头，又问姐姐，“陈劲家长会什么时候？”

“我哪儿知道——你去问问他。”她换了语调，坐了半晌又主动拎着裙子往楼上走，“我去问问。”

她这些年的确不一样了。

常怀馨永远记得四年前那个飒爽的秋日，她身后像是跟了一列长队，大包小包跟着一起回了韶园，里头有一半是自己的，给弟弟也买了一大堆，小妈、儿子和各路姐妹朋友分余下的四分之一，这趟旅行不错，她甚至心情颇好地给丈夫挑了条浮夸的项链——给他送情人，也算一种高级的嘲讽。

要常怀瑾来韶园得请三四趟，她直接唤了司机载着礼物和自己去荆馆，结果扑了一场空，最后又兜转到一片新的别墅区，纳闷弟弟什么时候换了住所。

她是怎么也不敢相信自己离开八九个月，亲弟弟就不动声色地结了婚的，真是一个字也舍不得同她说。

她独自维持姿势坐在澜墅的一楼客厅里，周围围了一圈礼物，散乱又密集地环绕着她，五六厘米的高跟鞋也没换，细尖似乎要把大理石地面戳出一个洞来，好让她比愤怒更强悍的情绪有个出口，那画面似乎也能做个海报封面，颇有戏剧感。

常怀瑾难得天黑前得了消息回了澜墅，一进门就迎上常怀馨几乎要刺穿自己的两道眼刀，他大概明白这愤怒从何而来，想来谁家姐姐莫名其妙多了个弟媳总归有情绪，然而，这难道不是他们默认的吗？常怀瑾想同她讲道理，这实在没什么大不了，殊不知那安抚的笑更一步激怒了她，眼见常怀馨噔噔地起身朝自己走过来，每一步都恨不能踩在他脊梁上似的，再然后她扬起了巴掌。

常怀瑾错愕地站在门口，长姐如母，常怀馨不是没有教训过他，最生气那回还是他高中那会儿，他姐姐抽起烟灰缸对他砸，不准他吸烟，那烟灰缸到底没舍得真的往他身上挨，碎在离他三四米远的地板上，似乎只是她在泄愤而已。

而这次总归不同，常怀馨发着抖站在他面前，比自己年长十岁高了十几年的姐姐如今踩着高跟鞋也要常怀瑾稍微低头配合，才好让那个巴掌正儿八经地甩在他脸上，常怀瑾不知道为什么，只是下意识稍微低了头。

常怀馨为他低头的这一瞬猛地松了劲，那眼泪和情绪再也扛不住了，她那个小尾巴似的弟弟已经长成了一个铁臂铜心的大人，常怀馨扬起的右手发着抖垂了下来，复又掐上常怀瑾的小臂，她绝望地问他，“你到底在做什么？”

他僵着手，想着要不要扶一把姐姐，却在风雨已来的此刻不敢动作，于是吊着嗓子又七平八稳地说，“只是联姻而已，白家很合适，没和你说是我不对——”

“我知道！我知道！”她崩溃地哭喊着，再没了往日雍容矜持的贵气，“所以呢？！你在做什么！你告诉我啊？”

“我稀罕你给我讨个弟媳回来吗？！”

“他们家又多有钱？我们家是不是又要撑不过去了，啊？！”

“怀瑾，怀瑾……”

她痛苦地呜咽起来，几乎要跪下去，常怀瑾把她扶到了沙发上，而终于听到他永远年长于她的姐姐垂死般问他，“你以为我这些年都是为了什么啊？”

常怀瑾怔愣地看着她，张了张嘴没发出声音，常怀馨哭红着眼一瞬不瞬地盯着他，像问他要一个答案，而常怀瑾直觉自己给出的答案会让他们两个都死无葬身之地。

“姐，”他皱着眉头尝试开口，“我想让我们家好好的。”

常怀馨凄惨地笑了一下，然后问他，“那家呢？”

“家在哪里？”

闷声嗡响一道秋雷，平地乍起万般萧瑟。

常怀瑾终于说不出任何冠冕堂皇的话，而只在姐姐泛血的眼珠里看到，在这栋新婚别墅里明白，常家筹码来筹码去，最后的最后这个庞大的家已经成为一个填不满的空壳，所谓的家人只剩他和常怀馨，其他的都被卖得干净。

他哑声道，像个不懂自己怎么突然犯错的孩子，“我不想让你们……住小房子，姐，我们只能这样走下去，迟早的事，而且你知道的，我喜欢男人，将来不会有——”

“我不在乎。”常怀馨出神地看着他，“你觉得我和陈放结婚是为什么？为了常家吗？”

“我可以住小房子，”她笑了一下，像想起结婚前夜和弟弟的对话，为他仍然记得感到奇异，也为他因此一路走到黑感到漠然的痛楚，她低声说，“常家没了我不在乎的，爸娶了肖姨的结果是什么？他去得早，留我们几个守着破烂过日子而已。”

“姐只要你过得高兴就好了。”

她潸然，“你明白吗？我只想要你幸福。”

因为她的已经没有了。

她的家已经只剩常怀瑾，却要无望地看他重复上一代和自己的悲剧。

澜墅外的枫叶落了一地，赤橙橙，红艳艳，像笼罩他们的咒印终于剥落的残迹。

常怀瑾送走她，没什么表情地拆了几件礼物，有两支质地上乘的葡萄酒，大概是某个酒庄的，常怀瑾从前总爱喝，他默然看着紫黑的液体，觉得自己似乎辜负了某种东西。

这感觉从前也有过，他突然有些想吃牛排了。

常怀瑾一个人站到天黑，等壮丽黄昏的血色消失殆尽，而终于双手空空地发觉，他似乎也已经失去了他的幸福。

那天过后没多久，他就从澜墅搬回荆馆，躲进余温已经不多的家里，他迈步很快，好像生怕去晚了点，那个男孩剩下的残影就要彻底抓不住了。

不禁让人回想起李瑜从前买完菜品，脚底踩着碎冰，急着赶回家躲进充满常怀瑾味道的别墅的样子，实在是如出一辙的报应。

-

命运实在待他不薄，让他朝思暮想的渴盼终于再次出现，常怀瑾像个饿了五年终于伏来幸福的瘦狼，他回想李瑜严肃道来陈劲罪证的可爱模样，并且得意洋洋地笃定那躲闪他的样子一定是没能忘记他——他会成功的。

隔天就问陈劲要来了班主任的微信，要他每天下班抽空去堵人，那实在不符合他自持身份的傲慢，只能隔着屏幕望穿眼睛再假意问几句便宜外甥在学校的情况。

李瑜怕得要死，每天斟酌字句敲键盘回复那个索命鬼一般的男人，板板正正地报告陈劲的状态，选择性无视常怀瑾夹杂在其间询问他工作和偶尔贴心得吓人的话。

【李老师，陈劲今天有按时到学校么？】

李瑜攥着手机的样子像拿着一块烫人的番薯，断不敢尝甜不甜，而只有烫。

他回，【有的，请放心。】

想了想又补充道，【家长其实不用每天都问，日常纪律不是大事，还有违纪行为的话我会主动联系您的。】

对面为他的称谓痒了一瞬，见面那天李瑜可一点也不尊称他，想必是下意识打字给忘了，惺惺作态，而越是做作就越是在乎，常怀瑾轻而易举地原谅了他，像欣赏网里扑棱翅鳍的鱼。他回，

【也关心一下老师，天冷，记得添衣，好好吃饭。】

酸死人了，常怀瑾把这些当捕猎的伎俩，殊不知那刻薄的脸上也泛着关切的笑，不知道到底是在骗人还是借着骗人的幌子骗自己，许是觉得太逼近，又补了句，

【才好工作，老师辛苦了。】

李瑜被他一口一个老师和虚伪的关心感到害臊，还有一丝痛恨。

他没有回他，无情的话说不出来，客套那似乎就承了他的情，他也是精明缜密得要命，揣着刀，常怀瑾往外迈一步就格挡一步，就等哪天开刃了，且等着吧。

常怀瑾也觉得这一周下来靠着微信聊天难得有什么进展，本想慢慢拉近点距离，让他别那么抗拒自己，真是一点效果都没看出来，每天上赶着贴冷屁股似的。总得见面的，见面那人就会露怯，哪像手机里一样板板正正的，常怀瑾觉得好笑。

结果陈劲个臭小子被常怀馨从游戏室里薅出来告诉他家长会还有半个多月——他都还没期中考呢。

常怀瑾只好照常磨着牙敲键盘，发了病般要陈劲逃了晚自习，在校门口接人去吃烧烤。

“舅舅？”

陈劲把一直看着教学楼的舅舅唤回神，常怀瑾才踩下油门，走到半路才说话，“回家？”

陈劲：“……”

“你说好带我吃烧烤的！”个高中生了气势就是不一般，更加不怕他了。

常怀瑾烦死了，“你旷自习不用跟班主任打报告？”

陈劲纳了闷了，“旷自习啊，还打什么报告，那不就是请假了。”

可是请假就合理了，合理那也没什么好说的，常怀瑾应了声好，等李瑜来跟他告状。

陈劲吃得欢腾，点了一桌子好肉，常怀瑾攥着手机时不时切到微信看消息，陈劲还以为他处理公务呢。

好等歹等，常怀瑾又琢磨着是时候要外甥翻翻围墙了，他这几天光等也没来得及骚扰李瑜，聊天界面停在三天前，让他难得生出点挫败心，好像有什么直直地亘在他们前面，不仅为李瑜淡漠的态度，而是这次重逢实在太飘渺，太微妙，像摇摇欲断的蛛丝，终于让常怀瑾意识到，他和李瑜的生活真是毫无交集，也没有任何共通的。

而这个道理早在五年前就被李瑜参透了，差别在于从前是李瑜够不着樊岳顶层的他，现在是常安集团的老总碰不到也放不下姿态去接触市二中的一个普通班主任。

他不会不明白，李瑜在等他耐心告罄，结束这场你追我赶的无聊游戏。

他们隔得太远了，从任何维度来说。


	41. Chapter 41

命运总归是眷顾他，这句话已经说过太多次，常怀瑾也迟早要参透他命运的道理。

李瑜在五年前遇到常怀瑾的这天——意即彭宇丹向左意求婚成功这天，作为伴郎之一参加了他们的婚礼。

清早还不到七点就穿着西装捣饬整洁陪着新郎接新娘，偶尔充当司机，被两个伴娘要了微信，他一整天都笑吟吟的，不为什么，就是高兴。

永远有情感落到实处，有眷侣一生共度，他为幸福确实存在感到高兴。

彭宇丹和左意拉着几个朋友商量了好几个方案，最后敲定午宴主要请家中亲戚，有许多前一天赶来长泽市的晚上要乘高铁或飞机回去，不好久留，晚宴则主要招待长泽市本地的公司伙伴和这些年来的好友。

李瑜是从早到晚都要跟着的，一点怨言也没有，秦杉必得敲个不小的红包——海归夫妇么，高知分子，搞计算机，讹不穷他们，还很坏地兜售生科院最新研发的生发剂，被追着揍。

现场包了一家五星酒店的整层，据说这家酒店楼顶有人造草坪呢，也很适合婚礼，几个伴娘趁空档想上去看看，穿着小礼裙拍拍照，问李瑜要不要一起，他笑笑拒绝了。

他站在伴郎堆里，在观众所能抵达的最近位置遥望彭宇丹接过左意的手，交握在缎面烙花的白手套上，像神圣的瓷器朝红毯尽头端上一桩圣物，天花顶上一蓬蓬地绽出浅粉色的花朵，覆在这对新人幸福的笑脸上，而又隐隐有些圆满的泪光。

他们说我愿意，在掌声中交换钻戒，现在，主持人说，你们可以接吻了。

李瑜在人群中把手掌都拍痛，秦杉在他身旁说，“你什么时候也谈个恋爱啊？”

李瑜侧头看他，对方注视着台下笑得灿烂得有些傻的尹小息，接着道，“不然又得惨兮兮参加我和小息的婚礼了。”

李瑜笑了一声，“小息今年刚到法定年龄吧，你这迫不及待的。”

秦杉矜持地扬了扬眉毛，“早定早安心，省得他天天吃闲醋。”

李瑜听不下去了，他们下了台，尹小息蹦跶过来喊秦杉哥哥，“给你拍了好多照片，你好帅。”秦杉揉了揉他翘了几撮不安分头发的脑袋，“你乖，不要喝酒，吃饱点。”

尹小息敷衍地点点头，又乐滋滋地把摄像机给李瑜看，“学长，我也拍了你的照片，到时候洗出来给你。”他抿着嘴巴笑了一下，有点想要讨赏的意思，李瑜配合他说了声谢谢，又夸尹小息今天穿得正式，很英俊。

他嘿嘿笑了两声，又有些不好意思地挠挠脑袋，“就是领结没打好，”指了指自己的领口，“有点点歪。”

李瑜便顺手帮他拆了重新系了一个——把人都看呆了，腕子和手指牵着两根黑带来回穿梭，最后再一拧，一个饱满漂亮的结缀在脖子前面，把尹小息原就稍显可爱的脸蛋衬得像个小王子，恨不能当场嫁给李瑜，开口前就被秦杉拖到坐席上去了。

“停止散发魅力吧李瑜同学。”秦杉面无表情地回来了，准备和李瑜一起替彭宇丹挡酒。

按理说有秦杉曾经稍微追求过李瑜的这层关系，加上尹小息小孩子心性爱吃醋，不该多待见李瑜的，事实上没见面前也的确如此。

他们头一次见是在彭宇丹和左意将要出国的临别小聚上，干脆在秦杉住的别墅倒腾的，没另外租场地。尹小息和秦杉那会儿在一起也没多久，戒备心不一般地重，每天恨不得作百十来回吸引注意力，听闻李瑜要来差点没打扮成孔雀在门口等人。

结局是从一开始提防着李瑜那张人畜无害的脸，又阴谋论这慢悠悠的性子指不定是个段位很高的白莲，最终拜倒在李瑜锅铲下炒出的一碟又一碟的色香味俱全的菜里，秦杉黑着脸听了一晚上这缺心眼儿夸李瑜手艺有多好，还嫌他大少爷脾气以后过日子肯定没跟李瑜一起来得舒服——就被掀开被子罚了大半宿，喊哥哥喊得嗓子都哑了，哭哼哼地保证只和他过日子——谁能想到呢，秦杉自己也没想到最后会和这样一个活宝在一起这么些年。

李瑜从上午陪到晚间，中午醒干净的酒到晚宴又吨吨地喝了些，秦杉和另外几个伴郎酒量好，他可以不用跟过来挡的，大概只是自己有些想喝。

左意偶尔抽空过来和他们搭话，道辛苦，被他们揶揄客套，于是又笑着问没有不舒服吧？跟彭宇丹似的，总还是把李瑜当长不大的高中生，要多问他几句，他微红着脸说好着呢，又看着左意乌黑含笑的眼睛由衷地道，“学姐，你要幸福啊。”

左意不知道为什么被他这句话闹得有些想哭，新娘一整天都穿着洁白的礼裙，努力瘦了两个月的腰微微弯下来抱了一下李瑜，有些哽咽地答应他，“一定会的，都多少年了。”

都多少年了，谁也记不清了。

李瑜默默算了算，从高中算起，他认识彭宇丹已经十年有余了。

他站在主席台上作为学生会主席发言的学长已经蜕了一身热烈的朝气，成为革履西装下年轻有为的丈夫，醉醺醺地敬酒喝酒，迎接红尘世俗里最幸福的礼物。

左意松了他，继续赶往下一轮人情，在尹小息蹦跶着给秦杉递柠檬水的时候收回了看李瑜的眼光。

她似乎明白了那股哀伤从何而来，原来并不为她与彭宇丹终于从大学时候的青涩恋人到如今奔往而立之年的夫妇，而为大二时第一次见到的那个有些木讷但十足好心的学弟，在所有人滚滚向前的时候，他也跟着穿上了西装，混着一身尘味儿，永不缺席地陪伴着，但始终只是茕茕孑立地在那里观望这一切，好像什么都没有变过。

也好像什么都没有拥有过。

他穿梭在朋友的人生中，接受他们的快乐与困顿，给予力所能及的帮助与安慰，也被他们一同温暖照耀着，李瑜不会说自己是很孤单的，那否则太没良心，尹小息都盼着他炒的菜呢，他接过这生命力过于旺盛的小孩端过来的糯米糕，身边的善意实在是足够多了。

和左意的怅然截然相反，他只觉得自己已经拥有太多了，就这样迢迢老去也是要十分知足的。

八点一刻，宾客都散得差不多了，李瑜替活泼了一天的尹小息解领结，说起来这孩子还是他直系学弟，比他小了两届，也不知道这么闹腾怎么选的中文——他晕乎乎地想，是有些醉了。

他莫名感到一阵心悸，站在大堂里如有所感地抬了头，似乎该有人不怀好意地摘下他的眼镜，再被扯进一个安全又危险的怀抱里。

他或许该像五年前一样泪眼婆娑，实际上却只是怔愣地抬起头，看到了大厅门口一瞬不瞬盯着他的常怀瑾。

-

常怀瑾刚下晚上的应酬，莫名其妙地选择了走楼梯，大概是想去去身上沾染的烟味，六层在设结婚宴，他只是稍一抬头多看了眼，就看到了李瑜眼神不甚清明地替一个男孩摘领结，仔细看那旁边站着的似乎还是当着他面给李瑜表过白的学长。

婚礼现场会有怎样的冲击？

李瑜还穿着一天下来也没多几寸褶皱的西服，显得那样正式，双手抽拉着别人襟前的领带，那个男孩看他的眼神把常怀瑾堵得够呛，怎么看也能觉察出欢喜的，指不定就是耗费心机等着这时候要李瑜帮他解呢——还有那秦杉，这么多年了，他们成了怎样的关系？有在一起吗？而无论有没有，他们一起出席了某个朋友的婚礼，散宴了还在有一搭没一搭地说话，那关系——还是说这是谁的婚礼？

同性恋婚姻合法在长泽市已逾两年。

常怀瑾为这猜测感到一阵惶恐，胸前架起一把锃亮的刀，要彻底剜走他好不容易盼来的东西，他就这样要死不死地看李瑜解了那个漂亮的结，再心有灵犀般和他对上了视线。

没有由来的，常怀瑾在这一瞬间的默契里笃信这场婚宴的主角绝对不是李瑜，他放松肌肉有了看门口新郎新娘姓名的勇气，果然不是。

他站在门口等他，并且相信他一定会朝自己走过来，难以言喻的，这个夜晚他的确和李瑜产生了某种冥冥注定，殊不知他自以为的更进一步，是李瑜对藕断丝连的抗拒。

李瑜出了会场，没有像之前一样躲避常怀瑾，只冒着零星酒气，朝他道，“走吧。”

黑色迈巴赫隐入沉默的夜色，谁也没有先开口，李瑜只淡淡地看着窗外，像还未完全清醒。

“今天朋友结婚？”常怀瑾问他。

李瑜反应了几秒，小鸡啄米般点点头，补充了一句，“之前喜欢过的那个学长。”

“是么，”常怀瑾莫名觉得舒坦，开口嘲讽道，“你去当伴郎？”

李瑜还是安安静静地点头，看也不看他，让常怀瑾觉得被忽视着，有些烦躁。

“那你呢？”他问，“有没有恋爱。”

李瑜摇了摇头，小声答，“没有。”

常怀瑾果然嗤笑一声，“五年了，你还没找到你的爱情？”

他这样刻薄，似乎在报复这几天遭受的冷遇。

李瑜却没露出挫败之类的表情，只是终于转过头来舍得看他，再索然地摇摇头，平淡而理所当然地回答他，“没有呢。”

常怀瑾知道自己应该有得逞的快意，却只觉得寥寥，在被注视的几秒间感到细微的胆怯。

“去哪里？”他转移话题。

李瑜收回目光，“我家在、藻庭小区，能麻烦你把我送回去吗？”

“回家？你把我当司机使唤呢。”常怀瑾笑了一声，又沉默下去。

这玩笑从前也有过，可如今谁都不太能笑得出来。

李瑜喃喃问他，“你想当什么呢？”

常怀瑾咬了咬后槽牙，没有搭话。

他当然不会放李瑜回去，今晚气氛这样微妙，连酒店大堂的视线交叠都似五年前他隔着摇晃人影的惊鸿一瞥——常怀瑾不介意带李瑜故地重游，替他想起从前他们共享的那份快乐。

迈巴赫停在蒲公英招牌幽幽照亮的门口，常怀瑾朝他道，“下车。”

李瑜乖巧地跟了下去，常怀瑾要怎样演他都愿意配合，只求他耗尽这点耐心，演完了好散得干净，他不想承受那些暧昧又恶心的短信了。

他深知自己是羡慕彭宇丹和秦杉的，也深知那便是他想得到的，更深知这是常怀瑾决计给不了的。

他只希望这个愚蠢的男人能够停止撩拨，还他清净无望的生活。

该落幕了。

蒲公英五年间的改变并不大，常怀瑾进去朝几个认识的朋友打了招呼，李瑜无师自通地坐到了自己第一次来时坐的地方。

常怀瑾发出一声轻笑，志在必得地相信李瑜也被命运操纵着，好共他一起回到曾经最幸福的那段日子。他给李瑜点了杯酒，被这人小口抿着，再又替他摘了眼镜。

叶杏大概真把这破酒吧当家，时刻都在扮演龙套，瞪大眼珠子不敢凑上前，他认得李瑜的，何况今日这画面像极了五年前第一幕相遇的排演。

常怀瑾坐在李瑜对面，看他一口一口喝着浅色的酒，在蔚蓝的灯光下显得朦胧又妖冶，让常怀瑾突然也说不出话来，只是怔怔地看着，看他的睫毛洒下悠长的阴影，看他上挑的眼尾那样熟悉，他还是很显小，像个刚满二十的青年，误入野兽蛰伏的酒吧，等他去拯救。

他和李瑜隔着几拳距离，似乎只要他轻轻一揽，他们错失的五年，他稀里糊涂的这五年，就能消失得干净，再也不用徒劳地频频回看。

他就要这样做了。

“先生——”

不远处传来一声呼唤，叶杏提心吊胆地看着十八往常怀瑾身上凑，这小孩笑弯了眼，“先生，好久不见，您怎么突然来酒吧了，不想我么——”

他蓦地止了话头，眼睛粘在李瑜脸上，对方也就傻呆呆地和他对视着。

常怀瑾倏地紧张起来，似乎觉得这十分不妥，他的计划八成能被十八这一嗓子搞砸，他知道的，李瑜最不喜欢他有其他人——这时候倒有了点贞洁的自觉和羞耻，晚了。

李瑜早不稀罕他的忠心了。

他朝常怀瑾温和地笑了一下，半醉半醒倒也能够马上明白眼前的男孩和常怀瑾的关系，不过又是他的哪个奴隶，这词被他再度想起时倒十分新鲜，真搞不懂自己从前怎么那样乐于匍匐于他，又贱又低廉。他又在其间幡然醒悟，常怀瑾能图他什么呢？李瑜突然觉得自己好笨，真当常怀瑾有什么好与自己纠缠，这人不过还是和以前一样，想要接着上他罢了。

抑或是常怀瑾在他这里失败过，所谓的主人么，那权威被挑衅时当然要夺回威严，他突然懂得了常怀瑾不放过自己的理由，和爱与眷恋当然没关系，而仅仅是输得不甘心而已。

还未等常怀瑾做出什么补救，李瑜就轻轻碰了碰他的手，抬起一张微笑释然的脸，朝他道，

“我们做爱吧。”

-

于是非常合乎剧本的，他们来到了第一次做爱的那家酒店，格局一致的套间，李瑜一进门就察觉了，淡淡地微笑着。

“要洗澡吗，我没什么力气了。”他刚换下鞋，想着要往浴室走，就被常怀瑾拦腰抱进卧房，再被扔到酒店厚软的被窝里，默然承受着常怀瑾一刻也不能多等的吻。

果然是这样，他想，然后纵容着身上的男人，迎接他急切的占有。

西服西裤被扔到地上，等常怀瑾要去扯他的衬衫扣时却被李瑜突然惊醒般阻止了，他面色有些奇怪，“你先脱，我要穿着衬衫。”

常怀瑾不欲多想，只当他太久没和自己坦诚相见，有些害羞，自作多情地啄了他一口聊以安抚。

男人的身躯依然健美，滚烫地笼罩上他，虽然不满隔着衬衫不能和他贴得完全，但他一秒也不能等了，只想着快点把这条不乖的小狗重新收归麾下，再也逃不走。

手指蘸着润滑剂往李瑜身下的小口钻，太紧了，紧得他心驰神曳，就像第一次一样，常怀瑾感到自己的占有欲和满足感滔天袭来，恨不能当场死在李瑜身上。

李瑜十分配合他，在他将要进来时翻过身子，撅着屁股准备挨他的肏，常怀瑾不讲客气地捅了进去，阴茎被又热又紧的穴肉包裹着，爽得他一点也不恨李瑜了，迫不及待地动起来，盯着那两瓣臀在他的撞击下渐渐变红，他头脑空空，觉得那幸福已然唾手可得。

终于在自导自演地顶了一阵后觉出不对，房间除了润滑剂的水声和撞击声，安静得有些吓人，他又顶了顶，只听到李瑜闷哼的动静，那屁股却又配合他的进入扭了扭，把他惹笑了，去捏身下人的脖子，“做什么？叫出来。”

李瑜不吭声，只声音不太大地朝他说，“你继续吧。”

常怀瑾又笑着掴他的屁股，“继续什么，嗯？”

他顿了动作，隔了几秒才听到李瑜答，“继续操我。”

便又无忧无虑地继续操起来。

他动得越来越快，那穴紧紧地裹着他，爽得他头皮发麻，盼了五年终于盼来一口真正的肉一样，他又觉得不满足，想要和以前一样被小孩黏黏糊糊地搂着接吻，今天格外羞么，他愿意主动些，于是把李瑜翻转过来，想要吻他。

常怀瑾大概一辈子都忘不了这一幕，他把李瑜的腿拎起来往正面翻，趁着快慰的冲动想去亲亲他，却只看到对方呆呆看着他抑或是没有看他的眼，上挑的眼睛失了生机般，那胯间从前可爱的物事只软软地塌着，常怀瑾停了动作，一动不动。

他翻出一条死鱼雪白的肚皮。

李瑜像是终于回神发觉常怀瑾看出自己毫无快意，半醉半醒地笑了一下，那样温和，那样无害，却让常怀瑾想要捂住他将要开口的嘴。

晚了。

他听到他说，

“现在你操够我了吗？”


	42. Chapter 42

李瑜斜斜地倚在床上，白衬衫散乱地挂着，下身不着寸缕，两条惨白的腿还被常怀瑾捏在手心，胯低贱又悲悯地敞开着，像一条终要后悔与女巫交易换来双腿的人鱼，在贫瘠的陆地呼出似有若无的酒气，他轻飘飘的，甚至还未完全清醒，却能娴熟挥舞那把与常怀瑾同名的武器。

是对蛊惑他上岸的人的回击。

“现在你操够我了吗？”

常怀瑾只觉得某处被豁然洞开一块。

而这个可恨的人饶嫌不够般，轻声说着，

“你看，我不好操了。”

“是不是很没劲？”

“我已经、二十五岁了，不想和你玩游戏了。”

事实上李瑜根本不是想要刻意伤害他的嘲讽语调——这是他无论如何也从常怀瑾身上学不会的，无论是嘲讽还是伤害，他只是用教学生的耐心跟常怀瑾认真讲道理，连起伏都极低，他和常怀瑾像玩家而非揪扯不清的情人一样论得失，而非感情。

“我们已经不再彼此需要了，先生。”

“就到这里吧。”

他这样说。

常怀瑾躲进了浴室。

喷头涌出滚烫的水，他却只感到彻骨的寒冷，不敢回想方才李瑜的眼睛和话语，谁又真的成了谁的塞壬？常怀瑾总觉得该是哪里错了，五年前他还在哄骗那个男孩潜入性欲的汪洋，现如今却像个绝望的渔夫捞起一条半死的人鱼，他到底该在海底还是岸上，抑或是说，李瑜到底是在海底还是岸上，他要怎样才能得到他？

他的幸福。

他不知道，常怀瑾陷入了一种类似贫穷的巨大窘迫，他不知道。

在他还想着该怎么赎回那桩无名之物的时候，李瑜已经用卧室的淋浴间把自己拾整干净，半醉倒也不影响他动作，再捡起地上的衣物穿好，碰不上常怀瑾出来就快速离去，碰上了就与他做最后的圆满辞行，总归是结束了，没续集了。

常怀瑾穿上浴袍出来便见到李瑜在门口换鞋，他无望地看着他即将转身的侧影，体会到了李瑜曾在与他初吻的雪夜被他留滞在空地时那种难言的失去。

那么他也一定会像往年一样，像李瑜迫不及待地转身追上他的车门一样，回到他的身边。

“留下来。”

他拉住李瑜将要开门的手，语气僵硬，面色有种不忍钻研的难堪。

李瑜侧头有些不明白常怀瑾这奇怪表情的意味，只觉得手腕要被捏碎了，男人又说了一句，即便绝不像恳请，从他嘴里说出来也足够稀罕，“就一晚。”

两个人就这样默然地对立在玄关，这个曾经无比甜蜜的方寸之地，却要成为常怀瑾或许再也无法拥有李瑜的路口。

“最后一晚。”

他颓然地说。

李瑜没有体会到他语气里抖落的悲伤，仅仅在对视时注意到这个男人眼角有了不明显的细纹，并且出于本能地产生了怜惜，他斟酌了几秒，回答道，“好的，先生。”

“别叫我先生。”常怀瑾说，又马上把人往卧室轻轻拽，“去休息。”

李瑜乖乖换回鞋子，一边点了点头，“最后一晚。”

常怀瑾在一旁不搭话，像是什么都不想听见一样。

于是在这个现实与过去重重叠叠交相呼应的一天的末尾，常怀瑾和李瑜一起换了睡袍躺在酒店套房的大床上，月光那样明亮地照耀着，铺陈着，催促着。

他们谁也没有余力多加体会这场静谧祥和的告别仪式，仅仅像两个守望彼此多年的老伴一样并排躺在床上，隔着相看两生厌的短短一拳，隔着五年时间汇集而成的楚河汉界，他们或无望或释然地快速陷入了昏沉的梦境，因为这两种情绪的本质是一样的。

都意味着结束。

-

凌晨两点，是个抓人心肝的坏时辰。

李瑜复又梦到了很久没梦见过的场景。

他梦到自己是很小的，家里似乎始终只有一个人，邻居家是很平常却足够温馨的一家三口，他会常常去对面吃饭，合乎做客人的规矩和自觉，当然要把最好的面包让给邻居家那个很可爱的小孩，他有点落寞，也有些高兴，那个小男孩喊他哥哥的样子让他觉得欢喜。

他没什么朋友，在迷宫似的街道瞎转悠，终于撞见一个高大的木偶人，眼珠跟灯泡似的，亮得晃眼，木偶人给小李瑜指路，往这儿走，往那儿走！诶，不错不错，我说你可以的吧？李瑜只会乐呵呵地点头，觉得有木偶朋友也很足够，又在将要走出迷宫的时候被他的朋友告知，“我的朋友来啦！先走喽。”便牵着另一个木偶人走了，李瑜朝他告别，心想到底也是，木偶人和木偶人走在一起才最搭嘛。

他会继续梦到很多残片，却和这些具有象征意义的抽象指代并不相同，而细微到每一种感官里，比如某个雪夜唇贴唇的柔软，某间换衣室围巾叠围巾的纠缠，和一声声遥远又近在咫尺的低唤，小鱼，我的小鱼——最后终于随着心脏不堪重负的鼓动清醒过来，他的梦总是戛然止在常怀瑾微笑亲吻新妻的那幕上。

他已经很久没有梦到这些了，李瑜睁开眼，迷茫地看着天花板，意识到自己身处何处时又侧过头看了眼身旁深睡的男人，他与他隔着一拳，他与他熟悉的怀抱隔得这样这样近。

李瑜怔愣地看着常怀瑾在梦中微微皱起的眉头。

常怀瑾不爱做梦，也记不太清所谓的梦境，从前不适应李瑜的离别也并非夜半惊醒，而是迟迟睡不下而已。所以偶然在凌晨两点被唤醒仅仅出于一种诡异的生物钟，毕竟有不短时间他在这样幽暗的时刻仍不得不进行工作。

并且在每每醒来后也被逐渐磨没了怨恨，只是淡漠地承受着这份折磨，淡漠下去也就不是什么折磨了——反正他永远做不完那些工作，习惯就好。于是那份惩罚最终浓缩成夜半两点梦醒时面对大床空荡左侧的惘然，别想了，他总是对自己这样说，仅仅哀伤一瞬，复又沉沦在公务的鸦片里。他的确比李瑜更懂得承受伤痛。

所以当他再一次于这个糟糕的时刻醒来时并没什么不满，非要说的话，只有恍然意识到今天左侧并非空荡荡的心酸。

月光从窗帘的缝隙里钻出一截，趴在常怀瑾的腰上，李瑜静静盯了片刻，终于闭上眼。

常怀瑾只觉得那人睡着后头稍微朝向自己的样子实在太动人，为什么不能再近一点呢？他一如既往地贪婪，又十足害怕着，似乎只有睡着后他才能离现如今的李瑜近一点。

那便再近一点吧。

李瑜往右侧翻了身，常怀瑾还未等得及反应他是否醒来，就已经稍微用力把人搂了过来。

他们一如往年般嵌进彼此的怀抱里，在得到拥怀后不约而同地睁了眼细细呼吸，只当这是命运最后的馈赠，以为对方都没有醒。

李瑜把手揽在常怀瑾腰上，替了那寸月光。

常怀瑾把脸埋进他的颈窝，终于泊回故乡。

他突然就相信了，相信那句李瑜就是他的归宿。

那么在这最后一晚就让他纵情享受吧，以一种克制却铭心的方式，他这样绝望，又这样虔诚。

那么命运可否继续怜惜他，让常怀瑾续上那根通天的藤蔓？

可否运用感情中负负得正的歪理，让这两具相拥的枯骨长出新肉，让这两条干竭的河床汇成汪洋，让这两个平凡又愚蠢的人类在寒冬死出一个荒唐却圆满的春季——

这无关命运，而在于常怀瑾能否明白解铃还须系铃人的道理，他斩断它，就必得由他续上它。

在于他是否甘心。

-

“喂，小息。”

“不用了，尹老师怎么天天和你合计这些——”

“你结婚就结嘛，别来酸我……我没转移话题。”

“真恋爱了还不能给你当伴郎了……哪里惨啦？”

常怀瑾一晚上什么名堂也没琢磨出来，就在李瑜絮絮叨叨接电话的声音中醒了，那人背靠在自己怀里嘟嘟囔囔的，他乐得装睡，顺便偷听了不少电话内容。

“还不惨！二十五了，工作快两年了吧？我听秦杉说你大学就没谈恋爱，你说你天天守着学生有什么意思，每天回家也没人等你，日子跟没盼头似的——别嫌我多管闲事，宇丹哥昨天喝醉酒了还没忘神神叨叨说小瑜怎么还没伴儿，你说你柜都出了，还不准朋友帮你留意身边的人呢，还是说学长不把我当朋友啊？”

电话那头威力可真不小，把常怀瑾也唬得一愣一愣的，李瑜像是习惯了，马上连哄带骗细声细语地说，“你又乱说话，我就觉得这没必要特地认识，随缘就好了，挺尴尬的。”

“哪里尴尬啦？”尹小息跟个炮仗似的，“都二十一世纪了，还亏得你也算长泽大学毕业的高材生，信缘分还不如信秦杉一周只上我两次呢——不是，有什么好尴尬的，同性恋结婚都合法了，你哪里来的封建残余嫌弃相亲！”

相亲！

尹小息还在高歌相亲这门伟大的艺术，常怀瑾已经五雷轰顶，大清早被一吨凉水泼了似的，清醒得像刚吞完一罐薄荷糖。

这电话里的糟心玩意儿，在跟李瑜张罗着相亲？

怀里人还未意识到常怀瑾已经醒了，还旁听了大半他和尹小息的通话，他拒绝未果，被对面一锤定音——姓名和其他信息发你微信，时间地点在电话里又强调了一通，非去不可——真要感谢尹老师是尹小息亲姑姑，李瑜课表和值班时间他一清二楚。

他无奈地看了看挂断的电话，心里也清楚这不是尹小息一个人跟他闹，尹老师关心他出了力不说，那一拨朋友尹小息估计也就因为最会说又能泼被当成代表打的这通电话，他不好意思拂了这些心意。

也不知道他们怎么就觉得自己那么孤单。

他放了手机从常怀瑾怀里轻轻出来，回身打量这人脸色，大概还没醒，放松般出了口气，踩着拖鞋去洗漱了。

常怀瑾幽幽睁了眼，说不明道不尽的一股怨，很没有自觉地起身进了洗漱间和那人一起刷牙洗脸，李瑜这才真的觉得尴尬，也不敢多看镜子，二倍速咕噜咕噜水擦干净脸就出了门，让常怀瑾恨死了，明明昨晚抱得那样偎贴。

他总归认为那是李瑜半梦半醒的动作，他总归认为……

总归认为没有人比他更合适李瑜。

“送你回去吧。”他朝李瑜道，对方观了观常怀瑾的脸色，很平常，他没有拒绝。

迈巴赫缓缓出库，李瑜的心情说不上来的轻松，也有种淡淡的遗憾，想来换谁坐在这样爱过的人身旁直面两人即将分道扬镳的事实，都是有遗憾的，可既然都遗憾了那也就别再留恋，这个句号画得不错，或许他的确该开始新的生活。

“藻庭离二中挺远的。”常怀瑾打破沉默，他真看不惯此时李瑜那张疏松的脸。

“嗯。”对方点点头。

“……”常怀瑾很努力地想了想话题，“平常怎么上班过去，开车吗？”

“还没买车，”李瑜说，“乘地铁。”

“要多久？”

“四十来分钟吧，加上步行一个小时不到。”

“怎么没买近一点？”

“是租的。”他纠正，“学区房租金比较贵。”

常怀瑾点点头，又陷入那种他自以为焦灼的沉默中，以前和李瑜聊些什么？他努力回想，他会朝他开一些低俗的玩笑，放在现在当然不合适了，除此之外呢？他似乎说得很少，让常怀瑾不禁也有些唾弃自己除了那档子事几乎没有别的可说——倒是李瑜和一贯安静木讷的样子不同，会有些絮叨，尤其是他们同居后的那段日子，跟块粘人的糖心糕点一样，一碰上他就迫不及待地要亲要抱，还会可可爱爱地怪先生工作太晚，头发也不吹干，报告今天读了哪些书，又征询他明天吃什么好呢？先生，好想先生——常怀瑾看了眼李瑜的侧脸，很想碰碰他，但知道他已不再是他。

他想要那样的李瑜，却不由自主地想起昨晚同样坐在副驾的李瑜问到的那个问题：

“你想当什么呢？”

常怀瑾想，他想当李瑜的什么呢，而在此之前，他还有资格当李瑜的什么呢——

微信提示音打断了他的思路，李瑜点开语音框，自动免提播放了尹小息威胁他的一部分，他朝常怀瑾道了声抱歉换成听筒听完，常怀瑾脸色可见地黑了下去，那头想必是在强调相亲的事。

他一想李瑜会和某个男人见面微笑，坐上他的车，再一同前往餐厅共进晚餐，或许极为幸运的李瑜会爱上他，他不就这样崇尚着爱情吗？他们或许会做爱，不，是一定会，那个男人继而会得到常怀瑾伸长了脖子盼望的一切，一万个晚安吻和他撒娇时的笑脸，他几乎要被嫉妒掐得窒息。

就像李瑜曾经嫉妒其他人也会得到他的垂怜一样，他也终于要作为求索着等待李瑜的恩赐，真是活该啊。

藻庭到得这样快，李瑜朝他礼貌地道了再见，常怀瑾没有回。

他才不要和他告别。

-

星期五的下午，李瑜下了班准备赶往人生中的第一次相亲约会，还有些紧张，更多的是不适应，心率莫名有些奇怪，盘算着怎么搭车比较方便转移着注意力，却在校门口等来一个以为这辈子都不会再有任何瓜葛的人。

常怀瑾偷听了几分钟电话，必然不能白听，时间地点摸得清楚，他还要提前一小时来学校堵李瑜。

-

他还有资格成为李瑜的什么人？

没有这样的问法，而是他最适合成为李瑜的什么人，那必定是最亲密的人，他从前觉得是主人，显然大错特错，那就要他换上最烂俗却最深刻的那个答案，还等什么，他要做他的爱人，做他共度晚年的伴侣，做他一生一世都要交付身心的丈夫——

在于他是否甘心。

甘心放下毫无用处的自大和身份，甘心承认自己那些臭钱和权势根本不被李瑜放在眼里，更在于他要甘心共他奔赴他曾经最鄙夷最不屑的爱情。

如果这就是他们最终的答案。

即便常怀瑾如此不信任它，也要甘愿为李瑜抛弃固守二十余年的偏见与傲慢。

也要为了李瑜，相信它。

他紧张地站在路旁，迈巴赫里藏着一把玫瑰，红得似这滚滚人间的灰烬与生机，他可否盼来一场苦等太久的爱情。


	43. Chapter 43

李瑜没有刻意躲闪，而是十分不解地迎着常怀瑾傻不拉几站在路旁盯着他的眼睛走了过去，“接陈劲么？”

“他今天放假？”常怀瑾一张口便觉得自己的声音有点哆嗦，咳了一声接道，“不是。来接你的。”

“放的，明天周末了。”李瑜没接他的话茬，“那我先走了。”

“去哪里？”他明知故问，握紧了手，再不济，“我送你。”

李瑜看了他几秒，摇了摇头，“有私事。”说罢便往公交站台走了，一转脸眉头就皱了起来，僵着手臂，别让自己没出息地拍拍心脏，他真是太害怕常怀瑾也越来越搞不懂他了，而后者则让他更加害怕起来。

这算什么？他以为婚礼那晚常怀瑾已经能够死心，认清自己不再是一个对他有性吸引力的人，他不好操了，李瑜默默等着公交，回想醉酒间模模糊糊记得的一切，酒吧里遇到的那个男孩才会是他喜欢的，不是吗？就像五年前一样，五年前啊，那会儿他也堪堪算小男孩儿，现在，现在则是一身粉笔味儿的班主任喽。

常怀瑾在执着什么呢？李瑜突然觉得他比自己还笨一些，难道要再重复一遍那晚的窘状吗。

他这样想着，莫名有点想笑，那似乎还是这个男人在自己面前第一次吃瘪，可笑容还未及眼底，又迅速散成一片叹息。他只希望常怀瑾快点放弃无用的纠缠，甚至恨不得操着喇叭跟这个男人说清楚，你已经打败我了，该知足了吧？我没有得到爱，你也操够了，你赢得这样彻底，到底还有什么要从我这里拿过去啊？

你还想要什么呢。

他甚至产生了一丝怜悯，像垂首聆听香客愿望的菩萨，想的却是求一个办法让常怀瑾死心。他已经不知不觉在他们的关系中成了这样的人物。

因为他已经不再需要常怀瑾了，无论是任何慷慨的经济援助，还是所谓的感情施舍，李瑜是个非常容易知足的人，就现状而言前者足够养活他，而后者即便友情不能完全取代那样动人的爱——但他怀揣着曾经对常怀瑾的爱，也能安稳的活下去。

李瑜从不奢求更多，回忆那样安全，他绝对不会贪婪地触碰活生生的常怀瑾，即便这个男人在马路对面拉开车门的背影那样稀罕，流露着一种失败的懊恼，他却再也不会被他欺骗了。

他上了公交，对相亲对象不抱任何幻想，最好在合适的时机提出自己并无恋爱或者结婚的念头吧，不过他倒也觉得对方看不上自己就是了。

齐一鸣，二十八岁，海归硕士，是个桥梁工程师，长相中等偏上，身材看上去有健身习惯，比李瑜高一个额头，笑起来有点憨厚，穿得倒比较时髦，西装上还别了个挺精致的袖扣，李瑜有些不好意思地看了眼自己很平常的棉服和毛衣，对方起身朝他笑笑握了手，“你好，我是齐一鸣，跟宇丹是校友。”原来是彭宇丹留学时期的朋友，他也笑笑做了自我介绍。

常怀瑾还是人生中头一次开着迈巴赫搞跟踪，一路随着29路开开停停，还要注意到了站点下车的有没有李瑜，他抿着嘴巴瞪着眼睛，最终泊到了一家西餐厅外，看那人裹成球一样的背影走进去，在窗边一个等候的男人身旁落了座。

笑得那样和蔼可亲，常怀瑾捏着方向盘的手不自觉地用力，有些愤懑地回想重逢以来李瑜朝自己笑的样子，不是客套就是在他心口插刀的预告。

真可恨啊。

他又难以自控地感受到了一种被嘲讽的哀凉，他们怎么就到了这样进退维谷的地步——倒也只是他不愿意退，你怎么就这样想离开我呢？常怀瑾不敢多想，否则也难免觉得自己一无是处，他实在是有些害怕李瑜时刻要向他道永别的那种表情——比五年前的那个上午要恐怖多了，或者说五年前是一点也不恐怖的，他面色惨白，头一次直呼常怀瑾的姓名，甚至在微微发抖，那是佯装的强硬，而现在呢，是随随便便就可以把他扔在原地的不在乎。

他该怎样留下他？常怀瑾头一次觉得束手无策起来，毕竟李瑜已经不是招之即来挥之即去的宠物狗了。他也不知道自己有什么好给他的，但至少，常怀瑾坐在车里死死地盯着李瑜对面的男人，至少他可以从任何角度来与这个所谓的相亲对象进行优劣比较。

他瞄了眼后视镜，矜持地挑了下眉毛，觉得从脸来说自己能剩个好几十分，那身材大概有常年健身，不过自己也绝对不赖，而且比他要高——李瑜大概会喜欢更高一些的吧？那样才最合适把他完整搂在怀里，自己也正好能完美地弯下脖子嗅闻那个男孩颈间的气息，他深吸一口气，是为这画面的餍足，和不敢想象主角换人的酸涩。

于是极为刻薄地继续评价起齐一鸣来，西装面料骚包地反着光，李瑜怎么可能喜欢这种高调的人？还有那品味怪异的袖扣，常怀瑾觉得自己随便从衣柜里拎一对儿出来都比那人的要好看。再说这用餐礼仪，吃牛排能坐直点别把嘴咧那么开么，也不知道给李瑜切切，他那块显然纵了些筋——何况李瑜根本不喜欢吃西餐。

“先生，”有人敲了敲车窗，常怀瑾把窗户降了下来，“能麻烦您停到别处吗？这是餐厅的停车位，客人——”

“好。”他打断对方，没什么表情地挂挡离开了，没有理会对方的道歉或致谢。

那实在是有些不符合他身份的难堪，头一次被人撵走还没来得及产生什么不快，仅仅握着方向盘漫无目的地开着，回顾那段日子和李瑜相处的细节。

李瑜不喜欢吃西餐，常怀瑾知道，比如从前在樊岳楼下的自助餐厅，李瑜很少去西点的区域，更偏爱有辣味的中餐。在荆馆吃早餐的头一天便别别扭扭地啃三明治，会做饭，但仅仅是普通的家常菜，到了快过年的时节为了应常怀瑾的口味才学会煎牛排——他却还没来得及吃几口，就被电话催出了门，去见了彼时的未婚妻。

李瑜从来不在这些细节上做出过多要求，而是无声无息地一味适应常怀瑾，迎合常怀瑾，并且终于把自己妥妥帖帖地融进了荆馆，到底是他把他惯得这样跋扈，无所忌惮。唯一会抱怨的也不过是先生回来太晚而已，会撒娇的也不过是太想念他而已，会难过的也还是为先生的劳苦而已，常怀瑾不愿再想了。

首战不捷，常怀瑾等了李瑜一个小时，跟了这狼狈的一路，已经足够算他的低姿态，他无言的恳请，得好好回荆馆回公司被伺候几天捧上几个月才攒够尊严继续追赶，却堪堪打了方向盘，往藻庭去。

因为不管他是否愿意细细回看，李瑜就是那样低姿态地对待过他，所以换他如今这般，凭什么有不乐意？常怀瑾在受挫中终于有了些自知之明。

要说曾经是游戏，难道游戏不也该李瑜心甘情愿么？就合该他是奴隶你就能不管不顾他每晚看你的眼睛？常怀瑾他做不到了，他突然不爱称游戏了，他希望这一切都非扮演，因为他并没有在扮演，只是自然而然地发生了，他希望李瑜曾那样对待他，全是出自真心。

他停在藻庭的保安亭外，等李瑜回来。

常怀瑾突然有许多话想对李瑜说，却什么也不太好说，他并没有忘记，这却不值得骄傲，因为他也没来得及做出任何改变。

他清清楚楚地知道李瑜不爱吃西餐，却从没要陶姨改变早餐样式去合适他的口味，反而是李瑜能熟练煮咖啡煎培根再做一叠三明治。他也实实在在地记得送李瑜回家时会被要求停在路口，是嫌他的跑车招摇的，小孩不爱高调，但自己只会用这点戏弄他，从未想过被认识的朋友遇到了李瑜会有哪些难做。

常怀瑾坐在迈巴赫里，副驾的玫瑰这几小时里似乎已经有了颓萎的架势，散发着幽幽的遗憾的味道，可是他已经换了黑色的外观绝不花哨的迈巴赫了，李瑜有没有可能让自己送他回家？

常怀瑾醒悟得似乎总是太晚，只好赶在拒绝来临之前在小区门口等他回家，他又在等他了，他还能不能等到他？

李瑜裹着有些胖乎乎的棉服往小区走，以为自己眼花，他怎么又见到了那辆阴魂不散的车？还没来得及绕侧门，主驾的车门就气势汹汹地打开，常怀瑾长腿一迈见了人又不敢太造次，声音又是一哆嗦，隐隐有着不甘，几个钟头的纷乱思绪全化作一句：

“你相亲怎么样？”

-

李瑜愣愣地看着这别扭的男人，好半天才回了一句，“你怎么知道我要去相亲？”

常怀瑾面色不虞，“你那天打电话把我吵醒了。”

“喔，抱歉。”李瑜道，也不回答问题，“我回家了，再见。”

又是再见，总是再见，李瑜能不能不要和他老是告别？就像他一边换鞋一边说最后一晚一样，常怀瑾觉得好恨，有些用力地拽住了他的小臂，“你相亲怎么样？”

李瑜很不解地看了他一眼，常怀瑾便把手马上松开了。

“还好。”他答，站定在常怀瑾面前，似乎想等这个穷追不舍的男人问完——好永远离开他，常怀瑾觉得自己被一种无解的漠然袭击了，或者准确一点说，被它阻挡着。

他按耐内心的不适感，稍微低头看面前这个冷血的人，“对方怎么样？”

“挺好的。”李瑜说，许是怕常怀瑾不停询问，便回想齐一鸣的特点补充道，“海归工程师，比我大两三岁，比较健谈，各方面条件都——”

“你喜欢他？”常怀瑾打断了他。

李瑜有些不知道该怎么回答这个问题，他不可能一见齐一鸣就喜欢他，但实话实说，齐一鸣是个很适合结婚的人，他没由来地笑了下，想到方才在餐厅的对话，“他不喜欢我。”

李瑜似乎有点自嘲，又好像没有，“嗯……他说和我结婚的话很合适，但谈恋爱可能话题并不多，他可能更喜欢开朗一些聊得来的人。”

“他不喜欢你？”常怀瑾却突然皱了眉，谁欠他百八十万一样，好像谁不喜欢李瑜就是瞎了眼——说完便沉默下去，有些别扭地站着。

李瑜淡淡地点点头，这实在是他意料之中的事，他的确没什么让别人喜欢的特质在，而恰好他也并没有想要和对方进一步交流感情的念头，两人说开后这顿晚餐反而更加轻松了。

“那你，”男人又开口，“喜欢他么？”

李瑜诚实地摇了摇头，常怀瑾似乎松了口气。

他站得有些冷了，但没在常怀瑾面前表现出来，也不愿承认被常怀瑾抓着问有关喜欢的问题是很紧张的，把自己严严实实地裹在棉服里，不给身前的男人任何侵略自己的可能，想了想又主动开了口。

“常、先生，我们，嗯……已经没有来往的必要了吧。”他说，甚至微笑了一下避免尴尬，给两个人都留足了台阶，“还有什么事吗？”

常怀瑾摇了摇头，李瑜便又朝他道了再见。

他也不知道该怎么办了，李瑜似乎成为一个十分心硬的人，让他无从下手，他懂得太多关于主人与奴隶的驯服手段，并且也尝试以这样的方式重新得到李瑜，却显而易见地失败了，而其他任何关系的培养方案对他来说都太陌生。

常怀瑾看着李瑜的背影越走越远，越来越抓不住，他还曾大言不惭地想要成为他的爱人，李瑜却根本不肯给他一个可能——爱人？

他突然往前大步迈开，攥住了李瑜的手，对方只是错愕地回头看他，看他这张三十多岁的脸上也露出那种初生牛犊不怕虎的光芒，这张脸也实在不适应这股能量，颇有些愚笨稚嫩的反差，那样傻，那样莽撞。

“等等。”常怀瑾对他说。

他没把李瑜往车附近牵，而是松了手自己回身开车门拿东西复又走回来，不知道为什么，常怀瑾觉得就应该这样，李瑜要惩罚他，他就要有这样的自觉，一步也别让他的小孩多迈了，活该全由他受，每寸都由他走。

李瑜为他做的实在够多了，常怀瑾突然意识到。

可他无论如何也是自私的，是死性不改地贪婪的，他绝对做不到眼看李瑜奔往另一个人，他要赶在那个未知的人来临前竭尽全力，甚至就这样纠缠他一辈子——李瑜永远不会爱他也没关系，做不成爱人也没关系，不过又是一次失败而已，常怀瑾捧着红得滴血的玫瑰一步步走到他的跟前，“送给你。”

那就让他一往无前地败下去。

李瑜整个人都僵在原地，不敢多猜这是常怀瑾的什么新把戏，他只觉得战栗，并且本能地感到害怕。常怀瑾说他心硬，其实全都出自害怕而已。

“晚安。”常怀瑾朝李瑜道，却不太舍得转身，眼光多流连了几秒在自己想了太多个日夜的脸上，他想做他的爱人，那便，“从今天开始，我会正式追求你。”

全然不似表白的情话，更像在下一纸战书。

常怀瑾飒然转身，扬起一阵凛冽的寒风，不知这个冬日能否成功沦陷。

但他无所谓了，他从来不是什么善良的人，他不在乎沦陷与否或者那些可笑的输赢，他可以输下去，他愿意一败到底，无论如何，李瑜不能拥有除他以外的爱情。

常怀瑾自私得无药可救，他愿意自导自演纠缠李瑜一辈子，赖他一辈子，如果这样就够他们一生一世永不分离，他做他伴到坟墓都甩不走的恶鬼有什么关系？

那玫瑰红得太深了，像干涸的血迹，被抱在那个无辜男孩的怀里。

李瑜只觉得荒诞。


	44. Chapter 44

李瑜下了地铁走回藻庭的这段路日渐煎熬起来，他磨磨蹭蹭往小区门口挪，还要去超市晃一圈买蔬菜和生肉，又想到家里茶叶不够了，没等他继续往茶叶堆里多捱几分钟，又想起什么似的，一两茶叶都没称，结了账拎着袋子闷声往家赶。

不刻意去想都快忘掉他一直喝着碧螺春，具有象征意义的物件其实都没什么了不起，无论是围巾还是茶叶，随着年月的消磨逐渐丧失了那种唤醒他记忆的能力，仅仅成为他平常生活的小习惯无声无息地陪伴着他而已。

李瑜出了超市有些恍神，如果常怀瑾没有出现的话，这些潜移默化成为他生活一部分的东西其实也仍是那个男人不死的幽灵，他好像从来没有离开过他，李瑜想，但又随着习惯的砂纸把常怀瑾的影子逐渐磨淡磨薄了，等到他五六十岁，他还会记得自己为什么捧着碧螺春吗？

李瑜不太敢想，仅仅加快了步子，往他这些天都要磨蹭着时间走的门口赶。

常怀瑾不知道冷似的，总是斜倚在车旁注视着李瑜会出现的路口，目光一触到这个下班的老师就会稍微站直，李瑜则会装成看不见他，直直地走过去。

常怀瑾这些天已经了然这个心硬的人拒绝自己的办法，把他当路障，当空气，一眼不多瞧，一句不多应，起初他也是十分不痛快的，李瑜走过去也不太舍得下面子多说两句挽留的话。

第二天常怀瑾和李瑜都故技重施，一个干巴巴地硬堵，一个视而不见地走路。他盯着那人走过去的背影，玫瑰在他手里被攥得死紧，没由来的，他觉得李瑜松下肩膀的一瞬是松了口气姿态，常怀瑾突然就被一种信念催促着赶了上去，一拉一扯，又把花往人怀里一塞，全程一言不发，还装酷回身不带走一丝云彩，也真够有伤风化。他也真够怂缺，常怀瑾只觉得李瑜那松劲的一瞬间，意味着他不是一点也不在乎，而这一点不在乎刚好够他愿意莽下去，还掺了点洋洋得意。

第三天常怀瑾的脸皮便因此厚了起来，李瑜装看不见就装着呗，他有手有脚，人家不要他不会硬给？便给了，结果坐进车里还没开始幻想李瑜悄摸着闻玫瑰花的样子，就看到那人把花往小区门口的垃圾桶里扔。常怀瑾在原地坐了几分钟，没什么表情地开了车回家。

李瑜知道常怀瑾一定看到了，猜测他八成不会再来，已经三天了，常怀瑾愿意蹲守三天实在是天底下不可多得的稀罕事，何况还被他那样无情损面儿地扔了玫瑰。

李瑜把自己缩在五年前的常怀瑾的衬衫里，盼着他恼羞成怒，盼着他觉得自己不知好歹，无论如何，别玩这种暧昧游戏了。

他睁着眼，五十平的小屋里散发着淡淡的香味，玻璃瓶里一朵朵渐渐枯萎的花束像是无声的嘲讽，嘲讽他脑海里还在想被他扔在垃圾桶里的那捧红玫瑰。

第四天，李瑜也没想到居然还有第四天。

“为什么把花扔了？”常怀瑾终于舍得开口说话，垂眼的样子让李瑜觉得自己好对不起他，又马上硬起心肠，他答，“不喜欢。”

“那喜欢什么？”常怀瑾问。

李瑜默了几秒，只说，“你不要再来了。”

第五天，常怀瑾端了捧白得像雪的玫瑰等他，“白色的，你不是喜欢？”他把花往前一递，是试探着希望李瑜能主动接下的姿势。

李瑜也的确接下了，默然看了半晌，却比以往都要果决又凶狠地把花往常怀瑾怀里一扔，他觉得好委屈，常怀瑾怎么还能记得呢？他曾对白玫瑰持有过的隐秘幻想，又终于被常怀瑾的婚礼打碎的幻想，那样洁白美丽，又那样颓败苍老。

“现在不喜欢了。”他梗着脖子回头走人，让常怀瑾觉得李瑜不只不喜欢，甚至是有些恨那一簇白玫瑰的。

也不知道白玫瑰哪里惹了他，常怀瑾想，或许是他太讨嫌了，李瑜所谓的不喜欢并不为某株无辜的花朵，而全为常怀瑾这三个字。

他继续一无所获地开车回家，很难说持有怎样的心情，他从未追求过谁，办法怕是连十三四岁的初中生都要觉得老套的，每次一个人载着玫瑰的余香孤零零地回家都有种残冬的凋敝感，让他觉得很孤单。

荆馆总是太空太安静，陶姨招呼自己吃饭的样子让常怀瑾觉得她在照顾一个衰老的病人。

让常怀瑾恨李瑜实在容易，让他想念他咀嚼他的旧影也并不麻烦，难的是让常怀瑾直面李瑜的拒绝和漠然，并且在一个又一个被失败笼罩的夜晚后，重拾追赶那个人的勇气。

一往无前地败下去听上去激昂慷慨，却是常怀瑾只为胜利呕血沥心的一生中最难承受的重担，日日遭那个心硬人的无视，他的心也跟着那些无辜的玫瑰在垃圾桶里滚了一遍。常怀瑾觉得李瑜就是上天派来搓磨自己的，让他也产生了世俗的隐痛。

但第六天仍然要来，他既然决定纠缠他，势必不能轻易放弃，因为痛也好过没有，比起过回没有李瑜的生活，这算什么。

他打电话要人出来，这天是周六，常怀瑾知道他不用当班，上午十点就到了藻庭门口。

“常先生，请你回去吧，我不下楼了。”李瑜在电话里的声音显出些无奈。

常怀瑾默了几秒，说，“你下来拿了花我就走。”

“我不想要花，请你拿回去吧。”李瑜说。

“……那我放在保安室了，等你出来麻烦他——”

“你为什么要这样做？”李瑜有些生气地打断了他，“我以为我们已经说得很清楚了，请不要再来打扰我的生活了。”

常怀瑾只觉得心里钝钝的，很难受。

他只是说，“我在追求你。”

“我不明白，”李瑜的声音似乎带了点哽咽，“常怀瑾，你又在玩什么？我拒绝你的追求，我现在过得很好，你去找其他人陪你好不好，不要再来了。”

几乎是在求他了，常怀瑾不懂李瑜为什么听上去很痛苦，却也知道这并不是一个适合穷追猛赶的节点，他只回复说那这周周末不打扰他了。

李瑜挂了电话。

带回家的两丛玫瑰早在屋子里颓萎得没了生机，李瑜再怎么细心洒水也没用，就像他对常怀瑾的爱情，常怀瑾再怎么低头求和也不能跟进一步，只能让两个人一味地痛苦下去。

因为李瑜说服不了自己去相信那个残忍的男人，谁也不能肯定常怀瑾这些天所谓的追求到底是想拴回一条乖巧听话的狗还是别的，但他又因为对常怀瑾永远难以割舍的感情会不自控地抱有一些幻想，这两者互相倾轧压碾，让李瑜觉得自己很贱。

没有这些年就好了，他想。

从遇见常怀瑾的那一秒算起，如果没有这些年就好了。

-

可是周一总还是来了，他拎着塑料袋往门口走，难得没有躲闪，这一切都太古怪，李瑜只是在碧螺春的意义逐渐被自己遗忘的事实中感到了惶恐。

你看，明明说着这些年没有了就好的是他，意识到记忆的消磨而急切地迎接常怀瑾的也是他。到底太复杂了，他对常怀瑾的感情慢火细炖，被熬成一滩五味杂陈的烂粥。

“下班了。”常怀瑾已经学会了同他若无其事地打招呼，心底有些讶异李瑜今天没躲他，“还是红玫瑰，你不要不喜欢。”

李瑜没有接，倒不是直接的拒绝，而是两只手都拎了塑料袋，腾不出空来。

常怀瑾也意识到这一点，“我帮你提一袋回去。”

李瑜没有说好，也没有说不，相较周末实在有些过于平静，到家进了门甚至给常怀瑾倒了杯温开水，“我们谈谈。”他说。

常怀瑾有些受宠若惊地坐到了小厨房外的吧台上，上面摆了只空的花瓶，单人床就在几步远外，玄关的鞋架在这间小屋里都显得很占地方，他打量着李瑜的住所，很小，但也很整洁，窗台上还有几盆绿植，常怀瑾认出那是李瑜会晒在朋友圈的几株。

房子的主人把生活过得井井有条，这是一个显而易见的结论，但常怀瑾又从可以窥见的李瑜的认真中尝到了一点酸涩。

他旁边的椅子被抽了出来，常怀瑾才回神，主动开了话头，“谈什么？”

“我还是不懂你的意思。”李瑜说。

“只是在追求你而已——”

“追求成你的什么呢？”李瑜问他，“你是想我们回归以前的游戏吗？”

“我不是这个意思。”常怀瑾皱了眉，手指点了两下桌面，“我想你回来和我一起生活。”

“为什么？”

四周静了几秒，常怀瑾握着温热的水，有种难言的胆怯，他说，“我觉得和你一起很幸福，李瑜。”

“我会……想起你。”

他说得不能再艰难了，这是李瑜曾执着许久未能等来的关于常怀瑾会否想念自己的答案，而此时他只是说，

“但我不幸福。”

李瑜垂着眼睛，常怀瑾却不敢多看，也不愿意多听，“我也会回想那段日子，那时候真的很……依赖你，你只要在家里我就会开心，世界上再也没有比和你一起枕着睡觉要幸福的事了。”

“那我们——”

“但，但那都是假的吧？”李瑜侧头看着常怀瑾，“你只是，嗯，想和我一直上床而已，对吧？会吻我也好，哄我也好，只是希望我乖一点听你的话。”

“我已经不想和你继续这样的关系了，也做不到像以前一样怀着期望等你回家了。”

他已经不会为此感到幸福了。

“我不是这样想的。”常怀瑾有些烦躁地否认，他觉得有些好笑，“你觉得我每天哄你亲你就是为了操你？我操谁不是——”

他没有再说了，由李瑜主导的谈话是很温吞的，循循善诱，只留他一个人恼怒或者讥笑，就像五年前那个上午一样，常怀瑾突然觉得无比疲倦，好像怎样都是无解。

李瑜点点头接上常怀瑾的话，“所以你也可以试试和其他人结成关系，而不是在我这里浪费时间。”

常怀瑾的脸色很冷，没有回答李瑜，而是换了种语调继续方才的话，“我哄你，亲你，”他抿了抿嘴巴，“和我们的游戏没有关系。”

李瑜不解地看着他，常怀瑾那双黑沉的眼凝绞着一片委屈，“我只是想那么做而已。”

和一股颓然。

“你觉得那都是假的吗？”常怀瑾问他。

无论是李瑜的思念，还是常怀瑾的疼爱。

一旦它们被这两个可怜的男人齐齐怀疑起来，他们就要一同溃败。

“我不知道，”李瑜茫然地看着他，“是你告诉我的，你说过，你只是——”

“我承认，”他不想听到那句话的复述了，“有很多时候都会以主人自居，会不自觉想要主导你的感情和身体，现在也是这样。但那不意味着它们全都出自扮演——”

“所以你根本没有改变，你就是想继续主宰我，是不是？”李瑜控诉他，“你根本不明白，常怀瑾，你知道追求是什么意思吗？是一个人喜欢另一个人，为了和他结成伴侣而努力，你只是想和以前一样完全拥有我而已。”

“对，就是拥有你，你想要我怎么办？”他突然恶狠狠地说，“我还有什么办法？等你哪天醒来突然爱上我吗？”

李瑜怔愣地看着他，常怀瑾咬着后槽牙死死地盯着他，“我知道你那些天真的想法，想和相爱的人一生一世在一起是不是？那我该怎么办，就因为你不爱我我就要放弃自己的幸福吗？”

“想都不要想，李瑜。”

“谁告诉你那些都是假的，还是说你从前是在违心地讨好我？”他说到这里声音有种细微的颤抖，“现在你要告诉我它们是假的——”

“我不知道。”李瑜说，“我分不清，常怀瑾，我已经不相信你了。”

常怀瑾只是看着他，然后捧上了李瑜的脸。

“你又不爱我，为什么还想要我爱你？”李瑜的声音发着颤，“是你和我结成那样的关系，你一直都是主人，可以惩罚或者奖励我，还可以一声不吭地结婚，现在又想要我爱你，凭什么？”

“也是你说没有操够我，到底哪句是真的哪句是假的，你自己分得清吗？我不需要那样的关系了，我现在过得很好，不需要哪个主人来主导我，怜爱我，我不需要。”

他梗着脖子呼气，常怀瑾只是一遍又一遍地擦着他的眼泪，“我没有要继续当你的主人，只是想和你一起生活。”

“我不要，你想要我回去我就回去？我们已经——”

“那你想要什么？”常怀瑾轻声问他。

李瑜不回答。

“别哭了。”常怀瑾说。

他还是把湿淋淋的李瑜拥在了怀里，“别哭了。”

因为他的心也终于跟着李瑜的眼泪流起血来。

他把哭咽的李瑜紧紧箍着，恨不得把胸膛挖出一块来承他的痛楚，却只能受刑般感受李瑜一下又一下的痉挛。他说他不相信他了，常怀瑾觉得自己或许永远也得不到李瑜的爱情了，而此刻关于夺取李瑜的野心又全都变得无关紧要起来。

他们像仇人一样拥在一起，似乎想用自己的骨骼将对方刺穿，常怀瑾默默听了一阵李瑜的哭声，和要他滚开的斥骂，他说，常怀瑾，我好恨你。

常怀瑾在心底答，我也是。

但这都不重要了，常怀瑾来不及捋清他和李瑜糟乱如麻的关系，他只希望李瑜不要再哭了。

“别哭了，李瑜，小鱼。”

常怀瑾把自己埋在他的颈肩，李瑜都要怀疑自己哭晕了脑袋，他听到常怀瑾说，

“别哭了，求求你。”


	45. Chapter 45

常怀瑾的怀抱李瑜体会过太多，那些幸福时光里相拥而眠的夜晚已不必多说，连得知真相的最后七天他们都常常拥在一起。

那个男人甚至会因为小孩因病低落的情绪变得更加温柔，李瑜则把自己晦暗的情绪藏进始作俑者的怀里，感受他在自己脊骨上来回安抚的手掌，没有比这还要安全的洞穴了，他睁着眼睛，觉得自己被谎言裹得这样安暖，让他几乎舍不得抽身离去。

那这次终于好供他把经年累积的茫然与痛苦结成倒刺，在这个同样让他觉得安全的拥怀里发泄怨恨，以及永远会被常怀瑾欺骗的不甘。

他还是觉得好安全，怎么可以这样呢？

这个男人还说求求他不要再哭了，李瑜觉得他就是故意的，露出那样舍不得的表情，他可从来没有舍不得自己过，从来没有珍贵自己过。

于是他大口喘着气终于平复下来，把常怀瑾掰远了些，腰却还被这个男人固执地环着，李瑜拿他没办法，只好站直着稍微抬头看他，让常怀瑾的心也水汪汪地软了，几乎要让他低头亲上去，却听到怀里人带着鼻音认真又委屈地问他，“你是不是又要骗我？”

常怀瑾也未曾想过会被这个好欺负的人给打击得这样难堪，他张了张嘴，气势汹汹的话一句也说不出来，有种百口莫辩的无力。

他终于认识到和李瑜的关系是不能再互相伤害的了，因为他扔出去的刀子总会一片片削回自己身上，让他也终于体味到了李瑜曾经的痛苦。

“我没有。”他答。

李瑜不说话了，稍微转身是要从对方怀里挣出来的姿态，常怀瑾又毛毛躁躁地用力把人拉了回来，下巴把李瑜撞得头晕，对方倒是好脾气没骂人，他自己意识到这行为的莽撞，却只是干巴巴地说，“我没有要骗你。”

李瑜默了几秒，“那以前说的话呢？”

常怀瑾还是紧紧搂着他，生怕他一声不吭就走掉的样子，“那不是……骗你。”他说得并不容易，心脏被一种强烈的不适重压着。

“只是为了留下你。”他说。

他整个人都紧绷着，承认他对李瑜的眷恋的确是一件太难的事，喉咙和舌头像打了死结，难以说出这样示弱的话，几乎要了他半条命。

“我不想你离开我。”像终于发出一声心甘情愿的叹息。

因为常怀瑾稍一感受怀里的温度就能拾得一点承认自己不能没有李瑜的勇气，如果李瑜要的话，他愿意舍弃自己无用的自大，交上一颗从未如此真诚又暖软的心。

李瑜大概还是不太相信他，让常怀瑾在那审视的眼神里受着罪有应得的刑。

“我不明白。”李瑜敛了目光轻轻地摇头，“你从前不是这样的，我大概也不是以前的样子了，常先生，或许你应该慢慢走出来，而不是执着于我们曾经演绎出来的那种幸福。”

“我说了那不是扮演！”常怀瑾像一头落败又愤怒的雄狮，“到底要怎样你才愿意相信我？从前也好，现在也好，你可以觉得我的态度转变了，但都是为了继续——”

“继续……”他的声音沉了下去，似乎要碎成一捧干燥的沙，“继续和你在一起。”

“可是没有人会在和谁在一起的情况下同另一个人结婚的。”李瑜语气平平地回答他，似乎是把自己伤口上的布料轻轻揭开了，“你又在、乱说了，那不是在一起，你只是把我当一个宠物而已。”

“我总会犯错的。”常怀瑾突然说。

李瑜也为之一愣，常怀瑾也会承认自己的错误吗？

“当初我当然会下意识想以主人的身份和你继续下去，才说出那些话，因为我没有和谁建立过其他关系。”他说，“但现在我并不为了把你绑回去继续玩那些游戏，你能明白吗？”

“我没有把我的婚姻当作一回事过，不知道这会让你觉得被欺骗，这是我的不对。”他轻声说，“我们从前的关系的确……有些问题，我已经知道了，并且，”他看了眼李瑜，“并且会做出最大程度的改变。”

他丧失了愤怒的力量或底气，而像告解自己罪恶的一个恶人，期望换来李瑜回到自己身边的可能。

“你可以原谅我吗？”常怀瑾说，几乎要让李瑜再次流下泪来，他语调真诚又夹杂着些微颤抖，把金色的权杖和上帝的威严轻轻放在李瑜脚边，似乎自嘲地笑了一下，“原谅你的先生是个很愚笨的人，不知道用合适的办法留下你。”

沉默逡巡在他们中间，秒针一步步往他的剖白上踩，有种赤裸的不堪，常怀瑾并不催促，任由命运尽情惩罚他的自以为是，这是他为自己的愚蠢缴纳的税款。

李瑜终于开口，“证明给我看吧。”

“什么？”常怀瑾没反应过来。

“不是说会改变吗？”李瑜看着他，轻轻地说，“证明给我看吧。”

常怀瑾怔愣几秒，终于回答他，“好的，好的。”一双暗淡数日的双眼终于迸发出欣喜的光芒，他松开李瑜，礼貌又克制地说，“我会的。”

他又完全按耐不住，“可以吻你吗？”

李瑜稍微睁大了眼睛，常怀瑾便马上道歉，“对不起，只是太想了。”他笑了一下，“为了让你脑子里不整天想着我从前……说错的话，我们还是不要亲密接触了。”

李瑜被他良好的态度捧得很不适应，常怀瑾说完祈求原谅的话后就好像完全没了从前的姿态，一股自如又轻快地想和李瑜一起奔往新关系中的喜悦。

虽然李瑜远远没有答应他，更别提像从前那样恋慕他，最令人可惜的是，常怀瑾不敢多求李瑜能够爱上他。如果自己和李瑜不以主奴关系作为开场并以此发展下去，他也不对爱情和婚姻抱有过重的偏见，他是不是还有一点可能得到这个男孩的爱。

就像他现在对李瑜一样，常怀瑾并不懂这是不是爱，但愿意把自己为了这个人七弯八绕的心情定义为爱，并且听从于爱。

想到这里总要遗憾，那便不想了，他只希望自己能好好表现，借着李瑜在五年前也并不虚假的幸福为自己镀层金，好让自己成为对他而言即便不爱，也能一同度过余生的人，这已是莫大的殊荣了。

他朝李瑜道别，站在门外还是紧紧盯着他的脸，“那我回去了。”

李瑜点点头，等他离开，过了几秒常怀瑾还不走，他才又多说了一句，“路上小心。”

常怀瑾说好，又突然开口道，“和我说一声晚安吧。”

李瑜只是看着他，然后说了声晚安。

于是这声晚安终于能顶替一车的空洞和充斥荆馆的孤独，为常怀瑾失踪已久的幸福拼出一块碎片。

李瑜待他走后失眠了许久，像一个押上全部筹码的赌徒，感受着或许将输得一败涂地的绝望，和可能大获全胜狂喜。他把自己蜷在被窝里，右手轻抚左侧胸口的图纹，忍不住猜测，常怀瑾或许是爱自己的。

爱有千万种答案，他突然明白，纹身时体味到的疼痛并不作假，然而为常怀瑾那样看自己的眼睛产生的悸动也并不虚伪。这两者夹杂在一起，就是他生命中躲不过的名为常怀瑾的爱情，带着剧烈的疼痛，和终于积淀成型的丰沃，常怀瑾那样伤害过他，却也可能同样爱他。

于是李瑜像在冷热交替的泉水中接受常怀瑾的涤荡，叫他害怕，叫他胆怯，更叫他想要伸出手相信那个男人，总得试一试，冒着再死一次的风险再信他一遍，因为终点实在太诱人，让李瑜这些年守着回忆过日子的干瘪的心也忍不住躁动起来。

因为他还是好爱他，李瑜不会不明白自己孤注一掷的勇气从何而来，他却不再为此感到羞耻和愤恨，好像常怀瑾终于舍得缝补他身上的疤痕，他对他的爱才能光明正大起来，否则只是一种令人作痛的二次伤害。

于是两个人都自黑暗中张开五年来被迷惘和恨意以及难以弥补的空虚笼罩的双手，它们这样枯老，像两片无望的沼地，又终于在春天也许能够降临的消息中焕发光彩，叫他们颤颤巍巍地想要靠近，想要握紧。

-

快入十二月，长泽市日渐冷了，却有人天天跟打了鸡血似的。

常怀瑾得到李瑜接受他追求的首肯后迫不及待地想要好好表现，他又认真送了几天玫瑰，那表情比起从前甚至能称得上光彩照人，总是微笑着立在寒风中等李瑜走过来。

“下班了？”他语调上扬，把花递了过去，除此之外却也不知道说什么，李瑜收了这些天，也未感受出他变了什么。

李瑜点点头，接下他的花，注意到常怀瑾今天系着他们深灰色的那条围巾，中间领子那儿却不平整，总感觉有风要钻进去，他忍不住多嘴，“围巾系紧一点。”

常怀瑾便低头打量了一下自己的围巾，调整些许，“可以了么？”他语气莫名有点紧张。

李瑜摇摇头，把花先放在了车盖上，一双关节冒着粉红胭脂的手凑到常怀瑾颈间，让这人屏息凝神，感受围巾稍微握拢，李瑜又习惯性在他领前拍了拍，像拍在他颤悠的心上，对方说，“好了。”

常怀瑾才终于松了口气，见李瑜面色平常的样子又觉得自己太没出息，他没话找话，“今天工作累不累？”

李瑜只是摇摇头，便又都找不出话说了，常怀瑾只好同他道了再见。

俩人都干巴巴的，常怀瑾有些懊恼，不知道要怎样更进一步。

“你就天天给人送花？”

“嗯……他能收就不错了。”

“的确挺不错了，”常怀馨在电话那头翻了个白眼，“你都三十好几了，就会这点办法？”

常怀瑾听得脸黑，那边继续道，“最起码的送点其他有用的礼物吧？天天送花不知道的还以为你是什么中年浪漫小王子……”她嚼了块榛子，“你说你俩都不交流，那你就放松点，问问他身体工作，或者谈一谈自己，当面憋不出来就发消息，送了东西就走人能有什么进展？”

常怀瑾觉得有些道理，应下，常怀馨又笑着问他，“是做什么的？怎么认识的？”她听说弟弟要追人还挺高兴。

“老师，”常怀瑾答，“李瑜，就是之前——”

“噢，我记得。”她说，电话两端都沉默了几秒，最后是常怀馨的笑先传出来，“挺好的，你加油追吧，争取今年带回家一起过年。”

常怀瑾挂了电话，琢磨着该送李瑜一些别的什么，第二天就拎着一盒子果茶去见人了。

“谢谢你。”李瑜拿到后有点惊讶，甚至终于朝常怀瑾笑了一下，“我一直喜欢喝这家做的。”

“你喜欢就好。”他像是受到了莫大的鼓励，不枉他回忆大半个晚上李瑜从前喝的果茶是什么包装，又问道，“今天辛苦么？”

李瑜摇了摇头说还好，常怀瑾想起姐姐指导的，便道年底自己有些忙。

“那，”李瑜犹豫了会儿，“你来这边之后还要回公司吗？”

常怀瑾不以为意地点点头，“你知道的，总要加班。”

“那这段时间还是别来回赶了吧。”李瑜说，“先忙完，别太累了。”

常怀瑾反应了一瞬，马上皱眉道，“这是两回事，工作肯定要工作，你也必须每天追。”

李瑜被他直白的话惹得有些臊，常怀瑾还在懊恼这番对话，就看到李瑜的耳朵尖有点红，他突然就无师自通地找到了从前逗弄李瑜的方法，“是不是担心我累？”

李瑜愣愣地抬头看他，这人笑得那样得意，他突然就有些小脾气，梗着脖子说，“没有。”

“那怎么不让我来？”

李瑜不说话了，准备转身走人，常怀瑾没忍住拉了一下他的手，又马上松开了，保持着一米的距离，眼睛含着笑黏在李瑜发红的脸上，“嗯，没有。是我总想见你。”

李瑜不敢看他，可是再转身走一次又实在很矫情，傻傻地杵在原地，好像天生就要被他戏弄，常怀瑾觉得自己心跳得有些快，这个人怎么这么些年过去了还这样乖，还这么，

“好可爱。”

他忍不住轻轻捏了捏李瑜的耳尖，一副拿他毫无办法的样子，“怎么这么可爱，嗯？”

李瑜是断不愿意承认的，干站在这里就是想被常怀瑾多欺负会儿，听听他直白臊人的情话。

他还是好喜欢。

常怀瑾终于松了手，温温柔柔地对他说，“回去吧，好好吃饭，不要感冒。”末了总是说，“明天见。”

李瑜便稍微退后一步，闷闷地说，明天见。

他也终于要日渐相信起从前并不虚假的事实，因为此时此地的常怀瑾正在耐心又诚恳地不断证明这一点，放下奇怪的拘束和若即若离的距离，他们相处的方式就该这样黏糊，自己就要被他甜蜜地欺负，和主人奴隶原来没太多关系，倒不如说曾经的称谓只是增添了一股情趣。

原来是这样吗？

李瑜慢慢往家里走，感到自己的幸福正在缓缓降临，有种近乡情怯的战栗。


	46. Chapter 46

李瑜这些天不仅白日里要起早守着一群高中生的早读纪律，认真批改作业，顺手抓抓早恋，下了班还要跟个老师似的挺着腰杆往家里回，查看常怀瑾这位大龄青年的晚恋作业，不苟言笑，跟个领导似的。

常怀瑾还提出来说笑过一次，觉得自己一手交货换李瑜施舍的几句对话或者泛红的耳尖，可不就跟贿赂一样么，他笑着问，“领导满意么？”被瞪了一眼，隔了几天才敢再提。

说进展倒也并不多，小手没拉，脸也没亲，李瑜班上的熊孩子早恋都比他们进展迅速，常怀瑾就每天准点进贡似的，慢慢熬着，李瑜甚至还不回他微信消息呢……他也觉得太磨人，每天回想都有种说不上来的无力感，又随着一天天的等待熬出了些别样的满足，让他在一口接一口的缓慢吞咽中被教化出了一颗愿意等待的心，还有什么比能等来李瑜要让人安心的呢？于是也乐意。说李瑜是上天派来搓磨他的，的确很准确。

倒不是毫无行动，前几天他继送李瑜钢笔和纸质上等的半箱笔记本后，又绞尽脑汁地不知道从哪里搬了好几斤土和肥料，说是适合李瑜家里的绿植的，特地问过，那从上千万车的车厢拎出一个蛇皮袋的情景也着实惊到了李老师。

“我给你拎回家里吧。”他道貌岸然地说，准备再一次光临李瑜的小居。

李瑜呆若木鸡地点点头，看常怀瑾关了车厢把那堆土作势往肩上扛——也真就在裹着黑色西服的肩上踏踏实实地扛稳了，他没见李瑜跟上来还侧头问，“怎么了？”

李瑜犹豫地说，“要不要提过去？别把你衣服弄脏。”

“没事。”对方无所谓地走了两步，“我看他们都这样扛的。”

李瑜也没问常怀瑾看的谁，只好抱着每日例行的玫瑰跟在后头，又被常怀瑾嫌不在他旁边，于是又走到与他平行的位置，闻着玫瑰的香味和泥土惯有的潮湿气息，和这人并肩往家里走，好像他和常怀瑾真的在努力于寒冬中养植一个春季。

进了门，讨杯水，他们已经能够进行一些很琐碎的聊天，让常怀瑾觉得很安定。

“怎么开着窗？”他问李瑜，“晚上会冷，好好关上。”

李瑜从不嫌他缺少生活经验，“不开的话暖气闷一天，空气不流通。”他又说，“晚上会关的。”

常怀瑾倒会觉得自己有点傻，他如今是不愿意在李瑜面前暴露“不居家”的一面的，毕竟那些个《如何成为一个优秀的丈夫》和《好男人准则，让你的爱人更幸福》都说男人要学会料理一些家事，提升伴侣幸福感。这对养尊处优的他来说并不容易，偶尔也会在阅读时对应起李瑜曾为他做过的诸多细节，便觉得提升幸福感的确没假，以及自己不懂珍惜的憾意。

所以要说进展不多，到底不对。

水喝光了，李瑜也给蛇皮袋安了家，他嘱托完晚上好睡，三餐按时，都被李瑜应下并且闲话家常地同样嘱咐他，已足够让常怀瑾高兴，又笑着说希望李瑜能见到角落显眼的蛇皮袋时能想起自己，便又要告辞了。

李瑜还是在门口准备和他说再见，常怀瑾很舍不得地站着，看到小厨房吧台外被李瑜插好的自己送来的玫瑰，按耐心跳提出了一个越界的要求，“今天可以亲李老师吗？”

李瑜听罢没做反应，比常怀瑾第一次提要好些，那次是直接拒绝了的，这次常怀瑾试探着走进公寓的门，刚揽上人的腰就感受到了他的僵硬和并非出自激动或欣喜的颤抖，他笑笑，道了声抱歉。

最后也没有讨李瑜的晚安了，好像一点也不难过一样，温和地说，“还要再等等啊？”便离开了。

他能明白那是一种怎样的拒绝，并非厌恶他，而更像抗拒一个不够熟悉的人的接近，以及害怕。

李瑜当然会害怕。

他会为见到常怀瑾每日等待的身影产生难以自控的喜悦，因为对这个男人有着最深的了解，于是更懂得这份等待的来之不易，何况他还总是贴心地准备着许多适合他兴趣和生活习惯的礼物——比从前只会打钱买奢侈品的常怀瑾不知道要真诚到哪里去了，并且还附赠他并不讨厌的调笑，李瑜接受一切裹在真诚外的粉红玩笑。他是这样喜欢他。

却也总要把自己的快乐藏住捂住，告诫自己不要轻易被常怀瑾拿捏，才多久呢，你就看明白他的真心了？以及一种诡异的担心，是不是只要自己再次轻松地被常怀瑾得到，即便身份不同以往，他会不会还是像以前一样轻贱他，瞧不起他，不珍贵他。毕竟拿到手里的总比没得到的要低廉，李瑜不确定常怀瑾有没有转性，有些自我欺骗地享受他的追求，认为这样的自己总是比较值得。

这很矛盾，一面为他欣喜，一面产生忧惧，常怀瑾在沮丧地琢磨着给李瑜发送收不到回信的消息时，不会知道李瑜也在寒夜中担心常怀瑾故态复萌，他甚至会悲观地希望常怀瑾明天不来就好了，就能结束这种难以斩断的痛苦，又为这个想法感到难过。

好难，同一片夜色下翻转着两个难寐的胆小鬼，同样不自信，同样屡进屡停，却不知道这正是在一步步走向他们更为完整无缺的爱情。

再来一场雷雨或暴雪，只要不死，春季总该降临。

-

十二月了，长泽市如期落下鹅毛般的雪来，扑簌簌地降了一地。

常怀瑾最近获准取得了接李瑜下班的重大进展，有空的话甚至会和李瑜一起逛超市，不过只要李瑜提，他就没有忙过。

并且总是很盲目地把李瑜问他需不需要的东西统统放进购物车，“莲藕呢？要不要买点回去要阿姨给你做糯米藕片。”李瑜问他，又意识到这是常怀瑾一句话陶姨就会买来做的，没等他自我反驳就被常怀瑾捏着腕子决定了那截藕将光临荆馆的命运，不过是要被做成糯米藕片吃掉，还是被某个神经兮兮的家主裹上保鲜膜供在冰箱里，就不知道了。

他还要佯装无意地说，“陶姨做的没你做的好吃。”

“原来你就等着我给你做饭。”李瑜拿了根葱掂量，不温不火地说，也不看常怀瑾。

“你曲解我的意思。”他有些着急，生怕李瑜要乱想，追人原来不仅为了上他，还为了那好吃的一桌饭菜，“我就是想你，你是不是就想听这个？”

个没良心的听完也当没听见，悄悄红了脸，往一堆番茄那儿挪步子，倒让常怀瑾也怨不起来，只是跟过去，自己心里有些害臊，但也会笑。

他开始慢慢学会直白而认真地坦言他对李瑜的需要，原来这并不是一种弱势，需要谁也并不可耻，即便得不得得到还是未知，好歹传达出去，让自己少一点嘴硬的遗憾，让对方也能多点勇气走向自己。

“这个怎么样？”常怀瑾拿出一个，红彤彤的。

李瑜握在手里稍微转了一圈，看到叶下有裂疤，但也点点头，“挺好的，今晚吃它。”

让常怀瑾又跃跃欲试地继续挑拣那一箩筐番茄。

李瑜之前总觉得不能让常怀瑾做类似于家务的事项，否则将不适合这个男人的一贯严肃的形象，他愿意保留常怀瑾的一些高姿态的，这在李瑜眼里也是十分迷人的。

又终于发现推着购物车陪他一起看商品标价的常怀瑾同样很迷人，锃亮的皮鞋踩在超市偶尔落了些菜叶的地面上，晃着戴了精致手表的腕子同他一起挑活鱼，提供一些参考价值极低的意见，让李瑜觉得他们一起生活并相爱了许多年。

“买完啦。”李瑜心满意足地给自己的购物清单全画好了勾，常怀瑾则说，“那领导，咱们走吧？”

李瑜没反驳，购物完毕的好心情宽容地原谅了常怀瑾戏谑的称呼，“走。”还装作得意地扬了扬下巴，常怀瑾配合他跟个小弟似的推购物车，他还没演够呢，李瑜走了两步就不好意思地咯吱咯吱笑，像某种小动物，让人觉得开心，他有些不好意思地看着常怀瑾，似乎在怪自己幼稚，常怀瑾没有笑他，只觉得李瑜和生活都这样可爱。

等李瑜结账买单，把常怀瑾的几个小袋子单独拎了出来，常怀瑾则默不作声地分担了较重的购物袋，腾出一只手悄悄牵上李瑜送他步行回家。

雪安静地落着，街道和小区的人都不太多，他们像平凡的一对同性伴侣下班归巢，又像刚刚恋爱的两个毛头小子，为彼此掌中的温度暗自紧张，默不作声地发汗，怕对方嫌弃，又都舍不得松手。

“晚安。”李瑜主动朝门外的人说，漫漶着难言的不舍。

常怀瑾总是笑，“晚安。”

他或许的确可以再相信他一点。

-

如果没有这个十二月的第一桩娱乐新闻的话。

李瑜并不是一个热衷于娱乐资讯的人，对新一代明星也比较面生，认识的多来自从学生手里收缴的五块钱一本的八卦彩印小册子，他偶尔也会翻翻看，试图走近青少年人的心灵，聊一聊也显得比较时髦，学生给他取的外号叫李老爷或者李老头，他是知道的，怪他一天到晚捧着保温杯，这还没三十岁呢。

所以得知这桩消息也并不困难，在教室晃一圈就能听个大概，何况这些年来他总是有意无意地关注白西燕这位影后级的女明星，从五年前与常怀瑾的婚讯开始，日渐走高，靠着剧演实力和应接不暇的好资源，于婚后一年半便摘得了影后的桂冠，成为红极一时的小花——如今则要说成大前辈了。

因着和常怀瑾婚姻美满的事实，几乎没传过绯闻，李瑜那会儿还会找他们一同出入的照片看，也不知道在看些什么，发了疯地收集了一段时间，得了空就刷白西燕的资讯，真的假的也分不清，反正关于常怀瑾的部分所有媒体都极为统一地赞美——感情甚笃。

让他觉得荒谬，脑海闪过常怀瑾嘲讽他的脸，也让他觉得大概的确如此，那样至少他曾经的主人也算个有心的人。后来便渐渐麻木了，也不再刻意搜刮好见到他们确凿无疑的亲密或者常怀瑾模糊的侧影，反正无论哪个，都不怎么让他好过。

虽然两人在三年前就和平离婚，激起网友对商业联姻的揣度，对白西燕摘下影后便踹开金主的猜测，对常怀瑾拈花惹草的质疑，但都没有激起彼时的李瑜一星半点，他对常怀瑾已经不抱希望，离了这次不过意味着交易或许失败而已——抑或有了更值钱的买卖等他去做。那样的常怀瑾似乎更像一个符号，而非他眷恋的人了。

五年后会有怎样的变化？他们从未谈过这个，似乎觉得不必要，也或者是刻意地疏漏了，那也就怪不得这根导火索重新点燃了。

“你今天别来了……”

“嗯？我没事，今天约了人一起吃晚饭。不回家。”

“在伍洋小炒，在书莘南路……大概八点吧，嗯……你不忙吗？”

“好吧，到时候见。”

李瑜挂了电话，显而易见，常怀瑾什么也没有说，而语气里又藏着些忐忑，似乎在担心李瑜知道什么。

总之，和从前一样，什么也没有说。

他又体会到了那种互相隐瞒的荒诞感，藏着两个谎言般，有种怪诞的可笑。

李瑜乘出租到了伍洋小炒，李琪到得比他早几分钟，已经点了几个菜，朝他打招呼，“哥！”

“来很久了吗？”他笑了一下，总觉得弟弟又长高了，说出来李琪便撇撇嘴说他像老人家，每次见了不是说人高了矮了就是说他圆了扁了，李瑜则端着兄长姿态骂他没大没小。

李琪也并不怕他，哎呀两声便躲过去了，又要哥哥看菜单，要不要改菜加菜，他接过，把小炒肉换成了李琪爱吃的羊肉。

“这学期累不累？”李瑜问他，和李琪一并用开水洗了一次性餐具。

“累啊，”李琪哭丧着脸，“早知道读研这么辛苦，我干嘛考嘛。”

“学历高点，以后总好的。”李瑜说。

李琪不满他哥不和自己一起哭，“怎么跟妈——”又马上噤了声，做成很乖的样子，“好的吧，我会努力跟我们导师天天天天看论文做研究的。”他学的经济，家里预备送他继续出国深造，李琪其实不太愿意。

李瑜笑了下，“和小睦怎么样？你们最近还有联系吗。”

“联系着呢。”他答，给哥哥夹了筷肉，“我读研她工作，”又皱了皱两道浓眉，“……总感觉不太好，哎，哪儿有这样的？”

“哪里不好了，”李瑜淡淡地带了些安抚，“你这是长远投资，人小姑娘未必喜欢直接出来工作的，看你有志向懂上进么。”

李琪从小便容易被李瑜哄好，比爸妈指挥管用多了，听罢便笑得有些美，又问起哥哥的感情状况，“哥，你呢？工作没被熊孩子气着吧，有没有碰到什么合适的男老师？”他话多，“都工作这么几年了……你们学校这么不靠谱？一个适龄单身男青年都没有？不应该啊，总得有人追你吧？”

一串问号把李瑜砸得头晕，他说学校都是秃顶主任，顿了顿还是补充，“不过最近有试着交往的对象。”

“真的啊！”李琪筷子都差点扔出去，“没骗我吧？”

李瑜无奈地摇摇头，说他太浮夸。

“怎么这样说我呢，我这不是高兴么？”李琪说，“看你一天到晚在外面，多孤单哪。有交往对象就行，对方怎么样？长泽市的？有房没，和你差不多大？”

李瑜算是明白了，自己根本继承不来长辈那一套，倒是自己活泼过度的亲弟弟自然地接过了七大姑八大姨的衣钵，他头疼地想，李琪跟尹小息一起收拾收拾能同台说相声儿。

“挺好的，”他答，“是本地人，有房……比我大几岁。”

“大几岁？”李琪狐疑地问。

“……七岁多一点。”

“那不都三十好几了……”李琪有些不满意，“但你喜欢最重要。等哪天你俩结婚定下来，我作为家属见个面吧？”

李瑜点点头，话题继续着，两人分享彼此半年来的生活状况，一个动一个静，虽然长得并不十分相像，却让旁观者很容易感受到两人天生的和洽。

李琪想起哥哥今年有了交往的人，犹豫了一会儿，到底也没有问他要不要回家过年。

他乐滋滋地收了李瑜的红包，又等哥哥买完单，揽着比自己矮了小半个脑袋的兄长出门，才从兜里神秘兮兮地掏出这几年来惯例的新年礼物。

“快拆快拆。”生怕李瑜忘了似的，也不知道之前在神秘什么。

李瑜便边走边拆开四四方方的小盒子，发现是一枚绳织的玉质平安符手链，李琪挠挠脑袋，“跟小睦今年旅游的时候买的，还好看吗？”

李瑜点点头说好看，主动系在了手腕上，展示般晃了晃，李琪也觉得好看，“是吧？我拍张照给小睦，圆满完成任务。”

李瑜笑笑由着他拍照发给女友，便准备告别了。

“新年快乐，哥。”李琪朝他说，呼出一团团暖融融的白气，“平平安安过大年！早日让我见到哥夫哈。”

李瑜觉得这称谓好笑，“你也是，新年快乐，平平安安的。”

目送他打车离开，又端起腕子看了几秒，觉得很珍贵，却被某辆车的双闪晃了晃眼。

他认出是常怀瑾的迈巴赫，笑意还没散，开了车门没等到自己的玫瑰，倒是先等来常怀瑾阴沉着看自己的脸。


	47. Chapter 47

李瑜有些日子没见过常怀瑾黑脸的样子了，坐到车里还愣了会儿，怀里空空的没有玫瑰，他等着对方开口吼他几句，可那人看了自己几秒就拧过脖子目视前方，扒拉几下方向盘踩油门开车了。

李瑜也没开口，猜测常怀瑾估计是见到李琪了瞎生气。他不太想开口。

路灯一盏一盏地后退过去，隔着汽车前玻璃一下照亮一下熄灭般，摊开或盖上两张漠然的脸，像一对已经懒得吵架的怨侣。

雨刷擦落浅浅的一层雪，李瑜突然觉得这样沉默的对峙让人感到疲倦，于是稍微侧坐着，看副驾窗外的雪景，车窗上蒙了层薄雾，他用指尖随意地写了几个字，红灯的时候就被常怀瑾伸长手臂拽了回来，搓了搓他的指尖，“不嫌冷？”

那语气也很嫌李瑜一样，冷硬又烦躁，李瑜没出声，任由他胡乱热自己的手。

绿灯亮了，常怀瑾把手收了回去，继续转打方向盘，李瑜便继续侧过头了，大概是怕这人闲得无聊继续在车窗上写字，常怀瑾终于舍得多说两句，“今天忙不忙？我听陈劲说要期中了。”

“嗯。还好，考完才比较忙。”李瑜说，又问，“你呢？”

“我挺好的，今年没出什么岔子。”

李瑜点点头，又没人开口了。

常怀瑾等了几分钟，“晚上的小炒好吃么？”

“还可以，”李瑜回想，“青菜也都挺新鲜。”

男人抿了抿嘴巴，到底没忍住，“你和谁一起吃的？”

李瑜看了眼他，没有马上回话。

他和李琪每年都会聚两次餐，一次是在六月初，一次是在十二月，从四年前李琪考上长泽财经大学开始的。

第一年的时候李瑜大四，和弟弟也有两年没见了，那会儿是真觉得他长高不少，他还挺紧张的，一个被父母勒令不准回家的兄长被弟弟约出来吃饭，总有种窘迫。又马上消减在李琪大大咧咧问他长短怪他不和自己联系的唠叨里，其实是家长不许李琪联络，也告诫李瑜不要带坏弟弟，两个人心知肚明，但都没有说。

那天临走前李琪问哥哥今年要不要回家过年，和家里谈一谈，李瑜应下了，晚上紧张地拨了通电话回家，又死了次心。

等他大学毕业，又和家里通了次电话，交代了自己未来将在长泽市本地当老师的事，家里人没提什么意见，只问他是不是还要搞同性恋，李瑜没答话，只说生活费已经不用汇了，以后——他妈妈挂了电话。李瑜便在走出象牙塔的同一天被迫也主动地切断了和那个家庭的联系，拿到实习工资的时候不抱希望地汇了一半给家里，也被母亲转回了，附言以后不要再联络。

他和父母的感情在长年的打压与忍耐中发酵完全，泛着酸味和淡淡的恨意，倒也不是很差劲，又被长泽市与家乡的距离拉远，那似乎也并不赖，却终于以搞同性恋为导火索，变成憎恶与放弃。李瑜也未曾想到，事情会变得这样难以挽回。

他一贯很乐观，倒也不是，而是并不十分悲观，又容易满足，于是维持着和弟弟的关系也足够让他觉得自己还有家人，否则二十出头一个人在遥远的北方，想想也还是太伶仃。

他很感谢李琪主动联系自己，感谢他曾暗暗嫉妒过的弟弟的开朗性格，因为如今也要换他被那份阳光照耀着。何况李琪和他的确有种难言的默契，他会比较在意李瑜的意见和看法，并且下意识依赖自己的哥哥，出于一个善良的孩子从小被偏爱而对哥哥产生的歉意也好，作为弟弟的下意识尊敬的心态也罢，李琪对他的态度总会让他觉得自己是个有能力的人，被仰望着，那便要有作为哥哥的样子嘛，所以总会更加努力，好好地生活着。

他这些年便也这样慢慢走了过来，似乎带着来自家和常怀瑾的两股信念，求生欲极强地剔着这两者的悲伤，以一种平实又坚韧的方式，像千万个普通人一样，怀着把生活过好的不死的决心，慢慢走了过来。

说李瑜这些年一点也不苦，那很不对，说他很苦，那似乎也不至于。

而是很普通的，但谁也不能说普通就很容易。

李瑜突然觉得那些神圣的光芒都日渐淡去了，爱情这个词似乎太理想，太高尚，跟他普通的生活极不搭调，也不该奢求，他稍微看向常怀瑾不虞的脸，甚至会怀疑自己是否的确如所想般爱他，还是仅仅出于一种自我宣誓的感动。

就像五年前他闷在主卧的床上接起夜宿婚房的常怀瑾的电话一样，还要心碎又盲目地爱着他，都那个程度了，李瑜觉得自己大概病入膏肓，把自己给洗脑了。

“你和谁一起吃的？”常怀瑾这样问他。

李瑜回答说，“没谁。”

常怀瑾咬了咬后槽牙，又问他，“聊了些什么？”

“不是什么重要的事。”

“那你笑那么开心？”

“你生气了吗？”李瑜问他，“是不是觉得不开心。”

“是。”常怀瑾坦荡地承认，还将说什么，又听到李瑜问他，“那前天你在和谁一起吃饭？”

常怀瑾愣了一瞬，马上说，“你看到狗仔拍的照片了？都是瞎扯的，我和她见面签了一些股权相关的合同，没有别的。”

李瑜点点头，就不再说话了。

常怀瑾有些生气，“你什么意思？我解释清楚了，你今天吃饭那个呢？”

李瑜才说，“是我弟弟，在长泽市念研究生，年底了，一起吃顿饭。”

常怀瑾的表情有些微妙，听罢喔了一声，却总还是觉得不舒坦，哪里都很不对劲，让他觉得十分憋屈。

藻庭到了，常怀瑾如今也能开进小区，把车停在单元楼下，开了些窗户，凉丝丝的风吹了些进来，他把手肘抵在门上，是个显得很焦虑的动作。

李瑜也没有下车，常怀瑾觉得自己拿他没办法，话也都说开了，似乎也没有继续生气的理由，皱眉把后座持续散发香味的玫瑰拿了过来递给李瑜，“回吧。”

李瑜抬头看他，说，“你觉得我们的问题解决了吗？”

“都说开了，我们没有问题。”常怀瑾按耐心中的郁结，佯装轻松地说，“是我不该乱吃醋，你不要生气，晚上好好睡觉。”

“但你看上去不高兴，常怀瑾。”

“这是在安慰我？”他笑了一下，“那我很高兴——”

他看到李瑜淡淡盯着自己的眼睛突然就说不出话了，于是也不笑了，不说了。

“你知道为什么吗？”李瑜语气平平地说，“因为我一开始没和你说清楚，你当然要生气的。”

“为什么不说清楚？”常怀瑾有些烦躁地问。

“那你呢？”李瑜反问他，“今天打电话的时候就在担心我看到你和白小姐一起吃饭的新闻了，对吧？为什么不说清楚呢。”

“那都是编的，万一你没看到我多嘴一句不还要惹你不高兴？”

“这和我们以前有什么区别呢？”李瑜有些疲惫地问他，“你现在要是真的复婚了，我是不是也要等媒体报了才知道。”

“你知道我不会。”常怀瑾冷声说，“不要钻牛角尖。”

李瑜摇了摇头，“五年前我也没想到你会……那样对待婚姻，你还记得你住在外面的那段时间吗？我们睡前会通电话，我会问你在忙什么，你都说在忙公司的事，问你在哪里呢，也从来不会正面回答。其实你心底是知道我会介意这个的吧？”

“你从来没打算和我坦白，自欺欺人也顺便骗我，总是忙，总是有理由搪塞我，有一万个借口粉饰太平。”李瑜也不看他，喃喃地问，“是这样的吧？先生。”

常怀瑾有些生气地说，“不粉饰的后果呢？你就那样走掉了——”

“不是这样的，”李瑜很无奈地笑了一下，“我离开你是因为你掩盖这些吗？是因为你掩盖的事情啊，你怎么连这个都不明白？”

“但我现在已经不会再和谁结婚，也不会和其他人建立随便什么关系了，你为什么还要抓着从前的事不放？”常怀瑾揉了揉眉心，“我说过了，我总会犯错的。”

“但你现在继续隐瞒我，不主动告诉我，只会被我理解成你又要开始了。”李瑜淡淡地说，“我和李琪吃饭对你稍微敷衍一点，你是不是就不太开心？常怀瑾，我已经被你骗过一次了，只会更加不开心，更加不敢多想。”

你懂我的感受了吗？

李瑜没有说，他从来不会真正有意地伤害他，却让常怀瑾一次又一次地在这里或那里，一点不落地饱尝李瑜吞咽过的迷茫与痛苦。

他怔愣地看着窗外洁白的雪，像一颗颗找上门来的苦果，铺天盖地，不要妄想通过承认错误抵消，因为实在是太晚了，李瑜已经被他伤害太久了。

原来他不仅要感受严酷的冬季，还要承受曾经作为上帝为李瑜降下风雪的惩击，他要恨的从来不是李瑜，而是自己。

常怀瑾不敢看他，就像不敢面对一面光滑的镜子，照出一个罪过累累的可怜鬼。

他说，“对不起。”

“我很抱歉。”常怀瑾说，“不会有下次了，我会改正的，你不要……生气了。”

“不会有什么下次呢？”李瑜像个严格的考官，追问他，却不太看常怀瑾，那样子似乎很挫败，让他觉得舍不得。

“不会再和白西燕见面处理公事后不和你报备。”

“如果，我是说如果，”李瑜说，“像以前一样，我们都在荆馆，你喝了酒回家，第二天要和我说原因吗？”

这题常怀瑾会答，他坐正了些，“如果是和白西燕那样的女星一起吃的，我当然要主动和你说。”

李瑜没有马上回答他，常怀瑾不知道这个掺杂了小两口拌嘴意味的交谈为什么会让他听上去很痛苦，“为什么和其他人一起就不用说呢？”

“不会出乱编的报道，何况应酬又不都是下三滥的路子。”他试探着回答。

李瑜却崩溃似的，“可我不知道呀？你还记得你结婚那天回来醉成什么样子了吗，你不说的话我只会想你是不是又刚喝完自己的喜酒，你问心无愧是你的事，就一点也想不到我的感受吗？”

“我会怀疑，会猜忌，很糟糕吧？我也觉得糟糕透了，我好像一点也不能够相信你了，常怀瑾，”他绝望地看着他，“你今天还在瞒我。你努力好像也没有用了，我太害怕了，你还是放过我吧，和现在的我一起生活应该也得不到你希望的那种幸福了。”

常怀瑾被他杀人的言语钉在座椅上，觉得自己被曝晒在数九寒冬的惨白雪夜里，他焦急地说，手甚至在发抖，“你不要这么急，我会改的，一点点改，好不好？今天只是暴露了从前的问题，小鱼，你对我有点信心，好吗？”

他想去抓李瑜的手，却被一捧鲜妍的玫瑰抵住了胸膛。

李瑜摇了摇头，眼睛也不看他，让常怀瑾觉得自己要再一次被他丢下。

“好累。”

像叹了口气。

李瑜没有流泪，甚至不觉得悲伤，而仅仅是一种无力，不仅为常怀瑾难以改变劣习而无力，还有来自自己的，他觉得自己好像已经没有力气爱这个人了。

因为到头来常怀瑾也不明白自己在生什么气，很大原因都出自常怀瑾不爱自己吧？他想，无法换位思考，不能懂得自己的惧怕，总要做出让他伤心的事，不过都是因为常怀瑾不爱自己而已。

他也越来越觉得蹉跎这五年的自己值不得常怀瑾放低姿态来讨好了，他好像变得很糟糕，不能像以前一样满眼都是常怀瑾了，是这样吗？在他们重逢而又努力走回原来的这些天里，那道神谕似乎已经失去效力，敛去光彩，没有以往的欣喜，也不残存零星恨意，他在最紧要的关头好像不再爱常怀瑾了。

是这样吗？

李瑜无望地爱了他这么多年，也曾奢望过一个完满的收场，重逢以来也愿意接受常怀瑾的追求换一个良好结局，他对常怀瑾或许会爱自己的标准越降越低，两情相悦那样难，他也愿意带着自己悄没声息的爱接受常怀瑾伴侣的席位，不爱他也没关系，珍贵也就很好了，陪伴也就足够了。这个男人到底是不懂爱的，他觉得自己已经仁至义尽。

那么造成他痛苦的原因是不是根本不在常怀瑾身上，而全在于他爱他，李瑜想，那就停下来吧。

“常怀瑾，我觉得有点辛苦。”李瑜抬头看他，看到一张灰败的脸，他想他们两个还是不要再彼此折磨了，“我还是想一个人生活，你总是给我带来……伤害。”

李瑜看着他，“我好像也总是伤害你，对不起。”他说，“……我也很抱歉。”

不能像以前一样无私又无畏。

常怀瑾把玫瑰放在他们中间，轻声问，“一点机会也没有吗？”

李瑜大概想摇头，又被问道，“为什么？这些天你觉得很辛苦吗，今天是个例外，不会再发生了。”

常怀瑾不敢激化矛盾，又似乎想要激起一点矛盾，让他和李瑜吵架吧，他宁愿李瑜哭着骂他，也不要李瑜隔着玫瑰似乎想把他扔掉。李瑜说他害怕，常怀瑾却害怕到不敢表达，他黔驴技穷，佯装镇定，实则要被恐惧包裹得呼不出气。

还有什么办法？

“因为你不……不喜欢我呀。”

他语调中有种理所当然的轻快，“所以很难理解我的情绪吧，我对你的要求就会显得很无理。”他垂了垂眼睛，似乎在笑，“才会让我们都这么辛苦。”

常怀瑾觉得自己要被他折磨疯了。

他隔着中央的玫瑰直接把李瑜从副驾捞到自己怀里，还不忘用手掌包住他的脑袋别被车顶撞到，他说，“到底是我不喜欢你还是你不喜欢我？个没良心的。”

原来李瑜才是那个明明不爱自己还想要被爱的强盗。

他把人紧紧搂在怀里，“我喜欢你，喜欢得要疯了，不说你就当不知道吗？我三十多岁了，饶了我吧，小鱼，我……”

他觉得喊他小鱼显得不够重视，喊李瑜又太呆板，李老师和领导都像在开玩笑，常怀瑾的告白卡在喉咙里，竟是因为找不到让他觉得合适的称呼，承接他这么多年来的不甘，和滔天的爱意。

李瑜睁大眼睛听常怀瑾在耳边一个又一个的喜欢，分不清自己到底是在做梦还是发了疯，他说的无力都去了哪里？李瑜只觉得自己根本还有用不完的情感，原来只要常怀瑾一句喜欢，一句——

等了片刻，常怀瑾才终于继续，那样低，那样虔诚，似乎把命都交了出来，

“宝贝，我爱你。”

他还是愿意为了常怀瑾去死。

他还是好爱好爱他。


	48. Chapter 48

窗外还在下雪，无穷无尽的白色轻羽，包裹着车内滚烫的两人，盖出一座五立方米的爱意孤岛。

“宝贝，我爱你。”

李瑜睁大了眼，胸膛紧紧贴着常怀瑾的，那样热，那样有力，他埋在他熟知的肩头，颤声问他，

“什么？”

“我爱你，听到没有？”

“再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”

“……真的吗？”

“不能再真了。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，突然从激动的心情中平复下来，因为李瑜似乎比自己还要晕眩，他不等李瑜接着确认，纵容着这个无情人对他的爱的索取，主动埋在他耳边喃喃地说，

“爱你，小鲤鱼，是爱你的。和我在一起好不好？”

李瑜突然失去力气一般瘫软在常怀瑾的怀里，有些残忍地问他，“你知道什么是爱吗？有没有骗我。”

“没有骗你，再也不骗你了，试着相信我一点。”他把脑袋埋在李瑜肩颈窝里，似是恳求，“再多相信我一点吧。”

什么是爱？这对常怀瑾来说是太难回答的一个问题，方才告白的冲动完全出于李瑜的表情和语调，因为他看上去那样不在乎，却也同样绝望，好像没有喜欢和爱就会死掉一样，那么如果李瑜要的话，常怀瑾愿意给他，什么都愿意给他。这对刻骨利己的常怀瑾来说就是爱了吧？

他从未体会过这种盲目又热烈的情感，就像一个从来没伤心过的人第一次流泪也不懂形容心情一样，常怀瑾对李瑜的感情或许的确可以被定义为爱，一桩由鞭下的叛徒、冬夜的诅咒，和极昼的思念构成的爱情。

常怀瑾愿意与世俗同流合污，你说它是爱，当然可以，但他更愿意把这种伟大又平凡的感情定义为李瑜本身，是万千世相中独属于常怀瑾的一种感情。

是李瑜给他的礼物。

两个人就这样在主驾驶座上默默抱了几分钟，李瑜没有给常怀瑾是否在一起的答复，他觉得自己需要冷静一会儿，好像什么都不能思考了，他为这熟悉的盲目感到害怕。

常怀瑾也不多追问，只是拥着他，一颗贪婪的心也终于被打磨得容易知足起来，毕竟他是抱着李瑜永远不会爱自己的信念把人生中唯一的爱情给抛露了出去，不计风险地让出主导权，任由怀里人无情宰割。

李瑜不会爱他，这一大概率事件仍让他感到钻心与悔恨，但他愿意承受，甚至承受李瑜对和自己在一起的恳请的拒绝。

“不着急，没有逼你。”他拍了拍李瑜的背，轻松地说，“不在一起也没关系，我知道这会让你为难，说爱你，是事实，不是为了逼你和我在一起。”

李瑜默了半晌才轻轻点了点头，把常怀瑾的脖子蹭得有些痒，而这点痒意却让这个三十好几的男人突然有些难过，李瑜又小声问他，“如果一直不、不在一起呢？你还会爱我吗？”

“爱的，永远爱你。”常怀瑾这样说，觉得李瑜真的很残酷，却也是他惨淡人生的事实，他从没爱过别的人，未来估计也不会有了，而这个不爱自己的坏孩子还想要自己永远爱他。

他笑了一下似乎是宽慰自己，“不在一起我就一直追你，可不可以？你可吊着我吧，真坏啊。”他说，“没良心。”

他的李瑜大概就是这样一个十分缺爱的孩子，从前不就是在主奴游戏中找寻着关于自己的价值吗？奴隶其实也是一种主人，挑起主人的性欲并承担它的责任，也要求着对方时刻注意自己，那是很像爱的，一种掺杂着激情的聚焦，还关乎性。常怀瑾能猜到李瑜为什么能够投身于游戏，那这次就让常怀瑾换另一种方式来填满李瑜，让他在被爱中体会到被注视和被选择吧。

用他这颗不算年轻的心，竭尽全力地学会爱他吧。

“这样是不是很自私？”

常怀瑾轻声说，李瑜从他怀里出来，迷茫地看着他，“我以为这句话该我来说。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，大着胆子往前倾身用鼻子蹭了蹭李瑜的鼻尖，李瑜是退了的，但被方向盘堵住了背，只能任由常怀瑾极端纯情又幼稚地碰他鼻子。他们好像都平复些许，能够坦言更多东西。

“对你好像的确很不公平，”常怀瑾坐回来，“你知道我看到你和弟弟一起出来的时候在想什么吗？”

李瑜看着他，示意他说完。

“你笑得很开心，他看上去是个很开朗的年轻人，大概更适合你的性格，我当时觉得，”常怀瑾垂了些眼，“可能我一直在绑架你，用我们……很复杂的回忆，或许你该往前走。我好像不是最适合你的那个人。”

也许他给不了李瑜幸福，他坐在迈巴赫里看李瑜和一个相貌不错的年轻男孩并肩走出来，也许会因为他的蛮横堵截，让李瑜错失真正的幸福。而李瑜是否幸福在这一刻已经悄无声息地高居自己的幸福之上，常怀瑾不知道，这便是爱了。

“这是什么表情。”他恶狠狠地捏了捏李瑜的脸，掩盖自己的不安，更怕李瑜听罢会真的奔向某个更合适的人。

李瑜像在看怪物一样，“你居然在反思。”他突然有点想笑，又温温地说，“让我有点相信你是爱我的了。”

“只有一点点吗？”常怀瑾不满地揪了揪他的耳垂，眼神却是温柔的，“那我以后要多反思，多卖惨，李老师这样的烂好人，也会可怜可怜我，和我在一起吧。”

气氛突然变得很轻松，像两个幼稚鬼在讨价还价。

“那就一点都没有了。”李瑜严格地说。

“真残忍。”常怀瑾说，“我的竞争力好像的确不大，但你也没喜欢别人吧？那我就做你会遇见的适合结成伴侣的人中，最爱你的那一个。”

“没有什么人喜欢我的。”李瑜摇了摇头，轻声说，“大概已经是了吧。”又补充道，“如果是真的的话。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，没有再说是真的的话，“你那个学长之前不还当着我的面给你表白？”

“他准备结婚啦，要是明年没有意外的话我还要去当伴郎。”李瑜想了想这回事，“这两年结婚的朋友还挺多的，我一个室友今年年初也结婚了。”

“你愿意的话我们明天就可以去扯证。”常怀瑾说。

李瑜笑了一下，觉得他玩笑开得太没边，“是吗？可我想要你多追我一会儿。”

常怀瑾想轻轻骂他几句，就听到李瑜小声说，“有点害怕在一起你就不喜欢我了。”

怎么会呢，常怀瑾想，李瑜就是他的七寸，他钢筋铁骨下最软的那块心。

“不会的。”常怀瑾用额头抵住他的，“永远爱你。”

李瑜稍微眯着眼看他，贪得无厌地小声要求，“再说一遍。”

“永远爱你。”

“可以吻我吗？常怀瑾，”李瑜试探着捧上常怀瑾的脸，手有点发颤，“想要你吻我。”

常怀瑾没有回答他，而是很轻地覆上李瑜的唇，不能更温柔地裹着，揉着，让李瑜觉得他的确是爱自己的，就像从前一样。或许从前的常怀瑾也有一点爱自己，只是这个愚笨的男人不明白而已。

那李瑜就不是一个被玩弄或欺骗的傻瓜，是常怀瑾太笨了而已。

他试探着伸出舌头舔了舔常怀瑾的唇，被这个男人迅速攥取，用力吸咬过去，在密闭的车内发出湿淋淋的水声，就是这样，就是这样，几乎要让李瑜流泪了。

是不是可以认为他们的确相爱了许多年，只是错失了彼此的陪伴而已？李瑜觉得自己曾经痛苦难捱的长夜都渐渐裹上一层美丽的浅金，在常怀瑾别无二致的吻中驱散了深阒的迷惘和怀疑，它们是一样的，他们在用同样的方式接吻，如果常怀瑾现在的确爱他，那么以前也一定是爱着的吧？都不是假的吧？

他终于得到那告别的七天中苦苦分辨第二个答案。

是真的，他要再相信这个男人一点，它们都是真的，原来都是真的。

常怀瑾搂着人不敢吻得太用力，又实在忍不住李瑜柔软舌头的诱惑，把他压得越来越低，让他的背贴在方向盘上，双腿缺乏支点只好紧紧夹着常怀瑾的腰，嘴里因为这人愈渐霸道的动作泄出几声呜咽。

常怀瑾过了许久才松开，还要趁李瑜好不容易允许自己吻他继续流连在他的脸庞，行经额头，眼睛，鼻梁，两瓣粉色的脸颊，两珠透亮的耳垂，他像舔舐一颗盼得太久的糖，哪里都不想放过，都要确认是否归他所有，最终埋首在李瑜的颈侧，轻轻吸吮着，让怀里人的腿轻轻发颤。

等常怀瑾终于停下动作，李瑜还保持着跨坐在他身上，肩上抵了颗脑袋，背顶着方向盘的别扭姿势，他也觉得这太失控了，对常怀瑾说，“我要下去。”

“等一等。”

“现在就要下去。”

“就几分钟，好不好？乖宝。”

李瑜不知道他哪里这么多肉麻的称呼，偏偏自己受不住这人认真宝贝自己的样子，便和以前嘱咐常怀瑾注意这里注意那里一样，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨起来，“不是在吵架的吗？怎么变成这个样子了，我腰都酸了。”

“车就停在这里……也不知道刚刚有没有人看到，你怎么这么、这么不要脸。”

“看不到，玻璃是单向的。”常怀瑾好心提醒，“而且是你要我亲的，不要赖账。”

李瑜也不知道为什么，很想和常怀瑾吵一架，“那你现在放我下来。”

“不行。”

“为什么不行？”他戳了戳常怀瑾的腰，“……还没追到就不尊重我的意见了吗？”他说得其实很没底气，这好像太任性了，不符合他的性格。

常怀瑾笑了声，鼻息喷在李瑜颈侧，让他没忍住瑟缩了一下。

李瑜又喔了一声，掩盖自己的不好意思，“理都不理我了。”

“没有，你再多说一点。”

李瑜不说了，常怀瑾才从他颈边抬头出来，笑着看他，“生气了？”

他接着说，“你平常安安静静的，有段时间特别喜欢跟在我后面指挥我，要记得吹头，不准喝太多咖啡……记不记得？”

李瑜抿了一下嘴巴，点了点头。

“还有有时候做狠了……就窝在被子里，喊先生，要亲要抱，不给就撒娇。”

常怀瑾叹了口气，抚了抚李瑜的脸，“还以为你再也不会那样和我说话了。”

李瑜有些窘，逃避这个话题，“现在总可以下来了吧？”

常怀瑾没出声，把人往自己怀里一揽，李瑜以为他要用力把自己托回副驾，就发觉自己的屁股抵到了一个硬硬的地方，还没等他羞恼，常怀瑾就说，“不让你下来是怕你发现，给我留点面子吧。”

“那你现在又——”

“嗯，是我不要脸，”他彻底不要面皮了，“臊一臊你，不可以？”

李瑜挣动两下，却让臀缝更加蹭到了那个坏东西，常怀瑾低笑着松开手，让李瑜狼狈地逃回了副座，脸红扑扑的，好可爱。

常怀瑾没再继续逗他，“回去吧，明天见。”

李瑜点点头，把座位中间的玫瑰抱在怀里，半天也没开门，常怀瑾又准备笑话他了，就听到李瑜有些紧张地说，“要不、我们，在一起吧。”

他不太有底气的补充，“亲都亲了。”

常怀瑾愣了会儿，然后笑了声，“不然很像个亲完就跑的渣男？”

“你这是要对我负责吗？”常怀瑾觉得李瑜瞪自己的样子太有意思了，却摇了摇头，“不着急，你回去好好想想，今天我们都好好想想，好吗？”

他含着些笑意温柔地看着李瑜，“再被我追一下吧，我愿意的。”

“想让你多相信我一点。”

甚至或许，常怀瑾乐观地想，在那个五年也未改变质感的吻中收获了些勇气，让李瑜慢慢喜欢上他一点。

李瑜看了他几秒，点点头说了好。

他好像比起以前又多喜欢常怀瑾一些了，真是奇怪，好像经历了这么多，笑也有哭也有，曲折坎坷，自己却总能在弯弯绕绕间发现更多常怀瑾值得他爱的地方，好抵抗那些苦痛，让他不知悔改地继续爱下去。

他是累的，怎么会不累呢？他甚至就要放弃了，便要感谢命运让常怀瑾终于舍得伸手共他分担爱情的折磨，让他疲累的心被潺潺温水包裹起来，在茕茕一人爱到辛苦的时候，终于被注入他企愿太久的回应。

并且让爱终于剥落闪耀已久的璀璨虚光——他将不再一味仰望常怀瑾，就像叩拜一座不败的神明，不是的，他喜爱常怀瑾曾经展露的强大，但并不完整，而应该加上这些时日来熙攘行人中等待他的身影，和他们像幼稚的初中生一样进行的拌嘴，才算是李瑜和常怀瑾的爱情。

那份虚高终于在常怀瑾一步一趋的追逐中变为李瑜能够抓握的脚踏实地的幸福。

他心中满满胀胀，对常怀瑾说，“晚安了吗？”

“嗯，晚安。”

“……再说一遍，好不好？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“真这么想听发语音给你你怎么不回？”

“有吗？”李瑜可不记得自己收到过常怀瑾的微信，稍一想才反应过来，“……刚见面那会儿，我把你的消息设置成勿扰了。”

常怀瑾一脸难以置信地看着他，把李瑜惹笑了，“对不起，今天就改回来。”

“可别麻烦了吧，还勿扰。”常怀瑾也觉得有点好笑，自己兢兢业业骚扰这么久还伤神这人不回自己，原来根本没看到。

他捏了捏李瑜的耳垂，“回去吧，晚安。”

李瑜点点头，有点失望的样子，但不明显，却还是被常怀瑾捕捉到了，“怎么了？”

“嗯？”李瑜半开了门，“回去了，你路上小心。”

常怀瑾稍一琢磨，把人往车里拽了一点，伸长脖子亲了口这人的小脸蛋，在他耳边说，“晚上好睡，宝贝小鱼。”

看那人红着耳尖急冲冲往单元楼走的样子，常怀瑾就知道自己没猜错。

打转方向盘的时候他瞥到蒙上一层新雾的副驾玻璃，微笑还未淡去，又因浅淡得快不成形的几个“常”和“瑾”字变得更加肆意，还泛了些傻气。

他想，或许李瑜能够喜欢上自己，也并非一桩几乎不可能实现的小概率事件。


	49. Chapter 49

李瑜照旧把今天的玫瑰换到了花瓶里，挑三拣四择了片新花瓣夹到不常用的记事本中，二十几片加起来就是常怀瑾追求他的天数，把本子中央垒出一个小山丘似的凸起，散发着似有若无的香味，一堆爱意残片。

他把鲜红的暗红的近黑的花瓣都摘了出来，从头到尾数了一遍，数到某瓣时他甚至会想起所代表的那天和那个男人有了怎样的进展，眯眼笑一下，又或者因为什么原因吵了一架，不过自己好像从来没道过歉，总是常怀瑾有什么疏漏，他回想对方嘴巴抿成一条直线朝他说对不起的样子，就觉得好玩，但当时也是真的生气的。

比如冷不丁提了辆车说要给他，不收的话也准备好了一套二中附近的房子，李瑜说自己不需要，常怀瑾只是皱眉，“这难道不实用吗？”

李瑜觉得那车骇人，“我到时候自己买辆一般的二手车开就可以，开这种百来万的……被办公室里同事看到了总不好。”

“有什么不好？再说也才——”常怀瑾看了眼李瑜的脸色把后话吞了进去，难受死他了，常怀瑾摸着良心说，他真是按便宜的买的，再便宜下去，他都不好意思拿出来送人，尤其舍不得给李瑜用。

“不合适的，”李瑜耐心跟这从没体会过小康生活的纨绔解释，“我的工资水平十年后也不一定能买得起这样的，而且老师嘛，不太好，到时候还要跟办公室里八卦的同事解释——”

“你觉得很丢人吗？”常怀瑾冷不丁地说，眼色阴阴的。

“我不是这个意思。”李瑜也皱了眉。

常怀瑾有些嘲讽地笑了一下，“那你是什么意思？怕被传不好听的话么，围巾倒见你戴得舒坦。”

李瑜觉得他不可理喻，“你换位思考一下呢？要你每天上下班坐几万块的车你愿不愿意？”他有些受不了常怀瑾这样刻薄的样子，梗着脖子接道，“谁天天盯着你围巾的logo看……我以后也不戴了。”

“你别生气。”常怀瑾有些烦躁地拉了李瑜的手臂一下，又松开了，踱了两下步子，才舍得开口，“我觉得你不收它的意思是不认可我，以后要是在一起了我总要给你置办更好的东西，到时候你也不愿意么？”

“在一起了再说吧。”李瑜神色淡淡的，让常怀瑾一整颗心也只觉得寡淡，和一股难以疏解的闷，他也不回话了，更不敢多劝，车和房子都被拒之门外，让他觉得自己的财富就是一种罪恶。

那时候常怀瑾才刚开始学着讨好李瑜，一上来就开了个大的，把关系闹得很僵，他不知道该怎样协调李瑜的生活水平，难道要刻意送些次等的东西么？他受不了，觉得不仅配不上李瑜，也承不起自己的心意，彼时他还不明白礼物的奥义应该在合适，而非贵重。

也同样觉得非常委屈，人人见钱眼开，唯独李瑜生怕染了他的铜臭味儿，他知道李瑜不是傲，更不是欲拒还迎，而完全出于“不合适”的考量，好像常怀瑾本人就是最不合适的一种存在，让他觉得心里钝钝的，像压了一块徒有其表的金砖。

第二天两个人又都不说话了，李瑜收了玫瑰，神色垂敛，整个人都淡淡的，说了声谢谢就准备进小区，常怀瑾也不敢生闷气了，像做过许多遍的那样拉住李瑜的小臂，又马上松开了，只敢使一点点力气。

他实在做过太多次挽留，又复习过太多次不敢妄动，常怀瑾在频频拉扯和松手间也开始怀疑自己，是不是自己就是学不会好好对待李瑜？即便他已经耗尽全部的温柔和耐心，也足够小心翼翼。

让他觉得很失败，还有种束手无策的痛苦。

一米八几的高个子枯立在寒风中，又显得很畏缩，好像他引以为傲的自尊都得渐渐剔刮出局，才能和李瑜站到一起。

“你不要生气。”他总是这样说，却好像根本不知道自己哪里做错了一样，只是因为李瑜不高兴就总归是错了，于是只好不停地吃一堑长一智，他接道，“下次不会了。”

李瑜知道自己该为常怀瑾示弱而高兴，却很难体会到胜利的喜悦，他刚处理完班上的一起打架事件，和两方家长做了谈话，精神很倦怠，显得恹恹的，“你其实觉得自己没有错吧。”

李瑜深吸了口气，“我们的经济水平一直存在差异，你是知道的，我开那样的车很容易被嚼舌根，再严重些会对我的工作会产生影响，不是刻意拒绝你。”

常怀瑾抿了一下嘴巴，“难道被问起的时候不能说是伴侣送的么？又不是不正当的包养关系。”

“但我们现在不是伴侣呀，”李瑜有些烦躁地说，“就算是追求也不能随便收对自己来说太贵重的东西吧？要是最后不在一起就更加不合适了。”

常怀瑾被他的“不在一起”打得体无完肤，手掌冒了些汗，也为李瑜不耐烦的语调感到陌生的惶恐，只好说，“是我没多想你的意愿。”末了又补充，“抱歉。”

李瑜没应声，调整了一下情绪，对他先说了声对不起，“我情绪不好，刚处理完班上的事，不是故意凶你的。”

常怀瑾放松了些，说了声没有，李瑜又打量他的眼色嘟囔了一句，“你就喜欢那样和我说话。”

常怀瑾有些哑然，李瑜便接着说，“不收你东西就跟犯了法似的，还说我不该戴围巾——”

“我不是那个意思。”

“但你那样说出来，让我，”他垂了眼，“让我觉得不开心。”

他又补充，“很不开心。”

常怀瑾没有说话，李瑜便开了阀门似的告状，“还有不收车子就去住附近的公寓这样的话……你知道这像什么吗？就跟以前你心情好了要我选跪着还是挨鞭子一样，让我觉得很没尊严，为什么我现在还要全都听你的呢？是不是都不选，就要在身上绑绳子？”

“那是以前，”常怀瑾有些尴尬地说，“我们现在不是在处理主奴关系，不要这样类比。”

“但是是很像的，不是吗？”李瑜说，“你不会真的在意我的意愿，什么都要听你安排，两头都要堵死。”他犹豫了几秒，问道，“你是不是更想要一个听话乖巧的奴隶？”

常怀瑾忙道没有，他也难得觉得无措，“我已经尽力学着考量你的需求了，小鱼，车和房子都是很实用的，这是没有问题的吧？没有考虑到更多，是我的疏漏，两面都做打算的确是……希望你至少能接受一样。”他稍微低头站在李瑜对面，和今天办公室里做检讨的学生也没太多分别，“我可能的确有些专制，希望你能接受我给的一切，但并没有把你当一个必须听话的奴隶。”

常怀瑾笑得有些勉强，“是不一样的，主奴间也可以拒绝你举例的惩罚中的任何一样，我会觉得这个奴隶不符合心意，然后放弃他找下一个。但你不接受我送的东西，只会让我觉得有些难过。”他顿了顿，“也不会真的想要放弃。”

常怀瑾其实很害怕李瑜在说出心狠的话来，踩在他的难过上，因为这多少让他觉得很不堪。

李瑜看了他几秒，“那你想要我系那条围巾吗？”

“想的。”常怀瑾说。

“那就不要说那样的话了，好吗？”李瑜温声说，“你每次用那种语调和我讲话……我都觉得你很凶，就像以前一样。”

“对不起，我不是故意的。”

“我知道，”李瑜说，“你就总是习惯说这些伤人的话，但我们已经不是在处理主奴关系了，对吧？”

“是的，已经不是了。”常怀瑾很严肃地点点头。

“那常先生就要，”李瑜也很认真地说，“改正这一点。我知道你以前那样说有些像一种威胁……那时候我总会听你的话的，但现在不适用了，只会让我觉得你在强迫我。我们应该像，像今天一样，坦诚地交流意见。”

“你说得对。”常怀瑾叹了口气，“我会努力改正的，如果惹你不开心了，也马上告诉我，好不好？”他说，“要等你一天，我也觉得很难熬的。”

李瑜莫名有些眼热，忍了忍，点点头说好。

常怀瑾试探着走近了点，“可以抱一下吗？”

李瑜没有拒绝，常怀瑾便走近把他搂到怀里，不敢太重也做不到太轻地抱了李瑜几秒，把头垂在他的肩上，长叹了口气，“好想你。”

李瑜垂了眼没有回话，只是虚虚地搂了回去。

_

他摩挲几下那片已经很暗的玫瑰花瓣，承载着和常怀瑾展开追求以来的第一次吵架，也开启了未来许多次不再彬彬有礼的相处——他们的确都在那天后学会坦诚，坦诚自己因为对方而产生的不快乐，和常怀瑾掺杂的调笑日渐减少，真诚却愈发多起来的一句句思念。

吵架总是好的，李瑜突然觉得，就像今天一样，哪怕争吵的确会磨损耐心与自信，甚至在无休止的矛盾中感到绝望，但总比一声不吭地放弃要好，走掉要好。

因为他的确开始相信起常怀瑾来，相信起这个每天都在磕磕绊绊改正缺点的男人，李瑜甚至觉得即便有无数个让他们产生分歧的事件在未来等待着，只要常怀瑾的确爱他，愿意为他做着从前不熟练的一切，他就可以和常怀瑾在一起。

毕竟根本不存在从来不拌嘴的完美伴侣，而常怀瑾或许还要好些，从不屡教不改，还会很舍不得他生气或难过地道歉认错，甚至有些缺乏原则地把所有责任揽过去，绝不会像以前一样考虑对方的要求合不合理。他像个不懂建立伴侣关系的初学者，唯一的准则就是要让李瑜快乐，为此什么都愿意做。

李瑜把花瓣收拢放了回去，一片片的像他和常怀瑾一步一步处理好问题的脚印，他有种莫名的成就感，并且在今天——得到常怀瑾确切的爱的今天，产生了乐观的期望。

或许他们的确能走到一个很好的终点。

-

李瑜没有忘记把常怀瑾的微信从勿扰中换回来，洗漱完就在床上点开这人的头像，带着些期待，聊天界面刚一进去就显示上方有近百条消息，他从头开始慢慢翻看。

刚开始还是见面伊始的调笑，往后些则能看到常怀瑾问他什么时候下班的话，李瑜都没有回，于是又猜测没有得到他下班时间的常怀瑾会花多长时间在藻庭门口等待他，可能是六点到七点的一个钟头，也可能是他守晚自习那些天里的四五个小时。

常怀瑾总是在那里，也总是会在黑色迈巴赫里拿出一捧红玫瑰，像一簇在冬夜沉默燃烧的血色火焰，照亮李瑜回家的路，原来这并不是一件很轻易的事。李瑜神色泛起些温柔，也为自己长久忽略这点产生了一点难过。

消息再翻后一点则看到常怀瑾问为什么不理他，李瑜想象他的表情，肯定是闷闷的，不会很明显地露出生气或委屈的样子，他莫名觉得很可爱。

接着是他们日渐坦诚的日子，常怀瑾在工作时间发消息给他，让李瑜琢磨常安集团今年年底大概的确琐事不多，

我的小鲤鱼为什么还不回我的消息。

图片是两荤一素的中餐。

公司食堂好难吃，我什么时候能吃到小鱼做的小鱼？

李瑜笑了一下，点开图片认真看了两眼，最后觉得常怀瑾又在油嘴滑舌，图片里头的菜可看起来一点都不会不好吃。

这样几天的日常分享后常怀瑾大概觉得李瑜对自己的办公生活并不在意，又开始发长泽市的天气预报，发的语音，很温和地叮嘱人添衣，李瑜听了两遍。可是天气图片上拿标记笔涂红的降温的字样，又好像在咬牙切齿地命令着，让李瑜觉得好笑。

想你。

突如其来的两个字夹在中间并不显眼，李瑜却看了许多遍。

送达时间是凌晨三点。

那样简短，偏偏让他看出一种矫情的无语凝噎的哽咽，似乎该有太多要被李瑜听到，却除了想念本身，都克制地默然在夜色里。

是真的吗？他还是忍不住轻声问自己，就像自己会在夜半梦醒一样，常怀瑾也会在那样晦暗的时刻想念自己吗？

他终于信了，并且得到了一种苦涩又甜蜜的慰藉，这些日子他再次被凌晨两点找上门，偶尔梦醒，偶尔觉得胃疼，汗湿一件又一件的睡衣，瞪着眼睛数着秒针，如果这样的长夜不止他一个人在捱，好像也能得到一种安慰。

而且慢慢地，慢慢地，他和常怀瑾或许终于能够走进一个可以共枕的良夜，他们未必不能拼出一份完整而舒暖的睡眠。

李瑜继续翻着常怀瑾发过的消息，跟着他变化的语气好像把这些天再走了一遍，又在看完一个视频后迅速翻完，迫不及待地回了消息。

-

常怀瑾洗了澡喝了杯红酒，悠悠地挂着睡袍，在荆馆煞有介事地散步，希宝跟在他脚后，一步一趋的，走完主卧去书房，在浴室门口等家主晃一圈出来——它才不乐意打湿自己的爪子——又迈着步子跟进了家庭影院，如果常怀瑾没有隔两分钟就看手机消息的话，还挺像那么回事。

好不容易盼来一个小红点，迫不及待地点开了，李瑜会说什么？有没有想他，会不会说爱他……

【还有希宝的视频或者照片吗？】

【我想看。】

常怀瑾瞄了眼脚边仰头盯着他的小臭猫，面无表情地回到，

【它睡了。】


	50. Chapter 50

【它睡了。】

李瑜收到消息有些遗憾，当然不会使唤对面的人找到希宝黑灯瞎火地拍照，只是接着问，

【之前没有拍了的照片或者视频吗？】

常怀瑾一边走到卧室一边回复，顺便把今天一回来就闻到自己身上的味道，于是屁颠屁颠跟了他一路的希宝关到门外了，

【我又不爱拍他。】

【好吧。】

【明天要什么时候起？】

【六点半，你呢？】

【比你晚一个小时。常怀瑾回复他，但可以起早送你去上班。】

李瑜看到消息笑了一下，【不用了，你最近也很辛苦，早点休息吧。】

【真的不用吗？】

【别麻烦了，荆馆离我这边还是挺远的。】李瑜敲完字又犹豫着补充了一句，【现在是住在荆馆吗？】

【不然住哪里？】常怀瑾回他，听到爪子挠门的声音，他还是把希宝给抱进屋子，挨了一顿气愤的喵呜喵呜控诉，他讨饶般躺倒，把自己给这机灵鬼闻，“都五年了，你怎么记这么清楚？”语气却又是笑的。

希宝不理他，很认真地在常怀瑾胸膛和腰腹上踩着嗅了一圈，最后心满意足地趴在他腰上呼噜噜地睡了。

常怀瑾接着回李瑜，【明天我去接你，荆馆离二中很近，到时候要司机在二中附近接我去公司，只开接你的一程路，不累。】

他再看了遍自己这句话，吸了口气匆匆补充，【不是非要接你，你觉得不必要我就不去了。】

【早上大概也没有玫瑰。】

【就是有点想早点见到你。】

李瑜看这一串串蹦出来的气泡框，说不上来什么滋味，他回复过去，【那麻烦你。】

【不麻烦。】常怀瑾又问他，【早点吃什么？可以要陶姨做。】

【和你一样的吧，麻烦陶姨了。】

【那我们七点在藻庭门口见？】

【好的。】李瑜顿了顿，问他，【陶姨还好吗？】

常怀瑾点了点屏幕，这人要希宝照片，问陶姨近况，跟五年前留的那个催命的记事本一样，哪里都不问自己，他有些吃味，回复到，

【陶姨很好，希宝也过得不赖。】

【那就好。】

【怎么不问问我怎么样？】

李瑜看罢笑了一下，很配合常怀瑾地问他，

【那常先生过得怎么样？】

对面回了句语音，李瑜把手机贴在耳边，以为会听到这人调笑的声音，入耳却先是一阵沉默，莫名把他的心也稍微提起了些，终于听到常怀瑾说，

“……常先生比较想你，哪里都不太好。”

常怀瑾叹了口气，有些自暴自弃地把手机锁了屏，他也想开玩笑，逗逗李瑜，让这人睡个好觉，连词都想好了：“常先生过得很好，携一老一猫等你拜访。”

可话哽在喉咙，就再也无法装作过得很好，百千个危夜的想念不允许他轻佻，好像那些时日的怨恨和思恋都齐齐回溯，在李瑜由自己诱哄而说出的关心下终于找到一个出口，恨不得一股脑地告诉对面他过得有多么糟糕——李瑜为什么现在才问？他们至少也算一般意义上的旧情人，不该一开场就关心近况的么？到底是常怀瑾一厢情愿的追求，李瑜并不在乎他过得好与不好。

他神色淡淡的，说不上苦闷，只感到一种难解的遗憾与怅然，也许他和李瑜能有一个更好的终点，如果自己早些把握的话。

他知道自己该知足，于是拿回手机准备笑笑掩盖那句回复下潜藏的种种不甘与钝苦，却看到李瑜也回了一条语音，常怀瑾有些紧张地点开了，他听到他的李瑜说，

“那我们明天见，常先生。”

他的声音总是温温的，所以常怀瑾第一次被李瑜以教训的语气回话时会觉得不可思议，会被他难得刺耳的语调划伤心脏，李瑜那天说常怀瑾总爱这样，那么常怀瑾在今天终于意识到那是十分可恨的，自己是十分可恨的。

他理所当然地刺伤李瑜这么久，李瑜就好像也那样理所当然地温吞地包容了那么久，包容他随便给予的伤痛，他的无情和冷漠，乃至于他这些年来如此厚重的悔恨，李瑜总能把他的一切收拾妥当。

原来所谓的“理所当然”不过是对自己劣行和对方奉献的一种默许，一种掩盖，一种矫饰。哪来那么多天经地义？所以他活该被李瑜记恨，也就同样活该要花上一辈子去珍贵李瑜不自知的温柔。

而这样一个可恨的自己对那个男孩的痛苦思念竟然还能得到兑现，他的宝贝说，明天见。

常怀瑾突然意识到爱的到来或许并不值得歌颂，要对方是李瑜而不是其他任何人，才成为上天恩赐于他的最丰盛的礼赠。

因为即便他们已经错失太多，让常怀瑾不敢奢求李瑜同等的爱，他也能继续无望地爱下去，爱着这样一个温柔而动人的人，就像爱一片握不住却也恒久降临的晨雾。

【明天见。】常怀瑾回到，【晚安，宝贝。】

-

第二天李瑜照样裹得像个球儿，黑色的羽绒服衬得他格外白，在深灰围巾上露了颗粉红鼻尖，细框眼镜后的一双黑眼见到常怀瑾便弯了些，蹦蹦哒哒地往车旁走，让常怀瑾总是觉得李瑜好像还没长大，还是从前那个可爱的大学生。

他把三明治递给李瑜，对方忙着关门再接过早餐，便忘了系安全带，常怀瑾默不作声地俯身过去帮他扯了安全扣，看李瑜稍显紧张地贴在椅背上觉得有些好玩，便在他心痒许久的鼻尖上轻轻嘬了一口。

“早上好。”常怀瑾朝他笑。

李瑜回了两秒神，也才说了声早上好。

常怀瑾发动车子，认真当起司机，李瑜问了句能不能在车上吃早餐。

“当然可以。”常怀瑾好像有些纳闷他怎么有这个问题，他看着路面，抽出右手探了一下李瑜手心的温度，有些凉，“拿热牛奶暖一下手，也先喝几口暖胃。”

等他试完温度又捏了捏李瑜的手，便抽回去继续握方向盘了。李瑜垂眼看了几秒，乖乖拿起杯座里的热牛奶暖手。

“你们公司的菠萝饭好吃吗？”李瑜突然问。

常怀瑾反应了一下，“还可以，有点太甜了。你想吃？”

“还好，我看你发的照片上有，想学着做一下吃。”

“做给我吃？”常怀瑾笑了一下，转了下方向盘，驶入新的街道。

李瑜点了点头，“你想吃，当然可以。”

“真的？”常怀瑾的声音有些惊喜，“想吃的。”

“最近是不是比较忙？”李瑜问他。

常怀瑾点点头，李瑜就继续问他在忙什么。

“你不会感兴趣的，一些项目的收尾，还有明年的新方向。”常怀瑾笑了一下，“聊点别的吧，家里的盆栽换了土了？”

“换了，虽然不是最佳的时间，但肥堆久了估计也没用了。”

“你之前说班上打架的那两个学生，最近还烦你么？”

“早和好啦，高中的男生嘛，都不用我调座位。”李瑜咕噜咕噜吸完了热牛奶，突然问常怀瑾，“会不会觉得这些很无聊？”

“什么？”

“我的盆栽和工作什么的，其实太琐碎了吧。”

“不会，”常怀瑾稍微笑了一下，“听你聊生活上的事，我很开心。”

“我也是啊。”李瑜说，让常怀瑾没反应过来，就听到对面继续冒着奶味认真地讲，“你和我说你工作上的事也是可以的，不要总是迁就我的生活习惯，如果不愿意谈项目怕我听不懂……总也有点是我能听懂的部分吧？或者只是抱怨一下，你也可以……嗯，你也应该和我说的。”

常怀瑾消化了几秒这段话，问道，“是吗？”

李瑜点点头，说是的。

“怎么突然这样想？”常怀瑾问道，“……公务的确很无聊的，你不用为了让我们显得比较……对等，来要求自己听。我愿意多听你说的，小鱼。”

李瑜稍微侧头看了眼认真开车的男人，和他戴着一样的围巾，侧脸那样完美，昨天还在喊他宝贝。常怀瑾似乎把自己摆在了一个很低的位置上，自己也因为曾经的伤痛拿过了主动权，于是让人忽略起常怀瑾的许多庸俗的优点，比如英俊，比如富有，还有许多不自知的温柔，李瑜笑了一下，说，

“昨天翻到你发的信息，感觉聊一聊彼此的日常是有必要的。我也愿意听你说一些琐碎的事，知道你大概做了什么。”他又嘟囔了句，“免得你一有空就结婚。”

常怀瑾苦笑了一下，“别拿这个笑话我了。”

李瑜没应，问他，“好吗？只是我单方面地说并不太像健康的伴侣关系……我觉得我们的生活就算很难在工作上有共通，也可以试着通过沟通互相了解一点。”

常怀瑾明白了他的意思，如果说自己是喜爱听李瑜说琐事，那李瑜就是出于搭建良好伴侣关系的责任感认为自己也有必要听常怀瑾的琐事，他答应下来，“好的，我明白了。”

李瑜满意地点点头，就听到常怀瑾一边泊车一边轻声问他，“和我建立健康的伴侣关系……李老师是这样想的吗？”

“有问题吗？”李瑜问他。

“没有，我很高兴。”常怀瑾笑。

“因为我觉得我们其实是可以在一起了的。”李瑜补充，“当然要为我们的关系做一些努力。”

他说得板板正正，不知道的还以为在上课，常怀瑾却觉得很满足，李瑜愿意与他努力成为一对能达良好线的伴侣，这已是太好的一件事，他有些郑重地说，“虽然应该由我来做，但还是很谢谢你愿意和我一起努力。”

李瑜朝他笑了一下，“我也谢谢常先生，嗯……让我摆脱了孤独终老的命运。”

常怀瑾有些无奈地看着他，觉得李瑜根本就低估了自己的好，也没有意识到他对自己有多么重要，但这由常怀瑾知道也就足够。他甚至有些害怕自己的爱太多，让李瑜这个过分善良的人会因为不爱自己而感到抱歉，于是想要放弃。

他不欲证明自己有多深情，这实在毫无意义，唯一要做的就是当好一个足够配得上李瑜的伴侣，毕竟他不爱自己，总不能更多地委屈他，常怀瑾想。

“我去上班了。”李瑜朝他笑了一下，“晚上见？”

常怀瑾绅士地抬起他的左手，在他手背上印下一个礼貌的吻，约定着，“晚上见。”

-

常怀瑾自这天起便又开始执着于送李瑜上班的起早业务，李瑜觉得这有些累人，想让他好好睡觉，常怀瑾便又说，“偶尔晚上应酬可能不能等你下班，让我早上先见到你，好不好？”

他也就没办法了，毕竟要是有哪天见不到常怀瑾，自己大概也会很想。

常怀瑾当初盼望的家长会堪堪来临，第二天将作为陈劲的家长出席，他们早上告别的话则变成了“明天见。”他这天的晚餐恰好要在外面吃，来不及接李瑜下班，为着这个遗憾，常怀瑾成功索求到一次李瑜主动吻他的脸。

李瑜难得在晚高峰再次搭上地铁，兴许是被惯坏了，觉得人太多，空气太闷，时间太长，要不是冰箱已经空空如也，甚至不太想一个人去超市。

他在大白菜面前挑拣，看谁都不太顺眼，已经这么久了，常怀瑾打算追他到什么时候？

他有些自暴自弃地发现自己已经开始想那个男人了，从前就那样爱他，现在只会因为常怀瑾几乎要漫出来的纵容更加爱他，也不知道这场追逐走到如今到底是在折磨谁，他只想回到家里去，回到能够等到常怀瑾开门回来的家里去。

李瑜想起上次和常怀瑾的约定，于是走到水果区，预备拎了几个菠萝，打算实践一下菠萝饭，到时候做了和常怀瑾一起吃，还没等他选出两个满意的，就听到旁边有个不太陌生的声音喊他的名字，

“李瑜？”

他侧头看了过去，是上次在蒲公英见到的喊常怀瑾先生的男孩，模样有些小，眼尾弯弯的连李瑜也觉得很勾人，他礼貌地朝对方笑了一下。

“你好。”

其实如果十八不出现他几乎都要忘记了，常怀瑾是个热衷于bdsm的人，而李瑜不确定自己还能不能满足他在性上的这一癖好。

他迎着十八的目光看对方走过来，意识到或许这又将开启一次他与常怀瑾的谈话，李瑜有点不安，却也只是一点点而已，因为他好像已经在与常怀瑾许多次并肩解难的经验中被催生出勇气，和他的常先生再也不会厌弃他的自信。


	51. Chapter 51

第二天是家长会，李瑜没要常怀瑾大早上地来开车送他，他怕忍不住在车上就问昨天与十八偶遇后产生的许多不确定。而且常怀瑾好像很期待来参加他作为班主任的家长会的样子，虽然李瑜不知道他的兴奋劲是从哪儿来的，但为了不打扰常怀瑾的好心情，他更愿意推后一点再提。

“卫生安排都确定好了，有没有什么问题？”李瑜站在讲台上，朝底下的学生问，有个女生举了手，李瑜点了她的名，“怎么了？”

“李老师，寝室那边的卫生工具不太够，我们负责那边的是从教室拿吗？”

李瑜先问，“那平常卫生是怎么弄的？”

女生回答道，“平常的标准没这么严，扫把和拖把是够的，但消毒液之类的有缺口。”

“我知道了，”李瑜点点头，“麻烦卫生委员给每个寝室买两瓶消毒液，各个寝室还有少了其他用具的也都请寝室长马上报到委员那儿，等会儿统一采买分发，保证这学期的卫生工具基本情况，到下学期开学以前，用具有损坏或者丢失都内部担责。”

他看了眼卫生委员，长着小雀斑的男生朝他点了点头。

“好，那卫生暂时没问题，多提一句——负责用长扫帚扫天花板的小组等会儿最先工作，大家出教室留几分钟给他们，爱干净的把书本收收，或者盖张英语报挡灰。”李瑜提醒道，“另外中午以前都要整理干净自己的桌面，不留书籍是学校的硬性规定，桌洞里面我不检查，到时候家长打开看了，你们要不要挨骂就说不准了。”

大家窸窸窣窣地笑了几声，今天这帮孩子心情本来还都比较一般，到底开家长会的时候高兴的人绝不多，早读见了李瑜后却都有点兴奋。

“好了，不啰嗦了，中午之前完成卫生，组长检查签字，下午两点半准时开会，和家长一起出校门，不准提前离校。去大扫除吧。”李瑜收了牛皮本准备出教室，这群小兔崽子盯着他笑了一节班会了，强撑着不好意思说完——

“李老师，”陈劲个活泼过度的果然开了头，“您今天特帅！”

哄笑成一团，又有几个说他今天正装很标致的，能直接去相亲，李瑜抿了一下嘴巴准备要陈劲多拖一遍走廊的地板，就又听到个有学生问他，“李老师，您等会儿开会……批评的部分多么？”

他往门口迈步子，“自由发挥。”

“别啊——”

李瑜笑着回了办公室，理了理领带，还是因为那群臭小子的起哄觉得有些羞赧。

他其实挺享受目前和学生建立的关系氛围，高压当然有高压的好处，违纪少，成绩也会拔高，但李瑜不爱耍权威，也觉得那样的氛围比较压抑，于是温和与严厉并进，好说话但也势必讲理，成效从这次的期中成绩来看还是很不错的——让他拿了两千奖金，准备请常怀瑾吃饭。

他开了笔电继续检查会上要用的PPT，一边在心底回顾了每个学生的状况，等待着下午的来临。

两点，常怀瑾今天也把自己捣鼓得特别正式，在二中附近停好车，走了两步才发觉自己手里习惯性地拿了康乃馨，傻兮兮地转头放了回去，不知道的还以为他要去二中参加教师节赠礼。

等他到教室的时候家长已经到了大半，抬头打量他的人真不少，毕竟穿着衬衫马甲黑西外套来开家长会的实在是少数，他坐在陈劲倒数第一排的座位上，把座椅抽后再稍微屈腿坐下，混不在意周围的目光，开始检查外甥的期中成绩。

他看得不算认真，频频抬腕看表，终于等到两点半的铃响，跟一众家长齐齐抬头望向教室门口，角度一致地跟着李瑜的步子将目光转向讲台。

李瑜一进门就看到了最后排的常怀瑾，在课桌后显得他块头很大，有种错位般的滑稽，他朝他腼腆地笑了一下。

他们越过一整个教室的人群遥遥相望，好像搭起一条拥攘人间独供他们相遇的桥梁。常怀瑾只觉得这个人穿西装原来这么好看，再浪漫一点的话该要李瑜下台牵他的手，毕竟这场景与某个场合实在像极。

“各位家长下午好，我是咱们班的班主任李瑜，很感谢你们能抽一下午配合学校工作，参加这次家长会。”

李瑜把目光收了回去，朝底下的家长礼貌颔首，然后打开PPT简单介绍了此次家长会的流程和大概耗时。

常怀瑾一直紧紧盯着他，有些无奈地发觉李瑜同自己讲道理的语气和此时非常相像。他其实有些害怕李瑜不温不火认真和他说话的样子，好像是比严厉还要骇人的一种惩罚方式，就跟五年前一样，常怀瑾稍有不慎就会被他平静地放弃。

但他又随着李瑜今天言简意赅的讲演觉得那些并不可怕了，仅仅展示着这个男孩五年间默默成长后的样子——他拿着激光笔，挺拔地站在讲台上，西服下有些偏细的腰暂且不论，丝框眼镜后的眼睛一片片地扫过去，好像谁也没看，又好像看谁都十分认真。

那个大学生去哪里了？常怀瑾甚至不知道自己在微笑。

李瑜的面孔仍然有些显小，又因为平稳的娓娓道来的语调和由浅及深的讲演逻辑显得十分可靠，常怀瑾根本不在意陈劲惹了哪些祸或者进步到第几名，硬生生把一次对大部分家长而言稀松平常的会议听出了艺术感，只觉得他的李老师怎么可以这么迷人。

并且产生了一点隐秘的自豪感，讲台上一丝不苟的李老师几乎每天都乘他的车上下班，还只在自己面前展现过从前的那种娇憨，还有谁见过么？也不知道这有什么值得骄傲，常怀瑾觉得这大概出于一个年长爱人目睹伴侣成长后的感慨，但毕竟不是真爱人，于是又和千万个旧人一样，迅速叹出一地惋惜。

毕竟李瑜变得这般好的过程，他都错过了。

会后是家长自由询问学生情况的环节，没有额外疑问的可以离场，李瑜刚一收话就被三四个家长围了个小圆圈。

常怀瑾收回眼光出了教室，陈劲见着他又开始和小学初中一样跟高中同学挨个炫耀——这是我亲舅舅啦，眼熟？对，之前和白影后结过——常怀瑾的眼神让陈劲很知死活地闭了嘴，于是转移话题问道，“舅舅，咱们今晚回老宅吃饭吗？”

常怀瑾往楼梯走，陈劲以为是要开车载他一起回去的意思，没想到对方说，“不回，我约了人。”

陈劲顺嘴问了句，“应酬？你少喝点酒。”

“不是，”常怀瑾咬牙切齿，“约了你们李老师。”

他瞪了自己傻愣愣的倒霉外甥一眼，“少说我和白……的事！”

陈劲终于反应过来了，连敬称都用上了，“您和我妈说的有要追的人，是李老师？”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，摆了摆手，“你自个儿回家去，我和他一块儿吃晚饭。平常在他面前别哪壶不开提哪壶。”

陈劲飘着双腿走开了，掏出手机打电话给司机了，好不容易摁对号码，在教学楼门口看到李瑜差点没喊舅妈。

“李老师。”他抖着嗓子跟李瑜打了声招呼。

李瑜点了下头，“……你舅舅呢？”

“在外头等你呢。”陈劲一张震惊过度的脸，李瑜猜测常怀瑾说了他们的关系，有些不好意思，却也没有欲盖弥彰了，“那我，先下班了。你回家路上小心。”

陈劲朝他道了再见，守着栏杆神游等司机电话。

常怀瑾看李瑜出了校门，西装外罩着羽绒外套，拉链也懒得拉，稍微仰着脖子找他的车，目光对上的时候两个人都笑了一下。

李瑜迈着步子往常怀瑾那边走，或许是在学校的缘故，比不得每天上班的雀跃，但能看出比在讲台上放松很多。

他拉开车门，一边问常怀瑾，“今天……我讲得还好吗？”

常怀瑾没有回答他，李瑜扣好安全带有些疑惑地看了过去，就被塞了一大捧淡橘色的康乃馨。

“非常好。”常怀瑾说，“今天的花用来庆祝李老师第一次家长会主持顺利。”

“谢谢。”李瑜看着他，有些没反应过来，于是又说了遍，“谢谢。”

待到反应过来时却有些红了眼睛。

“怎么了？”常怀瑾笑了一下，很轻地擦了一下李瑜没有眼泪的眼尾，像怕把里面结的水珠弄碎，“夸你呢，真的很好。”

“我……我觉得很开心，”李瑜还是流了一点眼泪，“谢谢你夸我。”他又补充，“这么认真地夸我。”

常怀瑾看了忍眼泪的李瑜几秒，心下只觉得酸，只觉得痛，于是俯身过去吻了一下他的眼睛。

他在一瞬间内明白了李瑜的眼泪从何而来，于是也成为世界上最能与李瑜共担它的人——为这么多年说着的“将来当一个语文老师”的成功实现，也为一个二十五岁的青年离家后独自一人过得并不差劲这一事实。他的李瑜缺这份肯定实在太久了。

“其实，我有两件事想和你说。”李瑜有些哽咽地开口，常怀瑾吻着他的脸颊，很低地嗯了一声，“听着呢。”

“但我自己已经解决了一件事。”李瑜说，“另一件等一下下再说，好不好？我想和你一起吃晚餐。”

常怀瑾稍微离远了点朝他笑了一下，“现在说也可以一起吃晚餐。”

李瑜稍微摇了摇头，“怕你不高兴。”

还没等常怀瑾否定，他就接着说，“我昨天，还有刚刚，都听到关于你……前妻的一些话了。”常怀瑾很紧张地绷紧身体，李瑜却突然笑了，“你不要紧张。”

“说她很好，和你很般配，其实我都知道，也认可——你不要打断我，听我说完。”李瑜垂了些眼睛，“我也认真想了，对比自己和你……好像的确差了很远。其实你大概知道的吧？我不是一个很，像你们一样，很优秀的人，我很一般，所以听到关于白小姐和你的话题时，也难免觉得自己和你不搭调。”

他似乎卸了股力气，“我有些自卑，甚至会担心你有没有在勉强自己听我说工作上的事，毕竟那和你们的比起来实在是——”

“我不这么觉得，小鱼。”常怀瑾握了握他的手，“夸你的话都是真的。”

“嗯，”李瑜抬眼看他，点了点头，“我知道。但就在刚刚，我还是很紧张你听完这次家长会，会不会觉得我也不过如此。但你给我、你给我康乃馨。”

他眼睛红红的，好像不知道要怎样表达自己的感激，“让我觉得我真的做得很好——”

“的确就是很好。”

“还让我觉得，我其实不是特别、特别一般的，也不是这个意思……”他有些苦恼，无意识地撅了撅嘴巴，让常怀瑾笑了一下，问他，“那是什么意思？”

“让我觉得，即便我这样一般，这么普通，”李瑜突然有些固执地看着他，“你还是会爱我，而不是别人。”

他还是为这直白又霸道的宣言感到一点怯，问道，“是吗？”

就像第一根被擦燃的枝叶的声响，是脆的，是撼起火焰的——便足够在常怀瑾无望的荒原上燃起一注光芒，如果能让李瑜对他和自己如此坚信起来，那他的爱就不是毫无用处。

“是的。”常怀瑾不假思索地回答，他说，“是的。何况在我眼里，小鱼一点都不一般。”

“那是怎样的呢？”

“很勇敢，也很细心，很有耐心。”常怀瑾擦了擦他的眼泪，笑了一下，“而且非常善良，愿意大度地原谅我。”

李瑜难得主动地抱住常怀瑾，破碎的泣音让常怀瑾觉得自己早该学会爱李瑜，免得他多吃这些苦，他听到耳边小声传来，

“常怀瑾，谢谢你爱我。”

常怀瑾稍微搂紧了他，

“是我要谢谢你，愿意被我爱。”


	52. Chapter 52

等李瑜平复完心情，也差不多该驱车前往他预定的西餐厅。

“怎么突然想吃牛排？”常怀瑾问他。

李瑜不太在意，“你喜欢吃，我请客，当然吃你喜欢的。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“这么体贴。”

李瑜瞄了他一眼，没有接话，常怀瑾果然接道，“但更喜欢吃你做的。”

“买了菠萝在家里，”李瑜很轻地笑了一下，“到时候给你做菠萝饭。”

常怀瑾没有回答，而是在等红灯的时候吻了李瑜半分钟，他倒是不再礼貌地询问意见了。

西餐厅在藻庭附近的一个商圈中，是长泽市今年新开发的地段，李瑜猜常怀瑾从前没来过，他在网上查到的口碑也不错，便定在这里。

餐厅在七层，环境十分古典，中央摆了架三角钢琴，壁灯有些暗，像铺陈开一片片余力不足的黄昏，照得人面色温柔，遮掩一些心照不宣的沉默。堂内只有些微刀叉碰撞的清脆声响，和食客的低语，座椅间的隔断做得很好，客人拥有较为独立的用餐环境。

服务生领两人坐到了靠窗的桌旁，记完单点便稍微俯身离开了，临走前询问要不要点燃桌上的白蜡，李瑜觉得餐厅光线的确有些昏黄，但也不至于燃蜡烛，刚准备出声拒绝，常怀瑾就已经先应了好。

两柱蜡烛的光焰便飘摇在桌上，莹莹照亮两人的脸。

“其实不点蜡烛也没关系。”李瑜说，声音比平常要低些。

常怀瑾有些无奈地看他，“你说点蜡烛是做什么？”

“有点暗。”他说得更小声了些，似乎怕被餐厅经理听到有人说坏话似的。

常怀瑾没忍住笑了一下，也低声说，“你笨不笨，这是烛光晚餐。”

李瑜的眼睛在烛光摇晃的光斑中眨巴两下，常怀瑾甚至能看清里面倒映的自己，却看不清自己难以矜持的欢喜，“怎么这么不懂浪漫？”他还笑李瑜，“我还以为你特地带我来吃烛光晚餐的。”

“那你喜欢吗？”李瑜稍微红了脸，其实很显而易见，常怀瑾一定是喜欢的，那份喜欢落在李瑜眼里，他却还想听他亲口承认。

“喜欢。”常怀瑾说。

李瑜的眼睛便弯了些，眼尾翘起的小弧乘着流金淌到常怀瑾心里，让他意识到自己的喜欢原来也值得李瑜这样高兴，这样幸福。

似乎要有些醉了。

牛排和小食依次端了上来，李瑜甚至还提前点好了一瓶葡萄酒，常怀瑾能看出来他有些担心自己不喜欢，于是尝过之后不吝赞美，便又让李瑜圆满完成任务一样笑了一下。

他们对话不多，李瑜甚至不能说吃得很自在，但他又是很享受的，中途餐厅中央的三角钢琴甚至由人奏出一首低沉而缓慢曲子，连李瑜这个不知浪漫为何物的人，都轻而易举地沉浸进去。

他不太熟练地使用刀叉，抿着嘴观察常怀瑾烛光下的面容，让常怀瑾忍不住再多喝几杯酒，就足够坚信这样努力想要自己高兴的李瑜，也是十分爱自己的。

他们那样矜持，常怀瑾更是十足优雅，却像个被暗恋的男孩第一次带进西餐厅约会的青年，内心与表面截然相反地汹涌着，澎湃着，叫嚣着希望他也爱他。

他知道，他知道。

这甚至算不上一次约会，性质更偏向于李瑜第一次当班主任就带领班级取得好成绩的庆贺晚餐，可他还是忍不住产生一些浪漫的幻想，要怪就怪李瑜总是太贴心，选他爱吃的西餐，要怪就怪时间地点都太合适，让人舍不得浪费烛光摇曳下的好景致。

常怀瑾便不得不更加用力地按耐自己的贪婪，等李瑜买单后牵着他的手一步步往藻庭去，十指缠扣紧密，好像就能锁住他三缄其口的盼望。

却锁不住李瑜想与他马上确定关系的急迫。

“常怀瑾。”李瑜小声开口，打破了沉默。

常怀瑾嗯了一声，他便接着说，“其实我昨天在超市碰到了十八。”

-

那个男孩朝李瑜走过来，笑了一下，“我知道你，叶杏跟我说你是他从前的奴隶。”

李瑜没有否认，而是问他，“你有什么事吗？”

十八也并不回答，“但现在呢？”他上下打量了一下穿得圆滚滚的李瑜，手里还抓着一颗菠萝，他有些不屑，“你还能作为一个乖巧的sub让他满意吗？”

李瑜默了两秒，“我和常先生并不为建立主奴关系，也请你不要多加揣测或干涉。”

“凭什么不可以？”十八笑了一下，“说不定以后还要一起玩儿呢，我作为他的sub了解一下以后的同伴——”

“我和他不是那样的关系。”

“那你们要做什么？”十八有些不解，“开放式伴侣关系？他和你过日子，和我睡觉？”

还未等李瑜回答，十八就默认了这一关系，了然地哦了一声，“倒也没区别，从前他有老婆的时候不就这样么。正好你还是男的，偶尔上一上还更方便，你们打算结婚吗？”他又还是不太相信地问，“带得出去么，白影后比起你合适多了。”

李瑜眉头早就皱了起来，最后只说，“他喜欢我。”

“我猜也是。”十八回得很快，马上换了脸色笑眯眯地也跟着拿了个菠萝，“别介啊，我就是莫名其妙被当了这么久替身，好不容易有个优质dom现在也漂了，有点不爽，来膈应一下你，要怪就怪你常先生去吧。”

-

“他这么跟你说的？”常怀瑾也皱了眉，不料李瑜无所谓地点点头，还补充，“他其实还挺好的，出超市的时候还给我塞了一排酸奶，说把对你的脾气发在我身上，到底不对。”

他们并肩往藻庭走，声音散成一团白雾消逝在寒风里，让人听不太真切，常怀瑾便抿了唇，也不知道该如何继续下去。

“……你真的，有把他当做我吗？”李瑜问。

常怀瑾握他的手紧了些，李瑜听到身旁的男人回答道，“他的眼睛和你的有些像。”

李瑜点了点头，常怀瑾莫名有些惶恐，方才晚餐的激荡似乎都消失殆尽，只害怕李瑜会不会还觉得他死性不改——

“但我不太确定……自己还能不能当你的sub了。”李瑜说，“你可以接受吗？”

常怀瑾顿了几秒，甚至连步子都忘了迈，李瑜便也跟着和他一起停在人行道上。

“只是这样吗？”常怀瑾问。

“什么？”

“只是这样……问我能不能接受吗？”常怀瑾面色有些古怪，让李瑜觉得有些不解，“你以为会怎样呢？”

“我以为你会，很讨厌我。”常怀瑾说，“毕竟……从前对你说过那些话，甚至这个问题其实也该由我来想，sm对我而言只是一种可有可无的爱好——”

“我一直以为它作为一种、性形式，对你是十分重要的，因为以前你几乎一直都是用这种方式进行性爱。”李瑜很客观地给出自己的看法。

常怀瑾为他板正的语调微笑了一下，“那我这样说，它对我而言远没有能和你在一起重要。”李瑜看着他，他便接着说，“……我说这个问题该由我来想，是因为我其实并不确定你还愿不愿意和我继续发生……性关系。”

“说实话，小鱼，我想的。这些天来说白了就是在……装得很绅士，和你保持距离，因为我怕你觉得我没有改变——你接受完我的拥抱，我就马上想吻你，等能够接吻，我就忍不住想要更多的亲密，是不是很恶劣？”他自嘲，“但我不太敢提，因为我们从前的关系就是建立在性关系上的，如果我现在还想要，你或许会觉得我卑鄙。”

“我都接受。”常怀瑾垂眼看他，没有责怪，甚至不存在委屈，只是一双雪夜里深邃而明亮的黑眼，“因为这是我的真实想法，我愿意剖白给你，它并不是我对希望你和我做爱的恳求。”

“你的意思是——”

“是说，如果你不愿意，我们不做就是了。”他摘掉李瑜发间的一瓣雪，微笑着说，“其实我也很怕的，那天你的样子，我不敢再来一遍了。”

李瑜马上明白了常怀瑾说的是自己邀请做爱的那晚，他又问常怀瑾，“那你会和别人做吗？就像十八说的那样。”

“当然不会。”常怀瑾似乎在嫌他还不明白自己，“我怎样做都是希望你能安心和我在一起，不和你做是，不和别人做就更是了。”他装作很凶地捏了捏李瑜的脸，像以前一样说他，“小醋包。”

李瑜愣愣地看了他几秒，然后猛地把自己撞进常怀瑾怀里，对方问他，“怎么了？”

“还不在一起吗？常怀瑾。”李瑜在他胸口闷闷地说，“还不和我在一起吗？”

“可以了吗？”

“不然我提这件事做什么呢。”李瑜感到腰上被环住了，又听到常怀瑾有些后怕地说，“我以为你又要批评我。”

李瑜笑了一下，小声说，“不是的。今天晚餐我很开心，想……想说完这件事，我们能够达成一致的话，就可以在一起。”

“是吗？”

李瑜在他怀里点点头，常怀瑾便又问，“那我们的共识，是以后都不做吗？”

李瑜被他逗笑了，故意说，“大概吧。”

常怀瑾听出他忍笑的语调，意识到自己被他戏弄了，恶狠狠地掐了一把他的腰，“没性生活就我一个人难受是吧？你哪次不舒服？”

李瑜知道被他拥着的男人是有些需要安慰的，于是也认真了些，“哪次都很舒服，但、但和以前一样的话，我不太确定自己能不能接受。”

“嗯，我知道。”常怀瑾揉了揉他的脑袋，“我们慢慢来，不行也没关系。”

“今天你开心吗？”李瑜突然问他。

“开心。”常怀瑾说，“很开心。”

“我也很开心。”李瑜笑得有些傻，“头一次请你吃饭，好有成就感。”

常怀瑾也跟着笑了，“嗯……其实一想到你花了大半奖金请我吃饭，我也很开心。”他面色有点不自然，李瑜便揶揄道，“原来常先生还有爱吃软饭的一面。”

“可能是吧，”常怀瑾坦然承认，在李瑜面前遮掩的实在是越来越少，“有种被你……养着的感觉，选的也是我喜欢吃的，很难不喜欢吧。”

李瑜被他的用词逗得️咯咯笑，却没继续拿这个话题笑常怀瑾，他知道的，常先生还是更喜欢养他多一点。

他突然觉得如果常怀瑾现在要把那台价值不菲的车送给自己，自己势必不会觉得不合适，而会十分开心地收下了。

因为他也终于作为赠予方给常怀瑾带来了一次令人满意的晚餐，那么就像常怀瑾愿意来赴宴一样，自己收下他的礼物，其实也是可以的，也是会让两个人都高兴的，这不过是他们表达对对方的爱的方式。

至于礼物合不合适，李瑜想，自己从前或许的确太抗拒了些，毕竟和办公室里的老师解释成是家里先生置办的也并非不可，至多再被打量一通，或者被笑话一遭攀上了富商……难道他要以与常怀瑾结成伴侣为耻么？没有这样的说法。或者过分在意旁人的看法一概杜绝常怀瑾的付出，那更没有这样的做法。

李瑜突然恨不能昭告天下，这个男人和自己在一起了。

常怀瑾把他送回到家门口，瞥到了厨房里的两颗菠萝，“什么时候做给我吃？”

“你生日吧。”李瑜说，“有空吗？来家里吃晚餐，还能一起跨年。”

常怀瑾的生日是十二月底，准确地说是十二月的最后一天，但他这些年来早就没有规律地过过了，哪里需要一场宴会，那他的生日便被拿去当一次聚会的由头。

“当然有。”常怀瑾朝他笑了一下。

“还是说……”李瑜犹豫了几秒，“我去荆馆陪你过？这边有点小。”

“就在这里吧。”常怀瑾说，“……家里还有陶姨，不方便。”

李瑜没反应过来，“什么不方便？”

常怀瑾有些无奈地把他抱在怀里压在厨房的吧台上，亲了好几分钟，又与以往不同，与哪次都不太相同，因为他终于在李瑜耐心的甚至十分主动的回应下体会到了苦尽甘来。

他滋养五年的不甘与苦恨，都不算消散，却终于得到了圆满。

常怀瑾不知道，这句话对李瑜同样适用。


	53. Chapter 53

李瑜这些天心情很好，每天早晚至少能见到一次常怀瑾，睡前都会和对方通电话或者视频，晚安长晚安短，等到了末尾的宝贝才能好好入睡，似乎除了工作时间，其他空余都被常怀瑾填得满当，让他偶尔也觉得难以相信。

常怀瑾比起他要心机深沉得多了，一步走完还有下一步，不说偶尔有意无意在对话里提希宝，同居的申请硬是憋到了生日这天才打算提，有猫咪做诱饵，生日做台阶，想着李瑜总该答应。

他太想他了，李瑜能在他的轻哄中睡去的夜晚，都是常怀瑾愈加难捱的孤寂，他的李瑜总是说，“晚安，常先生。”似乎唤的是另一层含义，让常怀瑾忍不住想入非非，又不敢轻举妄动。

好等歹等，十二月三十一日终于来临，他们约定晚饭时分再见，常怀瑾穿得正式，照旧捧了一大丛玫瑰，把开门的李瑜吓了一跳。

“怎么还带了玫瑰？”他给常怀瑾拿了拖鞋。

“这样比较像约会。”常怀瑾说，收到李瑜朝他微笑的脸，让他没忍住亲了亲他的脸，又很低地叹了口气，“好久没在玄关和你接吻了。”

李瑜把玫瑰接过来，没有应常怀瑾的这句话，只是同样在他的脸侧亲了两下。

玫瑰是李瑜自在一起后主动说不用再送了的，觉得有些浪费，还有一种难以言明的预防——他觉得这更适合热恋或者追求时期，等哪天和常怀瑾趋于平淡了，总有一天常怀瑾会忘记，那天的自己一定会为两手空空感到惶然，倒不如由他主动结束这个浪漫的约定。何况拿这些花瓣记录常怀瑾追求他的天数，意味也并不差。

常怀瑾却比不得从前好糊弄，李瑜的情绪都非常有责任感地想要摸清楚，逼着这人不好意思地讲完内心的惶恐后默了几秒，只说，“那先不送了。”

原来并不是再也不送的意思。

李瑜把花插到了玻璃花瓶里，继续做菠萝饭，酸甜的味道弥漫在小公寓里，就像他一整颗酸酸甜甜不需要太多阐释进行注解的心。

交流和沟通太有必要，他和常怀瑾都意识到这一点，然而又都十分有默契地选择缄默一些安慰，有许多东西是不能单单靠说就能弥补的，不安全感是个巨大的洞，需要时间和彼此的努力慢慢填，比如常怀瑾选择在约会的时候继续送李瑜玫瑰，也比如李瑜不提从前的离别，而仅仅回应一个热爱不减的亲吻。

李瑜突然觉得无比幸运，虽然给他带了这样多的伤痛的是常怀瑾，然而多好愿意与他一起疗愈疤痕的也是常怀瑾。

常怀瑾把大衣脱下，有些尴尬地看着自己的马甲和衬衫，对比起李瑜居家的薄毛衣和此时穿的围裙显得过于正式，他可以不在乎家长会时众多打探的目光，唯独害怕李瑜觉得他蠢笨。干坐着也不是办法，瞄到小厨房铲饭的李老师腰间的细带蝴蝶结，到底还是起身从后面抱住了他。

“怎么了？”李瑜稍微侧过头问他。

常怀瑾把自己下巴搁在李瑜的肩膀上，“……我穿得是不是不好看？”

李瑜笑了一下，看了眼常怀瑾价值不菲的套装，“怎么突然这么说？之前不是一直这样穿。”

“怕你觉得我太正式。”常怀瑾顿了顿，“显得有点刻意。”

李瑜摇了摇头，毛茸茸的头发蹭得常怀瑾的脸颊也跟着柔软，他说，“没有，挺好的。你不要小题大做。”

常怀瑾不满李瑜这样形容自己，闷声不说话了，在他背后碍事，李瑜转个身都不方便，嫌弃道，“怎么不在外面好好呆着？”又说，“以前倒没见你这么喜欢过厨房。”

别说喜欢了，常怀瑾几乎没有进过厨房。他听罢认真反思了一下，觉得由伴侣全权负责伙食或家务显然不妥，“我也学着做饭给你吃，好不好？”

真是太阳打西边出来了，李瑜觑了他一眼，这人表情还挺认真，他笑了下，“不用，平常有陶姨，我偶尔帮帮忙也不算累。”

“好像不太好。”常怀瑾有些严肃地与李瑜商讨，“这是不对的吧？”

李瑜把蘑菇汤盛好，想了几秒，回答道，“不用分这么细的……比如我要是住在荆馆，难道要给你房租吗？毕竟做饭对我来说不是负担，对你就说不定了，相对的，”李瑜把菠萝饭也盛好，“常先生挣钱比较厉害，我可能只够小康，所以在花钱上你可能做得就比较多。”

常怀瑾接过李瑜做出来的热乎乎的菠萝饭，端到了小吧台上，李瑜也把瘦肉蘑菇汤和蔬菜沙拉给端了过去，刚放下就又收到了常怀瑾的吻。

“那你什么时候搬过去和我一起住？”常怀瑾蹭了蹭李瑜的脸，“答应我吧，听你讲这些我就想马上和你一起生活。”

这人声音本来就比较低，还在他耳边八百年见不了几回地黏糊着，让李瑜觉得他蓄谋已久，“是不是就等着今天提这回事？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，嗯了一声，说，“希宝也在家里等你，你不是想它？”

李瑜着实心动了，又不太想让常怀瑾马上得逞，有些别扭地说，“吃完饭再决定。”

于是并排坐下来吃饭，李瑜还从冰箱里拿了个小蛋糕出来，他与常怀瑾都不怎么爱吃这类小甜点，但也买了个充仪式感，蜡烛是明晃晃的三十三，关了灯让常怀瑾觉得无奈，“你这样让我觉得自己年纪真的很大了。”

“是吗？”李瑜有些抱歉，“我特地要的蜡烛，又是你生日，就要了数字的，不是……浪漫吗？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“行吧，现在是不是还要唱首歌。”

李瑜哦了一声，很有自觉地独自给常怀瑾唱生日快乐。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐……”

他的眼睫一如往年，弯得温柔，在烛光下还轻轻拍着手打拍子，一点也不觉得唱生日快乐歌是件很幼稚的事，反而非常自然，又很认真，让常怀瑾为自己年龄而产生的浅淡的不自信也被迅速融化了。

他总觉得李瑜很小，适合被他保护，甚至被他圈养，却在重逢以来逐渐认识到他的成长，和在许多方面远胜自己的懂事。但李瑜还是很小的，常怀瑾想，他不清楚这是不是因为自己恒年长于李瑜七八岁，让他总能发现李瑜身上明明灭灭未曾消失过的一种童真，稚嫩又通彻，似乎就是生命该有的样子。

他为这个形容感到一瞬间的怔忡，原来李瑜的平实、可爱或是涩苦，它们经久不衰，仰赖于一股生存的坚韧——李瑜从不盛大，也绝不颓萎，而仅仅是温吞地生活着。

“好了，许一个愿望吧，常先生。”他的李瑜笑着对他说，“两个也可以，新年愿望也一并许了吧。”

常怀瑾隔着烛光看他，三十三是不是已经走完人生的小半？

“嗯。”常怀瑾说，“希望以后能一直和你在一起，慢慢地老下去。”

李瑜说他用词夸张，“哪里老了。而且愿望怎么可以说出来。”

常怀瑾便把第二个默许在心底，他希望自己能被李瑜慢慢地爱一点点，就像自己因为爱李瑜而觉得生活可爱一样，那样的话，李瑜生活的钝重多少也能减轻一点吧。

他不必那样坚韧的，常怀瑾想，也没有人生来就是坚韧的，生活似乎亏欠李瑜太多，常怀瑾希望靠自己替他补上一些甜味。

菠萝饭嚼在齿间，李瑜照顾常怀瑾的口味没有做得很甜，两个人边吃也不太说话，偶尔李瑜问他合不合口味，常怀瑾总说好吃，快点搬回荆馆亲手给他多做些么，李瑜就笑。

他知道的，过不了多久就会搬过去了，但又有些恶劣地享受常怀瑾见缝插针展露着需要他的样子，他也觉得自己坏。

饭后常怀瑾非要洗碗，李瑜在旁边盯着指挥，让这人还挺不满意，“这点事我能做不好？”要是没有打滑了两个碟子，李瑜也还愿意捧一下场。

说好要一起跨年，常怀瑾很自觉地备了睡衣，八点多的时候就迫不及待地洗澡换上了，生怕李瑜反悔赶他走人似的，被戳破了也只说看电视无聊——你也快去洗。

他总也有些不太坦诚的时候，李瑜隔着浴室玻璃影影绰绰看到常怀瑾靠在小沙发上的样子，八成还在抿着嘴巴装严肃，三十多岁了——李瑜想起常怀瑾有些介意自己年龄的样子，没忍住笑了一下——到底三十多岁也有着三十多岁非要端姿态的可爱。

他洗完出来近九点，问常怀瑾要不要把小蛋糕一起吃了，对方没有异议，你耍坏抹一点奶油在我脸上，我俯身去舔你嘴唇上的白渍，吃着吃着就成了亲着亲着，屋子原本就不大，从小吧台到床上只消常怀瑾把李瑜抱起来走两三步，再稳稳压着还在冒沐浴乳香味的人，吃正经甜点。

“有没有买润滑剂？”常怀瑾一边舔他的脖子一边问。

“买、买了……”李瑜眼尾潮红，手无力地抓了抓身上人的背，“在电视下的小柜子里。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，撑起身来看他，“买了？是不是也想要我。”

李瑜瞪了他一眼，“你没有带过来吗？装衣服的袋子里明明嗯——”

常怀瑾把他的睡裤褪了下去，亵玩胯间蓄力抬头的可爱玩意，他稍微沉了眼，欣赏李瑜迷蒙的双眼，“这叫心有灵犀，不是我图谋不轨。”

李瑜不回话了，任由他的手抚摸自己的大腿，又游走在腰上，等到睡衣被脱干净那舒服的触感却突然停了下来，叫他迷茫地看着常怀瑾，才发觉这人死盯着自己的心口看。

“这是什么？”

李瑜骤然褪了热度，下意识想把自己蜷起来，却没成功，常怀瑾把他的腿压着，又问了遍，“这是什么？”

让李瑜突然觉得很委屈。

“是、之前的纹身。”

“什么时候纹的？”

李瑜不回话了，他也不知道该怎么解释，那似乎太不堪了，他不愿意给这个纹身编造一个得过且过的含义，又不忍直面那天灭顶的痛苦。他与常怀瑾如今和好是一回事，过去没有剥落完全的痂是另一回事，实在是太快了，常怀瑾的爱这样迅猛，原来他并没有好透。

他仍然难忘那股钻心的痛，此时也觉得太煞风景。

“不做了，好不好？”李瑜几乎要哭了，“别问了。”

常怀瑾沉默地看了他几秒，很残忍地抚上那只浮游在李瑜心口的金鱼，它的主人果然瑟缩一瞬，用手抵住了常怀瑾的肩膀，“不要碰了。”他绝望地看着他，“……是不是很难看？”

常怀瑾亲了亲那只小金鱼。

“是发烧打电话那天纹的吗？”

李瑜不再看他，手绷紧地抓着常怀瑾的上衣，认命般点了点头。

“为什么不告诉我？”常怀瑾低声问，又似乎不在问他，“怎么想的去纹呢。”

“还有我一直想问的，”他像个索命的厉鬼，要把李瑜隐瞒五年的渴望生生挖出来，“最后七天，明明知道了，为什么没有马上离开？”

李瑜突然很恨地看着他，“真的不知道吗？”

“……你说想给我穿乳环，我害怕，觉得纹身或许差不太多——”

“你只纹了一部分，”常怀瑾摩挲着金鱼残破的小尾巴，“尾巴去哪里了？”

“没有了，”李瑜哭着说，“我躺在纹身店里，电视在播你和白西燕的婚讯，我还要接着纹下去吗？”

常怀瑾也不知道该怎么办了。

李瑜的情绪像跨越五年的时间沟壑，终于找到了始作俑者。

“常怀瑾，我好难过，你怎么可以、怎么可以……”他有些喘不上气，“一声不吭地结婚呢？”

“纹身好疼，你知道吗？我在那里，太疼了。”

“你总是不回家，说在公司忙，哪里有这么忙呢？我、我第二天就看到你和她走在一起的照片，常怀瑾，你怎么可以这样对我？”

李瑜不停地擦着眼泪，诉诸彼时掩藏的痛楚，他是这样委屈，这样不堪一击，让常怀瑾也被杀得没了性命，只能聊胜于无地抱着恸哭的李瑜，“对不起，都是我不对。”

“为什么不走呢？因为我也想看看这些到底是真是假。”李瑜在他怀里带着鼻音说，让常怀瑾想起那通电话里如出一辙的闷音，原来是这样，真相有着如此不朽的杀伤力，让他悔，更让他有一种为李瑜的痛苦而痛苦的钝。

“是真的，宝贝，”他说，“全都是真的。”

李瑜稍微平复下来，轻轻摇了头，“但我当时，不知道的。”

常怀瑾还想着该怎么安慰他，就听到他继续说，“但，但还是……”

还是什么？李瑜咬着嘴唇，不知道自己该不该说，只感到常怀瑾似乎把自己抱紧了些，好像一点也不能失去他。

他在那七天至少得到了一个答案。

“还是爱你。”

让常怀瑾睁大了双眼，松了怀抱，看到红肿眼睛也同样看着他的李瑜，那里有十成十的绝望，也有一滴不少的爱意。

“还是好爱好爱你，常怀瑾。”李瑜闭了眼睛，“我也不知道该怎么办，但那几天，无论怎样，还是好爱你。”

几乎要让常怀瑾死过去。


	54. Chapter 54

“还是好爱你。”

常怀瑾有些出神地抚上李瑜湿淋淋的脸，低声说，“再说一遍。”

李瑜睁开眼睛瞪了他一眼，紧抿着嘴巴不肯吭声，常怀瑾也不逼他，只是换了姿势，把李瑜抱进了自己怀里，一下一下地抚着他的脊骨，就像以前一样。

李瑜又想流眼泪了，就像以前一样，常怀瑾是不是也爱了他很多年？

谁也没有继续说话，屋子里只开了盏小夜灯，像凝结而成的时光温流，漂泊着玫瑰终于落到归宿的香味，和常怀瑾的手掌摩挲李瑜后背的沙沙声。

常怀瑾感受怀里人渐渐平息的气喘，他们的心脏贴得那样近，让常怀瑾觉得自己愚蠢得没有道理，他以为自己是什么天神下凡吗？事实上他哪里有一丁点值得李瑜每天眼巴巴地等，哪里有一毫厘对得起小孩每晚温柔的亲吻？他总是想当然，过分傲慢。

原来根本不存在某种强大的能量，让人伟岸起来，强大到拥有全心奉献于他的信徒——是爱啊，就像他如今也不能没有李瑜一样，这根本和常怀瑾汲汲营营追求的权力截然相反，在爱里无论强弱，也不该论成败。

常怀瑾不敢想象被他恶语相向的李瑜该有多心寒，他突然十分荒唐地想要反悔，如果这也是命运的礼赠，让他两刻前许下的愿望实现——让李瑜慢慢地爱他一点点吧——可这突如其来的爱又实在是太多了，让常怀瑾难以承受，承受它随之而来的绵长罪孽。

那就让他去赎吧。

常怀瑾把平复好的李瑜轻轻隔开，露出那张他恨不能亲一万遍的脸，他说，“我也爱你，好爱你。”

他俯身吻上李瑜咸湿的唇，像从前难得主动的李瑜一样，试探着在唇瓣像猫一样细嚼慢舔，李瑜喉咙里发出一声委屈的呜咽，终于也像从前的无数次一样，乖乖地张开嘴巴，任他侵占。

这个吻实在太长了，李瑜只觉得自己的舌头被吸吮得有些发麻，于是退了出来，隔着未尽的眼泪看到常怀瑾凝望他的双眼，他似乎见过许多次，却是头一遭笃信起其中的爱意——不知道谁先凑近，鼻子又撞到了一起，像要碰出一簇玫瑰色的火星。

好像怎样也亲不够，舌头麻了就休息，光着脖子让这个好像爱他到要死，又不敢一股脑发泄出来的男人欺凌，复又细密地吻上他心口的疤痕——如果还要称作疤痕，它似乎在李瑜心口等待太久，一尾囿于方寸皮肤的金鱼，那么终于能够在常怀瑾的唇舌间成为逍遥天地的一股麻痒，一注蒸发疼痛的光芒。

李瑜被常怀瑾放倒在床褥里，他为突如其来的倾转吓了一跳，常怀瑾终于舍得从他身上分神，“撞到了？”

李瑜摇了摇头，可还是一脸委屈，常怀瑾便亲亲他的嘴巴，“怎么不高兴？不想做吗，那我们就不做——”

“不是。”他稍微皱着眉，眼睛盈着难过，又好像不再是方才肝肠欲断的痛苦，李瑜接道，“我是不是搞砸了？”

“什么？”

李瑜无意识瘪了一下嘴巴，“对不起，我好像把我们、第一次……搞砸了。”

常怀瑾认真看了他几秒，没忍住笑了。

“瞎想些什么？”他说，“还第一次，你第一次除了爽还有别的印象吗？”

李瑜有些恼怒地瞪着他，破罐子破摔地说，“不做了，你下去。”

“不。”常怀瑾含着笑，恨不得把李瑜吃到肚子里。

李瑜看不惯他戏弄自己的样子，披着一身吻痕起身往床头躲，常怀瑾便噙着笑要抓着他的手臂，李瑜急着避，下意识抬起腿往这人身上抵，结果擦着常怀瑾的耳朵踩到了他肩上。

真是大逆不道——这姿势让如今的李瑜也下意识有些惊，两个人都愣了一下。

他还未来得及收起那条差点踹到常怀瑾脸盘子的腿，就先被捏住了脚腕，以为会被惩罚性地一扯一拽——他有些害怕如今的常怀瑾还要惩罚他——却眼见那个人捧上他的脚踝，在他的脚背上吻了一下。

那是多么稀罕的一寸涟漪。

让李瑜全身都酸软起来，让他张着眼睛想要躲避，又捂着嘴巴想要喘息。

这太矛盾，让人难以置信。

常怀瑾却像是发现了一种新的方式，他倾下身又吻到了腿与足弓的衔连处，再陆续往上，是小腿，是曾经朝他下跪的薄膝，是李瑜只被鞭子笞打过的大腿嫩肉，是他胯间悲怜的脆弱。

常怀瑾埋在李瑜的身下，珍之重之地吻着曾经遍布红痕或精液的贫贱盐地，好像把一株株的玫瑰播种下去，让李瑜感受到荆棘破土而出的刺痛，和春意勃然的生机。

他的常怀瑾吻到了小腹和肚脐，吻到他的胸口，和流淌着鲜红河流的脖颈。

“够了，够了。”李瑜不敢看他，手抵着常怀瑾的肩膀，“可以了，不要再……”

“舒服吗？”常怀瑾安抚地亲了亲他的脸，好像生怕重点李瑜就要被他吻碎，“宝贝，舒不舒服？”

李瑜闭上眼睛，认命般点着头，他不敢看常怀瑾的眼睛，害怕溺死于那股暗如极夜的涌流。

“那可以做吗？”他还要这样克制地问，李瑜确信，自己稍一摇头对方就会毫无怨言地暂停。

但他舍不得。

他睁开哭花的双眼，搂上常怀瑾的脖子，在他耳边说，“要，要的。”

他不知道，这像极了撒娇。

常怀瑾不再犹豫，褪下碍事的睡衣，拿到润滑液捂热后往李瑜的股下探，小孩大概出于“搞砸了”这次性事的歉意——虽然常怀瑾不觉得哪里有一点差错——表现得异常乖巧，不喊疼，配合着他手指的动作尽量放松，但实在是太久没做了，好紧。

“真的和你第一次一样。”常怀瑾似是叹了口气，熟门熟路地摸到李瑜的敏感点，激起一阵战栗。

李瑜闷哼一声，“第一次，怎么了？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“紧。”又补充，“还总是哭。”

李瑜反思了一下，自己在床似乎的确很娇气，他有些赧，正欲反驳，就听到常怀瑾喃喃地说，“很可爱。你知道吗？虽然现在你难过了，哭起来，我也觉得要喘不过气……但一想到是为我哭的，我还是忍不住高兴。”

“……”李瑜撇过头，小声说，“变态。”

常怀瑾听到了，也不生气，只是加了根手指，往他的敏感点上捻了两下，微笑着哄他，“再说一遍。”

李瑜命门在这人手里，很懂进退地不说了，“要亲。”

于是被常怀瑾贴上面亲。

他有些迫不及待地敞开双腿，“进来，想要你。”

“怎么突然这么浪？”常怀瑾把手抽了出去。

李瑜盯着他动作，说，“喜欢你。”

常怀瑾便如愿以偿地把自己的巨物捅进了温热的甬道里，那里又湿又软，让他忍不住喟叹，难以自制地顶撞起来。

毫无疑议，李瑜就是他的归宿。

是他生命中最炽烈感情的因缘和结果。

李瑜把腿环在他的腰上，双手把床单抓出皱褶，就像他五年来缓慢走完的丘壑，好歹等到了，他呜咽着，横陈在曾经的骗局上，“常、常怀瑾……”

“在的，宝贝。”

“要、呜……亲，嗯……亲亲我……”

便又毫不迟滞地得到了这个人的吻。

好像他要求什么，都可以马上得到回应。

他好爱他啊，李瑜搂着他的脖子，被身上人顶得模糊了神智和视线，摇摇晃晃，像摆在独木舟里看天边的月亮，汗水是他们的芦苇荡。

“常怀瑾，常怀瑾……”李瑜黏糊糊地喊他的名字，把呻吟都尽力吞了下去，为了让吐词更清一点，“爱、爱不爱我呀？”

“爱你。”常怀瑾被他朦胧着眼像在讨水喝的样子迷晕了眼，“爱你，最爱你，只爱你。”

“我的宝贝。”

“呜、我也，也爱你……最爱你。”

他在常怀瑾身下断断续续地哭，双腿缠得越来越紧，声音也越来越高亢，哪里不能和常怀瑾做？他们对对方是否愿意与自己交合的考量原来如此多余，只消一眼，就可以颠鸾倒凤，翻云覆雨，好像就能掩蔽一切不安与恐惧，性爱原来的确快乐得让人醉迷。

在于与爱的交融，同爱人最深的亲密，宽宥仇恨，消解裂隙。

常怀瑾撞得越来越快，让李瑜发出一声声闷哼，他们都要到了——便到了，在释放与接纳间完成了对彼此的接纳与释放，在湿热的肠道里达成最原始也最粗犷的永结同心。

常怀瑾舍不得抽出来，只是起身放开李瑜，好呼吸馨香的空气，他像狩猎成功的猎人，又像个终于回家的游子，在羊羔或稻床上嗅闻，轻吮，李瑜嗓子有些哑了，小声对他说，“常怀瑾，还要亲。”

常怀瑾也不笑话他的黏人，谁能笑谁呢，他便遂了两个人的心愿，去亲亲他的宝贝。

第二轮情潮便又走火燃星，李瑜没力气跪着，便撒娇要常怀瑾抱，抱抱我，要在你身上，还要——便又亲在一起。

常怀瑾托住他的两瓣臀，让小孩趴在自己身上，真是懒，真是无时无刻不在讨他的疼爱，什么也不干，赖在自己身上还得由自己挺着腰顶——他又笑得傻气，稀罕得不得了李瑜这样依赖自己的样子。

性爱或许不能解决许多实际问题，甚至因为过分和恰而掩盖了某些罅隙，但它原来又是这样重要的——他们在紧密相连的温柔中意识到，顶着摸着自己的常怀瑾离不得自己，娇着软着的李瑜需要自己，他们是相爱的，这确凿无疑，是露骨的性吸引能给予的完美答案。

裂缝是在的，疤痕也没好完，但他们终于也能靠着汗津津的交合矇昧起来，在时间蹒跚慢步修补完全的日子来临之前，也能一晌贪欢。

他们是相爱的，这一事实超越一切难关，在抛却理智的呻吟与喘息中成为最高的真理。

十二点的钟声悄然临近，常怀瑾把李瑜用热毛巾擦干净，还十分认真地沏了杯茶，发觉茶叶是自己也总爱喝的碧螺春，他哄着李瑜先不要睡，乖一点，等水凉了些润润嗓子，不然明天会疼。

李瑜裹在被子里没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，“嗓子好了有什么用……”他这一身印子得裹得一丝不剩才能出门。

常怀瑾说了声抱歉，“太想你了，没有忍住。”

李瑜其实还是不太适应他这么容易认错的样子，挪了挪身子，常怀瑾便掀开被子躺了过去，把他搂在怀里。

“怎么了？”常怀瑾问。

“什么怎么了？”

他想了一下，“有没有不开心？”

李瑜的小脑袋在他胸前摇了摇，让他觉得偎贴，“那就好。”又说，“我很开心。”

李瑜嗯了一声，又说，“其实，你不用老是和我说对不起。”

“我没那么容易生气的……是不是对你太凶了？感觉、有一点点生分。”

常怀瑾想了一下，“可以。”他又笑了一下，“你还是喜欢被我欺负吧，还担心不能做好sub。”

李瑜没有否认，“反正，你不要太小心翼翼，我们是很亲密的。”他问，“对吧？”

“是的。”常怀瑾吻了吻他的额头，“你是我的最亲密。”

李瑜哼笑了两声，好像觉得这样很幼稚，又忍住了，往常怀瑾的下巴上亲了两口，“我也是。”

“什么时候搬回来？”常怀瑾觉得他可爱，小声问，“最近有没有空？”

“都可以。”李瑜说，“我的工作都还好的，就是守晚自习的几天忙一些，等期末完了还有寒假呢。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，“那我们寒假之前慢慢搬过去，好吗？”

李瑜点点头，眼睛弯弯的，常怀瑾也跟着笑，问他，“陈劲知道咱们的事了……你知道？”

李瑜方才点了头，于是补充说，“家长会那天，他说你在外边等我，猜到了。”

“我还以为他操闲心故意跟你说的，”大概就是不会教训外甥的意思，“我姐也知道，只是跟你提一提，愿意的话今年过年可以和我一起回家。”常怀瑾说，“不想回也没关系，我在荆馆陪你过。”

李瑜认真想了想，问他，“你觉得我们可以见家长了吗？”

“当然可以，你还要见其他人的家长吗？”常怀瑾有些不满意，但也不是责怪的语气，“想都别想。”

李瑜笑了一下，“没有，我之前和李琪一起吃饭，也提了和你的事，他说到时候可以作为家里的代表和你见面。”他顿了顿，“但、但我和爸妈现在几乎没有联系了，可能见不到……会不会不太正式？”

常怀瑾亲了一下他的脸颊，是个安抚的姿势，“不会，你不要有太多顾虑，你在那个时候就和弟弟说我们的事，我很高兴。”

李瑜计较地问他，“那你是什么时候和姐姐说的呀？”

常怀瑾笑，“一开始要追你就跟她说了，她这几年一直比较在意我的……婚恋问题，有必要交代一下，免得她生气。”他补充，“而且她还记得你。”

“是吗？”李瑜有些惊喜，“没有骗我吧。”

“骗你做什么，是真的，一提你的名字就想起来了……”常怀瑾默了几秒，“大概那个时候，她就看出我喜欢你了吧。”

李瑜看了看常怀瑾的表情，“又在说哄我的话。”

“你明明知道我没有。”常怀瑾捏了捏他的耳朵，“越来越逆着我了，那你是什么时候喜欢我的？”

“你好幼稚。”李瑜说。

常怀瑾气笑了，又有些认真地说，“我其实……认真研究了一下，有一种说法是爱情的本源是性欲，我第一次见你就想和你……算不算一见钟情？”

李瑜被他说得有些害臊，又实在觉得这人哄起自己来太酸，“你和那么多人做过，还这样觉得吗？”

常怀瑾被他堵得无奈，“宝，现在真只对着你硬。”

李瑜也不损他了，常先生还是很需要面子的，他蹭了蹭对方的胸膛，“要水，准备睡觉。”

常怀瑾便又舒坦了，把水端了过来，李瑜小口喝完，让人觉得他们还在五年前第一次来荆馆的夜晚。

小孩把杯子交回去，小松鼠似的钻到被子里，等常怀瑾回来便往他身上凑，让常怀瑾忍不住笑了一下揽住他，窗外传来阵阵烟火声，大约是零点了，常怀瑾想对他说声新年快乐——

“常怀瑾，”李瑜在他怀里呢喃，“请你爱我。”

一捧耀金的圆形花火炸裂开来，开启了常怀瑾记忆回溯的阀门，铺陈开李瑜明了心意的那个夜晚，一切都变得有迹可循，桩桩件件，都是李瑜深爱过他的证明。

他在这一瞬间突然懂得了那个萦绕不去被他视为枷锁的命运的含义，权力也好，金钱也罢，原来全是自作自受，是他的偏执走出的岔路，他可以争取，也完全做得到舍弃——唯有李瑜，才是常怀瑾本人拥有的唯一命运。

是他的避无可避，萧索也盎然的咒印。

他郑重又轻柔地吻上李瑜的嘴唇，像吻一面钥匙，又似乎在吻一枚牢不可破的锁眼，

“这个愿望，会永远实现。”


	55. Chapter 55

第二天是元旦，城市苏醒得似乎有些晚，雪已经停了，日光还没显露出来，朦在地平线下等待新年的号令。

李瑜迷迷糊糊地醒过来，屋里很暗，腰和腿都泛着酸，闷哼一声想躺平舒展，才发觉自己被常怀瑾搂得太紧，腰上的异样不能全怪昨晚不知克制，还要怪常怀瑾铁钳般的手臂。

他醒了会儿神，摩挲着常怀瑾的手，脚动作两下不小心碰到了他的，就被常怀瑾要醒不醒地蜷住了，让李瑜有点想笑。他生物钟比较早，也不打算回笼了，虽然常怀瑾下意识的动作让人窝心，也还是决定起来做早餐。

动作缓慢地从他怀里出来，借着熹微的晨光都能看见常怀瑾马上蹙起的眉头，李瑜坐起看了几秒，心里塌软一块，想用指尖把皱起的两股眉拨揽开，却拧得更紧了，他有些无奈地小声对睡着的人说，“怎么了？我去给你做早餐。”

对方自然是听不到的，李瑜便试探着起身下床，把自己的枕头塞到了常怀瑾的怀里，被这人稍微用力搂近了些，鼻翼翕张，似乎确认了是熟悉的味道，才把一张睡梦中也紧绷的脸放松开，似乎嗅入的是吹展一池雪水的熏风，让李瑜怔愣着看了几秒，才往浴室去。

他租住的小屋比不得荆馆，几乎没有隔断，更别提隔音效果了，怕吵醒常怀瑾，刷牙洗脸都轻手轻脚的。

接着蒸了两碟饺子，在暖气片上热袋装豆浆，很熟练地调了蘸饺子的酱料，他不确定常怀瑾会不会爱吃中式早餐，要他现在出门去买西式的也并不麻烦，李瑜看了眼搂紧自己枕头的常怀瑾，却还是决定等他醒过来。

因为这个从来强势的男人也终于在他眼中变得有些脆弱，被常怀瑾追求以来李瑜便不太爱看他示弱的样子，并不全然因为违和的不适应，还有一种目睹自己曾奉为神明的人日渐萧索的不舍。这并不是一种失败的萎靡，常怀瑾与生俱来的能量也没有消逝，恰恰因为他仍然强大，这些不自觉流露的柔情——甚至说是受到伤害后的蜷缩，才更值得李瑜珍贵，因为常怀瑾自己或许都不知道疼的。

真是个奇怪的男人，李瑜想，像一头吊在井里的狮子，一直在慷慨激昂地攀爬着，似乎从来都很苦，却因为从来没有爬出过，好好休息过，不知道这是苦的。于是任劳任怨，不知劳不知怨，继权力和金钱之外，攀爬间又负重了李瑜的离别，一味地承担着，好像并不为一个确切的结果，就这样不辞辛劳地载着这些无疾无终慢慢老死下去。

这五年常怀瑾是怎样走过来的？

答案近在眼前，常怀瑾搂着枕头的样子就是最好的阐释。李瑜总觉得他的怀抱富有安全感，那样宽阔，却不知道站远了看，常怀瑾那样半蜷着，今天有一只枕，从前怕只有空气——徒揽着几分无措。

李瑜不敢多想，原来常怀瑾的迟钝和愚昧不仅伤害了他，更以一种厚重的姿态威压着他自己，让这个独裁的男人也不得不弯腰求索。

那李瑜便尽全力给他。

“醒了？”他朝从被窝里睁眼转身的常怀瑾笑，“做了饺子，你吃不吃？”

常怀瑾披了外套起身，朝李瑜点了头，洗漱出来就抵着对方的脑袋索要晨间的亲吻。

他神思倦怠，整个人都因为李瑜在做他们的早餐这一事实感到幸福的慵懒，“什么时候起的，困不困？”

“比你早二十来分钟。”李瑜说。

常怀瑾便说，“饺子熟了没？其实吃外面的也可以，你多睡会儿。”

李瑜摇了摇头，“本来想出门给你买西式早餐的，怕你醒了找不到我。”

那李瑜便尽全力给他——给常怀瑾也在五年间日渐消耗的关于李瑜的安全感。

常怀瑾愣了愣，最后把脑袋很认命地抵在李瑜肩膀上，语气有些自嘲，“嗯，我现在的确是这样，不能没有你。”又洋溢着满足。

李瑜朝他笑了一下，把饺子端了出来，拿了暖气片上的豆浆，两个人并排坐在厨房吧台上吃十分朴素的早餐，阳光透过玻璃斜斜地照在他们身上，穿越蒸饺氤氲的热雾，仿佛照亮着新年第一缕平凡的幸福。

-

上午才过半，常怀瑾就开始催着李瑜整理衣物和日常用品，回家住吧？他这样问李瑜。

李瑜没有办法，心底也是愿意的，在衣柜收拾衣服的时候抽出一件显然不合身的衬衫——被他急匆匆塞进里面，常怀瑾看他忙乱问要不要帮忙。

“不用。”他语气有些为难，突然想起什么，“你生日礼物，我还没给你。”

常怀瑾挑了下眉，“我以为菠萝饭和……嗯，就是礼物了。”

“嗯什么嗯？”李瑜觉得他故作斯文的样子有点好笑，把衬衫往里藏好了，再从柜子角落拿出一个盒子，递了过去，“你拆开看看。”

常怀瑾想起自己不敢用的颈枕，有些郑重地拆了外包装，拿出来一个黑灰色的磨砂保温杯。

李瑜有些不好意思地朝他笑，“别的你可能不方便用，我看车里的杯槽一直空着，你要不要备一个保温瓶在车里？”

常怀瑾听出了他的弦外之音，别的东西李瑜或许买不到适合自己惯用价位的，他说，“你知道我现在不在意这个，”他顿了顿，“你买的，我总会用。”

李瑜不再看他，继续整理衣物，“知道是一回事，但更希望常先生用衬得上自己的好物件嘛。”

常怀瑾看了他几秒，走过去亲了亲李瑜露出的一截脖子，“我也总是这样想，但你就喜欢拒绝我。”

李瑜被他亲得有些痒，笑着缩了一下，“下次不拒绝了。”

常怀瑾对这个答案感到十分满意，迈着步子进厨房准备用新保温杯盛水喝，被李瑜发现了，隔着小客厅喊，记得拿热水滚滚，晾一下再用，让常怀瑾觉得有些没面子。

迈巴赫载着一箱行李和两厢紧张，往荆馆开。

“拿了这些东西，是不是够长住了？”常怀瑾问。

“差不多，”李瑜想了想，“但我的几盆盆栽没有搬，还要来几趟的，还有要跟房东说不续租的事。”

常怀瑾点了点头，“是租到什么时候？”

“按季度来的，正好这个冬天过完算一季，没有浪费很多。”

“那我来得还挺凑巧。”

李瑜笑了一下，侧过头看了开车的男人一眼，“嗯，很凑巧。”又说，“刚刚好。”

常怀瑾被他说得偎贴，出发前他还见到李瑜的保温杯了，很新，是银色的，和自己的深色保温杯一个样式，自己的小心思被发现了李瑜也并不羞赧，晃了晃两个杯子，“情侣的嘛。”

常怀瑾没想过自己三十好几了还能迎来人生中第一次恋爱，似乎有着不合乎常规的纯情，在与李瑜的相处中却没有感到别扭，大概就是刚刚好的意思。他把车停在了车库里，又琢磨起情侣之后该马上与李瑜落实的下一层关系，让他也难得有些激荡，有些迫不及待，也有些因为其老生常谈的伟大而产生的战栗。

就像此刻站在台阶上不太敢开门的李瑜一样。

他抱着工作文件，等常怀瑾拎着行李箱走过来开指纹锁，常怀瑾见他愣着，安抚地说，“密码是换了，等会儿把你的指纹也录进去，备用钥匙也拿一把在身上。”

李瑜点点头，又有点觉得他误解了自己的踌躇，于是握住了常怀瑾攥着门把的手，说，“我有一点，紧张。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“我也有一点。”

大概这才是真的近乡情怯。

常怀瑾把门旋开了，行李箱的滚轮绕着荆馆一楼的瓷砖前进半米，稳稳停了下来。

暖气和以往一样温厚，玻璃鱼缸清洁如新，餐厅的落地窗外照进新年的暖阳，李瑜站在玄关有些出神，常怀瑾把他怀里的公文包放到沙发上，再回身往门口去，牵他的李瑜，像个守候了五年的遥望者，终于等到了他杳然音讯的故人。

“欢迎回家，我的宝贝。”

于是也像李瑜曾热切地迎接他一样，搂着他在玄关缠绵地吻了起来。

缓缓闭眼，徐徐靠近，四瓣唇的紧贴胜过一切蜜语甜言，他们一齐堕入混沌又明媚的白天，不再将朦胧的想念和错综的沉默隐匿在夜里，它们都昭然，都热烈。四瓣干燥的唇彼此倾辙压碾，你来我往地交换津甜的唾液，让人毫不怀疑，他们在倾诉暌违已久的思恋。

“喵——”

李瑜为这声音稍微推开了搂着自己的常怀瑾，等见了希宝本猫，就毫不犹豫地从他怀里出来奔了过去。

“宝贝，”他惊喜地说，“还认识我吗？”

希宝难得主动地乖乖呆在李瑜怀里，不知所云地喵喵叫，那必定是记得的，还舔起了李瑜的脸，让李瑜忍不住抱着他亲，把脸埋在希宝的毛毛肚子上蹭，亮着眼睛对还杵在玄关的家主说，“希宝还记得我。”

常怀瑾的黑脸在被李瑜望过来的时候还要硬生生牵起一丝笑，“当然记得你。”有点诡异，还有李瑜得到他答案就转了脑袋继续逗希宝的醋味儿。

他决定十年内都不告诉李瑜这鸡贼的臭猫在自己身上闻到李瑜的味道就跟吸了大麻似的，缠了他一晚上，李瑜知道了不知道会怎么高兴，抑或怎么心疼这几年来没能每天陪着希宝——反正他的喜怒哀乐，都不值当李瑜这样忧愁的，常怀瑾恨死了。

在心底骂骂咧咧地拎着行李箱上楼，等了一刻李瑜还没叙完喜爱和思念，他朝楼下喊了句，“还不上来？我给你整理衣服了？”

过了十来秒才听到对方回话，“好，我给希宝喂点小零食再上来。”

都没见过李瑜亲手给自己喂过吃的，常怀瑾拉开行李箱，脸也拉到了大西洋。

他哪里擅长整理衣物，得亏李瑜本身就把衣服叠得整洁，只要常怀瑾一件件拿出来放进已经腾出一半的衣柜中，一件米黄的毛衣，洗得有些褪色的牛仔裤，他倒也在沾了李瑜的时光和皮肤触感的衣物间体会到了温情，却抖落一件显然不合对方身量的衬衣。

他认真摩挲几秒，找到颈后的标签，确定是自己常穿的衬衫品牌。

让他露出一个奇怪的微笑，账自然是要算的，白天可以缓过去，考虑考虑李瑜如今经不起折腾的腰吧。

于是同他消磨完午间，这人又跟陶姨温声细语地叙完旧，下午泡在前几年改出的影音室里，看了两部电影，李瑜的紧张早就消失得干净，连带着常怀瑾也跟着他穿梭在荆馆的身影放松下来，安心下来，影影更重重，覆上夜半三点的幽灵，成为终于能被他拥在怀里的真切。

夜色还未倾盖许久，李瑜就进浴室洗了澡，要怪就得怪希宝过分热情，让他惹了一身猫毛。

等他去拿放在门口的睡衣时脸却僵硬起来，挂栏上赫然一件自己偷偷摸摸从荆馆渡出去的白衬衫。

“站门口做什么？”常怀瑾慵懒地靠在床头看平板，“不跟我睡？”

李瑜跟被抓了违纪的好学生一样，磨磨蹭蹭地迈着光直的长腿进了主卧，踩在厚软的羊毛毯上，衬得他愈发白，衬衫底下晃荡着两杆关节泛粉的藕枝，也愈发活该。

“怎么没穿睡衣？”常怀瑾明知故问。

李瑜有些讨饶地上了床，很自然地爬到常怀瑾脸侧，要看不看地望着常怀瑾，“对不起。”

常怀瑾笑了，放了手里的平板，碾了碾他的眼尾，“哪里错了？”

“之前、把你的衬衫，带走了。”

“为什么要带走？”

“……”李瑜躲闪他的目光，小声说，“舍不得你。”

常怀瑾喟叹一声，手从衬衫底下伸了进去，有意又随意地挑逗他腰间的软肉，很好商量地问道，“要不要罚？”

李瑜倏地抬了脑袋，喉结轻滚，有些出神地盯着他朝思暮想的那双黑眼，里面盛着柔情，也映着让他腿软的威严。

“要、要的。”他闭了眼睛，答得沙哑，试探着喊道，

“主人。”

颤抖着，似有惧怕，也存了跃跃欲试的胆量。


	56. Chapter 56

常怀瑾终于再次听到那声悦耳的呼唤，他仍要多加考量目前两人的关系，不能太过激烈，私心来讲，他暂时也做不到像从前一样鞭打李瑜，抱到怀里疼还来不及呢，那就循序渐进，让两个人都慢慢找到一个合适的点，供他们在伴侣关系下也无伤大雅地玩一玩主奴游戏。

常怀瑾俯身亲了一下李瑜的嘴唇，“要是有不舒服，马上告诉我，不要顾虑我会不会不高兴。”

李瑜点了点头，看到常怀瑾半挑的眉毛，才有些怔愣地回答道，“是，主人。”似乎并不是马上进入到游戏中的样子。

常怀瑾观察他的表情，“爬到床尾，说说错在哪里。”

“不该把主人的衬衫偷出去……”李瑜边爬边答，“也、也忘记要回复‘是，主人’。”

“把内裤脱了，叼在嘴里。”

“是，主人。”

于是好供常怀瑾欣赏李瑜曲折着跪在主卧上的双腿，和由它们盛起的一面透着肤色的布，似乎是一件陈列在床帷中心的艺术珍宝，又像个被端上餐桌的祭品。

常怀瑾用手掌稍微拨揽开盖住李瑜臀瓣的衬衫下摆，寻到他的穴口，一碰身子的主人就稍微瑟缩一下，常怀瑾光摸着就感到有些肿，让他轻轻笑了一下。不必真的见到那口小穴的样子，似乎见不到更好，让他用指尖的触感去认识它，描摹它，一圈复一圈，蘸着润滑剂把它惹得湿漉漉，泛着红，一紧一缩，像个流着涎水的小嘴。

光是想想就让常怀瑾血脉偾张，勾得人想尝尝里头的滋味，手指便插了进去，让李瑜有些不适应地随着他的力道摆动——很自然地摇晃着，常怀瑾笑了一下，“以前怎么不会这样摇屁股？”

李瑜稍微回头看这个恶劣的男人，嘴里叼着内裤说不出话，下巴上沾了不少分泌的口水，神色有些委屈。

常怀瑾觉得他这样很可爱，继续伸着手指玩弄他慢慢娇热的后穴内壁，感受一整根手指被它紧紧裹着吞进去的快感，这可是李瑜最隐秘的地界，那样淫靡，那样亲密。

一根进得完整，两根便能捣弄，发出黏腻的水声，三根让李瑜没忍住从喉间发出嗯嗯的呻吟，臀的摆动幅度越来越大，还有向后顶着想要自己去碰敏感点的意味——却骤然空了，已经翘立的阴茎还被握住。

啪。

一声阔别已久的脆响，自掌纹和光滑的臀肉间炸开，还溅起零星水渍。

常怀瑾见他没有抵抗的意思，于是把衬衫下摆翻叠到他背上——却随着他塌腰挺背的姿势滑溜溜地坠到了最弯的地方，露出一截白晃晃的腰，股缝连着下陷的脊骨，凹得恰到好处，还有那株终于显露真面目的穴口，让常怀瑾挪不开眼睛。

“该不该罚？”

李瑜点了点头，常怀瑾便又下来一掌，那样快，不多留恋，让痛意十分明显，手掌的温度还未久留就被疼痛喧宾夺主。

“怎么敢偷东西，是不是坏孩子？”

李瑜嗯嗯两声，许是跪得腿酸了，上下抬动两下，就被常怀瑾警告性地再次掌了两下屁股，他的后穴可见地收缩一瞬，方才开拓得露出一个圆圆的洞来，于是那点抽搐愈加明显，让常怀瑾暗了眼神，“骚小狗，是不是想要？”

李瑜呜咽一声，口水几乎把内裤打湿了一半，常怀瑾却并没有给他，而是用手指伸进后穴继续断断续续地碰李瑜的敏感点，“把内裤吐了，说话，是不是骚小狗？”

李瑜有些抽噎着回头看他，“不、不是小狗……好不好？”

常怀瑾也意识到了有些不对劲，不再玩弄他，手指极富技巧地轻重压碾，尽可能地给李瑜带来快感，甚至握上李瑜前方的硬挺，帮他撸动着，让李瑜撑在床上前后颠簸着，没多久就射了出来。

常怀瑾把他很快搂抱在怀里，去寻他的额头，亲了一下，“怎么了，是不是不舒服？”

李瑜眼睛红红的，似乎是哭过了，这会儿很难过地把自己埋在他的颈窝里，烫了一下常怀瑾的脖子，“我不想当小狗，我害怕。”

“那就不当了，不要怕我。”常怀瑾温声安慰他，“哪里开始不习惯的？”

李瑜想了想，“不喜欢，你叫我小狗。”

“还有那样……跪着，看不到你，就像真的还是小狗一样。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，“下次我注意，好不好？”

李瑜乖乖地点了头，掌掴是并不排斥的，又问道，“你喜欢吗？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“你摸摸就知道我喜不喜欢。”

李瑜有些躲他胯间那玩意，逃避着蹭了蹭常怀瑾的脖子，“叫我……好不好？”

“嗯？”常怀瑾没反应过来，“想要叫什么。”

李瑜瘪了瘪嘴巴，“就是，那个。”

常怀瑾马上明白了，他却不说，忍着笑问李瑜，“哪个？”

李瑜有些羞恼地瞪了他一眼，把下巴往他肩上一磕，像要凿出一个洞来，常怀瑾明目张胆地笑了，“你不说，我怎么知道你要听什么？”

李瑜拿他没办法，心里又实在想听，别扭地咬常怀瑾的耳朵，细微的呼吸勾得对方绷紧了身体，“想要你叫我，宝贝。”

常怀瑾的下体硬得更加嚣张了，他把李瑜光溜溜的屁股往自己那根东西上送，报复似的在李瑜耳边呢喃，“宝贝，好宝贝，我这里怎么办？”

还要托着李瑜的腰磨蹭自己的阴茎，把李瑜惹得腿软，配合他隔着内裤扭腰磨那玩意，后穴被磨得有点疼，手有气无力地搭在对方肩膀上，黏糊糊地看着他，“还要听。”

“宝贝。”常怀瑾满足他，又与他接了个吻，下体动得稍微快了点，总归不够实打实的抽插爽利，“乖宝，让我进去。”

李瑜摆胯的动作稍微慢了下来，他们的紧贴在一起的高温物件遮挡在衬衫底下，有一种欲盖弥彰的淫靡，李瑜红着脸看了几秒，对常怀瑾说，“直白一点，可以的。”

常怀瑾便亲他的脖子和耳朵，“宝贝，我想操你。”

身上人很有感觉地夹了下腿，常怀瑾还有闲心逗他，“这么喜欢？”他又顿了顿，“我以为你会讨厌。”

李瑜摇了摇头，很痴地看着常怀瑾，“很性感，常先生这样，很迷人。”他蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，有些不好意思地说，“我喜欢、喜欢你想要我，说想要我的样子。”

喜欢被你渴望着。

在性里，喜欢常怀瑾如今很珍贵地问他舒不舒服，也喜欢常怀瑾曾经似乎带着恨意重重地顶他，那似乎是与珍贵殊途同归的一种无可奈何，让李瑜相信除了他没有人能给常怀瑾带来这种快乐。

被独一无二渴望着，似乎就是被情有独钟爱着。

“但是后面有点疼，昨天做太狠了。”李瑜垂了点眼睛，“给主人操嘴巴，好不好？”

常怀瑾拍了拍他的屁股，是准许的意思。

李瑜趴到他的腿间，迷蒙着双眼去舔常怀瑾濡湿一块的内裤，大概是他龟头分泌的腺液，抑或是自己流出的润滑剂或体液。

他用唾沫把它们粘连在一起，那样淫秽，又有种别样的快感。咸湿的味道愈演愈烈，布料底下的东西胀得越来越大，几乎要让李瑜张开嘴轻轻咬着，等常怀瑾捏了捏他的耳垂，才用牙齿把内裤往下扯开，直挺挺的东西往他脸上一窜，他也不躲，很乖巧用脸蹭了蹭，再认真舔弄起来。

“好不好吃？”常怀瑾沉声问含着自己两颗卵蛋的小奴隶。

“好吃。”

“什么东西好吃？”

李瑜的舌头在龟头上停驻一下，又马上反应过来吸吮出声，回答道，“主人的鸡巴，好吃。”

“乖宝贝。”

让李瑜继续心甘情愿地用湿滑的舌头沾染他的阴茎，不对，是主人的，鸡巴。

低级又下流的词汇，却让李瑜由内而外地产生了从前臣服的那种微妙的快感，他舔得愈发卖力，吸得两颊都稍微凹陷下去，上方传来常怀瑾性感的低喘，他还说，“宝贝做得很棒。”

让李瑜忍不住含得更深，上下进出得更快，这似乎是有些卑贱的，可即便十分低廉，常怀瑾也叫他宝贝，不会真的瞧不起他，那李瑜也就不必产生多余的害怕——终于被喂养一泡他心爱主人的浓精。

李瑜有些茫然地起身看着常怀瑾，发觉对方也有些出神地看着他，他笑了一下，把舌头伸出来给他检查，常怀瑾便摸摸他的脸，“很乖。”

李瑜蹭了蹭他的手掌，嘴角还残了点精液，却有些无辜地问着，“那爱我吗？”

乖的话，是不是就会爱我？

那实在是他蛰伏太久的心愿。

“爱你。”

并且终于等来这声沉沉的回应。

常怀瑾揩掉那点精液，得到答案的李瑜很懂事地抓过他的手指，把那留下的一点也吃了干净，舌头像卷阴茎一样卷着他的手指，抽出后又在他的指尖吻了一下，“我也爱主人。”

“只是主人吗？”常怀瑾有些吹毛求疵。

李瑜便顶着他的额头笑，顺着力气两个人一起跌进厚软的床褥里，他听到李瑜说，

“主人，先生，常怀瑾。”

“都爱，哪一个你，都好爱。”

常怀瑾有些恍然地吻了吻李瑜的唇，“真的吗？”

回应他的是乖巧的点头，李瑜还说，“但我、在你那里，要一直是……”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“一直是宝贝。”

他不满这人得意洋洋地抢答，反问道，“不可以吗？”

“当然可以。”常怀瑾温柔地回应着，“这样很好，我也不太舍得过分罚你，鞭子之类的你还想要么？”

李瑜有些茫然地回答他不知道，大概只有试过才知道。

比如某些荤话、称呼，或者姿势，他们已经不同以往，彼此都有了难言的界限，李瑜不想被全然当作小狗，常怀瑾也不太敢过激，唯有慢慢探索。

“那我们慢一点来，今天就很好，对不对？”常怀瑾说，“有的是时间，我们慢慢来。”

李瑜回答他，“是的，常先生。甚至比起以前还要好。”

即便不激烈，却让李瑜也产生了和常怀瑾一同摸索性爱的一种幸福感，从前是他领自己入门，好不容易走到今天，却都丧失了从前的熟稔般，要一同重新培养默契，建立甜蜜的规则。

“让我觉得在重新一点一点得到你，”李瑜把自己埋在他宽阔的怀里，“我很小心眼的，你知道，我从前就不喜欢你和别人做，偶尔想想，还是好吃醋。”

这似乎太酸了，李瑜都为自己感到丢人，却在常怀瑾用力搂抱自己的手臂中继续坦诚地说着，

“但现在这样，是我们的游戏，只是我们的。”

不是常怀瑾或许和其他任何人进行过的。

“我觉得好开心。”

常怀瑾听完，心里满满胀胀，还有些难过，为李瑜被自己要挟出来的那种不安，他还曾拿房展清作为模范在他面前羞辱过他呢，常怀瑾在这一刻甚至有些愧对李瑜对自己的爱，只好贴着他的耳朵说，

“我的荣幸。”

实在是太多了，能求得李瑜愿意做他的伴侣，如今还要这样满溢地爱着他，怯生生地说自己很吃醋。李瑜总是很容易知足，让常怀瑾觉得自己的贪婪都有些卑劣，但是没关系，他总要给李瑜更多，让他轻易就幸福起来的心能敢要更多，让李瑜确信无疑，他就是自己唯一的宝贝。

慢慢来吧，他们都变得十分有耐心，因为都深信明天还会相爱，甚至更懂得爱。

日子还长着呢。

-

便在荆馆一起悠悠过着冬天，李瑜来往两趟，把东西都收拾得差不多了，几株绿油油的盆栽在餐厅落地窗附近站了一排，被常怀瑾提出异议，说占地方。

“哪里占地方了？”李瑜有些不解，觉得这里向阳，是个好地方，“你不要叛逆。”

常怀瑾被李老师教育孩子的口气惹得无奈，“你说占什么地方？还不是占我们两个的……之前在这里做的那次你舒服得都分不清东南——”

李瑜红着脸把盆栽搬起来塞到常怀瑾怀里，“一天到晚就记挂这些。”

常怀瑾任他说坏话，端着富贵竹边走边欠嗖嗖地反驳，“谢谢李老师批准，那次果然很舒服吧。”

结果是李瑜一晚上都在逗猫，没有搭理常怀瑾抛的媚眼和装腔作势的咳嗽，最后被对方以“不得实施冷暴力”为由声情并茂地哄回了床上。

“脾气越来越大了。”常怀瑾轻轻掐他的腰，以示惩戒。

李瑜哼了两声，拱到他怀里，抱怨快期末了，班上学生心却有些散，起早摸黑守早读和自习有点累。

常怀瑾宽慰他，“就快寒假了，到时候好好休息，陶姨不是拿了中药煎泡脚的药汤？你不要怕麻烦她，中午在办公室有没有休息？”

“那你晚上和我一起泡。有在办公室趴一会儿。”李瑜说，“没有你辛苦，年底是不是最忙？这个月都出去喝了两次了。”

“要养你么，”常怀瑾的眼睛半弯着，“现在让不让我养？”

李瑜转了转眼珠，“不要，你就当荆馆的土皇帝，多留家里休息，我争取评个杰出青年教师和优异班主任，也不是养不起你。”

常怀瑾闷笑几声，被李瑜踹了下腿肚子。

他讨饶地亲李瑜的脸，“好，等李老师拿奖金养我。”终于想起正事，“过两天我要去南方出差一趟，大概要去一周，学校那边快期末了，你也忙，但还是要抽空给我打电话。”

“监督我泡没泡脚？”

“也想要你监督我是不是表现得很好。”

李瑜现在就开始舍不得他了，亲了亲常怀瑾的下巴，问道，“会不会想我？”

常怀瑾搂着他吻了许久，两个人的腿没羞没臊地绞在一起，被窝也藏不住甜腻的接吻声。

“每天至少想十遍，可不可以？”


	57. Chapter 57

一月底，是长泽市最冷的时候，李瑜忙着抓班上备考期末，常怀瑾则要赶往南方出差。

“我走了。”常怀瑾朝被窝里的人说，颇为舍不得地亲了亲李瑜的脸。

“嗯……”李瑜朦朦胧胧睁开眼，“几点了？”

“快六点了，乖，再睡一个小时，今天你不用守早读。”

李老师乖乖点了点头，又有些放心不下要出远门的常先生，“行李别落下，每天尽早休息，不要喝太多酒……”

常怀瑾轻轻笑了一下，在他耳边哄着说，“好，别念叨了，快睡。”

李瑜在耳旁温厚的语音中哉回梦里，睫毛颤了两下，大概又重新睡熟了，呼吸绵长起来。

常怀瑾没忍住吻了吻他仰躺露出的脖子，又放轻动作把李瑜的睡袍从领口小心地拨开，俯身在他心口的小鱼上亲了一下。

“等我回家。”

那寸皮肤是十分敏感的，果然让睡梦中的李瑜挪动了一瞬，到底没有起初敏感了——被常怀瑾给亲得习惯了。

这个月来两个人的同居生活趋于平稳，磨合的时间非常短，好像李瑜拖着行李箱离开是今天上午的事，傍晚他就重新回了荆馆。事实上这里的一切似乎都在等待他，秒针和李瑜卧房里的椅子一起，停滞五年前在他关门的那一刻。

一月二号的晨间常怀瑾便产生了李瑜从未离开的错觉，他下楼，李瑜从厨房端来陶姨做的早餐，笑着朝他道，“早上好，常先生。”

几乎要让他流泪了，李瑜见他怔愣在楼梯上很自然地懂得了他的心情，微笑着迎上去给予了一个清晨的吻，很轻，很浅，像和常怀瑾共食一珠露滴，散发着清甜的凉意——让常怀瑾意识到，荆馆从来不因他的存在而流转，李瑜才是那把开启朝阳的时间之匙。

李瑜也不笑话他难得的魔怔，只说，“一起吃早饭吧，学校离得很近，你要不要送我去上班？”

从前绕路都要送，何况如今。常怀瑾感谢他没有戳穿自己显得脆弱的一瞬间，那似乎凝结了千百个清晨的怅然若失，他愿意在李瑜面前主动袒露一些不安，但又很矛盾地想要掩藏一些，在重拾主奴游戏的这些天里更是如此。他希望自己能始终展示强大的一面，给爱人足够多的庇护，好像才有资格接过李瑜未消减完全的痛苦。

这点是李瑜没有察觉的，他们仍在摸索着性的奥秘，但频率很低，因为两个人共同拥有一个闲适夜晚的机会实在很少，不是李瑜守完晚自习回来身心俱疲，就是常怀瑾加班或应酬回家半醉不醒，甚至有一次两个人整一周都没有做爱，李瑜在床上喃喃感叹，常怀瑾看了他一眼，都很无奈地笑了。

“想要？”常怀瑾问他，伸手去摸李瑜的下体。

李瑜抓住他的手拿到脸侧枕住，“想，但不是现在，现在想好好睡觉。”

“亲一下再睡。”常怀瑾凑近些，李瑜便迎上去与他接了个吻。

亲到最后他几乎要睡过去了，跟常怀瑾鼻子碰鼻子小声说着，像在说悄悄话，“等忙完，要认真做一场。”

常怀瑾被他的形容惹笑了，低沉地嗯了一声，又聊胜于无地亲起昏昏欲睡的李瑜，在锁骨处吮出一枚红，似是今晚达成约定的章印。

又践行着这些天来形成的新趣味，埋头舔弄李瑜左胸口前的残缺纹身，这里很敏感，针扎的痛或许仍未消逝，常怀瑾舌头的舔舐似乎是一种原始的疗愈，让李瑜愿意纵容他，眯着眼发出几声细微的呻吟。

他没有多加在意常怀瑾对这片纹身的偏爱，也看不到常怀瑾舔吻自己的表情，于是在被随意地问到完整的图片是什么样子并且发给常怀瑾后，也仅仅玩笑地说，“这么喜欢？”他觉得常怀瑾应该是喜欢的，毕竟那条小鱼为他而存在，常怀瑾吻他，遮掩了自己的表情。

如果李瑜知道常怀瑾曾在他睡着后开着昏暗地夜灯默然注视那片胸膛，甚至拍了一张照片，用手指轻之又轻地摩挲后，一定不会不以为意。

-

“到了没有？”午间，李瑜吃完饭准备回办公室休息一会儿，此时在学校的自行车车棚下打电话。

“到了一阵了，刚在酒店吃完饭，你呢？”常怀瑾回答道。

“吃啦，食堂的蒜苗炒肉味道还行。”李瑜捏了捏垂下一截的围巾，“那边冷不冷？南方一般没有暖气的，你记得开空调，不要感冒。”

“嗯，套房有中央空调。”常怀瑾嘱托他，“等会儿午休戴着颈枕睡，别又趴着回来说脖子疼。”

“……好，”李瑜不太乐意，觉得坐在办公椅上戴眼罩仰着睡觉不美观，“那我回办公室了，你别太辛苦。”

常怀瑾应下，两个人腻了两句就挂了电话。

第一天倒还好，睡前视频了会儿，都没觉得不习惯，唯一让常怀瑾觉得不满的是主卧的床空出一大块，被希宝占了便宜，趴在他昨晚才枕过的枕头旁隔着镜头看他，还百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，把脑袋往李瑜身上搭，似乎在炫耀。

常怀瑾要李瑜把镜头挪了挪，画面消失那一半，眼不见为净。

“什么时候期末？”他问眼巴巴看着自己的李瑜。

“明天就考了，”李瑜说，“陈劲最近挺听话的，你放心。”

“我哪里操心他？”常怀瑾笑着看他。

李瑜也跟着他笑，顺着他问，“那你操心谁。”

常怀瑾故意逗他，“不知道，你说呢？”

李瑜抿了一下嘴巴，“快说。”

“不知道，”他还是这样答，看向屏幕最边侧自己的一角枕头，“希宝吧，它有没有按时吃饭？”

“没有。”李瑜抬了点下巴，语气有点不乐意。

“那有没有好好睡觉。”

“没有，”李瑜侧过头去看希宝，“还在玩我的睡袍。”

常怀瑾扬了下眉，“让他去楼下睡。”

“为什么？”李瑜明知故问，“你担心它睡不好，有我陪就睡得好了。”

常怀瑾认输地看着他，“我怕它闹得你睡不着。”

“不是担心希宝吗？”

“是担心你，”常怀瑾无奈地看着他，“今晚一个人能不能好好睡？”

李瑜咯吱笑了两声，“你好幼稚啊。”

“到底谁更幼稚。”

“反正不是我。”李瑜说，“又不是幼儿园的小孩了，哪里不能一个人睡？”他突然想起那天醒来常怀瑾抱不到自己马上皱眉的样子，神色放缓了些，朝他道，“睡吧，有想你。”

常怀瑾也未曾想过自己会这样黏糊地注视手机，他道，“晚安，宝贝。”

“晚安，常先生。”李瑜朝他笑，似乎因为隔着屏幕有些不好意思，眨了两下眼睛，耳朵尖有一点红。

常怀瑾又问他，“爱不爱我？”

“爱你。”李瑜小声说。

一夜好眠。

接下来几天偶尔视频，更多改成了李瑜窝在被子里听常怀瑾说哄睡的话，他能猜到对面还在工作，宽慰几句就会被常怀瑾转移重点到自己身上，经常聊着聊着，耳边是常怀瑾低柔的关怀，间或几声喝水时喉结滚动的声响，到最后越来越听不清了，他缓缓陷入梦境，常怀瑾的呼吸成为夜色中一根永不斩断的绳索，让他不至于走失，觉得安定。

李瑜自己都不知道，半梦半醒间他朝对方说过一句“我好想你。”

常怀瑾也觉得实在忍不住了。

于是在第五天，李瑜结束了一学期的工作，常怀瑾也要准备返程，可愈是临近见面，思念好像就越发浓厚，就更加衬得此时此地所不能见格外干渴，格外想要。

“常先生。”李瑜关了主卧的门，一个人侧躺在床上抱着电话，埋了半个热乎乎的脑袋在枕头里，“怎么办，好想你。”

“我也想你，宝贝。”常怀瑾安抚他，其实自己也想得要疯了，“后天就回来了，好不好？”

“不好……”李瑜现在越来越懂得舍弃温和同他撒娇，“现在就想见你。”

“那我们视频。”

“不要……我、”他泄出一点哭声，让常怀瑾有些慌乱，又马上听到对面压抑着情欲说，“想要你……我是不是，太、太淫荡了。”

“没有，我也想你，也想要你。”常怀瑾沉了些眼，温声哄他，“一点也不丢人，宝贝，我现在就硬了。”

“真的吗？”声音闷闷的，大概有点委屈。

“当然是真的。”常怀瑾看了眼自己胯间立起来的玩意，想到李瑜此时睡在主卧上，红着眼睛给自己打电话的样子就硬得不行。

他接道，“乖宝贝，帮我弄出来。”

李瑜呜咽一声，把手往身下伸，“是，主人。”

“不准摸自己的东西。”

李瑜便马上收了回来，瘪着嘴吧问，“那我——”

“去拿床头柜里的按摩棒和润滑剂。”

李瑜也跟着常怀瑾严厉的声音进入到角色里，乖乖报告，“拿到了，主人。”

“手指蘸好润滑剂，先摸一摸穴口……然后再伸中指进去，”常怀瑾撸动着自己滚烫的阴茎，听到李瑜的闷哼，想象他碰到自己敏感点时红脸皱眉的样子，“对，对摸一摸那里，乖孩子。”

李瑜叉开腿呈M型，背靠在软枕上，左手拿着手机，右手轻轻捣弄着自己的后穴，发出轻微的水声，他的主人又命令道，“把手机放到小穴那里，玩出水给我听。”

李瑜瑟缩一瞬，回应后照做，开了免提，把话筒对准自己的穴，常怀瑾饶嫌不够，“用力一点，是不是想挨打？”

“对不起，主人。”李瑜朝他道歉，这实在是太羞耻了，他不敢掀开睡袍看自己的下体，侧过头将无名指也插了进去，发出短促的“啾”的一声，又深入里面而趋于钝缓，湿淋淋——常怀瑾光是听到，就能想到那里头有多紧，多热，多么销魂。

“碰你的敏感点，叫出来。”他揩掉自己龟头上的腺液，握紧了阴茎，命令道。

“是，主人。”李瑜稍微蜷了脊背，体内的两根手指前后动了起来，不太敢去碰自己的敏感点，然而出于奴隶的自觉，他闭上眼睛无情地碾过那里，“啊……”

“很好听，”常怀瑾的声音变得十分性感，李瑜能听出来，他接道，“乖宝贝，继续。”

李瑜好喜欢听他叫自己宝贝，他甚至有些后悔了，因为常怀瑾这样叫他，他似乎又能毫无原则地听命于他，不断碰那块敏感的软肉——

“啊、啊……嗯，主人，好舒服……想要、我……”

“想要什么？”

“呜……”不够，不够的，“想要您，插进来。”

“重说。”

“嗯！呜呜、求，求您，”李瑜能感到自己的屁股都被流出的水打湿了，“求您操操我，主人，操操我……”

常怀瑾深出了一口气，“把按摩棒打开，调低档，插到自己的穴里。”

“是、是……”他着急慌忙地打开按摩棒，刚准备插就又听到对面说，“先不急，摸一摸自己的奶头，用按摩棒蹭蹭会阴——能不能做好？”

“能的，我能做好，主人。”他的声音带了点哭腔，任自己摸起了乳头，会阴被按摩棒有规律地震动摩擦着，呜咽出声，“主人、想要您……快点插进来。”

“好骚，”常怀瑾等了片刻，发觉李瑜没有抗拒这个形容，便继续道，“不想要我舔你的奶头吗，硬了没有？”

“硬了，挺起来了，两个都……”李瑜朦胧着双眼，沉浸在常怀瑾的声音里，沉浸在他命令下的自己的一举一动中，“主人、主人舔得我好舒服……”

“是么，骚货。”常怀瑾用力撸动着自己的阴茎，“要不要操？”

“要、要的，求您……”

“把按摩棒插进去。”

“是……啊！呜嗯、好大，太快了……”按摩棒插到里面的感觉到底与会阴不同，震在他的敏感点上，几乎要被快感袭晕过去。

“什么大？”常怀瑾一想到李瑜被一个死东西操得这么爽就有些生气

“主人的、主人的鸡巴，好大……嗯、操得骚货，好舒服，要撑不住了、嗯！”

李瑜勉强稳住身形，右手握住按摩棒进进出出，水声隔着话筒常怀瑾都能听得一清二楚，甚至能想象到那张小嘴该怎样咬合，怎样泛着饥渴的红色。

“真骚。”常怀瑾有些恶狠狠地说，听得李瑜浑身一颤，好贱啊，他，但是怎么可以这么舒服，如果、如果……

“主人，”他几乎要羞耻哭了，“好想要您，打打我。”

“打哪里？”

“我的、骚……骚屁股，给主人打。”

常怀瑾便说，“翘起来，跪在床上，被我打，是不是？”

李瑜点着头，“是、呜呜……好想被主人打，是主人的、是主人的……”

“骚母狗。”

李瑜哭着说。

常怀瑾顿了两秒，问他，“宝贝，有没有不舒服？不要勉强自己，哭了没有？”

“没有，我、我……”李瑜觉得自己好丢人，但又好舒服，“我喜欢、你可以，可以过分一点，好不好？”

“当然可以，”他听到常怀瑾温柔又严厉地朝他说，“我的骚宝贝。”

“把腿张大，按摩棒调高一档，要操你的敏感点了，小母狗准备好没有？”

“准备好了，主人。”

“接下来该怎么说？”

“请您、操您的骚母狗。”

“乖孩子。”

酣畅淋漓，汗水和精液隔着电话齐齐奔涌，朝向同一个快乐的欲望游戏。

李瑜得到晚安和自己洗干净的指令后还没有回神，太舒服了，他好想被常怀瑾更过分地欺负，可以是绳子，是掌掴，抑或是不许他求饶的口枷，他好想他啊。

他把清理干净的自己埋到主人的枕头里，贪婪地闻他的味道，就像一只等得不行的小狗——他就是常怀瑾的小狗，他们爱欲游戏中永远甘愿下跪的那一个，他意识到自己已经没那么害怕了，恰恰相反，如今十足信任常怀瑾的自己，能够在角色中更为坦诚地淫荡起来，骚媚起来。

他也觉得不堪的，明明白天还是衣冠楚楚的老师，怎么可以……就是可以，常怀瑾无时无地不在接纳他的淫欲，询问他的意见，温柔又残酷地叫他乖宝贝——再过分一点吧，他想要低贱一点，才好真正释放欲望，不要做宝贝了，给我一个小时，做你膝下渴求精液的小狗，好不好？

不要宝贝我了。

李瑜也觉得自己骚透了，因为他已经足够相信自己将永远是常怀瑾的宝贝，那他想要更多更多，更加凶蛮的，低级的，下流的，肮脏又美丽的性啊，哪一面他都想得到——

除了珍贵外，还想要被主人恶狠狠地操，被他带着恨意宣泄欲望。

才足够完整，他想，才算快活。

-

次日，李瑜闲在荆馆刷淘宝，陶姨走近就把手机一盖，“姨，怎么了？”

陶姨狐疑地看了他一眼，“鬼鬼祟祟做什么，我拿纸巾。”

“没、没什么。”

晚上他说要给常怀瑾一个礼物，犒劳出差不易，要他从一到四里选一个，常怀瑾选了一，李瑜说好。

“搞什么这么神神秘秘？”常怀瑾的声音有点没力气，说是没休息好。

“告诉你就不神秘了。”李瑜说，“明天什么时候到家？”

对面默了两秒，“乖宝，我可能要晚两天回来。”


	58. Chapter 58

“……明天不回来啊，”李瑜抓手机的手无意识缩紧了些，“是还没有忙完吗？”

“嗯，”常怀瑾的声音听上去有点哑，“晚两天，好不好？”

他突然有点讨厌这样的常怀瑾了。

因为常怀瑾似乎总是问他“好不好”或者“可不可以”，可是大多数情况下都没有另一个选择留给李瑜，常怀瑾似乎从他这里诱骗到肯定答案就能无所顾忌地……李瑜知道这绝对算不上伤害，也谈不上欺骗，他如今很相信他，但今天的问句也让他直觉不妙。

他发现自己可悲地养成了一种捉奸般的第六感。

“好，”李瑜回答他，一边看了眼常怀瑾出差所在地的天气，是晴天，他说，“你今天出门带伞没有？那边下雨了。”

对面顿了一秒，“车里有雨伞，没有打湿，你不要担心。”

“喔，”李瑜垂下眼睛，“那就好。”

“你今天有没有好好泡脚？”常怀瑾问，“放假了也不要偷懒，你天天站讲台要长期养着，还有脊椎和腰。”

“嗯。”李瑜说。

常怀瑾没有察觉他的平淡，继续说着，带了点小得意，“当地有个很出名的按摩手法，我查了一下，还找师傅学了一手，回来给你按。”

李瑜不太想回复他了，他觉得常怀瑾太狡猾，这些关心都是真的，李瑜知道，它们不是障眼法，可恰恰因为常怀瑾可以如此真情实感地爱他，更显得那点隐瞒罪不可赦。

他不明白他和常怀瑾还有什么问题，更不明白常怀瑾为什么不愿意说。

李瑜不认为他和常怀瑾需要做到彼此毫无隐私，那不是一种正常的伴侣关系，但又的确十足恐惧常怀瑾在电话里朝他撒谎，以及或许连常怀瑾自己都未察觉的，他在询问中泄露的恳求。

你是不是又在做对不起我的事？

这是他的第一想法。

“常怀瑾，”他朝对方说，“我今天有点累了，先挂了，好不好？”

好不好？

常怀瑾在这一刻好像也被什么轻轻刮着肉，让他怔愣一瞬，空气安静得有些诡异，他吞了吞唾沫，有条不紊地说，

“好，你好好休息。”

似乎把一根钢针生生捅进肉里，埋进皮肤，没有血也没有爆裂的动静，它随着他张口的哽咽长驱直入，缓慢又不容阻挠地扎了进去，很快地消失不见了。

不存在任何问题，李瑜朝他礼貌地询问意见，再和谐地达成统一——就像常怀瑾在开头所做的那样。

电话挂断了。

常怀瑾迟钝地痛了两秒，他能感到李瑜情绪有些不对劲，或许只是难过他要推迟回家，因为除此之外，他们似乎的确不存在任何问题。

只要他表现得够好，演绎得足够漂亮，他就能永远成为和李瑜相爱的完美伴侣。

常怀瑾已然陷入李瑜曾一度惶恐的怪圈中，他却还没有意识到。

-

他仅仅是感冒了而已。

常怀瑾待私人医生给自己开好药，在樊岳顶层浏览出差以来的文件，神思很倦怠，宽敞的床盛着他这个三十多岁似乎就被疾病打得奄奄一息的男人，和驱不散的寒意。

原本打算提早一天回来给李瑜一个惊喜，却被南方的湿冷打得措手不及，下飞机时头昏脑胀，常怀瑾觉得十分不堪，要司机改道来了樊岳，他想李瑜想得要疯了，却被奇怪的自尊心狠狠按耐下来。

他觉得这样的自己很滑稽，原本打算好的惊喜拆开一看却成为自己无力的证明，他知道回荆馆会迎来李瑜无可比拟的温暖关怀，可又突然怯懦起来，不甘起来，他想当带给李瑜舒适与安定的伴侣，而不是一个风尘仆仆攒着细菌的病人。他不愿意用这种稍显羸弱的姿态迎接他们短暂分别后的重逢，他应该微笑着，迈着庄严的大步，有力的臂膀环上李瑜的腰身，同他接一个甜蜜的长吻。

而破坏这个画面的一切，都是瑕疵。

常怀瑾从来都是一个高标准的领导者，对自己也不例外，完美似乎就意味着幸福，就意味着他能成为李瑜选无可选的最佳伴侣，他一直在做着这一点，并且认为李瑜也在要求他做着这一点。

常怀瑾不觉得这有什么不对，或者苛刻，因为他总是对不起他的。

他关了灯，文件随手放到床头柜上，滑了几张到地上，他没有捡，这是他为数不多的坏习惯。

纸张沙沙滑行在夜色里，又趋于静止的安眠。

他总是将看完或没有看完的文件百无聊赖地摊乱，等助理收拾桌面，颇有耐心地看它们归整到位，无需他动手就充满秩序。并且在此间收获一点安心——它们散乱了也总能拼接到位，甚至不需要他发号施令，是这样轻而易举，他坐拥某些东西的证明。

好来规避某种持久的隐痛，或许常怀瑾从始至终都认为，任何归纳与整理都和无意中造成伤害再进行弥补一样——让一切恢复原样，他得道歉，每一个归拢的动作似乎都在反悔，常怀瑾不得不承认，他痛恨这种感觉。

他总是默然等待助理整理凌乱的文件，似乎偷摸地借别人的力量削减了那股沉重。

却不得不身体力行地弥补李瑜，他感到赎罪漫长的衰老，又似乎远不止这些时日，或许他不该将一切都推揽到李瑜给予的幸福所要求的砝码上。

常怀瑾昏睡过去，带着低烧的闷热，和十五岁那年姐姐看向他的黑色眼睛。

-

第二天阳光很好，常怀瑾也觉得自己的感冒有些好转，起床看了时间想给李瑜打电话，又怕打扰他睡懒觉，准备锁屏，又在窗外的好天气和手机的气象图标中电光火石地意识到什么。

他打开天气预报，手发了些汗，坐标切回出差的城市，无论是他去的一周，还是昨天与今日，都是明晃晃的艳阳天。

李瑜知道他撒谎了。

但是他什么也没有说。

常怀瑾陷入了一种巨大的惶恐，就像五年前一样，李瑜明知自己夜宿在婚房，却什么都没有说。

他是不是又搞砸了，李瑜是不是又在准备离开他？

常怀瑾无法隐忍下去，他拨通了电话。

“喂？”

对面传来熟悉的声音，常怀瑾深吸了一口气，“早上好，有没有吃早餐？”

“吃过了，你呢？”

“我也吃过了。”

“是吗。”

常怀瑾咬了咬牙，又问他，“今天打算干什么？”

“还没想，看能不能等到期末成绩吧。”

“会考好的。”

“可能吧，有点悬。你今天忙吗？”

“不忙的，我……”

常怀瑾说不下去了，他突然觉得很累。

李瑜也没有追问，等了两秒便说，“我挂了？”

“不要挂。”常怀瑾揉了揉太阳穴，“别挂。”

“对不起。”他说，李瑜静静等他说完，“我已经忙完了……回了本市，昨天骗你，是我的错。”

“这样。”李瑜说。

常怀瑾抿了下唇，感冒让他的声音十分沙哑，还掺杂了无尽的疲倦和无力，“你明明知道，为什么不问我？”

他好像也被李瑜欺骗了。

“我觉得我或许应该配合你，”李瑜的声音很淡，“你问我‘好不好’，我只会答应你，说好。”

他说，“是你要求我这么做的。”

就像五年前一样，他沉默地替常怀瑾粉饰太平，在破烂不堪的关系上接过对方递来的一角白布，佯装无知，扮演幸福，满足常怀瑾隐瞒自己的愿望。

常怀瑾觉得很痛，他却没有资格来怪李瑜，这是他亲手酿成的，他觉得自己很活该，却不知道自己为什么注定这样活该，他觉得痛苦，他就要承受不住。

常怀瑾在一瞬间惊悚地发觉，自己想要放弃。

“小鱼，”他似乎在叹气，“我不知道，我……”

好累，但他说不出来。

“你在哪里？”李瑜问他。

“在樊岳这边，”常怀瑾有点紧张，“你要过来吗？或者我回去。”

“你想见我吗？常怀瑾，”李瑜似乎带了点哭腔，“你想见我吗？”

“想、我想见你。”常怀瑾面色紧绷，他担心暴露自己的疲态，也害怕被李瑜窥探到那不为人知的软弱。

但如果这个世界上还有一个人能救他，也只可能是李瑜，只会是李瑜。他奇异地平静下来，无论如何，即便不堪到底，也要试着相信这个自己爱到没有办法的人。

“你在家里等一等，我马上回来。”

被李瑜抛弃也没关系，他不想再撒谎了，他只想快点见到他，他真害怕被他丢下啊，却似乎更害怕自己没有力气和胆量继续爱下去，见一见，他就一定会舍不得的。

常怀瑾头一次意识到，自己是个彻头彻尾的绝望的人。

无论是对他本人，还是对他与李瑜好不容易重拾的爱情。

-

今天太阳很好，常怀瑾开了荆馆的门，一进到玄关就看到李瑜坐在沙发上，听到动静就把脑袋转了过来，红着一双眼睛淡淡地看着他，谁也没有先说话。

良久，李瑜忍着眼泪，问直挺挺站在门口不敢迈步子的常怀瑾，“要不要亲？”

如果他非得是个绝望的人。

那李瑜就是能一寸寸剥掉他无望盔甲的潺潺细水，和无限朝阳。

他也有些哽咽，“要的，宝贝，过来。”

李瑜便踩着拖鞋奔到他的怀里，眼泪洒了一地，唇齿间难以道尽苦涩的悔悟与思念，常怀瑾几乎是颤抖着吻他，又把自己以一个难看的姿势埋到了李瑜的肩颈上。

他总是做得很差劲，要李瑜不断主动地领着他走，即便这样绝望着，又不死心，不甘心，放李瑜离他而去。他就是这等卑劣，无耻，自私自利，因为他太爱他了，爱到无望也不想松手，他好害怕这样的自己吓到他，好害怕自己无解的苦难让李瑜也产生畏惧。

又影影绰绰想要告诉这个最亲密的人，自己是如何不堪与懦弱。

就像终于下定决心要把自己交给唯一正确的命运。

“你感冒了？”李瑜带着鼻音问他，摸了摸常怀瑾的额头，“先换鞋进屋，我去给你倒水，怎么不跟我说？”

常怀瑾接过他递过来的温开水，两个人面对面坐在阳光通澈的客厅里，他喝了几口，玻璃杯折射的光亮让他有些惶然。很像，很像五年前的那个上午。

但他不能继续粉饰下去了，他已经知道这意味着什么结局，常怀瑾看向李瑜，他说，“我很害怕。”

李瑜红着眼睛，悄声问他，“怕什么呢？”

常怀瑾默了两秒，“我昨天就到长泽市了，但下了飞机就有些发烧，身体和精神状态都不算好，本来想给你惊喜，但那种样子被你见到……大概只会添麻烦。”

“为什么说这样是麻烦呢？”李瑜说，“以前的你醉成一滩回家，都不会有这种想法……你知道的，我不觉得照顾你很麻烦。”

“是，我知道。”常怀瑾叹了口气，“但我不愿意被你照顾了，小鱼，我觉得这样会被你扣分，不够……强大，似乎还暴露了我身体越来越差劲的事实。”他自嘲，“我想尽可能地成为你的合格伴侣，健康，很少需要你操心，值得你信赖。你看，现在的我一点也不……”

一点也不具有魄力。

感冒，多么微弱，几乎所有成年人都经历过不止一次，常怀瑾却如临大敌，似乎成为击垮他的最后一根稻草，这些年来他自诩为永不枯朽的力量也就此机会完成了反噬，趁虚而入地扳倒了他。

李瑜垂眼没有看他，只是坐近了些，握住了常怀瑾的手，许多汗。

他问常怀瑾，“我生病了，你会觉得麻烦吗？”

“当然不会，”常怀瑾皱了眉，“但你和我——”

“我发烧了，要你给我倒水，买药，一起去医院，还要你哄我，会觉得辛苦吗？”

常怀瑾没有回答，他觉得李瑜的类比不对。

李瑜终于抬眼看他，“你会因此不爱我吗？”

“我爱你。”常怀瑾很无奈地看着他，“我一直爱你。但这是不一样的，我是你的先生，甚至我们偶尔进行主奴游戏，你依赖我，爱我，这是我的责任，我必须足够——”

“怎么会是这样的呢？”李瑜大声哭了起来，“明明、怎样我都爱你，难道要掩盖一切有损你威严的疾病吗？我从前就害怕你扮演，现在我们相爱了，在一起了，你怎么反而这样做呢？”

“你怎么这么自大？我也是爱你的，有好多好多的爱，”他下意识蜷了下腹，那里似乎很痛，“你一点也不相信我，你只信你自己。”

常怀瑾不敢碰他，只是倏地问道，“那你要离开我吗？”

李瑜睁大眼睛看着这个有些衰败的男人。

常怀瑾接道，“你看到了，我一点也不可靠，总是担心你给我扣分，达不到你理想伴侣的要求。”他垂着眼睛，“我觉得自己没有资格，小鱼，我总是害怕哪天晚上你会偷偷跑掉，你看到胸口纹身的时候会不会恨我？”

“我很爱你，但好像无时不刻不在经历恐惧。”

好像他们的相爱，都成为一种苦难。

“你要离开我吗？”

他问。


	59. Chapter 59

李瑜看了他几秒，常怀瑾有些躲闪他的眼神，最终大概觉得自己的逃避会显得没骨气，还是抬眼看向对方。

李瑜嗫嚅两下，终于问他，“你想要我离开你吗？”

“你不想的。”他替常怀瑾回答，“那就不要露出这样，准备失去我的表情，好吗？好像你在赶我。”

“我不是这个意思。”常怀瑾有些窘迫，“我绝对没有想要你……离开我，我只是——”

“害怕，对吗？”他似乎又要哭了，“我不会离开你的，我……我不明白，是我给你的安全感太少了吗？常先生，你这样让我觉得自己很失败。”

常怀瑾很想把他搂到怀里，又觉得自己不能这样做，没有人可以一边伤害对方一边安慰对方的，这两者应该讲究时间的前后，他总是把自己摆在一个很糟糕的位置上，“小鱼，这不是你的问题，是我的。你已经做得很好了，我学不会像你一样……处理幸福。”

他垂下头，觉得自己长久以来对幸福的追逐都变得十分荒诞，他可以处理千百万的资产，却不懂妥当安置幸福。

李瑜给他的实在是太多了，而常怀瑾总是认为自己做得不够好，难以得心应手，甚至怀疑自己，他真的有资格来拿一丁点幸福吗？他配吗？那条残缺的小金鱼似乎就是他不可磨灭的罪证，难以抵消，无可悔过。他觉得自己为李瑜做的远远不够，一边努力学会爱人，也一边持续等待李瑜或许将在某天降下惩罚。

“我总是很难相信自己已经重新拥有了你，”他的表情有点懊恼，还有些难以言说的悲伤，“每过一天，我好像就占了一点便宜，又很不安，你什么时候会发现你的先生十足差劲呢？等终于你看清这样的我……甚至说，从前真的过去了吗？我觉得好像无论如何都不能弥补你的痛苦，宝贝，”他叹了口气，“我不知道该怎么办。”

他很爱李瑜，甚至超越李瑜对自己的珍贵，又不太爱自己，所以为李瑜从前受的伤害感到自责，在对方已经坦然宽恕时，他却无法原谅彼时的自己。或许换一个人，李瑜才能过上无忧无虑的理想生活，而来自常怀瑾的爱，总是充满往年的旧疤，丑陋地泛着隐痛。他这样利己到无可救药的人也曾惶然设想过，要是李瑜能和另一个人相爱就好了。

或许孤独终老才是他唯一的——

“你怎么这样想呢？”李瑜很固执地看着他，“过去的事已经过去了——还是说你觉得我会因为你曾经给我带来伤害，甚至现在，还有未来许多的不确定性，就离开你吗？我们多多少少都会伤害对方的，常怀瑾，我一点也不害怕。”

“从你开始追求我的时候、我就意识到了。”常怀瑾出神地看着这个二十几岁的青年，似乎就是他爱情和任何有关幸福的道理的具象，李瑜接着说，“你就是这样的一个人，你的爱情也是，会带给我的幸福也是。”

“是什么样？”他有些茫然地问道。

“是很疼的。”

“但我还是接受了你的追求，因为即便是疼的……哪里有绝对的美好呢？你不应该把爱情想得过于美好，或者说，我们的，”李瑜看着他，“我们的爱情并不是很完美的，甚至也不需要把它努力塑造得无懈可击，常先生，在答应你靠近我的那一刻，我就做好了永远被你爱，也永远被你伤害的准备。”

常怀瑾很紧张地说出心里的想法，“小鱼，那是不是会有一个更好的选择在等你？我这样，好像根本不适合建立亲密关系。”

李瑜摇了摇头，眼泪烫到常怀瑾的手背，“不是这样的，我已经爱不了别人了，不管你信不信，你就是我人生中唯一能够拥有的爱情——幸福也好，疼痛也好，我都要。你不能把我推给别人。”

“我没有，”常怀瑾终于敢伸手去擦他的眼泪，“我舍不得，但也舍不得……你被我伤害，才会这样一边爱你，一边害怕失去你。”

他摸上常怀瑾的手，有些难过地说，“我很爱你。”

常怀瑾说，“我也是。”

但似乎还不够，李瑜觉得很空惶，“我想要抱。”

常怀瑾说好，于是扶着他的腰，等他跨坐到自己身上，李瑜为了稳住身形撑了一下常怀瑾的胸膛，他明显感到这个男人抖了一瞬。

“怎么了？”李瑜狐疑地看着他，“受伤了？”

常怀瑾抿了嘴巴，他便马上威胁，“今天都聊到这里了，还要瞒我吗？”

常怀瑾只好褪了外衣，解开衬衫的扣子，胸膛一寸寸露出来，终于在方才被碰到的地方袒出一条墨色的鱼尾巴，李瑜不敢置信地轻轻碰上去，那里还泛了些红，他问，“什么时候纹的？”

“出差前一天。”常怀瑾说，“差不多愈合好了，不怎么疼。”

他垂眼看着，“怎么想去纹呢？”

常怀瑾把自己靠在他的肩上，“想知道你当时有多痛，小鱼……对不起。”

李瑜没有回答他，而是把那片胸膛紧紧贴着自己的，他小声问，“你是不是比照过？我们这样抱着，图案是不是能贴在一起？”

常怀瑾嗯了一声。

过了几秒，李瑜把脸蹭到常怀瑾的脖子上，让常怀瑾不知道该怎么办才好，因为那里又迅速濡湿一片，他的李瑜总是为他流泪，像一汪盛满了咸涩与悲伤的哀泉，似乎和从前的盐地或沼泽没有区别，都一样贫瘠，一样了却生机。常怀瑾觉得很失落。

“常先生，你让我觉得……”李瑜在他耳边说，“你在惩罚你自己。”

“爱我，也是你对自己的惩罚吗？”

“不是，”他有些着急地否认，他们之间唯独不能否认爱的这点纯洁性，“不是这样的。我爱你，只是爱你。”否则什么都不能继续谈下去。

李瑜突然坐直，很凶又很脆弱地瞪着他，“胆小鬼。”

“还很自大，不问我的意见就总想着惩罚自己——是觉得惩罚完，我就不会离开了吗？”

常怀瑾看着他，点了点头。因为他总觉得要对等，那就要把自己曾经给过的伤害也通通尝一遍，可是李瑜说，

“但是，你现在这样，我……”他捂了一下胸口，那里似乎凹陷下去，“我心疼。”

他眼睛红红的，“你不要把自己想得很坏，好不好？从前的都是无意的，你也没有来得及爱我……可我们就是那样相遇了，你不想遇到我吗？”

“常怀瑾，不管你怎么想，听一听我的感受，好吗？你是我人生中，非常宝贵的人，最亲密的人，虽然从前有些辛苦，但我们能走到今天，即便是以前的辛苦，我也都感激。”

他又拥住了这个愚笨的男人，“你这样，不是在爱我……常先生，你是在向我赎罪——但我不需要了，你伤害自己，我也会难过，我们现在是一体的。”

“我们要努力调整状态，”李瑜在他耳边说，“不回避以往，也不要沉浸在里面，好吗？我已经受过一遍了，你再来一次，我就不会难过了吗？我们不能一直彼此亏欠下去，像这样，我也会觉得是自己没有给你足够的安全感。”

常怀瑾有些出神地看着这个似乎没有长大，哭着脸，又好像长大很多，比他成熟许多的男孩。

他突然明白了自己这些时日来对李瑜的爱是这样一种状态——他在逃跑。

通过对李瑜无私的关怀，以及对自己严苛的要求，乃至于惩罚，来消减罪恶，逃避过往的咎怨。他像个亡命之徒，赌上人生中仅存的幸福，穿梭在冷酷的冬季，似乎在自残，又要尽全力把这种疲惫乃至畸形的状态潜藏起来，埋进雪里，好为李瑜编织一片温暖的春季。

但是逃跑是没有出路的，常怀瑾把李瑜搂进怀里，他们的骨骼如果是刀刃就再也不拥抱了吗？他做不到，他的确害怕伤害李瑜，想把一切都藏好，殊不知李瑜早就在此之前，勇敢且无畏地拥抱了他的完整。

就像他也无条件地接纳李瑜一样，一个温吞，有些木讷，但十足善良，且无比可爱的人，他把他宝贝得不行了——却听到李瑜说，

“你也是……我的宝贝。”

常怀瑾觉得自己又开始发烧了，否则怎么这样晕眩。

李瑜眨完最后几滴眼泪，“我好心疼你，你怎么会这样想呢？”

他终于能够看见这个男人在遇到自己之前，或许品味过的无情与萧瑟。经验浇铸成一个人，那这样不敢幸福，小心翼翼地爱着他的常先生，以前吃过多少不被爱的苦呢？

“常先生，”李瑜似乎在对他宣誓，“你的好与不好，强大或软弱，都可以给我的，我愿意……愿意分享你的生命，就像你也为我的情绪感到开心或难过一样。”

他亲了亲常怀瑾的额头，“有什么办法让你觉得安心一点呢？”他问，稍微笑了一下，“要不要把我关起来？笼子或者脚铐——”

“不用，”常怀瑾打断了他，额头贴着他的，“不要你这样。”

“我知道你不会这样。”李瑜有些得逞地笑了，对他说，“那你也可以试着相信，没有笼子，我也绝对不会离开你。”

“因为我爱你的，”他轻得不能再轻了，“我离不开你——这是谁也不能解开，连你也不能，这五年来都没有解开的，我身上最牢固的锁链。”

爱让李瑜在五年前生发出一个稚嫩又愚勇的自我，那么终于也让他在五年后与常怀瑾的心意相通间，自地底拔起一座罪名为爱的坚固牢狱。

这里安全，温暖，是常怀瑾永不——永不挪移的港湾。

常怀瑾觉得自己要被李瑜丰满的爱惯坏了。

“我想……”他说，“我想喝你泡的蜂蜜柚子茶，少一点蜂蜜，不要太甜，可以——”

“可以，常先生。”李瑜朝他笑，“要不要洗个澡，或者我帮你擦一擦，昨天睡得好吗？”

他终于放松肌肉和神经，凑近李瑜的侧脸，闻他身上干燥清淡的味道，叹气般说着，又有点很稀有的抱怨，“不太好，很想你。”

李瑜被他惹得有些痒，却没有躲，“那以后有问题我们也当面聊，想我就回家，不要躲掉，也不要瞒着我生病。”

常怀瑾在他一侧点了点头，像个逐渐褪去灰败旧皮和郁郁躁动的野兽，摩挲着洞穴里绝不离他而去的温柔羊羔，驯化并非单向，他早该知道，早该让李瑜也来碰他的额头。

他觉得听李瑜批评自己也好幸福，因为他已经不必害怕自己犯错太多，他的李瑜就会走掉，常怀瑾亲了亲他的唇，“宝贝，我好爱你。”

李瑜眼眶的红还未消去，他朝常怀瑾笑，显露一点清浅的哀伤，小声说，“我知道，我也爱你。”

“但是，也想要常先生，多爱自己一点。”

-

于是有了数十年间也没有食言的小约定。

常怀瑾喝完柚子茶，没有多加踌躇，说道，“小鱼，帮我擦擦汗，不洗澡了。”

李瑜点点头，“不洗也好，免得头晕，还要喝茶吗？”

常怀瑾摇了摇头，两个人便进了浴室。

出来他又对李瑜说，“想睡觉。”

“好。”李瑜问他，“累了？”

是累了，好像把这些年来全部难以消化的心情都释放得干净，自然是疲惫的，然而又有种从未体验过轻盈，适合躺在温厚的床上，缓一缓。

常怀瑾说是，又说，“你能不能陪我睡？”

李瑜没有回答他，默不作声地睡衣，钻到了常怀瑾的身侧。

常怀瑾把他面对面搂着，纹身那里的刺痛感已经不很明显，又因为贴近李瑜的心脏，与怀里的人完整地拼好了那条小鱼，而有种莫名的滚烫。

原来他其实能够做好，就像助理能把他散乱的文件排列整齐，他也能磕磕绊绊补全自己和李瑜的心。他不是一个无能为力的人，在感情上，他拥有了两份完整无缺的爱，并且因此拥有了完满的自己。

“宝贝，”常怀瑾喊他，“爱我吗？”

他能感到李瑜的嘴巴稍微咧开了，“爱的，最爱你。”

“再说一遍。”

“爱你，永远爱你。”

“永远是多远？”

李瑜想了一下，“是能和你一起走到的最远的地方。”他似乎不太满意这个答案，于是又说，“是明天。”

常怀瑾的心倏地塌软一块，终于也品味到了李瑜难得的浪漫，他笑了一下，“那明天是爱我的，对吗？”

“对，”李瑜也轻轻笑着，“等明天你也可以来问我要，明天的爱。”他又说，“我多多爱你，你也要慢慢学会宝贝自己。”

不要觉得没有资格提要求，也没有谁对不起谁，一味对不起下去只会被过往的伤口追着绞杀，只能狼狈地奔逃，毫无长进地原地转圈。常怀瑾叹了口气，唯一要做的，唯一应该做的，是学习李瑜身上隐藏的勇敢，去光明正大地爱，去奔向他们同在的缱绻未来。

他吻了吻李瑜，又很珍贵的亲了他有些红肿的眼皮，对他说，“说话算话。”

李瑜闭上眼睛，抓到他的手，

“拉钩了。”


	60. Chapter 60

常怀瑾的感冒来得仓促，去得却不快。在家里歇了两天整，期间还要长时间待在书房，李瑜心疼他却不说出来，只会看时间给他沏茶，或者端进去自己做的小甜点。

“姨，我来拌吧，你歇一歇。”他把搅拌机接了过来，陶姨没做过烘培，跟着李瑜一起在厨房看平板学习，这会儿不太会用打蛋机。

“诶，”陶姨稍微站远了些，有点紧张地看李瑜拿着奇形怪状的机器，“你小心一点。”

李瑜点点头，厨房便响起搅拌机独有的噪音，希宝原本还在好奇地探脑袋，这会儿被吓了一跳，直接从微波炉上蹬了下来，回客厅去了，李瑜望见它毛茸茸的背影笑了一下。

陶姨不太会做西餐，更别提烘培，厨房里新置了一个中等大小的烤箱，还有不少做西点需要的用具，一整套下来并不便宜，值得一提的是这里花的是李瑜和常怀瑾一起设立的家庭基金。

李瑜当时听完常怀瑾的提议后没忍住笑了一下，“你怎么……这么想要我花你的钱？”

对方刚才言之有理地论述了自己和李瑜每个月拿一半工资存入家庭共用银行卡的必要性，诸如“有利于提升彼此的家庭责任感”、“经济粘合对感情粘合有着必不可少的作用”，这笔钱可以用于彼此较大的开销，或者偶尔给对方买必需品，比如常怀瑾很乐意李瑜行使替他购买衬衫或领带的权力。

李瑜觉得常怀瑾该去著书，他笑着点头答应了这个提议，有点出乎常怀瑾的意料，又随意问了句，“我工资一半也就三千多，你每个月要存多少？”

常怀瑾报了个数字，并且补充说没有算上在不断升值的一些固定资产，让李瑜呆了两秒，“要不，你每个月就……固定存，存一万？”

常怀瑾还欲说服他，李瑜就捏了捏他的手，“你这样是在浪费钱，明明可以用来投资的吧？每个月存到银行里备给我用，我也用不了这么多呀？”

常怀瑾抿了下唇，不能否认，“但你万一要买什么贵一些的东西，也不会跟我开口。”

“我没有很大的物质需求，”他道，“你每个月存一些可以，但不要那么多，好吗？”

常怀瑾和他来回拉锯定了个过得去的数目，李瑜被监督着把银行卡存进了自己的支付软件里，一边忍着笑说，“不想去工作了，每个月呆在家里等你打钱。”

常怀瑾满意地揉了揉他的脸，“可以。”

“大款呀。”他亲了常怀瑾一口，又问，“我花你的钱，这么开心？”

对方理所当然地点点头，“很开心——你之前拿奖金请我吃饭不也是么？是一样的。何况我们以后不会有孩子，我的钱不给你花给谁花？”

彼时的常怀瑾甚至有些刺痛地意识到，自己除了钱似乎没有别的拿得出手的东西，甚至钱于他而言都有些像一种厄运的象征，然而好在有了李瑜，他能依靠财富为伴侣带来更好的生活，谈拢了某桩生意如今都能与李瑜分享喜悦——以前似乎不是喜悦，仅仅是成功的快感，他与李瑜的结合似乎让这股酸朽的铜臭味也终于有了些平凡的意义。

这笔钱对李瑜的影响并不大，他对奢侈品不感兴趣，二十余年的消费习惯也不是说改就改，但好歹让他少了许多顾虑，比如从前偶尔会焦虑的保险问题，流感季节很害怕生病，他因为过早地设想过自己清冷的人生，对生病有着不小的恐惧心，除此之外也会为将来养老做打算——他真的不算富裕，一个人常年做着这些，其实是在很不踏实地找寻着活下去的踏实感。

而这些要是被常怀瑾知道了，一定又会完全归因于金钱的效力，却不明白比强悍的经济能力带来的安全感更为重要的，是他能够作为伴侣陪李瑜经历疾病和衰老。

常怀瑾总是小看自己对李瑜的重要性，因为这个青年的确太擅长生活了，或者说，出于孤单的自觉，他很刻苦地学会了一个人生活。这让常怀瑾常常怀疑自己在他人生中的参与或许并不必要，甚至是一种只会造成困扰与苦痛的打扰。现在他们坦言了彼此的重要性，到底消减了一些常怀瑾的顾虑。

烤箱是家庭基金第一次派上用场，常怀瑾那天陪着李瑜一起拆了快递，两个人都傻乎乎地有些开心。

叮——

是他烤的曲奇好了，李瑜带上厨房的隔热手套，将铁板端了出来，左边一半是少糖的，右边则要甜些，他盛好放到碟子里，招呼陶姨一起尝了尝味道。老人家笑得皱纹都出来了，“真的跟蛋糕店的一样，我还怕你第一次做不好，快端上去，先生一定会喜欢的。”

李瑜不好意思地笑了一下，给陶姨留了许多，才把少糖的端了上去，附赠一杯掺了牛奶的咖啡。

常怀瑾第一次吃得还很郑重，有些夸张地赞美，“你真的做出来了？很好吃。”

他陪常怀瑾在工作间隙休息了十来分钟，一起吃完一碟曲奇，觉得很有成就感，眼睛亮闪闪的，“你喜欢就好，我过段时间学做蛋黄酥，怎么样？”

-

于是今天的小零食是蛋黄酥。

李瑜敲门进了书房，笑着给面露倦色的家主报菜名，常怀瑾也跟着他笑了一下，暂时停了手里的动作。

“中间这层，”常怀瑾又要对他的手艺不吝赞美了，“很巧妙。”还有种美食家般的奇怪形容，李瑜每次听了都觉得好玩。

“是雪媚娘。”他答，“那我出去了，不打扰你工作。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，拿纸擦了嘴，又喊住了门口的人，“宝贝，过来一下。”

李瑜便走到他身前，常怀瑾坐在椅子上，把他揽了过来，头埋到了李瑜的肚子上，让李瑜整个人都因为诧异愣了两秒，才回神抚了抚他露出的一截脖子，“是不是有点累？”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，把头抬了起来，面色有点不自然，却还是跟李瑜说，“坐到我身上，亲一会儿。”

李瑜很开心地和他接了一个吻，他的常先生是在跟他示弱吗？这个认知让他的心软成一团暖融融的棉花，他好开心，能够被常怀瑾依赖，他好开心。

嘴唇双双离开，李瑜又亲了亲他的脸，“就是这样，累的话，要告诉我。虽然不能帮忙，但能——”

“能帮忙的。”常怀瑾把头埋到他的肩上，“很大的忙。”

李瑜说常怀瑾自大，实在很对，他总是把李瑜摆在一个只能被他呵护或庇佑的位置，总认为自己比他强大——必须比他强大。没有这样的道理，他终于明白，甚至是对李瑜的一种不尊重，他们总要平等地相爱着，相互扶持也彼此依赖。常怀瑾在这个怀抱里十分幸福，又有些想要流泪地感到，未来漫长时光里能和这个人一起迢迢老去是一件十足的好事。

-

等他病好恢复工作，已经快二月中旬，到了农历年底，忙完又要过年了，陶姨已经休了假，李瑜班上成绩比他想象得要好，能拿千元奖金，还没想好做什么，存进了他们的家庭基金里。

常怀瑾突然想起一件事，“你那次电话里问我从一到四里选一个数字，是怎么回事？”

李瑜吃草莓的动作顿了一下，“给、给你买了礼物。”

常怀瑾翘了个二郎腿，把平板搁置在桌面，双手交握放在膝盖上，浴袍慵懒地坠着，等李瑜接着说下去。

对方擦了擦手上的水，有些犹豫地问他，“你现在，想不想做？”

常怀瑾扬了一下眉，朝他笑了一下，“当然愿意。”

李瑜为他有些戏谑的语调感到羞赧，要求道，“那你穿正装给我看……好不好。”

“可以。”常怀瑾起身到衣柜附近，“你呢，十五分钟给你准备，够么？”

李瑜说好，又说，“去、去客厅吧？”

常怀瑾说好，心底却有点紧张，这次一定是要玩游戏的，前不久他又是颓败又开始学着依赖李瑜，不确定李瑜还能不能像以前一样完全臣服于他。爱到底让他产生许多细腻的顾虑，常怀瑾在为此烦忧，却不知道这恰恰是他从前缺少的人情味儿。

李瑜不知道他的心理活动，从自己一侧的衣柜深处嗖地拿了件什么，跑到浴室去了，磨磨蹭蹭下楼时常怀瑾已经换好考究的西服，甚至很尽责地打了领带，连皮鞋都在柜子里挑了双换好，且十分贴心地将鞋底收拾干净。

他还是方才的动作，坐在沙发上，二郎腿随性地搭着，裤管下露出一截黑色长袜，把他的脚踝遮掩得十分性感，隆起一块骨骼形成的阴影，光亮的鞋尖严肃而优雅——李瑜光是想想那东西要轻佻地碾自己的腰或者屁股上，就要腿软了。

“躲什么？”常怀瑾笑在楼梯上探头探脑的小孩。

李瑜才哒哒哒地踩着小白兔样式的棉拖下了楼，常怀瑾方才换下的是大灰狼版本，也是李瑜用家庭基金购置的物件——这在此时当然不重要，只平添了一种巧合的可爱，他脱了鞋，踩在客厅的毛毯上，很奇怪的触感，因为他穿了一双白色的吊带丝袜，常怀瑾却暂时只能看到他的脚尖，怪他还套了件雪白的睡裙，遮掩着底下色情的秘密。

“主人。”

他唤得有些小声，不确定常怀瑾会否喜爱，顺从地跪了下来，往他附近爬行。

常怀瑾眼神晦暗，客厅朦胧的灯光照着李瑜翘起的臀部，随着爬行的动作一前一后地起伏着，明明灭灭，还带有布料特有的柔软光晕，更别论在股间淫秽翘起的一个小弧度——那里头塞了东西，他用鞋尖顶起李瑜的下巴，眯着眼看他泛着红晕的脸，“这是我的礼物？”

“您，满意吗？”李瑜鼓起勇气看他，脸红得更厉害了。

常怀瑾不答话，收了腿，俯身扯开了李瑜睡裙脖子附近的松紧带，棉质睡裙便自领口顺从垂下，像打开一个并不正派的视角，供常怀瑾垂眼窥探，他笑了一下，“白色的，蕾丝勒得你舒服么？”

李瑜抿了一下嘴巴，“舒服的，主人。”

“是么。”他要李瑜跪坐到腿中央，把手从敞开的领口伸了进去，摸他的乳头。

“唔……”李瑜小声呻吟着，大腿不安分地夹在一起，常怀瑾用力捏了一下，他便很懂事地说，“主人玩得我、很舒服……嗯……”

“哪里舒服？”

“小、小骚货的，乳头……”

常怀瑾笑了一下，让李瑜情不自禁地颤抖一瞬，“真乖，知道自己是骚货，今天扭得好骚。”

“把衣服揽到胸前，自己叼住。”

李瑜照做，便露出白皙的腰腹，和丝袜完整的样子，松紧带连接着大腿和腰上的蕾丝，因为跪坐的缘故绷得有些紧，把他的皮肤往下勒出一道色情的沟壑，胯间的东西鼓在有镂空花纹的内裤里，常怀瑾放过他的乳头，用脚踩上了那根委屈的玩意。

“啊——”李瑜没忍住叫了出来，被逼红了眼眶，常怀瑾踩得并不重，却也不轻，“上身靠到茶几上，把腿抱好。”

“是、主人。”

红粉的阴茎胀在雪白的大腿中央，格外吸引人，他双脚离地，因为快感绷紧指尖，又被丝袜裹得完整，仿佛被束缚住了，淫欲却勃发得更加肆意。

他忍不住侧过头小声呻吟着，“唔、啊……主人，主人的皮鞋，踩得好舒服嗯……”

“是不是就喜欢我穿西装操你？”

“是、是……”他终于敢看这个一身正经的男人，眼睛垂着只有零星温度，大概连怜悯都懒得给，“呜……好喜欢主人这样，这样操我……”

“但小骚货不乖，”常怀瑾残忍地说，“刚才一个劲地扭——规矩去哪里了？”他还用力碾了碾李瑜的阴茎。

“啊……”李瑜有些惊恐地抱紧了大腿，“是我错了，请、请主人罚我……”

“内裤脱了，”常怀瑾一边说一边把自己的领带扯了下来，“把你那根东西管好，勒紧点。”

李瑜接过领带，颤颤巍巍地脱下内裤在自己的阴茎上绑了个结，很难受的，几乎委屈得要哭了。

常怀瑾又让他爬到沙发上，开始极其恶劣地欣赏小奴隶穿情趣内衣的样子。

“丝袜很漂亮，我很喜欢。”他从脚腕开始摩挲，到了大腿，“这里勒得很紧，很漂亮。”

李瑜只觉得自己浑身上下每一个地方的热度都随着常怀瑾手掌的摸索被调动起来，而被他触碰的区域，几乎要着火了。

啪。

是他的主人扯开又放掉他大腿上的松紧带，弹出一道看不见的红痕，“骚货，”常怀瑾说，“敢穿吊带袜来勾引我——哪里学的？”

李瑜摇了摇头，常怀瑾也并不等他的回答，因为已经发现了更可爱的玩意，“原来今天是骚兔子，是不是发情了，嗯？”

他很随意地抽动李瑜夹在穴里的兔尾按摩棒，让身下人发出难耐的呜咽，“主人、主人……不要，玩我了……”

“撒谎。”常怀瑾故意摸他的大腿内侧和腰上的敏感点，终于让李瑜哭了起来，好爽。

“要不要罚？”

“要的，请主人、罚……罚骚兔子。”

常怀瑾嘲讽地笑了一下，似乎在笑李瑜的低贱与淫荡，却让李瑜更有快感了，他的主人命令道，“把屁股好好掰开，翘起来。”

深红的穴口被圆滚滚的兔尾遮掩着，又因为李瑜掰开的力度露了出来，睡裙柔软地堆叠在肩胛骨上，露出大片洁白的背，他喉咙里发出不满足的动静，常怀瑾没有手软，抄起沙发上的马鞭朝李瑜骚浪挺翘的屁股打了上去。

“啊……”

“报数。”常怀瑾又惩罚性地甩下一鞭。

“二、主人……”

啪。

“呜呜……”有些疼，他却可耻地分泌了腺液，“三，主人。”

啪，啪，啪。

“六、六，主人……”李瑜想把腿往里夹一夹，却又被常怀瑾无情地打了屁股。

“这一鞭是为什么？”

“不、不该乱动。”

“错……”他的主人俯身凑到他的耳边，“是因为小兔子的骚水太多了，都流出来了。”

“嗯……”李瑜泪眼朦胧着，“对不起、主人……”

“对不起什么？”

“小兔子、太……太骚了，对不起……”

“嘘——”常怀瑾很仁慈地原谅了这一点，“没关系，再骚一点，打到骚水滴到沙发上，好不好？”

“好、好，”李瑜点了点头，把屁股掰得更开了，“请主人、继续打我……要、更骚一点。”

“乖孩子。”

等到后穴分泌的淫水滴出一团水晕常怀瑾才放过他，把兔尾巴拔了出来，李瑜脱力地松开手，阴茎已经胀得不行了，他撅着屁股毫无底线地恳求着，“主人、主人……拿鸡巴操操小兔子、好不好？求您……求您……”

常怀瑾摸了摸他红肿的屁股，把李瑜抱坐到自己身上，淫水毁了干净的西裤，李瑜胆大包天地索吻，吻完又不知廉耻更不懂满足地磨蹭着那团鼓胀，“嗯……嗯……主人，要操，操操我……”绑着领带的玩意擦了一线液体在常怀瑾的西服上。

常怀瑾不再玩弄他，把隐忍已久的粗长释放出来，托着李瑜的屁股重顶了进去。

“啊——”他弓起背尖叫，又呜呜地哭，“太大了，主人的鸡巴、好大……”

“不大你怎么爽？骚宝贝。”

李瑜为这个称呼抖了一瞬，很敏感地叫着床，后穴已经为承欢做足了准备，不要适应多久就漫无边际地享受起快感，“嗯、嗯……好大，主人的鸡巴，操得我好舒服……”

“按摩棒舒服还是这样舒服？”

“这样、这样舒服……”他跟常怀瑾一起颠着，把脑袋伏在他的肩上，一半发骚，一半撒娇，“主人的鸡巴，操得我最舒服、嗯！好棒……”

“真是越来越骚了。”常怀瑾加快了顶弄，整个客厅都充斥着啪啪的撞击声。

“啊、啊、嗯！好舒服，慢、慢一点呜呜呜……”李瑜抓着他的背，名贵的衣料蹭得他羞耻，也蹭得他泛滥起快乐，“是主人的、骚宝贝啊……嗯、主人，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，”常怀瑾吻他的脖子，做着最后的冲刺，表白夹在喘息里，掺着情，掺着爱，还掺着他们下流的性，“我的骚宝贝。”

领带被解开，高潮双双来临，是极乐的寂静。

-

两个人一起进浴室洗了澡，常怀瑾还想来一次，李瑜却没力气了，很乖地帮他舔了出来。

“好不好吃？”常怀瑾问他。

李瑜嗔怪地看了他一眼，撒着娇要他抱，“一般般好吃。”

常怀瑾笑了下，“乖。”

李瑜犹犹豫豫地问他，“今天这样，喜欢吗？”

“明知故问。”常怀瑾替他吹干了头发，把人往卧室抱，李瑜便害羞地亲了他一口，“一到四是不同的四套……我不知道你喜欢哪样的。”

“所以给我选，不喜欢也是我活该。”常怀瑾捏了捏他的鼻子，李瑜笑眯眯地带着鼻音，“你袄聪明呀。”

常怀瑾觉得他可爱，把人搂进被窝，灯熄了，他也敢说一点自己的心情，“本来还担心你……接受不了我当主人了。”

“怎么呢？”

“因为那天的事，”常怀瑾在黑暗里看着他，“怕你不能把自己全部交给我……是我想多了。”

李瑜凑近他，点了点小脑袋，“是有点想多，但一想到你会这么在意我，我也好开心呀。”

常怀瑾笑了下，“今天怎么这么能撒娇。”

“做得好爽嘛……”

“……”他有些无奈，“怎么这么不害臊了？”

李瑜还是有些脸红的，“因为、你也喜欢的，不会觉得我……对吧？”他耍赖地蹭常怀瑾，“就是舒服就是舒服。”

常怀瑾被他可爱化了，李瑜的这一面还有谁见过？白天五句话里三句在训人的李老师在自己面前，是个讨要怜爱的幼稚鬼，好像那个大学生长久地存在着，他在常怀瑾这里，根本不需要长大。

“嗯，你舒服，我也舒服。”他揉了揉李瑜的屁股，“疼不疼？”

“有一点点。”李瑜说。

听出他有些困了，常怀瑾便询问了最后一件事，“今年过年和我一起回韶园？”

李瑜没有多加犹豫，嗯了一声，“好，要带礼物吗？”

“不用，”常怀瑾亲了亲他的额头，“我会备好，你不用操心。”

“我们一起挑吧？”李瑜问，又说，“要是已经准备好了、就算了。”

常怀瑾突然想到自己的小鱼和家里很久没有联络了，虽然他不认为常家值得李瑜眷恋，这次回去不过也是“正式”的一项流程，他也还是应下，“当然可以。一起过年的只有我姐和小妈，初一家里才陆续来人拜年吃饭，到时候你愿不愿意露面都可以，不用紧张。”

李瑜点了点头，又想了些什么，捡起方才的话题，慢吞吞地对爱人说，“常先生，其实你不要担心在我面前丢人……或者不够厉害。”

常怀瑾认真听着，李瑜小声说着，似乎困得睁不开眼睛，语气却十分虔诚，“因为我永远崇拜你。”

常怀瑾眨了两下眼睛，似乎懂得了什么，于是也对迷迷糊糊的李瑜说，“知道了，就像我永远觉得你可爱一样。”


	61. Chapter 61

冬季过得并不快，每天都冷，根据有没有下雪区分今朝昨日，以及每天李瑜变着花样做的甜点，和家庭影院里大同小异的电影情节——这样想来，日子似乎千篇一律，又在每分每秒间流淌着碎金，让常怀瑾的确觉得它们过去了，谈不上失去，因为未来似乎同样数不尽。

到底活络起来了，这个冬天，于是寒冷也就望得到头，于是寒冷也根本不值得哀怨。

他今年提前了好几天歇在家里，等李瑜的早中晚餐，自己则勤勤恳恳学着洗碗。偶尔也帮忙择菜，试过一次拿锅铲炒肉，围上围裙就让李瑜憋笑憋出内伤，不干了。分担家务的确有必要，但奇奇怪怪的自尊心似乎更胜一筹，何况事后还得让李瑜拿舌头送着草莓来哄呢。

“礼物都拿好啦？”李瑜终于选好要穿的衣服，“别忘了希宝。”

常怀瑾拎起猫示意可以出门了，他没有催难得过分在意仪容的李老师，任他紧张着，常怀瑾觉得这是对方很在意自己，在意他们关系的意思。

“诶，”李瑜在玄关又喊住了他，“围巾没有围拢。”

常怀瑾便站定让他替自己把这条旧围巾戴妥帖，收尾是熟悉的在领口轻轻一压，像按压信笺的火漆印，封存了关于家的誓言。常怀瑾手里还抱着希宝，隔着见怪不怪的猫咪俯身吻了吻自己的爱人，“好了，走吧。”

李瑜郑重地点了点头，下巴把深灰围巾凹出一个温柔的窝，“走吧。”

显而易见，今天是大年三十，他们要回韶园过年。

李瑜抱着希宝在副驾，“真的不用吃午饭吗？我感觉只去吃晚餐，有点不合礼数。”

希宝窝在他腿上，白乎乎的小爪子扒着李瑜手里牙膏状的营养膏，小舌头发出吸溜吸溜的声音，常怀瑾看它烦，“喂这么多做什么，它还不够胖？”才回答李瑜的问题，“不用回，就吃个年夜饭。”

李瑜说好吧，又替猫儿子说话，“哪里胖了，你又乱说，过年给他吃多一点嘛。”

常怀瑾瞥了他们一眼，笑了下，“行，过年也让我多吃一点。”

李瑜看了后视镜的常怀瑾一眼，没有吭声，耳尖泛了点红。

出发前收拾去韶园短住的必要品，这人光明正大地把那套兔尾情趣内衣往行李箱里塞，李瑜梗着脖子跟他辩论半天，才把吊带袜留在了荆馆——意思是睡裙要带，且为了弥补常怀瑾，还要带上那件白衬衫。李瑜总觉得等老了，自己要吵不过常怀瑾。

车里放着他们前几天看的电影的配乐，李瑜伴着提琴声有些出神地摸希宝柔软的毛，一边回顾昨晚自己认真询问过的常家状况。

年夜只有姐姐与后母，他在常怀瑾平淡的叙事中多少有点提心吊胆，常怀瑾丧母时方才十岁，家里不多久便添了位新的女主人，他忧心忡忡地问，“她没有对你不好吧？”

常怀瑾愣了一下才懂李瑜的意思，后母似乎从来不是一个与贤淑有关的词，他笑了下，“当然没有，她……性格并不差。”

肖明仪要是听了，估计会难以相信。

她坐在韶园主别墅的二楼大厅内，看上去是在百无聊赖地玩弄自己的饰品，预备挑一串合适的珍珠链，实则没几分钟就隔着正对韶园大门的小阳台，观察黑漆铁门的动静。常怀馨在一楼吃红得发紫的樱桃，两个人互不打扰。

黑色迈巴赫在门外露出一截车脑袋，肖明仪有些慌张地收了视线，将至花甲的脸上妆容整洁，头发再三确认过，到底又为她的不安抖落两缕，人影晃过镜子，她把头发别到耳后，想起自己到底还未挑好项链。

她当常家的主母二十三年了，这应该是她引以为傲的一段婚姻，即便是第二段。

第一段破裂的原因——甚至谈不上破裂，应该说成她被逐出夫家的原因，是她婚后四年都没能成功得孕。一个怀不上孩子的联姻妻子的价值几乎可以忽略不计，肖家把她灰扑扑地接了回来，倒也没有多嫌，只是有些多余。而她这些年来会做的，唯一会做的与富太太们打牌寒暄的技能，似乎也同样多余起来，毕竟她不是谁家的太太了，离过婚没人要的老婆娘——她知道她们这样笑她，见了面打个招呼，她也总能很得体地笑回去。毕竟人不能自己看不起自己。

她日渐老了，却比笑话她的旧友老得慢些，或许自尊到生出些恨的人，总归显得年轻。

那么三十六岁，这个还算风华的年纪，趁着常家夫人溘然而逝的好消息——锦上添花着大常先生爱妻，不打算再要孩子的喜讯，她终于等来了机会。肖明仪实在是一个年龄合适且子宫安全的好商品，便扬眉吐气地嫁了过去。她还那样年轻。

又是四年了，大常先生郁郁而终，肖明仪淡漠地看他与前妻合葬的墓陵，觉得自己比谁都能证明，他爱妻。

一下子忙了起来，光是美容打牌协同捉奸已经不够，肖明仪不得不着手处理常家内外虎视眈眈的爪牙，还要教化与她并不亲密的孩子，她哪里会呢？最后只能用她在这套权力游戏中唯一熟知的方法——理所当然地典卖了后女的婚姻，接下来，便等常怀瑾长大。

于是在常怀馨与常怀瑾对她的嘲讽与漠然中等待着，像一位无望的君主，戴着虚空却沉重的冠冕，她总是坐得很直——多谢少女时期的礼仪老师，常夸她名如其人——又似乎只能依靠这股仅存的姿态，对抗她这段酸朽的生命，一旦低头，整个人都要烂掉。

肖明仪实在什么都没有，只剩一张没被腐坏的皮。她是这样虚假的年轻着，因为她的幸福似乎从没来过。

她没戴珍珠项链了，似乎怕被瞧不起，显得高调，只套了环翡翠镯子，扶着楼梯款款下楼，常怀馨也起了身，她倒笑得十分明媚，“您下来了？”

肖明仪没应，坐在沙发上等，常怀馨今天懒得笑她端姿态，站到门口等迈巴赫驶进来。

“姐。”

常怀瑾搂着李瑜往门口走，先喊了她，李瑜很紧张地拎着袋子，到门口把袋子递了过去，跟上讲台讲课似的，字正腔圆地说，“新年快乐。”

“你也快乐。”常怀馨笑眯眯的，她今天还特地穿了身大红的旗袍，裹着炭黑短袄，白珍珠耳饰，一截腿露出来不知道冷似的，立在那里就是风景，李瑜这辈子只见过一位她这样气质独特的女性，她却很接地气地马上给他塞了个红包。

李瑜不知道该不该接，他与常怀馨是平辈，没这样的道理——

“拿着吧，”常怀馨朝他笑，“好久不见，这是改口费，以后直接叫姐了。”

肖明仪坐在客厅不动，她自居长辈，听着门口温馨的动静却只觉得难捱，似乎这栋屋子不是新添进一位可亲的家庭成员，而仅仅丰满了敌方，让她的存在更加边缘。

李瑜被常怀馨接纳的态度暖了心神，放松不少，叫了她姐姐，又大着胆子往这栋宽敞得吓人的别墅里面走，常怀瑾想替他取围巾，就看着李老师很自觉地找到沙发上装耳聋的肖明仪，把第二个袋子给递了过去。

肖明仪到底也起了身，“这么客气，路上堵不堵？”

“不堵的，街上人不多。”李瑜答，看清肖明仪的脸有点惊讶，似乎跟自己母亲差不太多，穿着富丽，气质也和母亲一样有些严肃——果然又是一个红包，分量比头一个还大些，他学以致用，收下后很懂事地说，“谢谢妈妈。”

穿堂而过的北风似乎吵闹一瞬，搅乱了一屋子的沉默。

常怀馨抱希宝的动作顿了两秒，才最先反应过来，“都站着做什么？我要阿姨买了新鲜的樱桃，小瑜要不要尝尝？”

“好的。”他有点慌乱，意识到自己似乎做错了事，只好坐在沙发上等常怀瑾过来。

肖明仪没出声，捻了几颗樱桃，等常怀瑾把李瑜的围巾取下来拿去挂的间隙才开口，“我听怀瑾说你在高中教书？”

“嗯。”李瑜看着她的眼睛，“挺、挺巧的，我是陈劲的班主任。”

肖明仪有些惊讶，“那的确挺有缘分——其实陈劲本来该去念国际高中的，他自己不肯。”她没继续说了，这话似乎有点看不起普高的意思，李瑜却没有多想，只问她，“是有出国的打算吗？”

等常怀瑾坐回来，李瑜和肖明仪已经深入聊到了陈劲的未来发展，只是一个委婉地帮着学生说话，一个觉得外孙太淘气。

“淘呗，”常怀瑾顺口接了句，“总要长大的，就这几年了。”

“就这几年还不抓紧。”她侧了一下头，最终抿了下唇，起身离开了。

常怀馨正好端了热饮过来，李瑜很紧张地问常怀瑾，“我是不是，做得不好？”

“没有，”常怀馨抢了白，想起方才撞见的红了眼眶的小妈，凉薄地笑了一下，似乎又有些奇怪的温度，“你多喊她妈妈，就没事了。”

“是吗？”他觉得常怀馨还是很好亲近的，毕竟五年前也算短暂地认识过。常怀馨理所当然地笑了一下，“是啊，你喊我姐，”又指了下常怀瑾，“喊他老公，一个道理。”

两个人都愣了下，常怀瑾先笑了一声，又安抚心情大概跟坐过山车似的李瑜，“嗯，一个道理。”

常怀馨不傻，马上反应过来这两人平常不这么叫，朝李瑜笑了下，“不好意思，不知道你们两口子平常怎么喊。”

“没事，没事。”便掩饰尴尬般端起热可可，只觉得韶园的地暖和热饮，比荆馆的暖气厉害多了，让他的脸烫得吓人。

姐弟两人聊了聊近况，希宝好久不见常怀馨了，在她怀里难得乖巧，李瑜也有一搭没一搭地回话，有了些自然的笑，这似乎的确是回家的触感。

他瞥到桌上还未动过的一杯热饮，犹豫几秒还是问了问常怀瑾的意见，“我去把这杯端给妈妈吧，好吗？”

常怀瑾捏了捏他的手，最终只说，“去吧，应该在二楼右手第一个房间。”

常怀馨目送他上楼，最终只对弟弟说，“挺好的。”

李瑜到了二楼，看见一个直面韶园正门，延展出主楼的小阳台，有落地玻璃门隔着，似乎开了几寸缝，他没有多留意，径直走到第一个房门前，扣了扣。

“请进。”

便推了进去，其实方才关于陈劲的谈话并不糟糕，李瑜先喊了人，“妈妈，”他的确有点不太习惯，“您要喝热可可吗？”

肖明仪朝他点了点头，“你进来吧。”顿了两秒，“不用说敬称。”

“您”一般只出现在常怀馨嘲讽她的对话里，倒不是介意李瑜用这个字，只是觉得，她或许该少一点姿态，才能……

“好的。”李瑜把杯子递了过去，还是主动道了歉，“刚刚是我不该多说陈劲的事的，您、你毕竟是他的家长，我只是班主任。”

肖明仪愣了两秒，意识到李瑜大概觉得自己离席是与他的谈话，“你可能误会了，我没有觉得被冒犯。”她朝他坐正，“何况……你现在也是我们家的一员，陈劲也该喊你舅舅，不要见外。”

“你没生气就好。”他放松地笑了一下，觉得肖明仪其实并不是个古板的母亲。他不知道她从没觉得自己当过母亲。

“那我不打扰了。”李瑜说，肖明仪却不自主前倾了些，“坐下聊聊天吧，楼下他们看电视，吵得很。”

她或许该少一点姿态，才能多听几句李瑜真诚地喊她妈妈，才能和这个很斯文的青年建立一点她以为自己再也不会拥有的情感联系。

常怀瑾等了半个小时快晚餐了李瑜还没下来，却和姐姐很默契地没有上楼催促，似乎有什么在这栋空阒已久的古堡里悄然改变着，他们也后知后觉地发现自己并不抗拒这种改变。毕竟肖明仪明白常怀馨和常怀瑾恨她，他们却更加清楚，之所以恨是因为除了肖明仪，无人可恨而已。其实也不必相看两厌，常怀馨吃了颗樱桃，都这么多年了。

晚餐时李瑜直接被肖明仪示意坐到了自己一侧，又是夹鱼又是夹肉，常怀馨在对面看得好笑，心里知道小妈图的是那句“谢谢妈妈”，她不知道怎么想的，给肖明仪舀了碗骨汤，“妈，补补。”

肖明仪愣了一瞬，打量了两秒后女的表情，确认不是讥笑，才有些出神地接了过来。更别论饭后四个人围着打麻将，常怀瑾刻意喂了几个子给她，表情难得温和，还笑着说，“妈今天手气真好。”

李瑜不知道他们三个暗流汹涌，牌臭得要命，总是输似乎有点丢人，常怀馨怎么给他子吃也救不过来，让了几次胡，最后只能无奈地笑，“小瑜啊，这真不是我们几个欺负你。”

他不好意思地笑说，“我不怎么打牌。”

常怀瑾颇有护人的自觉，“输了算我的，”又朝姐姐说，有点不屑，“你胡你的，让子也没我赢得多。”

常怀馨很不优雅地嗤了一声，“来呗。”

肖明仪随小辈斗嘴，要说打牌谁有她打得多？七分运气三分技，她也闷声不响靠着三分满的技术赚了大半，最后还敦促常怀馨拿现金当场给钱，极其不具有家长严明作派地又包了个红包给李瑜，“你拿着，当压岁钱。”

常怀馨笑着问她，“那我呢？妈妈。”

“四十多岁了，也不害臊。”她却是笑着的。

常家没有守岁的传统，九点多就各自回了房间。

李瑜洗完澡换了白色睡裙，也来不及害羞，在床上乐滋滋地——数钱。

“好多呀，会不会不太好？”他把钱数完又收了回去，朝进门的常怀瑾道，“我从小到大的红包加起来都没今天多。”

常怀瑾捏了捏他的脸，“别人的钱拿的这么心甘情愿，我的要巴巴地求着你用？”

他很傻地笑了一下，“这是改口费呀，还有压岁钱……我快十年没收过压岁钱了。”

常怀瑾把他的红包拿开，压着人亲了上去，“以后每年我给你包，”又说，“每年都平平安安的。”

李瑜跟他抵着额头，蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“嗯，谢谢常先生。”

常怀瑾又问他，“那你什么时候跟我改口？”手也从裙底摸了进去。

李瑜想起姐姐的话，脸腾地红了，“改什么啊……我们又还没有，结婚。”

常怀瑾没有逗他，而是很赞同地点了点头，“是不该这么随便就改。”

李瑜没有多想，只说，“我们会结婚的吧？”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“当然会。”手已经摩挲到腰上了，李瑜很顺从地抬起双腿，环住了他的腰，很痴情地吻常怀瑾的脸颊和脖子，以及性感的喉结，他忍不住唤他，“先生。”

那似乎的确唤的是另一层含义了，又或许早就暗渡陈仓了另一层含义。

常怀瑾喊他，“宝贝。”

李瑜把后穴暴露出来，任他抚弄，发出满足的低叹，心里也想要更满足一点，于是问他，“爱不爱我？”

“爱你。”

常怀瑾吻他的唇。

在李瑜的坚持下常怀瑾还是把套子拿了出来，不过戴上的方法到底要特殊些，李瑜跪在床上，用嘴巴含着，把洞腔对准那根东西的顶端，上下唇含住龟头，常怀瑾摸摸他的脑袋，便继续用口腔裹着往里送，吞不下了，就退出来用红软的舌头把塑胶一寸寸往根部舔，还配合着牙齿注意分寸的咬弄。

“做得很好，”常怀瑾很温柔地摸他的头顶，“乖孩子。”

李瑜很享受地蹭了蹭他的手掌，然后乖巧地爬到床头，把睡裙底下的屁股撅了起来，还晃了晃，绵软的布料随着他的动作摆动着，他回头羞怯地做着勾引，“主人。”

常怀瑾笑了一下把他的睡裙掀了起来，堆到腰上，不轻不重地打了两下他的屁股，就很温柔地掐着他的腰插了进去。

他们做得很慢，一点也不急躁，李瑜又是主人又是先生地喊，一会儿跪得乖顺，一会儿又撒娇要他的抱，常怀瑾都听他的，给威严，也丝毫不吝宠爱。似乎是两片彼此交融缠绵着化到对方身体里的雪水，慵懒地荡出情动喘息与脉脉低唤。

第一轮过去后李瑜赖在常怀瑾怀里休息，每一寸皮肤都被他触碰过了，整个人都软暖着，窗外雪落得似乎也很缓，李瑜跟他说悄悄话，“常先生，我好开心。”

“嗯。”常怀瑾和他十指交握着，声音很低。

李瑜觉得他好犯规，轻轻一应就撩得自己要起反应，他咬了咬常怀瑾的喉结，接着道，“感觉姐姐和妈妈……都比较喜欢我，对我很好。”他说，作保证似的，笑得有点憨傻，“我以后也会对她们好的。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“那我呢？”

李瑜亲亲他的嘴巴，“对你最好。”

常怀瑾满意地捏了捏他的小屁股。

李瑜蹭了两下，又有些认真地对他说，“谢谢你，常先生。我以为自己不会再有……这样的家了。”

“肖阿姨和我妈妈其实有一点像，”他垂了眼睛，“都有一点严肃，但妈妈对弟弟会好些。今天肖阿姨给我包了压岁钱呢，你和姐姐都没有，好像……我也变成‘弟弟’了。”

“哎，”他有些苦恼地闭上眼睛，“好幸福。”

常怀瑾没有笑他，很珍贵地吻了吻他的额头，决定保密这些年来自己和常怀馨从没喊过肖明仪“妈妈”的事实，李瑜不用知道这里曾经是个残破的家，因为这一点已经随着他的来到发生了改变。

常怀瑾以为自己对韶园早就不抱任何温馨的期望，却没想过一切来临得这样措不及防，然而又和他怀里小孩的特征一样，温吞又自然，没有大开大合的争斗，润物无声地揉化了他们三人若即若离的冷漠咒诅。

李瑜似乎给他带来了一切，就像李瑜也觉得，常怀瑾给自己带来了一切一样。

他们接了一个很长的吻，交换感恩和无尽的爱意，这冬天实在是太丰盛了。

常怀瑾也搂着他说话，要他看屋外的飘落的雪，“第一次想你，也是这样的天气。”

“什么时候的事？”李瑜问他。

常怀瑾想了想，“很早的时候，第二天你迟到了，记不记得？”

李瑜点点头，似乎感叹了一下，“你那个时候也会想我啊。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，“很早就开始想你了，是我太笨。”

他们又断断续续聊了许多，常怀瑾尤为坦诚地说着五年来自己做了些什么，说他也很愚钝地恨过他，又说自己怎样磕绊地学会了想念他，“其实不是没办法找到你，甚至把你抓回来。”常怀瑾的下巴蹭了蹭怀里人的脑袋，“但不太敢，好像觉得你光是这样折磨我就够了，总比再见到的时候，你也忍不住要恨我要好。”

常怀瑾顿了顿，“这样说也不对，我情愿你恨我。”李瑜看着他，不知道该说什么，就听到他接道，“我怕你忘了我。”

李瑜眼睛有些红，他摇了摇头，“没有忘的，五年也没能忘掉。”

常怀瑾拥住他，两个人就这样断断续续地填补了五年的经历与情绪，以及彼时对对方似爱也类恨的复杂感情。李瑜忍不住对他说，“做吧，我想做。”

常怀瑾看了下时间，“快零点了，过完再做。”

李瑜笑了一下，“你怎么这么有仪式感了？”

常怀瑾没有回话，分针走到五十几的时候他下床说要替他倒杯温水，李瑜在床上看雪，等他回来。

怎么去了这么久？

快零点了，李瑜挪到床沿准备出去找他，就看到常怀瑾推门进来，端了杯温水，零点要到了。

李瑜光着脚坐在床上，朝他笑，“好慢。”

常怀瑾看他喝了几口水，有些奇怪地站着，未等李瑜出口询问，韶园的草坪上突然亮起一注闪耀的金色花火，李瑜还没反应过来，就看到身前的男人迎着窗外的光，朝他单膝跪了下来。

那似乎有点滑稽，常怀瑾的表情过于郑重，却穿着灰色的睡袍，然而那道明灭的金光穿越万千白雪照在他脸上，又是这样神圣。

他打开绒面戒指盒，似乎训练了上百遍，然而胸中的悸动却是人生中的仅此一次，他朝坐在床沿垂着白色脚丫的人道，

“李瑜先生，请问你愿意和我结成伴侣吗？”

窗外发出一声整齐的花火擦燃的声音，却没有李瑜预料到的爆响嗡鸣，他有些呆傻地点了点头，又重重点了两下，最后呜咽着哭了出来。

“我愿意，”他起身踩到地板上，眼泪扑簌簌的像金色的命运之河汹涌溅出的碎滴，他说，“我愿意。”

遥祝这一刻的圆满与欢喜，命运从此消失不见，因为它已无需再狡猾地设置任何苦难与欢欣，终于可以毫无遗憾地奔涌而去，席卷枯荣草木，春秋四季，皆是这对眷侣能携手走过的人间风景。

常怀瑾起身把戒指套进了李瑜的无名指中，又等李瑜替自己套上，他们接了一个庄严而战栗的吻，似乎在许下新的咒语。

李瑜被常怀瑾压倒在床上，窗外的亮光闪了眼，他侧过头去看，韶园草坪上由排列整齐的树状烟火静谧燃出一个金色圆圈，倒映在他泪光未尽的瞳孔里，那似乎是独属这个神圣夜晚的无名指环。

常怀瑾随着他的目光望过去，他画地为牢的用心实在明显。

“宝贝，谁也不逃出去。”

the end


	62. 番外·一

这个年过得很圆满，初一李瑜和常怀瑾一起去墓园拜了大常先生与夫人，十指相握的手露出一圈银色的光环，像这个冬天凝结而成的两瓣永不消弭的雪。

李瑜认真鞠了一躬，朝墓碑上笑意温柔的两位长辈拜年问好，介绍了自己，又很郑重地承诺会与常怀瑾长远地走下去。他突然有些难过，在直面常怀瑾亲生父母的墓碑时才能十分直观的体会到，自己的爱人这些年来的确是很孤单的。

“我会好好照顾他，”李瑜很认真地说，“也会一直陪着他的，请你们放心。”

常怀瑾握了握他的手，“我也是。”他拍拍李瑜的背，“先回车里，我再说点话。”

李瑜点点头，给他留下与父母共处的时间。

常怀瑾看他出了园子，才垂头认真看起墓碑上的两张照片，他和母亲是很像的，尤其是眼睛。

“爸妈，新年快乐。”他突然笑了一下，吐出一蓬白雾，“好像还是头一次心情不错地来看你们，前几年姐给你们告我状了吧。”

“之前跟你们说和白家联姻后就感觉很难高兴起来，好像谁都不太高兴，我是，姐也是。现在觉得错得有些离谱。”常怀瑾垂了眼睛，这是他难得内心外露的时候，“人也带给你们看了，麻烦你们多多保佑我们，平安一些，健康一些就好，至于以后在不在一起，倒不用太操心，分不开了。”

常怀瑾三十几的年纪也在父母面前萌发一点絮叨的小性子，又交代起公司的事，“和小鱼是一定不会有孩子了，我也不打算过继或领养，这点还没跟他说，他那小脑瓜估计也不会考虑这些——打算慢慢分权给堂叔那边，有几个能力不错的后辈，常安倒是肯定不会倒，但也够呛，不过我呢，”他微笑着，“觉得咱们家这样就挺好，没什么遗憾的。集团毕竟不是家，希望你们也理解。”

他默了半晌，和照片上微笑的两人对视，最后只说，“我很感谢他。家里都好，你们放心。”

他从前只说过“我很好”或者“公司很好”，甚至对后者的交代要详尽得多，似乎这样父亲才能放心，今年却不这么想了，而终于成为：我过得很幸福，家里也在慢慢回温成家的样子，你们放心。

碑前冷硬的地面承担过常怀馨枯站许久的酸苦与眼泪，也听闻着常怀瑾阴郁的沉默和机械的报告，终于在今天目睹一桩热暖的誓言，和已及而立的孩子为了幸福搏动的心。常怀瑾转身出了园子，突然鼓噪出一阵柔风，让他回了一下头，最终微笑着回到迈巴赫里。

李瑜又在伸手借着雪光看自己的戒指了，听到开门的动静朝常怀瑾笑了一下，对方牵过他的手吻了吻，突然说，“想不想去旅游？”

“嗯？”李瑜被他突如其来的主意问得一愣，“去哪里？”

“你想去哪里？”常怀瑾问他，发动了汽车，“南方海边，或者欧洲——护照办了吗？”

李瑜摇了摇头，“没有，最近过年估计也不好办呢，就在国内吧。你怎么突然想去旅游，公司年后不忙吗？”

“给自己放个假，趁你教高一，寒暑假都长。”常怀瑾说，“而且都求婚了，你也答应了，算……蜜月？”

李瑜睁圆了眼睛，“那是结完婚才过的。”

“这不民政局也休假么，”他笑了一下，“你不要闹我，就是想和你过一下二人世界，旅游回来我们就去领证。”

“好吧。”李瑜从后视镜悄悄看了眼常怀瑾开车的样子，右手摸了摸自己的戒指，又小声说了句，“好吧。”

眼睛不能更弯了，常怀瑾在等红灯时跟他接了个吻。

初四就启程了，常怀馨还想跟着一起去，陈劲听说了也很有兴趣，李瑜看了眼妈妈，犹犹豫豫说要不要改成家庭旅游？把常怀瑾气笑了，说你们想来就一起来，转头就把温泉山庄空余的别墅全包了，一间不给家里人留，常怀馨恨不得拿鞋跟戳死他，有钱还真挺了不起。

“真的都租下来了吗？”李瑜扯了扯飞机上的小毯子盖在身上，朝身旁的男人道，“你不要乱花钱。”

常怀瑾有些卖乖地解释，“是包了，当作新年礼物送给几个故交的长辈了，没浪费。山庄别墅之间隔得远，不会见到。”

李瑜点点头，又说，“那其实和家里一起——”

“当然不一样。”常怀瑾说，“肯定要在当地旅游，八成得缠着你，来回路上还得一直在一起。”

李瑜笑了一下，觉得精明地争取和自己二人时光的常先生有点可爱，“常先生，你好喜欢我喔。”

常怀瑾偏过头去亲李瑜的脖子和耳朵，闹得他很痒，咯咯笑着，手没用什么力气地挡，和小学生课后打闹一样，你追我躲，却不是蛮横地追，也并非真意要躲，被亲得太痒了就亲回去，亲回去就和讨人厌的那双唇撞在一起，交换着细微的水声，听到乘务人员的脚步声时李瑜才红着脸退了回去。

常怀瑾看了假寐的爱人几秒，替他拉下遮光板，又按了按小毛毯，低声说，“不闹你了，睡会儿，醒了就到嶙城了。”

李瑜睁了眼睛，用气音对很幼稚的常怀瑾说，“我也喜欢你。”

-

行李比他们早一天到山庄的别墅中，是一栋现代和风样式的二层建筑，屋内装修大都是木制工艺，一楼的玻璃门外是几方不小的温泉，汩汩地冒着热气。一般都设有木栅栏在温泉外周保护游客隐私，他们这栋靠近山顶，位置偏高，周围也没有人行道，索性没有阻挡视线的栅栏，只环绕一排防止坠落的栏杆，能直接俯瞰城市的夜景。

李瑜先检查了行李，有些奇怪地对常怀瑾说，“怎么比我整理的要多一个箱子？”

常怀瑾没解释，只问他累不累，要不要休息会儿，过一个小时就能吃饭了。

李瑜想了想，“我们出去转转，吃完饭，晚上回来再泡温泉？”

常怀瑾说好，两个人便出门了。

时间不长，他们只绕着别墅区转了转，吃了半山腰的日料，李瑜注意到偶尔能看见几棵樱树，红艳艳地开了花，跟常怀瑾说了，对方怪他没注意看刚刚别墅外的景色，也是有一棵樱树在温泉附近的。

便有些着急地想回别墅，近距离拈一拈花瓣，进了屋常怀瑾却没让他直接往温泉奔，“去冲个澡，换身衣服就直接下来泡温泉，等会儿看个够。”

李瑜觉得也好，只是在洗完换浴衣的时候折腾了许久，站在镜子前拉拉扯扯才把左右弄对称，有些局促地下了楼。

常怀瑾已经背靠着岩石看起了徐徐降临的夜景，肩背的肌肉因为他展臂的动作隆起好看的弧度，发梢蘸满了雾气，湿湿地坠着，十分慵懒，又有种悠然的性感。旁边还放了一蛊酒。

李瑜拉开玻璃门的声音让他回头转身，笑了下，“脸怎么这么红？”

李瑜站在那里有点不敢靠近，二月料峭的山风也捎不走他的心动。

常怀瑾转身看着他，欣赏李瑜穿上他特地买的藏蓝浴衣的样子，锁骨在中央隐隐冒出一座小丘，腰被勒得很细，底下露出的一对脚踝还隐约有点浴后的粉色，光着脚脆生生地踩在离地二十公分的木廊上，他满意地欣赏片刻，“宝贝，把衣服脱了。”

李瑜没有出声，任常怀瑾在温泉里欣赏他抽出腰绳的动作。

中央的腰带像蛇一样滑卷着堆到木廊上，他稍微迈步，浴衣也随着腿往外迈和束缚的消失迎着夜风飘展开，垂落在地面，像徐徐抖落的罂粟花瓣，走出一个埋伏已久的夜妖，他又是这样羞涩，耳尖红彤彤的，常怀瑾想，李瑜总是做不到明目张胆的艳情勾引，却偏偏永远能成功钓走他的魂魄。

哗——

他的脚还没碰到水面就被常怀瑾给拽了下去，水底托揽他的动作却温柔，似乎在竭尽全力克制某种恨意，贴着李瑜红得滴血的耳朵道，“勾引我呢？”

李瑜的手搭在他的肩膀上，温泉的水蒸得他全身发烫，常怀瑾低沉的声音更是加了一把热柴，却有些不甘心般咬了咬对方的耳垂，“是你先勾引我的。”

常怀瑾笑了一声，把他压在岩石壁上，额头抵着他的，手有一下没一下地往他的身上浇水，似乎怕他着凉，又漫不经心地说，“又在诽谤我。”

李瑜瞪了他一眼，却也为他贴心的举动心软，眼睛大概是被蒸腾的缘故，水润润地看着对方，嘴巴也难得显出十分健康的红色，他环住常怀瑾的脖子，“要亲。”

常怀瑾便倾身很用力地吻他，逼得李瑜的肩背往岩壁上碾，很硬，臀被常怀瑾拖住了，连带着上身前拱了一下，再撞回岩壁时却没有痛感。常怀瑾把手臂垫在他身后了。

李瑜搂他脖子的力气大了些，偏偏又觉得腿软。常怀瑾真的很爱自己，他想。

两个人以相依唇齿为中心，偏头的弧度不夸张热烈亦不青涩拘谨，来来回回旋出他们熟知的暧昧轨迹，分不清是泉水荡出波纹的声音更大，还是他们唇舌绞揉的水声更明晰。

常怀瑾终于舍得松开他，手往大腿内侧去，又去吻他的耳廓，“想不想做？”

“泡会儿温泉再做，哪里有一开始就……对吧？”他躲了躲常怀瑾顶着自己的那玩意，对方无奈地嗯了一声，“要不要喝点酒，度数不高。”

李瑜点了点头，便等常怀瑾替他拿了杯酒过来，他突然意识到自己的恋人比起一开始要懂得照顾自己了，处处都很用心，却并不刻意，李瑜把自己浸到泉水里面，只留了一双眼睛在外面，眯了眯眼，还没喝酒就醉了起来。

常怀瑾把酒放到他脑袋顶上，把李瑜逗笑了，伸手拿了下来，站直露出胸膛，倚靠着抿了抿酒，甜丝丝的，不像是常怀瑾会喜欢的味道。

“好喝么？”常怀瑾靠在他旁边，也喝了一口。

李瑜点点头，心情很好的样子，两个人都没再说话。

山庄的空气很好，星夜辽阔，李瑜仰着头隔着泉雾看星星。他想起很多无意义的片段，远方许久没见的家人，幼儿园里丢失的一颗水果糖，高三用尽的中性笔芯，他的第一副眼镜。

常怀瑾从旁边揽了揽他，李瑜顺着他的力道转身往山下望，能看到嶙城纵横交织的橘黄的路网，明明灭灭的车流喘息，真美啊，他想，属于城市的温热脉搏，似乎也注送到他的血液里，感到一种辽远的热闹与寂静。

他突然很想常怀瑾。

常怀瑾却一直在看他，意识到把李瑜形容成木讷或许并不合适，因为并非呆板的静止，而是时间从他弯得缱绻的眼尾淌了过去，像一位温柔注视人间的神。

他为这个形容怔忡一瞬，然后很轻地吻了吻李瑜的后颈，让对方颤了一下，似乎被一个简单的封印拽回人世，常怀瑾继续吻他，吻到湿滑的肩膀，阴茎则不怀好意地蹭动在他的大腿中间，李瑜转过身有些动情地看他，“进去做好不好？我怕站不住。”

自然是好的，常怀瑾要他在温泉里等，他起身进屋拿了白色的宽大浴巾，等李瑜刚出水就裹着抱到怀里，像拥着一个独属于他的红尘客。

李瑜陷进榻榻米上铺垫的厚软白褥中，想张口喊他主人，却被常怀瑾亲了一口吞进去了，“今天不当小狗。”

李瑜朝他笑了一下，整个人都还有些热烘烘的，嗓子也有些黏糊，“那当什么？”

“我一个人的宝贝。”

李瑜有些害羞，还是对他说，“本来就是你一个人的。”

常怀瑾把浴巾拨开，似乎在剥什么果实的瓣，露出一截截肉欲横陈又光洁得不容侵犯的肤，他把李瑜的腿扛在肩上，侧过头去吻他的膝盖和腿间软肉，含情脉脉，胯却掰开得毫不客气。

他们没有用这个姿势做过，李瑜却没有意想中的害怕，而是很配合他的展开身体，侧躺着放松穴口，等常怀瑾扩张好了插进来。

因为他很想他。

常怀瑾的大腿抵着李瑜的后背，另一边则垫高李瑜躺在榻榻米一侧的大腿，好抬起他软乎的屁股，露出那个可爱的地方，直直对准自己的孽根。

“啊……”插进去了，他的腿因为常怀瑾的撞击打得更开了，腰陷出一个不可思议的弧度。

李瑜忍不住缩起手来，是个被欺负的姿态，常怀瑾等他适应好，就一下下撞了起来。

“嗯……”他今天的呻吟有种婉转的温柔，眼睛低垂着，又在逐渐加重的撞击中去看自己膝弯下发力的男人，他也在看着自己。

“常、常……”李瑜喊他，“慢，慢一点……”

“叫我什么？”常怀瑾不怀好意地磨了磨他的敏感点，威胁地倾身，让李瑜的韧带被拉得有些疼。

“呜……疼，”他晕出一点眼泪，“先生，先生……慢一点。”

常怀瑾还是让他忍着疼承受了自己的一个吻，被对方很委屈地看着，才起身放松了扛在自己肩上的腿，越来越重地顶了起来。

“啊、啊、嗯……”身下人的眼神也愈渐迷蒙，却没有从前的淫声浪语，而是一下下地唤他，“先生，嗯！先生……”

很舒服，常怀瑾每撞一次不仅有穴腔的快感，还有大展开的腿碰到他胸膛热度的酥麻感，让李瑜觉得自己是个被彻底掰开与之交合的雌兽，又像个牢牢钳制他的肉欲锁链。

常怀瑾也觉得这次有些矛盾的快感，他好像在一刻不停地攻占李瑜，又似乎被他全盘缴获了。

“嗯……先生，”李瑜的呻吟被撞得断断续续，“我、好爱你……爱你。”

“我也爱你，宝贝。”常怀瑾喘了喘，加快了撞击，李瑜大腿的肉被他撞得红了一片，才一股股把精液灌了出去。

李瑜伸手抠抓着被褥，也弓着背达到了高潮，常怀瑾把他的腿放了下来，那似乎都不是他自己的了。

他等心脏稍微平息，感受着大腿的️酸软，常怀瑾又很珍贵地俯身吻他的脸。

好像还不够，腿好累，但他还想要。

常怀瑾松了唇便见到一个不安地张开腿，用中指和无名指抠挖后穴把精液引出来的淫荡小孩，他羞怯地蹭了蹭常怀瑾的脸颊，“还想要，想要贴着你做，想用力一点。”

好像这只是一次温吞的打开身体与心扉的前戏。

他搂上常怀瑾的脖子，把自己湿热的穴往他身前送，像个索求无度的淫妖，“再操操我。”

偏偏哪一面常怀瑾都爱得没有办法。


	63. 番外二

上午十点，澄澈的日光穿过米白的窗帘，倒也不太能照亮缩在被子里腰酸背痛不想起床的李老师。

常怀瑾悠哉游哉地坐在榻榻米上戳鼓起来的被子，“还不起？太阳都晒屁股了。”

被子里的声音闷闷的，“屁股已经被戳烂了。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“别害臊了，乖一点，吃点东西，我们去嶙城看看。”

李瑜才把眼睛露出来，“不可以笑我。”

常怀瑾却还是微笑着看他，“嗯，不笑你。”

李瑜打量了他几秒，才红着脸蹿进了浴室。

其实屁股并没有那么疼，而是一想到昨晚自己跨在常怀瑾紧实的腰上不知廉耻地晃，喂不饱一样求他操，就觉得过于羞耻，却还落北了——常怀瑾最后也发了疯一样，把他摁在胯下捅，自己只有哭着要停的份。

他洗完脸，摸了摸自己后面，肿得不太明显，常怀瑾大概在他昏睡过去后尽心上了药，李瑜也觉得自己得了便宜还卖乖，可一清醒，到底还是觉得自己太淫荡。

因为他好想他，李瑜洗净手，有些出神地看从指尖流走的水，五年大概算不上漫长，却也绝不短暂，遥望的星空或倒映在瞳孔中的人间夜色，都让他产生了一种过于辽远的惶然，好像轻轻一睁眼他就穿越二十多年的岁月到了那个瞬间，再一闭眼这一切就都要马上消失不见。

好快，仿佛什么都还没有经历过，就像他原本可能要过的一种人生，他那五年的有限延续，延续到尽头就平白告终了，如果没有再遇到常怀瑾——

他不敢再想，所有生发的情感最终指向人类无可躲闪的孤独的宿命，李瑜只是本能地，无关理性地，在那一刻很想常怀瑾。

他出了浴室，换好衣服，下楼的时候看到常怀瑾在厨房，他站在楼梯喊他，“常先生，我想要抱。”

常怀瑾放下手里的酒瓶，朝他走了过去，把他从台阶上抱到地面，到了地面也没有松开，紧紧箍着他的腰和后背，“抱到了。”

李瑜嗯了一声，满足地眯了眯眼，对他的常先生说，“我爱你。”

常怀瑾笑了一下，“我也爱你。”

他的确不过是个穹顶下匆匆一生的平凡人类，李瑜想，但是还好，还好有常怀瑾，让他的人生充满爱乃至意义。

是点亮他生命的一个标记点，一页陪他读完这本书的书签，一滴和他一起流逝的水。李瑜突然笃信，自己将在未来无数个宏伟景象前，不断想起常怀瑾，就像眷恋着自己的生命。

常怀瑾揉了揉他的脑袋，补上一个为时稍晚的早安吻。

-

他喝了碗粥垫肚子，是常怀瑾目前唯一会做的，做得倒也不错。

“你在干什么？”李瑜往厨房探了探脑袋。

“嗯？”常怀瑾没有正面回答，“秘密。”

李瑜怕他又祸害厨房，把碗端了进去，顺便瞧瞧他在干什么，发现只是把葡萄酒倒进冰冻的模具里。

“……做冰棒？”李瑜问。

常怀瑾想了想，“差不多。”

“这里原本还有模具吗？”他说，“我都没发现。”

“不是，”常怀瑾笑了下，“我带来的，酒也是。”

“喔，”李瑜了然，“原来那个箱子装了这些。”他没有多问常怀瑾这样是不是好吃，只猜这是他的小爱好，毕竟李瑜自己不懂酒，只想着是一种自己没见过的品尝方式，常怀瑾也没多解释，把倒满酒的模具放进了冰柜里。

便一起出了门，缓缓下山，不急不躁地转悠。

嶙城多高山，又有温泉，位居华国二线城市的前列，听说还有一座影视基地，许多仿古建筑都建在那边——毕竟这里也有全国最好的戏剧、舞蹈和美术学院，被称作华国的艺术摇篮，思想前卫开放，却也是个养老胜地。

“一座年轻又古朴的城市。”李瑜跟他并排走在街道上，手里拿了当地特产的糖油粑粑，总结陈词道。

常怀瑾点了点头，有些惊讶，“怎么了解得这么清楚？”

李瑜有些得意地说，“来之前做了些功课。”

常怀瑾嗯了一声，又夸了夸他。

新芽冒尖，人声窸窣难辨，他们逛到一个面积很大的公园，喷泉很好看，雕塑是邱比特拉箭，常怀瑾要李瑜站在前面，给他拍了张照。

“好傻呀，”他看了眼照片，有些不好意思，“你也去，我也给你拍。”

常怀瑾想了想，喊住一个在写生的学生，麻烦他给自己和李瑜拍了张合照。

“谢谢。”李瑜朝对方笑了一下，又道了声新年快乐。

男生说了声不客气，又朝他们道，“新年快乐，百年好合。”

跟他一起画画的女生也看着他们抿嘴笑，李瑜又说了声谢谢，那个女生就对他们很友善地说，“祝你们旅行愉快。你们很般配。”这次轮到常怀瑾说了声谢谢。

李瑜一直到下午逛完博物馆都觉得很开心，隔一阵就要看看那张合照，常怀瑾说，“别笑了，嘴都咧到太阳穴了。”

“笑都不让我笑？”李瑜看了他一眼，又觉得自己好爱他，他说，“常先生，拍照的那一瞬间，两个陌生人还给我们祝愿，我觉得好像在教堂宣誓。”

他们似乎作为一对十分普通的情侣，受到了世界无心的祝佑，李瑜突然觉得旅行原来这样充满魅力，在于一些出其不意的际遇，和一些难言的感动。

常怀瑾听完只说，“年后我们挑个时间，办一办婚宴。”

李瑜盯着他，“那我们会宣誓吗？”

“当然会，”常怀瑾说，“你现在要誓言我也可以给你。”

李瑜有些苦恼地看着他，“那样没有仪式感……你怎么一点都不浪漫？”

两个人闻言都愣了一下，李瑜先笑了，“好吧，是我们的浪漫总是很难撞在一起。”

常怀瑾表示不认同，“应该说，你把我带进你的浪漫，我把你带进我的浪漫，这是双倍的。”

“……这还挺浪漫的，”李瑜笑弯了眼，“你突然好会说话。”

常怀瑾没有否认，最后只说，“因为总想给你最好的。”

他们又去了寺庙和几处有名的景点，春节时段人并不多，也不算冷清，有一些同样出游的人。手拉手很自在地走在人群的稀疏织网里，让李瑜产生了降落在昨晚看到的城市景象中的踏实感，他握紧了常怀瑾的手，觉得或许人生不是非得崇尚海枯石烂，而仅仅在于一种由内而外的参与，和他的先生一起。

常怀瑾关于人生的感悟或许比他简单些，他总爱隔着几步看李瑜，看这个离他稍远就显得有些冷淡的男孩——买水时则又礼貌地微笑说谢谢，他知道这就是李瑜平素的样貌，在学生面前或许还有不少威严，可他一转头看到自己在看他，就会抿着嘴笑。李瑜不知道，常怀瑾认为他为自己绽放的生动和可爱，就是人生中最珍贵的宝藏。

行程结束在黄昏时分，李瑜在回别墅的车里靠着常怀瑾睡了四十多分钟，的确有些累了。

常怀瑾借着山路上的壮丽黄昏看他的脸，像泼了一层橘红的墨水，秾丽却也十分温驯，他吻了吻他的额头，觉得春天实在近了，身侧的爱人已经迫不及待地在霞光中融了似的，春天似乎早就来了。

-

晚餐是在别墅吃的，常怀瑾打电话叫人送了餐，李瑜洗了个澡下来和他断断续续聊天吃饭，瓷碗和筷子碰撞的人间交响奏于傍晚的紫红幕布前，还有醇香葡萄酒助兴，不能怪他们吃完还要腻在一起多此一举地洗碗，常怀瑾把手伸进怀里人的睡袍也实在理所当然。

李瑜把手擦干净，笑着回头看他，“干什么？”

“你说呢？”常怀瑾把他抵在台边，“今天做宝贝还是做小母狗？”

李瑜亲了他一下，有些狡黠地说，“不能做你的小狗宝贝吗？”

常怀瑾笑了一声，“叫我。”

李瑜认输在他溺爱的气音里，伏在他肩上，喊道，“主人。”

“乖孩子。”他把他揽到怀里，手掌在臀部轻重揉捻，托着人往客厅去，李瑜乖巧地跪在地上，脱了浴袍和内裤，等他玩弄自己。

常怀瑾取了箱子里的蛇鞭和鱼形马鞭，他自有打算，先拾起蛇鞭责问，“昨天晚上怎么那么骚？”

李瑜动了动屁股，“因为，被主人操得很舒服。”

常怀瑾马上甩下一鞭在肩胛骨上，“谁被主人操？”

“嗯——”李瑜被打得有些疼，闷哼一声才回话，“是骚母狗。”

他颤颤巍巍地跪着，好久没被常怀瑾如此粗暴地对待了，李瑜也觉得自己好骚，因为他是那样有感觉，永远为常怀瑾冷情的主人姿态着迷。

常怀瑾踢了踢他的小腿，小狗很自觉地挪动两下，把膝盖调整到与肩同宽，又认真挺直了背，李瑜心跳得有些快，在听到常怀瑾暗含赞许的乖里果然又被赠予滔天的满足感。

他真的好喜欢常怀瑾摆弄自己，就像摆弄一个世俗以外的玩具，仅仅为了讨得他的欢心而存在，而这样的自己也是吸引着对方的——

“昨天的浴衣脱得很漂亮，”鞭子似有若无地游离在李瑜的背上，尾端偶尔蹭到他的大腿和性器，他的主人低声问他，“勾引我？”

李瑜不敢认罪，“没、没有，主人。”

于是欺君的惩罚降临在他的背上，常怀瑾说，“撒谎。”

李瑜有些害怕这样的他，偏偏恐惧又为情欲煽风点火，他呜咽一声，“是勾引主人，骚母狗，昨天勾引主人了。”

“贱不贱？”

“贱，贱的。”这威压实在太大，李瑜恨不能去亲他的足尖，他自觉翘起屁股，“请主任罚骚母狗，不该、勾引主人。”

常怀瑾却没有遂他的愿，用鞭子把挺翘的屁股给顶了回去，似乎是不屑于玩弄那两座白丘，李瑜咬了咬唇，羞耻地继续跪好，任常怀瑾在他的背上继续甩下几鞭。

太贱了，可是好爽，像个犯法的低廉娼妓，用着下贱的手段去接近恶劣的独裁者，还有什么办法呢？这就是作为小狗崇拜他亦爱慕他的方式，常怀瑾越是嗤之以鼻，他就越能贱得得逞——因为毫无疑义的，他们彼此吸引。

李瑜的阴茎直愣愣地立在腿中央，他喘了喘气，听到常怀瑾脚步离去的声音，猜测又有什么玩具要用到自己身上，于是静静等待着，结果等来一下冰凉的激灵。

“嗯……”他没忍住抖了一下，“好凉。”

常怀瑾把上午冻好的冰都倒了出来，盛在碟子里，一个个往他背上摆。

李瑜看不到的是，他肩胛附近的鞭痕纵横得颇有美感，等他忍完下面冰凉的触感——常怀瑾满意地笑了起来，一朵朵梅花绽在殷红的枝头，红酒冰出来的冻块红得像胭脂，偏偏在李瑜身上又艳得十分纯情，像一幅古典高雅的水墨画。

他心情颇好地摸了摸李瑜的屁股，“舒不舒服？”

李瑜不敢答不舒服，只说，“谢谢主人责罚。”

常怀瑾没有追问，而是把剩余的小冰块一颗颗喂到李瑜嘴里，小奴隶看了眼冰块的样子，脸也跟着红了，猜到自己怕是像画布一样盛起了一枝红梅。冰块听话地吃进嘴里，嚼碎了咽进喉咙，果然一股熏人的酒味儿。

常怀瑾也随手吃了两朵，猩红的液体在他嘴角逗留的样子酷似血迹，李瑜总是很难在下跪时不陷入他的迷魂咒，痴迷地看着，于是也就乖巧地又被他钳住下巴喂了几颗，似乎喂的是什么了不得的春药。

一张脸也发了情，更遑论那一背缓缓融化的红梅，浸润着这具温度不降反升的肉体，沿着泛痛的粉红枝头漫漶出一条条冷得激起渴望的水流，似乎是冬天融化在他的背上，靡丽地流逝着，在死前美出一片动人心魄的血迹。

常怀瑾捡回理智拍了照，又很恶劣地把手机放在茶几上摄像，还要李瑜把屁股对准黑洞洞的镜头，常怀瑾摸他的臀丘，小奴隶果然很听话地摇屁股。

“叫出来，骚货。”

“嗯啊……”他仰起脖子，“冰水好舒服，主人，你玩得骚奴隶，又发骚了……”

嫣红的水流随着他的摆动滴了不少在地上，更抓心的，沿着脊柱的凹陷淌了一注到股间，到他幽幽的小口上，把骚得没边的后穴润湿了，红艳艳，垂涎欲滴。

常怀瑾看得口干舌燥，还是强撑着理智完成最后的步骤，用鱼形马鞭在他腰围一线甩出几条梅花枝下的小鱼，一副流动的美景，李瑜吞咽一声，他知道他和他都忍不住了。

常怀瑾把他从地上搂抱起来，一张春意盎然的脸不太敢看他，贴着他的胸膛，跟那里头的心脏一起烧得彻底，常怀瑾每走一步就从李瑜背上滴出许多梅花酒滴，湿漉漉，冰凉凉，是亟待被蒸腾燥热的欲望。

李瑜像卷宣纸画，湿皱进泉水里，他趴在岩石上，很有默契地把屁股挺了起来，眼睛迷朦地回望，“主人，操一操小母狗。”还要在水波里摇屁股，荡起一片涟漪。

常怀瑾不再磨蹭，狠狠顶了进去，一阵哗啦的水声，让李瑜原本凉丝丝的背被烫伤了，冷热交替间激起他的淫欲，那就全然热起来，把理智蒸干，“啊、进来了——”

“嗯、嗯、啊……”他不知羞耻地媚叫，常怀瑾还要去按浮跃在他腰间的水底小鱼，“爽不爽？”

“爽啊，骚母狗被主人、”李瑜嗯嗯两声，“被主人操得好爽——太深了，主人呜呜、好深……”

水声比以往皮肤拍动的啪响更加羞人，两个人都极为动情地挺着腰，喘出一句句下流的不知廉耻的声响。常怀瑾舔着他的背，让李瑜抖抖索索的，想回头吻他，他却不准。

常怀瑾继续顶着，顶得这幅美景绽出一片片鲜红的热印，那比梅花艳烈多了，像一片放肆生长的野原，李瑜高仰的头颅吟咏出仿若兽类快意绵延的哀嚎。

他痉挛一瞬，趴倒在石头上，流了一脸快感逼出的眼泪。

常怀瑾还在乐此不疲地玩弄他的背，似乎是一种胜利过后的仪式，把那片凛寒的冬天劫持在胸前，把它舔舐干净，吞吃入腹，吮出一片春原——就能无畏地继续宰戮下一个冬季，他所向披靡，叼着李瑜的后颈，在撞击中不断意识到，在李瑜臣服于他的绝对虔诚中确切无疑地意识到，

他再也不会失去他。


End file.
